My Desert Lily
by Kilalahinanaruto555
Summary: Gaara had a friend once and he never expected to see her again. Years later, she pops back up in his life, and turns it upside down. Secrets follow her, and Gaara is reluctantly pulled into the middle of it yet is determined to help his friend. Will love bloom in the desert? Or will secrets of all kinds put a stop to it? Read the prologue first!
1. Prologue

**Hello! **Thank you for reading this story! It's my first story on fanfiction so I hope you like it! I have rewritten this first chapter so many times but I feel like this time it's perfect! Well in my opinion it's good so be sure to review and leave your opinion on my story so far please! Thank you!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot that is all. **Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**10 years ago**

A small boy sat on a rusty worn down swing although years of sand beating against the chains the worn seat hung on were smooth to the touch. The boy clutched the chains that hung beside him so hard it turned his already fair-skinned knuckles snow-white. His hair was crimson and as the wind blew, it made it look as though it was aflame on top of his head. He sat watching with slight interest at the older boys who kicked a ball around in front of him. None of them were using their hands only feet as one accidentally kicked the ball up high into the air where it caught on the breeze and landed in a gap were sand had also worn away at the structure above

All of them sighed and started to dare one another to go up and get the ball when the boy named Gaara stood. He looked at the ball and as though acting on his imagination sand carefully caressed the ball as it gently lifted it in the grasp of where it could be carried. Slowly as to not drop the ball the sand slid over to Gaara who stood hands apart and body forward although his eyes were glued to the ball as well as the older boys who were once playing with it. With a light blush of shyness and embarrassment, Gaara smiled as he offered the ball back to the boys. His light blue eyes shined with hope and happiness at the thought of new friends.

Until they started to call him a monster and a freak as they proceeded to run away. When he called out to them to stop and his sand betrayed him and started to hurt them, his Uncle was there in a flash. Protecting one of the boys from Gaara's sand his uncle yelled for Gaara to stop and calm down. Afterwards when his uncle left Gaara alone on the swing and the other boys ran home Gaara sat his head down as he began to feel lonelier than ever before. If it was one thing he hated, it was that feeling. Gaara reached up and gripped the chains of the swing tighter than before out of the crushing pain that loneliness brought on.

"Excuse me, but is this swing taken?" a hesitant voice asked suddenly causing the young Gaara to freeze out of surprise for a second.

Gaara looked up and for a second was stunned at what he saw. A girl who looked about the same age as him stood before him. She had brown eyes flecked with blue that seemed to glow against the dark eye color. Long beautiful dark brown fell mid-way down her back and with straight bangs covering her forehead. Her hair showed faint hints of blonde and red highlights that were just coming recently. Lastly, Gaara noticed her light almond skin was aflame with a light blush color and rosy lips that gave him a small shy smile. Her light pink dress was simple and ended above her knees with a flower pattern at the bottom. Wearing a plain white T-shirt underneath and pink sandals to match completed the outfit. Gaara couldn't believe it as he stared at her, a girl was talking so… nice to him, and then he frowned as a thought occurred to him.

"Stop trying to trick me! I'm not stupid you know!" He yelled as he stood, some sand shifted near his feet and Gaara tried to calm down. However, the girl didn't seem to notice as the wind blew disguising his sand control. She hadn't seen what had happened between Gaara and the other boys and had just seen someone who could probably use some cheering up.

The girl frowned and said looking confused "Trick you? Why would I do that? I just moved here!"

"Oh! Sorry, but I thought you were one of the other kids. They keep messing with me, like calling me freak and monster and making me upset." Gaara stated he frowned and looked away a little embarrassed at his outburst. He also knew that it wasn't their entire fault since he had hurt some of them but it wasn't as if he actually meant to do so.

"Oh! No need to be sorry then, I would have probably said the same thing!" the girl said sitting down on the other swing having a feeling since meeting this boy that it was probably opened, "Oh and my name is Hannah Torres!" she added with a smile

"I'm Gaara Sabaku, nice to meet you!" the boy said a shy smile and light color making their way to his face as he sat in the same swing as before.

"Hmm… Gaara… Well that's a funny name!" Hannah stated then said after seeing Gaara's frown quickly added, "Well, Hannah is a funny name to so that's one thing we have in common so far!"

"I guess so!" Gaara said as he stared at her some more trying to make sense of the girl sitting next to him.

"So wanna be friends!" Hannah asked suddenly as she smiled hopefully at Gaara who blinked before he smiled back.

"Sure!" Gaara agreed with a nod as Hannah grinned at him and Gaara just smiled back.

"Great, that's my mom I have to go. See you later Gaara!" Hannah said pointing to a woman walking over as Hannah ran over to her threw her little arms around her mother's legs. Gaara felt a pang but pushed it away as he stood to say goodbye.

"Bye!" Gaara called, waving and smiling at the thought of having a brand new friend as Hannah waved back frantically with both arms before turning and walking away.

**-The Next Day-**

Gaara sat on the same swing set and waited for Hannah, but he didn't have to wait long because in no time she appeared right next to Gaara. Hannah seemed little breathless and windblown but Gaara didn't care he smiled and stood up to greet her.

"Hi Gaara!" Hannah greeted, and smiled at Gaara, as she tried to catch her breath. She had run all the way here since her brother had threatened to punch her when she bugged him a little too much.

"Hi Hannah," Gaara greeted then asked, "So you want to play tag?"

Hannah nodded despite the burning of her lungs as Gaara tapped her should and took off in the other direction. They played until Hannah's mom came to pick her up and did so for the next two weeks. The two children had become great friends even fighting the occasionally bully who dared call Gaara names. Hannah herself wouldn't stand for it though and had kicked many shins when they would come across people who would call Gaara a monster Some of them had even called Hannah suicidal even though neither of the six years olds knew what it meant Hannah had kicked him extra hard in the shin just in case. After that when Gaara showed Hannah and she hadn't ran away he was overjoyed that he had finally found a friend like that. That was until Hannah had some alarming news to tell Gaara one week.

"I'm moving again." Hannah said sadly her head down as Gaara blinked in surprise that she was actually moving.

"What?" Gaara asked sad that his only friend was leaving him. He didn't want her to leave but to stay with him and for her to play with him. Gaara sighed though and knew deep down that everyone he cared for left him eventually.

"My mom said we have to because of her job. She said that this was only for a short time anyways." Hannah said looking up at Gaara her eyes sad instead of happy and warm. Gaara frowned when his eyes met Hannah's he decided that he didn't like to see them sad instead of happy as he sighed.

"When are you leaving?" Gaara asked timidly afraid of what her answer would be and hoping that she didn't answer today.

"On Thursday." Hannah answered sighing as her heart sank and wondered if she could somehow postpone the move for another… year or so…

"Okay we still have a few days!" Gaara said more happy than before though he was faking his happiness though. He just wanted Hannah to be happy again, as she looked up at him in surprise before Gaara got his wish and Hannah smiled at him. Her brown eyes warm and shinning again as she raised her little arms for emphasis.

"And we should make it the best week ever!" Hannah challenged as she smiled at Gaara who nodded and both raising their hands high-fived each other. Gaara laughed as he did so as Hannah giggled before they smiled at each other once more.

"Yeah!" the kids yelled in unison as they set off to plan what they would call the best week ever. Not knowing that it would end badly though…

**-Few Minutes Later-**

As Gaara and Hannah made the list of activities, they decided to start on it tomorrow. Considering that, they had spent the day planning their list and had made two copies of it; one for Hannah and the other for Gaara so they would both have one. Once or twice Gaara's siblings would pop in and eye Hannah for a while before leaving as Gaara's uncle just smiled and nodded when the kids had asked for some paper and something to write with to make the list.

"Okay I think that's it! Want to go over it?" Gaara asked as he sat up from where they had bent over the two pieces of paper. Hannah smiled and picking her paper up she nodded to Gaara.

"Sure!" she said happily, as Gaara took a breath and started to read.

"Okay," Gaara began "So on Sunday-"

"Tomorrow!" Hannah chimed in her usual grin on her face, which was contagious as Gaara smiled back.

"Were going to play hide and seek," Gaara, said ignoring what Hannah had said in the first place. Gaara smiled at her though as Hannah grin again as they continued to read off the paper.

"Then on Monday: tag, Tuesday it's Cat's Cradle. On Wednesday: Hop stock, and lastly on Thursday," Gaara stopped and looked at Hannah and they both smiled sadly at the paper; both wishing they could change the writing.

"Say goodbyes and play hard all day!" Hannah said the first part with difficulty but finished the last part strong. Gaara gave her a small smile, which she returned immediately.

"Yeah!" Gaara said happily, as Hannah's mother called her name as the kids leaned toward the window were Hannah's mother stood once again.

Saying goodbye the two friends went their separate ways. Over the next week, they had played everything on their list. However, when Thursday was just tomorrow they both frowned at the paper. Sighing as Hannah's mom called once again and they both knew that next time would be the last.

"Gaara before I go here I want you to have this. Bye!" Hannah said, thrusting a small white box into Gaara hands after playing on Wednesday before running off. Gaara blinked and looked at the box, and then remembering that Hannah was leaving him quickly waved just as Hannah waved back before disappearing into the setting sun.

"Bye!" Gaara said, waving, and looking at the box with wonder some more. He opened it and found a small bracelet with colorful red beads. Five red letters spelled his name as he turned it over. He smiled as he pulled it on his wrist thinking he would never lose it or take it off…

**-Later That Night-**

After talking to his uncle, and trying to help the girl he hurt after Hannah had left. Gaara sat on the roof crying, when all of a sudden a dozen kunai came out, and tried to hit him. His sand intercepted the surprise attack though as Gaara spun around to find a masked man covered from head to toe in black. Gaara growled and swiftly crushed his with his sand using what he would soon call sand coffin. Gaara walked over and pulled off the mask, and found his uncle.

"But, why?" Gaara asked the dying man tears started to fill in his light blue eyes. The wind blew his crimson hair softly as the man coughed up blood.

"Why do you think? I hate you… I hated you ever since you killed my sister… your mother…. That's why!" his uncle explained as blood trickled from his mouth as he coughed up more.

"But you said you loved me!" Gaara whispered as his tears came dangerously close to falling on his cheeks.

"I was lying. Do you know what else I was lying about?" his uncle asked as he turned his up to Gaara's face. Gaara blinked and shook his head as his uncle wanted for an answer.

"What?" Gaara asked his voice barely a whisper as his uncle smiled again and laughed. Gaara blinked and waited again for an answer.

"I lied when I said that your mother loved you! She never did! Why do you think she named you Gaara? She hated the thought that she had to die for a monster like you! She hated the very thought of you!" he said, and revealed a dozen paper bombs, as he detonated them without a second thought.

Gaara blinked as he took a step away from his sand shield before stumbling and falling on his backside. The thought of the only person caring for him and he was still wanted to kill him hurt so much. Gaara screamed and fell to his knees out of all the pain in his chest. Without much thinking of it, his sand attached the 'love' sign to the left of his forehead. Gaara screamed once more and looking down at his wrist he cried as he broke the bracelet Hannah had made for him. He was done with everyone and wanted them all to die in order for him to be alone. As blackness covered, Gaara's eyes and he fell to his demon.

**-The Next Day-**

Gaara sat on the swing set, miserably his head was down, and he absolutely hated everything, and everyone. He knew that he shouldn't have come but he had to say goodbye to Hannah. Gaara sighed as he waited for Hannah to come to let her know why they couldn't be friends.

"Hi Gaara! What's wrong?" Hannah said immediately noticing Gaara's bad mood while taking a set next to him. She looked at him with concern in her warm eyes as Gaara shook his head.

"Nothing." Gaara said his tone was blank as he looked at Hannah without picking up his head. He watched as her eyes went dark with anger over the fact that he was ignoring him and then back to concern for her only friend.

"It's not nothing," Hannah said now standing "maybe I can help-."

"No you can't help! Now leave me alone!" Gaara shouted interrupting her while trying to keep his temper under control. However, it didn't help with his head still down and that she were still talking.

"No you're my best friend I want to- wait what's on your forehead? Gaara?" Hannah asked bending down to look at Gaara's face just as the young man couldn't take it anymore and he snapped.

"I said, leave me alone!" He shouted again, this time sending sand that knocked over Hannah. He watched horror stuck at what he did as she fell backward on her butt and as the sand continued to wrap around her body although threatening to tighten it's hold and crush her before he let her back up..

"FINE! I never want to see you again! Goodbye Gaara!" Hannah said, tears in her eyes, as she threw something on the ground. Running away faster than Gaara, thought she could run Hannah bolted back to her house tears streaming down her face as she ran. Wishing she never even met him for what that and knowing one day, she would repay him.

Gaara looked down, and saw a small blue bracelet like the one she had made him. This time though instead of his name she had put her own name. Gaara sighed and picked it up he thought of apologizing to her tomorrow but with a jolt he realized that today, was Thursday.

"Hannah, wait!" he called, as he ran after her quickly stuffing the small bracelet into his pocket. He had followed where she had run but it was too late. By the time he had gotten to her house, it was empty. There was no trace, what so ever, of his best and only friend Hannah Torres. Gaara blinked and frowned before he pulled off his bracelet and let the darkness take over forgetting Hannah until six years later when he got his humanity back and after finding his bracelet once again waited for the day when would step in and bring him his best friend back…

**So **better this time right! Well stay tuned and have fun reading! In addition, I know that isn't exactly what Gaara's Uncle said before he died. I wasn't sure so I changed it! XD please be sure to review if you want or just ignore me and read the next chapter! XD** **Bye!****


	2. Meeting Again

**Hello! **Just finished the second chapter of My Desert Lily and I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot that is all. **Enjoy!**

**Meeting Again**

A red haired man sat in front of his desk with a frown on his fair-skinned face before his lips retracted themselves and his face returned to that of a withdrawn expression. He wore robes that justified the fact that he had just returned from a meeting. His robes were plain white and his hat was set to the side of his desk the sea green of it was almost the same color of his own eyes as he studied the paperwork and scrolls that had been placed in front of him. His bangs were swept to the side to reveal the bloody red kanji of love that was etched in on his forehead as his pale lips deepened themselves into the frown once more.

Gaara's office was about the standard size as a very large living room. His desk was large, took up a good portion of the room, and always had paperwork on it. While his secretary's desk was about half the size of his and was hidden in the corner of the room only placed there for, convince when a meeting was to be planned although his secretary was gone for the moment on a lunch break. The only way you would be able to see the desk is if you were looking for it. Some chairs that where in the room stood against the wall placed in case of unexpected guests. There was a large window behind Gaara although it took up a good portion of the wall it let in a nice breeze when left open. Just as Gaara had finished signing the last document of his pile there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he said with his usually blank and withdrawn voice. The door opened to reveal one of his own Sand ninja one with light brown hair and a small scar that ran across his jaw. Gaara blinked as the man bowed and looked at Gaara before he answered.

"My lord the Leaf ninja is here and here's the rest of the paperwork. Also we just got word that your brother just arrived in Konoha." He finished, and awaited any other instructions his Kazekage might give him as Gaara blinked and nodded once.

"Send them in." Gaara said as he dismissed the ninja and turned toward the window behind him. The window gave Gaara an almost birds eye view over the Sand as the Jounin before Gaara bowed to his back once more.

"Right away, My Lord!" the ninja said nodding and left to go fetch the Leaf ninja for his Kazekage. As Gaara continued to stare out the window his face showing nothing although the redhead himself was lost in thought... or memory.

Gaara sighed, and even though he was alone, still looked around to make sure no one was there looked down at his wrist. He carefully pulled away his sleeve to reveal a tiny blue bracelet, with white beads that spelled out, HANNAH. He didn't know why he had worn it today of all days and was still amazed the small thing fit although rather snugly around his wrist.

A small smile spread out on Gaara's mouth _'Don't get your hopes up, you do that every time, and then you're just in a bad mood!' _a voice in his head reminded him.

Gaara of course became the Kazekage was to make everyone see that he wasn't a monster anymore and to protect his village. Although the forbidden thought of using his newfound power to find Hannah had come up a few times in his head, he knew that it wasn't something a respectable Kazekage would do. Gaara sighed inaudibly, as he placed his sleeve over his wrist, covering the tiny, teal blue bracelet from sight. Just as a knock at the door resonated throughout the quiet room and Gaara knew that it was the Leaf ninja.

"Come in!" Gaara called his voice the same plainness it once been; his hope died though as he saw the ninja enter.

The Leaf ninja before him wore the standard shinobi uniform from the Leaf although the Leaf headband was on the right arm. A mask adored the face of the ninja as well as dark sunglasses and a hood covered their head. Gaara judged by the shape of the chin and jaw the ninja before him that he was a man although the shape and build told a different story.

"Would you excuse me a moment, so I may remove these," The Leaf ninja asked proving Gaara's guess wrong when a female voice sounded as she gestured to the hood, mask, and sunglasses "There's a jutsu on them and so I couldn't take them off until I got to the village." She finished as she sat in a chair by the wall in Gaara's office after he made gestured to it himself.

Gaara watched as she folded the sleeves under themselves, so they look as though they stopped at the elbow, but still showed the leaf headband. She removed her hood and mask as she looked at Gaara clearly for the first time in 10 years. Gaara blinked and tried to remain unstirred by the fact of his long ago best friend was sitting across from him.

"Long time, no see, Gaara." Hannah said sitting back in her chair as she let the air escape from her lungs with a small sigh before she glared at a still surprised Gaara.

Hannah's hair now was long the color of it was brown, and almost black with just a hint of natural blond, and red highlights. It now gracefully fell down towards the middle of her back not yet pulled into her usual ponytail tied at the nape of her neck and her bangs were swept to the right of her face. Her face had changed also now she had a narrower chin and with some baby fat melted away had less rounded cheeks but her face remained kind and warm. Almond colored skin and, beautiful deep dark brown eyes with three blue flecks in each eye and long eyelashes completed her facial appearance. Although no matter how long its been or how much she's changed still she looked like the girl who used to play tag with Gaara, all those years ago.

"Hannah?" Gaara asked not sure whether or not a Genjutsu was being used on him. Although he had blinked and several times but as always Hannah was still there.

"The one and... well, maybe not only." Hannah answered thoughtfully then she shrugged, as she continued glare openly at Gaara who had yet to notice the hostile look in Hannah's eyes.

"How long has it been?" Gaara asked as he turned to his paperwork watching Hannah from the corner of his eye. Although seeing if she would disappear into thin air.

"10 years." Hannah answered, plainly, as she waited from him to ask another question all while glaring at him fully. This time Gaara caught the glare directed at him with a small note of surprise.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Gaara asked as he finally took matters into his own hands as Hannah sighed before she replied.

"Don't you remember? I tried to help you like the friend I was but you pushed me and-" Hannah started her voice rising in anger until Gaara cut her off. Hannah blinked in surprise but Gaara had already started to talk.

"I remember now…" Gaara said and he wasn't fully lying though. He had forgotten many things when he had given in to the darkness in his heart. It wasn't until recently that Gaara had even found the blue bracelet that fell tight around his wrist and had remembered the little girl he used to play with back then who had made the bracelet for him

"I'm sorry… if it means anything here," He said taking off the tiny, blue bracelet and setting it in front of him on his desk. He knew that he had broken the other bracelet and the beads were buried under endless sand marking that place were their friendship had began and ended once.

"You still have that?" Hannah asked, shocked, as she pointed at the blue bracelet on the desk. While Gaara merely nodded and looked down as he told Hannah about, how he had hurt the other girl, and his uncle, and of how he broke the red bracelet, Hannah had made along with the blue bracelet, all those years ago…

Gaara told Hannah about how he gave into darkness and how Naruto brought him out of it. He told Hannah his story as she sat back and asking questions here and there about it. For some reason it felt good to Gaara as he retold his whole life story. Like a weight had be lifted off his chest... at least for a second.

"I shouldn't have done that, and treated you that way. You were the only friend I ever had at the time, and I really am sorry." Gaara finished, and looked up at Hannah who was shocked.

"All that stuff happen to you and you're the telling me sorry! Gaara, I'm the one who should be sorry," Hannah, said smiling sadly and earning another blink from Gaara "I acted like a jerk to you ever since I got here and you're telling me sorry. No, Gaara, I'm sorry for well... everything!" Hannah finished and sighed, "I came here for an apology, and now that I have on I don't even want it, I hate Karma!" Hannah said angrily then she laughed while Gaara let a small smirk grace his lips.

"Friends?" Gaara asked holding out his hand the same smirk still in place as he did so. Hannah blinked and taking hold of Gaara's hand smiled back at him.

"Best!" Hannah answered as they shook hands as sand brushed Hannah's and Gaara's hands and when they glanced down noticed the sand had made it offical by wrapping itself around their intwined hands. Both of them were happy to have each other back and that they had been able to move on from what had happened between them.

"Well I'm going to go unpack and how long am I staying here?" Hannah asked as she got up to leave. She looked back at Gaara who shuffled papers around before he answered her question.

"Six months." Gaara answered back in his bland boring tone. Hannah nodded and smiled at Gaara as she made her way to the door.

"Okay thanks, oh, and Gaara, you can keep the bracelet it was meant to be yours anyway! I messed up on the boxes," she said smiling sheepishly "I'll be back in five!" and without another word turned and left, leaving Gaara putting the tiny, blue bracelet back on his awaiting wrist.

**Whoa **Hannah is back and for more information on Hannah go to my profile! Have Fun! **Bye!**


	3. Training With The Kazekage

**Hello!** Welcome to the third chapter of this story so far! Also thank you for reading so far since this is my first story! This chapter talks a bit about Hannah's abilities but enough of my drabble on with the story!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot that is all. **Enjoy!**

**Training With The Kazekage**

True to her word, Hannah arrived five minutes later wearing a standard Leaf Shinobi vest. Her navy undershirt didn't stop at her wrist but left her arms uncovered and to Gaara's surprise unmarred by scars. The sleeves themselves stopped two inches above her elbows rather than at the wrist. Her leaf shinobi plate was positioned in the middle of the sleeve on the right arm than tied around her forehead. Hannah also wore regular shinobi pants and sandals as well and left her hair tied at the nape of her neck than down as well. Gaara glanced up at her and then back down to the scroll in front of him before he gestured to the chair near the wall.

"I told you I'd be back in five!" Hannah said sitting down in the same chair she had sat in before. The secretary looked up and glanced at Gaara in question before she soundly shuffled the paperwork in front of her. The secretary's displeasure of Hannah not bothering to knock and say hello clear on her face as she rearranged the paperwork in front of her.

"Finished," Gaara, stated as he leaned away from his paperwork and looked toward Hannah. He was just in time to see the look of disbelief cross her almond colored face as she stared at the paperwork.

"Is that from this week?" Hannah asked shocked at how big the mountain of paperwork that sat on Gaara's desk was although a majority of it was already placed into stacks. Gaara merely shook his head though and sat up in his seat once again as he regarded Hannah's question.

"No this is all from today." Gaara said a matter-of-factly as he stood up and slung his gourd in his back. Hannah sighed and stood up before she found her place next to Gaara.

"Okay, so what are you going to do now?" Hannah asked as Gaara started to make his way to his door when he stopped and looked back at the Leaf Kunoichi in his office. Her face was neutral despite the curiosity in her gaze as it followed Gaara as she waited patiently for his answer.

"I have to go and meet my student for training. You can come along if you want?" Gaara asked after a moment of thought as Hannah blinked and started to follow Gaara toward the door.

"Sure I'll come- wait, have you a student?" Hannah asked shocked as Gaara merely nodded and looked toward the top of the doorframe. Hannah who had stopped dead in her tracks followed his eyes before she realized the clock upon the wall.

"Yes I do, and we should leave now so where not late." Gaara answered Hannah who still had a look of disbelief on her face. Hannah blinked and sighed shaking her head a bit before answering him.

"I guess that makes sense," she shrugged and continued, "Still kind of weird to me because even though you're the Kazekage, you're still really young." Hannah finished and rubbed her head out of annoyance at the thought.

Although she turned down teaching academy students to get more years of training under her belt Gaara was about the same age as her making the thought of his having a student weird to her. Gaara blinked at the fact he confused her as they headed towards the door once again.

Gaara's secretary merely stared at Hannah who had waved goodbye to her before she turned and filed the paperwork given to her. As the two best friends walked down the street toward the training area Gaara had picked out for them to train on earlier that day. Gaara nodded while Hannah gave them small pleasant smiles to the people who had approached them to say hello to their beloved Kazekage. Some of the people didn't return the smiles Hannah had given them but a few did.

"Oh, Gaara you didn't tell me your student's name yet." Hannah said suddenly as they passed a dango shop were she gave some more people the same pleasant smile. Gaara turned to Hannah and saw the smile she had given to the people. Gaara paused for a second and took in her smile thinking for a moment how it suited her before he answered her question

"Her name is Matsuri… she might be mad to see you." Gaara said after another moment as he looked on and noticed they were almost at the training area.

"Really why?" Hannah asked as they neared the area that she guessed was the training area. Gaara looked at her once again before he shrugged and picked up the pace trying not to be late for the meeting of his only student.

"I'm not sure why but she becomes… grumpy when I bring someone to train with us." Gaara replied as they entered the area where they were going to be training today. He saw Hannah's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the grounds before them.

The area before them was large but was small enough to allowed fencing all around the area. An emerald clearing lay before Hannah the grass lush and vibrant despite the fact the village was in the middle of a desert. A jade forest of trees lined the fences trunks thick and branches high and wide with bright green leaves attached to them. Homesickness despite the fact she had just arrived wrenched at Hannah's heart at the sight of the area. It reminded her of the training area she used to use back at the Leaf.

The only thing that wasn't a shade of green or brown was the lone figure that stood some feet away from the ninjas. It was a girl about the same age as them as far as Hannah could tell since her back was to them. She had light brown hair that stopped at her shoulders light tan skin and was wearing what Hannah guessed her regular uniform since she wasn't wearing a sand Jounin uniform. Suddenly the girl turned around her eyes stopped once on Hannah for a cold moment before immediately darting to the boy next to her. Hannah watched as the girl she guessed to be Matsuri's eye lit up in happiness and warmth as she regarded the redhead next to Hannah.

"Gaara!" she yelled as she ran up to meet them. The girl however stopped as she noticed Hannah was not leaving and shaking her head she continued to run toward Gaara.

"Hello Matsuri, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine." Gaara said calmly and gestured to Hannah who smiled kindly at Matsuri. She wasn't surprised when Matsuri didn't return it.

"Hi my name is Hannah. It's nice to meet you!" Hannah said offering her hand as Matsuri paused although considering whiter or not to shake Hannah's hand her eyes narrowed at the other girl before she replied.

"Hello, and as you probably know, my name is Matsuri, and I'm Gaara's **_student!_**" Matsuri said putting emphasis on the word _'student' _as if she was hoping it might make Hannah jealous. Matsuri failed however as Hannah's smile never wavered and they shook hands more firmly. Gaara blinked at this in surprise just as Hannah turned toward him.

"So am I going to help you guys train or do I just watch?" Hannah said rather carefully knowing she was on a minefield when talking to Gaara while Matsuri was around. Hannah also really didn't want to make an enemy of Matsuri since she was still new to the Sand and she was his student.

"I figured you would help us train seeing how you're from the Leaf. The experience in battling a ninja from another village will help Matsuri's development." Gaara stated simply his voice emotionless but it held a different note then what Matsuri used to hear. Matsuri blinked, as Hannah remained unfazed by Gaara's tone as she nodded in agreement.

"Okay so what do we do then?" Hannah asked then added, "I never trained anywhere else, besides the Leaf, and my family." She admitted rubbing her back of her neck and giving an embarrassed smile at the thought.

"How does your family train?" Matsuri asked eyes narrowed in suspicion while Hannah's smile didn't waver and nodded before she answered.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. It's more like a game than training. Like such as if we were supposed to be training Gaara then Matsuri and I would have to capture, knock-out, or hold a kunai to his throat to win. However, if he captures, knocks-out, or holds a kunai to Matsuri's or my throat, then he wins. Also if he gets one of us, but not the other, then that person is out." She said and seeing their faces when she said 'kunai' and quickly added, "Well, when my little sisters are involved we just, capture, or tag them. But when it's my brother, my older sister and I then we use the kunai." Hannah said while Matsuri blinked and Gaara nodded once to her.

"I never trained that way before... want to try?" Gaara asked Matsuri who nodded and said 'Yes' at once. Hannah fought of a knowing smile at Matsuri whose eyes shone brightly toward Gaara and Hannah once again was reminded of home when she saw her brother give that look to one of Hannah's friends.

"Great! So, is it Gaara and I vs. Matsuri, or Matsuri and I vs. Gaara?" Hannah said with a smile, as Gaara looked mildly surprised at the choices. Matsuri smiled as an idea rose in her head as she raised her voice.

"How about Hannah and I vs. Gaara? That seems fun!" Matsuri said thinking that this way she could show Gaara that she was stronger than a Jounin as Hannah laughed at Gaara's shocked face. Hannah nodded to Matsuri's opinion while Gaara blinked once more.

"What? Are you afraid that the mighty Kazekage is going to be beaten by a Jounin and his student?" Hannah said although she didn't know Matsuri's real rank and refrained from using it. With a smirk on her face, she challenged Gaara who shook his head and sighed at the thought.

Gaara merely muttered the word "Fine." as he walked about fifty feet away from them to the spot where Hannah pointed too.

"Okay! Ready, set, GO!" Hannah shouted as she started signing rapidly, and Matsuri ran forward. Gaara stood there arms crossed as Matsuri took out three kunai.

"Earth Style: Launching Earth Jutsu!" Hannah exclaimed slamming her hands on the ground in front of her sending charka in waves and causing the earth to rise up and send Gaara into the air. Gaara caught himself on Air Suppression though as Matsuri stopped and the kunai she had pulled out for the ready. Matsuri looked worried as she threw the kunai though, as Gaara blocked these attacks easily. Taking his eyes off Hannah to dodge the more elaborate attacks made by Matsuri after she had failed with the first attack he in turn failed to notice that Hannah was signing again until she exclaimed.

"Earth Style: Boulder Throwing Jutsu!" as two giant boulders shot out of the earth and launched themselves toward a surprised Gaara. Gaara who had just finished blocking Matsuri's attack turn towards the boulders in surprise. He jumped out of the way and landed on the ground before blocking another set of kunai that was another of Matsuri's pointless attacks. After at least twenty minutes of Hannah throwing minor jutsu after jutsu, she and Matsuri jumped back to regroup.

"Well I'm almost out of charka, so if you are willingly to listen I have a new plan," Hannah said to Matsuri, after several minutes to catch their breath while Gaara stood there waiting for the next challenge. "I'm going to go attack him with Taijutsu and build up some charka while you head for the trees. Make as many leaves as you can fall, and I'll use my jutsu and you go in for the win! Ready? Now!" Hannah whispered as Matsuri how had agreed as she charged toward the trees and Hannah took off towards Gaara.

It didn't take long before Hannah stood at least five feet away from Gaara where she paused. Gaara saw Hannah look at the trees as her eyes widened in shock and horror before she quickly drew a kunai and stood ready to attack the trees. Gaara blinked out of surprise before he turned to see nothing when his head jerked back when he heard something whiz past it. He turned and got a punch in the face by none other than Hannah who was just as shocked as he was that she had actually landed the punch.

Gaara stumbled not expecting to be hurt at all, as Hannah followed with a quick kick to the gut and a leg sweep. Gaara jumped up as to avoid the leg sweep but Hannah seemed to be expecting that. She lunged forward, bowling Gaara over and leaving him flat on his back. Hannah tugged at her kunai holster trying desperately to get a hold of a kunai but with a sweep of sand, she was sent flying as Gaara jumped back on to his feet.

Just as Hannah landed a few feet away, a sharp crack resonated through the air reaching Hannah's and Gaara's ear as they registered that the noise was from a whip. Hannah stood up straight and smiled smugly at Gaara before racing into the forest her hair flowing behind her as she disappeared into the trees. Gaara froze unsure of what to do. His first instinct said to follow but his mind said _'what if it's a trap?'_ Gaara shook his head clear and started towards the forest when Matsuri burst through the trees and he heard Hannah's voice as clear as day shout:

"Wind Style: Leaf Tornado Jutsu!"

A giant cloud of leaves engulfed Gaara as they stuck to his eyes, clothes, body-everywhere. Gaara tried to tear them off but more just piled on making the leaves never-ending. He felt something hard hit his chest and he stumbled backward once again. He fell hard with a thud on his back as someone placed something cold, hard and sharp by his throat. The leaves fell away as Gaara looked up and found Matsuri sitting in his chest in an almost intimate position. Matsuri was holding the kunai as Hannah approached until she was standing over Gaara who was unable to rise to his feet with Matsuri on his chest.

"We won!" Hannah chirped happily, as Matsuri smiled and Gaara groaned.

-Two Hours Later-

After spending two hours of trying to find Hannah, Matsuri and Gaara looked ready to give up searching.

"This way!" Gaara called as they walked deeper into the forest where Hannah had disappeared.

It had only taken twenty minutes for Gaara and Hannah to catch Matsuri. Hannah was faster than what Gaara remembered her being back when they were children. Hannah had caught Matsuri by pinning an arm behind her back and held a kunai to her throat as Matsuri herself shuddered in fear over how strong and fast Hannah truly was. Smiling the whole time while Gaara stared at Hannah in surprise as he remembered that she was a Jounin after all. Afterwards when it was Hannah's turn she had taken off running into the woods not even bothering to face either Gaara or Matsuri and wanted to be in her element.

In their search for Hannah Gaara and Matsuri not only found traps but also they had found several shadow clones while searching for the real Hannah. Gaara paused as he spotted a movement out of the corner of his eye before a figure took off running deeper into the trees.

"There!" he shouted to Matsuri and took off after the figure as Matsuri started to chase after. Gaara was faster than his student however and in her hurry to catch up Matsuri was trapped in a net as another clone of Hannah appeared and calmly placed a kunai to her throat. Matsuri growled at Hannah but after being freed from the net Matsuri headed back to the clearing hoping Gaara caught Hannah...

As Gaara ran, he hoped the figure was the real Hannah. Gaara was starting to get tired from all the running and he had limited himself to using his sand. He didn't know Hannah abilities yet and didn't want to hurt her by accident. The figure jumped and darted left and right. In, and out of trees the figure ran as Gaara followed it and started to slow down out of exhaustion, as the figure never lost its pace. Then Gaara decided this couldn't even hurt Hannah if she was the figure and with a flick of his wrist sand shot out wrapping around the figures leg as it stumbled and fell to the ground. As the figure rolled over Gaara saw a smirk on the smug looking face of Hannah as she said.

"In case you haven't noticed Matsuri's out. The other clone caught her and I just need to catch you!" there was a 'pop' and she vanished leaving Gaara huffing a bit with a coil of anger in him.

"Damn!" Gaara swore as he started to walk out of the forest. That's when he noticed that the sun was going down. While he was in the distance and trying to tell the time by the position of the sun, he didn't realize that someone was in the tree above him. That was until they had knocked him on the ground and the familiar cold metal found his neck once again. He glared up at Hannah as she spoke softly with a smirk on her face.

"I win!" was all she said until she rolled off of Gaara and busted out laughing as Gaara sat up and glared at the kunoichi next to him.

**So **how was my first fight scene? Did I do okay or was it poor? Tell me what you think and it I could improve somehow! Anyway until the next chapter **Bye!**


	4. Happiest Memories

**Hello,** here is chapter 4 this talks a bit about Hannah's life and more of her abilities!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot that is all. **Enjoy!**

**Happiest Memories**

After what felt like forever but in, reality was just a handful of minutes of walking aimlessly around Gaara and Hannah finally and gratefully found their way back to the clearing. Both of them had no idea were the clearing was since Hannah had ran in completely random directions and Gaara had just chased her they both had forgotten and hadn't bothered to remember the way back at the time. As they stepped over the last brush that blocked their path they spotted Matsuri who sat crossed legged on the ground and she looked very angry.

"It's about time you got back!" Matsuri shouted as she rose from her position on the ground and started to stalk her way over to them, which was near the tree line. Gaara blinked at Matsuri's tone as Hannah raised her hands in front of herself out of defense.

"Sorry it was my fault! I tried to find the way out, but I got us even more lost! Eventually Gaara found a way out and it was a miracle we even got out at all!" Hannah explained waving her hands for emphasis before she walked past Matsuri and out in the middle of the clearing.

"I'm exhausted, and I don't care, I'm lying down!" Hannah shouted to mainly no one and with that, she fell back on the soft lush grass her arms to her sides and her legs spread apart. She closed her eyes from the bright sun and for once today, Hannah was actually quiet.

Gaara smiled in spite of himself over Hannah's antics and was surprised when Matsuri shouted "Me too!" It wasn't long before Matsuri was in the same position as Hannah although her body was more at an angle than the Jounin. Both of them were relaxed as they let the sun warm their bodies and with their eyes, closed Gaara could have sworn they were sleeping.

"Gaara, if you don't come over here in the next two minutes I will be forced to get up, drag you over, and push you down myself!" Hannah yelled not bothering to pick up her head or to even crack an eye open. She had a feeling that Gaara was just going to come over anyway despite her threat.

She was right and there was no need to yell because by the time she had finished her sentence Gaara was already making his way over to the two girls. With this body, they completed the circle Hannah had started. _'I think I like Hannah better when she's quiet.' _Gaara thought, and with a slight smirk on his lips let the evening sun warm him.

**-One Hour Later-**

"Does anyone feel like sharing their happiest memory?" Hannah asked suddenly causing Gaara's eyes to snap open out of surprise.

Fear crept into Gaara although there was no longer a logical reason to fear sleep anymore now that his demon was gone. Still just lying on the ground next to Hannah felt peaceful and he didn't realize he had let his mind fall blank until Hannah had spoken and letting his body relax, his mind go blank, that was the closest Gaara has come to sleep ever since his brush with death.

"What does that mean?" Matsuri asked her voice ringing out and compared to Hannah's was more feminine that the other kunoichi. Hannah smiled as she turned her head lazily toward Matsuri who continued to stare at the sky.

"It the happiest time you can remember... I already know mine." Hannah stated calmly letting her gaze travel from Matsuri and to the sky once more. Her eyes glazed over at the memory and a light smile came on her lips at the thought.

"What was it?" Gaara asked a little curious since he was witnessed the look that crossed Hannah's face when she thought of the memory again.

"The day my niece was born." Hannah stated calmly once again as both Gaara and Matsuri turned their heads toward her in confusion.

"Care to explain?" Matsuri asked her curiosity spiked as she studied the darker haired brunette across from her as Hannah sighed and nodded.

"Well the day my niece was born my brother and I were getting back from a three-month training mission with the rest of our team. That's when we noticed our mom and little sisters by the village gates waiting for us. We were worried since our older sister was already six months pregnant. We didn't mean too but we assumed the worst and thought something had happened. We were right since it turned out our sister went into labor. So we ran to the hospital, found the room and just as we're about to rush in we hear a baby cry." Hannah said as she grinned at the memory of how it felt to become an Aunt within so little time. Matsuri blinked and jealously creeped over her as she thought of how it must feel to have siblings and be an Aunt.

"We couldn't go in yet though and after waiting what felt like forever we got in. That's when we saw her, our one and only niece so far. I remember my brother holding her and saying 'so your the one who made our older sister throw up, have mood swings, and turn your new Aunt and Uncle into her personal slaves!' we all laughed at that and it might have been gas but the baby smiled. We all fell in love with that little girl and when my brother handed her to me, he swore up and down that he would protect his niece and of course, I promised the same thing. So far, both my brother and I have kept that promise... Also I'm proud to say that I'm her favorite Aunt." Hannah said finishing her story and smiled at the sky as Gaara kept his gaze on her. He never thought of Hannah as having siblings, let alone being an aunt for some reason the idea was both weird and yet seemed natural for Hannah.

"How do you know you are her favorite aunt?" Matsuri asked waiting nothing more than to rain on Hannah's parade despite the fact that Hannah's smile didn't waver in fact it just got brighter.

"If you count that I was the one she first walked to, and the one she cried for, and my name was the second word she learned, besides the word 'mom' than, yes I do believe that, I am her favorite aunt." Hannah stated nodding her head as best she could against the grassy ground.

"I guess so..." Matsuri muttered quietly shot down over the fact that she couldn't wipe that smile off Hannah's face.

"Anyone care to say what theirs now that I said mine... unless you don't have one." Hannah finished over a second as she turned her head from Gaara to Matsuri who were thinking over Hannah's question in silence.

"No... I don't have one." Gaara muttered after a moment as Hannah frowned at him. Gaara didn't notice since he kept his eyes glued to the sky above them.

"Me neither." Matsuri stated after Gaara had replied no and Hannah's head snapped over toward the over girl. Her face turned into one of shock as she frowned before she turned away and sighed once more.

"Okay, just wondering," Hannah said then asked, "Does anyone know where a good ice cream shop is?"

"What? First it our happiest memories, and now ice cream. What the heck?" Matsuri yelled waving her arms like Hannah as Gaara let a smirk fall on his face for a second at Hannah's response and not Matsuri's.

"Jeez, I just wanted to know if there were any good ice cream shops, because I bet money that there was, and I don't want to lose it!" Hannah yelled back, after Matsuri snapped at her and turned her head toward the Sand girl next to her in anger.

"Who did you bet?" Gaara asked trying to change the subject before his student and friend started to fight over Hannah's randomness.

"My little sister, because she heard a rumor about how you don't have ice cream here, and wouldn't have let me hear the end of it, so I made a bet with her and, so far she's winning!" Hannah exclaimed crossing her arms as best she could against the ground with a huff on anger as Gaara once again smirked.

"There's one down the street from my house, if you want to go there." Matsuri said a moment later as Hannah let all the remaining anger from earlier wash away as she smiled and turned back toward Matsuri.

"Thank you, does any one else want to go?" Hannah asked as she turned back toward Gaara who had closed his eyes again and kept his face toward the sky.

"Sure!" Matsuri said instantly as they both started to eye Gaara mentally telling him to say yes and to come along with them.

"Fine." Gaara said simply, he had no idea why he was going, but it seemed better than the paperwork back at the mansion and if he could stop the girls from having their eyes drill holes in his head.

"Great, first person to get up doesn't have to pay, and the last person does. But the middle person just has to pay for themselves." Hannah said as she started to push away her laziness and was getting ready to jump up off the ground.

"Okay!" Matsuri shouted, and then sprang up surprising Hannah who decided to stay on the ground with Gaara. Gaara and Hannah just lay there however, neither wanting to get up, nor wanting to be the last person who would have to pay double

"Come on!" Matsuri said impatiently, after a minute of neither of them making a move. Gaara was used to her impatience and was going to start to get up when Hannah's voice rang out.

"Fine I'll get but first, you want to see something cool!" Hannah voice rang out excitingly she turned toward Gaara who looked at her with a bored expression. Matsuri just gestured impatience for Hannah to do it already.

Hannah grinned and closed her eyes relaxing her body and letting her breath slow to the point of sleep. Gaara blinked at Hannah's form and started to wonder when she hadn't moved after a couple of minutes if she had fallen asleep when her eyes snapped open to show a startlingly electric blue. Matsuri let out a small gasp of surprise at Hannah's eye color as Gaara's eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa..." Matsuri breathed, as a stream of water rose up from out of the ground as the grass around the staff browned and died. The staff harden into ice as Hannah grasped it in her hand to haul herself up.

"It's my Kekkei Genkai," Hannah plainly stated before she swung her arm in an upward motion as the water followed. Holding her hand in front of her with her palm to the sky the water gathered making a small ball before Hannah quickly opened and closed her hand in one fluid motion. The water ball shuddered for a moment before it evaporated into a mist that settled on the grass. Leaving the jade blades glistening for a second before the desert sun-dried the water.

"I belong to the Torres clan and our clan isn't very wealthy or well known. Not everyone processes the same power though and it varies for different people. My older sister can manipulate fire and my little sister control air and earth. We can only control four of the five charka elements though. People in my clan can also use all four or just one of the elements. My older sister control only three while my brother I can control all four although we have to concentrate harder to use the other three since water comes more easily to us." Hannah finished as Gaara got up slowly off the ground, and stared at Hannah along with Matsuri. He could barely believe that someone let alone an entire clan had ability somewhat like his. Although it wasn't entirely unheard of, the idea still shocked him nonetheless.

"How long have you been able to do this?" he asked carefully, wanting to know more although he didn't want to drill Hannah for more information in case this was only something the Leaf could know.

"I have this ability since I was born, but I didn't learn how to control it until it was around my birthday. Whenever someone is born with the Kekkei Genkai they start training around the age of five." Hannah answered truthfully then shrugged as she once again closed her eyes. After a deep breath and a moment of silence, she opened them again to show the same brown with the blue flecks that proved she was part of the Torres clan.

"Okay, I say we go get some ice cream now!" Hannah yelled throwing an arm in the air before walking ahead of them while letting her arm swing down in the process. Gaara and Matsuri blinked after her in surprise before Hannah turned around and shouted:

"Oh, and Gaara you have to buy Matsuri's ice cream, you were the last on up!" Hannah laughed, as Gaara frowned while Matsuri giggled beside him before they started after Hannah who had frowned due to the bitter taste lying had left in her mouth...

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

The three ninjas sat in the back of the pallor of the ice cream shop eating the ice cream they had bought at the counter. Hannah had gotten an ice cream sandwich, which was the cheapest thing on the menu, while Gaara and Matsuri ate vanilla cones. The second cheapest thing on the menu although Matsuri's was the most expensive of the three since she had requested sprinkles much to Gaara's dislike. They quietly ate with no small talk or at least until Hannah was finished eating.

"I should get going; I still have to run errands for my mom while I'm here." Hannah said quietly, when she finished her ice cream as she wiped her hands clean. Matsuri threw Hannah a quick glance of confusion as Hannah caught her eye and gave her a slight nod as Gaara blinked at Hannah's proclamation.

"Like what?" Matsuri asked as she bit into the cone as Gaara himself was almost to his last bit. She silently cheered in her head that Hannah was leaving her alone with Gaara but was still curious as to why.

"My cousin is getting married and my mom, after she retired from the ANBU, decided to become a wedding planner. She wants me to put in an order for some flowers here, because, and I quote, 'desert flowers are more beautiful, and will go nice with your cousin's hair'. I was supposed to do it when I got here, so I should get going." Hannah explained and she moved to get up and leave before she stopped and glanced at Gaara.

"Wait, are we training again tomorrow, or something, because if I don't come up with excuses, I am going to be running all over the place for my mom!" Hannah added before leaving as Gaara blinked in surprise and nodded to Hannah much to Matsuri's dislike.

"Yes, but this time I would like to see all your techniques, and styles, to see if you can help in training Matsuri." Gaara answered, he both wanted to see how strong of a Jounin she had become since the last time he saw her.

"Can't you just look in my file or something? You are the Kazekage." Hannah said simply not wishing to use more of her 'Kekkei Genkai' than she already used. GGaara's eye narrowed at the suggestion he wondered if Hannah wasn't telling him something but he dismissed it since he was still getting to know her better.

"Yes, but people can become stronger at a rapid rate, also there is no way to tell when it last has been updated." Gaara answered taking the last bite and Hannah with blinked out of annoyance that he ate his ice cream without it even dripping.

"It's already been updated; Tsunade wanted me to update it before I left. So you can just check it next time you get the chance." Hannah simply catching Gaara by surprise, he had not expected Tsunade to update Hannah's file and he wondered once again if Hannah was hiding something or Tsunade herself but he didn't let it show.

"Fine, I will check it tomorrow." Gaara said his tone final as he wiped his mouth and regarded Hannah with his usual cold stare. Hannah herself just met him head on and after a minute, she broke the eye contact with a sigh.

"Thank you! Goodnight Gaara, it was nice to see you again! Goodnight Matsuri it was nice to meet you! See you tomorrow!" Hannah said, before she left the store and waved before she ran off into the night leaving a confused Gaara and an almost forgotten Matsuri behind.

"How old were you, when you met her?" Matsuri asked Gaara, a little taken back that she had been secretive then so polite, before she had left. Matsuri wondered if only for a moment if Hannah was hiding something from her Kazekage and with a hint of happiness if that would drive the two a part.

"We were six years old when we met, and we only knew each other for a few weeks. She was the only person I knew back then, and she didn't judge me at all. She doesn't now for all I know, that's one of the reasons why, she's one of my closest friends..." Gaara explained to Matsuri before he got up, and left the store heading home. His head was reeling from the fact that Hannah had come back just today, and already she was being not only secretive but... opened to him as well.

_'She's still the same five year old from all those years ago and yet somehow she seems older.' _Gaara thought as he walked, taking the fastest way home possible, _'She also seems happier. I wonder if it's because we returned to each other?... Why didn't she want to show me her abilities? She kept insisting that I check her file... Weird.'_

Away in her apartment, Hannah Torres gasped as a familiar white-hot pain surged though her body. With a groan, she was on her knees in her living room as she fought for even a breath as her body tried to save itself from the pain and shut down. After a few more minutes of this terrible agony with the same starburst of pain, it was gone almost as quickly as it came and left her weak. She groaned while somehow stumbling to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed, grateful that tomorrow she wouldn't have to use, what her brother called, a 'curse' again.

_'I wasn't born with this and it will never leave me or my family... ever.' _That was the last though she had before her vision went black and sleep came.

**So, **how are you liking? Bet you're wondering what Hannah has huh? XD You will know soon but in the meantime please review and thanks you reading! **Bye!**


	5. The Secretary

**Hello! **This chapter is were Gaara looks at Hannah's file and we learn some stuff about her! Although I won't show the secret! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot that is all.** Enjoy!**

**The Secretary**

Gaara stared in surprise by what he found of Hannah's file; a majority of it just stated simple facts that you could hear from anyone while the rest of it was marked 'confidential' and was blank. The file read this:

**Name: **Hannah Torres  
><strong>Birthday:<strong> July 19  
><strong>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> 16  
><strong>Blood Type<strong>: A  
><strong>Birth Place:<strong> Leaf Village  
><strong>Team(s):<strong> Team 2  
><strong>Clan:<strong> Torres Clan  
><strong>Rank:<strong> Jounin  
><strong>Family:<strong>  
>Linda Torres (mother, <strong>Rank:<strong> Retired)  
>Cece Torres (Older sister, <strong>Rank:<strong> Jounin)  
>Ethan Torres (Brother,<strong> Rank:<strong> Jounin)  
>Millie Torres (Little sister,<strong> Rank:<strong> Genin)  
>Eve Torres (Baby sister, <strong>Rank:<strong> Academy Student)  
>Susie Torres (Niece)<br>Melony Torres (Aunt) **Etc.**  
><strong>Elemental Charka Type(s):<strong> Water, Earth, Fire, Air  
><strong>Personality: <strong>Is easy-going or sometimes hyperactive, sarcastic, and is usually quiet and polite around people. Doesn't notice hostility unless directed at her family. Loud and is occasionally described as insane. Likes pranks, baking, and reading, training, TV, and movies.  
><strong>Appearance: <strong>Has long brown hair that stops at the middle of her back when down, and has red and blonde streaks. Her bangs that are swept to the right of her face, but usually is seen wearing a ponytail. Has almond colored skin and, dark brown eyes with three blue flecks in each eye. Her face structure is narrow near her chin and round in the face. Wears a standard Jounin outfit, but has the Leaf plate on the right arm and is short-sleeved. The shirtsleeve also stops an inch above her elbow.

* * *

><p>Gaara blinked and reread the file once more if he missed something. Other than stating the jutsu's she knew, which he noted was a good number for any Jounin to have, and that she was three inches shorter than him, that was it. He placed the filed back just a knock on the door resonated though the room.<p>

"Come in." Gaara called masking his voice to hide his shock and suspicion as Hannah walked into the room. He saw the bags under her eyes and the half frown her lips were curled in. Although this brighten into a smile as she entered the room.

"Hi!" Hannah cheerfully as she closed the door behind her. She wore the same outfit from yesterday with her bangs swept to the right of her face until a stray lock of hair fell in front of her face. She glared it and blew it up until it fell back into place as she sighed in annoyance.

"Why is half of your file marked 'confidential'?" Gaara asked straightaway wanting to know what Hannah was keeping from him or if she was keeping something from him. Hannah merely blinked and made her way over to the chair she had sat in yesterday and pretended not to hear him.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't hear you, because the sentence didn't start with 'Hi'!" Hannah said simply, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, and glared at Gaara. Deja vu swept over Gaara at the sight of Hannah's glare.

Gaara just sighed though, "Hi Hannah, will you please tell me why half of your file is marked confidential?" he asked a strange mixture of annoyance and yet amusement in his eyes.

"Thank you and I don't know why half of it's marked confidential. I'm not the Hokage and I believe that title will be going to Uzumaki," Hannah stated while nodded her head in agreement to her words as Gaara gave her a blank look. He knew who she meant by Uzumaki but the fact she didn't know that her file was marked as confidential was irritating.

"Do you normally treat the other Kages like this?" he questioned as he sighed once more trying to calm his growing annoyance at the Leaf kunoichi in his office. Hannah just smiled and laughed lightly as she shook her head.

"No, only you." Hannah said her smile widening to a grin as Gaara turn his head over to her and blinked slowly. Surprise on his face as Hannah held back a laugh at it.

"Why?" Gaara asked raising a nonexistent eyebrow as he regarded Hannah with what now just faint amusement. Rather than the strange mixture as before he when looked at her.

"Because to me you're my best friend! Not the Kazekage, so I will treat you as I treat my friends!" Hannah said shrugging "And besides, you could do with more fun in your life." she said before she reached behind herself and started to dig around her weapons pack looking for something as Gaara shook his head at Hannah's statement.

"Quite shaking your head at me and do your paperwork while I ignore you and read." Hannah said and held up a small thick white book. The title of the book was faded and almost impossible for Gaara to read unless he got a closer look. Other than that, the book was a paperback and seemed like a long read for most people.

"Fine." Gaara said shrugging and turned back to his paperwork. Gaara really didn't mind doing paperwork, it was just sitting for hours, reading boring documents, and writing his name repeatedly, that bore the crap out of him as it would anybody after a while.

"Gaara?" Hannah said suddenly after what felt like an hour but in reality was twenty minutes or so. She had stopped reading for a moment to look in awe at the amount of paperwork Gaara had to do.

"What?" Gaara said not looking up as he read over a document asking for some elite ninja needed to help someone plant crops of rice.

"I feel bad for you." Hannah said suddenly surprising Gaara whose head snapped up, as he looked at her dumbfounded at her statement. He never really heard anyone say those words to him and all he was doing was paperwork...

"Why?" he asked blinking as he turned back awkwardly to the document in hand before writing a list of Genins he knew would complete the job.

"Because all you do all day is sign paperwork and train! I mean it's good that you're doing this, but still it must be pretty boring." Hannah said simply as she pointed to the stacks of paperwork by Gaara's desk as his eyes followed her finger to them. Gaara just frowned though as he placed another scroll on one of the piles.

"It's not that boring." Gaara said simply his voice not giving anything thing away. In fact, the way he said it sounded like he wasn't really defending it in the first place.

"Whatever you say, I would be bored doing it, but that's just me." Hannah said then went back to her book as she leaned back in her chair. Pushing the same lock of hair out of her way to read the book more clearly,

Gaara looked up from his paperwork and for some strange reason his eyes went straight for Hannah. She had her knees up to her chest and she was slumped a little in her chair reading. Her eyes moving back and forth on the page in rapid movement it was like that they weren't moving at all. Gaara watched, and was surprised at how fast she read it seemed like it was only a second the read a page before she would turn the page again.

"Hannah?" Gaara asked curious and trying to find a scapegoat to free himself of the troublesome paperwork that surrounded him of all sides.

"Yeah?" Hannah asked pausing for only a moment before looking up at Gaara with slightly widened eyes "What did you want?" she finished

"Were did you learn to read so fast?" Gaara asked surprising both himself and Hannah since he hadn't really wanted to ask her were she learned to read so fast she read but wanted to know how it was even possible.

"Oh well, my older sister would read so fast, I thought she was skipping pages. I wanted to out read her I guess, so I just read a bunch of books. I don't know hoe but I just got faster at reading." Hannah answered a little embarrassed at the thought of competing with her sister in something as silly as reading and not running races to see who was faster.

"Can you tell me about them?" Gaara asked remembering Hannah's file and how secretive it had been. How it gave little information and yet gave Gaara enough to know about a majority of her family already.

"Who?" Hannah asked curious to who he was talking about as she put the book in her lap the cover facing the ceiling as she did so. As to not lose her page as she regarded to Kazekage in front of her.

"Your siblings." Gaara said since he wanted to know about Hannah and her family. He wanted to know this stuff about the person he called his best friend.

"Well my little sister's nickname is Millie, since she hates her first name, so we just call her Millie. She also has the Kekkei Genkai, but controls Earth and she's 12. Still a Genin though, and she is also very annoying, but she's still a pretty awesome sister." Hannah explained while placing her head in her hand and staring at the ceiling.

"Go on." Gaara prompted as he looked at Hannah with an interest that Hannah never expected to be there. As he wanted to listen to her, explain who was in her crazy family.

"My baby sister's name is Eve; she recently started to train two years ago and has the ability Air. Although she is still in the academy, she is very skilled so far. She does random stuff for attention; it's crazy, but funny in a way." Hannah said with a small smile of wistfulness that as memories clouded her vision of her little sister screaming random things and running around like a chicken.

"What about your brother and older sister?" Gaara asked breaking Hannah out of her trance and dragging her back to reality. Hannah blinked once before her eyes cleared and with a wiry smile continued.

"Well, my brother, long story short, he's the most amazing fighter you're ever going to see. When he fights its elegant and yet edgy almost like a dance. We are so alike that it's scary sometimes though. Anyway, his name is Ethan and he became a Jounin a year before I did. Also he annoys the crap out of me on a daily basis, but I annoy him so were even in terms." Hannah said a slight smirk on her face as Gaara nodded. He wondered if Hannah's words rang true about her brother and if he was as amazing as Hannah calmly claimed. Hannah paused for a second before she continued double-checking on seeing if Gaara was still listening.

"And as for my older sister, she's 23 years old and she is working for the Hokage on a mission. Her name is classified since she hates it and so we call her by her nickname Cece. She is the mother of my favorite, and only niece, Susie Torres who herself in only r." Hannah finished as she started to pick up he book. She stopped though as an idea popped into her head as she turned back to Gaara who was still watching her.

"So, do I get to hear about your siblings now?" Hannah asked rubbing her eye with a slight smirk on her face thinking that Gaara wouldn't dwell into his personal life.

"Temari is the oldest of us and is currently dating Shikamaru Nara of the Leaf. My brother Kankuro is the second oldest and is currently at the Leaf." Gaara responded surprising Hannah who stopped rubbing her eye to stare at the Kazekage in shock that he_ did_ dwell into his personal life.

"Shikamaru... he's the boy genius of the village." Hannah said her finger in between her book holding the spot open ready to read. Although she rather continue the conversation anyway.

"Four years ago at the Chuunin exams Temari defeated him, but only because he fortified." Gaara said as Hannah nodded in agreement to his words remembering and watching the first battles of Naruto vs. Neji and of course Temari vs. Shikamaru.

"I know but I wouldn't count that as a win." Hannah said shaking her head in disapproval this time as Gaara gave a short nod to her words.

"I wouldn't either, but a win is a win." Gaara said shrugging before he picked up another paper and continued this job although Hannah of course wasn't finished yet.

"Gaara, you want to hear a funny story about Millie?" Hannah asked a slight smile on her lips as Gaara turned his gaze over to the brunette kunoichi away from him.

"Sure." Gaara responded with a shrug as Hannah grinned at him.

"When I was six, and Millie was three, I had just gotten home from the academy. My mom and Millie were arguing when I got inside..." Hannah began.

**-Flashback- (Hannah's POV)**

_"Hi mom, hi Millie!" I said, as I walked into the room before I froze at the scene before me. My mom and little sister obviously didn't hear me since, and this is what caused me to freeze my mom was angry._

_"..the cat didn't do it Millie!" my mom argued her voice deathly calm and quiet like she was just stating something simple like it was raining. Her eyes told a different story since they were cold and bright with anger that made her even scarier._

_"Well then..." Millie saw me, and pointed a small chubby finger at me "Hannah did it!" she shouted jumping up and down as my mother sighed and shook her head in disbelief before she sighed._

_"Hannah didn't do it she was at school." my mom responded again her voice still quiet yet the anger in her eyes faded to a tired look._

_"Hannah didn't do what?" I asked in third person as I glanced back and forth between the two of them. Unsure of what was unfolding before me as my mother sighed and placed her hand against her forehead._

_"Your little sister threw all the practice kunai on the roof again, and your brother is trying to them down." my mom responded as I raised my brows in surprise and threw Millie a questioning look on wither or not she really did do it._

_"I didn't do it!" Millie shouted stomping her little feet on the floor in protest to the accusations that were being made against her._

_"Millie?" I asked feigning innocent in my voice as Millie turned toward me her eyes bright with tears as she looked at me._

_"What?" her voice high and cracking as her eye shone with unshed tears as she looked up at me. I smiled lightly at her before dropping down more to her level._

_"How did you get them on the roof?" I asked as my mother raised a brow at me and Millie herself grinned from ear to ear forgetting out mother for a moment to gloat._

_"I used our Kekkei Genkai; it was easy and... aw!" Millie exclaimed as my mom glared at her and said_

_"So you did do it! Thank you Hannah, now go help your brother!" and with that my mother dragged a helpless Millie out of the room as I sighed and left to go find and help my brother._

**-End of Flashback- (Normal POV)**

"It took us three hours to get them all down!" Hannah said trying to control her laughter although the occasional giggle or chuckle would break loose from her hold.

Gaara chuckled "She tried to blame on the cat?" he asked his mouth twitching up into a wiry smile as he looked at Hannah as she nodded letting loose a chuckle along with him.

"Once, I accidentally almost hit the cat, and I guess it didn't sleep all the time but it threw a kunai at me." Hannah said plainly but after a moment broke out in a fit of laughter. Gaara gave her one of his mini smiles and continued his work.

"So any more funny stories you wish to tell me?" Gaara asked, curious what else had happened in her life before they saw each other again. Hannah smirked and nodded before pointing to the paperwork that he had on his desk.

"A bunch, but there so many hours in a day, and you're not even done with your paperwork." Hannah replied as Gaara looked down and bit back a sigh at the sight before him. With a nod Gaara started, his paperwork once again as Hannah began to read her book.

Just then, the secretary came in as Hannah straightened up Gaara glanced up and looked at the woman before him with a discerned look before going back to work. The woman stood in the middle of the room biting her lip and when she didn't sit down Gaara once again looked up.

"My lord Kazekage, forgive me for asking, but may I have then next six months off.," asked Gaara's secretary she was looked a little over twenty and was short for her age. She was though given her age at least a few inches taller than Gaara though.

"Of course, just let me know who will be your replacement, and you can leave right away." Gaara said he voice had an understanding ring to it although he said it brisk and straight to the point as usual.

"Oh well, I couldn't find one." she answered truthfully rubbing her hand back and forth in embarrassment as she once again bit her lip this time in nervousness.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he studied his secretary "Why?" he asked

"All the people who replied where fan-girls." she said shyly a light blush to her cheeks as embarrassment rained down on the poor women and she uncertainly took a step back to balance herself.

"Oh, then I'm afraid you can't take your vacation," Gaara saw Hannah raise her hand out of the corner of his eye "Yes, Hannah?" he asked and turned to his best friend

"I could do it." she said evenly closing her book like before; middle finger inside the book while the pointer and ring held it together letting the middle one get squashed.

"Do what?" Gaara asked confused as Hannah's mouth twitch into a small smirk before going blank once more.

"I could be the replacement secretary." Hannah said evenly once again as Gaara stared a bit dumbfounded at the idea of Hannah as a secretary.

"Why?" Gaara asked still confused over as to why Hannah would even want to do this. It was very boring in the office and even Gaara had to admit it sometimes.

"Because, it would give me a reason to hang out here, and I have nothing else better to do," Hannah explained shrugging once before she met Gaara's eyes.

"You would really do that for me miss?" the secretary asked happily although she herself was also quiet confused as to why this girl would do it much less for a total stranger.

"Sure, I organize my mom's wedding stuff all the time. How hard can this be?" Hannah asked with another shrug as she stood from her chair and placed her book back in her weapons pouch. Gaara blinked as the secretary thanked Hannah once more before he cleared his throat.

"Okay it's decided, Hannah will be the replacement secretary. As soon as she trained on how this all works, you may leave on your vacation." Gaara said to the secretary, and began to finish his paperwork, while the secretary started to show Hannah around.

The secretary lead Hannah over to a corner in the room of Gaara's office, there was a small space and a gray filing cabinet sat in the corner by a large desk. It was a quiet space, and not meant to be seen by anyone who walked in. Hannah guessed that it was the secretary's job to help, but not to be seen.

"This will be your desk," the secretary said plainly and gestured to a dark maple four-legged desk with two drawers with a regular handle in the middle of them. On top of the large maple desk sat a black desk lamp that looked over where papers would soon sit. Overall, it was a basic desk sleek and yet modern as Hannah looked it over once more.

"Nice desk, maple right?" Hannah asked raising a brow at the secretary who in turn threw her a look of surprise. The secretary just nodded before she started to explain on what to do.

"... Do you understand what to do now?" the secretary asked after a few short minutes of walking around the mansion itself and what files went were when Gaara was done checking them over.

"Yep!" Hannah said she was sure that she could remember to walk down the hall for a water bottle and shove files into specific place in the cabinet behind her.

"Good, I will be leaving then goodbye and thank you again!" the secretary called as she grabbed her purse and started to make her way to the door. She waved over her shoulder to Hannah and bowed once to Gaara.

"Your welcome and goodbye!" Hannah waved just as the door closed as she turned back to her new position. It wasn't long before she had sorted though the mess on the desk and was reading.

"Hannah," Gaara started and was surprised to be cut off by the person he was calling herself.

"I know I'm coming..." Hannah muttered and getting up she started her job; she started to organize the files.

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

"Okay that's all the paperwork!" Hannah said happily brushing her hands together although they were relatively clean and free of any marks.

"I think that was more paperwork than yesterday." Gaara muttered mainly to himself as Hannah shrugged and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gaara turned toward the source of the hand in surprise as Hannah smiled at him.

"So, it went by faster, didn't it?" Hannah counter and when Gaara said nothing shouted "Hannah: 1 Gaara: 0!"

"What?" Gaara asked confused as Hannah laughed and started to make her way to the door.

"It's something me and my brother do to get on each other's nerves!" Hannah explained over her shoulder as she swept the door wide opened and held it open for Gaara who narrowed his eyes at Hannah not moving.

"Why would you annoy one another?" Gaara asked his eyes cold as Hannah sighed and leaving the door opened walked up to Gaara.

"Because it's fun that way, don't you like annoying your siblings?" Hannah asked as she stepped behind him. Gaara's eyes followed her as he tensed when he sensed her behind him.

"...Sometimes..." Gaara answered unsure where this was going as Hannah placed both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Annoying your siblings is fun! Now we better get going, or we will be late to training with Matsuri!" Hannah said and with that, her true intentions became clear as she started to push Gaara out the door.

"You don't need to push..." Gaara said, as he voice was lost down the hall as Matsuri stepped out from behind a corner where she had hidden. She herself had wanted to ask the secretary for the job, but Hannah was at her desk already.

_'Gaara said that girl is only his friend, but what if she's more than that?' _Matsuri asked herself mentally _'Well, I'm not giving Gaara up without a fight!'_ she thought and ran to be at the training spot first._ 'Only one person deserves Gaara and that's me!'_ Matsuri finished that thought with a smirk, and ran faster.

**So **how am I doing so far? Review is welcomed though not mandatory! XD Until next time! **Bye!**


	6. Oh Brother, Kankuro Is Back!

**Hello!** Not really, anything important to say since the title pretty much sums up the chapter. Kankuro make his first appearance in the story! XD  
><strong><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> **I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all.**** Enjoy!****

**Oh Brother, Kankuro Is Back!**

"Again!" Gaara snapped from were he stood his arms crossed over his chest and his hair waving in the wind. Although it wasn't the wind blowing though the Kazekage's hair that made him look formidable but instead the irate look on his face as he stared at the two kunoichi before him.

Matsuri was on her hands and knees panting as sweat trailed along her forehead as the young girl tried to catch her breath. Hannah was hanging upside down from a tree branch and were her hair wasn't gathered in a ponytail was streaming down. Her arms trailed above her head as her face started to go a little pink from the blood that started to make its way down to her head. She was waiting for Matsuri to catch her breath so they could continue the training. Were Hannah was to swing Matsuri over the tree branch and once Matsuri was over Hannah would flip off and start to race her. They had done that all day, trying to get Matsuri to become faster. She could beat Gaara in a race, easily, but could barely even keep up with Hannah, who claimed it was because she had to chase her sisters her whole life.

"Actually that's how I met Hinata and Naruto." Hannah stated a while back after the first few attempts when Matsuri was once again trying to catch her breath as Gaara turned toward her in confusion although it was Matsuri who asked his question.

"I thought you already knew them? I mean you all live in the same village." Matsuri said and this was followed by a short coughing fit of her lungs trying to get air back into them. Hannah blinked as she walked forward and started to gently pat the other girls back.

"I never really met them I mean I heard of them but we were in different classes back at the academy and Ethan and I became Genin a year before them. We constantly got sent out on missions and so we never really got a chance to meet them." Hannah finished with a shrug as the two sand shinobi nodded excepting her answer although a question remained and once again, Matsuri was the one to ask it.

"How?" Matsuri asked hoping that the story would be long enough to distract Gaara a little longer from the training since she was already tiring.

"Well, my brother and I were out with Millie and Eve when, they got the brightest idea to run off..." Hannah began

**-Flashback (Hannah's POV)-**

_"Millie, Eve get back here!" I shouted as Ethan sped forward trying to grab Eve who managed to somehow increase in speed._

_"Fuck!" Millie shouted suddenly as she ran straight into a boy clad in an orange and black jumpsuit. The boy's azure eyes widened in surprise at the small missile that was headed right toward him as they collided. Ethan, Eve, and I gasped at the profanity that had forced its way out of our sister's mouth._

_"Millie!" Ethan, Eve, and I said at once, while Millie's eyes widened in both surprise and fear. Hastily she forgot the boy who lay in the middle of the street knockout from the impact as Millie threw up both of her hands covering her mouth._

_"Don't tell mom!" she shouted, and started to run again, while Eve remained frozen to the spot. Her dark brown eyes wide with fear as she looked up at my brother and I._

_"Am I going to get yelled at like Millie?" she asked her eyes somehow managing to get even bigger as I reach out and pat her head._

_"No, you didn't swear, and Millie is probably going to die when we get back." I say sadly, as Ethan took off down the street after the notorious Millie._

_"I am so sorry that my little sister crashed into you and your date." I said remembering the boy who Millie crashed into as a girl with beautiful long indigo hair started to help the boy who I noticed had blonde hair._

_"D-date!" the girl stuttered as her cheeks went red as she dropped the arm she was holding to help the boy up. The boy had leaned on said arm and once again was caught by earth as he fell to the ground once more._

_"Date? Oh, you mean Hinata, she's not my date she a friend, I'm Naruto." the boy said a big grin on his face despite the fact he had fallen twice, as he stood to full height. He was taller than I was and although his grin was goofy, it was also comforting._

_"Oh, it's nice to meet you, wait didn't you say that you're Hinata Hyuuga?" I asked curious as I eyed to girl over wondering if she really was the girl, I had heard about before._

_"Y-yes, why?" Hinata asked back clearly confused over the reason I had asked her who she was._

_"Oh, I just heard that you had the best chakra control in the Leaf, and I wanted to know if that was true." I said with a shrug as Hinata blushed a light red and smiled shyly at the ground._

_"Oh, well thank you, and I don't think it's the best." Hinata said blushing as she started to wave the comment away. Although Naruto wouldn't allow that as he started in with his input._

_"That's not true you do have the best!" Naruto argued his blue eyes blazing as Eve tugged on my hand reminding me that it was time to go back._

_"Oh, I have to get going, and I am really sorry again for my sister, good-bye." I said as I grabbed Eve's hand and ran to meet my brother who has somehow successfully caught Millie. Leaving the arguing Hinata and Naruto behind as I ran._

**-End of Flashback-**

"You know, actually, they started dating a month later." Hannah said as her eyes glazed over in the memory of another event. Gaara nodded not that Hannah really noticed but Matsuri didn't have enough of a rest.

"Why, was Millie so scared of your mom, did she hit you or something?" Matsuri asked wanting more rest and because she wanted to use any information, she could get on Hannah to use against the girl herself.

"No, never it was just the way she yelled at us that was scary." Hannah said and once again looked away in the distance although she shivered at the memory that rose up this time.

"How?" Gaara asked this time curious about what it might have been like in case his own mother had lived...

"She would just talk in a calm, quiet voice, and her eyes would go all cold, she would just... look at you...it was just... scary" Hannah finished with a shudder as she grabbed the tree branch and swung herself up on it. After settling in and hanging by her legs, they started to train once more.

Now some minutes later, Hannah herself was ready to give up with all the blood running to her head but mostly because Matsuri needed to rest some more. Although they were in the shade the desert, sun was still unforgiving. Even to Matsuri who unlike Hannah grew up in the desert like Gaara.

"Gaara, how about a break? Blood is rushing to my head, and more importantly Matsuri can barely breathe!" Hannah yelled waving her arms despite the fact that she was hanging from a tree. Gaara blinked once at the spectacle Hannah was making as Matsuri glared at the girl who was trying to persuade her Kazekage.

Gaara noticed the tried look that crossed Matsuri's face despite the lighter brunettes glare, and shouted "Five minutes!" much to Matsuri's mixture of gratitude and hate as she sank to the ground.

"Seven!" Hannah shouted back, her head starting to pound as Matsuri's legs gave out from underneath her..

"Fine." Gaara muttered knowing that Hannah was just going to when in the end.

It wasn't long tat Hannah was by Matsuri's side who was too tired to continue her glare as Hannah forced her to sit up from were she lay.

"Don't lie down; it's not good for here sit up." Hannah said her voice was warm, and Gaara wondered if she used this tone for her siblings. Matsuri groaned as she was forced to do as she was told despite her body's displeasure.

"Here, just give me a second." Hannah said as she pulled out a scroll, and opened it. Gaara watched as she excreted a fresh water bottle, and handed it to Matsuri who looked at it doubtfully.

"It's okay, I change the bottle everyday. It's clean." Hannah said smiling, but adds quickly, as Matsuri presses it to her lips "Don't drink it all at once, it's not good for you, just small sips okay?" Hannah asked and Matsuri nods her yes and began to drink lightly from the bottle. Her hate had evaporated in the heat since Hannah had supplied her with substance.

"Thank you." Matsuri said when she was done drinking, and had her breathing straighten out. Hannah smiled warmly at her once again before she took the empty bottle back in her scroll.

"No problem, you always have to be prepared in my family. You never know what's going to pop out at you." Hannah stated as she placed the scroll back in her pouch. Matsuri who still had yet to realize she hated the girl in front of her gave her a curious look.

"Like what?" Matsuri asked as Gaara who had witnessed the whole thing turned his sea green eyes toward the other brunette who shrugged before she replied:

"Just pure random things. Hey Gaara, are we done training, I'm tried!" Hannah whined as Matsuri's eyes darkened once again to a hate as Gaara sighed inwardly. He half hoped that the quiet war between the two girls would be done and over with by now.

"Fine, it's starting to get late anyways." Gaara said nodding towards the setting sun as Hannah threw her arms in the air in happiness.

"Hey! No more training!" Hannah yelled as Matsuri began to glare at her, Gaara wondered if for a moment if Hannah was actually going to jump up in the air and was half-surprised when she didn't.

"Were did you learn all that stuff anyways?" Matsuri asked as she stood from the ground doing her best not to sway at the sudden dizziness that had overcome her. Hannah gave her a worried glance before answering the question.

"My older sister is a medicinal ninja, so I learn the basics from her. I can also heal just about anything, with my Kekkei Genkai." Hannah said as they started to make their way out of the forest. Gaara glanced at his old friend curiosity bright in his teal eyes as he look at her.

"Like what?" Gaara asked his curiosity spiked as Hannah glanced up at him in surprise that he didn't know since he had checked her file.

"Oh, basically minor sometimes major things. I can heal broken bones, cuts, bruises and cuts as far as minor things but the only major thing I can heal in the muscles. Like a sprain or some sort of muscle tearing. I can't heal major wounds like damage to the organs or brain like concussions." Hannah said shrugging, as they stepped out of the greenery and out onto the field.

"Really, why?" Matsuri asked wondering what good a medic was if they couldn't heal any major wounds as Hannah sighed.

"I don't know. I mean if it's on the surface I can heal just fine since I can see it but the last time I tried to heal a wound like that I couldn't visualize it. I sent some charka in to help but it wouldn't let me get a clear picture and everything was hazy. My water didn't even get that far either and it mixed with their blood." Hannah let out a sigh as they made their way toward the opening of the grounds, "Well no one's perfect."

"Also Gaara, please don't get to mad at me, but maybe it's not Matsuri's speed that's the problem, it's her stamina." Hannah said thoughtfully after sometime of walking causing Gaara to glance at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked crossing his arms again and stopping as Hannah turned toward him. Hannah just blinked at him since she thought he would understand by know as Matsuri looked in between the two trying to get one of them to notice she was there.

"Well if you don't have a lot of stamina then you can't endure long distances. So there for it doesn't matter if you are fast or not since it would only come in bursts. Matsuri is fast when it comes to running a few miles but after that, she tires easily. Therefore, if we work on her endurance and stamina then she'll be fine. Get my point." Hannah explained as Gaara blinked in surprise at the fact he hasn't considered that an option in training Matsuri.

"I will take that into consideration. Thank you, Hannah." he said then nodded once in agreement with his words before turning and walking away once more. Hannah smiled a bit at the praise, and behind their backs Matsuri frowned.

With that being said and planned mentally by Gaara they continued their way back to the village. On the way home ever they had to pass one of the rare rivers in the Sand. The bridge wasn't very big considering that the river wasn't that big either. Besides that, however the bridge was average and sturdy when a voice rang out.

"Hey little bro' it's me!" said voice called out a voice that Gaara was all too familiar with as the Kazekage himself tried to suppress a groan.

"Kankuro, aren't you supposed to be at the Leaf?" Gaara asked evenly, trying not to sound bothered that his brother was breaking one of the rules in the Leaf and Sand treaty.

"Nah, it was too boring! So I switched with another ninja!" Kankuro explained as he walked up to the three of them. His eyes were closed making him look more cat-like in his suit.

"And you didn't inform me?" Gaara asked getting clearly annoyed despite his brother's ease. Hannah who had seen this happen many times in her family and to herself cut in.

"Hi I'm Hannah, and as you can see, I am the ninja that was supposed to take your place." Hannah said extending her hand to the cat boy before Gaara could try and, in a nice way of saying it, hurt him in a bodily way.

"Well, well look at what we have here? Have we met?" Kankuro asked, finally taking notice of Hannah with both of his eyes opened now. Hannah suppressed a shiver at the way they raked over her.

"No, we have not." Hannah said politely as Gaara noticed her unease and Matsuri suppressed a smirk at the scene unfolding before her.

"I thought so; I would remember someone as pretty as you." Kankuro said, winking at Hannah, who just took a step back, clearly starting to get annoyed herself and was wondering why she didn't let Gaara hurt his brother.

"What did you just say?" her warm voice from earlier now had ice in it as she steadied herself ready to hurt the Kazekage's brother herself.

"I was just saying how hot you are and-" Kankuro started but this time it was Gaara who intervened as he said:

"I think you should just stop now." Taking notice of Hannah's growing anger, and trying to prevent his brother's face from getting smashed in by another person other than himself.

"Fine, catch you later sweetheart!" Kankuro said with a small frown before he turned toward Hannah winking once more before running off.

Hannah inwardly shuddered as she watched Kankuro run off. She hated people like that and hate in her family was a very strong word to use about something. They were just creeps, and they freaked her out, whenever one of them called her something like that. Yet he was Gaara's brother so she was just going to have to deal with it until he left again.

"Thanks Gaara, I was really worried that I would have to smash his face, no offense to you or your family, but I HATE guys like that." Hannah growled her voice hard, then sighed and shook her head. As though trying to expel all the bad thoughts she had in the past minute.

"Why?" Gaara asked though he couldn't understand what Kankuro said to disturb his friend. Other that horribly flirting with her of course but most girls just brushed it off not letting it get under their skin.

"Well I have two years to find a fiancé and if I don't find one by the time I turn 19. I have to experience the joy of an arranged marriage!" Hannah admitted sarcasm sharp in her word although her tone was more tired and with a sigh she added, "That and I have at least one stalker, I don't need two."

"Sorry to hear that." Gaara said lowering his eyes to the lazy river that was under their feet. He wanted to cheer Hannah up when an idea struck him, so crazy that even Naruto would approve.

"Well, at least I have sometime, and look that's a beautiful sight." Hannah says pointing towards the sunset as Gaara spared a glance up and was surprised to agree that it was a nice sunset. Now was the time to put his plan into action.

Without warning, using his sand he grabbed Hannah's ankle, and threw her off the bridge straight into the river. Hannah cried out in surprise not expecting Gaara to throw her into a river. As she swam to the surface, she saw that Matsuri had a look of pure shock of what happened and yet had delight in her eyes that Gaara had throw her off a bridge. Gaara himself had his eyes were closed, and he was covering his mouth to keep from laughing. They hadn't noticed Hannah had now surfaced, and was swimming in the water, until she used her Kekkei Genkai, and grabbing Gaara's ankle just as he did to her pulled him into the water also. Gaara looked at Hannah in shock who just gave him a stoic face in return to his flabbergasted one.

"You pulled me in first, don't think that I wasn't going to try, and get you back!" Hannah shouted in her defense as she turned toward the shore.

The two friends then swam to the shore in silence, when they reached they got a good look at each other. Each of them were dripping wet, Hannah's uniform looked twice as big on her as Gaara's hair was straight and soggy as well as his clothes from the water. In fact with his hair, fully wet Hannah couldn't help but to burst out laughing, while Gaara gave short controlled chuckles.

"Y-your hair looks like a wet mop!" Hannah shouted pointing to the monstrosity that was Gaara's hair while Gaara himself just pointed to Hannah's clothes. Hannah looked down and realized how they seemed to stretch two sizes bigger and once again, they started to laugh.

"Are you two insane?!" Matsuri shouted, as she ran over to the soaking wet friends. Her face was one of utter disbelief that her Kazekage would to something like this.

Gaara and Hannah exchanged a look one that only they could understand. As Hannah whose eyes were still blue from her earlier use of her Kekkei Genkai**, **pulled the water out of their clothes and hair, instantly drying them before splashing the water onto Matsuri. She gasped as the cold river water collided into her, as she now became the soaked one. At the sight of the soggy Matsuri, two friends found themselves back into their insane laughter.

"Oh, ha ha ha, now dry me off!" Matsuri yelled stomping her foot pissed off that Gaara would allow something like that and that Hannah had the nerve to do it. As Hannah laughed her guts out and Gaara himself chuckled very amused at the prank they had just pulled.

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

"Wow, Gaara I never heard you laugh or chuckle that much before!" Matsuri said a little astonished, that Gaara had laughed that long. It took the two friends several minutes to stop their insane laughter, and to dry Matsuri.

Gaara shrugged "It was very amusing." he said and Matsuri repressed a sigh at Gaara's bland tone, one that she noted with envy, jealously, and hatred he ever rarely used, when he talked to Hannah. Who had left to go run errands for her mother again.

"I have to go, or else Temari is going to kill Kankuro, goodbye Matsuri." Gaara said briskly to his student when they had come to their crossroads as he walked away without a second glance.

Matsuri's face fell as she started to trudge home. She could barely ever make Gaara talk to her let alone make him laugh as easily as Hannah had done _'And all she did was get him wet! Although it was very nice to see Gaara smile...'_

At that thought, she smiled but frowned when another thought came to mind. _'What does Gaara see in her anyways? She's loud, obnoxious, and noisy! He deserves someone better, like me!'_

At this a smirk crossed her lips, and with a new determination she thought _'I am Gaara's one and only wither or not he knows! And his so-called friend is not going to stand in the way of that!' _Matsuri gave herself a mental clap on the back and started to walk home with a new spring in her step.

A couple of miles away, Hannah sighed with pleaser, as she fell onto her apartment bed, after running the order for a cake for her mom. She was drained from all the training in the hot sun as she twisted herself into her covers. Suddenly a sharp pain erupted within herself as she winced and took in a sharp breath from the pain. It wasn't physical and yet it felt like a zap like someone had just micro-waved her organs.

_'Ugh! This sucks! Why is it every time I use this… thing that I have these pains!?'_ Hannah shouted mentally as she turned in her bed before she was on her back and staring at the ceiling. With a small sigh after waiting, a bit, if any more pains would come back she rolled onto her side grateful she didn't use her Kekkei Genkai longer than she had as sleep finally came.

**So! **Gaara was a bit OOC in this one but you have to admit he is better at actions than words sometimes and so I made him act! Anyway do you feel the tension building with Matsuri!? XD Well until next time! **Bye!**


	7. Let's Not Forget

**Hello! **This one has a bit more Gaara OOC but according to the reviews you guys like that! Of course it won't be too bad but… well you people can decide that! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all.**** Enjoy!****

**Let's Not Forget**

Once again confronted by paperwork Gaara wore his usual stoic face but instead in was a bit happier that the size of his usual amount of paperwork had reduced a little. The peace of the quiet office was comforting to the quiet Kazekage. That was until his replacement secretary made her appearance in her usual uniform. Although a bright smile on her face as she stepped into the office annoying Gaara already since she hadn't bothered to knock.

"Hi Gaara, good morning!" Hannah said as she took her seat at her desk leaning back against the giant black office chair as she did so.

"Why are you so… happy today?" Gaara asked after a slight pause as he studied Hannah's mood. Usually when she came in on mornings her face would be blank until she got up and brought some coffee.

"I found my phone today… my bag ate it, and I also found my headphones." Hannah said still smiling as she started to reorganize her already organized desk. Gaara blinked at his document and with a confused expression looked up.

"What?" Gaara asked he knew of course what a cell phone was since they had occasionally used them on missions and other needs but he hadn't really heard of headphones.

"Well my uncle is an inventor and is always inventing random stuff that people don't really need. Although occasionally he does invent something that you can use from time to time. Anyway he came up with this idea of some kind of miniature speakers for when you're on the go and you want music but you don't want to disturb others. He gave a pair to Ethan and me and somehow placed music on our phones. It was our birthday present from this year!" Hannah explained still smiling as she took out a notebook from a drawer in her desk. Gaara nodded in response and after a moment of replaying, what she had said realized something…. That he didn't even know her birthday.

"When is your birthday?" Gaara asked placing his pen on the desk with a small clack as Hannah looked up from her notebook.

"July 19... I think that it was two weeks after I left" Hannah said after a moment of thought as she ripped out a piece of paper.

"Then your birthday was last month," Gaara, muttered as a feeling of unease unfurled inside him before he added "Happy birthday, Hannah."

"Thanks and happy late birthday to you too, Gaara. Although I am ten years late." Hannah said as she started to chuckle until another thought hit her. With a loud groan, she leaned back against her chair as she slapped a hand to her forehead in stupidity.

"What is it?" Gaara asked as he once again looked up from his paperwork to see Hannah groaning with a pained look on her face as concern welled up in his chest.

"I just realized that I'm ten years late on birthday present." Hannah responded with a sigh before she sat back up in her chair. Her lips now curved into a frown at the thought before she continued to fold the blank paper in front of her.

"What are you doing to that paper?" Gaara asked after a series of tears, crinkles, swearing, and muttering were issued through the room made by none other than Hannah.

"Just wait and see, now get back to your paperwork." Hannah said, not looking up from what she was doing which was trying to fold a corner of the paper underneath another corner and failing.

"Fine." Gaara said after another short observation as he continued his work as Kazekage. After two minutes of working on paperwork though, Hannah finally declared that she was done,

"What is it?" Gaara asked as he stared at the figure Hannah was holding in her hand. That was until he realized it was some type of paper bird as she placed it carefully and gently on her desk.

"It's a paper crane, and I can make it fly too!" Hannah said smiling as she took in a slightly deep breath. Gaara blinked at her words as a blank expression settled on his face.

"How?" Gaara asked through he was curious in his tone in felt nothing but disbelief as a thought entered his mind. _'Knowing her she's just going to throw it a crossed the room'_

"Like this." Hannah said as she gently picked the little paper crane up and balanced it in her palm.

With an exhale of the rest of her breath she pointed her pointer and thumb toward the little bird. Two strings of pure charka came out of Hannah's thumb and pointer fingers' as Gaara watched as the bird lifted out of Hannah's opened hand. With a flick of her wrist it soared a crossed the room.

_'Well at least she didn't throw it...' _Gaara thought, as Hannah moved her fingers together, and the crane appeared to be flapping. She moved her hand up and down and the little bird made its journey a bit unsteady around the room.

"Good, charka control." Gaara commented although it was obvious that it was taking all of Hannah's concentration since she had to land the little bird on the corned of Gaara's desk before she could answer.

"Thank you, after I meet Hinata, we started training. That's how I got to be this good." Hannah replied with a light smile on her face. Gaara blinked at the smile as something seemed to stir in his chest just as Hannah once again took control of the bird.

Hannah made the crane soar to the ceiling and swoop toward the floor. She made it flutter like a real bird in front of Gaara's face before it took off to another corner of the room. Loops followed after that as the bird did a series of aerobatics. All while moving her pointer and thumb in a sequence that made it as though the bird wasn't paper despite its color and that it was alive.

"You're very distracting." Gaara said, after Hannah made the crane sit on his head, while he was signing his name on another document.

"Thank you, and now I read." Hannah said as she tried and failed to gracefully land the paper bird on her desk as it toppled over. With an eye roll at the bird, she calmly took out a thick black book and promptly began to read.

After some time of reading, filing, writing, and muttering on Hannah's part about a stupid decision someone made in her book Gaara was almost done. That was until another crazy thought made its way into his mind. Gaara with a small smirk opened his gourd under his desk, and silently slid his sand out. He made it gather, and float, right above Hannah's head where she noticed nothing, and was consumed in her book. A crazy smile spread on his lips, as he let the sand rain down, on an unsuspecting Hannah. This caused Hannah to gasp in shock, as sand covered her from head to toe. A giant pile on her head and on her book sprayed everywhere, as she shook herself trying to get the sand off her body.

"W-what just happened?" Hannah asked, completely shocked at what Gaara just did. Gaara although just sat back and turned around in his chair. He could barely control his laughter since the face Hannah had made when he sent the sand down was one word, priceless.

"Gaara, I have a little more paper work- What happened in here?" Temari yelled as she entered Gaara office and was surprised to find a girl covered in sand and Gaara's back to the door.

"Your brother just dumped his sand on me, for no reason!" Hannah yelled and started to wave her arms in the air for emphasis and glared at Gaara's chair as he turned around his face blank despite his smirk.

"I did have a reason, actually two, first you were annoying me, and second it was a prank." Gaara said calmly as he folded his hand under his chin and gazed at Hannah coolly who rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny prank, now will you please get your sand off of me." Hannah said through gritted teeth as Gaara smirked once again clearly please by her reaction to the prank.

"Will someone tell me what happened in here?" Temari asked as she gazed around the room unsure of what to make of the conundrum she had found herself in.

"I'm Hannah, and Gaara's best friend, I am also the exchange ninja from the leaf. You're Temari, right? It's nice to meet you!" Hannah said and smiled at Gaara's older sister who was still trying to register what Gaara had done to this girl when said girl spoke confusing Temari even more.

"Wait, did you say that your Gaara's best friend?" asked Temari pointing a finger at Hannah as best she could since she had a stack of paperwork in her arms for Gaara.

"Yup, we knew each other for about 10 years!" Hannah said happily with a smile to Temari before she frowned at Gaara and asked "Gaara, will you please get your sand, now?"

Gaara smirked one more before he raised his arm. The sand like always responded instantly as he gestured to the gourd hidden beneath his desk. With that he leaned back over his paperwork his mouth no longer twisted into a smirk but instead a blank line. Meaning that he was done playing and that he had work to do. Hannah sighed with pleasure at the fact the itchy strangely hot sand was off her skin as Temari blinked once more.

"Okay… well here's the paperwork and Gaara stop pranking Hannah… um bye." Temari said befuddled at the fact that Gaara was acting like a six-year-old.

_'Weird, I never seen he smirk that much...' _Temari thought as she replayed the scene in her mind of Gaara's smirks and she could have sworn he even chuckled a bit at Hannah. Temari herself did what her brother didn't as she smiled to herself and hoped that one of these days that girl Hannah would be able to help her brother do that….

"Done!" Gaara and Hannah declared in unison Gaara leaning back in his chair as Hannah jumped up from her spot on the floor from filing, as they turned toward each other in surprise.

"Let's go Matsuri must be waiting." Gaara said plainly, as Hannah just nodded and with that, they went to find Gaara's apprentice.

-**Training Field-**

"Gaara, do we have to train today?" Hannah questioned Gaara as they headed for the trees to once again try to get Matsuri to the level of speed that Gaara wanted her at.

"Yes." Gaara said plainly not bothering to explain why or what they would do once they were done.

"But, if we train everyday then our bodies won't have enough time to recover, and I think that Matsuri deserve a break!" Hannah said as she stopped next to a tree and crossed her arms in front of her chest; although her case was valid, she actually didn't want to train that day anyway.

"I'm fine!" Matsuri lied though she didn't feel her absolute best, but that wasn't going to stop her from being with Gaara.

"You're lying." Hannah said as she turned toward Matsuri and narrowed her eyes. She was just in time to notice a small twitch in her jaw. One that most everyone had in their jaw even if they could lie with ease to the untrained eye.

"How can you tell?" Gaara asked as he also turned toward his student his eyes ranking over her face trying to detect something that had already disappeared.

"I grew up with three other sisters, and a brother, they always blamed stuff on me that I didn't do! So, I know when someone's lying!" Hannah explained as she took a few steps toward Matsuri although trying to dare her to disagree with what she had just said.

"Is this true?" Gaara asked Matsuri, who looked surprised when he looked at her with his pale blue-green eyes that she loved so much.

"Yes." Matsuri said with a slight frown of disappointment after a moment of the two of them staring at her waiting for her answer. This just caused Hannah to mutter to Gaara:  
>"Let me talk to her for a moment." before she pulled Matsuri away so Gaara couldn't overhear them but instead had him narrow his eyes in suspicion but he said nothing as they walked away.<p>

"What is it?" Matsuri asked and this just caused Hannah to sigh again before she turned towards her, and said:

"Matsuri, if you don't feel good and try to train, it's going to do damage to your body. Then your body in response is just going to quite on you, then your going to be in the hospital and," Hannah stopped, and added with a small knowing smirk, "Then you're going to miss out on time with Gaara in your training."

Matsuri eyes in response to that widened as she whispered "You know, that I l-like Gaara?"

"I could see it from a mile away but Gaara on the other hand… he's too blind to see it!" Hannah said her smirk turning at a full-blown grin as Matsuri blinked at her words and nervousness crept into her eyes.

"Your secret is safe with me!" Hannah said her grin shrinking to a small smile at the sight of the look in Matsuri's eyes as Matsuri smiled in return.

"Thank you! I promise to take some brakes from now on!" Matsuri said smiling, but what Hannah didn't know was that instead of blowing out the hatred that Matsuri felt for her, she had just fanned a blaze that was growing brighter, as they spoke.

_'She thinks she's better then me, and she's treating me like a child! Well, she's wrong! I'll sit this one out, but next time I win!' _Matsuri thought as the fuse was getting dangerously shorter each time Hannah tried to be a friend or at least kind to the younger girl.

"Matsuri is going to sit this one out! Okay Gaara!" Hannah said, as she and Matsuri walked back toward the middle of the field were Gaara now stood after he got sick of waiting in the trees.

"What do plan on doing the?" Gaara asked he did not know what they were going to do now that his apprentice was sitting out since she was the one who was supposed to be training.

"Well, there was this new jutsu that I wanted to work on; you guys could help me with it?" Hannah suggested after a moment of silence and wasn't really expecting an answer since it was a random one.

"Fine, at least it would give us something to do. Matsuri?" Gaara turned towards his apprentice who beamed with the thought of somehow humiliating Hannah in a new way.

"Sure!" Matsuri said right away and with that, they looked at Hannah as though to ask on what to do to help her with her jutsu.

"Well, there's something you guys need to know first." Hannah said after a bit of blinking out of surprise and silence since they were serious in helping her.

"What?" Gaara asked his eyes narrowing once again as Hannah chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"First I can control Earth, Air, Water, and Fire with my Kekkei Genkai, and with this jutsu I have to use a mixture of Water and Air. So I if you guys have any questions, speak now." Hannah explained with slight movements from her arms, as she waited for Gaara and Matsuri to process the information.

"Show us." Gaara demanded after a moment of contemplation over the idea that she could combine the elements together.

"Jeez, a please once in a while would have been nice, but fine if you say so." Hannah said with a shrug and proceeded to jog to the middle of the field. A safe distance away from the two sand Nins.

"I'm only going to show you guys Water and Air, because they are the ones we need for the jutsu. Kay!" Hannah shouted from were she stood cupping her hands around her mouth as Gaara nodded from were he stood and Matsuri held up her hand to show she had heard too.

"What would you like to see first?" she called once again as Gaara blinked in surprise thinking Hannah would pick and turned toward Matsuri who just shrugged.

"Water." Gaara replied off the top of his head not bothering to think much about the choices since they were just going to see them both anyway.

"Okay, ready?" Hannah asked as she settled into a stance her feet a bit apart and her body relaxed and not tense her arms were in front of her left on top of the right one although a small distance separated them.

"Ready!" Matsuri yelled beating Gaara into replying to Hannah this time as said girl nodded to the Kazekage and his student.

"Okay," Hannah said mainly to herself as she exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. Chanting the word focus in her mind she opened them to show a soft crystal pure beautiful blue.

Hannah swung her arms up over her head in arc water that she pulled from the air trailing after them as she brought them down causing the water to lash out at her invisible enemies. It wasn't long before she was moving her arms slashing and using her feet to kick now and again. At the same time, though as she attacked she defended with careful swats, lunges, and the occasional push. It was amazing to watch her defend and yet attack with a certain grace that few ninjas nowadays processed.

Then out of nowhere she threw her hands up in the air the water evaporating and with a puff of smoke two swords exactly the same, produced in her hands. They weren't long enough to be long twin swords, nor short enough to be short swords. Yet, they gave the distance you would need, and got you close enough to throw some punches in. Hannah swung forward, and began to cut, leap, and stab, at the pretend enemies now. Gaara noticed, that she kept a blade close to her arm, by holding it backward, to give herself more defense. He also noticed, that there were many openings in her attacks, and as her finishing move, she placed both her hands out in front of her, and closed her eyes. A cloak of water surrounded her, and Gaara realized that was a shield, made of pure water that she had gathered from the air again while slashing.

After watching her performance, Gaara had to agree that Hannah did deserve the rank Jounin. Up until Hannah grinned wickedly at him, and taking all the water she had collected splashed it on Gaara, soaking him to the bone

"Payback! Now we are even!" Hannah shouted while throwing both of her arms in the air in glee as she hooted with laughter at the now soggy Kazekage.

"When will you two stop pranking each other?" Matsuri asked shaking her head in disbelief as Hannah gave a final huff of laughter while Gaara just stood and glared at her as though it didn't damage his pride at all.

"I have no idea so Gaara how about a truce? We can still prank my siblings and your siblings though. So agreed?" Hannah asked as she extended her hand to the soggy Kazekage before her who paused for a moment to consider the so-called truce.

"Sure." Gaara responded he would miss pranking Hannah, but pranking Kankuro and Temari, would be at least a little funny.

The two friends shook hands and Hannah dried Gaara off with her Kekkei Genkai. With that, the truce began as Hannah sighed and said, "Well that's Water and the thing with the swords… I know I had many openings but I only use those moves with my brother. We cover each other and no one can touch us when were fighting together."

Gaara just blinked for a second taking in the explanation before he nodded and said "Then I take it that those were the basics."

"Yup! So up next is Air! Ready?" Hannah asked as she started to walk back to her spot from earlier before her had demonstrated her Water style of fighting.

"Ready." Gaara responded with a quick nod in case Hannah didn't hear him as she grinned in response. Matsuri on the other hand just narrowed her eyes at the two of them.

"Okay." Hannah said as she closed her eyes again, but this time when she opened them they were a light sliver color. Not dark or light but instead as though someone had just dropped pure sliver into her eyes.

Hannah took in a deep breath as she raised her arms to the heavens before lowering them down in front of her as she pushed her palms together. She closed her quicksilver eyes as she exhaled and quickly pushed her arms out. Her eyes flashed opened their sliver gleaming in the sunlight as she started to move. Her movements fast and strung together with a grace that once again few ninja's of their age processed.

Gaara watched confused though, he didn't see anything happening from were he stood that was until Hannah did a high kick before she twisted around on her other heel and struck out with her leg that was high up in the air as a powerful kick. You could hear the '_whoosh_' of the wind as she continued to fight. That's when Gaara realized, that instead of water a light sliver wind followed Hannah's movements.

Hannah then, proceeded with her wind weapon as Gaara decided to call it. She closed one hand into a fist and a sliver bow materialized, along with some sliver arrows on her back. Hannah was a surprisingly good with a bow and arrow she never missed a shot although she did have complete control over said weapons since they were made out of her element of choice. The finishing moves were quick as she moved her arms into a wide circle and a mini tornado shot out. Hannah smiled as it spun around the clearing before returning and forming the bow once more. With that dismissed the bow and arrows causing them to dissolve unlike her swords, which were real.

With a heavy sigh and a slight mutter at being, tired Hannah plopped down on the ground. She exhaled any breath remaining in her lungs before taking a deep one. After a small rustle through her pack, it wasn't long before she was contently grinding a food pill between her molars. She sighed threw her nose as she chewed knowing that the food pill would take the edge off her… episodes but she wouldn't be rid of them completely.

"I say, we take a five minute break!" Hannah called from were she sat as Gaara blinked in surprise. He knew that her charka reserves were a bit better than the average shinobi although still short compared to Naruto's and his own charka reserves.

"Fine." Gaara responded and looked at the sky instead of the brown-eyed girl in front of him. They were making good time, the sun hadn't even started to set and they were already half-way done.

"Hannah, did you come up with all that by yourself?" Matsuri asked knowing that if she fought Hannah she was going to have to catch her by surprise and not attack her head on.

"No my siblings are the same as me and some of the techniques were passed down." Hannah said as she rose to her feet with a small sigh of discomfort. She really hadn't wanted to get up but she still had a job to do.

"Can you control lightning?" Gaara asked suddenly remembering what he had read in her file or at least what he was able to read anyway.

"Umm... actually, no...I can't." Hannah said a slight blush weaving its way through her veins and up to her cheeks as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Really? Why?" Matsuri asked genuinely curious seeing as though she finally managed to find a weakness within the Leaf ninja in front of her.

"Well, there was only one person in my family that had the ability to control Lightning but… it destroyed her and there hasn't been another since." Hannah explained with a shrug and she turned her gaze to the heavens as though she was telling about the happenings of another's clan besides her own.

"Let's get back to work, okay?" Matsuri said after a minute of stunned uneasy silence had passed. It had shocked both the Kazekage and his student that having an affinity for Lightning could mean death for someone's clan.

"Sure but when I get up in the air, if my jutsu works, then throw things at me. But don't tell me or give me warnings got it?" Hannah asked as she walked toward the other end of the field with her back to Gaara and Matsuri who just looked at each and shrugged before agreeing.

They watched and waited for Hannah to do something of importance but she just stood there stiff and with her hands, palms together in front of her chest. Her eyes were closed and after a few minutes, they flashed opened to reveal a stunning sliver in the left and an ocean blue in her right. With that, she took off as she ran Gaara took note that compared to Lee and Gai she might as well have walked compared to their speed but she was still fast considering that, the two spandex wearing shinobis had incredible speed.

They were even more surprised when Hannah exhaled with a slight huff and hopped into the air… and stayed airborne with the sliver-blue wings on her back. Gaara's eyes widened, he hadn't expected Hannah to be able to fly! He watched as Hannah smiled and continued to soar through the air like the paper crane from his office. As he started to calm his shock he noticed that her so called 'wings' didn't even beat and he realized that she had just taken his Air Suppression and turned it into her own.

"This is awesome! I didn't expect it to work but it's still awesome!" Hannah shouted happily, as she did a small loop through the air before she evened out and continued to sail through the air.

That was until their was a flash of metal in Gaara's peripheral vision and he watched as Hannah yelped in surprise before she twisted to avoid said object which he realized was a kunai. Gaara turned toward Matsuri in surprise as the younger brunette blinked as Hannah started to crash though the trees. The twist she had done hadn't worked out well since she had lost control of her jutsu and was now crashing.

"What? She said that she wanted us to through stuff at her!" Matsuri exclaimed in her defense as Hannah stumbled into the clearing. She hadn't crashed too far from them as she tripped over a bush and Gaara realized that she was ruffed up a lot. She had twigs and leaves in her hair while a small cut on her cheek began to well up with blood.

"Okay so flying through the air equals fun! Crashing and landing on trees… not fun!" Hannah exclaimed as she stood up once more and rubbed her head with a small groan.

"… Your bleeding" Gaara just muttered as he took a step toward her. Although his face and tone were stoic, Hannah and Matsuri could detect a small hint of worry in his sea-foam eyes.

"Just hold on a second." Hannah muttered as she placed a hand to her cheek wincing slightly as she did so. With the closing of her still sliver and blue eyes and a brief glow Hannah opened her eyes and revealed them as brown once more and a perfectly unmarked cheek

"Okay I say no more training for me today! I'm tired!" Hannah shouted as Gaara blinked a bit perplexed before he nodded in agreement, as the sun began to set.

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

"You have to admit this is a nice sunset!" Hannah said a slight smirk playing on her lips as she took a seat on the roof to Gaara's mansion.

Gaara merely shrugged as he took a seat next to Hannah on the edge of the roof. He sat on knee up while his other leg dangled over the side and his arm propped up on it although he just leaned his other hand. Hannah herself had both legs dangling and was leaning back on both her hands a light smile on her face rather than having it stoic like Gaara. Matsuri herself had left the two remembering her so-called errands and Hannah not wanting to do her mothers chores yet dragged Gaara up here to watch the sunset.

They sat in a comfortable silence both of them just enjoying the waning warmth of the sun and the sight of the colors painted in the sky. Nothing had to be said even as Gaara started to relax and let both his legs dangle now and leaned forward on his knees. Hannah herself just continued her light smile, normally Gaara would find it annoying but Hannah's smile was… comforting for some reason.

"Hey Gaara." Hannah said suddenly turning her head toward Gaara catching his by surprise since she had caught him staring at her.

"What?" Gaara asked as though he staring at her ad been entirely normal for him to do and if Hannah had been thrown off by him said nothing but instead:

"Let's make a pact to always be there for each other." She said simply as though she was asking about the weather this just caused Gaara to blink and turn more toward the girl.

"Why?" Gaara asked curiosity burning in his sea-foam eyes as to why this Leaf village girl would want to make a… pact with… someone like him.

"Well for starters pacts are like promises but it won't hurt as much if we break end up breaking it." Hannah explained as she leaned forward her elbows on her knees also as Gaara eye's followed her not quiet understanding yet.

"What do you mean?" he asked his eyes narrowing as Hannah turned her head toward him again slight surprise and confusion in her eyes before she shrugged once more.

"Well I can't see the future so I can't promise that everything is rainbows and butterflies Gaara… sorry but well… who knows we could fight or something could happen between our villages so… who knows." Hannah finally said her eyes much to Gaara's surprised sadden at the thought or realization at how easily it could be to lose him as a friend.

Gaara looked at Hannah he noticed she truly was crestfallen at the thought and with out another though muttered, "Okay."

"Awesome! Okay I will always be there for you." Hannah said as she turned toward Gaara despite the slight smile playing on her lips her eyes were serious.

"I promise that also." Gaara muttered as he returned her stare minus the smile as Hannah smiled brightly this time her smile lit her eyes as well.

"Gaara, what do fangirls see in you?" Hannah asked as Gaara blinked at her in surprise before he let out a smirk at the statement.

"I have no idea." Gaara replied, he chuckled and this caused Hannah to laughed "Seriously?" she asked

"I have no idea, what the hell they see in me!" he replied with slight exasperation and Hannah smiled seeming to like seeing Gaara frustrated.

"Well, you figure it out, and then stop doing it, maybe then they will leave you alone!" Hannah exclaimed as she lifted an arm as a gesture before dropping on her leg with a thump.

"I don't know what they see in me, so how can I stop it!" Gaara yelled back as he propped his elbows on his knees as he put his head in his hands. Hannah a bit more before replying:

"That's why you have to figure it out!" Hannah said a matter-of-factly, and laughed as Gaara moved his head out of his hands long enough to send a glare at her.

"Hey Gaara, you know that memories fade right?" Hannah asked after Gaara's slight tantrum and her mocking at his tantrum after a moment.

"Yes." he mutter after he gone back to having his legs dangling just in time to see the sunset start to finish off its descent.

"Well, let's not let this one fade, it seems like a nice one." Hannah murmured as she stared at the sunset again ignoring Gaara's stare of bewilderment.

**So, **did I fail at the... we sorta... fight scenes? Or were they right once more? XD I'm not sure and I love feedback so... review? XD **Bye!**


	8. Sweet Revenge Part 1

**Hello! **Bit of humor in this one and some more pranks! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all. ****Enjoy!****

**Sweet Revenge Part 1**

Silence filled the office of the Kazekage as he turned his sea-foam gaze toward the clock. Hannah was late and three hours at that and Gaara was starting to lose his patience. With her phone number in mind and his hand reaching for the phone he was about to call when the door was flung opened. Hannah stood in the doorway her face was contorted into a mixture of fear, surprise and anxiety.

Without a word of greeting to Gaara, she turned on heel and slammed the door closed before making her way to the supply closet by her desk. She through that door open as well throwing herself inside but before the door closed said in a whisper yell, "I'm not here!" leaving Gaara staring in confusion.

It wasn't even a second later that the door had been slammed shut that Kankuro burst throw Gaara's office door.

"Have you seen Hannah?" Kankuro asked his dark eyes scanning around the room before they landed on his brother. Gaara blinked and realized that Hannah was running from his brother.

"No I haven't. Why are you looking for her?" Gaara asked as he narrowed his eyes at his brother waiting for him to give him answer. Kankuro just shrugged though as he continued his search.

"I just wanted to ask her out on a date, that's all!" Kankuro replied and added as he turned back toward the door, "If you see her pass along the message, okay?" as the door fell shut behind him. Gaara let out a heavy sigh rubbing his forehead in annoyance before he turned his gaze toward the closet.

"It's safe now!" Gaara called as the footsteps died away from the other door. With another sigh he refocused on his work as Hannah herself let out a sigh of relief from the inside closet.

Hannah hesitantly opened the door and looked around, before turning her head toward the door; she said, "I really don't like your brother."

"No one does, that's why he hits on every girl outside the village." Gaara muttered the last part of his sentence mainly to himself as he continued to work trying to ignore what had just occurred.

"Thanks for covering for me and sorry that I'm late." Hannah said a light smile on her lips once more as she took her seat at her desk.

"Why are you late?" Gaara asked as he narrowed his eyes at her. Although he had a feeling that it was his brother's fault it wouldn't have taken three hours to slip by him.

"Well… I overslept and when I finally got here…. Well Kankuro had the freaking place surrounded and after sometime debating…. I just ran in." Hannah explained rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment, as too what happened although she didn't want to explain why she overslept… the so-called 'curse' was a secret she alone wasn't meant to share.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked as he blinked clearly confused by Hannah's choice of words on the matter at hand.

"Kankuro had his back turned from the door and I bolted." Hannah said simply as though she was stating the weather outside as she shrugged and gave Gaara a grin.

"…Just don't be late again." Gaara muttered as he continued his work trying to ignore the fact that the girl the Leaf had sent was insane.

"I have no promises to that." Hannah murmured to herself as she leaned back in her chair. Bringing her knees up to her chest and cracking open her book she didn't expect Kankuro's face to be in front of hers so suddenly. So she did what anyone would do, she screamed and aimed a fist at his face.

At the sound of Hannah's scream, Gaara's head snapped up as he prepared to battle anything that would harm his friend. What he didn't expect to see however was Hannah's terrified face as her hand flew toward his brother's awestruck one. With a sigh he resumed his seat as Kankuro was launched a crossed the room as Hannah scurried into the closet once more.

"Damn it Hannah! You almost ruined my handsome face!" Kankuro wailed from were he sat on the floor holding his face as though Hannah had actually injured him.

"Handsome? You think of yourself as handsome? What universe do you live in?" Hannah called from the closet although she did stick her head out long enough to send Kankuro a look of disbelief.

"Shut up Torres! I will get a date with you! Mark my words!" Kankuro shouted as he promptly charged at the door as Hannah yelped and slammed it shut once more. Although that didn't stop the older Sabaku from pounding on the door.

"Kankuro quit torturing my secretary and get out." Gaara growled as he glared at the older boy for a moment. Kankuro froze and gulped before he hurriedly ran out of the office not wanting to make his Kazekage anymore angry.

"Can I stay in here?" Hannah asked after a minute of silence that had fallen. Gaara sighed and stared at the closet door with a blank face as Hannah rolled her eyes from inside the closet although guessing what Gaara's expression was.

"No." Gaara said his tone was final but that didn't stop the Torres girl from disagreeing with him.

"Why?" Hannah whined from inside the closet although unbeknown to Gaara she was grinning from her antics.

"Because we have work-" Gaara began to explain but was cut off when Hannah screamed once again although from inside the closet.

Without a moment of delay, Gaara was standing and Hannah was out of the closet. Slamming the door in Kankuro's lecherous face, she ran over to Gaara. She did her best to hide behind him although she was three inches shorter than him it didn't help much. After a second or two from struggling with the doorknob and failing to open the door, Kankuro burst out from the tiny cell. As he turned expecting Hannah he saw only his pissed off little brother who had, had enough of him today.

"Oh shit!" Kankuro cried as he ran out the door for his life since the glare Gaara had sent his way was just enough to make him leave.

Hannah came out from behind Gaara, and stood next to him as she said, "You know he tried to kiss me, and I shoved a stack of papers in front of his face."

"That doesn't surprise me." Gaara calmly muttered as he turned to take his seat again only to come face to Hannah who blinked up at him. Without a word, Gaara brushed past Hannah and resumed his work while taking his seat as Hannah herself walked over to her own seat glad that Kankuro wasn't coming back and that she would have some time to breathe.

Hannah spun her chair so the back was to the door, and brought her knees to her chest. Her chair was a standard black office chair with a tall back that made even Gaara look short. Therefore, Hannah although she was only three inches shorter still was short enough to be hidden behind it. You couldn't really tell she was there unless you were standing were Gaara was sitting, or was right in front of her. It also helped that when she read she was dead quite. Occasionally Gaara had to glance up from paperwork just to make sure that Hannah was still in the room as she read there was a soft knock on the door. Gaara noticed that Hannah stiffened a little, but didn't glance up and continued to focus on her book.

"Enter." Gaara said moving his eyes back to his paperwork just as the door opened to show a grim Kankuro.

"Gaara I am sorry for how I acted earlier, so please forgive me." Kankuro said but he didn't sound sorry and was looking around the room, as if he lost something… again.

"Don't say sorry to me, say it to Hannah, she's the one you terrorized." Gaara said evenly, although he did mutter the last part to himself as signed his name on the document as Kankuro just nodded and resumed to leave.

"He's my brother, but is it okay if I call him an idiot too?" Gaara asked aloud it was a rhetorical question yet his cyan eyes still wandered over expectantly to Hannah.

Gaara saw Hannah look his way smile, and nod 'yes'. Gaara guessed that she was afraid to talk because Kankuro might find her.

"He's gone, you can talk." Gaara said confusion plain in his voice he didn't really understand it, but he wanted Hannah just to speak.

Hannah turned her chair around unfolding herself from her position as she took out the notebook from yesterday. He watched as she wrote in big, bold letters 'NOT TAKING ANY CHANCES! SORRY!' give him a sad smile, and returned to her book. She was like that, when they left to train too, she also kept glancing around. Gaara remembered that Hannah had a stalker back at her village too. Maybe that's why she was on edge?

**-Outside The Training Grounds-**

"Hi Matsuri, you doing any better?" Hannah asked the younger and lighter haired brunette when they found her outside the training grounds waiting.

"Hey, but I still don't want to train." Matsuri said evenly she really didn't feel good today, but compared to yesterday she was in tip-top shape.

"That's good that you're doing better, but don't coddle yourself to much or else you'll turn into Shikamaru." Hannah said jokingly as she smirked at her own words. Although Matsuri knew, what Hannah had meant she still wanted conformation

"I'll turn smart?" Matsuri asked confused, as Hannah's smirked now molded itself into her usual cheeky grin.

"No, you'll turn lazy!" Hannah said and laughed as Gaara himself smirked. It was true that Shikamaru was smart but it was also true that he was just as lazy. Matsuri smiled despite herself smiled yet she didn't laugh through. The only reason she smiled was because Gaara smirked or at least shown amusement to Hannah's words.

_'Damn it, she insulted her teammate and laughs at him, and Gaara smirks at that! What's wrong with this girl!?__'_ she thought and remember something a certain war faced painted man had told her if she had seen the Leaf village girl in front of her.

"Oh Hannah! I just remembered, Kankuro wanted me to tell you that he's inside the training ground, and he wants to talk to you!" Matsuri said, and tried her hardest not to smile when the blood in Hannah's face began to drain at her words.

"Okay well I'm not going in there! Let's go to my apartment, we can watch movies! Gaara unless you want to train by yourself, then by all means, stay here." Hannah said waving her arms toward the entrance to the training grounds. Although her tone was playful her usually warm brown eyes were hard and serious as Gaara blinked in surprise.

"Fine. Matsuri, what do you want to do?" Gaara asked turning toward his apprentice who had excitement playing in her dark eyes when Gaara turner toward her.

"What's the movie?" Matsuri asked coolly trying to contain her happiness although she wanted to jump up and down, to scream 'yes' because Gaara had asked her to a movie.

Hannah thought for a second, "We could watch _Spirited Away _that's a good movie!" she suggested as Matsuri blinked in surprise since she hadn't thought of Hannah watching a movie like that.

"Sure!" Matsuri said with a small shrug although she was almost over the moon about the situation at hand. She loved _Spirited Away _and she hoped that Gaara did too.

"Never heard of it." Gaara muttered then quickly added, after Hannah glared at him rather harshly, "I'll give it a chance."

"Great! Now let's go!" Hannah said just loud enough for the two people to hear as she turned and almost sprinted from the training grounds wanting nothing more than to get away from Kankuro.

**-Hannah's Apartment-**

"Well, here it is!" Hannah muttered as she unlocked the door and gestured with a sweep of her hand her apartment.

Spacious and roomy the apartment was a bit standard at first as they filed in. The first room as you entered was the carpeted living room although a small space was hard wood for shoes, which they took off as they entered. The living room was huge although it was spilt in half that gave way to the kitchen which was to the left. To the right of the living area was a hall just big enough for two people to walk shoulder to shoulder down.

The furniture was basic a long tan couch matched the deeply tanned walls with a small recliner in the corner of the room although unlike the couch it was black. The kitchen had all the basic appliances had a small table big enough for two to eat at. Although the table had, the extra space taken up by a numerous pile of book with just enough space cleared away for one although other that the messy heap of book the apartment was otherwise clean.

"So to the left is the bathroom and the right my room although I recommend you stay out of there." Hannah said as Matsuri leaped onto the couch almost disappearing in the cushions as Hannah smiled a bit at her antics although her eyes were downcast from it also. She was more homesick than she realized as Gaara stared at the girl coming to the same conclusion.

"Yup, so make yourselves at home, but don't break anything, because then I have to pay for it!" Hannah muttered a playful frown on her lips as she turned and knelt to put the movie in.

They watched the movie in silence although on the occasion Hannah would laugh and Matsuri would share a smile but other than that, no one talked. Gaara himself only paid half attention to the film on the screen since he was replaying what had transpired that morning in his head. It was almost unsettling for Kankuro to already know what schedule Hannah had for that day. He didn't like the idea of his brother stalking one of his friends.

Just as the movie started to reach the climax, there was a soft knock at the door. "I'll get it." Hannah said getting up off the couch.

Hannah looked through the peek hole, and almost yelled a curse word. Kankuro was standing on the other side and was staring at the door, as though he thought he could break it down with he's mind.

_'Dang it! How in the heck does he know where I live?!' _Hannah thought-screamed as she walked back into the living room an idea already forming in her mind.

"Hey Matsuri, does Kankuro know where you live?" Hannah asked as she walked back in the room although all she did was lean against the wall rather than sitting down.

"He's at the door." Gaara stated with a slight shake of this head making his already flaming hair seem alive while Matsuri blinked.

"Yup! Matsuri please tell me that he doesn't know where you live!" Hannah said as Matsuri tried not to smirk at the thought of Hannah begging her to help.

"No he doesn't." Matsuri a slight cocky grin on her face as got up and proceeded to walk toward the door in order to have the Leaf girl under her thumb.

"Okay, then Matsuri if you can just go answer the door and say that I went home that would be awesome!" Hannah explained as she ducked into the hallway to hide yet stay close as too hear what Kankuro would say.

"Fine." Matsuri said with a shrug as she grinned to herself at the thought of Hannah being her slave before answering the door.

"Hi, Kankuro! Is there something you need?" Matsuri asked and opened the door with a lazy swing yet didn't invite the boy in. Instead, she followed Hannah's instructions in order to make said boy leave.

"Do you live here Matsuri?" Kankuro asked confused and astonished that his source (which was the building manager) had been wrong.

"Yes, why?" Matsuri asked playing confused as Kankuro merely shook his head before another though came to him.

"Oh. Well is Hannah here?" Kankuro asked as he peered over the shorter girls head. Hannah in the hallway gulped and hoped that Kankuro wouldn't enter her apartment, if he saw the books she was a goner.

"No she went home after we decided not to train today." Matsuri answered with a small rather light glare at Kankuro for trying to invade her 'home'.

"Oh! Then never mind, see you later Matsuri!" Kankuro said with a small wave of his hand before walking away still confused that Hannah hadn't opened the door.

"Thank you, Matsuri, you are awesome!" Hannah said breathing out a breath of relief as she walked out from her hiding place in the hallway.

"No problem, you do own me though." Matsuri muttered in a low voice so only they heard and not the Kazekage who was still sitting on the couch watching the end of the movie.

"How about I try to put a good word in for you to Gaara?" Hannah asked a smirk on her face knowing that Matsuri would want that more than anything not knowing that anything was to see her dead.

"Deal." Matsuri said without a second thought and was giddy with the idea of Gaara making a sudden realization that he loved her.

'_I'll destroy her as soon, as she puts in that good word of hers. Then Gaara will be mine and she will have nothing!' _she thought and was still trying not to smirk as she once again took her seat on the couch.

"Okay Gaara, your brother is stalking me now!" Hannah shouted as she plopped down on the couch next to Gaara this time rather than at the other end.

"And you're telling me the obvious why?" Gaara asked sarcastically, his eyes questioning, although his tone however was stoic and cold.

"Because I have a nice prank up my sleeve!" Hannah exclaimed an evil grin on her face as Gaara looked more interested now that he could finally get his brother back for acting like an idiot and a stalker to his best friend.

"Okay hears the plan-" Hannah began as she gestured Matsuri to come closer as the younger girl knelt in front of them ready to hear what Hannah was suggesting.

**-Later That Night-**

Kankuro yawned as he staggered over to his bed and flung himself on it asleep before he even hit the pillow. He had just came out of the bathroom with the toilet still flushing and his face still damp from the water he had used to wash it. Although it was now cleared of his usual purple war paint and since he was shirtless you could now see the family resemblance he had to Gaara. Both the boys had pretty good pecks and abs and only Temari was saved from that although she had a darker, greener version of Gaara's eyes.

Gaara, Hannah and Matsuri waited outside his door Hannah was holding a can of old whip cream, that expired three months ago, they found in the back of her refrigerator. Gaara help a new tub of war paint, that looked purple when put on, but would turn blue with aloe, Kankuro was allergic to aloe. Although it wouldn't hurt him, just make his face red and puffy. While Matsuri was empty-handed, but according to Hannah had the most important job of keeping look out. This in Matsuri's opinion was the worst.

Gaara silently opened the door; Temari was shopping and had left ten minutes ago, so they had plenty of time. The plan was pore whip cream in Kankuro's hat and switch the face paint, then run like hell! Of course considering the plan was Hannah's it was either going to fall or they were going to be caught some way or another.

Matsuri waited at the door while Hannah poured the whip cream. You could hear squishy molded white chunks splash in there, and she was surprise that Kankuro didn't wake up since it stuck like a weeks worth of garbage. While Gaara switched the face paint, with that in Kankuro's medicine cabinet. Hannah wore the craziest smile that Gaara has ever seen while he, himself was also smirking at the thought of getting payback.

Matsuri was the only one not smiling; she liked the thought of Hannah being tortured by Kankuro, and tried to think of a way to wake him up, without Hannah or Gaara knowing. Hannah, of course knew that Matsuri didn't like her, so placed her as look out. Gaara only went along with it because he really wanted to get Kankuro back, and because he figured if he separated them for a moment, Matsuri might stop being mad.

Soon the can was empty, face paint placed, and Gaara, Matsuri, and Hannah slipped out with no trail… well besides a few fingerprints of course.

**-The Next Day-**

"Hannah! Gaara! What the hell!?" A very angry voice called out as Gaara and Hannah looked at each other while the door blew open to a very upset Kankuro.

Kankuro looked bad, and not in a good way at all. He had white chunks in his hair that were sliding down his face while that was red and puffy. Not to mention that instead of purple war paint it was a dark blue color. He looked bloodthirsty and ready to commit murder. Gaara and Hannah exchanged another look, and with that Hannah burst out laughing while Gaara had to bit the inside of his cheek, close his eyes, and try not to laugh at the sight of his brother.

"W-well, in my opinion it looks like we made an i-improvement!" Hannah yelled as she turned toward her side laughing barely able to speak as Kankuro's already red face turned to a darker hue of humiliation.

"You guys suck, and I don't care about your opinions! I hope you know what you lost out on Hannah!" Kankuro spat as he sent a death glare at Hannah who chuckled at the threat before she shook her head in an unconvinced way.

"What have I lost? It looks like to me that I won!" she shouted back and raised her head a little as Kankuro slammed the door behind him to go clean his hair, hat, and face.

_'Man Temari better be right about this girl!… Man this stuff stinks!' _Kankuro thought-screamed as he retreated to his room and decided to take matters into his own hands… or at least put them in someone else's.

As soon as the door had slammed shut, Hannah had already spun in her seat, her brown eyes glowing with happiness as she shouted "Best prank ever!" to Gaara.

Gaara smirked and stated, "You do know he's just going to try and get us back." Before he turned his head away trying to finish his work.

"Let him try and prank us! See what happens!" Hannah scoffed and began to read once more, while Gaara shook his head and smirked at Hannah's cockiness. He realized that he had smirked more than usual.

_'I keep smirking at Hannah but I smirk when she's not even being funny, what's wrong with me?' _Gaara thought and tried to do his paperwork once more. Only to realize that Kankuro hadn't turn left as he was going to leave, but went right, and both Gaara and Kankuro knew to never go right, unless you wanted to die.

_'He wouldn't!… Would he?' _Gaara thought as he started to read another document. What Gaara and Hannah didn't realize was that it was only going to be another prankful day.

**So…** how was the prank? Did I do a good job? Questions, comments, concerns? Anyway what will happen now and who will suffer the pranking wrath of Gaara and Hannah? XD Until next time!** **Bye!****


	9. Sweet Revenge Part 2

**Hello! **Bit of humor in this one and some more pranks! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all. ****Enjoy!****

**Sweet Revenge Part 2**

"Gaara! What did you do to Kankuro?" An angry familiar voice called from down the hall as Gaara blinked in surprise as he recognized the voice. It was Temari's voice and just by knowing that it was hers that meant death was once again coming for Gaara.

_'Did… did he really tell on me?' _Gaara thought honestly shocked and a bit confused as too why Kankuro felt the need to tell on them.

_'Gaara said his brother was 17 right… because right now he's acting like a four year old.' _Hannah thought pissed that she had been tattled on for committing a prank that they had no proof that she had done it, although it was obvious that she had done it.

"Again I ask, what did you do to Kankuro?!" A very angry Temari asked, as she stormed in the room, dragging a smirking Kankuro behind her.

"We pranked him for stalking me!" Hannah answered honestly with a shrug of indifference while Gaara looked at his brother before asking,

"You… told on us?" While Kankuro grinned and nodded his answer to Gaara to conform he had told on the two ninjas before him while Gaara looked on in shame.

"Stupid." Hannah said at the same time Gaara muttered, "Idiot." While Temari looked confused at whom exactly she was supposed to be storming angry at.

"Yeah don't you call him stupid! If you wanted him to stop stalking you, you should have asked me!" Temari yelled defending her little brother against her baby brother while Gaara just gave her a blank look.

"You know Gaara, its okay to ask help once in a while from older siblings. I ask Cece for help all the time." Hannah said trying to get him to lighten up around his family; even through he was probably more okay without their help at all.

"See Gaara! Even what's-her-name gives good advice! By the way, what's your name again?" Temari asked, looking at Hannah with a confused expression, who sighed, and shook her head before looking up.

"It's Hannah Torres, remember?" Hannah said a light smirk on her face as she mocked Temari in her head for forgetting once more.

"Whatever! Gaara and Hannah, you're off the hook for now, but don't you dare prank Kankuro again! It will be weeks before this white stuff comes out!" Temari screamed as she wheeled around and proceeded to glare at Kankuro, whose smirk dropped instantly off his face.

"And don't you think that I'm not going to yell at you! You should know better tha-" Temari was cut off by pure shock that Kankuro had the nerve to bolt down the hall while she was screaming at him.

"HEY! Get back here!" Temari shouted as she chased after her younger brother. Gaara and Hannah looked at each other and shook their heads both thinking the same that, Kankuro was an idiot.

"Your family is crazy." Hannah muttered as she leaned back in her seat to crack open her book which was a thin paperback with a light purple cover.

"Is it as crazy as your family is?" Gaara asked curious yet he felt like smiling, but somehow he managed not to smile at her.

"Not even close!" Hannah yelled with a laugh at Gaara for his obvious question, who looked at her with mild surprised.

"I think I will take my family over yours then." Gaara muttered with a slight smirk marring his lips as he said it. Hannah herself gave him a smirk of her own before saying:

"Smart boy!" As she began to read and Gaara poured over his paperwork once more. Five minutes later Temari entered the room again.

"Hey, Gaara I just beat Kankuro unconscious, and I don't want to carry him back to his room… so will you do it? Thanks bye!" Temari shouted her sea-foam eyes dancing as she ran out of the room before Gaara could say no.

_'Just like Millie! She does the same thing to me!… I miss them.' _Hannah thought a slight sad smile gracing her lips in memory of her family. Gaara noticed the sad look in Hannah's eyes, as she thought of the last part to the sentence.

"What's wrong? It's not like you have to carry Kankuro back home." Gaara tried joking although it felt odd and different to him and he didn't like the look in Hannah's usually warm eyes. It look abnormal and all he wanted was the same lightness, and warmth back, although he wasn't sure why.

"I just miss my family that's all…. Oh, darn it!" Hannah cried as she slapped the palm of her hand to her head with a loud groan of annoyance.

"What?" Gaara asked concerned as too why Hannah was slapping herself in the head and screaming in annoyance.

"I just realized that I'm going to miss Susie's 5th birthday!" Hannah cried once more, angry that she would miss one of the most important birthdays in her niece's life.

_'This is the year were we find out if she has IT yet...' _Hannah thought, but didn't say it, knowing that she might drive Gaara away if he knew _'I don't want to lose my best friend yet... not again at the least.' _

"What?" Hannah asked confused as too what Gaara had said when she realized that he was talking and that she had tuned him out.

Gaara sighed a little out of annoyance although he knew she wasn't listening when he asked if she wanted to go marry Kankuro. And knowing he might get yelled at, or worse, he quickly said "I said, you can go back for the day, so as long as you come back later."

Hannah's eyes brighten, and she said "Really?! Thanks Gaara, I could hug you, but I won't, because if I do I might be swarmed, and murdered by your fan-girls." Hannah laughed, as Gaara glared at her, even though no anger shown, only amusement at her words.

"Come on." Gaara said as he stood up from his desk and motioned for Hannah to follow when she didn't stand.

"Why?" Hannah asked as she stood yet didn't move toward Gaara or the door as Gaara sighed once more.

"It was your idea for the prank, and I might get attacked." Gaara said in his a 'matter of fact' tone as he started towards the door once more as Hannah nodded following him.

"You're afraid that you might get swarmed by fan-girls, just carrying your brother down the hall." Hannah teased as she followed Gaara calmly out of the office and down the hall toward his brother's unconscious body.

"You have no idea what these girls are capable of." Gaara muttered as the turned the corner and sure enough, there was an unconscious Kankuro and lying on the floor.

What Hannah couldn't believe was that they were two sand ninja girls, one brunette and the other blonde, who smiled as they saw Gaara. If looks could kill, would have gotten a steamroller, killed Hannah, and ran her over for fun, by the way they glared at her.

"Hi, Lord Gaara good morning!" they said in unison as Gaara calmly using his sand to pick up his brother before he nodded to the girls, and turned down the hall with Hannah in pursuit.

"I am sorry; I misjudge the fan-girls. And it's probably a good thing I came with you, they might have-" Hannah began as bad mental pictures of Gaara being tied up and such started to invade her mind but Gaara interrupted her.

"Don't even say it; I really don't want that picture in my head." Even though he had already started to picture the same as Hannah had as they came to Kankuro's room before dumping him on his bed.

"Well at least you can count that Matsuri won't attack you." Hannah said remembering her promise and deciding this would be a good time to put her good word in for Matsuri.

"She did. She wore a mask, but I trained her. So I recognize that fighting style that she used." Gaara said turning to Hannah, a little confused, that Hannah was trying to make Matsuri sound good.

_'Hannah's always making bets, so this must have been with Matsuri this time.' _Gaara thought, as he watched Hannah's face look surprised, for some reason, he always kind of liked seeing her surprised.

**-Training Fields-**

As Gaara and Hannah entered the training fields, as always there was Matsuri, standing there with her hands behind her back waiting, and was secretly hoping that Hannah wouldn't come today. When those hopes were, as always, useless as Hannah smiled towards her and she hoped that Matsuri wouldn't be what she referred to, as the 'b word, today.

'I know mom said I could swear, but it just feels wrong doing it. Like I'm going to be yelled at any moment.'

The one thing Hannah wasn't able to do, that her siblings could do, was to ignore her subconscious.

"Hi Matsuri, any better?" Hannah asked knowing it was a dull question, due to the fact she asked it every time she saw Matsuri.

"A little bit." was the same answer Matsuri used every time Hannah asked; she was getting really annoyed at what Hannah kept asking it. She was also annoyed when she had heard, from the fan-girls that Gaara and Hannah saw near Kankuro, was that she and Gaara went for a walk together.

_'She is really pushing my buttons, if I hear, or see something like that again, then she's died!' _Matsuri thought-screamed as she pictured Hannah's violent and bloody death by her very own hands.

"So, I'm guessing that were not training today again." Hannah said with a shrug since she didn't really want to train either, she actually felt like pranking someone…

"Tomorrow we need to start training again; it's started to go on a week." Gaara said, and Hannah resisted a smirk since he sounded like an instructor. More than the Gaara she knew, it was actually pretty funny.

"I say, we prank someone." Hannah suggested rather than agree to Gaara's idea of training as Matsuri sighed and rolled her eyes at the Leaf Jounin in front of her.

"You always want to prank someone, and besides whom would you prank?" Matsuri asked smugly since she wanted the comment to sting Hannah, but like always Hannah ignored it.

"I already have someone picked out," Hannah said with a smirk as she threw a sideways glance at Gaara before she stared, "Temari."

Gaara could barely believe what she said although he had a feeling she was insane… she was his friend, "Do you have a death sentence?" he asked wondering, who in there right mind would prank his older sister.

"No, it just seems like a good idea! I mean we pranked Kankuro, why not Temari?" Hannah pointed out with a slight with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as Gaara sighed before disagreeing.

"Kankuro was stalking you." Gaara said making a point of his own since he didn't want Temari to hate Hannah, and Hannah to die because of Temari.

"Come on, just one simple prank! If you don't want to, you don't have to do anything." Hannah said trying to get Gaara to go along with the plan, she didn't really need him in the prank; she just wanted a wing-man to put the blame in case they were caught. Of course Gaara didn't need to have that information regarding the prank.

Gaara sighed before he muttered "What's the prank?" knowing that he was going to regret this sooner than later.

"So you'll do it?" Hannah asked in a mixture of bewilderment and happiness that Gaara had actually agreed.

"What's the prank?" Gaara asked once more, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He liked the thought of pranking Temari, but he didn't want the prank to be a big one with the greater risk of being caught.

"Okay, I'll use my Kekkei Genkai, and get her wet, and then you dump your sand on her, and were done! See simple!" Hannah explained excitedly as she waved her arm for more emphasis while Gaara processed the prank in his mind.

"Fine… if we're caught I'm blaming you." Gaara muttered with a smirk and hoped that would make Hannah back down, but of course she didn't. He really didn't mind the plan, but he didn't want to get caught by Temari either which would mean instant death.

"Fine. Blame away, at least I'll have help." Hannah said with a shrug of indifference once more while Matsuri blinked in surprise at what had just transpired.

_'How the hell did she do that? I can never get Gaara to go along with anything I say, NEVER!' _Matsuri thought as she tried to replay what had happened in her mind but failed to do so. Instead she decided to turn the spotlight back on her.

"Okay, I didn't hear anything of this plan but I'm still coming." Matsuri muttered as she hoped that it was Hannah, who got caught instead of Gaara. Although have of her was hoping that they did succeed since it would be once in a lifetime to see Temari be pranked.

_'Please only let Hannah get caught… and please let Gaara see that he loves me! PLEASE!' _Matsuri mentally begged in her mind and hoped that her wish would come true. Even thought it probably wouldn't with her luck.

**-Later That Night-**

Gaara and Hannah's plan was to wait outside the door, around the corner of the office. So not to be seen or heard, with Hannah's water floating right above the door, and Gaara's sand on top ready to be dropped. And although she was about as useful as a doornail at this time Matsuri had tagged along also. Temari was inside her office doing some work that she had skipped the previous day that needed to be done.

_'I wonder if Shikamaru wrote to me yet, maybe tomorrow I'll get his letter.' _Temari thought, not knowing what was waiting for her on the other side of her office door, as she walked out to go home.

_SPLASH _was the sound of Hannah's water, hitting and soaking, Temari straight to the bone. Her face was what made Gaara and Hannah, almost accidentally, reveal themselves. She wore a shocked expression on her face that made the two friends nearly laugh themselves to death. No one, in Temari's life, had ever had the nerve to pull a prank on her.

"Gaara if I find out this was you an-" but Temari's muttering was cut short, as Gaara poured his sand on a soggy wet Temari. Who was even madder than before, but still didn't know where they were.

"Damn them." Temari she growled in a low voice as she shook the sand off, but didn't need to as Gaara gathered up his sand. Hannah smiled as she skillfully pulled the water out of it, but left the Sabaku woman soaking wet. The three ninjas then ran off to enjoy their laughter, without the threat of certain death.

"T-That was so funny!" Hannah said, as she straightened up after their laughter died down, being the only ones in the mansion, besides Gaara's siblings.

Matsuri, Hannah, and Gaara were able to have their insane laughs in piece. Which surprised Hannah to find that Matsuri had laughed too when she saw the sight of Temari's face. As Gaara finished to his little half chuckles, what sounded like to Hannah, a chicken being strangled, he smirked, feeling like he was king of the world, for just pranking his abusive older sister.

"Hey Gaara, please don't get too mad, but when you chuckle, it sounds like a chicken being strangled." Hannah said in her own 'matter of fact' tone trying not to laugh the whole time she did, Gaara just looked shocked and confused by the statement though.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion at her words as Hannah let a small smirk grace her slender lips once more.

"It's just, you never actually laugh, you chuckle, and besides you're with friends, I'm sure you can at least give a small laugh." Hannah said since she wanted to hear Gaara laugh, an actual laugh, whole-hearted, and everything. Everyone deserved a laugh like that at least once in life.

"Well, you should be happy he's even chuckling, he never really smiles at all." Matsuri said in her 'a matter of fact' her tone that made Gaara relax a little since it was true that he was usually cold and stoic.

"Well, I am grateful that my best friend smiles, and kind of laughs, but I still think he should just let himself a full blown laugh, maybe once at least." Hannah said, knowing full well that Gaara may never laugh like that… well notwith his past.

"Why do you care if Gaara laughs? It's not like you laugh at everything, do you?" Matsuri asked with a mixture of smugness and arrogance, knowing that it was rude but she wanted to see what made Hannah a Jounin rather than a Genin.

"Not everything, and shit-" Hannah said, as she took a step, and slipped on a stray puddle of water. As she was started to fall forward, her hands stretched out in front of her, and naturally close her eyes as she wanted for the ground to meet her hands. The ground never did though to her surprise.

Hannah opened her brown eyes and looked down, noticing Gaara's arm around her waist, as he gently, and carefully pulled her up. Hannah groaned out of embarrassment, and both of them, not realizing that Gaara still had an arm around her waist. Of course since they didn't notice that they also didn't notice Matsuri's jealousy spark, and at the same moment, something snapped deep down.

"Stupid freaking water!" Hannah exclaimed, as Gaara finally took his arm from around her waist, he had held it there a moment longer in case Hannah, somehow managed to fall again.

_'She's fast, strong, nice, and kind, but… not graceful.' _Gaara thought as he studied her for any unknown injures that could have resulted from him picking her back up despite his gentle touch.

"Well, just don't fall again." Gaara said, meaning it jokingly, as Hannah sighed, and Matsuri tried not to straggle her.

_'She doesn't even care that Gaara had his arm around her waist! What the hell is wrong with this girl?!' _she thought-screamed once more and was now trying, really hard, not to kill the Leaf Jounin in front of her.

"At least there were no fan-girls around; otherwise I would probably be dead." Hannah muttered as she rubbed her head, she was tired, and using her 'Kekkei Genkai' was bothersome. She had forgotten the conversation with Gaara, about Matsuri, so she didn't realize, what she said, until it had come out. She started to worry that Matsuri might come after her.

_'Okay she's not attacking; she might tomorrow though, so I might not remember to be careful... Yup, I'm dead.' _Hannah thought with remorse and suppressed a sigh now mentally coming up with a will of what to give to who when she died.

"Well it's getting late. I'm going home since we have training tomorrow so goodnight!" Hannah called behind her as she started to jog away in order to be home sooner. The sooner she got home the sooner her 'curse' would be satisfied.

"Bye!" Matsuri called as she thought of an excellent plan to get Hannah back for what had transpired tonight.

_'I know that she did that on purpose, and I know exactly what to do to get even! First I have to act nice to her, and then well see where she stands on Gaara friends list!' _Matsuri thought with a mental smirk before she turned to both her crush and Kazekage.

"Bye Gaara! See you tomorrow!" Matsuri called, as she too proceeded to run home in order to prepare for tomorrow also.

Gaara watched as Matsuri ran away, knowing that she was planning something from the glint to her eye. With a shake of his head he left the hall and went to his room in order to prepare for bed which usually meant changing his clothes and laying on his bed under-thinking, over thinking and replaying things in his head.

_'Whatever Matsuri is planning… I hope it doesn't involve Hannah.' _Gaara thought as he opened the door to his room and looked around seeing if there was anything out of order in case a fan-girl had broken in. Nothing was out of order in the Kazekage's relatively neat and clean room.

With a sigh as he lay on his bed still in his clothes Gaara stared at the ceiling. He never slept, and only once he had after he had been revived no dreams had come only blackness which didn't seem much better than nightmares. Gaara closed his eyes as he felt something rise and stir in his chest again. He hated that feeling of fear since he was afraid of sleep and it was all because of his father.

_'Damn him!' _he thought as he glowered at the mental image of his father before another image flashed in his mind. A girl with almond skin brown hair and eyes although these eyes had electric blue flecks in them. Gaara didn't bother to wonder why he thought of Hannah suddenly as he turned over in his bed. He was too busy with other thoughts of paperwork, training, and other various things to really think about that. Gaara also was blissfully unaware that his siblings, where having a nice conservation, about him and Hannah.

**-In Gaara's Kitchen-**

Temari sighed as she walked though the door of the kitchen, still wet but more dry, than when she left the office. She wanted to change, but this seemed way more important, than changing to cleaner clothes. She sighed once more as she walked in the room, well aware that her brother was in the room too.

"Hey Temari, I see they pranked you too, huh?" Kankuro called from the kitchen sink, where he was currently scrubbing his hat clean.

Ever since Hannah and Gaara, poured in the expired whipped cream, and left in his hat for the night the hats symptoms were bad. It had dried halfway, stuck to the inside, and had left a nasty smell that deemed it incapable of wearing. Yet when he suggested that he wanted to get a new one Temari had said that they needed to save on money. Of course now he had a bruise on his arm from when he rolled his eyes at her and gotten beat for it. He hadn't expected metal fans to hurt as much as it did.

"Yup! Although Gaara got his sand off of me. Hannah however didn't." Temari muttered as she plopped down in her seat and gestured to her damp attire with a huff.

"Hannah is probably the one who comes up with these pranks." Kankuro said as he sat down across the table from his older sister, grateful to have a break from scrubbing his stupid hat.

"Yeah Hannah is a strange one. I mean, who pranks a Kages family?!" Temari asked with an eye roll, as she sat back in her chair glad to be venting to her brother.

"Yeah, and she said they meet when they were six. Gaara never had any friends growing up… did he?" Kankuro asked now honestly confused as he tried to remember if Gaara ever had a friend brave enough to even consider it.

"Yeah, I remember because everyone in the village would say that the little girl he played with had a death wish." Temari said sitting up now with a grim frown, as they remembered all the other times on how the village would treat Gaara like a monster.

"Yeah, now I remember…. Gaara was really different that day she left….. Didn't she give him a present?" Kankuro asked as he brought a hand to his head with a frown trying to remember more as Temari sighed.

"Yeah. He did something with it, I don't know what, but she did." Temari answered as she too put her head in her hand like her brother. She wanted two things right in that moment: dry clothes and to go to sleep.

"Okay, let's talk payback and-" Kankuro began after another moment of remembering but his shining face now fell, as Temari cut him off.

"No, we aren't going to prank them back." Temari said curtly with a glare at her brother for even thinking that as she moved to stand up.

"Why not?" Kankuro whined as Temari blinked at him for a second remembering him as a two year old begging for candy from their indifferent father.

"Because first of all, they would prank us back even harder. Secondly, have you ever seen Gaara this happy I mean the least he would do was let his eye go light with amusement. Now he can't get that smirk off his face because of her." Temari pointed out as she rose to a stand while Kankuro thought over his sister's word.

Kankuro sighed, "Yeah, he is pretty happy. Hey maybe he'll make an exception for Hannah, and ask her out, she is pretty and cute." he muttered the last part wishfully; he really did like Hannah with the blue in her eyes, and the awesome highlights in her hair….

"Hey, don't fall for her that's Gaara's job! Hopefully he'll like her. I mean Matsuri was the only person to ask for Gaara but as soon as she opened her mouth it was done." Temari muttered a light smirk on her lips because she knew she was being mean. Yet all she wanted was for Gaara to be happy.

"Yeah true enough… night Temari, and let's just hope that Matsuri doesn't try and fight for Gaara, it might end up pretty bad." Kankuro murmured with a frown as Temari blinked in confusion to her younger brother's words.

"Why do you say it like that?" Temari asked with one of her brows raised wondering what Kankuro meant by the statement as he himself gulped.

"I mean if Hannah did what she did to us out of payback… what is she going to do to Matsuri out of anger?" Kankuro asked knowing it was rhetorical as his sibling eyes widened, at the thought of Hannah maybe killing Matsuri.

"….Good point, well night once again!" Temari shouted as she walked into her room and Kankuro filed into his own room. Without knowing it they shared one last thought before sleep took them.

_'Gaara, please don't mess this up, and for once be happy with Hannah! She might love you more, than a friend…. Maybe…'_

Away in her apartment Hannah let out a small whimper and cursed herself for being so weak. Yet the pain was intense as though her bones were being melted and her flesh being torn from said bone. Anyone sane would have screamed but then again any ninja would try not to scream just out of pride and stubbornness.

_'Please' _Hannah thought pleading with Kami as she crawled over to her bed, _'please don't let Gaara find out on his own…. I'll tell him but please give me time….' _she thought and with one last surge of strength and willpower she flung herself onto her bed. She was asleep before she even hit the pillow.

**So…**how was the prank? Did I do a good job? Questions, comments, concerns? Anyway what will happen now and who will suffer the pranking wrath of Gaara and Hannah? XD Until next time!** **Bye!****


	10. Matsuri Vs Hannah

**Wow! **Chapter ten! This is awesome thank you everyone you all are the best! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all. Enjoy!

**Matsuri Vs. Hannah**

_CRACK! _is the sound that filled the air as Hannah dodged to the side, her breath calm as she faced a ragged Matsuri with small tendrils of sweat coming down her face. This wasn't training, this was a battle, and even Hannah couldn't pretend that this was just a small envy anymore. Matsuri had called her after Hannah was done with her portion of the paperwork, and Gaara was still back at the office. Matsuri had said it was only to be a little warm up spar, but she had other intentions when she had brought out her Johyo.

Hannah did the only thing that came to her mind when she saw Matsuri pull out that weapon, she ran towards the woods were she was most comfortable. She knew enough about fan-girls, since they stalked her brother, and Matsuri was a fan-girl. Therefore, Hannah ran, and dove towards the trees only to be chased by Matsuri who had been grinning then in confidence. The only reason she accepted the stupid offer was to patch things up with Matsuri, so she didn't attack, and so she wouldn't hate her. Too late for that plan.

_'Damn Matsuri's mad! What the heck did I do now?' _Hannah asked herself mentally knowing that if she said it aloud Matsuri would just scream a profanity at her. She ran towards the deeper part of the woods with Matsuri trailing behind her.

_'Maybe if I can get her to talk she'll tell me why?' _Hannah thought as she flung herself to the side just as a whizzing past by her knowing that was the needle tip of Matsuri's weapon.

Hannah, growing up with sisters and a brother, knew what to do when you pissed somebody off. Especially when you didn't want them to kill you, or call you a chicken for not fighting back. So she ran at a pace to keep Matsuri on her trail, and to keep herself at a nice, safe distance. She ran left, right and kept back tracking, so this put Matsuri off a little as she chased Hannah through the woods, getting more frustrated that she couldn't catch her already.

"Okay Matsuri-" Hannah began, as she twisted a bit and dodged a throw of kunai, "I know that Gaara put his arm around my waist last night, but-" Matsuri growled and tossed some more kunai, but once again missed as Hannah twisted and ducked, "It doesn't mean that you can go crazy and try to kill me!" Hannah finished as Matsuri laughed almost hysterically because Hannah didn't even know half of it.

"You think I'm mad about just that! Ha, I'm mad that Gaara pays more attention to you than me, his _student_!" Matsuri screamed with and unleashed a snarl as she ran after Hannah once more pouring charka into her legs in order to keep up with the girls speed.

"I'm mad that he smiles and laughs around you more than me, his _friend_!" She screamed and watched as Hannah danced due to her whipping her Johyo forcing the girl behind a tree.

With another flick of her wrist and a snap of her arm, she threw her Johyo outward. She smirked as it wrapped around the tree sure it trapped Hannah but the Jounin had leapt forward. Diving out of the way as the Johyo's point imbedded itself into the tree right were Hannah's arm would have been. Hannah let out a shaky breath at the sight before she took off one more as Matsuri snarled and began to unwind it from the tree.

"I'm mad because you just show up out of nowhere and Gaara instantly sees you! It took me months before he even really _talked _to me other than to give me orders!" Matsuri screamed her heart hurting as she admitted the truth about her relationship with Gaara as Hannah ran for cover once more.

Hannah was forced back out of the woods, as she made her way towards the middle of the field, _'no cover, not good' _Hannah thought as her mouth found itself set into a grim line and tried to reason once again.

"Look I'm his best friend-" Hannah started trying desperately to explain to Matsuri about her own relationship to the flaming Kazekage only to be cut off by said girl.

"Oh here it is again! 'I'm his best friend!' Well little miss perfect, where were you when he almost died?!" Matsuri screeched her questioned stunning Hannah enough to have enough time to lash out at her. She didn't hit Hannah since she had jerked out of the way but it still surprised Hannah to no end that Matsuri had brought something like that up.

"I was on a different mission, I didn't know-" Hannah stammered to explain since she was hurt my Matsuri's words. She was never there for Gaara when he needed her but this time she had a legit reason not to be.

"Exactly you didn't know! You probably don't care! In fact you're probably just here on a mission for the Hokage," Matsuri shouted as she marched toward the still retreating Hannah whose eyes flashed in anger for a brief moment at the mention of her village. Matsuri didn't notice however since she was too busy patting herself on the back for that excellent statement.

"That's true I'm here for the Hokage, but on a request-" Hannah began anger building at her village being disgraced in front of her. It didn't bother her about being cut off she was use to it; her sisters usually cut her off all the time. She still loved them of course no matter what they did to her or others such as pranking their friends.

"Oh a request! Did it say to seduce the Kazekage? Or just to sleep with him, you slut!" Matsuri sneered her face twisted and contorted into a nasty snarl mixed with a smirk. Hannah bit back a laugh since the face didn't help the younger girls look, if anything it worsened it.

Hannah calmly shrugged before she twisted from some kunai before pulling a kunai of her own in order to protect herself from those she couldn't dodge. Matsuri growled her anger swallowing her while Hannah was just glad she stopped making remarks against her village. She would rather have her name dragged threw the mud than have her village insulted right in front of her.

"Matsuri thank you! I rather not swear, so thank you for taking the words right out of my mouth!" Hannah shouted smiling smugly as she did so, knowing that it would make Matsuri pissed and of course, it did.

"Why you bitch!" Matsuri yelled almost in shock since Hannah hadn't really used any insults during the whole duration of the fight.

"I know YOU are but what am I?" Hannah challenged a smirk on her face as she laughed a little. While Matsuri got angrier at the remark, a five year old would make

'_Susie I own you one, even though you're only four!' _Hannah thought as she ran on with a mental shrug and a memory of her niece as she broke through the tree line once more.

Gaara had entered the training grounds just as Matsuri asked Hannah where she was when he had died for a moment. He saw the anger flash in Hannah's eyes at the mention of her village and heard her last remarks to Matsuri before she ran off. Gaara had decided that a good fight would help lower the tension by letting them get out their anger; although he would intervene when it got really bad. Mainly he figured that if Hannah and Matsuri fought then Matsuri would finally stop attacking them. So with a leap to the low branch of a nearby tree and the summoning of his Third Eye he watched as the fight progressed. Hannah had control of the fight from another person's point of view, but for some reason he still felt irritated at Matsuri for attacking Hannah without her being ready.

_'She can do it, she has this under control.' _Gaara thought as he tried to calm himself down. He wanted to fight, but was it because of Hannah or Matsuri? Gaara had a feeling it was Hannah, every time Hannah dodged a hit he felt relief rise in his chest, but that quickly vanish as another one came at her.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? She has this under control!' _Gaara thought with a mental shout at himself, as anger took over his emotions, until Hannah's voice rang out.

"Ha! Catch me if you can Matsuri! Hannah teased over her shoulder with a wild crazy grin etched on her almond face while Gaara felt déjà vu, until he remembered…

**-Flashback-**

_"You can't catch me Gaara!" A five-year-old Hannah teased the same crazy wild grin on her face. They were playing tag though and so far, Gaara had been it for most of the game._

_"Hannah, time out!" Gaara yelled with a huff as he sat down to catch his breath. He was a little surprised that his father hadn't taken Hannah away like everything else he had as said girl came over with a small smile toward the fallen redhead before her._

_"Okay, hey is there something wrong?" Hannah asked her eyes full of what Gaara was pretty sure his uncle called concern. Gaara didn't really understand why though, he was tired sure, but other than that, he was fine._

_"Yeah just a little tired." Gaara replied a little breathy as he smiled up at a still standing Hannah, who returned it with one of her own._

_"That's good! At least you didn't sprain anything!" Hannah shouted her smile getting bigger and so did Gaara's. He had been so happy the past few days now that he finally had a friend!_

_"Hannah! It's time to come home!" Hannah's mom shouted waving an arm in the air as she called her daughter's name. Most people thought that she didn't care for her kid since she let her play with a monster. She didn't seem to care and the two friends didn't care either they didn't think Gaara was a monster at all._

_"Well that's my mom, I better go!" Hannah muttered, with a pout sad that she had to leave and disappointed since they couldn't finish their game as she offered her hand to Gaara to help him up._

_"I wish my mom was still alive," Gaara muttered a frown of his own developing although he wasn't sure why he said he just felt like he should tell her._

_"Well I wish that my Grandma was too but you know what my mom tells me?" Hannah asked, a small smile on her lips as Gaara took her hand and together they pulled him up from off the ground._

_"No, what?" Gaara curiosity playing in his warm cyan eyes as Hannah grinned her seashell pink lips pulling into one as though she was about to him a juicy secret only she knew._

_"She says the people you love never truly die, because they're live here," Hannah said, and poked Gaara in the chest right over his heart and at that age Gaara knew what she meant…_

_"Well, I don't have a heart so she's not with me," Gaara said as though it was a simple fact known by everyone yet that didn't stop the hurt look that crossed his face or how the glow in his cyan eyes dimmed a little at the thought._

_"That's silly! We all have hearts, even you do! If you didn't then we wouldn't be friends, and you wouldn't be alive!" Hannah shouted her young face marred with disbelief as she waved her small arms up and down in the air._

_"How do you know?" Gaara asked a slight smile playing along the corners of his lips since he thought Hannah looked ridiculous doing that._

_"Because every living thing has a heart of some kind that's what my mom tells me!" Hannah shouted once more before she turned as her mother yelled for her again. "I got to go, see you tomorrow Gaara!" Hannah shouted one last time as she with a grin before she waved him goodbye and ran off toward her mother._

_"Bye!" Gaara called back and grinned knowing he would have to ask his uncle about the theory Hannah had told him later._

**-End of Flashback_-_**

Gaara smirked a little at the memory thinking about the comparisons and contrasts that the younger Hannah was to the older one. Many things were different about and for him sure but Hannah… he was almost positive that she hadn't changed. If Gaara was honest to himself as he leaped off the tree branch and onto another one in order to get a better view he was glad that she was the same. Everyone needed a constant in there life and so far Hannah was his.

"You little bitch! Get back here!" Matsuri shouted using more of her many, profanities that Gaara was starting to wonder were she learned them all as Hannah merely laughed.

"Well it takes one to know one! Wait I'm not one… so I have no idea where that leaves you!" Hannah laughed as she shouted over her shoulder knowing that lame comeback would only make her angrier.

"Oh, yeah! Well try this on for size…" Matsuri muttered to herself, and began to rapidly utilize hand seals while Hannah looked back confused by the sudden stop when she realized that Matsuri was signing. With a slight smirk, she moved her body weight on her left leg ready to run yet froze and shared Gaara look of surprise as Matsuri shouted.

"Fire Style: Fire Flame Jutsu!" Matsuri shouted a triumphant gleam in her eye as she snapped her right hand as fire shot out towards Hannah. Gaara looked towards Hannah knowing she was fast enough to dodge it.

_'Move.' _he thought as he watched but Hannah didn't, although she still had time to use a jutsu against it. '_Move!' _he was practically shouting in his head now but she still she didn't move. Gaara watched from the safety of a tree as stared wide-eyed at the fire continued to come at her frozen solid. Hannah did nothing. _'MOVE!' _he thought as his sand rustled noisily around his feet and finally she did. She closed her eyes.

_'Close your eyes…' _a voice that wasn't hers whispered in her mind. The voice was soothing and reassuring, and reminding Hannah of her mother's voice. However, Hannah had learned to never fully trust it. However, this voice had saved her life a hundred times, so Hannah decided to trust the voice once again. As she took a deep, breath gave a leap of faith and closed her eyes.

Matsuri didn't see it she was too busy trying to control the jutsu, which was going very slowly considering the size of it. Hannah didn't see it she never did; it was gone the very moment she opened her eyes. However, Gaara saw it; he saw just a moment before the fire hit, just before he was going to send out his sand. A large body of water that looked as intangible as mist and as solid yet wavering as a lake. It appeared in front of Hannah just as the fire jutsu hit, steam filled the air. Gaara didn't see Hannah's eyes twitch a little at the hissing noise yet they remain closed as the steam hissed in the air.

With a flash of her eyes, the shield died away and nothing was there, but Matsuri charged towards Hannah. As said girl prepared to run away that was until sand rushed forward. Soon a large circular wall of wall was up in front of Hannah to stop Matsuri's attack.

Matsuri continued to charge thinking that Hannah had somehow used a Genjutsu on her while there was still steam. Hannah smirked as Matsuri hit the wall of sand and realized that it was not a Genjutsu. Hannah prepared to run again but sand stopped her again, soon Hannah was incased on all sides of Gaara's sand, either it was to keep Matsuri out or to keep Hannah in, she wasn't sure.

"Stop!" Gaara voice rang out as he walked over to them; he didn't like the way Hannah had frozen or the fact that Matsuri had used a jutsu on her.

"It's about time Gaara!" Hannah shouted to Gaara as she sank to the ground in the middle of the sand wall. She was tired from running and had known Gaara was there the whole time. That was why she kept to the forest knowing that Gaara could stop the fight in case things got out of hand.

"G- Gaara! Hi! M-Me and Hannah were just havi-" Matsuri stammered trying to explain, and save herself but Gaara cut her off with an impatient wave of his hand.

"Matsuri… were did you learn that fire jutsu?" Gaara asked accusingly his beautifully colored eyes narrowing in confusion. He didn't teach Matsuri that technique, so someone had to.

"Sari was learning it and so when I trained with her, she taught it to me. I was going to show you but then that was the day that _she _came!" Matsuri explained ending with a spat and a glare at Hannah, who acted as if she couldn't hear what the younger girl had said.

"Hannah what happened?" Gaara asked turning to Hannah who finally stood up and moved through the sand easily. Gaara didn't need the sand to keep her from running right now.

"Matsuri called me here to do a warm up spar and she pulled out a weapon. We were only to do a hand-to-hand spar. I wasn't ready, then she proceeded to chase me and I evaded. Also you were hiding in that tree and I raced by that tree like twenty times and you did nothing." Hannah explained as she pointed to the very tree Gaara had concealed himself in while he was watching the fight.

Gaara sighed wearily pinching the brim of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, "I wanted you to fight because a good fight between two people can sometimes ease the tension when they release it in a less than nasty way." He muttered as he took his hand from his face to look at both the girls before him one indifferent while the other looked nervous.

"True and are we done yet? I want to go home." Hannah said simply as Gaara suppressed a smirk. Hannah just came out of a fight somewhat unscratched and now she was complaining that she was tired! That was one of the things Gaara found amusing about Hannah.

"No, one more fight, between you two and then you can go home." Gaara murmured since he didn't want this contest anymore. He just wanted them to get along, even if there's probably no way of that happening.

"Fine what are the rules?" Hannah asked with a small sigh since she was tired and fighting Matsuri didn't exactly sound like the greatest thing to do right now.

"No jutsu just weapons and Taijutsu! Got that?" Gaara asked the question a little more directed at Matsuri who when Gaara was talking rarely never listened. When she didn't listen she just stared with a kind of look that fan girls get when they stare at him which annoyed him to no end.

"Yes we get it! So let's begin!" Hannah shouted back with an eye roll knowing she was being disrespectful but she was about done with all of this. With a slight wave of her hand, she walked toward her end of the field.

"Fine but only to show Gaara that you're weak!" Matsuri shouted back with a glare at Hannah for disrespecting Gaara but Hannah merely shrugged.

"Begin!" Gaara called as Matsuri opened her mouth for a response, which was probably just more profanities that he did not want to hear anymore.

"Gladly!" Was all Matsuri uttered as she raced towards Hannah who stood there as if nothing was happening.

Hannah swerved out of the way, as Matsuri brought out her kunai. She figured she might stand a better chance with a kunai than her Johyo. However, it didn't matter, Hannah was fast enough to dodge all her attacks, which so far were a series of complicated slashes, and twists, which surprised the older girl, yet she still was able to dodge. Hannah sighed as Matsuri charged again knowing that the younger girl was much to slow to keep up and wondered if she could end this now.

_'Might as well try!' _she thought and with a new resolve, waited for Matsuri to charge again and this time instead if dodging she ducked and did a leg sweep. Matsuri fell backwards as Hannah quickly pinned her down with a kunai of her own to her throat.

"Stop Matsuri before this gets ugly!" Hannah growled, and Gaara was a little taken back. Usually all he heard from Hannah were light friendly things, not threats like this.

"Never you bitch! In fact," Matsuri began as a thought slipped into her mind before she pushed Hannah off of her, and hopped away.

"How's your slut of a mother doing?" A smirk lit her face in glee as she took in Hannah's face marred with shock and her mouth agape as she dropped her kunai in the plush grass.

"What did you just say?" Hannah half asked half screeched at Matsuri her tone incredulous since it was one thing to call Hannah, herself, a slut it was another to say her mom was one.

"You heard! I'm sure you heard of the saying 'like mother like daughter'! I figured that's where you got it from!" Matsuri called the same gleam in her eye from last time and Hannah's eyes widened and she shut her mouth.

_'You are fucking stupid as shit to think that you're getting away with that you bitch!' _Hannah thought her eyes narrowing and once again, she waited for Matsuri to charge.

_'I'm sorry mom, but it was worth me swearing this time!' _Hannah thought and made a mental note to say sorry to her mother next time she saw her for swearing.

Gaara hadn't thought that Matsuri would drag Hannah's family into this. He stared at his student and wondered if she really did love him enough to go this low as to bring someone's family in this. He didn't really think low of Matsuri but now…. The option of thinking low about her despite the fact that she his student and he was her sensei was all too tempting…..

With a small battle cry, Matsuri charged but Hannah was ready. As Matsuri raised her fist with a smirk, playing on the edges of her lips Hannah glared defiantly. Instead of dodging as Matsuri had expected she grabbed her wrist, and using the momentum Matsuri had when she started running towards Hannah, pulled Matsuri forward.

Before Matsuri and Hannah collided, Hannah's clenched fist met its target. The motion of Matsuri movements, combined with Hannah pulling Matsuri forward, and her fist colliding with her face sent Matsuri flying back the way she came…. Which in turn sent her knocked her right in the middle of a tree.

Gaara watched surprised that Matsuri had been knocked that far and looked at Hannah. His eyes were a little wide as Hannah walked towards a moaning Matsuri who was on the ground. Her head in her hand as she tried to sit up a gleam of red in between her fingers. Gaara stiffened as Hannah walked in front of his student covering his view of the situation.

"Next time bitch, don't drag family into this or it will get ugly!" Hannah hissed the promise with a hatred that could rival Matsuri's. Her voice so icy and full of hatred and anger that Gaara wasn't sure that it was the real Hannah.

Hannah bent down towards Matsuri, "I'm not a bad person like you although in my family we would have made the wound worse… no one says anything about my family without a near-death experience." Hannah muttered a slight smile on her lips and her eyes glowed a sky blue. Carefully she waved her hand slowly as water gathered around her digits before she touched tapped Matsuri on her head letting the water sink through the girls fingers.

Soon Matsuri was fully healed and Hannah's eyes were no longer blue. Gaara noticed with a relief that her voice had gone back to normal although she did have a little ice in it. Which Gaara was sure would stay until Matsuri apologized about her family. He hadn't heard what Hannah had said about her family and near-death experiences. Hannah had made sure he didn't.

"Gaara can we go now?" Hannah asked once she had made sure Matsuri was fine before she rose to a stand arms crossed like his own.

"You guys can go, I'm going home!" Matsuri shouted as she left having enough of Hannah for one day and she didn't want more any time soon.

**-Five Minutes Later-**

Gaara and Hannah sat on his mansion's roof the sun was just setting by the time they got there. Hannah needed to be by someone calming and with her brother not near she thought Gaara would do. So far, it was working as she let out a small breath of air while taking her seat. Gaara himself had questions that needed answering so dragging Hannah up here with him was a good excuse.

"Gaara, first of all, don't you dare say sorry for what happen! It's not your fault that Matsuri is jealous of me being extremely awesome!" Hannah shouted once they were situated on the stonewall happy that being next to Gaara was exactly as she expected: calming.

"It was me who you guys fought over," Gaara muttered in return as he stared at the sunset before him guilt rising in his chest over the fact that it was his fault.

"True but Matsuri was fighting for your love not friendship!" Hannah pointed out with a slight wave of her finger and a grin. She couldn't care less about love since she didn't want it and she didn't want to find it.

"Well are you going to be okay? I saw you flinch…" he trailed off his eyes boring into the side of her head as she sighed and closed her eyes a moment letting the memory wash over her before telling him the reason of why she flinched.

"When I was seven… Cece got mad and I was outside doing laundry. She did a jutsu that she couldn't really control and it was aiming for me... I flinched and closed my eyes like today, and that was the first time that ever happened to me. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time though but I don't usually flinch anymore." Hannah finished as Gaara merely gave her a look of sympathy since he knew how older sisters could be like now.

"Gaara before you say anything just quit apologizing all the time!" Hannah said loudly although she was smiling, Gaara gave her a small smirk, happy that she was happy, instead of mad.

"Okay, fine I'll stop apologizing to you but I'll still do it for others," Gaara said smiling, he felt a little like a five year old, but he didn't care right now so as long that he had Hannah there.

"Okay… oh and one more thing, stop rescuing people from falling! If you cannot help, it grab them by their wrist or something! People _can_ get hurt once in a while Gaara!" Hannah said waving her arms in the air and Gaara restrained a chuckle; she looked so ridiculous it was funny.

"Fine… are you still mad at Matsuri?" Gaara asked since he didn't want his student and his best friend to fight anymore, let alone, try to kill each other.

"It's fine I'm starting to feel better." Hannah murmured as she watched the colors dance in the sky mixing and blending in such a way that you rarely ever saw nowadays. Gaara stared with her as they sat in a comfortable silence. Neither of them were really good with words so silence was the best option and they were content with it.

"Oh Gaara you know what! Instead of grabbing each other by the hand we should do it by the wrist!" Hannah exclaimed once again breaking the silence as Gaara turned his confusion cyan gazed towards her.

"What?" he asked incredulously as Hannah merely grinned at his question.

"I mean that, well, if I fall you would grab me by the hand… let's grab the wrist instead, that way it's safer!" Hannah said smiling as Gaara shrugged in response he figured that it was better that way no one would get the idea of them dating or something.

_'She looks a little tired...better wrap this up.' _Gaara thought as he gave Hannah a sideways glance and sighed sad about the thought yet he didn't really understand why….

"Well I better go bye Gaara see you to-" Hannah started to say as she watching the last colors of the sun start to fade when Gaara but her off his gaze hardening as he looked at her.

"No, I want you and Matsuri to rest…. You don't have to come in tomorrow." Gaara said not wanting Hannah or Matsuri to overdo things when they both needed to rest and relax.

"Okay but I'll still come in at the last hour of the day. I'm pretty sure that if I'm gone for a day my best friend might get attacked!" Hannah said teasingly as she got up from her spot. Gaara glared, but gave a small smirk; there was a little truth in Hannah's words about the fan girls.

"Only for an hour." Gaara said firmly since Hannah maybe his best friend but he was still the Kazekage and he had to remain firm in some places.

Hannah merely nodded and with a wave of her hand and a goodbye, she left. Leaving Gaara with a slight smirk on his lips he looked forward just in time to see Hannah leaving the building a few of his villagers stared after her while she left yet continued on their way. It was amazing how well she was able to blend in with his village and with one last smirk, her retreating figure Gaara calmly went inside replaying the day's event in his mind.

'_You didn't need to heal her.' _the voice said and Hannah knew that she wasn't going crazy because all her siblings had a voice too. It wasn't like a normal subconscious voice most people had but a different voice all together.

"I'm not unkind, nor mean, so I don't really care. I already know it's going to probably be the end of me. However, it didn't happen yet... So please be quite and let me go to sleep," Hannah whispered to the _thing _inside of herself since she was drained as she crawled into bed only having enough strength to shed her vest, shoes, and pull her hair down, before she collapsed on her bed.

_'Goodnight then Hannah you should tell that boy he deserves to know.' _the voice replied as thought it was all knowing which annoyed Hannah a bit yet she pushed the feeling aside too tired to really care.

"Goodnight." Hannah mumbled as she drifted on the verge of sleep _'I'll tell Gaara as soon as I get permission to... it's not just my secret.' _she thought before sleep could claim her and with that drowsiness overcame her and a deep, deep, sleep claimed her.

**Oh **cliffy... sort of! XD Anyway did you expect it to explode like that and what about Hannah's family? Review I love feedback! Until next time! **Bye!**


	11. Bruises and Medicine

**Hello!** Gaara has his pride in this one and well... HE'S SHIRTLESS! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all.** Enjoy!**

**Bruises and Medicine**

Dawn was breaking as Gaara walked through the streets of his village. It had been a while since he had been able to do this, because of the fan-girl population multiplying since he almost died. No one who didn't think of him in that way, wanted to walk with him either. He was tempted to ask Hannah, but he had, given her the day off because of the fight yesterday. So that was out of the question; that and it turned out that people had started spreading rumors about the two of them being more than friends. It wasn't something that annoyed him that badly, but he still didn't like it.

"Hello! My friend!" a voice that Gaara hadn't heard since he had left the Leaf yelled, he blinked and turned around as Lee approached him.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked he wasn't one for greeting and Hannah wouldn't speak to him until he had greeted her in a nice… sort of way.

"Just finishing my mission! I'm sure the Hokage has told you of it!" Lee said his eyes glittering although with pride. Gaara tried to look unfazed by his friend's weirdness, sure Hannah was different but Lee was something else.…

"No that's why I asked," Gaara replied briskly irritation creeping unwillingly into his voice while Lee's smile disappeared and tears filled his eyes.

"Oh well it's only a youthful D-rank mission!" Lee cried as waterfall tears exploded from his eyes. Gaara remained unfazed by the sudden explosion from Lee wanting to know why the Leaf ninja was here in his village.

"What was the mission?" Gaara asked briskly as Lee's wide giant smile came back and the waterfall of tears stopped almost immediately.

"I had to deliver a message to my fellow team-mate!" Lee said as he threw his fist against his chest making it sound like the most important mission in the world.

"Hannah Torres?" Gaara asked raised an invisible brow as he restrained a smile at Lee's shocked expression.

"Yes, how did you know that Gaara?" Lee asked as his shocked face changed to one of awe as though Gaara could read his mind.

"She's my secretary, and one of my friends," Gaara replied simply as though Lee should have known this while said boy's mouth opened in an "o" shape.

"I thought Naruto was your best friend!" Lee cried pointing an accusing finger at Gaara who merely blinked at the digit before him.

"I knew Hannah first and longer than Naruto," Gaara muttered his explanation in a low voice as Lee nodded vigorously with the unexpected news.

"Really I'm so happy that you two found each other!" Another waterfall tears began to pour again. "Let's have a battle to enjoy this happy occasion!" Lee yelled and pumped his fist in the air again as the water turned to fire as his eyes almost literally blazing with the thought.

_'Maybe I'll be able to compare how fast they run if we battle,' _Gaara thought thinking about how fast Hannah was compared to Lee. He nodded his head and said to Lee "A quick spar will do…."

**-After The Fight-**

Gaara tried his hardest not to groan as he finished his paperwork. Lee had gotten faster since they battled at the Chunin Exams. He had gotten through the sand barrier more times than Gaara really cared for. However, Gaara still won the fight…not that he cared about that either. He had gotten the assessment that he wanted; Hannah wasn't as fast as Lee at her current pace. However, a flat-out sprint and she would be able to just keep up with Lee at his slowest jog.

"Gaara are you okay?" Temari asked raising a slight brow toward her stiff brother she was filling in for Hannah today since Gaara had given her time off.

_'What is it with Gaara today it's like his sore or something…? I wonder if Shikamaru got my reply yet.' _Temari thought curiously, as she turned to file more of the paperwork she had gathered off Gaara's desk.

"I'm fine," Gaara replied as Temari merely nodded her understanding. They had grown closer since he had been kidnapped but they were still on one or two word replies.

"Okay but you might want to see your girlfriend just in case," Temari said teasingly a wide grin on her face at the thought. She knew of Hannah's abilities since she was the one to retrieve her file, but wondered if Gaara would notice that she said girlfriend instead of Hannah.

"First, she's not my girlfriend, she's my friend and second, no she needs the rest," Gaara said as he gave his sister a hard stare while Temari smiled at her little brother's response as though expecting it.

_'Someday she might be more than a friend!' _she thought in a sing-song tone and mentally smiled before she went back to paperwork before her.

Gaara thought for a second _'Why would Temari tease me about Hannah? I should really go and ask her to heal these wounds; yet it would make me seem weak if I said that I couldn't handle a fight with a Leaf ninja.' _He thought yet he silently made plans to see Hannah. He already had an excuse to mind and was more than ready to get rid of the annoyingly agonizing pain in his back.

What he didn't know was that Hannah wouldn't take this very lightly...

**-Later At Hannah's Apartment-**

"You're an idiot you know that!" Hannah muttered angrily as she slathered more ointment on his back as Gaara groaned a little in the roughness. Yet as she was rough, Hannah's touch would turn soft and would begin rubbing his back gently causing the boy in front of her to stop groaning and start trying to hold in sighs of pleasure.

Gaara sat shirtless leaning slightly toward Hannah who sat behind him her legs crossed as though she did this every day. She was petite enough that Gaara was able to sit on the edge of the couch while she worked on his back. Matsuri was situated at the end of the couch turning various shades of red every time she glanced at Gaara. Well, Gaara and his muscled chest, and stomach, anyway.

Hannah wore a slightly baggy gray T-shirt and baggy black pajama bottoms to match. Her hair was tied in a very loose ponytail and, at the moment, was almost half way out. She had just woken up when Matsuri came over, saying she was sorry and had brought a bag of movies with her. Although before they could even get a movie in when Gaara had arrived in pain. Hannah quickly pushed him on the couch and asked him where he was hurt…. It wasn't long before she had to get Matsuri water so she didn't faint.

"And do you know how lucky you are that before I left I got a refill of Hinata's medicine!" Hannah growled at him but Gaara didn't really notice her threats but was instead focusing on the circular motions her hands moved in on his lower back.

"I bet she's going to snap in an hour," Hannah said just low enough for Gaara to hear since after telling him the situation neither of them believed that Matsuri was truly sorry.

"She won't… probably," Gaara replied the corner of his mouth twitching at his words as Hannah bit the inside of her cheek trying hard not to smile.

_'She's really good at this,' _Gaara thought while he closed his dark lidded eyes once more to her touch as Hannah rubbed a spot near his shoulder-blade that had been aching for the past week.

"Why didn't you use your Kekkei Genkai again?" Gaara asked curiosity and silence getting the better of him as Hannah's face remained focused. He wanted to hear her voice and it was strange considered how highly he regarded silence.

"Because all you have are bruises and you got hurt for a stupid reason," Hannah replied slight venom in her words as she flicked Gaara in the back of his head hard.

"So if I broke my arm you wouldn't heal it?" Gaara asked another part of him getting the better once more and held back a sigh of pleasure as Hannah started to rub around his neck and shoulders.

_'He's really tense and his back is covered in bruises... Idiot,' _Hannah thought trying not to pay attention to his muscled back but instead the sores that covered it although it wasn't much of a challenge since said sores were almost everywhere.

"No I would heal it, but I'd make sure it stayed sore for a few days!" Hannah muttered a smile playing on her lips at the thought just as another question wove its way into Gaara's mind.

"Why aren't you blushing?" he asked turning his head slightly although his eyes were closed. He was allowing himself to use the question as a decoy in order to lean more into her hands as Hannah gave a half laugh as a response.

"My, my aren't you full of yourself! I have a brother who walks around the house shirtless, so I'm pretty much immune to this!" Hannah answered and Gaara silently thanked Kami for the fact that Hannah had a brother otherwise things might have been awkward or more awkward than they already were.

"Just one last thing, then you're done!" Hannah said as she focused chakra to her hands. She and Hinata had found a special plant that when charka is poured into it releases a subsistence that helps fight off infection and heals the body faster. Therefore, they had mashed it up and put it into the ointment. So far, no one has been allergic to the plant yet and it had a very high success rate to boot.

"Why are you using chakra?" Gaara asked finally opening his eyes and noticing the light blue color omitting from Hannah's outstretched hands.

Hannah merely smiled, "You ask a lot of questions." She murmured as she placed her hands on his back allowing the chakra to seep into him and this medicine as instant relief and pleasure shot through out Gaara's body. It ended too soon for him though and he held in a growing frown once she had pulled her hands away.

"Well you're done! As your best friend slash personal doctor, I suggest that you go home and lay down on your stomach so you don't overdo it with your back. Also stretch your back out slowly so the knots in it don't come back," Hannah ordered as Gaara slowly started to stretch out his back and roll his shoulders. He was surprised that it barely hurt at all and he actually felt quite better. Matsuri on the other hand just about had it. Hannah got to rub Gaara's back, see him shirtless, and STILL didn't give a thought about it.

_'I am going to kill this girl if she makes another comment like that again! She doesn't know how good she has it being able to touch Gaara like that! God she's stupid!' _Matsuri ranted in her head. She had only came over here because she had seen the look Gaara had gave her before she left, and it wasn't a good one. She figured that if she started to be somewhat nice to Hannah then she and Gaara would be on speaking terms again.

_'I mean look at him! With his, body... his abs...and those muscles and...' _Matsuri quickly looked away and blushed. So far, every time she looked at Gaara, things in R rated movies would fill her head. Although, Hannah and Gaara were blissfully unaware of that fact.

"Thank you Hannah," Gaara said remembering his manners that Temari had instilled in him with the penalty of death by a wooden spoon.

"You're welcome and I would say anytime but that would be a lie," Hannah said getting up and walking into the section of the kitchen in order to wipe her hands clean as Gaara put his mesh shirt back on along with his long crimson coat.

"Why would you say that?" Gaara asked he wasn't really interested in Hannah's answer but just wanted to make pleasant conversation.

"Because I wouldn't want you to wake me up in the middle of the night! I want to sleep!" Hannah shouted waving her arms in the air again, as Gaara rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Well maybe Gaara should just stop seeing you! You sure do treat him like hell!" Matsuri snapped as Gaara frowned at the outburst while Hannah merely bit the inside of her cheek once more trying not to laugh.

_'Gaara owns me money!' _she sang lightly in her head a smirk marring her features but she quickly wiped it off and calmly turned to Matsuri.

"I treat Gaara like a friend and just because he's the Kazekage doesn't mean that he's not a person," Hannah explained as Gaara merely nodded. He agreed with what Hannah said since sure, he was the Kazekage and sure they should show some respect but that doesn't mean that they should treat him as if he wasn't a human being.

"I guess that means that you're a bad friend then," Matsuri challenged not backing down from the losing fight and Hannah sighed wearily.

_'This is going to be hard!' _Hannah thought truly tired of putting on a nice face to someone like Matsuri who just threw insult after insult at the Torres girl.

"I'm not a bad friend. I just tease Gaara like a normal friend would do, so what's your excuse?" Hannah replied, tapping into her mother's genes. When her mom was mad, she had a very sharp tongue as Hannah's eyes widened at her words not really intending them to spill out.

"What does that mean?" Matsuri asked her voice sharp with anger as Gaara, who caught Hannah's mistake, decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Stop it. Matsuri go!" Gaara said his voice hard and commanding something, Hannah hadn't heard from him as she glanced at him in surprise.

"FINE! Have the slut over me!" Matsuri snapped and stomped out before Gaara or Hannah could reason with her. _'She's turning him against me! Temari might set her straight though...' _an evil smile lit Matsuri face as she started to perfect the lie in her head.

"I'm sorry! I did not mean for that to slip out!" Hannah apologized and shook her head from side to side. She didn't like to be mean and now she felt a little bit like a hypocrite as Gaara just shook his head as though to say that he understood.

"Oh and Gaara! You own me money!" Hannah called in a sing-song voice as Gaara gave her a quick side-glance confirming that the girl next to him wasn't joking.

"I don't have any money," Gaara lied thinking about the few large bills he had in his pocket as Hannah shrugged.

"Fine lie to me; don't give a poor person any money!" Hannah shouted half laughing toward the end of her sentence while Gaara on the other hand just shook his head once more.

"I have to get back to work, thank you for the help," Gaara muttered walking out the door calmly but he froze in the entrance while sand rushed to protect the back of his head. He turned slowly his eyes wide with shock as Hannah frowned.

"Darn I thought that would work! Well there's your medicine and I'll be at work soon!" Hannah shouted as she padded over and smile at Gaara before she closed the door although gently in front of his face.

_'Medicine?' _Gaara thought as he realized his sand was wrapped over a small container. He unraveled his sand to reveal a tube of homemade medicine.

'_She actually thought that would work?' _Gaara's eyes brighten in amusement but he didn't smile or smirk but was rather disturbed that Hannah would throw something at him from behind his back.

**-Few Minutes Later-**

Music blasted out of Hannah's phone as said girl smiled in recognition to the song.

"Hello Ino," Hannah greeted as she pulled her sandals into place a smile on her lips as her phone nestled itself between her cheek and shoulder.

_"Hello!" _Ino shouted in the phone her smile bright on the other line as the horse next to her neighed. Hannah blinked as she listened to Ino yell at the horse while said animal neighed once more.

"Ino are you on a mission?" Hannah asked sighing wearily since Ino did this a lot and of course got yelled at by Tsunade a lot. Ninjas had phones but they were for recreational purposes only not for missions nor to be taken on missions since the lines could be tapped easily.

_"Yes but I'm done with my mission now and I get to come see you in the sand!" _Ino yelled in a singing voice at the other line as Hannah blinked in surprise while she grabbed for her other shoe.

"Did you get permission to?" Hannah asked knowing what the answer would be though she still had to ask as she tugged her other sandal on.

_"No but what the Hokage doesn't know won't hurt her," _Ino said in a low voice although Hannah could just picture her crazy grin. She got like that when she started talking about sneaking around.

"Okay come meet me in the Kazekage's office, I work there for now," Hannah said after another weary sigh and heard a gasp as Ino, the gossip that she was, ate up this information.

_"Hannah! You are working for Gaara! I am stunned!" _Ino shouted her voice feigning surprise as Hannah chuckled on the other line at her antics.

"Oh like I couldn't tell by the way you were speaking!" Hannah muttered sarcastically and laughed along with Ino as said blonde grinned on the other line.

_"Okay I'll see you soon!" _Ino shouted yet before the call ended Hannah could hear a cow moo and a goat baa as Ino screamed at the animal about eating her hair.

Hannah smiled at her phone, she knew that Ino as well as Tenten and in some ways Hinata and Sakura were also. The five had become friends while at the academy although she was rarely there always taking lessons at home or training there as well with her family. They had nothing against the academy yet they felt more comfortable training at their home rather than in front of strangers. Yet that didn't stop them from becoming friends although no one knew why Hannah had been acting so cold to Sakura recently.

_'I know it's not her fault but she could have done SOMETHING though...' _Hannah thought and sighed trying to think of how was she going to explain Ino's sudden appearance to Gaara.

**-Gaara's Office-**

"Hello!" Ino sang as she waltzed into the room a grin on her face and her long blonde hair swaying behind her from its ponytail.

Gaara's jaw tensed in anger at the new arrival. He didn't hate Ino or anything but the fact that she didn't knock didn't sit well with Gaara. Although he was annoyed anytime, someone barged into his office without knocking. He had told Hannah after she tried to tell him of Ino's arrival that he would tolerate it if she stopped her bets while in the sand. She agreed but not after, she had muttered something about him being a greedy redhead.

"Hi Ino," Hannah said back not taking her eyes from her book as she began to rapidly finish the page.

_'Awesome timing Ino!' _Hannah thought angrily and Ino remained blissfully unaware of the brunette's thoughts, _'One of the most important parts in the book and NOW you choose to come in! Awesome!'_

Ino grinned at Hannah as she plopped down in a chair that had been set up by Hannah for her arrival. Her grin soon disappeared once silence had filled the room and a mixture of emotions with it. Gaara's annoyance, Hannah's calmness and Ino's boredom all clashed in the tiny space. That was until familiar beeps began to fill the silence as Hannah's head snapped up at the sound.

"How the hell…?" Hannah's voice trailed off in wonder as she patted her pockets to find them empty while Ino smirked and waved her finger at Hannah.

"Oh Hannah! No swearing!" Ino her smirk still in place as she leaned back, her legs crossed, and continued to play on Hannah's phone.

Hannah's phone was small and slim although it flipped upward to the keys as all phones usually did. It was a standard black with small silver-colored buttons with red numbers for calling. It was a normal phone yet there was a little hole in the side that Gaara found intriguing since no other phone had that hole.

"Give me back my phone!" Hannah yelled at Ino who smirked and shook her head no. Hannah sighed if Ino didn't want to do it there was no changing her mind and there was no harm in letting the blonde play with it…. Or so she hoped.

"Nope it's time to listen to music!" Ino said hitting a few more buttons but before she could hit play, some were down the hall Gaara swore he heard a banshee scream.

"GAARA! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Temari screamed as the door flew opened and Temari came rushing in with a crying Matsuri on her heels.

"Temari please stop yelling," Gaara said calmly, without bothering to glance up since his sister was known to rage in here occasionally for some crazy reason.

"What did you do to Matsuri!" Temari yelled and glared at Gaara who know looked up confused as too what his sister was talking about. Hannah started to say something but her mouth was quickly covered by Ino's hand said girl telling her not to bother Temari when she was in this sort of mood.

"Nothing," Gaara replied simply still confused as he gave Hannah a questioning look as Temari whirled toward her seeing the look Gaara had sent.

"Hannah did you help Gaara in what he did?" Temari asked cryptically as Hannah blinked more confused as ever yet said nothing since her mouth was still covered by Ino's slender hand.

"Yes! She gave Gaara the idea!" Matsuri cried and Hannah stared at her flabbergasted and still confused as too what they were talking about still.

"Gaara!" Temari screamed again as she whirled toward the Kazekage who blinked his cyan eyes in curiosity.

"What did you do?" Ino whispered to Hannah once the raging sandy blonde Temari had turned on her brother as Hannah shook her head still confused.

"Nothing, all I did was pull pranks on Gaara, Temari and Kankuro," Hannah whispered back as Temari continued to try to pressure Gaara into confession to whatever he did.

"Gaara I will ask you again! What did you do to Matsuri?" Temari said her voice going eerily calm as Gaara repressed a small shutter, no one in their right mind got Temari this mad.

"Nothing," Gaara simply said his eyes in disbelief as Temari sighed wearily. Her throat hurt from screaming and Gaara hadn't said anything about it.

"Okay I believe you but-" Temari began but stopped in amazement as Matsuri screamed behind her in anger more than anything else did.

"NO! Don't believe him! He called me a whore and a slut and proceeded to yell at me. Saying I was a bitch and Hannah joined in and said that he belonged to her and I should just go die!" Matsuri shouted fake tears spouting in her eyes as she gazed around the room looking for anyone to feel remorse for her.

Temari blinked she hadn't heard the whole story since when Matsuri came to her crying about Gaara and Hannah she starting acting like the big sister she was. She got right to the point and did the first thing on her mind: To act first and ask questions later. Now she was being to regret this decision.

"Matsuri that is the biggest load of crap I ever heard!" Temari said and began to drag Matsuri along, but before leaving, she turned to everyone in the room one at a time.

"Ino make sure you tell Shika that I love him. Hannah I'm sorry for yelling at you and Gaara get back to work!" and with that she slammed the door behind her while Matsuri was speechless in her grasp.

Gaara, Hannah, and Ino turned to each other shrugged and left it.

"One word…random," Hannah said picking up her book again; she had put it down when Temari started to question them.

"Exactly," Ino replied and looked at the time her sky blue eyes widening at the sight. "Well I got to go! By friend I won't see for a long time!" Ino called in a sing-song voice as she began to leave the room.

"Bye friend, who always manages to steal my phone from me, without my knowing!" Hannah called back waving as Ino slipped out of the room and Gaara repressed a sigh of relief. He didn't like other people, besides him and the secretary, in his office and his secretary was always usually quiet…. Of course when he meant quiet he meant his old secretary.

"Well that's all the paperwork!" Hannah said happily as she stood from were she had knelt on the floor in order to put the last file away.

"Hannah?" Gaara asked as they got ready to leave the office he was curious about something as Hannah blinked from were she stood.

"Yes?" Hannah responded as she turned her head slightly to Gaara before the rest of her body followed the motion.

"Why did Ino try to play music on your phone?" Gaara asked while he studied Hannah for a moment he didn't understand why he did but it was just something he did whenever he talked to someone.

"It plays music; did I tell you that?" Hannah asked raising a brow as they made their way to the roof of the mansion through the stairs rather than climbing to the top like ninjas.

"…I forgot…." Gaara muttered his brow bones scrunched in confusion although trying to find the lost memory as Hannah chuckled.

"Just means that you're getting old," Hannah teased and Gaara rolled his eyes at the comment; Hannah didn't know the half of it.

"That's a bad thing…" Gaara muttered under his breath although it wasn't low enough for the girl not to hear as they neared the door.

"Why?" Hannah asked stopping and turning toward him her large brown eyes confused and worried for her friend.

Gaara stared at her for a moment then nodded his head toward the open window. Hannah followed his train of thought as he jumped out of it with Hannah following. Gaara's sand made a platform for them though as they flew upward toward the top of the mansion and took some sits on the edge of the roof. Although rather than their usual seats these ones were draped in shadows that made a perfect concealment for the two.

"Now and again I'm pressured into having to choose a bride. It gets worse the older I get and it's been this way ever since I've become Kazekage." Gaara started his voice low once his sand was gathered back he his gourd and they were situated as Hannah nodded in understanding.

"Getting pressured just like me... It sucks doesn't it," Hannah said with a sigh as she leaned back on her hands and turned her head toward the sunset. Her legs dangled off the side while Gaara sat with one propped up and the other dangling too.

"… Just come to training tomorrow, Hannah." Gaara said after a few minutes of watching the sunset with her. It was peaceful to sit with someone who understood not to mention that it was almost impossible not to feel peaceful watching a sunset.

Hannah blinked and turned her head to ask why when his hard cyan eyes bore into hers. They asked her not to question him and just to trust him. Hannah could only blink in surprise before she sighed and gave him a short nod in agreement. They sat in silence not awkward yet heavy with questions that needed answers although it didn't bother them too much as the sun continued its descent into the horizon.

The reason he didn't want Hannah to come was because of the fact that **they** were coming tomorrow. Not to mention that usually afterward Gaara would want to rip a few trees out of the ground before he talk rationally to anyone. He didn't want Hannah to see him as mad and insane like he as before.

"Special reason you don't want me in the office tomorrow?" Hannah finally asked turning her head toward Gaara again as she raised a brow still curious as too why he wanted her gone.

"No why?" Gaara asked taking in account how close they were. Their legs were just a couple of centimeters apart and if Hannah leaned her body toward his just a fraction her head would be on his shoulder.

"Just being nosey!" Hannah answered smirking with a slight shrug, "Well I better go, it's getting late and I just want to sleep the rest of this day off." She took a deep breath and released it as she got up to leave, before Gaara stopped her.

"Hannah," Gaara said and she turned around toward him her mouth turning into a weary frown as she regarded the Kazekage curiously.

"What?" she asked still weary and all she wanted to do was to go into the deep peaceful slumber of sleep.

"Moo," Gaara said before he disappeared in a swirl of sand from where he had sat as Hannah blinked flabbergasted before she busted out laughing.

_'Finally he's acting well like a normal person!' _she thought before walking home a smile still on her face from the Kazekage's actions.

Gaara smiled to himself at his success. He felt content at the thought of confusing Hannah; the look on her face said it all! He thought over their conversation as well as the rest of the day. He did that a lot, considering he never slept and realized that for the first time, he didn't feel a familiar pang of loneliness when she mentioned her family, although she only did so once. He got that pang whenever someone talked about their family, but when Hannah did it there was no pang what so ever.

Gaara closed his eyes, _'It's like I'm part of her family... maybe that's why I'm so protective!' _He smiled at the thought of being something like Hannah's older brother and protecting her. He liked the thought of being a part of her family. Even though he never slept as he made his way toward his room, his bed beckoned him and just like every other sleepless night as thoughts took him away.…

Hannah sighed blissfully happy as she fell on her king sized bed. Glad that she didn't have to use her ability that day. Hannah smiled at that thought and rolled over in her bed, _'I wonder what my family is doing... Hopefully nothing stupid.' _She shook her head, knowing them they were too lazy to even get in trouble. _'I miss them...' _was her last thought before blissful sleep took her as well.

**Well **that about wraps up this chapter so any thoughts? Question? Comments? Concerns? Well until next time!** Bye! **


	12. To Help A Friend

**Hey! **So here's the next installment! More fighting but between whom? XD read and find out!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all.** Enjoy**

**To Help A Friend**

_Rip! _Gaara glared as he ripped a tree clean out of the ground and tossed it across the field. He had a bad morning and was trying to get his anger out by destroying some innocent trees. First Matsuri had come in wearing way too much make up for her own good and then tried in vain to get Gaara to kiss her. After Gaara politely told her to leave the marriage advisors came and told him to find someone to marry. If he didn't do it they would.

Gaara had tried to explain that he was looking into the families of noblemen but they had quickly seen though the lie. They threatened Gaara that if he didn't find someone by the time he turned 18 he was going to get forced into an arranged marriage. That had ruined Gaara's day and had left him way more irritated than he would have liked. He had been threatened before and he couldn't understand why he had let this time get to him so much.

_'Damn them! I'm the Kazekage they have no right in saying those things!' _Gaara thought as another tree was tossed clear across the field. '_They should be listening to me! Not the other way around!' _and once again another tree was pulled and went flying with a loud thud, Hannah blinked in surprise were she stood some feet away from the entrance hearing the thud.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" Matsuri said calmly a slight smug look to her face as she studied her nails. She had washed the make up from her face and was waiting for Gaara to be done so she could swoop in and comfort him from whatever had pissed him off.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked as she glanced in the training field just as another tree thought it could fly with sand trailing behind it.

"Bad morning. Gaara's really pissed off right now!" Matsuri said a slight smile coming to her face as she picked at her finger nails as Hannah stared at her incredulously.

"Well why didn't you do something? And it's a little obvious about how he feels!" Hannah yelled over the noise of a crashing tree as she gestured to the noise as Matsuri shrugged.

"Like what get hit by a tree? I don't think so!" Matsuri yelled back a smug smile marring her features at her retort as Hannah shook her head.

"Move so I can help my best friend since you won't do anything!" Hannah screamed a glare crossing her own features as Matsuri blinked shocked at the sudden rage that emitted from Hannah.

"Like you know how to help him!" Matsuri sneered as she stepped into the entryway blocking it as Hannah smirked and lightly shoved her aside.

"Actually I know exactly what to do," she retorted and with that Hannah walked into the field worry rising that Gaara would be beyond her help.

_'I helped a screaming ten year old with the power to throw boulders single handedly I'm sure I can handle an angry 16 year old with sand powers... or maybe not.' _Hannah thought as she approached Gaara who paid no attention to the intruder that was Hannah.

_'First get angry, then draw his anger to you, then have him take his anger out on you and if you get injured stop him before something bad happens,' _Hannah thought going over on how to handle the situation with her usual game plan.

_'I'm going to need Water, Earth, and Air, no Fire that would make his sand melt, he would be down a weapon and that would be my fault.' _Hannah went over it again and nodded in agreement of how to control Gaara's anger.

"Go away! I'm not in the mood!" Gaara growled and threw another tree without looking at who was there. Hannah took a deep breath and got her eyes ready bringing them to a glowing soft light blue.

"Well I am! I figured this would be a perfect time for a fight!" Hannah said her voice thick with a false anger as Gaara turned around confused. Hannah gave a smirk and swiped at his face making the Kazekage blink as sand rushed around him.

"What?" Gaara said as Hannah tried a kick as sand blocked yet Gaara stood his eyes wide with shock and his expression a mixture of surprise, hurt and confusion.

"Did you really think we were friends? I only pretended to make this destined battle sweeter!" Hannah shouted and charged at Gaara beating continuously into his sand as he stood there shocked.

Gaara couldn't believe it; his closest friend had lied to him. No she wasn't even his friend now she was a traitor. Matsuri was right about her that she was no good. Gaara's chest hurt as Hannah continued to attack. _'Why? Why would she do this?' _Gaara thought as his sand pushed Hannah backward and away from him. _'Damn Hannah! Damn the advisors! Damn everything! I'm done!' _and with that thought Gaara expression hardened and he began to fight back.

Hannah's heart began to hurt once she saw his steeled and almost hated expression. She hated the feeling of lying and worse… she had done it right in the face of her friend. She spun and twisted as the sand came at her occasionally blocking with water, once or twice getting hit with sand as she leaped backwards and landed on a tree branch. Shutting her eyes for only a second, Gaara pushed with both hands and sent his sand rushing toward her while she was defenseless. Hannah's eyes flashed open as blue vanished and a dark sliver overtook her eyes.

Hannah leaped off the tree and seemed to be more fluid with the leaps and jumps. As if she was able to stay off the ground and out of reach. Gaara growled as Hannah back flipped away from his sand, _'How dare she pick a fight and not finish it!' _Pushing the sand from behind Hannah and using the sand already in front of her. Hannah eyes widened as sand rushed her from all sides trapping her as she disappeared inside of it.

Gaara felt satisfaction at the fact that Hannah was trapped inside his sand which had made something like a cage as Hannah looked frantically around. Gaara watched as she kicked at the bars of sand although testing each one before he realized her intentions and quickly placed her in a sand coffin. She squirmed disappointed that her plan of finding a weaker part of sand had been thwarted and now he was going to finish it.

Only he didn't. "Why? Just tell me why?" Gaara asked as he lifted Hannah off the ground and toward him. He stared at her although his expression was schooled the hurt in his eyes was evident as she bit the inside of her cheek.

Hannah didn't respond she had her eyes closed concentrating, she had already change of sliver to a bright leaf color which would have looked normal if it didn't glow. _'He crushes rocks to make more sand. If I can just make it so it hardens then I can bust out of here!' _Hannah thought and remembered all the tactics she had come up with the help of Millie. Pressing her hand hard against the sand she focus on the small fragments and grains. Willing them to join together, and eventually the sand harden just enough to allow her escape when Gaara asked the question again, this time she responded.

"No," was all she said as she broke out of the sand and quickly leaped away to safety leaving the shell-shocked Gaara behind.

Gaara had enough; first she had picked a fight and lied to him. Then she wouldn't fight back, and now she wouldn't tell him the reason AND found some way to break free of his sand. Without giving much thought of what would happen, something that he rarely ever did and he took out a kunai and threw it at Hannah, it caught her cheek as Hannah stumbled in surprise to the sudden pain. She fell still facing Gaara as she lightly touched her cheek her hand coming away red as blood began to spill down.

Gaara froze he hadn't meant to hurt Hannah... had he? He didn't know his head hurt and he was confused over everything. He didn't realize it until Hannah was almost standing in front of him that she was up and walking towards him. He didn't know how to respond so he just stood there until she was standing right in front of him. She didn't look up but instead wrapped her arms around him startling him once more as he froze.

"I'm sorry," she whispered just low enough for him to hear as Gaara blinked. He didn't understand what she was sorry for exactly but it was enough for him as he returned the hug and crumbled.

**-Sometime Later-**

"... and that's why I was so mad," Gaara muttered as he stared at the heavens above just as a few desert birds passed over as Hannah hummed lightly.

He and Hannah were lying down on the ground. The tops of their heads touching as they looked at the sky, every now and again some clouds floated by, which was surprising in the desert. She moved her knees which were up side to side with her hands on her stomach, unlike Gaara who was lying down hands to his sides and legs stretched out in front of him.

"It's okay, but at least you calmed down," Hannah stated brightly after healing herself as well as Gaara. After the healing session they had taken there seats on the ground and slowly began to lay down.

"I don't know why I acted like that though." Gaara muttered his eyes narrowed in thought before he turned his head away from the sky with a sigh of regret.

"Well at least you didn't freak out on anyone!" Hannah stated a teasing tone to her voice as Gaara blinked and turned his gaze back to the sky.

"Is that your family does?" Gaara asked. He liked hearing Hannah talk about her family, there was always a lightness to her voice that only came when they were brought up. Although it didn't make sense to him he liked hearing it.

"Sometimes, but only when the person they freak out on is very annoying," Hannah said wishfully she really missed her family and wondered briefly what they were doing before Gaara's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So they freak out on you mostly?" Gaara asked chuckling uncharacteristically joking about her as Hannah blushed a deep red from embarrassment at the truth in the statement.

"Shut up!" Hannah shouted raising a hand and flick Gaara in the forehead as he blinked in mild surprise that his sand didn't block the small attack.

"Ow... why did I say that?" Gaara grumbled to himself it hadn't hurt but why? Hannah laughed Gaara was so clueless it was funny.

"Maybe because it hurt?" Hannah answered both rhetorically and sarcastically but Gaara shook his head.

"No it didn't hurt," he muttered and he shrugged awkwardly since they were still laying on the ground as Hannah chuckled near him.

"Then why did you say "ow"?" Hannah asked a smile on her lips knowing he had already asked the same question.

"I don't know that's why I asked." Gaara said a smirk of amusement playing on is lips as he chuckled and Hannah laughed.

"You are clueless; you know that," Hannah teased poking Gaara in the forehead right on his kanji. He sighed and waved off her hand.

"Hannah?" he asked seriously as Hannah blinked at his sudden change of tone.

"What?" she asked she fought the urge to sit up and to be impatient since Gaara had went silent after stating her name.

"I'm sorry... that I hurt you…" Gaara said his voice getting quite, and Hannah frowned; she knew this was coming.

"It's okay, I probably shouldn't have made you as mad as I did," Hannah said reassuring Gaara that he wasn't the one to hurt her badly but something else would be hurting her… and soon. She could already feel it churning inside her waiting until she was alone to unleash.

"Still I shouldn't have thrown that kunai…" Gaara said guilt riding his emotions now.

Hannah sighed, "If I were you I probably would have either done the same thing or found a way to punch you in the face... still I would have hurt you. So shut up and stop apologizing!" Hannah shouted and smiled a little as Gaara shook his head still feeling the guilt and regret eating at him.

"Fine." Gaara said after a minute as silence hung in the air. That is until long until Gaara broke it much to Hannah's surprise.

"Hannah?" Gaara said for the second time that day, as Hannah smiled reminded of how her younger siblings would start their questions like that a lot.

"What Gaara?" Hannah asked her voice a little wishful and Gaara asked a question that he had in his mind since last night.

"Do you see me as a brother?" he asked a little worried at the respond since he wasn't used to non-familial relationships but Hannah merely laughed.

"That's the most obvious question I heard today! Yes I see you as a brother!" Hannah laughed as she pushed her head closer to Gaara's their hair mixing as she laughed.

"Okay one more question," Gaara said a smirk playing on his lips, at the thought of being a part of Hannah's family let alone her brother.

"Shoot away my fri- wait my brother!" Hannah said adding the last part out of enjoyment, as Gaara gave a small smile at the words.

"Do you miss your family?" he asked and Hannah sighed. He felt a little bad about darkening her mood, although knowing her she would brighten up soon. He could still feel his smile yet he didn't mind as he waited for Hannah's answer.

"Yes a lot, but I know that I get to go back in a few weeks soon so, it's not too bad! And plus I got some family here, my brother!" Hannah shouted and once more poked Gaara's forehead touching the middle of it lightly as Gaara continued his smile surprised that he still was smiling..

He was happy that she calling him brother and being a part of her family but sad that she was going to leave soon, approximately at least 3 weeks. Gaara almost sighed out loud, _'A whole month has past and all we did was get into fights, pull pranks, and do paperwork... Not a good start to a friendship... I think?'_, Gaara thought. Hannah heard Gaara sigh and remembered once more that after today she would have exactly 3 weeks left before she left for the day.

"Yeah I'm not leaving yet! And it's only for a day!" Hannah said smiling and Gaara tried his best to shake his head yes. That was all Hannah needed she knew what he meant.

"Hannah you used your Earth version didn't you?" Gaara asked realizing that Hannah's eye had turned green during the battle rather than being her standard brown or blue.

"Yeah why?" Hannah asked confused about how he brought it up as Gaara watched a few more birds pass in silence.

"I never saw you use Fire why?" Gaara asked back and it was Hannah's turn to try and shrug against the ground.

"Because if I did use fire then I would have turned your sand into glass and I don't think glass would be very helpful in a fight," Hannah explained and Gaara's interest sparked.

"Prove it." Gaara challenged and Hannah sighed wearily she didn't mind battling but having senseless battles were pointless.

"Jeez I think I liked it better when you ask questions but fine." Hannah said and they both sat up at the exact same time. As Gaara sat up and as he did swung his head toward her seeing a flash of sliver at the base of her navy shirt. It was swallowed up by her vest though but he had seen something as his eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"What is it this time?" She asked exasperated by all the questions. They now sat side by side as she looked at Gaara realizing that he was staring at her neck.

"Something shined near your neck," Gaara stated still staring at Hannah who blinked, in confusion before sudden realization lit her eyes.

"Oh you mean my necklace!" Hannah said a smile on her lips as she pulled a necklace from under her standard Jonin vest.

The necklace was a thin sliver chain that looked freshly polished, and had a silver charm hung on it. The charm was a thin silver ring that could easily fit around Gaara's thumb but inside the ring was a silver crescent moon on the right and a silver star on the left. The star was not completely silver though it had a small red ruby in the middle. Gaara stared at the necklace it was beautiful yet so simple, for some reason it reminded him of Hannah perfectly.

"You can look at it if you want," Hannah said taking off the necklace and handing it to Gaara. He blinked for a second before taking it carefully in his hand and studying it. It was old yet still in good condition as the ruby and silver glittered up at him.

"Here," Gaara said handing it back to its rightful owner once he was done. He wasn't too interested in jewelry and he didn't think Hannah would wear a garnish like that so when she pulled it out he was curious about it.

"Thanks now ready I'm not going to attack but just show you okay?" Hannah asked as Gaara nodded he almost forgotten what they had gotten up for.

Hannah took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. When they opened, the color was so beautiful it would take a person's breath away, although it didn't seem to have that effect on Gaara. Her eyes were an amber color, no not just amber, they were the color of a dying ember, like a flame about to go out. They glowed, and Hannah raised her hand snapping her finger so that why the thumb stuck out, and with that a tiny flame appeared at the top of her thumb. Gaara's eyes widened a bit as she moved her thumb and the flame over the tops of her other digits. It didn't take long before every fingertip was on fire as she wiggled them making the flames dance. Hannah smiled and putting all her fingers together made a fireball on the middle of her hand. She looked at Gaara and smiled once more at his widened eyes and then waving her hand the flame vanished and closing her eyes made them appear the normal brown flecked blue as before.

"Well that's it!" Hannah said. Gaara blinked, he was a little irritated at his reaction since he should have been used to her surprises by now.

"Okay…" Gaara said nodding making Hannah laughed

"I do something freaking awesome and all you say is okay? I really don't see what Matsuri sees in you," Hannah tsked while shaking her head and smiling jokingly as Gaara glared at her.

"Good you don't need to," Gaara said looking away from Hannah and toward the entrance. Speaking of Matsuri she would have usually been here by now, especially if Hannah was here.

Hannah opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud musical noise. Gaara looked at her with surprise as Hannah dug in her pocket for her phone, trying to stop the music blasting from it.

"Hello?" Hannah said in the phone and her eyes brighten as a voice answered her on the other end.

"Hi mama!" Hannah said happily to the other end. Other people would have teased Hannah about addressing her mother by mama but Gaara didn't and just blinked at Hannah with surprise as she got up off the ground and walked away with the phone in her hand.

"So how are things at your end?" Hannah asked Gaara could still hear the muffled conversation between daughter and mother but was looking at the entry way wondering where Matsuri was. He didn't really mind her not being here but she was his student and he did have to care for her so where was she?

"Really? Who's all coming?" Hannah asked her happy and excited voice made Gaara feel a pang of sadness of some reason.

_'She's just talking with family! But if I'm like family to her... then why not talk to me like that?' _Gaara thought selfishly and immediately felt guilty afterwards. _'What's wrong with me today!' _Gaara thought pressing a hand to his head and realized he had missed some of the conversation Hannah was having.

"Okay bye Mama! I love you too!" Hannah said cheerfully as she turned towards Gaara, a light smile on her face and her eyes shining happily as she walked towards him.

"Did you see Matsuri before you came?" Gaara asked as he turned his head back toward the entryway.

"Yeah she was the one who told me not to come in here," Hannah said as they rounded the corner the find Matsuri by the door, her back against it like she was awake but her head was down and she was fast asleep.

Hannah laughed quietly holding a hand over her mouth to stifle it, and then whispered to Gaara, "Let's draw on her face!" She earned a glare of amusement from him instead of an agreement.

"Matsuri wake up." Gaara said his voice commanding as Matsuri jumped and realized she had fallen asleep.

"Sorry! I didn't get much sleep las-" Matsuri began but of course Gaara cut her off.

"Go home no training today," Gaara said but Hannah grabbed Matsuri's arm before she could run off surprising both Matsuri and Gaara.

"Wait you both need to hear this," Hannah said a smile on her shining face as she looked at Gaara and Matsuri excitement glowing in her eyes.

"My mom and all almost all my siblings are coming to the Sand!" Hannah exclaimed as Matsuri's jaw dropped and Gaara blinked in surprise.

"I didn't know-" Gaara began but Hannah cut him off and he felt a little irritated again, _'I should stop cutting people off, it's not fun.' _Gaara thought as Hannah began to speak.

"The Hokage just approved of the assignment and my mom was leaving her office when she called so you should have a letter by the time you get back," Hannah explained and Gaara nodded while Matsuri recovered enough to close her mouth.

"When are they coming?" Matsuri asked a little afraid for her life. If Hannah was supposed to have gone easy on her for what she called her mom, then she didn't want the full wrath of the Torres clan on her back. _'Please Hannah please tell me that you didn't tell them!' _Matsuri thought as the picture of Hannah's family trying to kill her crossed her mind.

"Oh they should be here tomorrow at 3, with Ethan they usually travel fast." Hannah stated her smile somehow getting bigger with happiness and anticipation. Gaara fought the urge to smile at Hannah's happiness. Then her face fell and her eyes were clouded with fear surprising him and Matsuri.

"Oh crap! I forgot to order those invitations!" Hannah cried and slapped a hand to her forehead. _'As soon as I leave and order them they should be done or at least ready by when my mom gets here... hopefully.' _Hannah thought and sighed, while Matsuri decided she would rather be somewhere else if she was going to die.

"Okay, well I'm going home!" Matsuri exclaimed and added the sentence with a thought, _'While I'm still alive!' _and started home faster than usual.

"Gaara your student it actually scared," Hannah teased as they watched Matsuri basically run from them.

"Why?" Gaara asked. Hannah laughed and she shook her head as Gaara looked at her.

"Because remember that I said my family would have killed someone if they had said what she said…" Hannah started and Gaara nodded the realized what she meant.

"She scared that your family is going to kill her?" Gaara said stating it more like a question and Hannah nodded anyways.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Gaara, it's getting a little late," Hannah said pointing toward the setting sun, "And I still have to fill out that order! Bye!" she said before running off like Matsuri, leaving Gaara standing at the training fields.

**-With Gaara-**

Gaara took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he fell onto his bed. He felt awake and his back still hurt yet the medicine Hannah threw at him helped it heal twice as fast as normal. He sighed and wondered what Hannah's family was going to be like. He could tolerate one Hannah but not five! Gaara felt amusement at the thought of five Hannah's and how it made him worry a little. He wondered how Matsuri was going to handle all this and that thought made him frown.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else as he closed his eyes from the ceiling. He replayed the days events in his head of the fight and his and Hannah's conversation feeling a bit better in the process. It was strange but for some reason Hannah always made Gaara feel better.

Temari carefully poked her head in just enough to see Gaara but not enough for him to see her. Temari saw Gaara's serene face and how calm he looked, _'What is he thinking? Wait I already know!' _Temari screamed in happiness in her head, _'I wonder if he realized how much he cares about her yet...' _Temari thought and snuck back out of the room.

"Hey Kankuro," Temari whispered loudly once Gaara's door was closed and Kankuro appeared his head poking out of his room that was next to Gaara's.

"What is it this time?" Kankuro whispered back he was ready to fall asleep when his sister called him.

"I think Gaara is finally getting the whole Hannah is the one for him feel!" Temari called quietly and she almost squealed with delight, while Kankuro just looked tired and uncaring.

"Okay you go tell everyone that we have to give Hannah and Gaara a …push in the right direction and I'll get some sleep!" Kankuro said pointing from Temari back to himself as Temari was too excited to really care as she turned away.

"Fine I'll do that; goodnight Kankuro!" Temari said and began walking away but Kankuro stopped her his dark eyes wide with surprise.

"Wait until tomorrow everyone will be sleeping!" Kankuro said and then shut his door closed while Temari made plans to contact everyone tomorrow. _'Gaara you need help! You've never been in love before, so we're here to help you!' _Temari thought as she crawled into her own bed and as she closed her eyes she was asleep.

**-At Hannah's Apartment-**

Hannah gritted her teeth against the pain; she really did a number on herself this time. _'Why do you keep helping people?' _the voice asked it sounded sad, and Hannah knew why. First because of Hannah, it thought that she always made bad choices, whenever she helped someone. And the second was Hannah again, it didn't like causing Hannah all this pain but it had no choice.

"I am who I am," Hannah chanted after a bout in pain. The pain would come in charges, sometimes it would last a millisecond with only a zap. The longest Hannah had to go though was about an half an hour although the longest in her family was set by her brother for about an hour or two.

_'I'm sorry...' _was the last thing the voice said before Hannah took a deep breath again as another rush of it fell over her.

"It's not your fault; I know that you have no choice," Hannah said trying to sound understanding but stopped as the agony took over once again.

"I still kind of hate this, but just a few more… right?" Hannah asked a speck of fear creeping into her voice as she groaned once more she rolled over toward her couch were she was lying on as the voice spoke once more.

_'Yes, and next time be more careful though! Why couldn't you just say it was something other than a Kekkei Genkai! Then you wouldn't have to use it as much!' _the voice chided they had been arguing over this all the time Hannah had said it was a Kekkei Genkai. It was the best cover up she could use to explain why it was like this and her families eyes changed as well with their different forms of power. Only Hannah and her siblings were punished like this yet for different reasons as well.

"It was off the top of my head and that's what we told Naruto and them! If I said something else people would get suspicious," Hannah explained and for the last time the agony of it took over as she flopped on her couch one last time breathless and spent from it all.

_'Okay fine just be careful.' _it spoke for the last time as Hannah huffed and pried herself off her couch. After a few exhausting stumbles to her room she threw herself on her bed. Only managing to peel off her vest before the urge to rest overcame her.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow I'll ask for permission. When I get it I'll tell him, he probably won't let me use my powers again. If he found out what the toll is…" Hannah mumbled as the voice stayed muted knowing that Hannah had fallen asleep; and the young girl had as Hannah fell into a very welcomed rest.

**Ooohh! **What's going to happen when Hannah's family arrives? Will Matsuri die or will she be spared and how will Gaara react?! Until next time! **Bye!**


	13. Family Visit

**So** you guys are probably getting sick of me saying hi or hello! XD Anyway Hannah's family finally makes their appearance! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all.** Enjoy!**

**Family Visit**

Hannah sighed as she walked into the training field; her mother called and said that they were going to meet Hannah later that day rather than at the gate. She told her mother that she wanted to see them and had already cleared her schedule in order to show them around but her mother had insisted in seeing her at the training field. She was worried that her mother was going to be lost but then again she was her mother. She could take care of herself and her children.

"Where's your family?" Matsuri asked her normal voice although Hannah could see the fear in her eyes as she walked onto the plain.

"They're going to meet us here soon." Hannah muttered as Gaara gave her a look of mild surprise at her words.

"I thought you have to meet them at three." he monotone as Hannah shrugged knowing as well as Gaara that it was going on five as Matsuri fought the urge to smile.

_'Finally he used that tone to Hannah! It's about time!' _Matsuri thought glee dancing threw her as she thought of Gaara turning toward smiling and the two of them riding on his sand in the sunset.

"Change of plans, my mom is weird like that." Hannah said, as a pop filled the air, Hannah turned towards the sound only to be tackled to the ground by some very fast moving objects, that could talk.

"HANNAH!" two voices yelled at once as they pounced on Hannah and they fell to the ground, laughing on top of Gaara's best friend.

"I missed you guys too, now get OFF!" Hannah yelled although the smile on her face told the things on top of her that she was having fun. It had been a while since she'd been caught off guard like that

"Okay were getting off no need to yell!" the oldest voice of the two said as the three girls began to stand. Hannah smiled and hugged the two girls that Gaara realized were her sisters since the resemblance wasn't too far off.

"Okay this is Millie and she is the one who probably thought of attacking me." Hannah said rubbing the head of the girl known as Millie who grimaced and swatted her hand away.

Millie looked almost exactly like her older sister; her hair looked black rather than brown and was a little tanner than Hannah. Her hair was parted in the middle without the side bangs like Hannah with fair skin and the same smile. She was taller for her age since she came up a little below Hannah's shoulder. Millie although instead of having blue flecks like her older sister, she had leaf green flecks in her brown eyes. Navy blue pants and a green shirt with the usual sandals completed the outfit as Millie smirked at them.

"Anyway, Millie meet Gaara, Gaara Millie, Matsuri Millie, Millie meet Matsuri!" Hannah introduced turning Millie towards Gaara and Matsuri as she said their names, while smiling like crazy. Millie squirmed and kicked Hannah in the leg as she frowned and took a small box out of her pocket.

"Now would you like to get your present?" Hannah taunted holding a little box over her head with one hand and pushing Millie back as she jumped for the box.

"I'm sorry! Please!" Millie shouted and gave Hannah her puppy dog looked Hannah rolled her eyes and gave Millie the box as the young girl grinned and stuffed it into her own pocket.

"And this is Eve! Already 7!" Hannah said pointing the little girl that came up to her elbow, and was currently trying to hide behind her older sister.

"H-Hi." Eve said quietly from behind Hannah who gently pushed her out in front, and smiled down at her before nodding and Eve relaxed. She smiled at Gaara then looked at Matsuri curiously but the smile faltered at her before completely disappearing.

Eve and had the same dark hair as her sister the same shade and highlights, her cheeks were still round with baby fat, and her smile was kind. Her eyes were flecked with sliver the color for wind and her bangs fell straight in front of her forehead but she looked a little different than Hannah. Her face was tanner, and she wore a pink shirt with blue pants.

Eve blinked as she came up to Matsuri who smiled at her kindly but Eve didn't return it. Instead she kicked Matsuri hard in the leg before returning behind Hannah who laughed despite herself. She knew that if her mother was standing there they would be chided and scowled at for there actions. Yet she couldn't help it as she patted Eve's head making the seven year old blush lightly out of embarrassment.

"I guess that means that you don't like Matsuri?" Hannah said turning her head to look at Eve who nodded and stuck her tongue out at Matsuri who was rubbing her leg, Eve may be small, but she could kick hard something that Hannah knew well from experience.

"May I ask why?" Matsuri asked as Hannah who shrugged and pointed to Eve who came out a little to glare at Matsuri before giving her answer.

"I heard Ethan talking on the phone with Hannah and I heard what you called Momma! You are a very bad person calling my family names like that!" Eve shouted at Matsuri who looked stunned and Gaara tried not to smirk at what Eve said, she was just like her older sister in some ways.

"What did she call mom?" Millie asked and brought her arms to her side, since they were crossed in front of her chest. Her smirk disappeared as she glared at Matsuri while Hannah laughed.

"She called me swear words but you know how I am. Then she called Mom a... but I punched her hard in the face already so... Stop!" Hannah spoke that last word gently but firmly and Millie huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest again and Eve nodded and looked down.

"So where is my awesome brother and my favorite niece?" Hannah asked another smile lighting her face as excitement danced in her eyes. Gaara stared at this Hannah wondering why he didn't see how her face brightened up before when she talked about them.

_'Maybe because they are actually here...' _he concluded as he turned his own attention to her younger sibling as Millie shrugged.

"Ethan is coming with Susie. They said we could go ahead, and Susie is our only niece, by the way." Millie said the last part matter-of-factly, but Hannah smiled anyways despite her little sister superior tone.

"Well that just gives me a more reason to call her my favorite!" Hannah explained as she eased Eve out from behind her as Millie blinked and smirked a her older sisters words.

"Well what if Cece has another kid?" Millie asked she thought she had won in the niece discussion but didn't as Hannah made her comeback.

"Well then it will be a boy and my favorite nephew while Susie will be my favorite niece!" Hannah challenged and Millie sighed and shrugged, she usually never won against her older sister anyway..

"AUNTIE!" a voice yelled and a little girl that had light brown shoulder length hair light brown eyes with purple flecks in them shouted. She was wearing blue pants and a light purple T-shirt and was charging towards them as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"SUSIE!" Hannah shouted back with the same voice and laughed at herself her face as radiant as Gaara watched a bit stunned. Her face was almost was bright as the sun if not as shining.

She knelt down arms wide as the girl rushed into them and Hannah lifted her high above her head and spun her around. She hugged Susie and brought her close in her arms, with a smile still on her face. Gaara froze in awe. He had never seen someone as happy as Hannah was right now. Gaara for some reason couldn't explain but he wanted to stop this moment. He wanted Hannah to be this happy all the time, but this also brought a pang in his chest at the thought that only Hannah's family could ever make her this happy. Gaara pondered this sudden feeling before pushing it aside. He would deal with that later at home in his bed.

"How's my favorite and ONLY niece?" Hannah asked as she pushed hair out of Susie's face all while sending a side glance at her eye rolling little sister, Millie.

Despite everything, Susie only had some of the Torres clan traits and she looked more like her father then Cece. Hannah suppressed a sigh, she hated Susie's father for leaving Cece when he found out she was pregnant. Hannah and Cece made sure Susie knew who her true father was, they didn't want to lie to her, but in the end she still chose the man who her mother loved. Susie always called him father though but the man who Cece plans on marrying she calls dad.

"I'm fine but Uncle Ethan is coming, he was at the entrance when he said I could run to you!" Susie spoke clearly for a five year old as her gazed happily up at her Aunt who smile back.

"Okay well here are some people I want you to met." Hannah said putting Susie down who realized that Gaara and Matsuri were just now there. She may be smarter than most five year olds but she was still five and gazed up at them with wide big brown eyes.

"This is my best friend Gaara Sabaku and his student Matsuri!" Hannah said pointing to Gaara who nodded and then to Matsuri who smiled and waved.

'Hannah's family is really nice... I wonder if they will still kill me?'

Matsuri thought as a little tiny barely even there pang of guilt hit her but subsided without a second thought.

"Hi..." Susie said trying to hide behind Hannah like Eve and she only came up below Hannah's waist.

Suddenly a 'Pop' filled the air and sudden smoke cleared, Gaara looked and closing his eyes muttered "Release" dispersing the smoke. When he opened his eyes he almost couldn't believe them until Hannah went over to hug her brother... who looked exactly like her... literally!

"Gaara this is my twin brother Ethan Torres!" Hannah said and she and Ethan stood beside each other showing how alike they truly were.

With Hannah's hair tied back wearing the same uniform and, with Ethan's hair styled the same but in a short boys cut, Gaara couldn't really tell the difference. They both had blue flecks and the same smile; it was a little creepy for Matsuri seeing two Hannah's and one of them being a guy. Yet Matsuri did learn something from Gaara as she too schooled her features as they stared at Hannah and Ethan.

"WHAT?" Matsuri yelled not being able to keep her face clear and Gaara was a little thankful for the yell. So that way he didn't have to do it for himself.

"You didn't say you had a twin brother?" Gaara questioned while Matsuri screamed what again in shock. Hannah merely sighed a weary smile on her face as she looked between them.

"Well I never said his age and you never asked if he was either my older or younger brother." Hannah said matter-of-factly with a smirk as Ethan laughed. Gaara noticed that his laugh was a pitch deeper than Hannah's voice as he spoke.

"So this is the girl who you punched on the face. Go look in the mirror because whatever you call my sister…well let's just say you're a hypocrite." Ethan hooted grinning happily while Gaara blinked and Matsuri looked just plain offended.

"That doesn't make any sense you-" Matsuri began to swear but Hannah cut them off going into what Ethan liked to call Protective Auntie Syndrome or PAS for short.

"Hey, no fighting! Ethan you should know better and Matsuri if you finish that sentence I'm going to personally kill you! Susie is right here and so far she hasn't swore yet! So SHUT IT!" Hannah yelled in a firm voice with a harsh glare at both her brother and Matsuri as both fell silent in return.

"Auntie Hannah, please don't yell." Susie said tugging on Hannah's vest who looked down and all anger immediately melted in Hannah as she smiled and touched Susie's cheek.

"Fine but only because you said, go play." Hannah said pointing to where Millie and Eve where currently trying to climb a tree without charka.

"Okay!" Susie said and ran towards Millie who had just fallen off the tree and landed on her back with a loud thud.

"Also I'm Hannah's older brother!" Ethan said smirking while Hannah who was smiling at Susie as she ran off groaned and shook her head.

"You are not my older brother! You were born like five minutes before me!" Hannah shouted at Ethan who smiled and got a far off look in his eyes.

"Best five minutes of my life!" Ethan said and Hannah slapped her hand to her forehead.

"They were your first five minutes ever. We were just born!" Hannah shouted arms waving and Ethan shrugged and grinned before saying something else that infuriated Hannah to no end. They argued like that for at least five minutes as Gaara and Matsuri kept moving their heads back and forth between the twins before Hannah finally ended the argument.

"Okay I'm done! Let's just agree to disagree!" Hannah said loudly as Ethan nodded, they lapsed into silence before Hannah once again broke it.

"Hey where's mom?" Hannah asked looking around as Ethan sighed. It was his turn to slap a palm to his head.

"She said she come some other day. And you're just now realizing that she isn't here?" Ethan explained before gesturing to Hannah who just shrugged.

"I had to pry Millie and Eve off of me. Then I had to hug Susie and try and get you out of a fight that isn't fair." Hannah explained and Ethan looked confused as Gaara felt wondering how Ethan fighting Matsuri would be unfair.

"What are you talking about it was one on one." Ethan said and Hannah smirked.

"It wasn't fair because Matsuri is, well no offense, but she is really bad at fighting. While you are like the best fighter ever." Hannah explained while Matsuri definitely looked offended as she glared at Hannah's words.

"Okay I take that offens-" Matsuri explained but Hannah cut her off with confusion on her face at Matsuri's words.

"Actually I was talking to Gaara, he's the one who trained you... no offense Gaara." Hannah said turning to said redhead while Gaara nodded in acknowledgment toward her.

"None taken." was all he said before Ethan threw an arm around his shoulders. Gaara looked in surprise at Hannah who shrugged. Her brother was weird that was for sure.

"You are awesome! No wonder your Hannah's best friend!" Ethan said taking a step back from Gaara who also took a step back from Ethan. He didn't want to get hugged again.

"Well Ethan its getting l-" Hannah began before Ethan cut her off with a wave of his hand and an apologetic look on his face.

"Actually Hannah someone else is here we tried to lose him but..." Ethan trailed off as a boy appeared right in front of Hannah who face paled at the sight of him.

"Renji!" Hannah said fear in her voice as Renji leaned in close as though about to collide his lips to her own.

Hannah flipped backwards as though to escape but instead she kicked Renji in the jaw and sending him flying into a tree. Landed back on her feet she ran towards the nearest tree and climbed it. Putting up wire so that way whoever tired to climb it would either get stuck or be unable to get though the gaps. Unless of course they where Susie's height or could fly to the top.

"Hannah!" Renji whined at the base of the tree and Hannah who you could see perched in the tree, where the branches parted, glared at him and proceeded to lean back and close her eyes. Ignoring the attempts made below by Renji, who was trying to climb the tree.

Renji was a very thin boy with pale orange hair freckles and pale blue eyes. He looked very sickly and Hannah disliked him very much. Hannah rarely ever hated anyone and who ever she did hate had to be either very a bad person or had to have wronged her family in a way that was unforgivable to her. Which is what Renji did, to a person Hannah considered family. Which was of course was unforgivable to Hannah especially since said person had died in front of her eyes.

_'First you wrong my friend, may she rest in peace! Then you proceed to claim that you love me, and date me! I wish I could kill you!' _Hannah screamed in her head, Renji was her stalker and as Gaara watched he suddenly knew who the boy was too. And he really didn't like him not just because he was upsetting Hannah but because he just didn't know were to stop.

"If you don't come down I'm going to kidnap Susie-" Renji's threat was interrupted as Hannah climbed down from the tree and punched Renji in the mouth anger making her brown eyes flash blue for a second. Gaara watched shocked still at how angry Hannah had become just when the pale boy had mentioned her family.

Ethan was there in an instant he grabbed Hannah from behind and lifted her up and walked hastily away with her kicking and yelling in his arms. Gaara blinked in surprise he never seen Hannah that mad. He heard a whimper and looked to see where it had come from. Susie was hiding behind Eve who hid behind Millie while she stood her ground and glared at the unconscious Renji. She looked almost as angry as Hannah who was walking back with Ethan before she stopped a safe distance from Renji. Hannah nodded to Susie who went from behind Eve to Matsuri to Gaara. Grabbing Gaara's jacket in her little fists and with a final glance at the now moaning Renji sprinted to Hannah.

Gaara watched Hannah stone faced pick Susie up close her eyes for a second before, opening them to reveal, green and blue eyes. She didn't bother reshaping her chakra but instead step backward as water and air lifted them up from the ground. It wasn't long until they jumped to the safety of the tree as the elements she had used dispersed with a gust and a mist.

Ethan whistled, "She told me she could fly but I didn't expect that." and he turned to Renji, he bent down and looked him with one eye closed.

"Why did you take Hannah away?" Gaara asked as Ethan gave his a side glance before he rose to a standing ignoring the moaning Renji.

"Hannah has anger management issues so if you're not careful and you hit a sore spot on her on a bad day. You just better hope that Cece or I are there other wise... you're gonna die." Ethan said cheerily as he pointing a finger at Gaara, who was just as confused as ever since the Hannah he knew was always calm.

"Why would you need to be there?" he asked hoping for a better response than last time as too why Hannah was like that yet Ethan merely gave a smirk.

Ethan chuckled inwardly, _'Hannah you say he's your best friend! He doesn't even know who you really are!' _Ethan thought and shook his head in the truth of that statement.

"When she gets mad well… like you just saw Hannah will fight to hurt you if you hurt our family…. Usually she's calm compared to everyone else in our family but… when she's mad she needs an outlet to her anger. Like when she gave you an outlet Gaara and she fought you until you weren't anger anymore. That's what you have to do for her until she calms down." Ethan said rubbing the back of his neck this was one of the heavy subjects about his sister. She was nice but even nice people have dark sides.

Gaara nodded and said no more. He knew that even Hannah had to get mad once in a while but to see her like that out of control... Gaara shook his head, _'Hannah's still Hannah she just needs help... like me.' _Gaara resisted the urge to rub his head Hannah's family where more crazy and complicated than he realized!

"Hey Hannah! It's almost Susie's bed time!" Ethan called up as he walked towards the tree since the sun was setting and it was almost time to go back to their apartment. Gaara followed and so did Hannah's smaller sisters not wanting to be left behind with Renji, who they left on the ground still moaning.

"Okay fine but you got to come up here!" Hannah's voice called from the tree top and immediately Millie and Eve started up the tree. Millie was cutting the wire as she went and Eve followed close behind so not to get tangled. Matsuri decided to climb too, considering it was faster and she wanted Gaara to see how fast she could climb.

"Gaara can't you do Air Suppression? You just fly us up there right?" Ethan asked a lazy smile on his lips as Gaara nodded and began to lift them up into the air.

Gaara nodded and in a minute they found Hannah on a tree branch with Susie on her lap. Millie and Eve on a tree branch just above and Matsuri to the right of Hannah. The reason is to see if Gaara would sit near her or Hannah although Matsuri was pretty sure the answer would be Hannah. Hannah glared at her brother who saw the glare and shrugged his lazy smile still in place.

"Gaara let him climb next time he may be the best fighter I know but he needs to get off his butt." Hannah shouted raising a fist toward her brother as Susie giggled in her lap.

"Shut up Hannah! Why do you want us up here anyway?" Ethan asked trying to change the subject as Hannah smiled and nodded to the sky where the sun was setting.

"For that." She stated and they stared at the setting sun in silence since the dancing colors were beautiful.

The trees didn't block its glow and it was dimmed enough for them to look and not get blinded. Gaara had to admit that the sight was good if not perfect. He had the sudden urge to climb to the top of the tree to see if they could look at the sight with the desert sand in too. That would be a sight to see, desert sand and trees with the background the setting sun. Gaara almost smiled at the sight in his head... almost.

"Okay that was all I wanted now let's go home!" Hannah said after a moment or two of waiting. Ethan sighed wearily that involved climbing down and work, in general.

"Okay and Renji was only here to escort us. He should have been gone by the time we reached the gates." Ethan said and Hannah smiled happy to hear that Renji would be leaving very, very soon!

"Sweet! He's leaving and I don't have to see him until Susie's birthday! Oh and happy birthday Millie." Hannah said looking up to see her little sister smile and Susie giggled in her lap again.

"Auntie your weird!" Susie shouted her face beaming up at her Aunt as everyone included Gaara said in unison, "We know." Hannah looked offended and they all laughed although Gaara only chuckled as Hannah smiled and shook her head at them.

"Well come on I want to see mom! Bye Gaara bye Matsuri!" Hannah called over her shoulder _'Please let me have permission!' _she thought as she scoped Susie in her arms and jumped down from her branch she disappeared from sight within the tree.

"Gaara you will now be known as Sabaku! Hannah calls you by your first name; I shall call you by your last! Bye!" Ethan shouted a grin on his face as he too jumped downward and into the tree.

Gaara blinked he never been called by his last name before as if it was his first. Gaara looked at Matsuri who shrugged and hopped down after Millie and Eve. Gaara watched as Hannah led her family out of the training field. Matsuri waved before leaving too, for the first time since Hannah had arrived Gaara suddenly felt alone.

**-With Gaara-**

Gaara had no idea what the hell was going on with himself today. First annoyed that Hannah's family hadn't come until five and her mother hadn't even showed up. Secondly disbelief that Hannah could have been that happy just by seeing her niece. Then feeling anger at Renji for messing with Hannah and confusion at Hannah sudden outburst and above all… happiness.

_'Hannah is like a sister to me and I would want her to be happy all the time right? I want Temari to be happy so that counts for Hannah too right?' _Gaara groaned and rubbed his head his chest felt a little heavy at the thought of him never being able to make Hannah happy.

_'If I'm like family then I make her happy too right? And I've never seen Hannah so angry…What did Ethan do when fighting her? Damn! Why are there so many questions?' _Gaara thought of the last question and Hannah popped into his head, smiling and happy…

_'She's happy now... and so am I...' _Gaara smiled for the first time to himself and closed his eyes. It wasn't a sad or content smile just a small happy one. Like the ones that Hannah gave him.

Temari once again poked her head in and saw Gaara's smile. She blinked because she never had she seen Gaara so damn happy. Temari realized that he must have thought of Hannah. The smile on Gaara's lips was a content or at least happy one. Temari felt a smug smile cross her lips as she went out to tell Kankuro.

**That's **a wrap! So did you enjoy Hannah's family meeting and I know a bit too many OCs in this once but still! Anyway drop a review or something and next chapter coming soon! XD **Bye!**


	14. Worst Fear

**What's up?! **Some training, shouting, swearing, and finally a bit of fluff… I think… well let me know how exactly this is going! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all.** Enjoy!**

**Worst Fear**

Gaara and Hannah walked onto the training field as Matsuri turned to greet them or just Gaara. Hannah smiled at her as Gaara nodded toward Matsuri who frowned at the little acknowledgement. Although she didn't know, his mind was somewhere else as Hannah started to scan the field.

_'Maybe this fighting with Hannah isn't really that bad. If only we could actually train once in a while.' _Gaara mentally shook his head at that idea knowing that they shouldn't even be fighting in the first place as Hannah's mind also wandered wondering if her brother would show up today as she took in the craters that Gaara had created when he tore the trees out of the ground.

"Hey my sister! Hey Sabaku!" Ethan called when Matsuri opened her mouth to suggest that Hannah could train by herself today as he grinned and walked forward.

"Hey Ethan! Where are the little peoples?" Hannah asked a warm smile on her own face as Gaara summed that she was talking of her little sisters and niece.

"Millie was playing with her birthday present, Eve wasn't going to leave without Millie, and they were watching Susie's favorite movie when I left." Ethan stated as Hannah nodded in understanding of her little sisters and niece.

"Okay want to help us train today?" Hannah asked him hoping that they could show Gaara another Torres technique.

"What kind of training are we talking about?" Ethan asked his eyes narrowed in mock suspicion. He wanted to know what exactly he was supposed to agree to.

"Stamina training." Hannah answered plainly, as Gaara nodded in agreement and Matsuri gave a mental groan. She didn't want to train with Hannah's family any time soon.

"Okay I'm in." Ethan said shrugging, as Hannah smiled knowing her brother would never miss a training session no matter what.

"So Gaara you want the Torres style or just plain stamina training?" Hannah asked turning towards Gaara as his eye narrowed in curiosity to what exactly she was talking about.

"What do you mean Torres style?" he asked as Ethan sighed and shook his head while Hannah laughed. Gaara glared at them for laughing at him and wondered were this came from.

"Well basically Ethan causes a lot of pain and we see how long they can endure it. But it's only for 12 and up in our family." Hannah explained shaking her head at the idea of someone as young as Susie training so hard like that.

"I thought you could only heal people." Matsuri asked her eyes narrowing in suspicion as Hannah merely smiled at her as Ethan laughed once more.

"I heal and Ethan well... once I had a cut on my arm once, not even a big one. Ethan tried to heal it and I almost bled to death." Hannah said as her brother blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head.

"That was a long time ago-" Ethan said but Hannah cut him off.

"Hey and you still can't heal!" Hannah mocked and laughed while her brother swatted her arm and Hannah swatted him back.

"Training." Gaara said before a fight could break out between Hannah and Ethan and the last thing he needed was another distraction.

"Okay so the Torres way or your way?" Hannah asked again as she glared at her brother from the corner of her eye who glared back threw his.

"Matsuri." Gaara said turning towards his student since she was the one who was going to have to put up with whatever they had planned as Matsuri sighed.

"I pick the Torres way. If a 12 year old can do it so can I!" Matsuri challenged but Ethan and Hannah merely laughed surprising Gaara a bit at their sudden outburst.

"Oh I'm sorry but you just made a very bad choice." Hannah said giving Matsuri a small sad smile while her brother laughed his head off while angering Matsuri even more.

"Shut up you-" Matsuri began but was cut off by Hannah's brother who jumped into the fight immediately. Hannah gulped she recognized that he was glaring at Matsuri, with a glare they both knew well. It was their mother's glare.

"No! She was only trying to be nice you cold heartless whore of a bitch!" Ethan screamed in her face as Hannah's mouth dropped opened. Unless you had a death wish, you never swore like that at home. Period.

"Ethan! Calm down! We still have to train! Which reminds me, Gaara I thought of a technique that would help you? We can try it some other time okay." Hannah said trying to avert attention from what Ethan said and what Matsuri was going to say in return.

Gaara blinked in surprise at the cruelty the twins were emitting toward Matsuri and himself. They had basically laughed at them and they treated Matsuri no better. It was true that she went after Hannah and her family was close knitted, as Temari would say so it made sense for Ethan to be defensive. He blinked once more when he realized he hadn't heard what Hannah had said yet nodded anyway toward her. Hannah smirked inwardly when she realized he hadn't heard her yet still carried on with the preparations.

_'This twin thing is going to take some getting used to!' _Hannah thought as she turned away from Gaara a smile trying to place itself on her lips.

**-A Half Hour Later-**

Matsuri groaned, she never felt this much pain before. She panted as she walked through the trees. After Ethan had coated her body in water letting it soak into her skin, her body felt as though she was beaten, trampled, light on fire, and to top it all off smashed by a stone building. After that Hannah did an Earth jutsu and had put a layer of rock around Matsuri's wrists and ankles, it would last an hour and so far, it had only been 30 minutes. Matsuri was also to walk around until the jutsu fell off, literally, and then make her way back to them. Therefore, Hannah could get the pain inducing water out of her system. She wished she hadn't taken the Torres way.

_'Damn them! Gaara why would you do this to me? I know you love me! Only 3 more weeks and we can be together for a day!' _Matsuri cheered since it had taken everything in her not to scream when the water entered her system. She hated Hannah and her brother for the pain she was in right now, and she felt sad that Gaara hadn't stopped them.

Hannah bit her lip, no matter what Matsuri said to her, she was worried about her. Gaara saw this and smirked a little knowing that Hannah was a good person yet they had their bad sides too and Gaara had seen hers. He didn't care much since what happened today was nothing like he had done in his past. Ethan noticed it too and was not so happy that his sister was caring for someone who he thought was a bitch.

"Hannah I will never understand why you worry about everyone," Ethan said putting his arms behind his head and falling back on the ground, as if he was landing on his bed. "Oww!" he whined as he hit the ground and Hannah smirked and turned towards her brother.

"It's the ground Ethan not sand or feathers, smart one! And the reason I care so much is because there is way too much hate in this world as it is." Hannah said turning back once more to the forest as she scanned it for signs of the mouse haired girl as Gaara silently agreed with Hannah's statement.

"Yeah well... hey Hannah I got a present for you!" Ethan shouted getting back up as Hannah turned back towards him a brow raised as she stared at her brother.

"What is it?" Hannah asked she wasn't smiling or jumping around but instead narrowed her eyes at her brother as he held out his hand, a big Naruto-style grin on his face.

"This," Ethan opened his hand inside was a big black cricket in the middle of his hand, it looked harmless, but as Gaara looked at Hannah's face, he almost couldn't believe what he saw.

Hannah's heart stopped, she felt the blood drain for her face as she stared at the cricket in Ethan's hand. She air slowly pooled in Hannah chest and for a reason even she didn't know; she felt the fear creep into her. Ethan smiled even wider if possible at the results. Normal people where scared of spiders, snakes, bats, but not Hannah, no, she was scared of crickets. Gaara watched Hannah's face change from suspicion to disbelief to fear, all in one second. He couldn't believe that Hannah was actually scared of a cricket. She was frozen not moving, not breathing, nothing. She just kept her eyes on the cricket. Ethan wasn't there and neither was Gaara; it was just her and her irrational fear of crickets. Gaara watched and he saw the cricket twitch, and of course, Hannah screamed.

Hannah screamed a blood-curdling horror movie scream long and high-pitched. Hannah turned and she would have made Lee look slow for how fast she ran. They watched as she climbed a tree at an abnormal rate until she was half way near the top. Hannah stopped climbing and sat on a branch to catch her breath, she hated crickets.

Gaara sighed as he walked towards the tree despite the fact that his ears hurt from her scream. _'First the screaming match between Ethan and Matsuri, now Hannah's in a tree... What is wrong with her family!' _he thought as he walked to the foot of the tree, and looked up to see Hannah's death glare aimed at her brother from a distance. Ethan was laughing his ass off; he was bent over and holding his side. It looked like he could barely breathe from where Gaara was standing.

"That was the funniest thing ever! Hannah I'll never know why you are afraid of crickets!" Ethan said smiling as he walked over to his sister who was coming down the tree very slowly.

"At least I'm not afraid on grasshoppers!" Hannah hissed back and Ethan's smile faded as he glared at Hannah. Who now sat on the lowest branch, her leg swinging off as Gaara leaned against the tree; trying to make sense of what just happened. Hannah was scared of crickets and Ethan was scared of grasshoppers.

_'What is wrong with this family?' _Gaara thought and was about to ask why Hannah was afraid of crickets when Matsuri crashed though from the trees.

Matsuri looked worn; the rock weights had fallen off when she had heard Hannah's scream. She had raced here to see the scared look on Hannah face but when she saw Hannah in the tree perfectly content. She was the one who wanted to scream now.

_'Damn it! The one time I might to see little miss perfect scared and I miss it!' _Matsuri thought as she made her way to the tree. Hannah blinked at the sight of her and jumped down as she looked at Matsuri.

_'Usually a normal person would have passed out of pain by now. Maybe Matsuri is different... or maybe not.' _Hannah thought as Matsuri's vision went black and she fell forward as Hannah caught her.

Gaara blinked in surprise and before he could even react, Hannah was kneeling next to Matsuri. She had flipped Matsuri over and her eyes glow an electric blue like the first time Gaara saw them. She waved one of her hands in the air slowly as water gathered around her digits while her other hand, fingers spread, hovered above Matsuri's chest. Gently and slowly, she pulled her hand upward water following up and out of her skin. With her, other water covered hand she laid the water on her skin letting it soak in as Matsuri's face turned into a peaceful one.

After a few minutes of extracting the water and healing, Matsuri Hannah exhaled slowly as she sat back on her heels. She was tired yet she forced her limbs to get up as she walked over to Ethan. Her eyes were their normal brown-blue color now as she stepped into place beside her brother. It surprised both Gaara and Ethan when Hannah punched Ethan hard in his arm.

"Ouch what was that for!" Ethan cried as Hannah glared at him before moving back to Matsuri who was trying to get up herself. Without a word, Hannah gripped her elbow helping, her up as she poured charka into her healing her wound the regular way that consisted of a few scratches and small cuts.

"You used way to much water on Matsuri you could have killed her! Here open this for me... please." Hannah said tossing her brother a scroll which Gaara recognized the scroll from before the one that carried the water.

"Fine but only because you said please." Ethan mumbled and opened the scroll; he took out a bottle of water and tossed it to Hannah as she nodded her thanks and helped Matsuri to the tree and letting her drink the water slowly.

"You know Hannah sometimes I think you make a better nurse than Cece." Ethan said tossing the scroll at Hannah who smiled a bit. They both knew that, in their opinion, on one was a better nurse than their sister was.

"Is she okay?" Gaara asked as he took a step toward them. He saw Matsuri in pain and she was his student, so he did care. Hannah sighed and looked at Matsuri.

"Good question." Hannah said looking back at Matsuri, who blinked and shook her head. _'I felt like I just got hit by a boulder. Does that answer your question?' _she screamed in her head but merely gave a forced smile at their sudden attention.

"Fine, just tired and sore," Matsuri lied as Hannah and Ethan's eyes narrowed as the detected the lie. Gaara saw through the lie too but all of them said nothing believing that Matsuri had her reasons.

"Matsuri you might not like it but you need to stay here. Okay Gaara it's your turn to train." Hannah said after Matsuri nodded her agreement, and fought a grimace _'She was right I don't like it!' _Matsuri said in her head while Gaara nodded.

"Ethan since you only like Tai-jutsu, you can sit out of this one okay, and plus you hurt Matsuri and-" Hannah stated but Ethan interrupted her.

"Yeah yeah I get the idea! I'll make sure she drinks the whole bottle too okay?" Ethan said walking over to the tree and leaned against as Gaara had.

"Thank you, come on Gaara." Hannah said nodding to the middle of the training field, before walking to one end and Gaara to the other.

"Okay well I was thinking that if you could crush the earth with your sand that's in the ground you can crush it when it flies at you." Hannah explained from the other side of the field as Gaara blinked. He hadn't thought of being able to do that, as Ethan clapped loudly making both Hannah and Gaara look at him in surprise.

"Good idea that just might work! In addition, Sabaku you might want to watch out! My sister plays rough!" Ethan called and Hannah glared at her brother for the last statement. Yet if Ethan thought it would work then it should, he was a genius when it came to battle techniques and fighting.

"Thanks for the interruption, bro! Gaara get ready!" Hannah said turning from Ethan to Gaara who summoned his sand without a second thought.

"Earth Style: Boulder Throwing Jutsu!" Hannah said after some hands signs, and the same boulders shot out of the ground and at Gaara. Gaara didn't jump instead caught the fast moving boulders and crushed them adding to his sand. Hannah smiled her plan worked just as she hoped it would.

"Sweet got on the first try!" Hannah said throwing her hands in the arm, although Ethan had some other ideas.

"Yup although it will only work if the ground is coming at you." Ethan smirk and Hannah brought her arms to her sides to glare at him.

"You just had to ruin my happy moment didn't you?" Hannah asked crossing her arms in front of her chest, as Ethan smiled.

"Yes. Yes I did!" Ethan said laughing and Hannah smacked her hand to her head at her brother's stupidity.

"Well it might work on other jutsus like the ones that you can make a dome out of Earth or armor." Hannah said and Ethan nodded in agreement.

"Yup that would defiantly work. Gaara we just gave you a new weapon!" Ethan said turning towards Gaara as said boy walked over to the tree.

"Or a new defense!" Hannah suggested joining her brother's side.

"Thanks... I might use it for both." Gaara said before they could ask. Hannah smiled at him before walking over to check on Matsuri.

Ethan suppressed a smile, _'He kind of does know you Hannah... just not very well!' _Ethan thought and once again had to suppress a smile.

"Hey Ethan you have a marker?" Hannah asked her brother as she walked back over to him as Ethan blinked in confusion.

"Yeah why?" Ethan asked it was his turn for him to narrow his eyes at his sibling, Hannah sighed and shrugged.

"I wanted to write something down on my hand." Hannah lied, as Ethan narrowed his eyes at his sister. He knew Hannah was up to something as he handed her the marker. Hannah smiled and instead of writing on her hand put the marker in her own pocket. Yet before the boys could yell and ask her why she had lied she quickly said:

"Matsuri's asleep, that's why I wanted the marker so Ethan wouldn't draw on her face." Hannah explained and Ethan's face fell at the thought of not being able to do that.

"I thought that you couldn't lie?" Gaara asked, his eyes narrowing and Hannah shrugged as if she got that a lot.

"I can't lie to Momma and Cece. They have like built in lie detectors." Hannah explained with another shrug, "Ethan knew I was up to something anyway."

"It's true." Ethan said and he shrugged in return while Gaara nodded his understanding.

"Come let's get Matsuri and leave." Hannah said as each twin took an arm wrapping Matsuri's arms around their necks. Gaara sighed and took the sleeping Matsuri from the twins using his sand.

"I'll take her." Gaara said briskly and interrupted Hannah as she tried to ask why.

"Hannah you said that you didn't get to see your mom yesterday right?" Gaara asked Hannah since he didn't want Hannah to have to take care of Matsuri over everything that had happened.

_'And if Ethan found out where Matsuri lives…. Actually that would be worth seeing.' _Gaara thought and smirked on the inside at the thought of Ethan pulling pranks Matsuri hard-core.

"No, I didn't she was really busy like today." Hannah said her smile faded from her face as she looked up at the sky the sun was finally starting to set yet. _'I still have to get permission...'_ she thought as Gaara frowned at her sudden change in mood.

"Go see her, she might be home now." Gaara said trying to persuade Hannah into leaving no matter if he didn't like it. Matsuri was proud and the fighting would only get worse if Hannah were to help her more. Being proud was only one thing he and Matsuri had in common.

"Good point although that is seriously doubted." Hannah said the same small caring smile on her face as she looked back toward Gaara after her inspection of the sky.

Ethan sighed and resisted the urge to smirk, _'Look at that Hannah just might finally fall in love with this one... Well if he accepts her for what we are, and if he doesn't well that's just another grave.' _Ethan thought and this time he had to resist the urge to frown. If it was something all brothers shared it was too make their sisters happy. And to beat up the boys if they came home crying.

"Well I guess we can try, still I doubt it," Hannah said as she and Ethan began to leave. Only she stopped half way in the field and turn back toward Gaara "Meet me at our spot in ten minutes." before running back toward her brother.

Gaara blinked _'Our spot... she must mean the mansion roof...' _Gaara thought and let himself smirk at the thought of him and Hannah having a 'spot'.

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

"Hey Gaara!" Hannah said as she walked over to sit with Gaara on the roof. He had only just sat down on the ledge from dropping Matsuri off at home (she had woken up thankfully on the way) when Hannah arrived. She had a red mark on her arm and a smile plastered on her face as she walked over to Gaara.

"Millie or Eve?" Gaara asked pointing to Hannah's arm who didn't even glance down but just she shook her head.

"Both. I don't know how but they hit the same spot at almost the same time." Hannah said a smile on her face showing pride at her little sister's abilities as she told the story.

"Does it hurt?" Gaara asked as Hannah shrugged she moved her arm up and down then from side to side.

"It's not broken so it's fine!" Hannah said a smile on her face again, as Gaara shook his head _'It must hurt it's almost as red as my hair... Why doesn't she care?' _Gaara thought as they watched the sunset for a moment before he broke the silence.

"Why does Susie..." Gaara trailed off he didn't know how to ask the question without making Hannah uncomfortable.

"She gets her light hair from her _father_; he left Cece as soon as he heard she was pregnant. Luckily, Cece found someone who loves Susie as if she was his own. He and Cece are planning to get married, so Susie will actually have a dad." Hannah explained and Gaara gave her a confused look and noticed with a slight pang that Hannah had kept her eyes glued to the sky the entire time.

_'The way she said father, she must not like him... If Shikamaru did that to Temari, he would die by both Kankuro and me... I wonder if Hannah attacked him too?' _Gaara thought and nodded his understanding to Hannah who blinked at the confused look he had given her before.

"If you're wondering why I said father like that, it's because I... I hate him..." Hannah's voice was so bitter and angry Gaara was taken aback from it as Hannah refused to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Gaara muttered turning his gaze to the sun again as Hannah sighed. She didn't like having to admit her hatred to people; it made her feel bitter.

"No it's okay… it's better for me to talk about it so when I ever do snap I won't go all super extra crazy on people." Hannah joked a smile on her lips and Gaara was relieved that she sounded normal again.

"So this isn't extra crazy?" Gaara mocked and Hannah laughed. It was funny to hear Gaara talk like that especially when he was quiet and hard all the time.

"No and you don't want to see me extra crazy-" Hannah started to say but Gaara interrupted her with a joke of his own.

"Why because it's crazy?" Gaara said a smirk on his face as Hannah smiled, but instead if agreeing said:

"No, because it's Super Extra Crazy!" Gaara chuckled and Hannah laughed, glad to be able to sit with each other like this again.

"Well I better get going it's getting late." Hannah said and to her surprise, Gaara stopped her.

"Susie controls lighting doesn't she?" Gaara asked he had meant to ask Hannah about the purple flecks in her niece's eyes, but to his surprise, Hannah eyes widened.

"What do you mean? She doesn't have any flecks." Hannah said her voice full of worry and Gaara looked confused at her sudden change in mood once again.

"She had purple flecks Hannah, you didn't notice?" Gaara asked and Hannah put a hand to her forehead the world spinning as she tried to steady herself.

"It wasn't until the 25th... her birthday, she still had time." Hannah muttered her voice sounding broken as Gaara got up to do something and Hannah shook her head.

"I'm sorry… it's just… she has to go through so much training now..." Hannah her eyes closed to the sun being swallowed by the sea of sand as Gaara waited for her to open her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew..." Gaara said he eyes traveling to the ground and Hannah forced a smile as she opened her eyes to see him.

"It's okay I would have found out sometime. See you tomorrow Gaara!" Hannah said as she turned into the mansion and left before Gaara say another word. Gaara didn't move from his spot and he felt a pang in his chest at making Hannah upset.

_'Damn I shouldn't have asked! I'm sorry Hannah...' _Gaara thought as Hannah's form appeared running down the streets before disappearing behind an alley that led to her apartment._ 'I never meant to hurt you...'_

**-Hannah's Apartment-**

Hot tears were finally starting to run down Hannah's cheeks as she threw her apartment door open before slamming it shut again. Her back pressed against it as she cried before moving to the couch and curling up near the armrest to let the tears flow even more. She didn't know how long she had sat their crying before she actually had enough state of mind to think about her niece and the situation at hand.

"She still had time... Unless she had ice or metal..." Hannah voice trailed off as more of her tears fell at the thought of Susie being cursed as they were.

_'Your niece will have Lightning. I wish she didn't.' _the voice suddenly and Hannah felt a little worse but at the same time better at the thought of knowing what Susie had been cursed with.

"Will she be able to do the things we can?" Hannah asked her voice as she dried her face and began to move slowly to her room ready to sleep yet know she still had the pain to go through. "I'm so going to be tired on the morning!" she added to herself as her voice answered her.

_'I'm afraid so... he will be coming after her.' _the voice sounded worried as Hannah sighed with weariness now as she began to get into her pajamas.

"I know and whatever happens I will not let him get her... even if it kills me I will never let him get her I swear." Hannah vowed as she climbed into her sheets and nodded as the pains began. Hannah gritted her teeth with pain as it sparked through her lighting her blood on fire and scorching her bones with the pain.

She didn't know how long she writhed and rested for a second only to have the pain begin once more. Once it had finally faded away, Hannah panted and with her last bit of strength pulled her sheets up over herself and fell back gradually into the awaiting darkness. Happy that sleep had come as the voice said nothing and let the girl sleep in peace.

**Who's **going to come after Susie? What does Hannah need to ask her mother about? And why do I keep sounding like commercials? XD Well hope you enjoyed! Also yeah, Hannah's fear is somewhat lame but at least I gave her a fear! XD Well until next time! **Bye!**


	15. Singing & Jealously

**Yeah! **Chapter 15! Thank you all so much for the reviews so far and everything! XD Also Hannah sings... kind of and Susie is awesome! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all.** Enjoy**

**Singing & Jealously**

"I say we play hide and sneak!" Susie's voice rang clear though out the clearing and it was very demanding. Hannah smiled as she looked at her niece's purple flecked light brown eyes. She had only just started to notice them after Gaara had mentioned it and she and Ethan decided to let Cece tell her daughter about what the… flecks meant.

"Only if everyone else agrees." Hannah responded to her niece as Susie pouted wanted to play now but knew she had to wait.

"I agree but… I don't want to be it!" Millie said quickly were she hung upside down from a branch as Hannah walked over and flicked her in her forehead smiling.

"Fine I'll be it, anyone else?" Hannah asked turning to were Matsuri, Ethan and Gaara stood staring at her in surprise.

That was until Eve swung in front of Hannah blocking her vision. "Me too! I want to play too!" Eve yelled before climbing back up her tree branch and maneuvered herself to be able to hang from Millie's hands.

"Okay anyone else?" Hannah asked after watching her little sisters' acrobats as she turned toward Gaara, Ethan, and Matsuri

"Sure I'll do it… I don't know about, Sabaku though?" Ethan said shrugging and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Hannah rolled her eyes at the challenge in his voice knowing that Ethan was very persuasive in that method.

Gaara nodded hearing the challenge in Ethan's voice. He knew that he shouldn't accept a silly challenge but it was just a game after all. As he nodded they turned to Matsuri who he realized was the last to agree.

Matsuri sighed, _'Damn I feel like crap, but it's just a game of hide and sneak! It won't be that bad... maybe.' _she thought, and like Gaara, nodded her agreement.

"Sweet! So three-second head start! Ready?" Hannah asked as Millie and Eve dropped out of the tree. Susie swallowed and nodded as her brother smirked, and Matsuri tensed ready to run. Gaara just stood there, arms crossed and a look on his face, as though daring Hannah to even touch him.

"Rules: No kunai and no cheating!" Hannah shouted as everyone nodded in agreement to the rules.

"Okay 1..." Hannah began, and just like that, everyone took off, while Hannah covered her eyes. Millie headed behind Hannah towards the trees with Eve, as Ethan bolted to the right with Susie following and Matsuri just ran straight until she hit tree line.

"2... 3!" Hannah counted as she turned around and laughed. Gaara was still there arms crossed and the same look on his face. Hannah shook her head smiling and wondered if he didn't get the concept as she tapped his shoulder and he exploded into sand.

"Gaara, you sneak!" Hannah shouted to the trees once she had registered that he had used a sand clone. Gaara smirked at the other end of the training field; he had set up the clone before Hannah started counting.

Hannah sighed and began to look around for the others. It didn't take long to find a spot of pink in the trees that where the tell-tale signs that Eve was there. Hannah jumped on to the branch lightly trying not rustle the leaves and pulled back a branch. Watching as Eve and Millie squeaked and jumped with surprise at their sister's sudden appearance.

"Did you see Ethan or Susie?" Hannah asked as both Millie and Eve shook their heads. Hannah frowned, her brother was always hard to find.

_'I wonder where Gaara hid... probably somewhere good considering that he had extra time to hide, that cheat.' _Hannah grumbled as she Millie and Eve walked back to the clearing in silence.

"Stay I'll be back." Hannah said quietly as she began to walk to the other end of the training field her as sisters nodded and started to climb a tree again.

Hannah hopped to the top of a tree and scanned the area. She didn't see any particular movement so she decided to do it the old fashion way and just searched. As she started her descent from the tree that's when she heard it. Hannah turned and glared at the neighboring tree that just sneezed. Quickly and quietly she reached forward and pulled at the fabric revealing Matsuri who blinked at her in surprise.

"Did you see my brother and niece or maybe even Gaara?" Hannah asked as Matsuri shrugged and pointed North as Hannah's eyes followed her finger.

"I saw Ethan and Susie take off in that direction. I didn't see Gaara yet." Matsuri answered as Hannah nodded a thanks to Matsuri before leaping off the branch sustaining her.

Hannah searched high and low for her niece and brother and she was starting to get tired. That's when she heard a baby squeak, almost mouse like yet no quite so. Hannah smiled to herself and started up the tree where she had heard the squeak carefully. When she landed on the branch her smile had gone from small to a big crazy grin. She maneuvered a branch and Ethan appeared with his hand over Susie's mouth. And with Susie ready to bite him from where Hannah stood.

"Have you seen Gaara?" Hannah asked as her brother once they were back in the clearing as he nodded and this time pointed East.

"Sweet thanks!… Susie why did you squeak?" Hannah asked as Susie's cheeks gave way to a light pink blush of embarrassment.

"There was a caterpillar on my arm and it surprised me so I squeaked." Susie explained as Hannah smiled and ruffled her hair in understanding while Susie pushed her Aunt's hand away giggling. With that Hannah nodded to Ethan, smiled at Susie, and once again was off.

An idea hit Hannah as she searched a few trees but she frowned at it since she couldn't use her idea without cheating. That's when she heard a rustle. She knew there were no animals on the training grounds so she was pretty sure that it was Gaara. Hannah smiled and spun as Matsuri jumped up in surprise at being caught once more.

"I already found you go back to the clearing!" Hannah glared at her and began to walk away when Matsuri stopped her.

"Aren't you going to ask if I saw Gaara on the way?" she asked and Hannah shook her head smiling.

"No. You would either not tell me or just give me false information." Hannah explained as Matsuri frowned in the truth of the statement. She didn't try to argue though so she went back to the clearing leaving Hannah in her search for Gaara.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

Hannah sighed as she looked around the area. She was standing exactly where Gaara was at least ten minutes ago. She had no idea where he was now or how he knew when she was coming. Hannah shook her head and looked to the sky again knowing she was running out of time as the sun was starting to set. She knew that everyone was waiting for her to either give up or to find him. Gaara smiled where he stood at least about 20 feet away. Hannah still couldn't find him and he was currently hiding behind a tree.

_'I wonder if she'll give up now.' _he thought as he waited for Hannah to begin her walk towards him again before moving so she would think that it was her making the noise not him.

Gaara looked down at his feet were his sand was scattered all around like sensors. He also knew that Hannah might call it cheating if she found out. So he was doing two things by hiding. One to win and the second so Hannah wouldn't yell at him for cheating. What he didn't realize was that Hannah was moving silently towards him while he was consumed in his thoughts.

Hannah smiled as she approached Gaara. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and realized it was sand and had started following it. She almost laughed as she reached a hand out and touched Gaara shoulder. She wasn't expecting him to tackle her to the ground as if she was an enemy and pin her enough was said when their eyes met that they wouldn't speak of what had occurred. Yet as they stood up Hannah couldn't help but think about how wide eyed Gaara had looked with shock.

_'The look on his face! Priceless!' _Hannah thought as she laughed while Gaara glared as they made their way back to the clearing.

**-On The Bridge-**

"Auntie why do you act like..." Susie trailed off trying to think of a word for her aunt that didn't sound to mean for why she acted crazy. Ethan smiled and decided to answer Susie himself.

"If you're trying to ask why Hannah acts like a five year old that's a very good question." Ethan said a joking smile on his face as Susie looked up at him in surprise while Hannah rolled her eyes.

"I have a reason! And you know the song as well!" Hannah shouted at him as her little sisters eyes went wide as well as her nieces.

"Hannah sing us the song! Please!" Millie said clasping her hands together and Eve did the same mouthing it along with Susie.

"Please!" they said in unison as Hannah blinked and shook her head 'no' mildly surprised by their antics.

"Please Auntie Hannah, pretty please!" Susie said tugging on Hannah's vest as tried to look at anything except Susie knowing if she did she would melt.

"Fine! But only this one song and no complaining even if your ears start to bleed!" Hannah ordered loudly as everyone nodded in agreement, except Susie who looked confused.

"What about music? You can't sing without music." Susie said as Hannah sighed and she pulled out her phone flipping it open. After a series of dings she turned the phone towards Susie.

"Now unless you don't want me to sing, quiet please." Hannah ordered once more as she gave her phone to her brother before she turned towards the water of the bridge. Ethan sighed and with another ding the music started as Hannah began to sing the words.

Gaara wasn't sure about Hannah's singing at first; it wasn't beautiful nor was it terrible. It didn't stand out very much and it seemed as if another voice was needed in order for it to do so. Gaara stared at Hannah for a second longer knowing that the voice fit her. Although she did stand out to him (she was his friend after all) she did blend in more with a crowd. Her face wasn't memorable until you actually had a chance to remember it he realized and with that he turned his attention to the lyrics.

The song asked that if today was your last day what would you do and would you do something memorable? It asked if he could forgive his enemies and Gaara wondered if he could actually do that. All the while Matsuri glared at her in anger and jealously over the fact that Hannah had sang in front of Gaara. Gaara who had stared at her in surprise for a second and didn't even bother to glance at Matsuri to see her opinion.

When Hannah ended the song and her sisters clapped Ethan smiled and shook his head in amusement. _'You're going to make Matsuri very jealous!' _he thought and as if he could predict the future Matsuri started to glare at Hannah even harsher than before.

"You're just trying to get Gaara to sle-" Matsuri began but Hannah's eyes widened with surprise as she cut Matsuri off.

"Matsuri you need to learn how to keep your thoughts to yourself." Hannah said the last part though gritted teeth and looked at Susie out of the corner of her eye. Ethan sighed and moved to cover Susie ears. Susie looked at Ethan and then at her Aunt, she nodded and didn't fight as Ethan covered her ears.

"You listen and listen well, if you try and swear in front of my niece again I will kill you! You understand slut!" Hannah said loudly as Matsuri eyes widened and she nodded in fear. Millie and Eve just stared wide-eyed before Hannah sighed and motioned to let Susie hear.

"Okay well I sang and now it's time for each of you to go home." Hannah said nodding to the other the end of the bridge, as her sisters groaned; they didn't want to go back yet.

Susie although had enough of everything today, she yawned giving Ethan her big puppy dog eyes and lifted her arms above her head. Ethan sighed and picked Susie up as she nuzzled her head into his chest and closed her eyes. Hannah smiled at her niece. Susie opened her eyes in time to see Hannah smile and returned it with a tired one of her own before she fell asleep in Ethan's arms. Gaara took a deep breath to repress a smile, Susie was a really sweet kid, and he could see the reason Hannah loved her so much.

"Hannah you and your singing." Ethan said quietly as he walked carefully so not to wake up Susie. Hannah smiled and shrugged and then turned to Millie and Eve.

"Come on before you wake Susie up." Hannah told her sisters and silently Matsuri, Ethan, Millie, and Eve walked away. Before Hannah could follow them Gaara caught her wrist.

"Our spot. Ten minutes." He said before disappearing in sand before Hannah could reply as she merely sighed and shrugged.

_'And he calls me weird!' _Hannah thought before running to catch up with her family.

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

"I didn't know you could sing." Gaara said as Hannah sat down next to him once more on the ledge of the mansion roof. Hannah sighed, she had a feeling that he would want to talk about this.

"Well you never asked." Hannah replied, this time Gaara sighed, that seemed to be her answer for everything that surprised him.

"Is there anything else I need to know about?" Gaara asked and Hannah shrugged as a smirk crossed her face.

"Well that I draw amazingly well and… I am awesome." Hannah said as if fact as Gaara gave her a blank look as if to say 'seriously'.

"Okay I can't draw anything but I am awesome and I did know someone who used to draw very well." Hannah said turning back towards the setting sun as Gaara blinked. He felt like Hannah wasn't telling him something.

"You said you used to know her... did something happen to her?" Gaara asked narrowing his eyes at her as she sighed. Hannah knew that he was probably going to pick that up.

_'At least I won't have to lie that much in this story.' _Hannah thought and turned back toward Gaara her lie already in her mind.

"Remember that day the Sand attacked that Leaf? With the Cloud's help?" Hannah asked as Gaara nodded _'Of course I remember that day... It's the day I... got better,' _Gaara thought and Hannah smiled grimly as she turned to the sun.

"The Third Hokage wasn't the only one who died that day..." Hannah said and began to explain what happened on that day.

**-Flashback (Hannah's POV)-**

_We ran though the forest on our way to stop a group of Cloud ninja that had broken rank to cause havoc in our village. I was scared as well as Ethan and our other teammate but we hid it well. That last thing we wanted was to be considered cowards by our fellow ninjas._

_"Be careful and be alert!" Sensei said his voice low as he stared at us through the screen he wore over his face. It seemed to be made out of mesh but I wasn't certain and we knew he could see us as much as we couldn't see him. The intensity under the mask was enough to prove it._

_We nodded as we ran through the trees: Ethan, me, and another girl named Akemi. I looked at Akemi and saw that she was nervous; she was like the Naruto in our group. I gave her an encouraging smile and we both knew her abilities after some training with Ethan and me. They were nowhere near what they used to be. We stopped at least ten feet away from our target as Ethan and I summoned our swords and Akemi took out two kunai for each hand._

_"Go in and take out as many as you can, then get out. Understood?" Sensei said and we nodded in understanding and with that the fighting began. Our Sensei never truly gave us a name but merely said to call him Sensei no matter what._

_Ethan and I knocked out three and I killed one, Sensei took out three and, to everyone's surprise including her own, Akemi knocked out two. Sensei called out saying there was one more left, when there's a loud bang and a demon appears out of nowhere. I was about to say something when I looked to Akemi. When I looked, Akemi was running over to get a better look and that moment the last ninja swooped down on her. Blood was everywhere before we knew it. Ethan charged and in record time killed the last ninja. But it was too late for Akemi._

_"Akemi, no!" I screamed as I knelt down and look at the wound in her neck, and I knew it was too late._

_Akemi's throat had been slit and blood was pouring out if the wound. She was already dead before I even got there. Tears welled up in my eyes and I looked to Sensei. He shook his head and before I knew it he slapped something on my forehead and I fell into darkness..._

**-End of Flashback (Normal POV)-**

"Teacher said that her death was a tragic and that we did our mission. When we got back though the Hokage was dead and the Sand and Cloud had retreated. I never thought that people would have to die like they did. Akemi had died while she was in love with Renji, and now he's chasing me by 'Honoring her memory!'" Hannah finished shaking her head in disgust at what Renji choose to do. She didn't tell Gaara that her sensei had knocked her out and Ethan too. That was part of the secret she had to get permission for still.

Hannah was so caught up in her anger at Renji and sadness for her friend that she barely noticed that Gaara had grabbed her wrist lightly. Just like they had promised each other as he gave a gentle squeeze bringing her back from her anger.

"I'm sorry I never thought...you were there?" Gaara asked. He didn't how to say sorry exactly so he changed the subject. Remembering that Hannah had been there when he turned demon. Hannah nodded she felt bad for not telling Gaara that sooner.

"The entire time...we didn't take the Chunin exams because we didn't feel ready for them. I have to admit though I was surprised to hear your name again…. I still wanted payback then and I figured that we could have still been best friends but when I saw you for your match with Sasuke Uchiha... you weren't the same. I wanted to help you but how could I? I left you and I couldn't even relate to the loneliness you felt. Naruto could though he was the one who understood what you went through. I'm sorry this story is depressing." Hannah said grimly as she sighed and turned back toward the sun as if looking for answers.

Gaara sighed, but didn't move his hand from her wrist. "I think it would be better if we stop being friends." Gaara said evenly and was surprised when Hannah merely shrugged.

"Okay just give me a legit reason why and I'll be on my merry way." Hannah said and Gaara blinked _'She's not even upset... she is different.' _Gaara thought sighed once more.

"I killed your friend and I hurt you when I was angry... and I don't deserve a friend like you." Gaara said, Hannah laughed and shook her head. He didn't deserve her… it was she that didn't deserve him as she turned back towards him.

"You didn't kill Akemi a Cloud ninja did. You were psycho crazy then but you didn't know any better. Also I made you even angrier than you already were and if I were you I would have done the same! Gaara we all have jacked up stuff in our lives, it comes and goes like the rain. You just have to know how to deal with it. Some people can deal with things like that better than others. That's true but every day we get up and that the reason I like that song I sang. It basically saying make each day count. You should know more than anyone. You died and came back, and trust me Gaara you might not get another chance at life." Hannah explained and looked back towards the setting sun noticing that it was hanging in the sky by a thread.

"That's the reason I act so crazy and pretty much speak my mind... you never know when the time you speak could be your last." Hannah said, and continued to stare at the sun.

Gaara realized that he still was holding Hannah's wrist. He looked down and so did Hannah. When he looked back up Hannah smiled at him, she didn't move her wrist, and he didn't move his hand. For some reason it felt right to him.

Gaara felt something warm he felt his chest rise a little with a new feeling. _'She is right; I don't have Lady Chiyo to revive me again…. What is this feeling?' _Gaara thought to himself as he turned toward Hannah and froze.

Hannah's hair was brown in the setting sun and it looked as though someone took out the highlights. It wasn't her hair that made him stop (though he had to admit it looked nice just being brown) it was her eyes. Hannah wasn't looking at Gaara but he could still see them, they were brown, dark chocolate-brown, to be exact. Although he noticed there was a little spot on her cheek that was an off-color, it looked lighter than her actual skin color. Her highlights (now that he paid attention to them) were uneven and the spot of blue in her eyes looked just plain odd. Yet as he looked at her dark eyes it seemed to fit her he deemed since nothing about Hannah made absolute sense to him.

"Hey Gaara professionally… how did you think of my singing?" Hannah asked turning her dark eyes toward him as Gaara blinked snapped out of his daze.

"Your voice was rough in a few places and it needs work but it wasn't… terrible." Gaara said as Hannah laughed before grinning at him and he noticed once more of the light in her eyes.

"Well thanks Gaara!… It's getting late, I better get home… I'll see you tomorrow." Hannah said after watching the sun use the last of its light to say goodbye as Gaara nodded. He took his hand back from her wrist and Hannah got up and gave him one last smile before she left. Leaving Gaara to wonder what the feeling she gave him was.

Hannah smiled and looked down at her wrist again it felt so different since Gaara had let go of it. _'His hand was so warm... Did I swallow a butterfly or something?' _Hannah thought as light fluttery feeling entering her chest that seemed to move as if she did swallow a butterfly. That's when it hit her from a memory of her older sister telling her what love felt like as Hannah groaned.

_'I will NOT fall in love with Gaara!' _Hannah thought and gritted her teeth she knew that it was bad to fall in love with her best friend! Nor did she have any desire in becoming a fan-girl.

_'Still... it was nice to see that he cares... I mean I know he cares but... it was nice that he acted in a caring way... and maybe I'm over thinking this and it's really just a friendly feeling! Or maybe I'm crazy and I need to go to bed!' _Hannah thought and shook her head as she opened her apartment door, with one last look at her wrist she shrugged and got ready for bed. The fluttery feeling still in her chest as well as Gaara's who stayed awake that night pondering it while sleep took Hannah away.

**Haha! **I will determine how you will all feel! Although I don't really own anyone in this like my disclaimer says! Still! XD (Song: If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback! Awesome band! XD)


	16. Family Fight

**'Ello!** So more fighting and what-not! Also has anyone played Naruto Generations? My sister uses Sage Mode Naruto and totally kills me! I made Gaara, Hinata, and Tenten die like…. 20 times! XD Anyway on with the story/disclaimer! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all. Enjoy!

**Family Fight**

Hannah blinked in confusion as Gaara, Matsuri, and herself, walked into the training grounds were her little sisters and niece played while her brother stood waiting. She gave a mental shrug thinking that they had nothing better to do. Or that their mother kicked them out of the apartment in order to get her work done; Hannah smiled inwardly at the thought knowing that had happened many times at their own house.

"You guys here to watch or train?" Hannah asked as she looked at her sisters since Susie didn't start to train at the academy until this summer.

"Both-" Millie started to say but was cut off by Eve, who smiled and started too jumped up and down.

"We want to help but we don't want to train!" she cried and Millie glared at Eve, who stopped jumping and looked down sad that she had made Millie angry.

"I was going to say that! Eve stop it!" Millie shouted as Eve's head lowered more in shame. Hannah sighed; Millie was cranky and would be a pain today that was for sure.

"Millie you can say it next time please stop yelling at Eve-" Hannah began but the now angry Millie cut her off.

"I wasn't yelling and you always take her side!" Millie said pointing to Eve who shrank back even more, afraid to make Millie angrier then she already was.

"I'm not taking anyone's side-" Hannah began raising her hands in defense and blinking in surprise but Millie wouldn't hear it.

"No you guys always take Eve's side no matter what!" Millie yelled as she lashed out and tried to kick Hannah who side-stepped.

"Millie you need to calm down! You know how Eve is! She didn't mean anything." Hannah said but Millie glared in resentment at her sisters words, she knew that she was right. With a sigh Millie nodded as Hannah smiled at her before turning to Gaara.

"Gaara I forgot to tell you that there are stages in our stamina training. So do you still want to use our method or use your own?" Hannah asked trying to get back on the subject of training.

_'I can't believe I forgot that and I still didn't get permission!' _Hannah thought and fought the urge to sigh angrily at her own forgetfulness.

"Matsuri." Gaara said handing the sudden attention Hannah had placed on him to his student as Matsuri blinked before nodding.

_'I'm not going to let a 12-year-old beat me at this! No matter if their method is a weird one.' _she thought remembering what Hannah had said about the age and such of the training regiment.

Hannah sighed _'Matsuri is most likely going to die today given Millie's mood.' _Hannah thought and shook her head as she turned to her sulking little sister.

"Millie want to help?" Hannah asked as Millie looked up her eyes brightening as she gave Hannah a grin.

_'Finally Hannah lets me do something fun!' _Millie thought as she nodded to Hannah vigorously while Hannah gave a side-glance to her brother. Their eyes locked as they shared a silent message with each other: They had to be careful with Millie today.

"Millie use Earth and gave Matsuri this rock-" Hannah started as she handed a rock to her younger sister while Matsuri laughed.

"I'm not really sorry but how is a rock is supposed to help me train?" Matsuri mocked and Millie glared at her angry at the fact that her main power (which was Earth, rather than her Air and Fire) was being humiliated.

"Actually when Millie touches something of Earth she can make it either a thousand times lighter or a thousand times heavier." Hannah explained as Millie smirked and Matsuri stopped smiling and fear took over in her eyes at what Hannah said.

_'Shit! I'm really am going to die now!' _she thought as Millie closed her hand around the small rock already channeling her chakra to her hand.

"Millie let's just stick to making it about 35 times as heavy. Right Gaara?" Hannah said turning to Gaara. _'She is your student after all.' _Hannah thought as Gaara nodded.

Gaara wasn't surprised when Hannah asked him if the training sounded right. _'Matsuri is my student so Hannah would ask me about how to train her after all.' _he thought as Millie's eyes began to glow a soft green color. _'Why did Millie get so mad though?... She looks happy now.' _Gaara thought as Millie handed the stone to Matsuri whose arm sank a bit not expecting that kind of weight for a tiny rock.

Matsuri blinked in surprise at the weight it was heavy enough to make it difficult for her to carry but not impossible. _'Why am I surprised of course it would work their family is just a bunch or freaks with weird abilities!' _Matsuri thought unaware of how close to the truth she actually was.

Hannah bent down and picked up a small lopped-sided pebble, and handed it to Millie. _'I wonder if I have to use that jutsu later…. She's not using her powers to attack someone.' _Hannah thought as she watched Millie close her hand around the rock and hand it to Matsuri once again. Once she had a rock in each hand Hannah held up her own hand and motioned for Millie to stop.

Millie frowned _'I never get to use my powers! Maybe Hannah just doesn't want to do the jutsu later...' _Millie thought as she reluctantly nodded and closing her eyes once turned them brown with green flecks as before.

"I want to help! I wanted to help!" Eve cried suddenly since she was too busy playing with Susie to notice what Millie had done without her and was upset she was left out.

"Eve calm down you can help next time." Hannah said and Eve pouted she was still only seven, and Hannah had a feeling a tantrum was going to occur.

"No I wanted to help now!" Eve yelled stopping her foot on the ground. Hannah sighed, racking her brain for an excuse to calm Eve down.

"Well like Hannah said you can help next time." Millie said and Eve turned to her anger running threw her veins.

Hannah's face turned into one of worry at the sight. _'Damn it if they start arguing with Millie's mood…. Damn it THINK!' _Hannah thought as Eve yelled something at Millie.

"Eve you-" Hannah began finally coming up with an excuse but it was too late as Millie started yelling back.

Gaara watched unsure what to do; he had no idea why Eve was so upset about training Matsuri. Matsuri on the other hand who was still holding the two rocks dropped them as everyone watched the two squabbling girls. _'I lost them when I was watching Millie and Eve fight.' _she thought as Hannah began to say something but was cut off when Millie yelled back at Eve. _'They probably won't even ask.' _as she pushed it out of her mind acting like she didn't lose them on purpose.

"Millie you need to calm down." Hannah said taking a step towards Millie her voice calm, normal, and in control. Millie shook her head she didn't want to hear Hannah anymore she had enough.

"No! I don't care! She always does this and is always following me everywhere! And she is so annoying!" Millie screamed her fists were shaking in anger as Hannah shook her head while her brother rounded up Eve and Susie keeping them a safe distance away.

"Millie you need to stop, calm down, be-" the rest of Hannah's sentence was drowned by Millie scream as she threw herself at Hannah.

Her eyes where a blazing dark forest green and Hannah knew she was in trouble if Millie even scratched her. When Millie was angry she would gain intense strength but only for a minute exactly. They had found out when they started to experiment with their powers but after a while stopped. Everyone had their limits and Hannah wasn't about to risk her sisters' lives just to find out theirs.

She charged at Hannah ready to spear her to the ground. Hannah stopped thinking about everything as she sidestepped her little sister. She would yell at herself later while Millie had expected the sidestep and stopped her charge faster than Hannah thought she could; Millie swung her fist at Hannah. Hannah moved but only just barely in time.

_'Damn Millie got faster... Good she needed to.' _Hannah thought and unknowingly let a small smile touch her lips. She quickly made it a frown again but not before Millie noticed.

"You think this is funny! F-" Millie began but Hannah flicked her in the forehead before she could swear. Millie blinked in surprise and of course this action just made her madder.

"Millie calm down. When I was your age-" Hannah began and the upset Millie cut her off once more. She had enough of Hannah's stories and wasn't about to hear another.

"I don't care! I'm not you!" Millie screamed as Hannah's mouth fell open a bit as her eyes widened in surprise. That was all Millie needed as she spun on her heel and her fist connected with Hannah's arm.

_'CRACK!'_

Matsuri winced, Susie's eyes widened, and Eve and Ethan jaws dropped and all in surprise. Hannah's arm was bent at an odd angle and little drops of blood began to fall where Millie's fist connected. Hannah winced and swallowed back her scream. That would only freak Millie out even more and that was the last thing Hannah needed. Millie looked at her fist which was still on Hannah's now broken arm in shock her eyes wide at the damage she had caused.

"Millie, calm down, it's alright." Hannah ordered holding her broken arm with her good one as she backed away from Millie a bit.

Millie slowly took her hand back and looked at it in shock at what it had done to her sister, what SHE did to her. She couldn't believe it.

_'What did I do?' _Millie thought and closing her eyes dropped to her knees and started to pound on the ground. She wanted her to break her hands, thinking if she did that she wouldn't hurt anyone else, but to her surprise her fists didn't connect.

Millie looked up and saw that Hannah had grabbed her hands to prevent Millie from hitting the ground. One of Millie's hands in each of Hannah's as she opened her mouth to question her sister's motives.

Millie looked down and there was Susie. To Millie's surprise Susie's eyes weren't full of fear of her Aunt but fear and worry for her Aunt. Hannah let out a small breath of pain as more blood dripped from her arm. She wanted so badly to scream and cry to let out the emotions but stopped herself. Instead she winced once again before willing her emotions and pain back. There were more important things to take care of.

"Auntie Millie... Will you please stop?" Susie asked her head tilted a little as she asked while her eyes went big from unshed tears.

Hannah smiled despite the intense pain in her arm. She knew that Susie's safety was more important than her wellbeing as well as Millie's. Hannah tried to keep her breathing normal and was trying her best to cover the pain. Yet as more blood fell onto the grass around Susie, she felt as if cutting off her arm would be a better alternative that what she was going threw now. She never was really good with pain.

"Hannah, Susie I'm so sorry! I didn't get much sleep and and..." Millie started but trailed off as tears started to fall down her face as Hannah sighed and knelt down to hug her. She needed Millie to calm down as Susie wrapped her small arms around the two of them as best she could.

"Millie you know better than to stay up. So don't do it again." Hannah said as Millie dried her eyes with the back of her hand while Susie gave small pats to her back.

"But you're hurt..." Millie said and Susie walked over to Hannah other side to look at her arm. Her little eyes widened as she saw the trickle of blood spill from Hannah arm. Carefully as she could Susie touched Hannah's arm so lightly she almost couldn't feel it.

"Auntie Hannah, are you okay?" Susie asked as tears of her own began to fill her eyes once more. She hated seeing anyone hurt even if they were just angry like Millie. Hannah smiled and rubbed Susie's and Millie's hair, using her good arm as she rose from the ground.

"Hey I'm okay! At least it wasn't a boulder this time!" Hannah said jokingly and both Millie and Susie smiled, even though they knew Hannah was lying at least she wasn't mad at them.

Gaara's face was blank, despite all the feelings he felt as he looked at Ethan for an explanation. Their eyes met and Ethan shook his head as he and Eve stood still watching. Gaara knew what he meant, _'She puts them ahead of herself. Even if it means that she's badly hurt. She would do anything to help her family... Susie especially.' _he thought as he watched Hannah rub her sisters' heads once more.

"Auntie are you really okay?" Susie asked not fully convinced yet again but Hannah just nodded and smiled at Susie then Millie. She knew if she talked she was pretty sure a scream would come out instead.

"Yes… Hey Ethan…" she started as Gaara began to realize that the pain was starting to worsen as Ethan just nodded and started to gather up the girls.

"I'm on it." he muttered as he grabbed Eve and Susie and ran into the forest Millie following close behind as Hannah fell to one knee.

Hannah gave a small cry of pain before finally closing her eyes to heal it. Her breathing grew more ragged as she brought a shaky hand up to her arm. It stung and hurt and she knew it wasn't a clean break as the water tugged the small fragment back into place inside her arm. She gave a sharp cry of pain as the blood welled up in the cut. It wasn't long before she screamed from the pain as the bone snapped back into place finally. Cuts, scrapes, bruises involved bleeding easy to heal with little to no pain. Bones were solid and broken ones were the worst.

Gaara watched as Hannah finally flopped on the ground a cold sweat on her forehead as she took deep breaths. It wasn't long before he was next to her hovering over her as he knelt with worry in his sea-foam eyes. Hannah gave him a meek smile before sitting up and pulling out her water bottle scroll. She fumbled with it as her chubby fingers seemed to be out of her control before Gaara took it noticing tiny scars on her hands. Soon she was drinking the water as Gaara watched while Matsuri just blinked. She never assumed that Hannah's ability could make healing painful.

"Okay I don't want to do anything now! My arm was broken and I don't want to get hurt again!" Hannah muttered after she had drained the water bottle completely as she turned toward the forest and started to call for the girls and brother.

Gaara stood also, and turned to Matsuri who stood watching still mesmerized from what had just occurred her hands spread at her sides. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he watched Matsuri slowly close her hands as if her surprise had started to wear off and he noticed that they were completely empty from the rocks.

"Matsuri where are the rocks?" Gaara called as Matsuri gulped, _'Crap they noticed!' _she thought as she quickly began to tell Gaara her cover story.

"I dropped them when Millie and Eve started fighting, I'm sorry I didn't mean too." Matsuri lied as Gaara shook his head in disbelief. Matsuri had lied straight to his face.

Hannah turned toward her in confusion as Ethan and the others broke threw the tree line. She heard Matsuri's lie as anger started to swell in her once she realized Matsuri dropped them on purpose. Ethan glanced at his sister and watched as she her hands clenched into fists as Hannah took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Ethan tapped her elbow as Hannah turned toward him in surprise they locked eyes once again and once more shared a message: The girls are watching; calm yourself.

"No… just no." Hannah muttered as she put her head to a tree trunk willing herself to calm down after a few more puffs of air. _'Stop it! You're acting like a five-year old!' _Hannah chided to herself knowing that her niece and little sisters where watching her every move.

"Matsuri… what is wrong with you?" Ethan asked blinking as if he really wanted to know what had possessed Matsuri to act like this. Yet there was a joking look in his eyes as Matsuri glared at him while Hannah fought off a smile at her brothers' words.

Gaara looked again at Hannah. _'This isn't good for anyone….' _Gaara thought as Hannah took another deep breath and turned away from the trunk as Ethan stepped toward her. He muttered something to her as Hannah blinked in surprise before she gave a grateful sigh and hugged him.

"I'm going to go and take a walk. If anyone wants to stop than by all means try! I dare you." Hannah said muttering the last part as she threw a quick glare at Matsuri before leaving.

_'It's for the best that she left.' _Ethan thought as he sighed threw his nose before turning to a confused Gaara. He gave Gaara his 'I'll tell you later look' before turning to the girls who stood watching Hannah leave in mild and quiet surprise.

"Well the sun is still up and Hannah said the there was an ice cream place here…." Ethan muttered giving them a side glance and a smile as they all grinned and caught on to what he was saying.

"Ice cream!" They all called in unison and ran out of the training field in glee. Ethan smiled as he watched them go. It was better for Hannah to not have to worry about them now after everything which had happened faster than Ethan could react. It wasn't long before the girls were out of earshot as he turned to Matsuri, his expression hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Hannah got into a fight with Millie because Eve wanted to help with the rocks that YOU dropped! Hannah hates fighting our sisters! Are you even capable of caring about anyone other than Gaara and yourself?!" Ethan yelled and without waited for an answer from the stunned Matsuri turned to Gaara.

"And what the hell are you still doing here Gaara?! Go after her you idiot!" Ethan screamed, waving his arms in the air as Hannah always does. They would have looked exactly a like to someone else but to Gaara they couldn't have been more different.

"Gaara?" he question. He was used to being called Sabaku by Ethan and it was weird having his actual name come out of his mouth. Ethan on the other hand was flabbergasted he smacked his palm to his face and shook his head. _'And Temari said to try and bring them together!' _Ethan thought as he started to answer Gaara.

"Yes Gaara I said your name now... please go get Hannah before I KILL YOU!" Ethan screamed once again his voice rising with every word in anger as Gaara blinked still surprised.

_'Another thing they don't have in common Ethan screams a lot, Hannah... not as much.' _Gaara thought as he shook his head and started to walk away. He had a feeling he knew where she was as he left in a swirl of sand.

**-Few Minutes Later-**

"Hannah?" Gaara called as he stepped forward toward her. He found her on the edge of the rooftop as she shifted a bit yet didn't respond. Hannah was curled up her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them while she peered over them watching the sun. She was taking slow deep breaths. First counting to ten slowly, pacing, punching the air, you name it. She was doing everything she knew to calm down.

"Please don't talk to me..." Hannah muttered and Gaara could hear the strain in her voice as she tried to keep herself calm as she took another deep breath. Gaara had no idea what to do since he'd never seen anyone this mad before. Hannah said not to talk to her so that's what he did, he remained silent.

Gaara took his eyes away from Hannah and to the setting sun and watched at how the sun was starting to disappear behind the sand dunes of the desert. As it threatened to fall yet seemed to be waiting for the white moon to take its turn in the sky. Gaara relaxed a bit as he took in the beauty before a sudden anger filled his chest. Hannah said to make each moment count, and that you never get another second back when it's gone... So what was she doing being angry when this beautiful sunset was taking place? That is what made Gaara upset.

"Stop it Hannah." Gaara spoke, his voice firm and there was no understanding, no kindness, and no caring in it. Hannah looked up in surprise and stared at Gaara as though he went crazy. His eyes had no emotion in them either as he turned to Hannah. _'Expect one...' _she thought as Gaara's eyes flashed once in anger.

"Stop being upset and watch." Gaara snapped his words final as he turned to the sun once more ignoring Hannah's stare of surprise. Hannah blinked once and opened her mouth to tell him off, when it hit her. He was mad that she wasn't watching the sunset as they always do. She closed her mouth as thoughts took over her mind.

_'I've been angry this whole time... I didn't even notice the sunset... it looks beautiful... I'm an idiot.' _she thought and slapped a palm to her forehead in frustration at herself as the anger started to melt away as Gaara looked at her in surprise at her action as Hannah muttered to herself with a light smile on her face at her own stupidity. Gaara sighed and looked to the sun once more his chest no longer felt anger but lighter at the fact Hannah was feeling better because of him.

"Thanks Gaara…. Although I never had someone yell at me for being mad before… unless I yelled at them first." Hannah a light laugh in her voice as Gaara nodded before asking a question that was weighing on his mind.

"When your arm was broken you didn't care…. Why?" Gaara asked although a part of him knew the answer he wanted to hear Hannah's explanation as she sighed.

"I have to act strong for them... Millie, Susie, and Eve. Ethan is the fun one and the one they go to for help. I'm the one that they go to for advice and to show them how to be strong. Ethan is strong in his own way but… it's not the same for them because he's a boy. Boys don't go through the same things as girls do but they go through their own problems too, I guess…. Look I'm not a boy so I don't know all I know is that I have to be a role model for them since my mother and my older sister are busy half the time. So if I don't do it… who else will?" Hannah muttered as Gaara nodded in understanding to her words while trying to find something else to say.

"Your hands have scars on them…." he trailed off as Hannah unraveled herself and held her arms out in front of her.

"I have a lot of scars… there just really small." she muttered as Gaara carefully pulled her left arm closer and realized she was right.

Tiny white lines were scattered all over her almond shaded skin. Most of them were just a hair thin while a few other were thick but not by much. He found a long one near her elbow that disappeared under her sleeve getting thicker as it went up before stopping in the middle of her upper arm. He looked at her hands and saw her small chubby finger with calluses and small scars. He counted six scars on her arm and three on her fingers probably cutting herself on accident with a kunai. While Hannah tried not to notice how it felt when he traced her scars and she didn't want to tell them how her scars made her feel unattractive.

"From training?" he asked as he trailed over the scars on her index, thumb and ring finger.

"Yeah… the others were from missions and they were worse but they healed nicely." Hannah muttered with a shrug as Gaara gave her back her arm. He wanted to examine the other one but figured he could do it later as Hannah tried to forget the fluttery feeling of Gaara's fingers trailing up and down her arm.

"Did my brother send you? If he did I'm sorry… he's an idiot." Hannah muttered a smile on her face as she tried to lighten the mood as Gaara gave her a small smirk.

"Yes he screamed at me actually." Gaara replied as Hannah laughed.

"And you didn't kick his butt! Wow I think the mighty Gaara is losing his touch!" Hannah teased and laughed again as Gaara shook his head and shrugged.

"Well don't do it! I'll kick it later… I'm sorry he screamed." Hannah said after she finished laughing as Gaara nodded and after a minute more staring at the sun Hannah got up.

"Well I gotta run I haven't seen my mom yet surprisingly. That and I have to check on Millie and see if she's alright with everything. I'll see you tomorrow, and Gaara... thanks again!" Hannah said as she beamed at Gaara once more before turning and running off toward her family's apartment.

Gaara sighed and felt his lips curve as he let small smirk appear on his face. _'Hannah still hasn't seen her mom... I wonder what she looks like. I remember her having a tan when she picked Hannah up when we were little... and Hannah,' _Gaara thought as though he was addressing Hannah herself as he turned to go inside _'It was the least I could do... since you're always helping me.' _He looked back to the sun his chest having that same feeling as yesterday. He smirked once more at the strange feeling, it didn't bother him. He was just curious to what exactly it was.…

**And **another chapter finished! XD Hoped you enjoyed and yes Hannah hasn't seen her mother yet but don't fret the secret will be revealed in due time! XD Also yeah not the most descriptive fight scene I wrote so far but that Gaara and Hannah moment was cute!… I hope! XD Well that's all for now! **Bye!**


	17. A Soccer Game

**A** chapter many soccer fans (including myself) will love! So yeah their doing something I want them to do… although they always so this! XD Anyway on with thing!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all. Enjoy!<p>

**A Soccer Game (Chapter 17)**

Ethan cracked his knuckles with a smirk; he had some business to get done with Hannah. He looked at Millie and Eve were they walked next to Susie as she looked up at him and smiled. Ethan smiled back as they neared the grounds entrance were he realized his sister, Sabaku, and Matsucki (as he liked to mentally call her) weren't there.

"Hey Millie you're in charge. I gotta ask Hannah a question, be right back." Ethan said stopping at the entrance to wait as Millie nodded and all three of them ran off to play.

Hannah froze in shock at her brother as she, Matsuri and Gaara neared the grounds. He never waited for her; even when waiting for her to finish eating he _still_ never waited. Gaara paused next to Hannah his eyes flashed once in concern for a second. Hannah saw the look and shrugged she had a bad feeling in her stomach. Matsuri sighed to herself once again at what happened between the two. They were getting closer by the day as words no longer seemed needed in their conversations.

_'I want that with Gaara, that should be me! Why Gaara?… why?...' _Matsuri thought as she followed them towards Hannah's brother who grinned at them in welcome.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Hannah asked slowly looking confused and concerned at the same time. Ethan just smiled and shook his head.

"Three things, first I am your brother; second I want to ask you a question alone, and third, why are you surprised that I waited for you?" Ethan asked as Hannah laughed.

"Wait for me? You have never once in your life waited for me!" Hannah said waving her arms in the air again for emphasis.

Gaara saw something move out of the corner of his eye and almost smirked. Millie Eve and Susie where poking their heads out of the entrance to watch Ethan and Hannah fight while at the same time trying to look innocent. Gaara fought off a smirk at the sight of them thinking back to win Kankuro and Temari would spy on him…. Which they still did occasionally.

"Yes I have! I always have to wait for you to do everything!" Ethan yelled crossing his arms in front of his chest with a pout.

"Name one time! Oh wait you can't because you never waited for me!" Hannah yelled back still arms waving as she grinned from ear to ear as Ethan smiled back.

"This one time-" Ethan said but Hannah cut him off smiling.

"One time, exactly one time at the most!" Hannah shouted shaking her head in shame at that thought, while Ethan glared in amusement.

"That's not what I meant! I meant-" Ethan said but once again Hannah cut him off.

"That you never wait for me like that time when I was busy, you got impatient and threw what I was doing across the room!" Hannah said moving her hands to her hips.

"That happened when we were seven-" Ethan began but Hannah cut him off with a laugh as Ethan finally began to feel a spark of anger.

"That happened two months ago! Susie and Cece were there, they saw everything!" Hannah said waving her arms again.

"Whatever! Can I just have a word with my dear twin sister in private?" Ethan asked turning his head where Susie, Eve and Millie where hiding as they blinked once and ran off.

"Okay… it's just fun to make you mad at times." Hannah said smiling as Gaara and Matsuri entered the training grounds leaving Hannah and Ethan alone.

"Why do you want to tell Gaara about our secret?" Ethan asked straight away once everyone was out of earshot as Hannah blinked.

"I trust him and I've been lying to his face for the past month or so." Hannah answered sighing as she looked at the trees in the distance. Ethan knew she hated lying as he sighed as well.

"I know he's your best friend but when you tell him… will he keep our secret?" Ethan asked and Hannah blinked and looked at her brother; his face serious with no hint of amusement as she took a deep breath.

"Honestly? I have no promises that he will keep it... but that's the risk in telling anyone right? Ethan, I just want to tell one person and Gaara is so quiet and loyal... I just have a feeling I can trust him, that is unless... you don't." Hannah said looking at her brother with no blame or suspicion in her eyes. She was asking him an honest question.

Ethan sighed, "Hannah the reason I asked you was to see if you really wanted to go through with this. But if necessary then I want to tell Ino... don't ask... and truthfully I trust Gaara too." Ethan said as Hannah smiled after giving him an odd look about asking one of the loudest people in Konoha.

"Thank you Ethan and I won't ask about Ino... I already know!" Hannah laughed as Ethan blushed a deep red since Hannah always teased him about Ino. She also teased Ino about Ethan since they were dense enough not to see how they felt about each other.

"Well let's go see what we're doing today!" Hannah said walking past Ethan whose blush died down a bit as they walked into the training grounds.

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Millie said in a singing voice as Matsuri tried to peep on what the two siblings where doing.<p>

"Why wouldn't I do it?" Matsuri asked turning to Hannah's little sister her tone of voice mocking as Millie gave her a smug smile.

"Because all those who try and spy on the twins will meet an untimely death!" Millie said again waving a finger at Matsuri as though it was a standard thing to know about her elder siblings.

"And how would they know that I spied on them?" Matsuri asked rolling her eyes as Millie smirked while Eve and Susie scampered over to Millie.

"Because we'd tell them," Millie started flipping her hair over her shoulder with a smirk on her face.

"And you wouldn't dare touch us." Eve said swaying from side to side holding her hands in front of her.

"Otherwise..." Susie said and sharing a look with Millie and Eve all three of them made a slashing motion across their necks, meaning that Matsuri would die. Matsuri however rolled her eyes again and shook her head.

"Listen brats-" Matsuri was cut off with Hannah slapping her in the face while her brown eyes dance with rage. Ethan glared at her in anger before covering Susie's ears and turning her the other way while Millie and Eve did the same.

"Excuse me but who the fuck are you calling brats? You say anything disrespectful to them again and I swear I will make sure your death is a painful and bloody one." Hannah said in a low voice right in Matsuri's face who nodded and looked away from Hannah's dark angry eyes.

Gaara spun around were he stood his back to everything while he had stared at the sky in thought. He saw were Matsuri cowered in front of Hannah while she glared at the girl in front of her. They locked eyes as Hannah nodded and taking a deep breath turned away from Matsuri. Ethan looked from Hannah who know focused her gaze on the sky to Gaara and fought the urge to smile.

_'Sabaku did it! He got Hannah to calm down! I have to admit if anyone Hannah had to confess to about us I'm glad that it's Gaara….' _Ethan thought as he turned Susie around and took his hands back from her head.

Susie blinked in a bit of surprise at the sudden turn of events and looked at her aunt. Hannah's eyes were closed and her face was toward the sun basking in its warmth. Susie smiled and walked up to Hannah tugging on her vest as she looked at her aunt's face illuminated in the light.

"Auntie Hannah..." Susie voice trailed off unsure about telling her aunt about her recently discovered news. Hannah looked down and smiled at her niece, her eyes warm with no traces of her fight with Matsuri.

"Susie, what is it?" Hannah asked her smile never leaving her face. Susie sighed and shook her head her curls bouncing on the process.

"I forgot... sorry Auntie Hannah." Susie said lowered her face in shame at not being able to tell her aunt of her news. Yet Hannah just smiled and opened her arms as Susie grinned.

"It's alright… if anyone says anything about me holding my niece I'm going to kick you!" Hannah shouted turning from Susie to everyone else while Susie giggled in her arms.

Gaara took a deep breath and mentally tried to capture the happiness of the moment while he could. _'Hannah...' _his thoughts trailed off; even in his head he couldn't quite word the emotions he felt whenever Hannah was this happy.

"We weren't going to say anything! Were we Matsuri?" Ethan said narrowing his eyes at Matsuri who had a smirk on her face at Hannah's reaction to her niece.

Matsuri rolled her eyes and nodding, her smirk gone as she thought, _'Hannah's a freaking weirdo!'_

"Well I say we play a game today! Since we kind of trained yesterday." Hannah said putting Susie down who grinned up at her aunt before turning to the others.

"I say we let Auntie Hannah pick!" Susie's voice rang out clear and strong. Hannah smiled proudly at her niece as Susie beamed up at everyone including Matsuri.

_'She's going to be a very tough one when she gets older!' _Hannah thought and almost laughed at the thought of a teenaged Susie facing off against the hot-headed Cece.

Gaara looked at Susie and saw the proud look in Hannah's eyes. Gaara looked back at Susie back straight and chin up. Ready to take on anyone who disagrees with her. It was hard not to be proud of someone like that. Gaara looked back at Hannah and somehow managed to catch her eye.

Hannah gave the slightest nod, knowing that Gaara was-, _'No is proud of Susie also.' _Hannah thought as Millie began to question Susie's vote.

"Why should we?" Millie asked since she loved disagreeing with Susie; it was funny to watch Susie get mad. Or in cases back up her say in something with logical that even the Hokage herself couldn't disagree with.

"Because Auntie Hannah didn't get to pick a game yet, and we leave in about… two days?" Susie asked turning to Hannah who nodded to her niece a frown settling on her thin lips.

"Yes Susie two more days, but I'll come and see you on your birthday!" Hannah said ending on a happy note, which made Susie smile and hug her Aunt's legs.

"See! That's why Auntie Hannah should pick! It's the last game we'll get to play with her before my birthday!" Susie cried still clinging to Hannah who chuckled at her niece's antics.

"Okay, fine Hannah can pick but it better not be tag or hide and seek!" Ethan shouted as Millie and Eve nodded.

"I wasn't going to pick that I was thinking more like... soccer!" Hannah said smiling at the last word as Ethan's, Millie's, and Eve's eyes widened at the name.

"Yes! We all agree on soccer! Sabaku and Matsuri agree too! Don't you?" Ethan yelled turning to Gaara and Matsuri, his smile saying, agree or you will die!

"Okay fine I'll play!" Matsuri said as though it wasn't that big of a deal. Gaara nodded trying not to smirk at the thought of beating Hannah in soccer.

"Wait there's too many players and we don't have a ball." Millie said disappointment on her face as Hannah smiled and took out a scroll.

"Don't ask why I packed it. You never know!" Hannah said opening the scroll and taking out a red and black soccer ball. Everyone blinked in surprise, and Ethan laughed.

"Hannah you just pack everything you see don't you!" Ethan teased, but Hannah rolled her eyes and smiled.

"No! I already had it packed when we visited the park and no one wanted the carry the ball! I just forgot about it until recently to be honest." Hannah said dropping the soccer ball on the ground and Susie raised her hand.

"Auntie Hannah can I sit out I don't want to play soccer today." Susie said Hannah looked at her niece with concern; Susie loved soccer as much as Hannah and her siblings _'So why does she want to sit out?'_ Hannah thought.

"Are you feeling okay Susie? You love playing soccer." Hannah asked pressing her hand to Susie's small forehead as Susie shook her head pushed Hannah's hand away.

"I'm fine I just don't feel like playing and someone has to keep score." Susie answered with a smile lighting up her face as Hannah returned it.

"Okay then but we still need to pick the teams." Hannah said and Millie and Eve shot their hands up both waving them and trying to push the others down.

"Can we do it?" Millie shouted as she tried to throw Eve's hand back down to no avail.

"Please!" Eve yelled as she shot her hand back in the air while pushing Millie's back.

"PLEASE!" they shouted together as Hannah laughed and nodded to them before they started shouting out names.

"I want Hannah and Gaara on my team!" Millie shouted grabbing Hannah's and Gaara's hands and dragging them to the right side of the field.

"I want Ethan and Matsuri on mine!" Eve said doing the same and dragging them to the other side.

"What about the goals?" Susie said, Millie, Eve, Ethan, and Hannah, shrugged they had no clue what to use for goals other than bushes…. Of course they involved moving said bushes which were rooted in the ground.

"Gaara can't you make some out of your sand?" Hannah asked turning to Gaara who nodded and made two domes on each side for the goals.

"Hannah I want you up front, Gaara you're going to be defense and I'll be goalie!" Millie said and Hannah nodded before jogging to the middle of the field while Gaara fell back.

"Ethan offense, Matsuri I don't want to risk the game in case you suck, so defense and I'll be goalie!" Eve said as Ethan laughed at Matsuri who scowled before taking his place at the middle.

"Okay no Ninjutsus! No kunai! And standard soccer rules! If you don't listen I will beat you up! Ready, 1...2...3!" Susie yelled and the game began.

Hannah and Ethan kicked the ball at the same time. The ball flew into the air and everyone looked up their eyes following the ball. Hannah smiled as the ball heading towards her. The ball landed in front of her and she ran. She didn't make it far before Ethan swiped the ball from her and headed towards Gaara. Hannah growled and stopping in front of Ethan as they collided. Hannah got up and kicked the ball hard down the field away from both herself and her brother. Matsuri stopped the ball with her foot looking down; she didn't notice that Hannah was heading straight for her. Hannah side kicked the ball from Matsuri who flinched from Hannah charging at her. She smirk and was about to score if Eve hadn't throw herself onto the ball.

"Goalie kick!" Susie shouted as Hannah sighed, she was going to have a hard time getting a goal if Eve kept putting her face in front of the ball.

"Get ready!" Hannah shouted as Gaara and Millie tensed. Millie prepared to grab the ball and Gaara ready to kick it away.

Eve dropped kicked the ball but it hit the side of her foot and sailed toward Hannah. Hannah watched the ball and taking a few steps back made a four with her legs letting it drop to the ground easily. Before running with it and having another wrestle with Ethan. Gaara blinked, _'Hannah's definitely played before...' _he let his thoughts trail off as Hannah turned to shout something.

"Gaara catch!" Hannah yelled kicking the ball into the air and towards Gaara. She hoped that Gaara saw her and might be able to get lucky. She also hoped that he would be able to kick it at least near the goal as she blocked her brother.

Gaara tensed and like Hannah backed up a few steps as he made a four perfectly. Hannah smiled as Ethan charged for the ball. But it was already sailing towards the goal. It bounced in front of it once before stopping Eve bent down to catch it but Hannah was faster. Hannah pushed the ball away gently out of reach and kicked it in.

"GOAL! Millie's team: 1, Eve's: 0!" Susie shouted and ran over to grab the ball. Hannah fist pumped the air and ran over to her side.

"Gaara good job! But I don't think it will happen again!" Hannah called as Gaara shrugged since he knew he got lucky. But he didn't want to jinx it either.

"Good job guys! Just do better…" Eve said as she grinned while Ethan gave her a blank face his eyes blinking once as Matsuri scowled.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

Ethan and Hannah were panting, tired from running continuously after the ball. They were both evenly matched, which wasn't much of a surprise since they were twins. The score was currently 5 to 5.

"Hey Auntie Hannah this would be the last five minutes of a regular soccer game!" Susie called as Hannah and Ethan smiled. Gaara looked at Susie and saw she was smiling and obviously lying as he looked back at Hannah as she and Ethan faced off once more.

_'BOOM'_ and rain started down, _'What the hell?' _Gaara thought it only rained in the desert at least once a year. So he was surprised as rain started coming down hard. Millie and Eve screamed and rain for cover under a tree as Matsuri shrugged and jogged over while Gaara paused and Hannah looked out of the corner of her eye. Gaara nodded and walking over he leaned against the tree.

Matsuri paused for a moment, Gaara looked freaking hot! _'Damn! Now I remember why I hate Hannah so much! And why he's mine!' _she thought as Gaara flashed his eyes at her when he realized she was staring. Matsuri looked away quickly and pretended to be interested with the game.

"Hey Susie get under the trees! I don't want you to get sick!" Hannah called as Susie sighed she was hoping her Aunt wouldn't notice her frown or hear her sigh.

"Okay and ready set...GO!" Susie shouted and once again the ball was forced upward.

Ethan walked back a few steps let the ball bounce off his chest. Smiling he started down the field but Hannah caught him. She kicked the ball out of his reach and ran. Ethan glared side kicking the ball he got it away from his sister. Hannah growled stopping in front of the ball as it rolled up her leg and kneeing it she once again made a four and ran. Ethan blinked he forgot that she knew that trick and started after her once more. He stopped in front of the goal and kicked the ball from Hannah as she tried to kick it in. The ball didn't move and they kicked at it once again. Still not moving Hannah swept it away ready to kick it when, Ethan kicked Hannah in the knee. She winced and her foot barely touched the ball as it rolled and was just a centimeter away.

"Stop! A tie! It was a tie game!" Susie called; Hannah and Ethan smiled then suddenly were on their backs panting they stared at the sky.

"Darn... you... Ethan." Hannah breathed she was still panting and was getting up when Ethan half-laughed. The rain stopped as Hannah finally got to her feet.

"Darn... me... No... darn... you!" Ethan panted trying to sit up; Hannah sighed and helped him to his feet. They smiled and shook hands like at the end of a real soccer game.

"Yeah we won! We won!" Millie screamed jumping on Hannah back her arms wrapping around her neck choking her. Hannah gagged and started swaying backwards with the sudden weight.

"Yeah we all won! Right Hannah?!" Eve screamed, jumping in front of Hannah and started hanging like Millie around her neck as Hannah gagged once more.

"Why don't you do this to Ethan?" Hannah gasped trying to breath but Millie and Eve shook their heads.

"No he'll yell at us and fleck us! You're nicer!" Millie yelled as Hannah was struggled to keep her balance.

"Susie will you help me please?" Hannah asked Susie was coming up her eyes bright with curiosity. Susie blinked and slowly an evil smile was placed on her lips.

"No thanks, Auntie Hannah!" Susie said and pushed Hannah who yelled in surprise at her niece.

Millie and Eve both jumped off as Hannah fell and she land face first on the ground. Gaara blinked in shock at what Susie just did and couldn't really do anything to help her. Ethan was just as shocked and Matsuri was just enjoying the whole thing. In an instant Millie was on Hannah's legs and Eve was sitting in her back. Susie smiled and grabbed Hannah's hands and keep them behind her back. Hannah looked up and saw Ethan, Gaara, and Matsuri looking at her in surprise.

"Explain this to me... How did this happen?" Hannah yelled and struggled against the kids to no avail as they laugh and hooted on her back.

"I don't know but this is flipping funny!" Ethan shouted and taking a black camera out of his pocket as he snapped a shot of Hannah.

"Darn you Ethan when I get up I'm breaking that camera!" Hannah screamed and struggled some more. The kids on her back laughed and tightened their grip in response though.

"I don't think that will happen soon! You can't even get up!" Ethan teased and Hannah glared as she let herself go still, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

Suddenly Hannah's hands were free and Susie yelped in surprise as all of them jumped off as Hannah charged at Ethan. They wrestled for a second before she turned and ran. Ethan muttered something and checked his pocket. He growled and turned to Hannah who was on the other end of the field.

"You stole my camera!" Ethan yelled and they could hear Hannah's laugh from where they stood before making her way slowly.

"No more spending time with Ino!" Ethan shouted once he snatched his camera back from Hannah who just smirked at her brother's reaction.

"Why? So you can spend time with her?" she teased as Ethan blushed while Gaara's eyes flashed in realization and where blank once more as he fought the urge to smirk.

"Well we better get going say bye." Hannah told the kids as she walked back as Eve reluctantly shook hands with Matsuri who actually smiled at her a bit in response.

"Gaara you were on my team and if Hannah wasn't a crappy player, we might have won! So good job!" Millie joked as Hannah glared at her while Gaara shook her hand; it was a firm and strong hand shake. Gaara nodded once to Millie who stepped back as Hannah smirked as at her before she and Eve raced to the exit.

"They might be crazy but they are team players." Ethan said Hannah nodded along with him. Susie looked up at them both her eyes wide, a question forming on her lips.

"Excuse me but... are you two dating?" Susie asked innocently Gaara blinked while Matsuri blushed a bright red. Hannah and Ethan where trying and failing there hardest not to laugh.

"Susie no there aren't dating but Matsuri does like Gaara like that." Hannah explained Susie shifted her attention over to Hannah blinking innocently as she did so.

"Then why doesn't Gaara feel the same?" she asked Hannah shrugged before replying.

"Well if you like one thing that doesn't mean that everyone's going to share your feelings on it." Hannah explained as Susie considered that for a second before asking another question.

"Are you and Gaara dating?" she asked Hannah shook her head no slowly in surprise.

"No Susie where not dating… where just best friends. And why all the questions?" Hannah asked turning the tables on her niece, who shrugged and gave out a standard answer.

"Just curious... are Matsuri and Uncle Ethan dating?" Susie asked a smile on her lips as Ethan blinked before he started to gag and Matsuri jaw dropped.

"No Ethan doesn't like Matsuri like that either!… Susie come on let's get you home." Hannah said steering Susie away before more questions could be asked.

"Bye Gaara! Bye Matsuri! See you tomorrow!" Susie called over her shoulder as she and Hannah left the field.

"Well awkwardness out of the way see you guys maybe tomorrow!" Ethan shouted before walking away and raising one hand over his shoulder as he left.

"Well Gaara it looks as though we're-" Matsuri began her voice low as she tried to sound seductive as she was batting her eyes, but was cut off by Gaara as he walked away.

"Good night Matsuri." Gaara said politely as he left the grounds while Matsuri growled and balled her hands into fists at her sides.

_'She did this to him! She turned him against me! Gaara I will get you if it's the last thing I do!' _Matsuri thought as she began to follow Gaara.

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

"Hello!" Hannah said happily as Gaara sat next to her once more on the edge of the rooftop. Matsuri's eye went wide; she didn't expect Hannah to be here.

"Good job playing soccer! If I didn't suck at it we probably would have won." Hannah said jokingly but Gaara just shook his head in disagreement.

"You and Ethan were evenly matched. It wasn't surprising that it ended tied." Gaara replied as Hannah merely shrugged knowing Gaara would say something like that.

They sat in silence while Matsuri fumed. _'What the hell! She and Gaara must meet here regularly... I'm gonna kill her!' _she thought and without thinking ran out screaming.

"Hannah you bitch! How dare you-" Matsuri started but her voice trailed off at the glare Gaara was giving her while Hannah just looked surprised. Hannah sighed and stood up along with Gaara.

"Matsuri you were there! You actually can hide and be quiet when you want to!" Hannah joked smiling, while Gaara continued to glare at his student.

"Yes I was there! How dare you think you can take my Gaara away from-" Matsuri yelled shifting under Gaara intense glare as Hannah cut her off with a sigh noticing Gaara's glare.

"Matsuri I don't own Gaara and you don't own Gaara so shut up! And Gaara," Hannah said turning to him, Gaara looked at her as his eyes softened a bit, "Quite death glaring Matsuri, I'll yell at her." Hannah said and Gaara blinked before looking at Hannah once more gave Matsuri a blank stare.

"Thank you and Matsuri-" Hannah said turning back to Matsuri but was cut off as Matsuri slapped her full in the face.

"Shut the hell up you slut of a bitch!" Matsuri screamed as Hannah's jaw dropped and her hand flew instantly to her cheek. Gaara eyes flashed in anger and he resumed his glare at Matsuri. Hannah let her mouth close and her hand left her cheek very slowly. Matsuri gulped, she knew that Gaara was pissed and now Hannah was too.

"What the hell?" Hannah said her voice quiet yet her shoulders where shaking and Gaara's eyes flicked to her. He looked at her with concern and reached for her wrist but Hannah was already moving.

"What the hell Matsuri! First I defend you and you slap me?! What the hell is wrong with you!? It obvious Gaara doesn't like you! So just go the hell away! I did nothing to you! I'm Gaara's friend I tried to be a friend towards you! I even tried to help you but no you're just a poor excuse for a fan girl!" Hannah screamed anger forcing her to advance with every word until she was right in Matsuri's face.

"You... I... Gaara-" Matsuri stammered glaring at Hannah then looking at Gaara with eyes full of fear, wanting his help. Hannah snapped her fingers bringing Matsuri's gaze back to her as she glared hard.

"Matsuri no I don't care anymore! You can go to hell for all I care! So bye bitch, see ya next fall!" Hannah said waving and turned her back on Matsuri as she walked back toward the roof's edge.

"Gaara you can't just let her say that I'm-" Matsuri stammered but Gaara shook his head this was between them he wasn't going to get involved.

"No Matsuri! Gaara doesn't have any control over me! He may be the Kazekage but I'm a Leaf ninja. The only people that control me are the Hokage, my mom and I. So screw you I'm watching the sunset." Hannah said whirling back around before plopping back down on the edge while Gaara blinked and looking back once at Matsuri sat next to Hannah.

Matsuri was flabbergasted; clenching her jaw she turned on heel and walked away. She looked perfectly normal physically but emotionally her heart was breaking. _'He chose her over me... Damn her... her and her jacked up family! Why Gaara...why?' _Matsuri shook her head and ran tears pouring off her face as she started to run back home.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked after sometime had passed as he turned to Hannah who had her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them once more.

"…I'm not sure. You okay?" Hannah asked as she slowly unraveled herself before turning to Gaara.

Gaara blinked _'Hannah's the one who got slapped….' _he thought but answered Hannah's question anyway.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he asked as she sighed and looked at the sun once more before turning back.

"Because it was basically either me or Matsuri. You had to choose between a friend and a student." Hannah explained as Gaara stared at her for a moment, studying her.

Gaara turned away and shrugged. '_The way she worded it... It sounds like I made a bad decision... then why does it feel like the right one?' _Gaara thought as he watched the colors dance on the sky.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked reaching for Hannah's wrist once more, and caught it. Hannah looked down and shrugged, she didn't take her wrist away. The same fluttery feeling returning once again, making her feel less angry and happier as well as calm.

"Yes I'm pretty sure!" Hannah said smiling once at Gaara then turned to the sunset. Gaara studied her once more in surprise before he turned to watch the sun when Hannah's phone rang. Hannah blinked and without moving her wrist answered her phone.

"Hi Momma! ... Really? ... Are you sure? You're not going to cancel? ... Okay see you tomorrow! Bye!" Hannah smiled as she hung up her phone and placed it back in her pocket.

"I finally get to see my mom tomorrow!" Hannah said although she was still smiling as she turned to Gaara. He smirked at her for a second before his face went blank again.

"What is she like?" he asked Hannah tilted her head in thought and shrugged smiling as she answered.

"She's motherly um... basically she's just a really nice person." Hannah said turning away she didn't see Gaara open his mouth to say 'so she's like you' but he caught himself and remained silent. They sat in silence

"Well I got to go it's getting late and stuff. Bye Gaara see ya tomorrow!" Hannah yelled before running off once more in the dying light as Gaara nodded before he started heading inside.

_'Her mother sounds nice and a bit like her daughter... Hannah is nice though since she befriended a monster like me.' _Gaara thought as he closed the door to his room, and headed to the bed. _'I wonder if her mother it just as crazy since they are the same... that is probably yes.' _and with that last thought a small smirk lit his face as he let other thoughts take him. The same fluttery feeling like Hannah's stayed in his chest for some remainder of the night.

**How **was the match? You know those things are actually hard to describe! Easy to imagine but still hard! XD So what is Susie hiding? When will Gaara and Hannah begin to hold hands!? And what will now happen to Matsuri? All will be revealed… but probably not in the next chapter! XD Until next time! **Bye!**


	18. What!

**Hahaha!** Hannah's mother finally makes an appearance in this one! XD Also we learn a bit more about the Torres family! But on a side note thank you all for everything so far! XD You guys are the greatest! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all. Enjoy!

**What!**

_Chink!_ Two opposing kunais cancelled each other, as the two figures looked up, and moving their arms almost in sequence, made water and sand clash. They glared as they pulled their elements away from each other, making the muddy mixture that had resulting in their attacks, disappear. Another set of kunai was thrown, before that collided as well like the first set they threw. The group of on-lookers watched as the figures clashed once more with kunai in hand, while sand and water tried to trap the other. The on-lookers stood beneath a tree, their eyes glued to the match in front of them, as the figures danced away from each other.

Hannah and Gaara glared at each other. Hannah charged, her eyes blazingly a cobalt blue, as she ran while Gaara as he stood his ground, he moved arms as his sand swung at her. Hannah gritted her teeth, and dodged to one side but quickly hopped away, as more sand descended. She threw the kunais she had charged with chakra at Gaara, as he hopped away also. They fought as though they were having a real battle, yet the user quickly stopped any lethal hits that were an accident.

Hannah motion up toward the sky, and then down with her arms, as water raced for Gaara. He watched as it quickly left the nearby trees, collected in the air, before rushing toward him as he swept his hand forward. The sand behind Hannah gathered where she stood, moving toward her in order to end it. Yet hearing the hiss of the rolling sand, she shoulder-rolled forward, and quickly got to her feet. She gave a small yelp of surprise, as her necklace lashed at her face, free of being trapped by her vest as the sand snatched it, and tore it free of her neck. It flew toward the entrance, yet Hannah was too busy dashing away from the sand, forgetting the water while Gaara regained his footing, and glared at her before they clashed once more.

Matsuri watched her eyes never leaving Gaara's face. His face was blank and yet looked determined while his movements were graceful and skilled. She would have smiled and watched wistfully, if she didn't have to glare at his opponent. Matsuri watched with happiness, as Hannah barely dodged another lethal attack that Gaara was forced to stop before any real damage.

_'She should be died right now! Gaara is the best there is! Only one person can defeat him and he is dead now!' _Matsuri thought, as Hannah had to shoulder-roll forward, once more to avoid another lethal attack made by the flame headed Kazekage.

Ethan watched his mind was clear of personal thoughts. Instead, it was consumed with thoughts of the skilled fighter he was, as Hannah dashed away from Gaara's sand once more. He counted at least four times that Hannah had forgotten the whereabouts of Gaara's sand, and was almost trapped if Gaara hadn't stopped the attacks. Yet Gaara had also been caught once in Hannah's water. Yet Ethan was sure it was only once while Hannah dashed away once more.

_'Gaara could have moved his sand then attacked Hannah from the right, while she was blocking that attack from the left.' _Ethan noted in his mind, _'Oh Hannah if only you had seen that opening Gaara would be dead! Jump Hannah! No jump now! Kami you're slow!' _Ethan shook his head, and continued to watch thoughts of how they could attack and defend playing in his mind.

"Times up! It's been 20 minutes!" Susie stated as she held a dark grey stopwatch in her little hands. Hannah stopped mid throw of a kunai, as Gaara stopped the motion he made to try to attack her again.

"Sweet! Good job Gaara!" Hannah replied as she picked up her kunai and jogged over to the tree while Gaara nodded, and picked up his weapons before walking over as well.

"So Ethan how did we do?" Hannah asked; the point of the mock fight was to try their abilities and to see how they could improve. They agreed to using water and sand, Taijutsu and kunai. No actual Ninjutsus where allowed though.

"Terrible! I'm surprised Sabaku even made Kage and that you made Jonin for you badly you did!" Ethan exclaimed shaking his head as Hannah rolled her eyes at her brother while Gaara blinked in surprise.

"Jeez you could have been a little nicer and- Matsuri!" Hannah exclaimed with both surprise and anger since Matsuri had slapped Ethan when he insulted Gaara.

"Shut the h-" she didn't get a chance to finish because Hannah, Millie, Eve and Ethan, himself, where on her.

"You finish that sentence and I'm-" Hannah started but her voice was drowned out as Millie and Eve started screaming.

"You hit our brother again and see what happens!" Millie exclaimed while Eve screamed and kick her hard in the leg.

"You f-" Ethan started but Hannah cover his mouth, and pointed to Susie, who was standing wide-eyed as her Uncle and Aunts attacking Matsuri. She came slowly forward and looked at them all, taking in their expressions with wide eyes. She was standing right in the middle of Matsuri, and her family, when she stopped, and held out her hands for them to follow suit.

"Please stop fighting! This isn't training anymore and it's not a mission! Please stop!" Susie yelled stomping her feet and tears on the verge of leaking from her eyes. Hannah and her siblings looked at each other, and sighed while Hannah stepped forward and picked up her niece.

"Where sorry Susie." Eve started looking down at her feet.

"We didn't mean to get that mad." Millie said looking at her niece in Hannah's arms. Susie wiped her eyes and gulped, she didn't want to cry in front of anyone.

"Rusie please forgive us." Ethan said taking Susie in his arms and calling her, his nickname for her. Ever since Susie was three, she had loved roses, and Ethan had started calling her Rusie since it sounded like Susie.

"We do have the Torres temper." Hannah added smiling a bit, as Susie looked at all of them before she sighed.

"I would forgive you but Matsuri didn't apologize yet. So that doesn't make everyone." Susie said her voice blank and withdrawn as the Torres siblings blinked. They all looked at Matsuri who rubbed her leg and sighed.

"Jeez! I'm sorry Susie-Wossie!" Matsuri said faking sincerity; Hannah bit her lip while Millie and Eve gasped. Ethan held on to Susie more tightly as she struggled to get out of his arms.

"No one calls me Susie-Woosie! Call me that again and I'll be the last thing you see!" Susie hissed and she turned her death glare on Matsuri who blinked in surprise to Susie's reaction.

"Well I'm sorry but how was I supposed to know that!" Matsuri yelled her arms out to her side defending herself. Susie relaxed in Ethan grasp as she thought over Matsuri's words.

"I guess you're right… well all is forgiven and look! Grandma! It's Grandma Linda!" Susie called and jumped out of Ethan's arms and ran to a woman at the entrance.

"Momma!" Hannah and her siblings called in unison as they raced each other to get to their mother. Gaara froze for a second unsure, then followed Hannah towards her mother.

Millie and Eve were the first ones to get to their mother, who welcomed them with open arms. They smothered her with hugs, laughing as they did. Susie ran and somehow managed to get her way into her grandma's arms, as she snuggled her head into her chest hugging her. Ethan slowed and hugged his mom, as he stepped away his face said if anyone called him a momma's boy they would surely die.

Hannah was the last one to hug her mom. Everyone else stepped away and left the mother and daughter to face each other. Hannah's mom smiled and stretched out her arms to her second eldest daughter. Hannah bit her lip, as her eyes watered with unshed tears, and ran into her mother arms turning into the child she was once more.

Gaara watched and felt a new emotion start to swell in his chest. It wasn't like the one he felt with Hannah when they sat on the rooftop; which had left him light as if he had been filled with air. Yet this emotion caused his chest to swell with both grief and happiness. It surprised him since he had been so cold for so long and now was experiencing so many emotions in just a month or so.

_'Sadness... for I don't have a mother... happiness... for Hannah is... happy.' _Gaara thought hoping that it was for those reasons and nothing more. He heard stories of friends falling in love. He, no matter what, didn't want that with Hannah. They where from different villages, more importantly they where merely just friends. Neither of them wanted to find love or knew what it looked like, really.

"Momma it good to finally see you!" Hannah said finally taking a step back from hugging her mother, as her mother's eyes reflected her daughter's happiness.

"Well if someone hadn't made the orders so close I would have seen you sooner!" her mother replied a smile on her kind face despite her sarcastic wording.

Hannah's mother was just an inch taller than Hannah herself was. She had plain dark brown hair and not her daughter's natural highlights. She was tan and appeared to have never been pregnant at all for her slim build. What surprised Gaara the most about her appearance was that her eyes were a simple brown. No flecks saying that she had the Kekkei Genkai that her children possessed. She wore a black leather jacket with a dark green shirt underneath. Black pants and shoes completed the outfit. It wasn't hard to tell they were mother and daughter with Hannah's lighter skin tone although she didn't look completely like her mother. Who had a badass look to her but her mom did cry at weddings a lot.

"Sorry but you said to fill them out as soon as I got here." Hannah said the same smile on her face too as her mother smiled at her once more before turning to Gaara.

"It's nice to see you again Gaara." Linda said giving Gaara a motherly smile as she took some steps toward him her eyes scanning over him. She was a bit surprise by how much he grew yet he was already a Kage so she expecting him to grow exponentially.

"You remember Gaara, Momma?" Hannah asked a bit surprised since it had been so long ago and her mother usually forgot everything.

"Yes we made that nice bracelet for him and you played with him almost every day when we visited." Her mother said wrapping her arms around Gaara in a hug and it took him a second to return it since he didn't expect it and had barely any idea on how to do it.

_'First Hannah hugs me, then Ethan, and now their mother…' _Gaara tried not to shake his head against all the thoughts running through it. The Torres family was a loving one that was for sure.

"It's good to see one of Karura's children. She was a dear friend of mine." Linda said as she pulled away and nobody said a word. Ethan didn't speak and the kids didn't make any noises sensing rather than understanding the intensity of the situation while Gaara's breath caught in his throat. Everyone froze except for Hannah who spoke what they all thought.

"What?!" Hannah exclaimed and her mother sighed slapping a hand to her head and moaned.

"I forgot to tell you! Once your father and I came to the Sand. We heard that they were going to make a powerful weapon to use on the Sand and we were sent to investigate. I was pregnant with you and Ethan at the time, which helped our story; we lived here until I was two months along. However, I happened to meet Gaara's lovely mother Karura. She and I where great friends and she talked all the time about her other two children and how she was expecting another. I told her about Cece and how I was expecting and we talked all about baby names and how everything was going... Then she died and I wanted to visit but I couldn't until I had more time off. When I finally did well I went into labor. I made a promise to come and visit again with the twins but when I got there, I heard rumors about how her son was a monster but I knew better. I knew that Karura's youngest son would be nice. Still though being a mother that I am... Gaara if you were to hurt my children at that time they would never talk to you again. Although during the whole visit, all Ethan did was train, saying that he would beat Sasuke Uchiha when he got back and Cece wasn't with us since she wanted to stay in the Leaf. When Hannah came home and told me that you pushed her down, I was going to let her confront it but we had to leave. I wanted to tell you two sooner but…" Linda trailed off and shrugged as Gaara's eyes went blank but they all could see it, that tiny spark of hope in his sea-foam eyes.

"Then my mother didn't hate me?" Gaara asked he felt numb unsure of what to feel, really. Linda swallow hard, she knew she had to lie. After blood promising with the Fourth Kazekage to secrecy she wasn't allowed to tell Gaara the truth no matter how much it hurt.

"I'm sorry I'll never understand how a mother can hate her own child." Linda murmured hating herself as Gaara suppressed a sigh and his heart fell once more when Hannah suddenly laughed.

"I guess we knew each other longer that we thought!" she laughed shaking her head a smile still on her face though as Gaara blinked and realized that they were pretty much lifelong friends; the thought actually made him feel a bit better.

"Dang! Gaara I guess you really are like family!" Ethan said as Millie, Eve and Susie nodded while their mother simply scoffed.

"Of course he's family! Blood doesn't matter as long as there's love!" Linda explained as everyone nodded to that; it was true in many ways.

Linda sighed inwardly, _'Two more things to take care of!' _she thought as she turned to Matsuri, who had been quiet the entire time. Learning how deep Hannah's and Gaara's bonds were and hating the fact that she would never have that with Gaara.

"Now Matsuri, I saw what you did to Ethan." Linda started as she walked towards Matsuri her voice calm, even, and withdrawn as well as her face.

"So I hit him, he insulted Gaara." Matsuri sneered crossing her arms, she didn't care what Hannah's mother thought of the situation as Hannah gulped and the Torres kids all took a step back. Gaara blinked and saw the fear in Hannah's eyes as she looked at her mother. He decided that it would be best to take a step back too.

"Matsuri, I don't care. If you lay another hand on one of my children like that again.… I was an ANBU agent and I taught some Genin before I retired so unless you want to test my skills…. I suggest you _never _hurt my children again. Thank you." Linda's voice was so cold and calm and extremely un-nerving that Matsuri felt a chill go up her spine and she shivered at the coldness Linda's voice.

"Okay I promise." Matsuri finally stammered out after a while of suffering under Linda's glare. Linda took a deep breath and let out a warm smile.

"Okay well I have one more thing to take care of… Hannah!" Linda turned to Hannah who jumped and hoped she wouldn't be yelled at as her eyes widened in fear at the thought.

"Yes Momma, what is it?" Hannah asked cautiously taking a few steps toward her mother. Linda smiled and nodded to her.

"I believe this is yours." Linda said holding out her daughter necklace with one finger as Hannah blinked in surprise while her hand flew to her throat.

"I'm sorry! We were training... it probably broke off…" Hannah said muttering her excuse as her mother smiled in understanding before handing it back to her daughter.

"I never told you what those necklaces were about, did I?" Linda asked as Ethan took his own out from under his vest as he shook his head. His own necklace was like Hannah's only it seemed to be more of a mirror reflection of it.

"No… you just gave them to us. I thought that everyone else got one too." Ethan muttered as Hannah nodded with agreement while their mother chuckled a bit.

"No… their part of your father's clan…." she spoke softly as Hannah and Ethan blinked before their heads shot up in surprise while their mother waved a hand for them to calm down.

"As you know, your father's clan was excellent in Genjutsu and Taijutsu and was pretty big in size although not very well known, just like our clan. Only their clan was only big because twins were abundant in their clan and cherished. They were given necklaces to show that they were twins since not all of them were identical. Although they didn't know it at the time but the majority of the twins were prone to tragedy. It wasn't long before they discovered that when one twin fell the other would soon follow." Linda stopped as the twins hurriedly tried to give the necklaces back to her. Not wanting them if they were cursed as she shook her head before continuing.

"The clan slowly diminished with the deaths and it wasn't long before there were only three left. I don't know what happened to the other two but one of the three… that was your father. He only told me this story after you two were born and its reason why we trained you all mainly at home. For safety in case, something were to happen to any of you. Not to mention that all of our family trained at home rather than in the academy at some point." Linda laughed as Ethan nodded and reattached his necklace to his neck before stating.

"And whatever you couldn't teach us you sent us to the academy for anyway." as Linda nodded to her sons words, she was a good teacher fighting wise but academically… she could barely understand what the teacher said let alone teach it.

"Yes to protect you and to prepare you as well. You too are more likely to have twins rather than your sisters and such!" their mother said as Millie and Eve heaved a sigh of relief as well as Susie all looking as though they dodged a bullet with having twins.

"So that's why we have these." Hannah muttered as Ethan helped his sister with her now bent clasp of her necklace while their mother chuckled.

"Yes but I don't want you two wearing your necklaces while training anymore. Their old and delicate and I'm just being careful!" their mother muttered while she stared at them in sadness her children not knowing that the necklaces were the last thing their father gave them.

"We understand Momma well take them off from now on." Hannah replied as she and her brother tucked the necklaces beneath their vests while Gaara watched them digest the news rather well while his head spun a bit from it all.

"I believe we have some things to talk about... all of us!" Linda said gesturing to her other children and her granddaughter who all blinked in confusion for a second.

"Okay Momma let's go! Gaara I'll see you later okay!" Hannah said as her family started to leave while she waved bye as everyone followed but Ethan.

"Hey Gaara, whenever Hannah decides to tell you... please don't hurt her too badly. She may seem tough but she's a little fragile." and with that Ethan left raising a hand over his shoulder once again before racing after his family.

Gaara blinked _'What? Why would I hurt Hannah? And what would she want to talk to me about.' _as he thought about this he didn't realized that Matsuri had spoken to him until she had finished what she said.

"What?" Gaara asked to consume in his own thoughts to have noticed. Matsuri sighed and started to repeat what she said.

"Just that we're finally alone." a smirk crossed her face as she stepped in front of Gaara leaning towards him. Gaara shook his head and started to leave when Matsuri caught his hand making in tense with surprise.

"Please Gaara stay! I love you!" Matsuri cried she didn't want Gaara to leave. Gaara froze for a second but instead of looking back, he kept his head forward and took his hand back.

"Matsuri... I'm sorry but I can't have any relationships with anyone... Hannah is merely a friend from another village... I wish I could say the same to you but... I'm sorry," the words sounded lame to him and he knew that Matsuri would start crying soon so he started to leave again, faster this time.

_'I'm sorry you're in love with someone who can never love...and who will never love you,' _he thought as he walked towards home a lump in his throat about breaking Matsuri's heart.

Matsuri instead of crying, smiled; it had worked! _'He basically said that he wished he loved me and that Hannah's just some girl! Best day ever Gaara! I know that you love me and you will never forget!' _she thought as she walked home she face never stopped smiling and her chest was lighter than ever.

**-Torres Family-**

"So you want to tell Gaara about us?" Linda questioned as she sat down in the living room with everyone around her. They all stared at Hannah in disbelief and shock while Hannah shifted uncomfortably under their intense gazes.

"What?! Why Auntie Hannah? Why would you want to tell?" Susie asked the question that everyone wanted to ask as Ethan watched his sister smile at their niece.

"Because Susie I trust Gaara and the reason I didn't tell him yet was because I wanted permission." Hannah responded looking at them all hoping that they would understand as Millie and Eve blinked.

"Hannah I understand that the last person you told died. But are you sure that you want to tell him?" her mother asked her eyes serious instead of loving and playful. Hannah took a deep breath before answering her mother.

"Yes I trust him and I have been lying to his face Momma. I can barely live with myself because of it... and if he ever finds out, he might hate me because I never told him the truth…. Not because of what I am… what we are..." Hannah responded turning her gaze to the floor now as her mother sighed and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by another voice.

"Mom, Hannah might trust the wrong people at times but Akemi kept our secret to the grave. I trusted her just as I trust Gaara... and if anyone should tell him it should be Hannah." Ethan said getting up and walking over to stand next to his sister. Hannah gave him a grateful smile in return.

"Momma I don't really know Gaara but his is quiet unlike Naruto. So if Ethan trusts him then I do too!" Millie said standing next to her older siblings as Eve followed not bothering to say her explanation.

"Well Susie what about you?" Linda asked turning to her grandchild as she sat on the couch looking down thinking.

"Well from what I can tell Gaara is a little cold at times and opens up to Auntie Hannah very easily. He also trusts her a lot. Therefore, he might be mad at first that Auntie Hannah kept it from him so long but he will keep her secret. I also have a feeling that they will stay friends. Gaara doesn't seem like the type of person to abandon a friendship just because of a secret. So yes, Gaara is trustful... Did I say something wrong?" Susie as she looked up at her shocked family members, while Hannah smiled at her proudly.

"No Susie in fact I don't think anyone could have said it better themselves." Hannah said the smile never leaving her face. Susie was always observant and could read a person inside and out even at her young age.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you all wanted this. Just give me three days and you can tell him." her mother finally said wiping the shock off her face from her granddaughter's explanation.

"Thank you Momma you're the best!" Hannah said jumping and throwing her arms around her mom as she hugged her deeply while her mother smiled and patted her back.

"You're welcome. Now it's getting late this isn't the Leaf so go home before it gets dark." her mother said after the hug, pushing a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"But Momma… why now? Why tell us about our father's clan now?" Ethan asked before his sister could slip out the door as she paused and waited. They had only found out today and although they believed she had a good cause it was still strange.

"You both are nearing Adulthood and I don't want to keep and more secrets than necessary from you." their mother spoke as the twins looked at each other in surprise before in unison voiced what they thought.

"Than necessary?" they asked as their mother laughed and nodded.

"There are just some things that you all don't need to know yet… just trust me…" Linda replied her age finally showing as she heaved a sad sigh while her children and granddaughter looked to each other and nodded in agreement.

"Okay Momma…" they trailed off as Hannah hugged her mother once more as well as her siblings and niece before heading toward the door again.

"Bye everyone, see you tomorrow and thanks again!" Hannah called and instead of walking home, she walked to go met Gaara.

**-Mansion Rooftop-**

"Hi Gaara... What's wrong?" Hannah asked as she sat down next to Gaara. His head was down and in his hands. He felt terrible for what he thought he did to Matsuri.

"Nothing..." his voice trailed off as he started to look at the sunset. He didn't really want to talk about but apparently, Hannah had other ideas.

"First of all it's not nothing! Secondly... I can't help unless you tell me." Hannah said the last part in a quiet voice that made compelled Gaara to look over at her. Her brown-blue eyes where full of concern and fear for her friend. Gaara resisted the urge to groan for worrying Hannah. He sighed and explained what happened with Matsuri.

"Gaara you did nothing wrong... actually Matsuri probably planned this." Hannah said thoughtfully looking at the sky.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked as Hannah looked back over at him and sighed.

"Well girls are weird Gaara. Some girls like to mess with guys. They usually make guys feel bad by saying that they love you when they don't mean it." Hannah explained but Gaara shook his head and sighed.

"Matsuri actually loves me though... and I broke her heart." Gaara muttered and Hannah smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't let me finish. Some girls who actually have feelings for the person say it to make that person uncomfortable or just to make them feel bad. It's pretty hard to explain since I never did it to anyone but Matsuri probably just wanted to hear you say your sorry you don't love her the way she does... that's what you said right?" Hannah asked looking at Gaara her eyes serious. Gaara nodded and Hannah sighed once more.

"See listen 'I'm sorry I don't love you the way you love me.' It makes you sound as though you do love Matsuri... So basically Gaara you just screwed yourself." Hannah said leaning back with a smug look on her face as Gaara's eyes widened and he groaned once more.

"At least I didn't break her heart." Gaara finally said after they watched the sunset in silence for a while. Hannah nodded and shrugged.

"Your brother said that you have to talk to me and not to hurt you..." his voice trailed off once again as Hannah sighed and smacked Gaara on the back of his head gently noticing how soft his hair was in the process although she didn't welcome the thought. Gaara on the other hand just noticed how it felt to have Hannah's hands in his hair… almost relaxing despite the fact she had hit him.

"Talk in complete sentences, don't just trail off like that! And my brother is crazy... if you haven't noticed, because your blind Gaara, we all are!" Hannah scowled gently while Gaara glared at her in amusement before shaking his head and looking at the sun.

"I just want you to know that I will never try to hurt you... ever." Gaara said eventually as Hannah looked at him with a face that read seriously and a raised eyebrow.

"Let me guess you expect me to believe that crap. Gaara if the Leaf and the Sand ever go to war we're going to have to fight... and try to hurt each other so don't make promises you can't keep." Hannah said sitting up and shaking her head, but Gaara grabbed her wrist and squeezed making her look at him in surprise.

"It wasn't a promise... it's a vow that I will never truly try to hurt you… unless we're at war." Gaara said loosening his grip on her wrist but didn't let go. Hannah sighed and nodded.

"Same here... except less dramatic!" Hannah laughed and smiling looked at the sun. Gaara let a small smirk cross his lips before it disappeared as fast as it had come.

He looked at how his hand was perfectly wrapped around Hannah's wrist and how it looked almost as though it belonged there. Of how his pale skin seems to contrast with her almond skin tone yet the scars on her fingers seemed to help the off-balance. He could see them clearly now than rather before as he resisted the urge to trail his thumb over the tiny marks.

_'It probably only looks like it belongs because we've know each other for so long.' _Gaara thought as he forced himself back into reality in order to enjoy the sunset.

_'I wonder why Gaara always holds my wrist. It's not bad… but it is really nice.' _Hannah thought before sighing and started to stand letting her wrist slide though Gaara's hand. Their hands touched for a brief moment causing both of their hearts to flutter, but Hannah stood full height ignoring the feeling and waved to Gaara.

"Bye Gaara see you tomorrow!" Hannah started to leave but Gaara had one more thing to ask.

"Are you sad you're family's leaving?" he asked looking back at Hannah who turned and shrugged.

"Yeah but it's normal and plus your letting me visit on Susie's birthday so I'll get to see them. Anyway bye Gaara see you tomorrow!" Hannah said before running off this time to her apartment leaving Gaara as always sitting on the rooftop thinking. Mostly about all the weird yet wonderful feelings, he started getting after Hannah arrived.

**So! **We've learned a bit more about Hannah's family! XD Also they were so close at the end to holding hands! XD But what is their mother hiding? What will happen when they finally realize their feelings for each other (not that the story is any wear near that step yet!) and act on them? So until next time! **Bye! XD**


	19. Family Goodbyes

**This** is probably my second favorite chapter so far… or maybe the first! XD Although the soccer game one may still be the first! XD Anyway on with the chapter/disclaimer! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all. Enjoy!

**Family Goodbyes**

"Auntie Hannah why won't you come with us?" Susie asked for the tenth time that day as Hannah sighed and looked at her niece with sad eyes.

"I have a job to do here Susie. But don't worry I'll come and see you tomorrow." Hannah said smiling and giving Susie a wink. Gaara gave her a surprised look as Hannah turned to him knowing he be confused.

"I finally found your secretary's planner in that mess she calls a desk. It says that you have a meeting with the Hokage tomorrow." Hannah explained Gaara's eyes cleared as he remembered and nodded to her.

Hannah shook her head at him and turned back to her family. They were standing just outside the Sand Village gates; her mother, Millie, Ethan, Eve, and Susie giving her all sad looks about leaving. Hannah was returning everyone's look with her one of her own. Gaara knew that she would miss her family. Despite them attacking her and bothering her, she loved them all.

_'I wonder if Temari, Kankuro, and I will ever have that...' _Gaara let his thoughts trail off as Hannah hugged her niece once more.

"Hannah." Linda said looking down from where Hannah was kneeling hugging Susie. Hannah looked up and saw the excited yet sad look in her mother's eyes.

"What Momma?" Hannah asked standing in front of her mother with a curious look on her face.

Linda sighed and held out her wrist. Gaara saw an old-looking watch; the crystal was worn and scratched but clear enough to see the numbers. The strap was black and the crown and watch itself was gold. It was a simple watch with a white face. Hannah stared in shock as her mother started to undo the clasp of the watch.

"Here Hannah, I want you to have this." her mother said after looking at the watch once more and holding it out for Hannah to take. Hannah looked at the watch then her mother before replying.

"But Momma you're supposed to give the watch to Cece. She the one whose getting married, she's first." Hannah argued while Gaara was at a loss before he chalked it up to another of her clan's traditions.

"No Hannah it's not standard for me to give the watch to the one who marries first. It's not a tradition so I'm giving the watch to you." Linda said taking Hannah's hand and putting the watch gently in it. Before adding in a low voice that only, Hannah could hear. "Besides it looks like you need it more."

Swallowing hard Hannah nodded and clasped the watch on her left wrist. Her mother smiled at her daughter. _'It's amazing how fast they grow.' _she thought remembering the seven-year old always asking to wear her mother's watch.

"Well we better get going it's a while back to the Leaf! Millie don't forget that you have a mission tomorrow and-" her mother's voice was drowned out as fear replaced every emotion inside Hannah.

_'A mission... D-rank probably... every time I hear she has a mission I get scared... it's because I can't protect her on missions or heal her or-' _Hannah cut her own thoughts off she couldn't think about that now. _'Maybe later...' _she finished and snapped back to the present.

"Bye Momma, bye Ethan, bye Millie, Eve, and Susie! Bye!" Hannah said as her family started to walk away.

She stopped waving but didn't move until she couldn't see them anymore. Gaara walked forward knowing that they still needed to train. They had just finished the paperwork and needed to find Matsuri. She hadn't come and was with Sari instead probably already at the training grounds.

"Hannah." Gaara said and that was all he needed to say. Hannah turned as soon as she heard her name and nodded as they turned and left in search of Matsuri.

**-Later That Night After Training-**

Hannah groaned as she closed the door to her apartment and started to veer toward her couch. She had been spacing out during training and had rushed into the mock fights which ended with Matsuri beating her and leaving her aching. She didn't bother to heal herself and Gaara was angry at her for spacing out already so they agreed not to meet at their usual spot. She sighed and made herself a quick meal of ramen before heading off to bed hoping a good sleep would put her mind at ease of Millie's mission and of the day's events….

_Hannah ran down a hall made of stone with weird carvings that looked like waves in the walls. She panted as she sprinted to the right then ran into the first room she came through and her eyes widened at the sight. Millie and Eve was chained to a wall, blood cover them from head to toe from the multiple slash marks covering their bodies. They looked up at Hannah with hopeful eyes asking to save them as Hannah could only stare at the tatters of cloth that was their clothes. Then they let out a blood-curdling scream, while Hannah turned and ran out before she could see what happened. She turned left and found another room. She almost screamed in happiness when she found Ethan curled up on the floor of the room. She wanted his help in order to understand what was going on and for him to help her with Millie and Eve._

"Ethan come on Millie and Eve..."_Hannah began as she knelt to shake her brother awake only to find that he wasn't breathing. His body was ice-cold and his open eyes had a blank stare to them. He looked as though he was sleeping if there wasn't a blue tint on his lips and skin._

_Hannah whimpered as she backed away before she turned unable once again to save someone she loved. She ran down the hall and this time skipping the first room and turned in another only to find Cece and Susie sitting together as though waiting for her. Hannah let out a sigh of relief, that was until her sister turned and screamed. Cece pushed Susie behind her and Susie's eyes went wide with fear of her Aunt. Hannah felt tears spring in her eyes and she turned and ran once more. Then she went back the way she came to the one room she passed. Once she was inside, she saw the room was empty and she slammed the door closed. Leaning against it, her legs felt heavy from running. She was sure the room was empty... until she heard the laughing that sent a chill up her spine._

_Three voices were overlapping each other and Hannah knew them all by heart. The first she heard when she was born, the second she had grown up hearing, and the last was a laugh Hannah only heard once in her life. Hannah backed away from them and threw herself at the door banging on it trying to open it to no avail. That was when the laughter started closing in on her..._

Hannah sat up fast in bed her heart racing while her head spun from all her emotions. She took a deep breath before turning to the clock. She groaned, she had only slept an hour and she jumped when her phone rang. She stared at her phone for a second before swallowing hard as she pushed her emotions to the side before answering.

"Hello?" Hannah asked her voice sounded normal. However, what surprised her more was who was on the other line.

"Hannah?" Gaara asked he sounded tired and Hannah guessed that he had just woken up too although she wasn't sure since he never really slept.

"Hey Gaara what's wrong?" Hannah asked, knowing Gaara wouldn't have called unless something was wrong. She heard him sigh on the other line.

"Can I come over… just for an hour?" Gaara asked as Hannah blinked and shrugging to herself answered him.

"Sure stay as long as you want… you might want to come by window though with all the rumors." Hannah suggested, placing a hand to her forehead as she talked; weariness taking over at the fact that people were still talking about her and Gaara being more than friends.

She felt awake but tired _'Was that possible?' _she thought as Gaara answered.

"Fine, bye." The line went dead and she sighed placing her phone back and rubbing her face with both hands before she jumped as Gaara knocked on the window. Hannah pressed a hand to her chest and took a deep breath, eyes wide with surprise. Outside Gaara smirked at the scared Hannah.

"Kami Gaara you scared the crap out of me!" Hannah whispered in a shout as she opened the window letting Gaara climbed though.

"So what's wrong?" Hannah asked, as Gaara didn't answer but merely looked around the room.

The room was big; it had a king-sized bed and had a nightstand on the right. Hannah's phone was there along with her mother's watch and a hair tie. Gaara looked back at Hannah noticing her hair was down and she was wearing a baggy gray shirt and light blue pajama pants, while he wore a white shirt and gray pants as pajamas too.

"Nothing." Gaara replied shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

_'Maybe this wasn't a good idea.' _he thought, eyeing the window. Hannah sighed at his response knowing that he wouldn't say without a little push

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong... come on." Hannah said grabbing her phone and pulled Gaara towards the window, before stepping outside.

"Where are we going?" Gaara asked blinking as he followed Hannah out.

"Training field... it reminds me of the Leaf... when I have nightmares I walk around town... I figured it might help you." Hannah explained as they started to hop from rooftop to rooftop. She was actually grateful that Gaara had called her and that she could stay awake for the time being, rather than go back to her nightmare.

Gaara shook his head and stopped. He reached for Hannah's wrist but got her hand instead. Ignoring the feeling in his chest, he pulled Hannah so she stood next to him, as the sand started to swirl. Hannah didn't take her hand away although she had the same feelings as Gaara and was trying to ignore them too. All the friends could do was to stand together until the sand subsided.

Hannah's mouth dropped opened a little as she stared at the room Gaara had brought them too. Cacti grew everywhere in every shape and size as Hannah's grip on Gaara's hand tightened in surprise as she looked around. She didn't realize that she was edging toward him until her shoulder bumped his and she gave a yelp of surprise. He bit back a smirk as Hannah jumped before taking a few deep breaths trying to calm her nerves.

"What…?" she breathed as she gazed around looking at all the different forms of the cacti while Gaara watch the amazement in her eyes grow.

"I cultivate cacti…" he muttered as Hannah glanced at him in surprise before she smiled and shook her head knowing she should have expected something like this.

Hannah wandered forward a bit looking at one of the many cacti that resembled a collection of flowers. It was small yet it there were many of them in the single pot as she turned to another one. This cactus was smooth and smaller than the others were and it didn't look as if it had had needles to begin with. Curiosity got the better of her as she reached out to touch it when Gaara's hand shot out. He grabbed her hand in his as she blinked with surprise while Gaara picked a thick, long needle out of another cactus before dropping on the little one. Hannah watched amazed as the thicker needle sliced clean in half before being torn to shreds while it slid down the cactus sides.

"…Pointy… very pointy…" Hannah mumbled unsure of what really to say as she stood up and edged away from the cactus once more bumping into Gaara who frowned. Hannah wasn't this clumsy before and she more she got scared the more frazzled she seemed.

Gaara watched as she ventured over to another corner of the greenhouse while Hannah raised a hand and pointed. The question never left her lips though as she lightly touched a one of the many flowers that grew in the corner where the sun was the brightest. Orchids, lilies, and some others that Gaara couldn't name, grew there although he didn't plant them… well some of them. The orchids were a request from Temari and the lilies were planted when Kankuro was trying to woo a girl. It wasn't long before other flowers entered the mixture as either presents or on a whim. Although he had proclaimed that they weren't his to take care of, he would tend to them occasionally. Just to water them, or lay food when the others forgot.

"Temari…" he answered as Hannah nodded in understanding as he motioned for her to follow him as they drifted to another part of the greenhouse.

The greenhouse wasn't very big yet was high with long windows stained to help the light. It held a small table in one of the corners were some of the apothecaries would use the cacti parts in medicine. Although Gaara was pleased to see, it clear as he and Hannah sat down at the small wooden table. They sat in silence for a second before as Gaara studied Hannah who was frowning from the sudden stop in movement.

"Hannah…" Gaara's voice trailed off as Hannah shook her head and dropped her head in her hands. Gaara didn't say anything as he grabbed one of her hands in his while Hannah's head snapped back up in surprise.

"Gaara… I.… I just don't know anymore." Hannah huffed as she leaned back in her chair as Gaara blinked at her in confusion as she sighed.

"If Temari was injured or worse… would you run away? What if it was Kankuro? Or someone else important to you or-" Hannah cut herself off as she groaned and propped her head on her other hand as a headache started to form. Gaara froze for a second unsure of what to do as he recalled his own dream before he squeezed Hannah's hand.

"This is about your nightmare?" he asked as Hannah nodded and looked back up at him before her gaze drifted to their hands. They stayed like that for a while, just looking at how well their fingers wrapped around each other's hands with Hannah's fingers scarred and Gaara's calloused. Without a word, Hannah gave a squeeze back as Gaara's gaze drifted back up to hers before she smiled.

"I'll tell you my nightmare if you tell me yours," she offered and when Gaara tried to protest that, he didn't have a nightmare she just shook her head with a chuckle. "Nobody just randomly calls in the middle of the night…. It'll help us both." Hannah finished as Gaara sighed through his nose before he nodded to her to begin.

Hannah just smirked, _'It's only fair.' _she thought as she nodded and told Gaara her nightmare. Her smirk vanished quickly however as her head lowered in shame at what she did in her dream although she left out the part of the laughing… he didn't need to know about that yet.

"Who runs from injured family members?" she asked her head down in shame once more as Gaara blinked at her in surprise. He never thought of Hannah running from anything (aside of crickets) especially if her family needed her.

"That was a dream…" Gaara muttered as Hannah looked back at him as his sea-foam eyes told her the rest of his sentence as she nodded. She knew that a dream was nothing but a dream something that wouldn't ever happen… as long as she could help it. Without a word she nodded to Gaara who realized that he was rubbing his thumb up and down her hand. He stopped but a small squeeze from Hannah and a smile brought the action back.

"Someone important to me was being... I couldn't save them." Gaara muttered as he looked back at their entwined hands his chest hurt a little for lying to Hannah as his thoughts turned to his dream.

_He and Hannah where walking, the sun was bright but it wasn't hot. The path they where on was stone and had sparkling green grass on either side. Gaara didn't know where they were walking though. He just knew that he was happier, and calmer than he had ever been. He didn't want to stop walking with her by his side yet a part of him wanted to stop so they could just stand there and let the moment go on. That was until his father came and yelled at him._

"… Monsters aren't supposed to have friends!" _He threw a harsh glare at Gaara before he waved his hand and Hannah disappeared. Gaara growled at him but the next thing he knew he was awake that's when he called Hannah…._

"That's a little like my dream... I couldn't exactly save them either." Hannah said after a while as Gaara sighed and closed his eyes, he hated sleeping because it was always nightmares that came. He preferred to just never dream or just to stay awake as he dropped his head into his other hand like Hannah.

"At least our dreams won't ever come true." Hannah muttered as Gaara looked up and nodded before she smiled at him again as Gaara nodded.

Gaara stood up and without a word tugged Hannah along who blinked at him in surprise. He nodded to the door as Hannah blinked in understanding as he led them outside to leave. Yet once they were outside Hannah couldn't help but look up at the sky as she always did back at the Leaf. Only the sight was more then she anticipated as she stopped Gaara and pointed to the sky a wide grin on her face as she did so.

Hannah's breath catching in her thought at the sight. Stars glowing blue-gold and in a few places red, exploded across the black of the night giving light. It looked so beautiful Hannah let out a small gasp. The view was nothing she ever seen before at the Leaf. Gaara looked at Hannah and stared at the wonderment on her face before casting his eyes to the sky too. They studied the stars in silence for a moment before Hannah broke it.

"I never saw the stars this clear at the Leaf..." Hannah muttered turning to Gaara a small smile on her face as he shrugged since he grew up with these stars as Hannah shook her head.

"Well come on let's go." Hannah said as Gaara blinked in surprise before he fought back a smirk since her eyes never left the sky. They looked at the stars before sand swirled around them taking them back to Hannah's room once more.

"Well you can sleep here tonight. Where do you want to sleep?" Hannah asked turning to Gaara who blinked at her in surprise as Hannah shrugged when he didn't answer.

"Okay I'll take the couch, you can have the bed. Goodnight Gaara." Hannah said grabbing a pillow and a sheet turning to leave before Gaara grabbed her arm. Hannah turned in surprise as Gaara spoke.

"You can have one side of the bed I'll have the other." Gaara replied taking the bedding from Hannah and throwing it back on the mattress. Hannah raised an eyebrow at that while Gaara shrugged knowing that it was only fair.

"Okay just know that I move a lot when I sleep. Goodnight Gaara." Hannah said before she and Gaara took their respective sides as sleep found her almost instantly.

Gaara laid down on his side of the bed looking at the window and listening to Hannah's breathing. It wasn't a minute after her breathing slowed that Hannah bolted out of bed and flung the door opened. Gaara sat up immediately and ran after Hannah rushing down the hall and into the living room. He found her on the couch head in her hands and shoulders shaking as though she was crying.

"Hannah?" Gaara asked quietly as Hannah jumped and looked at Gaara, her eyes wide with fear and sadness.

"I'm sorry, different nightmare... I thought I was home and…and-" she broke off as she buried her face in her hands once more as Gaara sat next to her on the couch. Carefully he grabbed her hand and squeezing it before answering.

"I can't help unless you tell me." he said as Hannah sighed and looked at Gaara as she recounted her nightmare once again.

Millie was just dropping off some papers for the Hokage when she was attacked. She was bleeding and knocked out by a man with blue hair. Suddenly it change and she was in Eve's room were another man stood over the bed. This time with black hair and with move swift move Eve wasn't just sleeping but was unconscious. He slung Eve over his shoulder and jumped out the window. Once again, the setting changed to a man with orange hair and a woman with darker blue hair waiting just outside the Leaf leaning against a tree waiting for their partners met up with them. The orange haired man smiled and gestured for them to start the plan. That's when Eve woke up and screamed, a kunai broke out and Hannah woke up.

"I hate having dreams like that. I always have a feeling they could come true." Hannah said with a shudder the fear still fresh in her eyes as Gaara pulled her up and led her back in the room.

"Then why did you run out?" Gaara asked as he and Hannah sat at the end of them bed as she sighed and shook her head. He had tried to get her to lie down but she didn't respond and merely sat on the end.

"When I have nightmares about them being kidnapped I always check to see if they're still here." Hannah answered as Gaara nodded and they sat in silence for a minute or so before Hannah laughed suddenly.

"I remember when Millie was five…" Hannah began as she launched into a time were Millie believed that she could be a chicken and that trees could be painted purple.

Gaara listened as Hannah told times were she and Ethan would prank one another, of how she would help her little sisters. She told him of her Uncle's rivalry and how no one won in the contests yet they would argue about it non-stop. Gaara even told her about when Temari made cookies and how awful they tasted but he and Kankuro ate them anyways so she wouldn't feel bad. He told her of the countless times Temari smacked Kankuro for a stupid or perverted idea. They didn't know how long they sat reveling in the past and how late it was until Hannah let out a long yawn. Only when Gaara tried once more to get her to lie down she obeyed as they lay down on their mutual sides. This time Hannah laid, close enough for Gaara to hold her hand, while they stared at the ceiling. She felt Gaara start rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand again as Hannah finally started to detangle her emotions. Once she had sorted them out, once or twice getting lost in overwhelming shame and grief, yet Gaara's warmth brought her back and now she felt calmer and more relaxed.

"Hey Gaara… I'm glad you're here." Hannah muttered as she waited for an answer in return but was only greeted with soft breathing as she sat up in surprise to find Gaara asleep. With a gentle smile on her lips, she laid back down and muttered 'goodnight' to Gaara before sleep found her also.

**-Gaara's Dream-**

_Gaara blinked at the sunlight piercing his eyes a bright white against his eyelids. After his eyes, were adjusted to the sudden light he was a bit startled at what he saw. A huge lake with sparkling deep blue water that shined like crystals. The sun was bright yellow against the light blue of the sky. Gaara looked around wondering if anyone else was here also marveling in the beauty. That's when he saw a bench with Hannah sitting on it. Gaara walked over and sat next to her as Hannah turned and smiled at him and Gaara's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her._

_Hannah's hair was down and without the different colorings. Her eyes where just a simple warm brown with no weird blue flecks anywhere. Her smile was the only thing that was the same though, still kind and gentle. She wore a gray baggy shirt from earlier but had black jeans that had a hole in the knee instead of pajama pants. She may have looked simple and plain but to Gaara she couldn't look anymore beautiful. It was a strange thought to him yet a part of him didn't mind as he sat on the bench._

_Hannah reached out and took Gaara's hand entwining their fingers together. For the first time Gaara smirked at their hands of how the contrasted with each other yet seemed to fit well together. He leaned back against the bench taking in all the beautiful scenery, reveling in the warmth Hannah's hand brought. After a while, Gaara finally turned to Hannah to say something but froze. Hannah was disappearing. Slowly her feet disappeared then her legs. Gaara stared in horror and looked at Hannah as she disappeared._

"I-" _Hannah stopped because soon her mouth disappeared. With the slightest nod of her head, she gestured to Gaara before she completely disappeared. Gaara blinked and looked down to see his hands slowly disappearing like Hannah before he woke up._

**-Real World-**

Gaara blinked as he slowly regained consciousness. He felt tired and groggy as he turned his head and checked the time. He had slept for three hours when he felt a weight on his chest. Gaara looked down and froze instantly at the sight. Hannah was asleep on his chest. Her head fit perfectly on his chest although it was mostly on his shoulder with his arms wrapped around her waist.

_'She looks... happy?' _Gaara couldn't put finger on it but Hannah didn't really look happy. Sighing through his nose so not to wake her, he turned back towards the window and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to sleep but he did feel better. _'At least I didn't really have a nightmare.' _he thought with a smirk crossing his face as Hannah turned away before sleeping peacefully once more.

Gaara studied the sleeping girl next to him as his eyes traveled over her arm. Once more finding and noticing scars, he hadn't seen before since he wasn't looking for them. His gaze settled on her cheek looking for the white spot before realizing it was on her left one as she rolled on her back. His eyes traveled down to her neck were a small white line just above her collarbone caught his eye. He blinked and lightly touched the tip of it before realizing it was another scar as Hannah rolled away from him once more.

Gaara sighed wondering briefly were all her scars originated when he noticed something on the back of her neck. Two scars inch long and both looking fresh appearing just under a tangle of hair. Gaara without thinking reached out and touched one. Hannah's eyes snapped open before flying shut once more as Gaara's world went black.

**-Flashback-**

_A nine-year-old Hannah was lying down in her bed, while Gaara stood in a corner of the room unable to do anything except watch. The nine-year old slept as man slid into the room, from a door when he noticed the older Hannah watching with wide eyes. Gaara couldn't see the mans face once his gaze had swung away from the older version of his friend. Gaara saw Hannah begin to move but the man put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. Gaara watched as Hannah smile snuggled deeper into her blanket, trusting the man who was in her room. As he took something out of his pocket, Gaara relaxed a bit thinking it was a present until he realized it was a knife. Hannah screamed as the man ran the knife an inch down her neck. The cut deep enough to make a scar as blood started to leak out and Gaara realized that it was the same scar he had touched._

_"Hannah!" a voice screamed as the door flew opened and Gaara's heart stopped. Standing at the door was... Shizune! Although this Shizune was younger and had had a darker brown hair color than Hannah with red streaks yet with no blonde in her hair as well. Shizune glared at the man who stood and faced her as red overcame the dark color of her eyes instead of amber as she blasted fire at him before he could run. The man now on fire screamed in pain as flung himself out the window the only means of his escape._

_"Cece it hurts!" Hannah cried clutching her neck her face twisted in pain as Gaara stared in realization that Shizune was her older sister. Shizune bit her lower lip and saying soothing words to Hannah as she began to heal her. Leaving nothing more than just a scar…._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Gaara blinked while Hannah flipped over to face him. Her eyes where wide with fear as Gaara looked at her question forming on his lips. Yet Hannah shook her head her hands rising to her head as she gave a soft groan knowing that she had lost his trust.

"Gaara please I'm tired, can I tell you tomorrow?... I'm sorry," Hannah said her eyes filling with tears while Gaara blinked and started to disagree. "Please Gaara!" she pleaded once more as he blinked in shock for a moment at the desperation in her voice before he nodded.

Hannah muttered something of a 'thank you' to him as she buried her face in her blanket her shoulders shaking yet exhaustion prevented any tears from falling. This whole night had been just too much for her to handle as Gaara watched. He didn't know exactly what to do as he watching her shake overwhelmed with everything that had happened. It seemed more like a week ago that they had sat on the end of the bed laughing rather than it being just three hours ago. Gaara, determined to at least help in some way, wrapped his arms around Hannah rather awkwardly as she stiffen with surprise for a moment before she let him pull her closer. Hannah looked up a question in her eyes yet Gaara was the first to ask his.

"…Is this about what Ethan was saying?" he asked as Hannah swallowed and inhaling deeply nodded 'yes', fear in her eyes if he was going to ask what it was about.

He didn't, "…Is it bad?" he asked knowing that it was a childish question yet it seemed to make Hannah feel easier as she relaxed a bit before shrugging.

Gaara just nodded in understanding as they lay in silence yet it wasn't long before exhaustion overcame Hannah as she fell asleep. Gaara studied her as she slept again as his thoughts and gaze fell over her scars. He scanned them over tracing some of the thicker ones again on both arms while counting two more scars on her other fingers. One on her ring finger and the other on her thumb as he looked back to her face. He wondered for the first time how many secret the scars held, and how many secrets did Hannah have. It wasn't long before she woke up once more yet not because of a nightmare.

"Gaara…" she started but he merely nodded and he stood up and walked toward the window. With one final glance over his shoulder, he saw her eyes asking for him to understand as he started to climb out the window. He couldn't understand yet as his head spun while sand took him back to his own home and away from Hannah.

**-Akatsuki Hideout-**

Itachi sighed as a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He hated being disturbed even if he was just thinking. His room was grey with other parts of it darker and lighter grey depending on the lighting. He sat on the only furniture in the room, which was a plain stone chair.

"Come in," he said as the door swung opened to reveal Kisame as he stuck his head in Itachi's room.

"Hey the boss man wants a word with us and Pain so come on!" Kisame stated while Itachi sighed and followed him out of the room.

They walked down many hallways that looked the same if you weren't careful about it. The markers where almost impossible to see and the farther in, the more you had to look. Turning one more corner they stopped as Kisame knocked on the metal doors that loomed over the two men. The doors swung opened with a voice inside.

"Come in Itachi, Kisame. Pain has just arrived!" the voice sound friendly but everyone knew what would happen if that voice ever got mad. Nodding Itachi and Kisame entered the room as Pain stood off to the side. A man with a mixture of red and blonde hair stood in the middle of the room. He looked old but still capable of killing anyone who dared cross him. He smiled at the men as they stood in a row ready for any mission, but instead of warm, his smile was cold.

"I have a mission for you. Infiltrate the Leaf and get me Millie and Eve Torres. Also that Uzumaki brat too!" he said while they all exchanged confused glances.

"But why the other two my lord? We only need-" Pain started but the red-blonde haired man cut him off.

"Silence! First Pain while you attack the Leaf, you will capture Naruto Uzumaki, while Itachi and Kisame get the Torres girls." the man explained while they nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and one more thing Itachi!" the man called turning his back to them as she called Itachi out. Itachi blinked while the man smiled before answering.

"Use any force that is necessary but I want them back unharmed. Attack anyone who gets in your way! Understood!" he said whirling around to face Itachi who nodded and gave a grim smile.

"It will be nice to see my family once more…" Itachi muttered to himself as he left to go see the family he never wanted.

**Oooohhh! **What's going to happen now? How is Gaara going to react to Hannah's secret? How is Itachi related to Hannah and them? What will happen at the Leaf now? And why do I sound like a commercial? XD Also I read somewhere that Gaara like to cultivate cacti and so I thought he would have this room/greenhouse were he grew them! Well until next time! XD **Bye!**


	20. Attack On Konoha: Secrets Revealed

**Hello!** So this is the chapter were everything is revealed… sort of! XD So not everything as of yet but just the basics! And I did my research and I'm pretty sure it takes three days to get from the Leaf to the Sand! Lastly the course of my story is going to follow the manga now. I know it didn't from the beginning but it will flow with the manga. That is until I need to split from it again and I'll let you know when that happens! Well enough of my ranting! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all.** Enjoy!**

**Attack On Konoha: Secrets Revealed**

Hannah winced she looked at Gaara and met his sea-foam eyes; she was all ready for the trip to the Leaf her bag strapped firmly on her back as she watched him. Gaara was just getting some last-minute things for the meeting when he looked up at Hannah. He caught her eye as she winced as though in pain but that wasn't the reason. Ever since last night Gaara kept wondering how long she had kept this from him and why she hadn't told him yet. Now even though Hannah said sorry for not telling him sooner Gaara couldn't keep the questions from racing around in his mind and the anger that she wouldn't give answers to them.

_'Why didn't she tell me sooner? What exactly is she keeping from me? When was she going to tell me?' _Gaara thought and sighing inwardly thought of the most important question that bothered him to no end. _'Was she even going to tell me?'_

Hannah looked around the room once more before opening a thick purple book she had already read. She turned her chair away from Gaara and closed her eyes, wishing that he hadn't touched her scar although it had been just as a shock to her what had happened. She was going to tell him and soon but she hadn't wanted him to find out this way. Her heart hurt with the fact that the questions where going to come in swarms and she wondered if their friendship was going to survive.

Temari looked around the room as she came in. Normally she would come in loudly but today she came in quietly sensing the aura within the office. Hannah eyes were closed and Gaara's eyes were narrowed in thought. Temari had a feeling that they were having a fight. Stepping out before she was finally noticed she found Kankuro and soon they had a plan to stop the argument between the two best friends wanting nothing more than their happiness… or so they claimed.

**-Sand Village Gates-**

"Where are they?" Gaara questioned out loud while Hannah shrugged and dropped her gaze before their eyes could meet. Gaara sighed and decided that it was now or never to ask her at least one question.

"Hannah." Gaara said Hannah looked up and winced once more as their eyes meet. She hated not being able to look him in the eyes, when she had lied to him before at least she had something other than her feet to look at.

"Yeah Gaara." Hannah said looking out in the distance refusing to turn her head to meet his gaze. Gaara took a breath and asked:

"...Were you going to tell me?"

Hannah's head snapped up at the question her eyes blazing in fury. "Yes I was going to tell you!" Hannah said glaring at Gaara before rolling her eyes and turning her head.

Gaara nodded before replying, "Thank you."

Hannah blinked and smiled at him once more before Temari and Kankuro walked up smiling. Their plan to leave Gaara and Hannah alone to fix things worked even though they still had no idea what the fight was about. Matsuri followed ready to go, she hadn't been to the Leaf before and Temari suggested they take her. Although she didn't look too happy about missing sleep as they headed off knowing it would take three days to get to the Leaf.

"Well let's get going!" Temari said as the group started to move onward. Gaara noticed that Hannah was wearing her mother's watch; he realized he never asked why she didn't want it. Gaara blinked at the thought before pushing it aside and focused on what was happening before him. There would be time to ask her later… or so he thought.

**-Leaf Village Gates-**

The Leaf was in a code red emergency when they finally arrived. Chaos rained as Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri, and Hannah entered the village. Hannah gasped as she looked at the destroyed village she called home. Gaara looked at all the damage and estimated at least a thousand or more where severely injured. Hannah ran forward ahead of the group and gulped as she looked at the destruction. When you go home you're supposed to feel happy, safe even, yet all Hannah felt was misery.

"Hannah!" a voice called out of the chaos, Hannah turned and saw Genma race towards where they stood. His toothpick gone and he looked tired and worn from all the fighting going on.

"Genma what's happening?" Hannah asked her voice serious despite her disbelief and scared face. Genma looked over and bowed to the Kazekage before answering Hannah.

"A man called Pain is attacking! Lady Tsunade wants to see you and Lord Gaara immediately." Genma informed pointing in the direction of the Hokage Mansion. Hannah nodded and without making sure the others were following ran off.

Hannah ran though the main street before stopping and taking a right turn. She knew these streets like the back of her hand and knew the fastest way to the Hokage Mansion. Temari swore and took out her fan grabbing Kankuro, Gaara, and Matsuri as they climbed on and flew next to Hannah. Hannah gave them a puzzled look before Temari gestured for her to climb on and they sped off.

"Take a left." Hannah said pointing her voice confident and sure although she was ridden with angst at the destruction of her home.

Temari nodded and took a hard left, before breaking hard, stopping at the entrance to the Mansion, causing Kankuro and Matsuri to sail off the fan. Hannah and Gaara jumped off and ran inside while Temari helped Kankuro and Matsuri up. Gaara and Hannah ran up the steps stopping at the Hokage's door. Panting Hannah pounded on the door for a second before throwing it open and racing in, Gaara hard on her heels.

"Lady Tsunade! Ethan? Naruto?" Hannah asked as she looked at her brother and Naruto who stood on front of the Hokage's desk.

"Hannah?" the two boys called in unison. Ethan gave his sister a small smile before his face went blank again. Naruto gave her a puzzled look before giving one to Gaara too.

"Gaara! Grandma Tsunade what's going on?" Naruto asked a vein pulsed in Tsunade's forehead at the nickname as she sighed and gave each of them a long look. Before Temari, Matsuri, and Kankuro burst through the door also.

"Well since everyone is here let's get down to business, as you can see Pain is attacking. But he's not alone.

Itachi and Kisame are with him... and they have prisoners. Naruto you go after Pain, Ethan and Hannah you go after Itachi and Kisame. Temari and Kankuro, Matsuri, I trust you can round all your friends up there's something you all need to know. Gaara it would be best of you stayed behind also." Tsunade said Naruto started to leave but Hannah wasn't finished yet curiosity getting the better of her as she looked at Tsunade.

Eve Torres where taken from their home the moment Pain stepped foot in our village." Tsunade said Hannah and Ethan wore the same shocked expressions before turning them blank again. Nodding the six ninja's left the room leaving Gaara and Tsunade alone.

"Gaara… what has Hannah told you about her family?" Tsunade asked looking out her window at the chaos of her village. Her heart hurting at the sight of the village she grew up in. Of how nearly everything she loved was almost totally destroyed.

"That her siblings and niece share a Kekkei Genkai and her eldest sister... is Shizune." Gaara said, the more he thought of Shizune being Hannah's older sister the more it made sense.

_'Both of them would fight for the ones they cared about.' _Gaara thought as he looked around the small office with a blank stare not really taking anything in.

"Yes is that all?" Tsunade asked leaning forward her hands in front of her face in thought. Gaara nodded once for his answer while Tsunade sighed.

"There's a lot more than just that for her family." Tsunade said leaning back as the door opened revealing all of Naruto's friends. Each one wearing the same concerned look as too why Tsunade called them when their village needed them.

"Lady Tsunade you wanted to see us?" Sakura asked as they walked into the room sharing now confused looks. Gaara moved more into a corner as others began to fill the small room. Tsunade nodded and waited for silence before replying.

"Yes some of you are going to help the twins but first I have to tell you some things." Tsunade said gesturing to them to take the few seats. None of them sat, Tsunade sighed realizing that this was going to harder than she thought.

"Like what?" Kiba asked his eyes narrowing while Gaara turned his head to look at Tsunade. She closed her eyes and bit the inside of her lip. She hated having to tell them about the secret she helped keep for so long for her family.

"First I'll give you the basics but if you want more info ask the twins. Second the reason I'm telling you is so if you're told in battle it won't come as shock. Lastly this does not leave this room agreed?" Tsunade asked everyone nodded their eyes wide with confusion and disbelief at how serious the situation was. Gaara had a blank look on his face thinking he already knew but soon even the emotion of shock was on his face.

"Many years ago there was a wife and son. The son was excellent with charka control but couldn't control Lightning and passed it down to his child. His child had two more children... Hannah's grandmother and great Aunt Kate. Hannah's Aunt didn't have a great life; Sasuke's grandfather used her and cheated on his wife with her. That resulted in Sasuke's father so Hannah and Sasuke are related." this earned a few gasps from the crowd while Gaara looked on in disbelief he had mixed emotions and wasn't exactly sure that he wanted to hear more about a life Hannah never told him about.

"Hannah's grandmother however had six children the youngest is Hannah's mother. Hannah's mother Linda fell in love with a man who wanted her family's power as his own. When Hannah's older sister Cece was born she was very weak. To top that off the chakra control their family had skipped generations... which meant not only are the people we know were supposed to die but they were powerless also. Her power-hungry father found a way though... Spirits." Tsunade said and everyone exchanged confused glances at the word. No one knew what it meant, even Gaara didn't know. Tsunade sighed and shook her head as she started once again to explain.

"A Spirit is when a Demon and Human have a child together. A Spirit may look Human and sound Human but on the inside is as blood thirsty and merciless as a Demon. Her father wanted that power so he figured he could use the Spirits. So, long story short, he put the Spirits in his children, now Cece's daughter, Susie has control of Lightning something that no one could control in Hannah's clan, the power of her mother's Spirit without the need of Soul and the ability to learn from her Aunts and use Water, Earth, Fire, and Air like them. Hannah's father wants the pieces to his Soul back as well as Susie's power. Many attacks are going to be placed on the Leaf now since Susie is turning five, that's when in the Torres clan your true power begins to surface. So you need to be ready." Tsunade said as she finished explaining as she leaned back in her chair and waited.

"WHAT!" At least half the room screamed; Gaara fought the urge to scream it too.

"Wait so Hannah doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai?" Lee called raising his hand over the crowd.

"Hannah's related to Sasuke?" Sakura screamed placing a hand to her head in confusion.

"Why didn't she go after him then?" Shikamaru asked blinked as he thought over this.

"What the hell did I just hear?" Kiba screamed not sure of what to make of Hannah's secret.

"How could they keep something like this bottled up?" Tenten asked blinking in confusion.

"What else has Hannah's family lied to us about?" Neji asked eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why didn't she tell us? Where her friends!" Ino demanded raising her fist in the air in protest, blinking Tsunade sighed gesturing for everyone to quiet down.

"Hannah does have a Kekkei Genkai but it skipped her generation. Hannah is related to Sasuke, Itachi and me, and there were rules that prevented Hannah to go after him. Kiba if you cleaned out your ears you would hear better. Hannah's entire family had to keep it secret. And lastly Hannah's older sister Cece is actually Shizune..."

Gaara listened to the others questions and answers but all that mattered to him was this one thought, _'Hannah lied to me.'_

Betrayal was thick in Gaara throat, so thick that he was choking on it. He needed to get out the room as he started toward the door yet Tsunade raised her voice to call him out. Gaara didn't want to turn around so instead he stopped and listened his heart hurting like when he found out his mother truly hated him. Everyone who he cared about was leaving in someway cutting and leaving a new wound in his chest as they did.

"Hannah is still Hannah... her family didn't tell because they didn't want their children hated for something they couldn't control. I never meant for this to happen, I told her father the risk was too great. They are still Ethan, Millie, Eve and so on... it's not their fault they couldn't tell." Tsunade said her head in her hands like Hannah on the roof. Gaara turned around and met all the eyes pf Naruto's friends, they still felt betrayal and anger. Gaara couldn't feel it anymore though.

_'She didn't want this... I didn't want to be a Jinchuuriki. She is still Hannah… she is still my friend.' _Gaara thought as he walked out the room this time out of determination to help Ethan and Hannah.

**-Forest of Death-**

"You ready for who we have to face?" Ethan asked as he and Hannah bounded though the trees while Hannah nodded although inwardly she knew that they had no plan whatsoever.

"Yeah but you know that we aren't strong enough to defeat them." Hannah said her voice withdrawn as she leaped to another tree branch while Ethan shrugged and continued to flip toward another.

"Yes but that's why Auntie Melody is sending help. All we need to do is get Millie and Eve, then knock them out." Ethan explained Hannah hushed him in annoyance despite the fact that they were alone in a forest it still made her uncomfortable to discuss their secret aloud.

"You know that we have to keep that secret! Besides we agreed on telling Ino and Gaara, no one else!" Hannah explained as they finally started to near a clearing.

"That's not what Auntie Mel has in mind... Hannah we have to tell all of them after this." Ethan voice sounded grave as they stopped in front of the tree line to the edge of a clearing.

"Yeah I know that bro but for now let's focus on getting our sisters back!" Hannah hissed as they ducked behind a brush for cover while Ethan merely grinned.

"Yeah and since we might be going down, we'll annoy the hell out of them until they kill us!" Ethan exclaimed raising his fist as Hannah rolled her eyes looking at her brother in disbelief.

"You seriously just said that didn't you?" Hannah asked while Ethan chuckled shrugging once before placing his hand back to his side.

"Yes, yes I did!" and with that their faces went blank as they turned and walked through to face their enemies and to save their family.

Itachi glanced over his shoulder at them while Kisame jumped up at the sight of them. Millie and Eve where behind them unconscious, gagged, and tied up. Hannah and Ethan growled at the sight of them being tied up like animals. Itachi let out a ghost of a smile before he cleared his face away like the Twins. He hated them for turning his blood dirty and not that of a pure Uchiha.

"Hannah and Ethan, it's nice to see you." Itachi said his voice as blank as his eyes, while Kisame just laughed at pointed his sword at them.

"Itachi these are the brats that tainted your blood? They look pretty wimpy; Samehada might not be full after this fight." Kisame said and swung Samehada over his shoulder. Ethan glared at him while his eyes traveled to the sword taking it in to find all the weaknesses.

"Well it's good to see you too cousin." Hannah replied her voice hard and unforgiving as her brother tore his gaze away from the mighty sword to glare at Itachi.

"Well let's get started then." Itachi said shifting his stance as he prepared for battle. Hannah and Ethan opened their hands summoning two sets of real twin swords. They knew better than to use their Spirits power at a beginning of a fight.

"I'll get Itachi you get Kisame." Hannah whispered to her brother as Ethan smirked and nodded happy to go up against the shark skinned sword.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." A clash sounded over the clearing as Ethan's twin swords smashed into Kisame's giant shark sword. They glared at each other before Ethan hopped away and ran, Kisame following closely. Hannah sighed and looked at Itachi her eyes sad and she didn't smile as they walked to the other side of the clearing to fight. Knowing that Millie and Eve couldn't defend themselves and the risk of hitting them was high. She let her voice trail off knowing that Itachi probably knew all ready what side his brother was on.

"You must also know that I will kill you. I will only die by Sasuke's hands." Itachi said as Hannah looked at the ground instead of his red eyes.

"Yes." Was all Hannah merely said before bringing one sword forward while spinning the other to the back of the blade pressed into her forearm. Itachi didn't move but closed his eyes for a second before replying.

"Now activate your Spirit Hannah, I want to test how the Sharingan will react against your power." Itachi said after a second as Hannah nodded closing her eyes turning them a dark navy blue. They said no more staring at each other in the eye as Itachi tried a Genjutsu but failed as he raised a brow before they began to fight.

**-Sasuke's Hideout-**

Karin bit her lip as she stared at the door of Sasuke's room. They had information on the Akatsuki and she was the one sent to tell him. But as she stared at the door she wondered if she should have just had Suigetsu tell him, taking a deep breath and hoping for the best Karin shifted the papers in her hand and knocked on his door.

Sasuke swore as Karin knocked on the door. He was thinking of battle plans to kill Itachi and now he had to deal with whoever was at the door. Sighing he shook his head and turning away from the only window in the room he glared angrily at the door. The room was large walls made of gray stone had a feeling of pressing on you that made you feel trapped. It included limited furniture and a bed pushed into a corner of the room. A lamp was on a nightstand near were Sasuke was sitting on a couch. Window to his back as he turned to the door Karin who was on the other side still was feeling self-conscience as she knocked once again on the door.

"Come in." he called as Karin walked in the door smiling. Sasuke resisted a sigh as he looked at the red of her hair and wished it pink. Karin noticed Sasuke's eyes traveled to her hair she also noticed the wistful look in Sasuke's eyes and mistook it as wanting for her.

"What is it?" he asked as he leaned back toward the window, Karin blushed and once again but her lip before answering.

"Sasuke we have knowledge that the Akatsuki are invading the Leaf today." Karin said as Sasuke looked un-amused at the thought.

"Why?" he asked thinking that this had nothing to do with his quest to kill his brother. Karin shifted though her papers trying to actually look like she knew what she was doing.

"To capture Millie and Eve Torres as well as Naruto Uzumaki." Karin answered as she held up a paper for a better look. Sasuke raised a brow at the names that he recognized from his childhood.

"If that is all you can go." Sasuke said waving his hand to the door. Karin nodded and walked back out breathing a sigh at not looking like a total idiot before walking back to her own room.

Sasuke turned his gaze back out the window, smiling. _'So you're after our dear cousins are you brother...' _Sasuke thought as a psycho smile spread across his lips and he unsheathed his sword. Electricity crackled as he held it up _'Maybe it's time for a family reunion.' H_e thought as he swung his sword down and though the lamp. Sasuke jumped though the window without leaving a note to where he was going and ran leaving misery in his wake.

**So **did that leave you in suspense? Or were you expecting that? Yeah I know that it was nothing like what happened when Pain destroyed the village but hey it has to fit the story! Also more will be revealed in the secret but just wait a little longer! XD Well until next time! **Bye!**


	21. Attack On Konoha: Blood and Memories

**So** it's back to the battle! Also the whole time I write these battle scenes (as well as the upcoming ones) I'm listening to **Real World** by** All American Rejects**! XD Awesome song! Well on with the story! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all. **Enjoy!**

**Attack On Konoha: Blood and Memories**

Hannah and Itachi charged forward at each other. Hannah swung her left sword toward Itachi trying to hit him. Itachi merely swatted her sword away and punched her upper arm. Hannah winced and slashed with her other sword before jumping away. Itachi growled and ran towards her swinging his arm around for another punch. Hannah ducked and pushed her right sword into Itachi's cloak, but he jumped away before she could even scratch him. Itachi's kick hit her lower arm as Hannah winced once again. Hopping away the pain was gone before she even landed.

_'Crap he already fractured my arm in two places! This isn't going to end well...' _Hannah thought as Itachi ran towards her once more this time a gleam of metal emitted from his hand as Hannah prepared herself for a stab from a kunai.

* * *

><p>Ethan swore as Kisame swung his sword towards him missing his chest by an inch yet not enough of a distance as Samehada took a bite out of his chakra. He landed hard against a tree and glared at Kisame before having to evade once more. He had already switched his brown eyes for blue and lost one of his prized swords in the process of the battle. He knew that it had to be in its sheath in order to summon and it might as well be gone forever as he leaped away from another swipe.<p>

"Can't you do better than that wimp?" Kisame yelled placing Samehada on his shoulder again while Ethan opened his left hand and formed a replacement sword made of water the grass dying near his feet in the process.

"Can't you do better than just swinging your sword around, you goldfish reject?" Ethan sneered with a smirk on his face as Kisame stopped smiling and fully glared at where Ethan stood.

"Actually I think I had enough of this!" Kisame cried as he buried his sword in the dirt and started signing rapidly. Ethan studied his hands for a moment judging what jutsu he was going to use before he charged forward trying to stop it.

"Water Style: Swimming Sharks Jutsu!" Kisame stated and indigo blue sharks with yellow glowing eyes appeared and swam to devour Ethan.

Ethan slashed his real sword cutting one shark in half and the dorsal fin off the other. He continued to charge at Kisame while the one remaining shark swam hurriedly to save its master. Ethan swung his water sword down to hit Kisame but the shark got in the way just in time. Kisame jumped away before the sword could follow through and hit him. Ethan scowled and glared at the fish-man who laughed and brought his sword down through the already dead water creature.

"That's pretty low using your own kind to save yourself." Ethan said holding both swords firmly, taking his stance again as he waited for the next attack.

"You would have done the same as me. Samehada says that your chakra tastes delicious! It wants another taste!" Kisame cried leaping forward sword swinging while Ethan hopped away to evade his swords clashing with the shark blade and he hoped that his sister was doing better than he was.

* * *

><p>Hannah glared at her cousin with fresh anger in her eyes. She hated him for taking her sisters and forcing her to battle over them. Itachi fully returned the glare Hannah was giving him. He hated her for what she was and that he couldn't destroy her mind while her eyes where blue. He wanted to finish his mission and he was ready to kill her if necessary.<p>

"Why are you taking them?" Hannah demanded starting to take stance once again. Itachi narrowed his eyes and blinked once, Hannah sighed knowing that he wouldn't give her an answer.

"You already know why he wants them." Itachi said Hannah raised a brow at his voice expecting him not to answer, she hurriedly blocked as Itachi rushed in for a shot in the stomach.

Hannah threw him off just barely, her muscles screamed at her to stop but water washed over and silenced them. Itachi jumped away his left hand bleeding from connecting to Hannah swords. Hannah ran toward Itachi swung her right sword upward. Itachi calmly dodged to the right and tried to punch Hannah in her back but Hannah brought her left sword behind her to block him and spun out of Itachi's reach. They glared at each other for a moment before they continued to fight.

Hannah charged once again and this time taking aim for Itachi's leg. He merely turned and kicked Hannah in her stomach before she could injure him then delivered a hard kick to her back. Hannah gasped for breath and rolled away from Itachi's feet and rising to a stand coughing once as she stood. Blood was thick in her throat as she spit out as much as she could. Itachi broke at least three ribs and Hannah knew this wasn't going to end well. Yet that didn't stop her from trying as she rushed once more at Itachi despite the tactic failing last time.

* * *

><p>Ethan gritted his teeth as he pushed both swords in front of him, his right high while his left one low. He charged at Kisame who blocked and pushed him away with one hand on his sword. Anger pulsed through Ethan as he ducked under Kisame's sword and managed a stab in his right leg before jumping away. Hoping his sister was having the same luck with her opponent as he was with Kisame.<p>

Kisame howled and swung Samehada at Ethan barely missing his head by inches. Ethan this time jumped as high as he could and spun in the air. He swung mid-arch over Kisame's head and cut some hair and a piece of cloak from his blue-gilled head. Kisame swore in mainly surprise and swung his sword up towards Ethan.

Ethan quickly brought both swords in an X in front of him. Blocking Kisame's attack but using the momentum to fly back the way he came. Before he could adjust his weight on both feet, Kisame growled and swung his sword this time scrapping Ethan in his arm. Samehada moved in glee from the large portion of chakra he consumed as well as the blood.

Pain shot though Ethan's entire body and he screamed. Samehada had bit into him and left with some of his precious charka. Instead of healing like his sister, his body just intensified the pain. He yowled once more before grinning crazily and turned to Kisame. Kisame blinked before rushing to bring up his sword he grunted as the 16-year-old boy with what he considered a scrawny build pushed him back.

"That power… where did it come from?" Kisame asked trying hard not to be pushed back further. Ethan merely laughed and dung his swords in deeper into Kisame's sword making Samehada cry in pain.

"It was from the pain! Think of it as adrenaline it only lasts so long!" Ethan said bringing his head closer as though he was sharing a secret. Kisame saw that his eyes where dark almost black as fear creped though his body. Ethan laughed as he pulled away to slash at Kisame's throat while the shark-man darted away genuinely afraid for his life.

* * *

><p>Hannah ending up swallowing more blood as Itachi rushed to meet her again. Her body was already broken in more places than she kept track and was probably fractured in more. She couldn't help but yelp as Itachi kicked at her thigh were he had gotten a stab at before.<p>

Itachi saw his chance as Hannah swallowed and ran forward. Hannah brought her swords up to defend her but left her legs wide open. Itachi heard her yelp as he kicked hard at her thigh knowing that he probably torn some of the muscle off the bone. Hannah winced and Itachi seized another opportunity as he grabbed Hannah by the throat.

Hannah gasped and choked as Itachi lifted her off the ground. Her windpipe threatening to burst under the pressure of his hand as he squeezed her throat; Itachi gave her a grim smile before pulling her face closer.

"I have orders to kill anyone who gets in my way Torres... I will kill you." Itachi said hoping it would scare Hannah out of the fight but Hannah only half listened.

Instead, Hannah pooled all of her spit together in her mouth knowing that this tactic was a long shot. She and Ethan had only just begun to freeze water and to do it in your mouth was suicide. Focusing her strength, she coated her canines in her saliva and breathed in as much as she could. Turning her saliva to a fine ice point, she smiled brightly showing off her canines before biting down as hard as she could.

She felt his hand muscle and ligaments tear as she bit down, blood pooled in her mouth as his hand automatically let go of her throat. Yet Hannah didn't let go of his hand though her eyes were an even darker blue than when they started to fight she breathed though her nose and bit down harder as Itachi started screaming. Hannah pulled away as Itachi started to bring his other hand to punch her head. Hannah spat out the blood that wasn't hers and brought her swords forward. She smiled grimly as the remnants of blood drizzled down her chin; she started slashing this time for Itachi's blood.

* * *

><p>Ethan paused for a second in his battle as he heard an ear-piercing scream. <em>'Itachi!… Go Hannah!' <em>Ethan thought as Kisame glanced in the direction of the scream in fear for his partner. He had a feeling that he should wrap this up quickly as he turned back to the boy he was fighting.

"I hope you know that my dear sister will probably need help. So you're going to have to die now." Ethan stated as he quickly threw some kunai at Kisame who blinked and blocked off the sad attack as he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Well if I want to help Itachi…. So you're going to have to die." Kisame replied as he started to sign once more this time Ethan stayed in place, pretending to yawn. As he felt, his blood lust go down along with his adrenaline.

"I thought we went over this! You don't sacrifice your kind! Understand Mr. Fishy?" Ethan teased stating it as though it was the most logical thing in the world. Kisame just growled but finished the Jutsu anyway.

"Water Style: Waterfall Jutsu!" Kisame screamed as water poured from the sky as though out of nowhere although the currents were powerful enough to crush a man to dust.

Ethan merely dodged and ran over to Kisame his right sword clashing with Kisame's blade as Kisame threw Ethan upward to get him away. Ethan brought the hilt of his other sword down on Kisame's head. He grinned as he fell upside down before he could right himself to land on his feet, Kisame yelled in pain before spinning and swiping towards Ethan. His eyes widened as Kisame slashed his sword towards his chest unable to do anything as he head was still from feet from the ground.

_'Close your eyes.' _a male voice said it was soothing and relaxing. Ethan's chest tightened with distrust but he ignored the feeling and did what his sister asked to and trusted it his life for the moment. Therefore, against his better judgment, Ethan closed his eyes and a shield of water shot out to protect him. He landed with a thud on his back before his eyes flew open and all he saw was a glow of water.

Kisame groaned as he held up his blade to defend the sudden push that Ethan somehow caused. He blinked as he saw a glow of water as well before it disappeared as soon as Ethan opened his eyes. Yet Kisame saw something of a word and although he wasn't sure he smirked and hoped to catch the boy off guard.

"You little shit that symbol means that you aren't all human does it? That symbol meant Spirit!" Kisame half laughed, half-teased as Ethan rubbed the back of his neck wincing as intense pain shot though his being again.

"No wonder Samehada says your chakra it tasty! It's something completely new!" Kisame yelled his arms spread wide as though his sword was offered a buffet as Ethan growled and glared at him.

"Shut the hell up you piece of fish shit!" Ethan screamed as he charged for Kisame's throat. Kisame smiled widely as he raised his sword to block Ethan's attack. His smiled quickly faded as Ethan turned his water sword into a whip and swung it toward Kisame's throat wanting nothing for than for the fish boy before him to shut his mouth.

* * *

><p>Hannah groaned as she tried to put weight in her right leg. Itachi had kicked it several times and delivered a bone breaking punch carefully to it. She took a shaky breath as she ran through the trees searching for Ethan. Hannah knew she couldn't defeat Itachi by herself and hoped that Ethan had been able to manage Kisame enough to help her. Hannah gasped as she felt a knee connect with her back sending her down and away from the treetops. It wasn't long before she hit the ground with a sickening thunk as the air left her lungs yet somehow she was still able to scream from the pain.<p>

"Hannah how sad of you to leave your little sisters alone! You know I still need payback for my hand!" Itachi hissed pushing his face close to hers keeping his knee in place as he added pressure on her back. Hannah glanced at his left hand from were she lay and at the bite wound she had inflected on it. Blood still seeped and Hannah couldn't help but smile at her handiwork.

"Yeah… fuck you Itachi!" Hannah panted and pushed herself up gasping out in pain as she felt her muscle almost tear from her bone at the exertion. She held in the scream but a whimper leaked out as she pushed herself to her feet while holding her broken ribs.

_'I'm really doing a number on myself!' _Hannah thought as water healed the damage to her body. She ran forward before spinning to throw some kunai at Itachi before he could react. Itachi sat up against a tree the medicine in his system threatening to leave his body entirely as Hannah threw some kunai at him. He needed to stop Hannah before she reached her brother together they would be hard to stop. Nevertheless, not impossible, as he blocked Hannah's kunai and raced after her.

"Ethan!" Hannah cried as she crashed into the clearing where her brother was battling Kisame. Ethan's sword made an X as he blocked Kisame from cutting him in two.

"Hey little sis! Mind helping your beloved older brother out?" Ethan joked his voice was strained as he tried to keep the sword from killing him. His legs buckling as he talked while he pushed against the giant sword.

Hannah didn't need to be asked twice as she charged at Kisame and stabbed at his stomach. Kisame scowled as he jumped away glaring at the twins as they went back to back. Hannah sent some water to heal her pain-enveloped brother. Itachi entered the clearing as Kisame shifted his glare from the twins to his partner. Hannah and Ethan smiled this, was going to be funny.

"Damn Itachi can't I trust you to do anything right anymore!" Kisame yelled as Itachi blinked before holding up his bitten hand, pointing to it to make a point. Ethan winced; Hannah causally looked away while Kisame looked impressed.

"I stand corrected now any last words!" Kisame asked turning to Ethan and Hannah as they grinned and nodded.

"Well Hannah it's been nice knowing you!" Ethan said the huge smile on his face identical to his sisters.

"At least you didn't take on Mr. Ferret over here!" Hannah said pointing over her shoulder to Itachi who blinked at the name Mr. Ferret.

"I thought you said his name was Mr. Weasel-man!" Ethan asked faking the hurt in his voice.

"Well I think it would be better if we knew!" Hannah suggested shrugging while Ethan raised a hand to his mouth being careful of his sword.

"Hey Itachi are you a ferret or a weasel?" Ethan asked but it was Hannah who answered his question.

"Whatever let's just call him Mr. Ferret Weasel-Man agreed?" Hannah looked to her brother who nodded his yes.

"Mr. Ferret Weasel-Man?" Itachi said slowly a vein pulsing in his forehead his eyes closed while Kisame laughed crazily, "I am neither a ferret nor a weasel!" Itachi screamed at them while Hannah and Ethan shared a look.

"Are you a mongoose then?" they asked in unison while Itachi screamed in frustration. Kisame continued to laugh this time he was threatening to double over in his laughing fit. Hannah and Ethan smirked as they turned to Kisame who had yet to realize his mistake in laughing.

"Hey Mr. Fishy! Are you part sharky?" Ethan asked while Hannah pondered this thought for a moment.

"I would say more like a rabid goldfish that got frostbite!" Hannah exclaimed this time Itachi smirked while Kisame glared at them.

"So we should just keep calling him Mr. Fishy?" Ethan asked and Hannah nodded but before she could reply, Kisame cut her off.

"I am not a rabid goldfish!" Kisame shouted this time it was his turn to lose his temper. Hannah and Ethan shared another look before letting out their reply.

"Then what are you, Tuna fish!" they asked in unison once more yet Kisame had it as he swung his sword to point at them.

"Why don't you just shut up!" Kisame asked but Ethan shrugged and smiled a grim smile.

"Because we already know that we can't destroy you, and so the opposite would be to defeat you. We probably can't do that so we we'll drag you down with us. However, since we can't even defeat you that won't happen and we can maybe go out with a bang. Once again, since we can't even drag you down with us that's not going to happen. So the best we can do it at the least is to annoy the hell out of you before you kill us!" Ethan explained a huge grin on his face as he finished while the time he and Hannah brought helped them heal and take a breath of air.

"So on a scale from 1 to 10 how annoying are we because I would say we were a ten!" Hannah said a bright smile on her face while Ethan laughed.

"Yes Hannah I think we are!" Ethan exclaimed faces blanked as they rushed to attack Kisame and Itachi before they recovered from the shock of Ethan's explanation.

**-With Gaara-**

"Gaara wait!" someone called as Gaara ran out of the Hokage's mansion. He didn't turn around but just kept running. He had to help Hannah, he had to get answers if anything and mostly even though she lied to him, she was still his best friend.

"Gaara!" another voice called Gaara was pretty sure it was Shikamaru's. He turned toward the direction of the forest hoping that Hannah would be there.

"Where coming to help Gaara can you please slow down!" Sakura shouted as she Ino and Shikamaru ran after Gaara. However, he only ran faster pretty soon they couldn't see him yet they weren't surprised by this speed since he was the Kazekage.

"Damn it! Gaara was the only one who could have helped us find Hannah and we can't even find him!" Ino screamed on the verge of tears over everything that happened so far as she sat fell onto the ground. Ethan had lied to her and she didn't even know it despite the fact that she had bragged about being able to read him like a book.

"Come on let's go tell Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru said as he helped Ino up and the three ran back to the Hokage's mansion. Gaara watched from where he hid and sighed silently. He looked up at the sky and gave a small nod, he needed to find Hannah, before it was too late and once again ran.

**-The Forest of Death-**

"Damn it! Why won't you go down?" Kisame screamed as Ethan dragged himself back to his feet despite the fact that his body screamed for him to stop.

Ethan had numerous bruises all cover his arms and legs. His head was home to a giant lump and he had a cut that ran down both of his lips. The injuries where pretty minor considering who he was fighting, although Ethan's body nothing but pain. It made him half blind to his surroundings but he knew his sisters needed him so despite the pain that seemed to keep multiplying he kept getting back up.

"I keep getting back up because I have something to fight for that's better than some stupid organization, you fucking stupid ass fish!" Ethan screamed back his head throbbing in pain as he held a hand to it. He gritted his teeth as the world spun a little, before charging at Kisame.

Kisame growled and blocked Ethan's attack, he was about to say something smart when Ethan screamed. He screamed as though someone had cut off all of his limbs and was being boiled in acid, Kisame watched in shock as Ethan clutched his head and fell backward to the ground.

* * *

><p>Hannah who didn't have marks thanks to her water froze at Ethan's scream. Giving Itachi enough time to land another hit on her stomach, Hannah gasped for air as Itachi grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the ground. Itachi kicked her hard in the side and they both heard a crack followed by a quick snap. Hannah let out a small scream at her ribs being broken before snapping back into place. Hannah scrambled to her feet and leaped away as Itachi slashed at her with a kunai, before running to where Ethan was.<p>

Itachi started to follow when he remembered something from long ago. He smiled as a jutsu that should end Hannah came to mind. _'Yes that should be a perfect to make an end of Hannah by showing her all her mistakes.' _Itachi thought as he signed and followed in pursuit of Hannah.

Hannah ran quickly though the forest knowing she needed to find Ethan before he succumbed to his Spirit. If he did blood and not just Kisame's would be split and he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Hannah pushed away that thought as she continued to run, that wasn't going to happen if she could help it.

* * *

><p>Kisame watched not sure what to do as Ethan rolled for a minute screaming as Hannah burst though the clearing. That's when Ethan suddenly stopped screaming and laughed as he stood up. His eyes where now black even the whites of his eyes succumbed to the dark pits. Hannah's heart skipped a beat as she watched in horror at what she let happen.<p>

"Ethan! Please!" Hannah shouted as Itachi crept up to Kisame to stand by his teammate.

"It's too late!" Ethan chanted as another voice overlapped his own, he smiled deeply at Hannah whose shoulders where shaking and unshed tears lingered in her eyes, at her brother.

"Please! Just let him go after two minutes!" Hannah screamed at him as Ethan paused to consider this before a wide psychotic smile broke through his control.

"Okay that's even longer than I need!" Ethan said as he turned to Kisame, who brought his sword up higher ready for a serious fight this time.

"End this quickly, Pain will be getting tired soon." Itachi whispered to Kisame before moving away and glaring at Hannah.

Hannah felt a shiver run down her back; she had a feeling that if Itachi landed a hit this time there would be no healing from it this time. They all stood looking at each other before Ethan's battle cry broke the noise and he charged at Kisame. With Itachi following his lead he charged at Hannah, his fists glowing as he swung toward her ready to end it.

**-With Gaara-**

Gaara ran to the clearing and saw Millie and Eve still unconscious when he heard Ethan's scream. Gaara looking once more at the sleeping girls before covering them in a protective sand shield before he ran in the direction of the scream. He hid quietly behind a tree as he watched Hannah face her brother with sadness lurking in her eyes.

"End this quickly, Pain will be getting tired soon." Itachi whispered as Hannah yelled at her brother to finish this soon also. Gaara leaned his head against the rough bark of the tree he had to help Hannah and her brother before Itachi ended this himself.

Hannah dodged as Itachi ran at her and tried to hit her arm. She wondered briefly if she should switch to air to dodge better. She leapt up to a tree and landed on it as Itachi continued to charge at her and as she leaped away, that's when she saw him. Gaara and Hannah's eyes meet as she sailed past him trying to get away from Itachi who had yet to see Gaara. Hannah nodded to him as Gaara nodded back just as he appeared and moved his sand effectively knocking Itachi from the air.

Itachi sailed into a tree as sand crashed into him. He could barely see though the sand as it piled on him and pushed him hard into a tree. Hannah looked at Gaara and offered him a smile, Gaara didn't return it. Instead, he ignored it as he focused on Itachi while Hannah now frowned her heart-growing heavy in her chest as she turned away. Gaara knew that she didn't want this and that she was going to tell him but he wasn't ready to truly forgive her just yet.

Itachi swore as he ripped away from the sand his chakra expanded the sand just enough to get away. Hannah smiling at Gaara distracted him enough for Itachi to break free. He rolled as he hit the ground and quickly jumped up to Hannah as she tried her best to move to the side when Itachi's fist connected to her left hip. Hannah felt Itachi's chakra cut threw her body as her sight faltered and grew dim. Hannah looked at Itachi as he said the jutsu's name.

"Genjutsu: Memories of Regret." he said quietly as Hannah felt her eyes close and the ground rushed to catch her as her consciousness slipped away.

* * *

><p>As Hannah and Gaara battled Itachi, Ethan was having the time of his life battling Kisame. Ethan smiled while Kisame raised his sword to ready for an attack. Ethan snickered and shook his head before he raised his arms, sword lay forgotten elsewhere while the other disintegrated, as millions of water droplets followed. Spreading his fingers, the water drops multiplied and began to change into a thick mist. Ethan laughed as Kisame watched him disappear in the mist. Kisame smiled to himself he was Mist and would be able to battle in this. He didn't relax though as he waited for Ethan's attack.<p>

Ethan studied Kisame for a moment as he collected his swords seeing if the fish-man would be able to withstand his attack. Ethan shrugged and ran covering the ground with deadly silence as he made his way over to Kisame. He stood a foot away before he made his move. He raised his sword and threw it directly at Kisame's eye. Ethan who used his water sword quickly transformed it in mid-flight to a thin almost invisible needle. Kisame didn't see the needle until it had sunk straight though his eye.

Kisame screamed in agony as he raised a hand to his bleeding eye. Ethan ran up and pulled the needle out taking whatever was left of Kisame's eye with it. Kisame swung blindly at Ethan who laughed and jumped back into the mist. Kisame screamed this time in fury as he ran to where Ethan disappeared. He looked all over the area his eye leaving tiny puddles of blood as he ran amongst the mist.

Ethan snickered quietly again and took a step to the side as Kisame charged by. He tapped on Kisame's shoulder while he looked around and quickly disappeared again. He let himself snicker some more as Kisame yelled and swung his sword once more. Ethan counted to sixty in his head and frowned. He only had a minute left as he sighed quietly and tapped Kisame's shoulder once more. This time he stayed where he was instead of darting into the mist. He smirked at Kisame and caught his sword easily. Ethan raised his real sword and aimed for Kisame's throat a smile on his face the whole time.

Kisame flinched and closed his eyes, and waited for Ethan to kill him. But he didn't die, slowly he opened his eyes to see Ethan's full glare. Ethan face was distorted with anger and hatred. Kisame blinked and wondered why the boy didn't kill him.

"You're weak." Ethan said in his double voice with disgust and spun his sword in his hand. He raised the butt of the sword and smacked Kisame hard in his forehead protector. Kisame felt pain and anger enter his body at the fact that a little boy defeated him before his world went black.

"Well that was fun." Ethan muttered once again in his double voice and swiped his hand though the air as the mist subsided. With that, he closed his eyes as the black faded away from his eyes leaving the white and brown in its place.

Ethan shook his head and looked all around as though he didn't know what had happened. He searched for Hannah among the trees only to see his sister on the ground. Gaara was using his sand to push Itachi away and to get to Hannah. Ethan's heart stopped as he looked at his sister's dull blue eyes and charged at Itachi anger filling every thought in his mind. He didn't want to know if Hannah was dead or not as he charged wanting to take down the man who hurt his sister, family or not.

* * *

><p>Gaara watched as Hannah fell from the tree branch, to his surprise Itachi caught her. Gaara growled and threw sand at Itachi trying to get his friend back. Itachi jumped down from the branch with Hannah and landed evenly on the ground. He smiled at Gaara who jumped also, Gaara threw kunai at Itachi who set Hannah down and blocked the weak attack. The kunai that Gaara threw bounced away from Itachi and more toward the unconscious Hannah. Gaara growled once more and knew that he couldn't continue with projectiles with Hannah there.<p>

"Hannah!" Ethan screamed as he jumped out of nowhere at Itachi his face marred with an angry glare and a scowl to match.

Itachi's eyes widened as Ethan charged toward him, swords swinging. He thought Kisame would have been able to destroy him or at the very least knock him out. Itachi growled as he jumped away from Ethan and into Gaara's awaiting sand. As Gaara tried to trap Itachi in his sand, Ethan started to swing his sword back at Itachi when a soft groan emitted from his sister. Without a word, Ethan stopped and turned toward her as he reached out to touch her.

"No!" Itachi screamed and broke away from Gaara's sand once more. He threw some shuriken at Ethan who had to jump to evade them while they flew safely away from Hannah. Gaara saw his chance and quickly moved Hannah among the trees and away from the fight with his sand.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?!" Ethan demanded as he took his stance again his swords making an X in front of his body to quickly attack and defend if necessary. Itachi smiled grimly as he looked Ethan straight in the eye. Ethan glanced away immediately yet when he turned back continued to glare his eyes now blue once more.

"I place a Genjutsu on her to make her relive all her past regrets, anyone who touches her will be pulled into her memory. She used to say live without regrets now she gets to relive every single one." Itachi explained as Ethan's eyes widened in surprise and he sprinted over to where Gaara had placed Hannah.

Itachi stopped smiling as he met Ethan halfway to where Hannah was. Itachi grabbed Ethan by the collar of his vest and hoisted him upward and away from Hannah's direction. Ethan yelled in surprise as being lifted off his feet as Itachi sank a knee into Ethan's stomach. Ethan screamed in agony as Itachi threw him away as though he was just mere trash. Ethan bounced once off the ground before rolling and coming to a stand near Gaara who jumped off the tree branch on onto the ground.

"We have to get Hannah out of that jutsu..." Ethan trailed off and Gaara knew he didn't say the full explanation for having to save Hannah. It was clear as day that if they didn't Hannah's mind would become corrupt with guilt and sadness. Gaara nodded as he and Ethan charged once more at Itachi.

Ethan ran toward at Itachi while Gaara ran toward Hannah. Itachi growled and punched Ethan in the face before blocking Gaara's path. Gaara stopped and pushed Itachi out of the way with his sand. Itachi jumped and dodged the sand, landing near Gaara close enough to land a punch. Gaara growled and was about to push Itachi away with more sand when Ethan nearly sliced Itachi's hand off. Ethan glared at Itachi and continued the onslaught of attacks nearly cutting off more body parts. Gaara ran toward Hannah once more and knelt down to touch her shoulder. Itachi screamed and threw kunai at Gaara's back as Ethan tried to hit them out of the air but missed. Gaara heard his sand come up just as he touched Hannah's shoulder and the world went black.

Hannah was ten she was sitting on a swing looking at the sky as Naruto walked out of the academy. His head down as people glare at him. Hannah just sat and watched; Gaara blinked and looked over to the left of the ten-year-old Hannah, where the older Hannah stared her eyes full of grief and regret at her ten-year-old self. The scene changed as Hannah was now 12; it was the scene of Akemi's death and for the first time Gaara saw Hannah running toward her friend kunai that was never thrown in her hand. Gaara once again saw Hannah's eyes filled with tears and regret when she could have saved her teammate but never did.

Gaara did the only thing that came to his mind as he charged forward and grabbed the older Hannah's hand before another scene could play. Hannah looked up at him in shock yet more tears seemed to well as Gaara saw another scene. Him pushing Hannah and her running instead of staying and trying to help him more to have been a true friend. He pulled away from Hannah surprised as another scene played. Her seeing him at the Chunin exams yet too scared to do anything about him.

_"Give her a better memory… one that you both share." _a voice whispered into Gaara's ear and desperate to help her he obeyed yet he wondered if it was Hannah's Spirit.

_"Yes… now hurry please!" _the voice said seeming to read his mind as he nodded and thought of the night they both had nightmares. Of the days, they spent together on the rooftops and with that last thought Gaara was pushed back into his body as Hannah's vision began to clear.

"Gaara! How's Hannah?!" Ethan asked as his swords clashed with Itachi's kunai. Itachi threw Ethan back and ran at Gaara before they all froze at what they heard... Laughing. They turned to see a dull-eyed Hannah with a light smile on her face and she was giggling at nothing. Itachi growled and ran at Gaara again but Ethan got in his way and punched Itachi square in the face.

"That's for my sisters!" Ethan cried as Itachi curled and held his face in his hands. Ethan growled and stomped on Itachi's right leg; they all heard the sickening snap as Ethan's foot connected to his leg.

"And that's for punching me in the face!" Ethan screamed and turned away from Itachi to Gaara who was helping Hannah up. They didn't notice that Itachi had made a shadow clone and was healing his injuries.

"I'm okay!" Hannah yelled pushing Gaara's hand away and rising to her feet quickly. Ethan looked at Hannah with concern that matched Gaara's. Hannah sighed as she looked from boy to boy.

"Really I'm fin- Shit!" Hannah swore as she ducked and kicking both Ethan and Gaara in the legs as they came down with her. Both boys looked at her in disbelief as a giant fireball sailed overhead.

"Gaara you need to go get help. Ethan go with him Itachi made a shadow clone and I don't know if he dismissed it or what. I'll hold him off." Hannah started as her brother looked at her crossly while Hannah gave him a confused look.

"Your plans usually always fail!" he yelled as Hannah gave him a half smile and a shrug at the truth in her brother's words.

Hannah sighed and gave him a look her eyes darting once to the direction of the village. Ethan sighed knowing that his sister was right before hitting Gaara's shoulder Gaara looked back and forth between the twins ready to object. Hannah frowned and looked at Gaara with both sadness and hope while Ethan's face just told him to hurry. Gaara nodded once as both boys ran off in the direction of Konoha.

Hannah sighed and looked up knowing that the fireball didn't come from Itachi. Hannah jumped to her feet and raced at Itachi. Swords drawn and ready she ran at him only to come to a slow stop as her blood dripped from her stomach. Sasuke smiled at where he knelt on the ground as he pushed his sword into Itachi, but also hitting Hannah cutting open her stomach as blood spilled out of her mouth.

There was too much blood in her throat and mouth so what Hannah did make was a straggled chocked scream as blood ran down river thick in her throat. Itachi smirked at Hannah's face as his little brother used in lighting charka and electrified both Hannah and Itachi. Sasuke smiled before pulling out his sword were it was buried to its hilt. Hannah shook blood away from her face before darting up into a tree and out of sight of the two brothers.

_'Fuck me! This is going to be a big problem!' _Hannah thought as her throat ran normal again and the stab wound closed. And the two brothers began to fight to the death.

**Oooohhh! **What's going to happen now? Will Gaara forgive Hannah? Will Itachi defeat Sasuke or was the battle with the twins too much? And what of Ethan's power? Well until the next chap review if the battle was nice! XD **Bye!**


	22. Attack On Konoha: Two Brothers One Lie

**So **back to the fight and be prepared for my take when Sasuke and Itachi fight! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all. Enjoy!

**Attack On Konoha: Two Brothers One Lie**

Hannah clutched her stomach while her sides still heaved as she remembered the electricity running though her body. Her throat was raw as she swallowed and tried to count each breath she took while she could feel her stomach acids lick at the hole burning her. She watched as Itachi whirled around and sent Sasuke flying with a punch to the face before the wound in his chest closed leaving nothing but a rip in the fabric.

Hannah leaned back against the firm trunk of the tree she was on. She wished that Ethan wouldn't come back; she didn't want any more family members being hurt. Even though both of the Uchiha brothers hated the Torres clan, they were still family. Hannah winced as the two brothers fought as though they didn't just want to kill each other but like they absolutely needed to kill each other. To hurt the other while she tried to heal the hole in her stomach.

**-Ethan & Gaara-**

They raced through the trees, Ethan going slow enough so Gaara could stay close. Gaara although ran as fast as he could to keep up with Ethan. Ethan's heart hurt as he glanced back at where he left his sister. He hated himself for leaving her once again. He knew that she had been badly hurt in her fight with Itachi. Now she was fighting him alone and Kisame could wake up at any moment. Ethan shook his head and kept running knowing the faster he ran the faster he would be able to help his sister.

Gaara watched Ethan's eyes change from anger to grief to worry then no emotion showed at all. He knew that Ethan was worried about Hannah. Gaara looked forward and felt a wave of bitterness and worry hit him.

_'Hannah lied to me; why should I still care about her?... I hope she's alright.' _Gaara thought, his emotions betraying him as he ran and he knew that he was being unfair to Hannah but he couldn't help being mad. She is his close friend though so of course he would worry more than necessary.

_'She is my friend this isn't going to stop that... right?' _Gaara thought and remembered his dream of Hannah disappearing and shook his head.

_'No Hannah is and will always be my friend, no matter what!' _Gaara thought and surprised himself as he found the energy to run faster. Ethan stopped and Gaara saw that they had reached the edge of the tree line. Ethan looked at Gaara and nodded to him.

"I have to go now, be careful if anything happens to you, Hannah and Auntie Mel would kill me. Also Auntie Mel is Tsunade by the way, and Gaara, you may resent Hannah now but know this…my sister believes that your her best friend, so please don't hurt her by betraying her trust… she didn't want this… we didn't want this." Ethan said muttering the last part to himself quickly and before Gaara could reply he turned and ran faster than he did with Gaara. Surprising the flame-headed Kazekage with his sudden burst of agility and speed.

Ethan didn't look back as he ran; he didn't care what happened with Gaara now that he did his job. All that mattered was helping his sisters as he ran faster remembering Millie and Eve tied up under a tree and Kisame, still knocked out. Gaara nodded in the direction Ethan went as he disappeared from sight and was lost to the trees.

"I promise that I will not end my friendship with Hannah. She is my best friend and no one else can say otherwise." Gaara muttered to himself before he turned and ran to get help for the twins.

**-Forest Of Death-**

Hannah watched as Itachi spat blood in Sasuke's face blinding him before he broke Sasuke's right arm. Sasuke twisted in agony then he turned and punched Itachi in the stomach. Hannah could hear the breaking and cracking of ribs as Itachi belted out a scream. Hannah tensed as whirled around to a stand from the crouch she was in. Sword drawn and ready she relaxed as she looked at her brother.

Ethan blinked from where the tip of Hannah's sword that lightly touched his nose. Hannah smiled warmly at her brother before they both sat and leaned against the tree.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked using sign language; Hannah nodded, and smiled once more at her brother. They couldn't risk their positions being given away by talking.

"Fine you were gone for only ten minutes." Hannah signed back as Ethan nodded once in understanding. They turned to see Itachi launch a giant fireball at Sasuke who dodged before throwing one of his own. They both shuddered at the hate and despise that ran full in the brother's eyes. Hannah shook her head and turned to Ethan.

"Family members should never fight like that. No matter what." Hannah signed and Ethan nodded in agreement.

Hannah handed her brother a small pocket mirror as he checked his eyes. Giving the mirror back to Hannah she checked her own eyes before returning the mirror back to her pocket. There were times when the Spirit's power would fade and it would have dire consequences. That had happened to Ethan once while on a mission and he came close to death from all the pain it caused.

"I have one question Itachi!" Sasuke screamed as he ran at his brother sword drawn as he slashed at Itachi hoping that he could get a finishing hit. Itachi stood still as Sasuke charged and then leaped over his brother's sword. Grabbing Sasuke he threw him where he bounced and skidded before he crouched and signed three hand signs.

"Chidori." Sasuke stated before he charged at Itachi once more sword in his other hand.

Sasuke pushed his palm to the ground stating something the twins couldn't hear as the electricity was moving fast toward Itachi. Itachi stood in place as the twins watched willing him to jump or to run somewhere safe. In the last possible moment Itachi jumped up the in air.

Sasuke smiled and leaped at Itachi driving his sword once more into his brother's chest as blood poured out the exit wound. They slid toward the twins' tree Sasuke on top of Itachi twisting the sword as they crashed leaving a sickly trail of blood. Itachi smiled at Sasuke before hitting him in the head. Then Itachi was in the other side of the clearing watching Sasuke with blank eyes. The Twins blinked and looked at each other, Itachi used a Genjutsu.

"Did you know that was a Genjutsu?" Ethan signaled as Hannah shrugged as they turned back to the battle.

"I guess we can get pulled into them but we can't have them directly cast on us." Hannah signed back as Ethan shrugged in agreement before he nodded back to the fight.

"Yes Sasuke, what is your question?" Itachi said a grim and withdrawn smile placed firmly on his lips. Before he was once again stabbed in his chest from behind and a stream of blood ran though that wound as well. The twins blinked and looked at Sasuke who stood in the middle of the clearing as he dissolved into snakes. Blood poured out of the real stab wound and out of Itachi's mouth. They noticed that the wound was to make the enemy suffer for it didn't hit any vitals. Sasuke stood behind his brother shaking his head.

"You piece of shit. I'm not a kid anymore but I do have I one question." Sasuke said as he twisted his sword causing Itachi to spit out more blood as to gasp in pain. Both Hannah and Ethan had to force each other down to stop themselves from running to stop their younger second cousin.

"Who is the other Sharingan user?" Sasuke asked as Itachi merely smiled and shook his head. Sasuke twisted the sword even more causing Itachi to scream in pain as a river of blood flowed out of his mouth.

"Madara Uchiha... Is that the reason you avoided any of my vitals?" Itachi stated before he chuckled causing Sasuke to twist the sword in a complete circle out of anger. The twins winced but forced themselves to watch in case they missed something.

"Don't fuck with me he was a founder of the Leaf, he should be long dead!" Sasuke screamed as Ethan and Hannah turned to each other.

"We have to help him." Ethan signed but to his surprise Hannah shook her head. Her eyes where grim as she started to sign back.

"We can't interfere, its Sasuke fight... it may be for the wrong reasons but this is a fight between brothers." Hannah's eyes where firm as Ethan swallowed, his chest was tight as they turned back to see Sasuke zap lighting toward the sky in anger.

"Fuck you! You acted that way to test me! You were my older brother!" Sasuke cried as Itachi shook his head.

"That's exactly what I wanted you to think and that Madara wants you to think that he's dead also." Itachi said as Sasuke growled once more as Itachi snapped his fingers and they appeared on separate sides of the field again. The twins breathed a sigh of relief for their older second cousin as Itachi smiled at Sasuke once again.

"These eyes are causing me to go blind my brother... are you sure that you want this?" Itachi asked as Sasuke laughed and slowly walked toward Itachi. They met half-way in the field as Itachi and Sasuke's faces went blank.

"I just want to know the other secret of the Sharingan." Sasuke stated as Itachi rolled his head back to laugh he smiled at his brother as a crazed look began to enter his eyes.

"There is one more secret." Itachi said as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me." Sasuke said as Itachi laughed at his brother's face again, he shook his head as he lowered his voice.

"The secret is for one to have gained the Sharingan is to kill his friend but to have it forever... they must kill their family members." Itachi said and finished with a psycho smile on his face as he attacked Sasuke his hands always reaching for his eyes. The twins' eyes widened and their mouth dropped open at the craziness of the Uchiha Clan.

They began the fight then Sasuke leaping back away from Itachi's out reaching hands. He growled and started to throw shuriken after shuriken at the man he once called his brother. Itachi smiled and threw his own shuriken, each of his hitting Sasuke's making all of them go in different directions but away from themselves.

The twins had to use their charka to cling to the side of the branch to avoid being hit by the countless shuriken. The brothers sprang at each other as Itachi pushed Sasuke away. Sasuke flew into a tree and before he could fall all the way from the middle of the now bent tree trunk Itachi was there. Pinning one arm behind his head and the other with his hip, Itachi held Sasuke's eye open before he asked for forgiveness. Both Hannah and Ethan looked away as Sasuke screamed in pain.

When they looked back Sasuke's eye was floating in a jar with Itachi holding it. Itachi smiled grimly as Sasuke's curse mark activated and a shadow clone had to hold Sasuke as Itachi walked forward for the other one. Sasuke smiled as the twins blinked suddenly it was Itachi on the ground and Sasuke had both of his eyes. They exhaled a breath looking at each other they shook their heads out of intense relief. Both Itachi and Sasuke still had their own eyes.

"We didn't just want to puke and we will never talk about this again, agreed." Hannah and Ethan smiled at the exact same thing they signed before they turned to the fight. Both brothers stood as Itachi closed one eye and activated Amaterasu.

Both the Twins leaned closer as Itachi focused his charka. They knew the legend of that jutsu, that it burned everything that enters the field of vision to cinders with a fire that was unholy as the devil. They watched as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother. Itachi started to clap as Sasuke threw a giant windmill shuriken, Itachi blinked before another shuriken flew right on top of that one.

Itachi fell to the ground and pushed himself up safely in between the two shuriken before Sasuke pulled some string. Itachi's and the twins' eyes widened as the shuriken broke into pieces and stab Itachi in the leg. Sasuke smiled as Itachi tried to focus on his brother. The twins saw that the attack was Sasuke's last shuriken attack and that Itachi's eyes were going hazy as he put a hand to his head causing Sasuke to snicker.

Almost instantly Sasuke started to sign and Itachi winced as he tried to jump, out of Sasuke's jutsu. The twins turned their faces away as a giant fireball flew past the tree causing it to turn a nasty shade of midnight black. As Itachi jumped Sasuke jumped up with a Chidori already activated Itachi gasped in surprise as Sasuke let out a battle cry hoping to end this.

This attack sent Itachi flying but as he flew he used his own water jutsu putting out Sasuke's fire. The Twins finally looked at the now charred scene at the bottom of the field as the fire crackled and hissed against the water sprayed out of Itachi's mouth. When the fire finally subsided and Itachi landed Sasuke's curse mark was activated and a demon wing was sprouted black and burned. Sasuke muttered something about little burns not stopping him while Itachi slid a few more inches back.

The twins watched as both brothers start the same series of signs and took the same amount of breath. Both letting out an enormous fireball, the fireball gave on neither side. Hannah closed her eyes and a shield of water protected the Twins as Ethan continued to watch for his sister. He watched as Sasuke's flame pushed Itachi's back and Itachi's eye drip blood as he finally activated Amaterasu.

Sasuke's eye went wide with horror as Itachi's jutsu pushed his fire back. He knew his brother was about to incinerate him and he couldn't do anything to stop it, but continue to let flames pour out of his mouth. Itachi closed his eye as Sasuke's jutsu ended. Ethan tapped Hannah's shoulder and she opened her eyes as he started to sign.

"He smothered the fire with his own demonic fire!" Ethan signed rapidly but Hannah's eyes fell away from his hands and back to the battle as she nodded to what was happening at their feet.

Sasuke had charged at his weakened brother who opened his eye once more and looked at his brother. They watched as Sasuke tried to run away but the black flames where faster and charged after him. Itachi's eye looked like a blood-red moon at how big it was. The flame had reached Sasuke and had devoured him as the twins stared at Itachi.

Itachi closed his eye and panting he walked toward Sasuke's unburned head reaching for his little brother's eyes when a sudden 'poof' happened. Itachi gasped out of surprise as Sasuke disappeared. The twins looked around as Itachi crumpled holding his eye. That's when they heard it.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" and they all turned to see a fully curse marked Sasuke and a giant fireball shot past Itachi who had to jump and roll to dodge the onslaught of fireballs.

Itachi jumped and rolled but was tired from his Amaterasu that his reflexes where slow. He wasn't capable of dodging all the fireballs as one hit and burned his arm. Crying out in pain when he landed the field was now completely covered with ash and dried dirt. The only moisture there would be that of blood by the time the battle was finished.

Itachi held his injured arm as his Sharingan disappeared from his right eye. He knelt out of exhaustion due to his chakra level being so down. Sasuke chuckled and knelt down and panted from the onslaught of fireballs at Itachi. Both the twins could see that the brothers where almost out of chakra.

"Looks like you don't have enough charka left brother... neither do I this will be my last jutsu... and it's impossible to avoid," Sasuke stated and chuckled some more as lightning crackled in the sky. The twins looked up and saw that the thunder clouds only covered their section of the fields. Millie and Eve where still safe for the time being.

The twins gulped as Itachi's eyes widened and stared at his brother as rain started to pour on the battlefield of ash. Sasuke stood there as though the rain meant nothing to him while Itachi looked up at the sky. Ethan and Hannah nodded as Hannah looked at the sky and Ethan kept an eye on Sasuke.

Both Itachi and Hannah watched in awe as electrify shot out of the clouds and as Hannah watched the sky Ethan watched the ground. He saw Sasuke was building up an enormous amount of lightning chakra. The twins gasped as they figured out that Sasuke was using the thunder clouds to build up the energy to use a giant lightning jutsu. Sasuke smiled at Itachi and shook his head.

"This Jutsu is going to go right through your head, because that's exactly where I'm going to let it go." Sasuke said and started waving his hand as the lighting followed.

"Now die." Sasuke muttered and brought his arm down the lightning following as all Itachi could do was look up with wide eyes at his certain demise.

The twins looked away from the blast of light that was the lightning not wanting to be blinded with the white-hot flash. When the light dimmed away they saw Sasuke staring at his brother's body. They saw Itachi was face down as Sasuke smiled as he de-activated his Sharingan. That was when Itachi started to get up and blood dripped out of his mouth. He stood revealing a purple glowing figure that wrapped around him. They watched as Itachi smiled from inside the ribcage of the creature and nodded to Sasuke.

"You are strong but I think it's time for my last jutsu too. Behold Susano'o." Itachi said smiling as the beast stood to a full stand.

"What? Susano'o?" Sasuke questioned while the twins gaped at the huge creature Itachi had summoned.

"Yes Susano'o it was activated along with my other jutsu's... Sasuke I hope you have another jutsu left because the sky is clearing and Susano'o can't be stopped." Itachi suggested pointing to the sky while the creature stood wrapped around him ready to kill.

The twins looked up to see the storms cloud separating to give off streaks of light. Sasuke gulped and straighten his stance before he fell to his knees clutching his back and shouting out against the five giant snakes that busted out of him. The Twins gasped as Itachi calmly rolled his shoulders and proceeded forward. Susano'o following leaving a giant fire ablaze in its tracks.

Itachi watched as Orochimaru popped out of one of the snake's mouths he was covered in slime and laughing as he puked up his sword. The twins gagged at Orochimaru and watched as Itachi moved his arm in a slicing motion. Susano'o followed with his sword and cut Orochimaru in half. Orochimaru laughed but that was soon cut off as he was forced and sealed back into Sasuke. Itachi smiled before he tensed as he shook his head.

"Sasuke I hope you didn't think that would actually work. Prepare to die now foolish little brother." Itachi spat as Sasuke still clutched his shoulder.

The two brothers looked at each other, Sasuke with onyx eyes no longer red and Itachi with blank eyes showing signs of blindness. Itachi smiled and started to say something when his heart almost gave out. He clutched his chest and covered his mouth as blood poured out of it. He fell to his knees coughing and gasping in pain as Sasuke gaped. Sasuke blinked and thinking fast took out and threw a kunai hoping that somehow it would hit home.

An explosion sounded in the air as Sasuke and the twins watched as Itachi stood weak but alive and protected by Susano'o. Sasuke taking out a scroll tried his best to ward off his brother but Susano'o deflected all the items as Itachi continued to walk forward in his uninterrupted slow pace.

Sasuke began to grow more in fear as Itachi covered more ground. Sasuke was pressed up against a tree as Itachi smiled his dull eyes blood-red as he poked Sasuke in the forehead leaving a trail of blood on his face before collapsing. Sasuke looked at the bright sunny sky as bright streaks filled it; he smiled blood dripping out of his eyes before he collapsed as well as Itachi.

Hannah and Ethan jumped down out of the tree and on to the battlefield made of ash. The burnt remains of trees, brushes and other various things lay littered around them. Hannah knelt next to Itachi and Sasuke examining their wounds before she quickly summoned two bubbles of water. One on each hand Hannah looked back and forth between the two brothers not sure which one to heal first.

"Heal Sasuke first he probably had the most damage." Ethan said as he drew his only sword left and took stance to protect Hannah while she was healing.

"What do you think those bright lights where?" Hannah asked as she healed the heavy damage from Sasuke. He had broken at least three ribs and cracked a few other bones as well yet that seemed small in comparison to his other injuries.

He was internally bleeding and his eyes had taken a lot of damage. She let the bubbles soak into his body as they glowed keeping her hands an inch away from his body she brought her hands up and down. Wounds on his skin healed cleanly leaving few scars in its place. Ethan watched from the corner of his eye before he shrugged and focused on the tree line once more.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I think Naruto defeated Pain though." Ethan said as Hannah stopped and looked at her brother in confusion.

"What makes you say that?" she asked as she raised the two bubbles gently out of Sasuke's body. Turning to Itachi, Ethan tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to their group of friends watching with horrified faces as Hannah began to heal Itachi.

"That's what." Ethan said sighing and coming to a stand as Hannah released her two bubbles and wiped her eyes. It was too late; Itachi was gone; Ethan took a shaky breath as Hannah bent down to close the dead-man's eyes once and for all.

Gaara couldn't believe what he saw as he, Naruto, Hinata, and everyone else walked out of the trees to see Hannah healing both the Uchiha brothers. Naruto completely stopped and stared at his fallen friend on the ground, although thanks to Hannah was healed and unconscious. He walked forward alone and stared at Sasuke blinking, he turned to the twins.

"Did you defeat Sasuke?" he asked his eyes wide with curiosity and wonderment if the twins had succeeded where he had failed before. The twins shook their heads and pointed to Itachi who Gaara realized must be dead, fore Hannah didn't bother to fully heal him.

"Itachi defeated Sasuke we just watched..." Ethan's voice trailed off as they looked at Itachi with sad and caring eyes. This shocked a few people in the crowd before they remember what Itachi had meant to the twins.

Naruto looked at them with confusion before Hinata walked up and looking at Hannah and Ethan with hopeful eyes. They nodded as Hinata whispered they're secret in Naruto's ear whose eyes widened in surprise. After Hinata was done Naruto looked at Hannah and Ethan as though he never seen them.

The twins looked down as Naruto to everyone's surprise grinned and hugged them both. They're heads shot up and stared at Naruto who was still hugging them with shock. Naruto released them and took a step back he nodded to them still smiling. Hannah and Ethan gaped as they realized what Naruto meant with the hug. That Naruto had accepted them and that he understood. The twins smiled and nodded thanks to Naruto before Sasuke moaned.

"What the-" his words where cut off when Naruto punched him full in the face and he went unconscious once more. the twins' faces where ones of shock and amusement. That was when everyone else walked forward and looked at the twins with questioning eyes.

"Okay I know we have a lot to explain, but first…Millie and Eve." Hannah said and the twins shot off after their little sisters. Ino screamed something unintelligible in frustration and followed the Twins, as well as everyone else.

Millie and Eve where still tied up but where awake and struggling against the ropes and gags. Ethan and Hannah were surprised for a second to see sand protecting them as they bent down and untied them. As everyone else arrived Hannah had already checked them over and had concern written across her face.

"Are you hurt?… Then I want you to run home as fast as you can." Hannah commanded urgently as Millie and Eve nodded fear in their big brown eyes. They tried to mutter something but Hannah shook her head and mentioned Kisame's name as they stiffened in fear before they nodded once more. With that they raced away only looking back once as Hannah sighed in relief at the fact her sisters were safe as her brother turned and sighing too they faced their friends.

"Okay we will tell you the truth about us, about everything, and the only thing we ask for is no interruptions, agreed?" Hannah asked as she and Ethan stood side by side as one by one the group nodded unsure of what to expect.

"We will explain but first let us tell our story." Hannah said and everyone nodded. The Twins looked at each other with both excitement and worry. They were going to tell the family secret that had been kept for almost 30 years. This is what frightened them and yet excited them the most.

**So** how was the battle? I think it was fast paced but… was it a good kind or were you just lost? Feedback would be helpful though! XD Also what will Hannah and Ethan say? Will their friends trust them or throw them to the curb? And what of Kisame? Until next time! **Bye!**


	23. Gaara's Choice

**So** the battle has ended but… what will the twins reveal and thank you all for the feedback! You guys are the best! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all. **Enjoy!**

**Gaara's Choice**

Gaara had no idea what to think. He had watched Hannah as she healed Sasuke an S-rank criminal and had watched as she shed tears over the now dead Itachi. Gaara also had no idea how he felt about this as well. He knew that her sisters could have been injured in the fight. He knew that the men before him were her family and yet… still he had no idea.

Gaara knew that Sasuke was her cousin and that he was important to her just as much as he was. Lastly he knew that Itachi was her other cousin and the fact of everything happening made him want to comfort her. Gaara remembered how Naruto put his arms around the twins accepting the fact and reason why. Yet Gaara couldn't get the fact she had betrayed him out of his head. Why couldn't he just forgive her already he wondered.

"We better start at the beginning. What exactly did Tsunade tell you about us?" Ethan asked as Gaara and Hannah's eyes finally meet for the first time.

Hannah fought the urge to flinch at Gaara's cold beautiful blue-green eyes. She wanted him to acknowledge their friendship in some way but all she got was indifference in his eyes. His eyes wanted to know why she didn't tell him sooner. Hannah swallowed as Ino answered Ethan's question and forced herself to look away from her once called best friend.

"Well she said that you guys weren't human and that you hated us which is the reason you never told us and- WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" Ino screamed as the tears she had been holding back surfaced and exploded around her eyes as they fell.

Hannah and Ethan gave each other a sad look before Chouji calmly took Ino by the shoulders and lead her away. He told Hannah and Ethan the real version as Ino finally calmed down. Gaara looked at Ino and felt a mixture of relief and jealously; relief because someone finally said what they all thought and jealously for he wasn't the one who said it.

"Ah so she just told you the basics." Ethan said as the group exchanged confused glances. Hannah and Ethan sighed as they turned to their friends.

"Okay here goes; the second Hokage was our great-grandfather. The thing with the Spirits, yeah, that's true. Our clan has pretty good chakra control but like Aunt Mel said it skipped generations." Ethan started as his sister took hold of the conversation.

"But it's not what you think. Our powers... we never wanted them. Of course if we actually had the choice we may have chosen them, or like Ethan, he would have chosen death. We were told that before we were born our father loved our mother...but of course he really didn't and he just wanted her, well I mean, the real Kekkei Genkai." Hannah finished and Ethan started once again.

"The power also comes at a price also instead of using chakra a Spirit uses its energy. Basically like chakra but it doesn't come back for a Spirit." Everyone exchanged confused glances once more at Ethan's part of the speech as Hannah sighed.

"Think of it this way, when you run you use your energy. Now if you get tired while running that means you're losing energy, after a rest it comes back and you feel better. For a Spirit it doesn't work that way. When they use their energy it doesn't comeback. That is also the reason for the pain." Hannah said while Ethan jumped in before anyone could ask.

"The pain is when the Spirit takes its energy back. We use the Spirits energy every time we use its power. It needs energy so it takes our energy right back. The power also has a time limit so if your Spirit runs out of energy you lose its power, it doesn't die but it immediately takes your energy. It is actually really painful when that happens and it happens every time we even use the energy." Ethan explained while Ino's hand shot up.

"So why do you use it all the time? Why not stop?" Ino asked betrayal still shinning in her sky blue eyes as Ethan and Hannah smiled knowingly.

"To keep up the act. As long as we don't use too much of its energy and the moment isn't too long away, to give back its energy we can handle it. That's why you never see us use the Spirit's energy so much and why you never see us when the pain hits." Hannah explained as everyone nodded their understanding yet still a bit hesitant.

"So your clan isn't even a real clan?" Neji asked Hannah and Ethan sighed at Neji's response, knowing only he would be the one who would ask that.

"Actually it's a clan but it barely passes for one." Ethan explained as Neji nodded and the twins looked hopeful at the fact that their friends were accepting their responses.

"Any more questions?" Hannah asked as Sakura's hand shot up. Hannah pointed to her with a confused look on her face as Sakura glared at her.

"What are the rules that prevented you to help us with your _cousin_?" Sakura said lacing venom in the last word as Hannah winced and rubbed the back of her neck. Gaara remember the other scar and wondered if it had anything to do with this.

"We have a big family and some of them end up leaving the village one way or another. So the rule is that if someone were to leave the village they could be left alone for two years. If they didn't return the closest person to them in our family would be sent to retrieve them. If they had no wish to come back they would be left alone unless they posed a threat to the village. Then the Torres Clan would personally send a squad to eliminate the person." Ethan explained as Hannah looked away guilt in her gaze as Sakura charged at them with another question.

"It's been more than two years! Where the hell was that so-called squad!" she screamed as Hannah closed her eyes grief thick in her throat and guilt clear in her eyes as she met Sakura's eyes.

"There was no squad… because I messed up." Hannah muttered quietly as she wrapped her arms around herself as she began to tell the story of what happened.

**-Flashback-**

_Hannah ran through the trees after her cousin, Chouji, Kiba, and the others were already picked up and sent home to he treated for injuries. Her patrol had just got home when the news that Sasuke Uchiha had left the village. Hannah went straight to the elders of her clan for permission to go after her cousin. She knew the rules and wasn't surprised when they said she couldn't go. Ethan was at the hospital for injuries he got on the way home from some bandits, and Akemi…Hannah shook her head and kept running she didn't want to remember her dead friend._

_'I have to stop Sasuke! Naruto, please, did you weaken him enough?' Hannah thought as she pelted though the tree tops wind whispering in her ears to turn around before it was too late._

_She panted as she reached the clearing she looked around for any sign but saw none. The rain that still poured had washed them all away. Hannah looked and taking a breath she activated her Spirit. It always seemed to help her gaze and it wasn't long before a faded outline of a footprint was shown. She smiled and ran toward the direction of the trees._

_"Sasuke!" Hannah called as she finally spotted her cousin. Sasuke whirled around his clothes tattered and newly wetted blood soaked into them. He looked at his cousin as she smiled and pushed the same strand of hair out of her face._

_"I found you! Are you okay? Come on let's go back to the village!" Hannah called over the pouring rain as Sasuke growled and took a step back._

_"NO! Don't you get it I'm not going back to the pathetic village!" Sasuke cried and pulling out a kunai slashed at Hannah who dodged and looked at her cousin with eyes wide with both concern and surprise._

_"But Sasuke your injured and you don't need to kill Itachi! Please come back to the family-" Hannah's plead was cut off as Sasuke screamed at her._

_"That family diluted my blood! I hate you and your family! You can all go to hell!" Sasuke screamed and Hannah had to duck as he continued to attack her._

**-End of Flashback-**

"We fought for a while and eventually he knocked me out. He was weak and I couldn't even beat him, he even managed to give me a scar." Hannah said her eyes to the ground as Ethan sighed and looked at Sakura's face her green apple eyes wide with surprise.

"I gave you a scar?" Sasuke asked he had woken up sometime in Hannah's story and Naruto wanted to knock him out again but Sakura had some handcuffs no one could get out of without the key. Also being impossible to break there was no way for Sasuke to get free.

"Yes." Hannah's reply was short as Sakura's eyes narrowed in disbelief. The Torres girl had already lied once and Sakura still wasn't so easy to trust her.

"Show us. I want proof." Sakura said as Hannah gave a small nod of agreement to Sakura before she turned around.

Tugging down the navy blue turtleneck and pushing her vest down a bit she lifted her hair. Everyone said nothing as they could plainly see the jagged lines on the back of Hannah's neck. A tiny cross of scars on her almond skin smooth and hairless as Hannah suppressed a sigh.

"This is from our father's knife, that separates his soul from our Spirits and that would kill us." Hannah said pointing to the horizontal scar before she pointed to the vertical twin scar. "This is from you, dear cousin." Hannah finished with a hiss as let go of her hair and pulling her shirt back in place turned to everyone her eyes both hard yet sad.

"So are you happy Sakura? You just like hurting our family members don't you?" Ethan sneered as Sakura looked at him with confusion and Hannah with surprised eyes at his harshness.

"Ethan." Hannah said her voice wearing a warning tone as her eyes darted to an angry Sakura and then to Sasuke who stared at the ground where he sat. Ethan smirked and waved his hand at his sister to be quiet before he continued.

"You tortured Sasuke you know. He loved for so long and he knew you loved him too. But he felt as though you loved Naruto more, that's why he acted so cold. He wanted to keep you safe that way too so Itachi wouldn't take you from him like his parents. You could have tried harder and could have at least told him sooner. In fact if you did tell him sooner instead of the night he left he would have stayed. He left to kill Itachi but he was also leaving to get stronger to protect you Sakura. You have always been his cherry blossom. He told us this in a letter we got last year believe it or not. But we pretty much already knew, and now you're hurting my sister almost like you hurt our cousin." Ethan said as he opened his mouth to say more Hannah slapped a hand over his mouth once she recovered enough to walk over to him, but it was too late the damage was done.

Sakura blinked, Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke closed his eyes and kept his head down. Everyone turned to the traitor Uchiha as Sakura knelt in front of him. Sasuke looked up into those bright jade eyes he always loved. Now that they were looking for it they saw how Sasuke's black eye softened toward Sakura as she swallowed.

"Is it true?" Sakura breathed as her scent bathed Sasuke making him drunk with it. Sasuke took a deep breath letting her scent soak into him not knowing when he could breathe it again. He looked at Sakura eyes taking a mental picture before he looked away and closed his eyes not saying a word. Sakura growled she had enough as she hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow what the-" Sasuke's swear was cut off as Sakura punched him in the face and he went out like a light. Sakura wiped her hands together and looked to Ethan who froze shifting his weight toward the trees in case he needed to run but all Sakura did was nod to him.

"Uh... any more questions?" Hannah asked before Sakura could change her mind and kill her brother for what he said. Everyone looked in confusion before a voice broke the silence; Hannah wished instantly that it would just stay quiet though.

"Yeah, um why are you still here?" Matsuri asked as she walked up from the middle of the group. She looked at Hannah then Ethan who blinked in confusion at her question.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked as Matsuri raised an eyebrow at him and looked at Hannah.

"Actually I was talking to you slut of a sister over here." Matsuri said nodding across to Hannah as Ethan eyes flickered and he opened his mouth to tell off Matsuri when Hannah looked at him and basically told him that this was her fight.

"First of all I'm not that and second I don't really understand." Hannah said slowly but Matsuri just laughed and shook her head.

"You know exactly what you are and I'm not even going to say it, but you might as well get out of here because no one here is going to want to be your friend anymore." Matsuri said while Hannah rolled her eyes and smirked yet it was just an act and she knew that her friendships with the group before her was hanging by a thread.

"Actually Matsuri you're mistaken. First I can't leave because I'm already home. Second they all are my friends but you because you keep acting this way." Hannah replied while Matsuri glared before she broke out in a smile.

"Actually I think it would be better for you to hear what we all think of you now." Matsuri said while Hannah sighed and shook her head.

"And that is what exactly?" Hannah said rolling her eyes once more as Matsuri's face went blank and she looked at Hannah with the same blank eyes.

"A freak," Matsuri said simply while Hannah froze for a minute and looked at Matsuri in confusion. She wasn't exactly sure why the word hit a chord in her but anger and something else stirred inside her as Hannah took a step back afraid of what she might do.

"Matsuri I would stop if I where you." Hannah said slowly as Matsuri smiled and smirked at her reaction thinking she was scaring the higher ranked ninja before her.

"Actually I have another question, does you niece even know? If she doesn't I don't blame you for not telling her. I can't imagine her hatred for you if she knew what you are." Matsuri said, her hand where up as though it wasn't exactly a big deal. Hannah gasped at the mention of Susie and Ethan's mouth dropped at the words. Another chord was hit and Hannah wondered what instrument she was since Matsuri clearing was playing her.

"Stop Matsuri." Hannah said she voice was firm though her eyes suggested that on the inside she wasn't okay.

"No! You're a freak and no one knew in fact, I just can't believe I was jealous of you. You didn't even tell Gaara! I can tell by the way he looks at you now; it's the same way he looks at me. You aren't just a freak are you? You're a monster." Matsuri said simply while Hannah finally did what Matsuri wanted, she snapped.

'Monster but I'm not- But I watched Itachi die, Sasuke go evil, I might as well be responsible for Millie and Eve! Maybe I am a monster. Including the fact I lost Gaara... why does it all hurt so much!?'

Hannah held in a groan as her head started to hurt and the pain was the last emotion needed as she felt herself go over the edge.

"I'M SORRY!" Hannah screamed as tears poured down her face. She couldn't take it as she looked at all the surprised faces of her so-called friends turned and ran.

Matsuri now frozen at what Hannah did was unable to stop Ethan from almost tackling her to the ground. Ino had jumped in the way just in time knowing full well that Ethan hated hurting people when he was angry. While everyone watched as Ino kept a struggling Ethan from a terrified Matsuri, Gaara ran after Hannah.

_'Damn it Hannah! I just got you back and now you're running away again! It doesn't matter what Matsuri says were still friends!' _Gaara thought angrily as he ran as fast as he was capable of through the trees. Meanwhile Ethan was giving Matsuri an ear full.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you? You fucking stupid ass bitchy whore!" Ethan screamed at Matsuri as he charged at her again only being held back by Ino. Matsuri flinched and took several steps away from the angry Ethan.<p>

"I-I di-didn't mean to ma-make her cry I swear!" Matsuri stuttered as she looked around with hopeful eyes hoping that someone would come to her defense.

"No you wanted to make her cry! She said for you to stop but you didn't! You're a-" Ethan started again but Ino cut him off as she placed a hand over his mouth. Ethan glared at Ino who returned it fully before she spoke.

"Matsuri first of all you're a bitch and so shut up. Second, Ethan why the hell aren't you going after your sister!" Ino yelled turning from Matsuri to Ethan who calmed and shook his head smiling grimly.

"Because a certain red-head already went after her." He stated as everyone looked around, realizing indeed that Gaara was gone.

_'Gaara you still picked Hannah over me? Hannah who lied to you over and over again... You still picked her over me? Why?' _Matsuri thought as she sunk to her knees and placing her hands over her eyes started to weep at the fact that Gaara once again chosen Hannah.

* * *

><p>Gaara continued to run as Hannah finally started to come into view. She was slowing due to the fact that she had to wipe her eyes from her tears and couldn't really do that while running. Gaara didn't stop until he was at least a few feet from the still weeping Hannah.<p>

"Hannah?" he called softly as he watched Hannah tense before she whirled around. Hannah's eyes were going red as she looked at Gaara; his heart hurt at her tears and wanted her to stop crying.

"Gaara I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner and-" Hannah cut off her more tears fell from her eyes. Gaara couldn't take it anymore and taking some steps forward took Hannah's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry that I-" Gaara cut off he hated himself for the moment that his pride was getting in the way from his to admit he was wrong. Hannah shook her head and taking her hand away looked at the sky, away from Gaara's sad beautiful eyes.

"You know this cursed gift is not just mine, it's Ethan's, Millie's, Eve's, Cece's, and even though I wished more than anything that it wasn't, it's now Susie's too. It just means that she's in even more danger, and I don't think that I can-" Hannah cut off knowing full well that if she said that she felt as though she wasn't strong enough to protect Susie it may as well be true. Gaara blinked and remember that Susie could control lightning something that no one in the Torres Clan could control until now.

"I'm sorry." Gaara said his voice low as though he was whispering. Hannah shook her head before she jumped backward to another tree branch away from Gaara.

"The funny thing is... losing your friendship is actually what hurts the most." Hannah said before more tears fell as she ran away yet not from Gaara but from the pain he brought. Gaara stood there for a second comprehending what Hannah said before actually moving his legs to a run.

_'She thinks where not friends anymore? We are friends right? Hannah we are friends and you're right too. It hurts too much to think that wouldn't be friends anymore.' _Gaara thought as his chest hurt so much he was pretty sure it was going to explode from the pain. It was the pain though that made him want to get to her faster, he wanted nothing more than to fix their friendship no matter what.

As Gaara ran through the trees Hannah finally stopped and turned left she walked to the closest tree before she took shelter on the other side of it. She swallowed as more tears flowed and let out a small sob. Hannah instantly froze she glanced around hoping that Gaara wasn't close enough for him to hear it. She wanted to be alone, she didn't want anyone to see her cry no matter what or who it was. Gaara froze as he heard a whimper and looking around finally found Hannah sitting up against a tree. He jumped down as Hannah closed her eyes and sighed, she didn't open her eyes as Gaara edge a bit closer to her.

Gaara who now stood in front of Hannah as she buried her face in her hands finally sat down next to her. Gaara watched as Hannah's shoulder shook from the quiet sobs didn't know how to exactly comfort someone. Gaara did the first thing that came to mind as he wrapped his arms around Hannah. Hannah froze for a second before she let Gaara guide her toward him as she laid her head on his chest. She looked up and Gaara who looked down at her in return. Both of them froze as they realized how close they actually where, that if either of them moved they would meet in an unexpected kiss.

"Are we still friends?" Hannah asked being the first one to turn away as she stared toward the trees instead of looking at Gaara hoping that his answer would ebb some of the pain.

Hannah fought the urge to close her eyes knowing that she would give into the feelings of happiness and regret. She loved that she was happy she didn't kiss Gaara; it meant they were just friends. She hated the regret though; knowing the regret to kiss him meant more than it should. Hannah focused on the tree taking in the details on the bark trying hard not to look at Gaara. She had a feeling if she looked now she wouldn't look at him but his lips. Gaara blinked as the same feelings as Hannah rose in his chest, and doing that same thing as Hannah and stared at the trees. He sighed as suddenly he pictured his lips on Hannah's and wondered of her lips would be as soft as they looked.

"… I think so." Gaara said hoping that Hannah wouldn't say anything more since her sounded throat was hoarse and raw from her crying.

"Thank you." Hannah whispered as she leaned her head back against his chest in the same spot as before. Gaara blinked and even though he didn't want to ask he knew he had to.

"For what?" He watched as Hannah let out a small smile before she closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest. Gaara fought the urge to groan at how wrong it was that being like this with her felt so right.

"For still being my friend... and for being there when I needed you... You're my best friend Gaara, thank you." Hannah said as she swallowed unsaid words she wondered what else she could say but nothing at all came to mind. Gaara blinked and closed his eyes as a mixture of emotion rained down.

Gaara felt happy that they were still friends but there was something more than that. It felt as though Hannah was holding something back but Gaara wasn't sure what it was. He liked the way it felt to hold Hannah in his arms. It felt right like when he held her hand and whatever they did together just felt right. Gaara however didn't know that Hannah had the exact same feelings. She felt as though she should say more or something, but she couldn't. The two best friends couldn't tell what exactly what they were feeling as Hannah leaned more into Gaara and as he leaned more into the tree.

"Can we stay a little longer? I don't want to go back yet with Itachi and... I know it's selfish but please?" Hannah asked as she sighed and blinked away tears before she closed her eyes once more. Ready to just forget this day ever came and had actually happened. Gaara understood what she meant she didn't want to face everyone yet she just wanted to have a little peace to get her emotions under control if just for a second he nodded and let out a small sigh as Hannah's body relaxed more against his the same right and wrong feelings returning to his chest.

_'Just for a little while...' _he thought and looked once more at Hannah before he closed his eyes and let his mind go blank. He didn't realize how much time had passed until he opened his eyes and saw that the sun was beginning to set. Gaara blinked and looked down at Hannah ready to tell her that it was time to go when he realized that she was... sleeping. He looked at her face and wondered if he would ever name that expression she wore when his cell vibrated.

"Hello." Gaara said in the phone as he turned his face away from Hannah hoping he didn't talk loud enough to wake her.

"Hey it's Ethan, if Hannah's sleeping you might want to get her home now. Mom's getting worried cause it's getting really late so you might want to hurry, I'll tell you the address okay?" Ethan spoke into the phone as Gaara sighed and turned his head around stiff from being in the same position for so long.

"Okay see you soon." And with that Hannah's brother ended the call as Gaara sighed. He knew how Hannah felt now he didn't want to leave either.

Gaara wanted to stay and just hold Hannah if just for a second longer but knew they had to leave and a bed would be better suited for Hannah. Carefully Gaara picked her up careful to kept her head in the usual spot as he moved his arm to under her knees. He let his sand whirl around them as he glanced at Hannah once more when suddenly it clicked and Gaara blinked as he finally realized the expression Hannah wore while she slept was.

_'Peaceful... that what she looks like... she looks peaceful.' _Gaara mouth betrayed him as he smirked a bit and the sand covered them as the darkness descended.

**-Hannah's Room-**

Gaara didn't know why but he held his breath as he laid Hannah down gently on her bed; a mattress with different colored and random sheets thrown together. With mix matching pillow cases of cobalt blues and neon oranges and blankets of different colors like wood brown and deep crimson. Hannah laid there for a second before she sat up and throwing off her shoes and unzipping her vest climbed under the covers and was asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Gaara blinked and looking around the room blinked at what covered the walls.

Pictures, a thousand pictures littered the walls as he looked; pictures of flowers, forests, shops, stores, animals, and even people almost everything imaginable. Gaara recognized a picture drawn from when Hannah was in the academy. It showed Hinata looking at Naruto who was yelling and how almost every girl was staring a Sasuke out of the corner of their eyes. He recognized Hannah and Ethan facing the way of the picture smiling while Iruka shouted back at Naruto. The picture didn't show who the drawer who Gaara expected to be Akemi. Gaara was still marveling at all the pictures, all the elegant details, when a soft knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. Turning he saw Ethan standing in the doorway gesturing for Gaara to follow him. Gaara blinked and walked toward Ethan leaving Hannah to sleep in her bed.

"Akemi drew all those. It took Hannah at least three years to find all the pictures due to all the long missions we kept being placed on. But that's what Hannah did to honor Akemi's memory. And it's sure is a hell of a lot better than what Renji did." Ethan explained while Gaara nodded as he followed the Torres out to the living room.

The room was a regular living room except it had chocolate-brown couches and an old wooden rocking chair in the corner. Toys piled up in the other corner and a flat screen T.V. loomed over from where they sat. The room was hard floor same as the hallway they walked down. The table in the room was just a standard coffee table as Gaara looked over at Ethan who sighed.

"So I'm going to guess that you and Hannah are still friends?" Ethan asked while Gaara gave him a sharp nod as Ethan smirked as other idea enter his head.

"And I'm sure you two shared a nice moment right?" he asked while Gaara thought for a moment then nodded and Ethan smile melted as he asked the one thing an older brother never wanted to hear.

"Did you kiss my sister Sabaku? Are you in love with her?" Ethan commanded while Gaara furiously shook his head no surprise clear in his sea-foam eyes at the question.

"We didn't kiss and I don't love Hannah." Gaara said as Ethan opened his mouth to say more when they were interrupted.

"Ethan." a small rasped voice called as both boys turned and gasped. Hannah was holding onto the wall with one hand the other place on her side. She was covered in bruises and her limbs looked misshapen, broken, and fractured. She looked up and gave them a small smile out of pity and she moved her hand to show all the blood pouring out of her injury. She opened her mouth to say something as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed and the ground rushed up to greet her once again.

**Ooohhh!** Twist ending! Also how was that moment with Gaara and Hannah? Hmm? Are you all mad they didn't kiss yet or were you expecting them not too? Review if you love the story so far! XD Until next time! **Bye!**


	24. Wounds & Goodbyes?

**Hello!** Welcome to another chapter of M- oh you all probably don't care so anyway on with the story/disclaimer once again! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all. **Enjoy!**

**Wounds &... Goodbyes?**

Gaara's sand caught Hannah as Ethan snapped out of his daze and rushed to take her from the sand. Picking her up in his arms, he placed his sister on the chocolate-brown couch before wrapping a nearby cloth around her wound. Ethan bent his head as he waited for the wound to close... but it didn't stop bleeding.

Ethan's head snapped up as he felt the dampness of blood on the cloth under his hand. Gaara was already moving toward her to help when he noticed the panic in Ethan's eyes. Gaara thought that it was something that happened whenever Hannah was injured in battle; he quickly realized it wasn't as Ethan bit his lip and picked up his sister again. Nodding to Gaara, he hefted Hannah on his back, which groaned and let out a strangled gasp from the movement, as the two boys started to run down the hall.

"Ethan? Hannah!" Gaara saw Linda's fear-stricken face as they ran past standing outside the door of Millie's room. Millie was sitting up in her bed with the door open. Ethan hoped that Millie didn't see Hannah, it was on thing to see their sister injured yet standing and smiling but another to she her unconscious, bleeding, and in pain.

"Where going to see how Sasuke is at the hospital and Hannah was feeling tired so I'm carrying her! Bye!" Ethan lied trying to look at his mom to give her a hint and to look forward at the same time. Gaara wanted to carry Hannah but he knew that Ethan was faster and he would get Hannah the help she needed sooner.

"Okay don't be out to long!" Linda called her voice had no concern but her eyes said a different story as she watched her children.

Linda's eyes were wide with terror and worry for her second oldest daughter. Ethan nodded and without looking back, he ran forward. Gaara somehow made it in front of him in time to pull open the door as Ethan raced out running almost as fast as Lee as he pelted toward the hospital. Yet as Gaara watched their bodies disappear on the horizon, he knew that Ethan was being careful; Hannah was his sister after all.

"Gaara," Linda's urgent voice stopped Gaara from racing after Hannah. He turned and looked at Hannah's mother the same dark hair and face yet they both looked so different. Gaara waited for Hannah's mother to catch her breath from running after the two boys.

"I'm not the ninja I used to be! I know what you did for Hannah. I just wanted to say thank you and Gaara, did she… was she in pain while you where with her?" Linda asked while Gaara shook his head 'no'. Linda eyes widened in fear again before they went to a standard blank stare. She bit her lip while Gaara asked a question he felt he already knew.

"What happens if she injured and has the pain?" Gaara asked while Linda looked at him with both a fear and worry. She shook her head and pointed to the door.

"I don't know but I wish I didn't need to... Go!" Linda's voice was quiet until she nodded to the door once more and Gaara without another word ran.

**-Hospital-**

"We are doing everything we can! Please just sit down," a nurse whispered frantically to Ethan who stood in front of the room where they were working on Hannah.

Ethan didn't want to sit but he knew that if he didn't listen to the nurse he might be thrown out of the hospital so he obeyed and sat in the farthest chair away from the room. Hospitals where crap to Ethan as he wanted for Hannah. He hated them with a passion to match Guy's passion for training. He closed his eyes and did his best to hold his breath of the disinfectant stink that littered the entire hospital. He wondered how Sakura could stand to work here even when she wasn't working she still came here.

_'Damn hospitals; they may help people but I still hate-' _Ethan paused mid thought; in the Torres Clan you barely ever use words like Hate or Love. They may be only four letters long but they where pretty powerful words. He wondered for a moment if he really did hate hospitals. The issue quickly ended as accidentally he took a deep breath and almost choked on the stench. It was decided, Ethan_ hated_ hospitals.

"Ethan?" Ethan's head shot up as it usually did whenever he heard Ino's voice. He fought off a grimace when he remembered what Hannah said about it, as he turned to where Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata stood. He nodded to them and kept his mouth shut unwilling to open it to the stink of the hospital.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked half suspicion half teasing and mostly out of curiosity. Ethan pointed to the room down the hall from where he sat. The girls gave him a confused look when a nurse burst out of the room. Sakura stopped her before she could disappear down the hall.

"Excuse me but who's in there?" Sakura asked pointing to the room the nurse had come out from. The nurse bit her lip before looking back down the hall.

"That Hannah Torres's room, excuse me but I have to go!" and with that the nurse left Ethan with the girls who turned at him and everyone except Hinata shot daggers at him.

Ethan placed a hand to his forehead before Gaara appeared. Ethan pointed to him catching his attention, before he pointed to the floor. Gaara blinked but understood he was supposed to sit here while Ethan left. Nodding to Ethan, Gaara stood and watched as Ethan ran out the door with the girls hard on his heels. Gaara shook his head and turned to the door he wondered what exactly was happening on the other side of it.

**-Hospital Room-**

Shizune panted as she poured more chakra into the wound. She was determined to close it as it finally began to heal Hannah when her back arched as she withered in pain. Her limbs were broken and fractured in every place and it seemed as if all the wounds she had received were coming back with each lash of pain. The bags of pain relief where almost empty while they waited for the nurse to return.

"Hannah please don't scream." Cece stated her gave up on her illusion as she continued to heal Hannah trying desperately to close the wound that refused to heal.

Cece's hair had gone back to its original color, dark brown with red highlights no blonde anywhere and her eyes where black like their mothers but with amber flecks. By far Cece had the prettiest eyes in the Torres clan, and with her paler complexion than her little sisters had. It was true that Genma got a nice catch indeed. Hannah groaned and opened her eyes to her older sisters beautiful ones

"... I'm sorry, Cece-" Hannah's voice was cut off as she struggled her hardest not to scream while the pain came at all sides. Cece bit her lip and closing her eyes poured more chakra into her body. Hannah body relaxed as the wound finally closed halfway so far the nearest it came Shizune noticed tiredly.

"You know it really does hurt…. I think I broke almost every bone in my… body." Hannah joked but gasped pinching forward as a nurse laid her back down. Cece couldn't help but smile at her sister's joke as she focused her chakra. Hannah smiled and looking Cece in the eye they shared a fleeting moment before another choked out scream emitted from her. Cece eyes widened when Tsunade walked in.

"Auntie Mel!" Cece said and cursed as she reverted to using Tsunade's old name. She glanced around wondering if any of the nurses noticed by the majority were trying to get Hannah to lie back down.

Tsunade blinked at the sight of Cece instead of Shizune and placed her hands over hers. She smiled and focused more chakra rapidly went though Hannah's body. Hannah relaxed as the wound now closed and her muscles around it started to heal as well. Tsunade gently pushed Cece's hands away and nodding to the door. Cece blinked before she took a deep breath changed her appearance and walked out leaving her younger sister to the hands of their aunt.

**-With Gaara-**

Gaara watched as Ethan took deep breaths of air as he walked outside. He watched until the door closed cutting off his view of what was happening to Ethan. He turned his head to the wall opposite of him when the door opened again. Gaara watched suppressing a smirk as his sister appeared and smacked Ethan on the back of his head.

Once more, the door closed before opening to Ethan being shaken back and forth by Tenten, Ino and Sakura while Hinata looked away from the sight. Hinata looked and with fear wondered if her friends where going to commit murder. Gaara shook his head before he turned away from the door for the last time. Ethan was probably going to be murdered within the next five minutes and he didn't want to be distracted.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" Gaara turned to see Naruto giving him a curious look as the blonde walked forward toward his friend.

Gaara had heard from several nurses passing on his way to Hannah's room that after celebrating the defeat of Pain Naruto had passed out from exhaustion. No one knew though that Sasuke had been dragged back to the village and was being kept under constant surveillance.

_'Of course they're not going to have a problem keeping that secret.' _Gaara thought and regretted the bitter thought as he started to explain to Naruto what happened to Hannah.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked at Hannah's door. The nurse that had left earlier came bustling back down the hall with three bags of a clear fluid in her arms. The bags where specially designed for an I.V. as she opened the door disappearing on the other side taking care not to open the door to expose the room. Naruto shook his head as Gaara finished before he sat down and sighed.

"Gaara are you still kind of bitter that the Twins didn't tell us?" Naruto asked as Gaara turned to him and blinked. Gaara studied him for a moment before he nodded. Pride was always a bitter thing to swallow.

"Yeah maybe they where going to tell us soon. I mean we told them about us..." Naruto's voice trailed off as he and Gaara looked at their feet. Gaara was free of being a demon holder while Naruto still had to bare the terrible curse of it.

"Well at least they had a better reason than us!" Naruto said eventually smiling at Gaara who nodded. The twins had kept their secret to protect their family who had to keep the secret in turn. Gaara for some reason felt a bit comforted in that, that Hannah didn't tell him just because she didn't trust him.

_'She did trust me... right?' _Gaara thought and sighed he look back to the door before he looked away unsure what to feel shame or distrust.

Ethan walked though the door looking shaken up with his vest hanging a bit off and was groaning while holding his head. Then the girls flew in pushing Ethan to the side and into a wall before they took places waiting for Hannah. Ethan shook his head at the sight of them as he sat and slouched in the chair tired of the situation and of being shaken to death.

It wasn't long before Neji came for Tenten for a so-called mission but they didn't leave. Lee just shouted about the youthfulness, Hannah had and that he's going to support her. Kiba didn't have an excuse as well as Shino. Temari dragged Shikamaru and Chouji came with to help his best friend. Kankuro said he was bored and that this was where the party was. They all sat waiting for Hannah except Neji and Gaara who stood. They sat in silence until the door opened to reveal a startled Shizune.

"Um..." Shizune's voice trailed off as Naruto jumped up and hugged her. She blinked and giving a puzzling look to Naruto, she gently pushed him away as he smiled brightly at her.

"I guess that I have even more sisters!" Naruto said Shizune blinked then smiled at the thought he had shouted aloud.

Naruto always thought of Shizune as an older sister and now with her having siblings just added even more to his family. Although everyone to Naruto who was a friend as a sibling. All the boys in the group as brothers and the girls as sisters. Hinata however was Naruto's true love and will always will be. Shizune nodded and smiled some more when Naruto frowned. Naruto grabbed Ethan, who gave a reluctant groan, pulling him up as he pushed him next to Shizune to compare them.

"You guys don't really look like siblings much though." Naruto concluded after sometime from staring at both of them in deep thought.

"That's because Cece uses a Genjutsu to change her appearance." Ethan stated and gagging on the air ran outside again as Ino blinked as they looked to Shizune to explain.

"Ethan hates hospitals, he hates the way they smell the most." Shizune said as Naruto gave her a curious look.

"Can you please take off you Genjutsu Big Sister Shizune?! Please!" Naruto pleaded while everyone looked at Shizune sure she would melt as the nickname.

Shizune sighed and of course, she melted. They stared in awe at how much she looked like her siblings. Although the only things to change where her hair and eyes but the resemblance was definitely there. Naruto blinked and looking at Ethan who just came in, before whipping his head back to Shizune. Naruto blinked and sat back down as Ethan looked up at his sister before he smiled.

"That's Cece! That's my older sis-" Ethan cut off as he started choking; Sakura who had enough took a doctor mask and gave it to Ethan who put over his face and smiled.

"Finally! Air I can breathe!" Ethan exclaimed despite his voice being muffled a bit as he sat back down. Shizune smiled at him before she sighed and looked at the clock.

"I have to go, I'll be back soon." Shizune said and before she left, she gave one last serious look to Ethan who shuddered and nodded. Then she was gone, in her place silence filled the area. That was until Lee started to laugh about nothing.

"What's so funny?" Kiba barked as Lee smiled laughed even harder to himself. They waited until he stopped but by that time, almost everyone had a smile on their face from his randomness.

"I remembered that time Hannah, Naruto, and Kiba had that youthful dare." Lee said as though it was nothing. Kiba looked down and cleared his throat embarrassed while Naruto laughed at the memory.

"You mean the one with the **Atomic Fireballs**? That is the only know candy on the planet that she likes." Ethan said though his mask while Naruto just kept laughing.

"I remember that! She totally beat Kiba! I beat her though and I am the **Fireball** champion!" Naruto shouted earning glares from nurses as Kiba put his head all the way down out of embarrassment.

"I remember that one time Kiba dared her into a water drinking contest. I didn't know Hannah was capable of something like that." Ino said shaking her head in plain disbelief at the memory.

"You mean who could drink the most water and try not to use the bathroom. That was an awesome dare to watch!" Ethan said while Shikamaru grinned.

"I won the most in the bets though." Shikamaru said while most of the guys looked at Kiba. Kiba blinked and once again looked down in shame. Gaara could tell that Hannah had one that contest.

"Kiba you are a disgrace to men." Naurto finally said after a while of staring at Kiba whose head wiped up and he looked ready to punch Naruto when Chouji chuckled.

"If I remember correctly Naruto it was both Hannah and Ethan who got you in a dress for fifty bowls of ramen." Chouji said as everyone howled with laughter, although Gaara just let a small smirk out.

"I still have that picture!" Sakura said fishing out a small cherry colored camera as she pressed a few buttons and passed it around. Gaara looked at it from over Chouji's shoulder and tried not to laugh at the picture.

Naruto was definitely in a dress but it wasn't a little sundress like Gaara for some reason thought it would be. A giant puffy old dress looked as though it was going to rip from Naruto being dressed in it. The picture showed Ethan and Hannah laughing away in the background. They weren't wearing their Jounin uniforms but dark blue jeans and a long sleeve white shirt with a navy blue polo t-shirt on top. Hannah's hair was down in the picture and was framing her face. While Naruto looked ready to break, hurt, or throw anything he could get his hands on. Gaara couldn't help but let out a smirk at the expression made by the blonde boy

"Are you guys still on that thing to see who can win or beat the most dares or bets?" Ino asked Kiba after recovering from her laughing fit over the picture. Kiba smirked as he turned to look over at Ino.

"Yup the winner is dare-devil of the world. So far it's a tie between us." Kiba answered as Tenten blinked and gave Kiba a curious look.

"I though Hannah was in the lead. If she doesn't win then I'm going to lose so much money to Neji!" Tenten shouted while Neji simply smirked at her words.

"The competition isn't over yet so far it's just a tie we each have 25 wins." Kiba just said and after that, it was silence.

They didn't know what to say after that. It was just silence now besides all the basic hospital sounds. Now and again besides looking at each other or the ground or they would look at the door. Gaara had a feeling that they all felt the same thing. That they wished they could see though doors at what was happening. Well besides Neji and Hinata of course who actually could see though the doors.

_'Please just let Hannah be alright.' _Gaara pleaded in his head, he didn't understand why but it made him feel as though everything might be alright for once.

**-Hospital Room-**

Nothing was alright in the hospital room. Nothing at all. Hannah kept gasping and letting out small and almost inaudible shrieks of pain. Tsunade knew that if Hannah screamed she would lose control of everything and the most horrible part for her would be the fact that she would remember everything that happened. Whether her Spirit broke loose or not Hannah just wanted to be strong.

"Come on Torres! You can't scream!" Tsunade almost shouted as Hannah's back arched in pain again. They could both feel it now, that the next wave of pain was going to be a big one and one that Hannah, was going to have a tough time with.

"Please Torres! Don't you dare scream that's an order by your Hokage!" Tsunade cried pulling out her trump card as Hannah's mouth went into an 'o' shape and she rolled in pain onto her broken arm. Also the fact that Tsunade was using Hannah's last name was of major importance too. No one used their last name unless it was urgent, bad, or just terrible.

"Don't scream! Almost done! Pleas-" Tsunade's voice broke off as Hannah for the first time in five years screamed bloody murder as her body almost ripped itself apart.

* * *

><p>Ethan eyes widened as Hannah screamed as his mouth dropped open in shock. Shizune froze just at the end of the hallway as Hannah cried out in pain. Ethan head dropped to his hands and he began to shake trying to fight the urge to burst into the room and take his sister away from the pain. Shizune walked the rest of the way seeing how half of them where watching Ethan and the other half the door.<p>

"Ethan," Shizune called quietly as Ethan looked up. His cheeks where lined with tears that had fallen as Shizune handed him a cloth. Everyone who was watching Ethan looked away so he wouldn't have to be in shame that they saw him cry.

"It's over isn't it... That's the first time Hannah's screamed since Susie was born." Ethan said as he handed the cloth back blanked face at the statement. Shizune tensed and sighed kneeling before Ethan like they where children again. Back when they didn't know the pain and suffering that came with being a ninja.

"No Ethan it's not over. Hannah is strong and she will make it. You shouldn't give up or lose hope in your sister." Shizune said as Ethan smiled at her as she stood back up. He felt the guilt then for doubting her but the hope was brighter as he nodded.

"Cece... never mind I'll tell you later." Ethan stated as Shizune gave him a curious look before she smiled and walked back though the door. Everyone then turned to Ethan who sighed and looked at them.

"The Spirit usually takes control whenever one of us screams in its pain. It happened to Hannah, me, once to Millie and Eve, and at least five times for Cece. It's actually terrible because not only do you have no control over your actions but instead of blacking out you remember everything." Ethan explained just as Tsunade and Shizune battled Hannah to stay in the bed and to finish healing her body.

The arms snapping back into place and the fragments of the bone flying right back. It wasn't long before Hannah calmed the brown in her eyes overpowering the bluish black color that appeared. Shizune and Tsunade heaved a sigh of relief once she was asleep as they finished their work and left. Yet Hannah didn't fall asleep but instead opened her eyes and felt... numb. Looking around the room she remember Millie and Eve, and was determined to see of they where alright. She looked down at the sheet covering her naked body and groaned at herself. She looked left to see an I.V. plugged into her arm.

_'So that explains the numbness…' _Hannah thought tiredly with a smile before sitting up with care of the I.V.

Looking around she noticed the basket for soiled liens and covering herself with the sheet walked over pulling the I.V. along with her. Peaking in it, she smiled and picked up her sweat soaked blood caked uniform. Dried blood crusted the rip in the fabric as Hannah slid the mesh shirt over herself. Of course, it was basically impossible with the I.V. until she ripped the fabric. Pushing her arms through her, other shirt and vest which she managed to get on without cutting. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail she didn't bother to fix it as she heard her sister's voice.

"She's okay, a little tired and shaky but okay. She should be sleeping now-" Shizune's voice was cut off as another one interrupted her to all of their surprises.

"Ugh. Did Millie throw another boulder at me or something?" Hannah called as she walked out the door. She smiled at them while they stared in shock at her. She kept the I.V. behind her she was pretty sure after this her sister was going to plug-in tranquilizer next.

"Hannah w-what are you doing standing up and even moving?" Shizune shouted while Ethan jumped up and ran over to Hannah gently hugging her due to her still healing and incredibly sore body. Hannah was grateful that he was gentle despite the pain relief drug in her system she didn't want to be hurt by Ethan's hug.

"Pain relief medication is a truly beautiful thing; don't you agree my dear sister?" Hannah simply said as she smiled even more while Shizune openly frowned and sighed.

"Please go back to bed!" Shizune shouted yet Hannah just gave Shizune a hard and long look as she sighed and returned the look with her own.

"Millie and Eve are fine! Now back in- Ethan!" Shizune screamed as Ethan's eyes rolled to the back to his head and he past out. Shizune was already by his side as Hannah let out a groan.

"Damn why is it always the twins who freaking always pass out!" Hannah exclaimed as she unhooked the I.V. before she and Shizune hauled Ethan up and laid him on the chairs. Hannah sat on the floor near Ethan's hand, which fell off lazily as Shizune's hands started to glow with chakra.

"Okay he just passed out from exhaustion." Shizune said as she stood and sighed from her long day. First her younger sisters where kidnapped, then her twin siblings got hurt trying to get them back. She just wanted one thing and that was for the day to end already.

"Okay Hannah-" Shizune started when Ethan mumbled something inaudible and Hannah talked at the same time. They looked at Ethan who was struggling not to smile. Shizune sighed and shook her head at her idiotic brother.

"I know! I know!… But not until Ethan goes to his!" Hannah exclaimed to her sister as she waited for Ethan to get up. Shizune sighed and resisted the urge to rub her head from the same excuse Hannah always used.

"Ethan-" she broke off as Ethan waved and bolted from the hospital Shizune hard on his heels. The group looked at Hannah who looked back and shrugged before she shook her head.

"I figured he was going to do that. What's sad is that Cece didn't notice until it was too late!" Hannah said in a matter of fact tone as Naruto smiled and chuckled to himself.

"What I'm just happy about is that it's not me she's chasing this time!" Naruto exclaimed earning a smile from mostly everyone as they broke up and went their separate ways.

Hannah sighed as she turned to the only person who stayed. Gaara met Hannah's eyes and to her surprise they weren't cold only confused and curious. Hannah offered a small smile if only to see if he would return it. Gaara to her surprise gave her a small smirk back. Hannah opened her mouth to say something when Shizune walked though the door.

"Hannah go back in your room now! I'll get Ethan later now hurry up!" Shizune said before Hannah started to whine about her brother.

Hannah sighed and nodded as much as she could. The pain medicine was almost out of her system leaving her achy and sore from just standing. Turning she started to walk to her room, and passing where Gaara stood, Hannah whispered something to him before she closed the door. Hannah groaned as she replacing her ripped uniform with a hospital gown plugged the I.V. back in.

Hannah hoped that Gaara would come they needed a talk when Hannah wasn't having an emotional break down. She wondered briefly as she dressed if her sister would bring her some pajamas. Sighing one more time, she lay down and was asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Gaara saw the door close and was about to leave to find his siblings when Shizune cleared her throat. Gaara blinked and nodded to her as Shizune started to talk.

"Gaara, Lady Tsunade wants a word with you if you please." Shizune said calmly as though Gaara didn't just find out she had siblings and that one of her siblings was actually his best friend. Gaara nodded anyway and followed Shizune out the door.

_'Hannah told me to meet her later to say goodbye... Please don't let it mean that where not going to be friends anymore.' _Gaara thought as his chest began to hurt thinking of losing Hannah once more. He looked up at the Hokage Mansion and wondered if he came to visit Hannah here that they would sit up there instead of the Kazekage Mansion. He pushed those thoughts away for another time as he entered the building to see Tsunade.

"Gaara let's get down to business shall we?" Tsunade asked as Gaara nodded taking a seat as Tsunade sighed and shuffled though her papers.

"Considering the damage to the village recently I think it would be better if you and your siblings leave as soon as possible. The best time would be tomorrow." Tsunade said still looking down at her papers since she didn't see the look on Gaara's face when she said to leave Hannah behind. Gaara frowned and nodded sure that Hannah wanted to say goodbye for this instead to their friendship.

"What about Hannah?" Gaara asked knowing the question needed to be asked and answered. Tsunade sighed and with an irritated look, she answered Gaara question.

"Hannah will remain here for a week at the minimal. If she is not better by then she will stay for another week and so on. Now any more questions?" Tsunade asked as Gaara shook his head no nodded and without another word exchanged between the two, he left.

Gaara's heart hurt as he left and he looked to the graying sky. He wondered that if it rained that the sky was crying too. Gaara shook his head at the thought since it sounded like something Hannah would say. He knew why he said yes for Hannah staying here. She needed to get better and traveling wouldn't help her. Gaara sighed and started toward where his siblings where going to stay for the night. First them then he would go to Hannah. To say goodbye.

Tsunade sighed and turning around in her chair opened a small bottle of sake and drank half of it in a single swig. She looked out onto her destroyed village and like her teacher tried to make the best of things. Even if they where at their worst.

**-Later That Night-**

Hannah sighed and she pulled on her bright orange pajama shirt and light blue pants. After a whole lot of yelling from Tsunade, and restraining Ethan, Shizune finally got Hannah her pajamas. She wondered when Gaara would come the visiting hours ended at least two hours ago. Hannah sighed and looked toward the window in her small room she now had. They had swapped the room for a different reason; they didn't tell Hannah but she was fine with a smaller room. She sighed when she heard a quiet tap on her window that many people who just ignore for a tree. Hannah turned around and of course, there was Gaara.

Gaara didn't wait for Hannah to open the window as he jumped inside. No one saw as the Kazekage disappeared inside a room of a hospital belonging to a Leaf ninja. Hannah smiled and frowned when he didn't bother to respond. Instead, he just looked at her not amused at all, as he walked to the center of the room before turning toward her. Hannah sighed and looked at him with sad eyes. Gaara felt his chest grow tight at the fact that he was one who made her usually bright eyes go sad.

"Gaara I-" Hannah started getting up and walking toward him but Gaara held up his hand stopping her. Unsaid words were thick between them as they waited in silence both of them tense.

Hannah looked down unable to say anything to convince Gaara. Gaara sighed and walked toward Hannah who didn't look up as he approached. There was only one way to fix their friendship and it wasn't with words. Hannah still didn't look up as Gaara stopped and stood in front of her. Her head did snap up as Gaara wrapped his arms around her and for the first time, he hugged her.

Hannah stood there for a full minute unsure what to do and caught totally by surprise. Gaara waited for her to either push him away or hug him back. He started to wonder if he had done something wrong when Hannah's arms found their way around him. Gaara wanted to smirk to himself that he had fixed their friendship when Hannah started to cry. Instead, Gaara frowned closing his eyes he just held her tighter as Hannah wept silently into his shoulder as she smiled. She wasn't sad but just really happy.

_'Why made I so happy? Is it even possible to be this happy?' _Hannah thought as she buried her face into Gaara's shoulder and for the first time took note of his scent.

It surprised her to find that he didn't smell exactly like sand as she thought but instead let sodden earth after it rained, with a hint of sand. She smiled to herself as she took another breath. Gaara's scent calmed her and his arms around her seemed to steady the world for a second as Hannah relaxed against him. Gaara looked down and finally noticed Hannah's smile, he realized why she was crying and smirked to himself as he placed his cheek on her head.

_'I guess where friends again. Finally.' _Gaara thought as he started to sigh with relief. That was when he noticed Hannah's scent in return. It was floral he was sure about that but there was something that smelt familiar to him about the scent. He was still trying to remember when Hannah pulled away a bit and looked in confusion at his face.

"What is it?" Hannah asked as Gaara shook his head and sighed. He looked at Hannah as she continued to give him a confused look.

"What is that smell?" Gaara asked as Hannah gave him a skeptical look. Gaara felt like chuckling at the face she made but kept himself from even smirking as Hannah shook her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hannah replied with a small smile at Gaara but he merely shook his head yet he didn't say anything.

"So where still friends then?" Hannah asked a little hesitant as Gaara closed his eyes for a second and paused before giving his answer.

Gaara nodded as Hannah sat on the bed. Gaara for the second night laid with Hannah in a bed her head still in the same spot as always with his arms around her. They both knew that they weren't going to see each other for a while, so they tried to spend the time together while they could. They didn't want to leave each other, which made sense and confused them at once.

_'I have my friend back!' _Hannah thought gleefully as she smiled inwardly yet it forced its way to her lips as Gaara blinked in surprise. Hannah just grinned at him however and smiled at him before looking at the ceiling and they just lay like that for a moment. Eventually Hannah sighed and laid her head back into position listening to Gaara's heartbeat as it lulled her to sweet sleep.

Gaara meanwhile just thought how strange it was that only two months ago that they held each other's wrist. That they only had just found each other again, they had just became friends again and were training together. He remembered how they played together when they were six and he wondered briefly in his demon had anything to do with blocking those memories. If he had remembered Hannah, would he have been different? Gaara shook his head and leaned his head back and closed his eyes pushing all thoughts from his mind just enjoyed the peace, the calm, of the moment.

**Note** that during the battle scenes with Hannah and Ethan vs. Itachi and Kisame they were happening at the same time so when Ethan was fighting Kisame, Itachi was whooping Hannah! So not all of the injuries she had were mentioned but she did get hit a lot! XD Other than that how was that? I'm not to sure about the end myself but feedback in always helpful! XD Well until next time! **Bye!**


	25. Reunions & Anger

**So** Gaara's leaving but... what will happen now that Hannah is gone? Also I hope you enjoy! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all. **Enjoy!**

**Reunions & Anger**

Gaara sighed as he looked at Hannah once more wishing he could give her one last hug. Temari touched Gaara's shoulder and gave her youngest brother a small smile before she and Kankuro left Hannah's hospital room. Hannah gave them a smile as Gaara's siblings left. Hannah and Gaara looked at each other neither wanting to be the first to say goodbye. But both of them knew that they had too.

"It's not goodbye, if anything it's see ya later. Then at least we have a promise to see each other again!" Hannah said sudden a giant smile on her face despite the sadness in her brown eyes. Gaara smiled and nodding as he left leaving Hannah behind for his village.

**-Week One-**

Hannah sighed as she got up from her hospital bed. They had moved her once again to share a room with Ethan who was still in restraints and gagging from the smell of the hospital. The window had been opened as far as it could go but Ethan couldn't stop gagging every time he tried to breathe. Hannah had teased him about it whenever she could knowing she might not get another chance to do so. Ethan couldn't say anything back since whenever he opened his mouth he gagged again from the stench. Hannah winced as she pushed herself into a sitting position and panted as she moved her legs to the side of the bed.

Everywhere hurt from her battle but she was determined to get back on her feet in another week. She was about to go free last week and back to the Sand Village but she threw up and passed out from all her pain she had pushed back. Since then Shizune or sometimes as Cece, would make sure she stayed in bed and rested. Hannah gasped as more pain shot up her spine and snaked its way through her entire body. Even though the pain was, dull from the medication it still was an intense pain.

They had talked about why their powers were acting up so much. Usually Hannah would heal a wound and that would be the end of it. While Ethan could feel intense pain which caused adrenaline to pump into his system making him almost unbeatable before leaving his body. Yet now the wounds she healed on herself popped back up and even a few wounds she had taken from Ethan had appeared. (She found a lump on her foot from were Kisame had stepped on Ethan's foot.) While Ethan's pain was, just pain that made him go out of control and have a blood lust. The main reason they even used their Spirit was to protect their family and their village but even now it seemed as though it wouldn't help at all.

Ethan watched as Hannah struggled out of bed and stopped his own struggling for a bit. He silently cheered on his sister as she stood up fully on both legs for a minute before collapsing on the bed again gasping for air. Ever since they added, a sedative to her pain medication Hannah was more tired and weaker than before. Ethan fought the urge to sigh afraid his gagging fit would start again but he needed to breathe. Taking a breath, he gagged as fresh air combined with hospital air, making the stink an even more pungent smell.

Last time Hannah tried to stand, she stood for thirty seconds before collapsing. Ethan blinked as Hannah crawled back into bed eyes threatening to close even before she was settled, and he held his breath again. Forgetting for a moment he sighed and dry heaved. With the rattling of his bed Hannah fell asleep as Ethan swore and hissed at his restraints, dry heaving and coughing as he gasped like a fish out of water.

**-Week Two-**

Gaara signed his name at the bottom of a document when his sea-green eyes traveled to the door. He turned back to his paperwork before his eyes once again drifted toward the door. It had been a two weeks since Hannah had left and all he could think about was if she was okay. They had called the last time and told Gaara it was going to be a while longer. Since then he wondered if she was recuperating well or at the very least was fine.

The paperwork was a bit of a mindless distraction but eventually his subconscious would take over and his eyes would search for the door again. He understood that it meant he wanted Hannah back but a part of him was glad she was gone. Glad for the silence it brought but wishing for her presence at the same time.

_'Now I have time to think but... not having her around is... strange.' _Gaara thought as he let out a small sigh before signing his name again. He wanted Hannah back to talk to and laugh with. He wanted her gone to think and to be by himself. He didn't want to be alone though; he was already alone for so long. But all he wanted mostly was a relief to all this a safety net to be sure.

Temari looked at Gaara and studied him a bit before filing the paperwork. She watched, as his eyes would drift to the door and how they would harden before they snapped back to the document he was on. Temari wondered if she could get Gaara to talk about it. She played with the idea for a bit thinking of scenarios. She was trying to be careful which something she never did when Gaara suddenly spoke was.

"Temari what do I do?" Gaara asked as his cold eyes rested on his sister who jumped in surprise before she sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know what you're asking so I don't have an answer." Temari just breathed as she put more paperwork away. She watched Gaara from the corner of her eye willingly him to continue. Just to see of course if she can meddle in Gaara's love life more than she already did.

"Never mind then." Gaara snapped as he turned to his paperwork while Temari sighed until a thought crossed her mind and thinking carefully of it decided that it might work.

"If you want to know about how to deal with Hannah and all of this then I can help you." Temari said simply as Gaara turned to her once more in surprise and she smiled.

"Why would I want to ask about Hannah?" Gaara asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion at Temari's sly smile.

"You want to know why you miss her right?" Temari asked her giant smile turned into a frown and her face into disbelief as Gaara shook his head.

"I know why I miss her, she is my friend. Is that all?" Gaara said his tone ice-cold and his gaze rock hard as he stared at Temari with his intense eyes. Temari smiled however and chuckled at Gaara who blinked in surprise at his sister.

"Gaara let me guess. You want Hannah here but at the same time you don't right?" Temari asked her plan working from the start as Gaara reluctantly nodded. "When she returns you'll see how much you actually wanted her here. It might even outweigh the other feelings." She continued giving Gaara a lazy smile with one eye closed while he blinked and shook his head at her.

_'Is everyone turning crazy now?' _Gaara couldn't help but think as his sister laughed and he looked back at her. Temari was practically beaming at him from where she sat.

"Just some sisterly advice, little brother," Temari said as she turned and filed the ever-growing mountain of paperwork building on her desk before she turned around with a notebook in her hand. "Oh and you have a meeting with you marriage counselors in two weeks. Sorry!" she smiled at him despite the fact that Gaara was death glaring her.

**-Week Three-**

Hannah sighed as she stared at the same spot on her ceiling. After Ethan finally calmed down enough to talk too, he figured out with Hannah that if he behaved well they would let him out on good behavior. Of course, he used this to him advantage and got out two days earlier. Hannah was still recovering and getting up to move didn't help. She sighed as the door opened and sat up in her bed, her side screaming in protest as she moved, as Kiba and Ethan entered. Hannah smiled at them as they walked up to her bed.

"What's the surprise? You two never visit." Hannah asked the smile still on her face although her tone was serious. Kiba of course returned the smile while Ethan answered her.

"Kiba is in some trouble with both Hinata and Naruto. He punched Naruto in the face and is trying to lie low." Hannah nodded and widened her eyes as she turned to Kiba. Kiba ducked his head in embarrassment as Hannah laughed.

"Hey why aren't you out of the hospital yet? I mean flower boy over here is!" Kiba exclaimed jerking a thumb in Ethan's direction. Ethan glared at Kiba as Hannah smiled at the nickname. Ethan having a crush on Ino had been helping her in the flower shop so Ethan was indeed a flower boy.

"Um... because I didn't heal right. I had was having the pains in the operating room so that just made it ten times worse. Also, Kiba, stop trying to change the subject!" Hannah shouted at Kiba who rubbed the back of his head his cheeks turning a rosy pink as Ethan laughed. There was a loud bark, as Akamaru appeared whimpering as Kiba sighed and walked over to his giant dog.

"You know it was actually Hinata screaming at him. Naruto just stood there trying to make sense of everything." Ethan said as Kiba scratched Akamaru's head and Hannah laughed. Kiba shook his head his cheeks turning a slight pink as he turned to they couldn't see.

"Man you must have left a mark or something! Hinata really got that mad!" Hannah exclaimed as Kiba smiled shyly and looked away. Ethan watched and took note of the slight redness of Kiba's cheeks that wasn't his clan markings. Ethan fought off another sigh building in his chest at the thought of Kiba having a crush on his sister.

"She's not that mad! It's not like the time Neji almost killed Naruto when he saw them kiss!" Kiba said as they both laughed at the incident with the red-faced Neji and the face of Naruto who was scared to death.

"That was the best fight I ever saw!" Hannah said giggling as her eyes grew heavy and she yawned. Ethan blinked and tapping Kiba on the shoulder, he gestured to the door. Kiba nodded and turned toward the door waiting for Ethan.

"Well Hannah we got to find another hiding place for the mutt." Kiba glared at the back of Ethan's who smiled at Hannah ignoring Kiba's glare. "You get better okay bye!" Ethan shouted as he raced out the room with Kiba hard on his heels.

Hannah sighed as she wiggled back under her sheets tired and disappointed to be missing the action. She stared at the ceiling again and wondered if Gaara was just a bored as she was. She doubted it however since she wasn't there to help keep the fan girls away and he got to train unlike her. With another sigh and rolled over as sleep found her once more.

**-Week Four-**

Gaara frowned as the marriage counselors entered his office. He could tell by their expressions that they were not in a pleasant mood. He quietly sighed with the fact if knowing this wasn't going to be good at all. He waited patiently as they sat in the chairs and got comfortable. Gaara wondered what they were going to yell at him about this time.

"Lord Gaara... it's time." one said he was a fat man with a red nose betraying his love for sake.

The fat man's name was Zon and he had thinning hair if any and had thick graying eyebrows. He always wore a sad expression, though he told jokes very often. The other marriage counselor was a women, who was thin and almost the exact opposite of the man. She had her hair tied but in a blonde bun on the back of her head. She wore black square glasses and had a serious expression on her face. Despite the jokes, her partner told Gaara had never seen her smile. Her name was Hirake, while both the marriage counselors wore black pants with a white shirt. The only other color for their outfit was a sea green pin of the left shoulder. The color of the pin was a shade darker than Gaara's eye color and the exact same color of the Kazekage's hat.

"For what?" Gaara asked as he stared at them as Zon shifted under Gaara's gaze while Hirake continued to sit up straight.

"For you to choose your bride of course." Hirake said softly to Gaara's surprise although he masked it well. Gaara looked back at Zon who nodded his large head in agreement to the women.

"No we agreed when I turned eighteen." Gaara said as he waited for their reply as both of them growing tenser as the discussion continued.

"No Lord Gaara, the Akatsuki are growing stronger and Lady Chiyois not here to save you this time. We need you to be married sooner than later." Zon protested while Gaara fought the urge to shout back. He quietly took a deep breath as he looked away from them to the door. Gaara knew what he needed to do and he just hoped it wasn't bad.

"Fine bring the girls you want me to marry. I will meet each of them now." Gaara said his tone final as both Zon and Hirake nodded and walked out the room leaving the now angry and upset Kazekage behind.

* * *

><p>Gaara glared at all the people in the room although there was no one in it yet. He waited patiently for all girls handpicked by the marriage counselors for their beauty, family, politics, and most importantly wealth. Gaara sighed as he waited for them and wished he was somewhere else. He knew he had to stay though because his village was more important than any of his feelings. He knew that he had to do this since he was the Kazekage and he was determined to be a good one.<p>

Six girls entered with the numbers one to six pinned on their gowns with no real names. The first one was practically a stick with straight straw-colored hair pale skin and grey eyes, as she wore a dark forest green dress covered everything to Gaara's relief and looked about Temari's age.

Gaara also. She had orange hair that ended at her shoulders and had big brown eyes and a slight tan to her complexion. She wore a deep blue dress that showed a little too much skin than what Gaara was used too.

Numbers three though five all had brown hair although number four's hair was curly and they all had the same dark lush skin. Number three's eyes where green while numbers four's and five's eyes where blue and they all wore a light pink dress that was a size too small. They all where about Kankuro's age and looked maybe even older than that.

Gaara's eyes traveled to the last girl who was number six. Number six had light green hair and pink eyes and sun-kissed skin that made Gaara feel unsettled even more about the girl's appearance as he looked away uncomfortably. She wore a bright red dress that showed off the un-natural pink in her eyes. She looked about Gaara's age or a year younger unlike number two who looked about thirteen.

Zon and Hirake entered after all the girls took their places in front of Gaara. A heavy silence hung in the air as some of the girls shifted occasionally out of boredom. Gaara turned to the marriage counselors as they looked at him with excitement. Gaara gave his head the slightest shake and to his surprise, Zon caught. Dismissing all the girls the marriage counselors ran over to Gaara who gave them a blank stare.

"So which is the lucky girl?" Zon asked smiling as Hirake said nothing but just looked at Gaara who just shook his head and Zon frowned.

"I don't want to marry any of them." Gaara replied blankly as he turned toward the door while Hirake stepped in his way as he tried to escape.

"Lord Gaara forgive me but you need to decide here and now who you want to marry!" Hirake commanded as Gaara finally snapped and he could only reminded himself not to shout as he said he replied.

"Matsuri." Gaara said, he said the first name that came into his head. Gaara was surprised by both his answer and the fact he actually gave a reply to the question. If anything Gaara was sure that it would be Hannah's name, he would say since she had been on his mind recently. He reasoned that soon he would have to go to training and thought of Matsuri's name because of that.

"Very well then you will marry this Matsuri in two weeks! September 21, is your wedding date now don't be late." Hirake said shoving Gaara out the door before he could object. Gaara stood and blinking his head in a fog as one thought came to mind on his walk back to the office.

_'September 21... that's the week before Susie's birthday…' _Gaara thought as he walked into the mansion were Temari paused noticing her baby brother's unfocused eyes. Tapping his shoulder Gaara turned to her as Temari blinked in surprise at the blank stare Gaara gave her.

"Gaara are you all right?" Temari asked cautiously as Gaara shook his head. Temari had a sinking feeling that whatever made Gaara like this had to be bad.

"I'm getting married…to Matsuri," Gaara said before something took over him and he ran leaving a shocked Temari screaming before running off to find Kankuro.

**-Week Five-**

Hannah gaped at the small tiny card in her hand as Ethan ran around the room yelling. Ethan had come by to give Hannah the letter and had read it over his sister's shoulder. Both the twins wore the same shocked expression before Ethan started to run around and Hannah occasionally just said what. Both unsure of what to do with the card or how to response to what it said.

"You see this is what happens! This is what happens whenever we leave! First Hinata almost lost Naruto to Pain then Gaara get's engaged before he's twenty!" Ethan shouted as Hannah looked up wide-eyed at him before she reread the card for the hundredth time.

The card said this:

_**Dear Hannah Torres,**_  
><em><strong>We would like to welcome you to the wedding of<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gaara Sabaku &amp; Matsuri Yama<strong>_  
><em><strong>On September 21<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please wear something formal<strong>_  
><em><strong>We will be expecting you to be there!<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Signed<strong>_  
><em><strong>The Sand Village<strong>_

Hannah blinked as she looked at the paper. She knew the card was legit thanks to her mother for being a wedding planner. Hannah leaned back against her pillows and stared at the ceiling. She felt happy that Gaara was getting married but she knew that it was all wrong. Gaara was only 16 and he was getting married to Matsuri. It was wrong, all wrong, Gaara was supposed to marry someone he loves. He also shouldn't be forced into something he doesn't want to do.

Ethan paused and looked at the pained face of Hannah. This time though Ethan was pretty sure that Hannah was hurting from something else other than her physical pain. He quickly came to his sister's side and gently took her hand. Hannah looked up at her brother as her eyes began to get heavy. The sedatives the nurse put in earlier had started to kick in now despite the fact she was going to be out in less than a week.

"Ethan I... I'm not sure what to do!" Hannah cried in uncertainty as Ethan gave her a small smile to reassure her as Hannah gave a small yawn.

."I know! Were going to stop the wedding, bust some heads, and get Gaara back!" Ethan shouted as Hannah smiled in agreement before falling into a peaceful sleep. Ethan quickly snuck out and he sighed as he walked out of the hospital and looked to the setting sun in the color-streaked sky.

_'Hannah those feelings you have for I hold the same ones for Ino.' _Ethan thought as he walked home to report Hannah's current condition to their busy mom as well as Gaara's predicament.

**-Week Six-**

Gaara sighed as he looked down from where he stood at the altar. Half the village had turned up to see him get marry and almost all of them where crying. Kankuro stood by his side with his hair combed his face clear of paint with no hat. Kankuro gave Gaara a reassuring smile though Gaara didn't feel reassured about anything as he waited in his black suit for Matsuri to appear. He didn't want to marry Matsuri in fact…he didn't want to be married at all. He wanted to groan but he took a small breath and held it in masking his feelings for the sake of his village.

That was when the music started to play that Gaara knew it was a death march to the end of his life. Gaara wondered what would go first Hannah or his job. He had a feeling that Matsuri would probably make him stop being Kazekage because they couldn't spend any time together, that and the job involved Hannah as well. He swallowed and looked down the aisle with a blank stare as his future darkened with the lights.

Matsuri smile as she walked down the aisle in her long flowing white dress. It was simple blank fabric at first and showed her curves but quickly transformed near her waist into a large puff. It reminded Gaara of a large pastry that overflowed while in the middle of baking. Matsuri smile faltered a bit as she noticed the look in her soon to be husbands eyes. He didn't look happy or even in love with her. He just stared at her as though she was no one special. Matsuri let herself wonder a bit if he would look that way if it was Hannah marching down the aisle instead of Matsuri herself.

_'No I will not let her ruin this for me! This is my day so screw Hannah! After our honeymoon I will show Gaara just how much he loves me!' _Matsuri thought despite the things that were going on in her head that no one needed to see or hear. She held her head up a bit more her smile brighten as she held her white roses higher and almost ran to the altar.

The ceremony started as Hannah entered the Sand Village with Ethan by her side who stopped and pointed to where the card said it would be held. Hannah nodded and sneaking around the back found their way inside. Just in case someone had sent the card by accident to Hannah as they climbed in the window. Hannah smiled as she raced quietly through the halls with Ethan besides her. But with each step, her legs grew heavier and her body protesting with them as she ran but she pushed on. It was her turn to save Gaara this time.

"...And does anyone object to the union of Sabaku no Gaara and Matsuri Yama? Speak now or forever hold your peace!" The priest ordered, as everyone stayed silent a single voice rang out over the crowd. Gaara fought the urge to jump with relief as Matsuri screamed in protest.

"Actually I disagree!" The voice called as Hannah steeped out from behind a pillar. Ethan followed closely behind as everyone murmured in shock. The Leaf Village had just interrupted a Sand Village wedding!

"It's nice to see you again Gaara!" Hannah said smiling smugly at Gaara before Matsuri screamed once again.

**Oooh!** So how many people thought it was Matsuri he was going to marry? And it wasn't that big of a twist that Hannah was going to stop the wedding though! Lastly I hoped you enjoyed! XD Until next time!** Bye!**


	26. Battles & Weddings

**And** we return with- Oh you all probably don't care but anyway thank you all for the reviews and such! I'm glad you're liking the story! XD well on the the story/disclaimer! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all. **Enjoy!**

**Battles & Weddings**

"It's nice to see you again Gaara!" Hannah said as she waved to Gaara who stood like a statue while his village watched his every move. Hannah knew that he was putting on a show for his village acting like his usual bleak demeanor. She just smiled at Gaara as he crossed his arms in front of his chest as though ignoring her. However, their attention was adverted as Matsuri continued to have a break down next to him.

"You aren't supposed to be here! Why is she here!?" Matsuri screamed as Kankuro raised his hand above his head. Everyone turned toward him in surprise as he smiled and pointed to himself with his thumb. Ethan smiled smugly in satisfaction as Kankuro started to answer Matsuri's question.

"I invited her! Gaara's best friend had to be here for his big day, am I right?" Kankuro said as he kept his arms to the side as if it didn't matter and that he was doing the right thing. Ethan smiled once more before he copied Gaara and let his face go blank.

Gaara gave Kankuro a blank look while he made a mental note to thank his brother after this was all over. Hannah laughed and smiled at Kankuro while Ethan stood close ready to protect his injured sister if necessary. He was still acutely aware of her injuries since Hannah acted as though she wasn't even injured in the first place. It was as if she _wanted_ to be injured even more as Ethan held in a grunt at the thought.

"Damn you Kankuro! You are-" Matsuri was cut off as Zon grabbed her before any curses could cross her lips. Hirake however glared at Hannah as she crossed the room to her. Hannah just smiled at Hirake as she came closer not giving in to the woman staring her down.

"The Leaf have interrupted a ceremony in the Sand-" Hirake started to yell as she started to point to Hannah when she got close enough. Yet Hannah's loud laugh interrupted her much to Hirake's surprise as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Actually I interrupted the so-called ceremony. I wasn't sent here by the Leaf so the Leaf didn't interrupt anything; I did." Hannah proclaimed as she continued to smile at the vile woman who accused her village for something she had done intentionally. Ethan tensed and watched the two flames before him. He wondered which one would light the fuse to this bomb disguised as a wedding.

"So what is your relationship with our Kazekage then?" Hirake asked a smug look crossing her face since she had heard the rumors that soon fell as Hannah merely shrugged.

"He's my best friend, nothing more and nothing less. My brother can even vouch for me, right, Ethan?" Hannah said addressing her brother who didn't smile but kept his arms crossed and nodded once in agreement. Hirake bristled and glared at Hannah again before she turned to Matsuri who had become quiet during Hannah's questioning.

"And what of you? What is your relationship with the Kazekage?" Hirake asked gesturing for Zon to let go of Matsuri's mouth. Zon nodded and as soon as he moved his hand, Matsuri was shouting.

"I love him! I love him more than anything! Damn you Hannah! Why did you have to ruin our wedding? Don't you want to see Gaara happy!" Matsuri screamed a few tears falling down her eyes at Hannah's cruel laugh. Gaara glanced at her in surprise as a sudden thought hit him to how cruel Hannah could actually be.

"Yes Matsuri I do want to see my best friend happy. But since he is my best friend I can say absolutely that getting married not just to you but to anyone will not make him happy." Hannah said as her smile slide off her face before she crossed her arms like her brother. Everyone looked to Gaara then who stood rigid as they all looked at him with the same question in their eyes before Hirake thought to ask it.

"Is it true Gaara? You don't want to marry anyone? Even this girl?" Hirake asked as Gaara stood there knowing he had to decide if he truly wanted to be Hannah's friend or not.

Gaara saw that the eyes of his villagers that looked sad that he wasn't happy. The eyes of Matsuri who looked hurt and longed for him although knowing what his choice would be…would always be. He looked at the eyes of Hirake, which were filled with anger and accusation. The eyes of Zon looked sad yet cheerful to Gaara. Lastly, he looked at Hannah and her brother both of them look at Gaara their eyes saying that if he chose his village they would understand. Gaara took a deep breath of air and with one last look at Hannah, he nodded.

"NO! Please is there-" Matsuri started to scream as Hirake silenced her. Hirake smiled and turned to Hannah who blinked at the smile knowing deep down that nothing good was going to come out of it.

"I have decided since the Leaf want to get involved, let them. We shall have a fight between Matsuri and Hannah to decide Gaara's future!" Matsuri screamed her yes while a handful of other followed suit. Hannah blinked once more and Ethan stepped forward now to speak.

"Wait Hannah has just gotten out of the hospital! You really expect her to fight someone in better shape than her?" Ethan asked, as the situation grew more intense he bristled as the crowd turned toward him as he stepped in front of Hannah.

Hirake looked over Ethan examining every flaw and mistake that was on him. Hannah placed a hand on his shoulder and Ethan knew what she meant before he even looked at her. This was her fight and she wasn't going to let him get in the way. Ethan turned and looked at Hannah knowing that it wasn't the fact she was fighting for Gaara it was her pride that made her fight. The Torres pride was strong and while it was one of her greatest strengths and it was also one of her worst weaknesses.

"What are the conditions of the fight? I'll agree after I know the conditions." Hannah said before Hirake could say another word. Ethan relaxed but by only a bit knowing that his sister could still think some things through. Hirake blinked and nodding once, she looked back and forth between Hannah and Matsuri.

"The conditions are that this is a hand-to-hand fight. That means no Genjutsu, no Ninjutsu, and no weapons. Taijutsu is the only thing allowed. The fight will last until one person is left standing. No one under any circumstances is to help in any sort of way. That includes cheering, talking, shouting, healing and everything else you can think of. Anyone who wants to watch us is welcomed to come and join us at the training areas. I will pick out the area I feel will be best suited for your abilities. You have ten minutes to prepare before I will send for you. Understand!" Hirake's voice boomed over the room. Hannah and Matsuri nodded along with everyone else there everyone expect Ethan.

"No! I refuse to allow my sister to be put through this!" He shouted as Hannah blinked at him astounded by his words as she looked at her brother with shock.

"Ethan this is my fight-" she started but Ethan shook his head and met Hirake's stare head on, as he shouted back.

"No Hannah! You saved me more than once! At least let me make things even now." he said as Hannah stared at him with wide eyes full of concern. Gaara watched as Hannah placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder before nodding to her brother and taking a step back. Letting herself be saved from a fight for once instead of doing the fighting herself.

"So it's settled then, Ethan will fight in Hannah's place agreed?!" Hirake asked throughout the room as everyone included the twins nodded in answer. "Okay then I will see you all in ten." Hirake said as she left the building with Zon on her heels.

Zon waved once to Hannah, Ethan, Gaara and even Matsuri before bumbling after his partner. Everyone left in a mass exodus to go and get ready for the fight while Matsuri hitched up her dress and followed suit. Soon the happy and once promising place of a wedding was now a place of dread. Hannah, Ethan, and Gaara sat down on the steps of the altar thinking this probably couldn't get any worse.

"Well... that went well!" Hannah said suddenly in the silence of the room, her voice echoing as she and Ethan busted out laughing having nothing else to do to get rid of the anxiety. Gaara smiled and chuckled a bit along with them knowing that they were probably more insane than he was. After what felt like forever, Hannah glanced at her watch and noticed how only three minutes had passed.

"Well Ethan we better go get ready! Gaara thanks a lot! You just had to get married!" Hannah shouted waving her hands in the air as she stood up. Although she was smiling and her tone was joking, her words still cut Gaara deep. It wasn't like he intended to be married or engaged or anything of the sort. Ethan waved Hannah away seeing the effect of Hannah's words had on Gaara even before she noticed.

"Hannah you're blowing this out of proportions! It could be worse!" Ethan said calmly leaning back against the steps propped up on his elbows. Hannah glared at her brother and gesturing to the room, she looked at her brother once again in shock.

"How could it be worse!" she asked clearly flabbergasted at her brother's stupidity. However, to her surprise, Ethan just smiled and sitting up clasped his hands together and pointed to Hannah with his pointer fingers pressed together. Hannah blinked as Ethan's nice smiled change to a sinister one.

"He could be marrying you." Ethan said a smirk on his face as both Gaara and Hannah stared at him then at each other.

Hannah looked at Gaara in his tuxedo while Gaara tried to picture Hannah in a dress like Matsuri's. Looking like an over flowing pastry with her hair down and smiling. This made them both erupt with laughter and chuckles. Ethan looked back and forth at Gaara and Hannah before starting to laugh himself as though this was what he meant.

_'They're both nuts! No wonder they're perfect for each other!' _Ethan thought as Hannah straightened up and rubbing her side where is started to hurt, waved to the boys, and walked off to get prepare the things for her brother's fight. Gaara and Ethan sat in silence for a minute before Ethan broke it.

"You know if you ever propose to my sister before asking my family for a blessing you will die." Ethan said glancing over at Gaara who, to his surprise, nodded in understanding.

"I know you and Shizune would-" Gaara started but Ethan cut him off, the urgency in his tone that surprised Gaara as he started to explain.

"No you really will die! Look in the Torres clan there's a rule that says if you the fiancé doesn't ask each family member for a blessing than he is to be murdered right there at the altar. You have to go ask our sisters, our mom, our uncles, our cousins, and aunts for Hannah's hand in marriage. And Hannah still has the option of turning down your proposal! If she does and you want to ask, again you have to go ask for a blessing all over again. Our family is full of proud people Gaara we believe that no one is worth anyone in our family!" Ethan said as Gaara blinked at him before shaking his head and looked toward the door.

"Why did you tell me this?" Gaara asked as Ethan shrugged and followed his gaze to the door. Gaara thought about what he said and tried to come up with an explanation on his own but failed. Each one was highly improbable and the others did not make much sense.

"For the future... I really believe that you just might be a good guy for Hannah... and see that's what I mean. That no matter what happens you're still not good enough for my sister. That's the Torres pride that pollutes us and Hannah, like some other people in the Clan, have a big dose!" Ethan said with a chuckle at the truth in the statement while Gaara digested this sentence.

_'"You just might be a good guy for Hannah"... that's what Ethan said but... is it true? And what about Hannah? Has anyone told her that she just might be the girl for me?' _Gaara thought as he shook his head chasing the absurd thoughts and stood. Ethan sighed and followed suit as he stood also.

"Well I'm going to go find my sister! Have fun with whatever Sabaku!" Ethan said as he left the building not looking back as Gaara went in a back room to change back into his usual attire. Thinking about what Ethan said and how the image of a life with Hannah didn't actually sound too bad. They were friends after all….

**-With Hannah-**

She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had taken her mesh shirt off as well as her vest and turtleneck like shirt and with the door closed had started to examine her bruises. She had already looked at her legs that was a blend of dark and light blue, brown and purple. However, her legs were almost completely healed it was her upper body that worried her. Hannah sighed as she turned in a circle, her fingers gently probing the soft tender flesh on her sides and back. It was still an angry red as she stood facing the mirror as her scars stood out like tiny pinkish white islands.

Hannah frowned as she looked at the colors on her stomach, upper arms and chest. She wondered briefly if she could heal herself before the fight but pushed it away. She couldn't heal herself anymore just like Ethan couldn't harness the pain of his Spirit. Hannah sighed and put the shirt back on before zipping her vest and left to finish helping her brother prepare.

"Is it time?" Hannah asked as Ethan entered the tiny apartment and shook his head no. Both of them sighing they took their place in the living room of Hannah's new apartment.

This apartment was at least ten times smaller than her old one. It had a small hard wood kitchen and served at a dining room with a small square black table. That melted into carpet with a loveseat and a regular sized T.V. and at the end of the living room the hallway began. A bedroom at the end of the hall that was small as though it was not meant to be there. In addition, a bathroom was just across the bedroom. There was one window and that was in the bedroom besides all this the appliances where all brand new the only bright side to this small apartment.

What felt like hours was only four minutes before there was another knock. Ethan and Hannah shared a glance before they both got up to answer the door. Gaara stood there with Temari, Kankuro, and Zon they all looked sad for what was happening. Zon motioned for Hannah and Ethan to step out and they knew that if Ethan didn't beat the angered Matsuri Gaara would have to be married and there would be absolutely no happy ending.

**-The Training Grounds-**

Ethan sighed, as the sun beat down on the back of his neck from were he stood. His shirt protected the majority of it all but he could still feel his skin begin to boil and redden. As he glanced at the crowd, at least half the people who had come to the wedding came to see Ethan fight Matsuri. Ethan had to admit though he was expecting a whole lot less. He glanced around the area before he and had to agree with Hirake. This area was best suited to both his and Matsuri's abilities.

The earth itself was a mixture of sand and grass, each fighting the other for dominance of the field. There were a forest of trees to Ethan's left and a small pond to his right. Ethan knew that on land, Matsuri would have the advantage but in the woods, he was best. The pond, though small, was an obstacle all itself. It would waste chakra to walk on it and to fight on it harder.

Ethan knew that if he was going to win that he would have to lead Matsuri, who was on the other side of the field, to the woods. It was the easiest solution he could think of for the moment as he held in a sigh; at least his sister was safe from this fight. He couldn't count on his fingers or toes how many times his sister had taken the harder opponent. He knew that even recently when they were fighting Kisame (who Ethan had discovered with his throat slit and dead from his own demise) and Itachi Hannah had purposely picked Itachi. He was the harder of the two and although Ethan loved, his sister knew that she was too protective for her own good.

"Go Ethan!" Hannah shouted suddenly as Hirake glared at her and started to tell her off. Ethan smiled and laughed a little at the sight of Hannah's interruption before walking over.

"Hey let me talk to her for a minute!" Ethan said as Hirake glared at him before stalking off. Both the twins knew they were pushing it as Hannah whirled back to her brother.

"I can fight just fine Ethan you don't-" she started but Ethan wouldn't hear it as he held up a hand to stop his sister.

"I don't care. You have saved my butt a thousand times over. Now it's my turn so just shut up and let me protect you! It's the least I can do as a brother." he mumbled quietly as Hannah looked down and nodded silently. Not loving the useless feeling creeping inside of her at the thought.

"Fine… but if you get hurt so help me-!" she started once more but Ethan merely laughed.

"Yeah yeah I know!" he yelled as Hannah sighed once more and placed a hand on his shoulder again.

"We've been practicing on her chakra usage so be careful. Her chakra control went way up since the last time you saw her. Well… before our cousins happened." Hannah replied as Ethan just nodded and with another mumble of a promise to be safe, he took his place on the field once more.

"Everyone ready!" Hirake shouted as Ethan nodded as Matsuri shouted out her reply crying out a yes.

"3, 2, 1...GO!" Hirake shouted as Zon waved a flag on the air indicating to begin. Ethan smiled as he stood in place and Matsuri charged toward him.

Ethan leaped back as Matsuri swung forward. However, Matsuri was not a fool and remembering her last fight with Hannah went for a kick instead of a punch. Ethan stopped and ducked under Matsuri's leg before sending his fist up and hitting the back of her knee. Ethan hoping that he had hit the pressure point as he hopped away. Matsuri let out a strangled scream between clenched teeth as she grabbed her leg. She glared at Ethan before they both paused coming up with their battle plans still unsure about the other.

Ethan suddenly darted forward and ran at Matsuri, who was rubbing her injured leg since Ethan had got what he had hoped for. Matsuri gasped and holding her arms out in front of her tried to deflect Ethan to no avail. Ethan speared Matsuri down yet as they fell, he whispered something in her ear.

"I don't want to fight you, just call it off." Ethan hissed as Matsuri disappeared within a puff of smoke and reappearing on the other side of the field. Matsuri's face was twisted in pure hate and anger at Ethan as she ran at him. Ethan blinked were he was on the ground at her sudden speed before common sense smashed into him as he scrambled to a stand. Yet it seemed as thought the ground wouldn't let him as he slipped and fell not once but twice.

"Never!" Matsuri yelled as she ran at Ethan who was still scrambling as Hannah watched Matsuri charge at her stumbling brother.

Matsuri was almost upon her when Ethan noticed the chakra swirling around her body. Fear gripped him as he realized what Matsuri was going to do. Matsuri was going to spear him while her body was coated with chakra. Ethan swallowed his fear as he ran toward Matsuri himself. There was only one way to end this and if he didn't get this right…but not only would he hurt Matsuri beyond repair but himself for that matter as well.

Hannah's mouth dropped open as Matsuri raced past where she stood. She wished she could reach out and stop her but knew that she was not meant to get involved. She glanced at Gaara who met her wide scared eyes. Both of them knew that if Ethan didn't stop Matsuri's suicide attempt that both of them would be hurt badly. Hannah swallowed hard and sent a silent pray that her brother would succeed as they raced toward each other.

Ethan let out a long steady breath as he went from a jog to a full-out run. He was ready. If he could just hit Matsuri, once in the back of the neck Matsuri would fall and he would win. However, Matsuri was not planning to waste her life on just one attack.

_'Ha ha ha! Ethan thinks that I'm crazy enough to do this! When he gets here, I'm going to focus all my chakra to my hand and send him flying! Ha ha ha! Gaara will be mine!' _Matsuri thought as she picked up more speed careful not to show her happiness only anger. As Matsuri charged, Ethan stopped and jerking to one side as Matsuri sped past sent his hand flying into the back of her neck. Only to find a hand clench his wrist as Matsuri turned on heel and that's when Ethan saw it.

The next moments where the fastest Hannah ever seen. When Ethan saw Matsuri's chakra charged fist he went into a mode that Hannah had only seen once. It was his survival mode. Ethan's face had cleared and he dropped like a rock while Matsuri's fist went straight past her head. With Matsuri still clenching his wrist as Ethan stood behind her and elbowed her squarely in the back of the neck. Ethan wrenched his hand free and taking a step back before he drove a swift fist into Matsuri's belly.

Ethan jumped back and blinking a few times, as he tried to clear the fog in his mind away. He remembered the last time it happened was when he was on a mission, after what happened to Akemi. A group of bandits came and one of them almost had a killing hit on Ethan when he zoned out. Hannah said it was amazing but all Ethan felt was surprise and didn't care much after that.

Matsuri gasped as she pushed herself back to her feet and glared at Ethan. Ethan groaned as his world spun crazily for a second from both the heat and his rushing as Matsuri continued to try to stand and knew that she was going to have to continue to fight. Before Ethan could react, Matsuri had poured some more chakra into her legs and charged at him. Driving a fist deep into Ethan's stomach as he flew backward. Matsuri fell to her knees though and knelt down from the pain in her side.

Ethan's back slammed into the ground hard as he realized he was on the other side of the field now. However, it was like being punched by a butterfly compared to his stomach. Ethan swore twice before he got back up on two feet knowing that his would always be weak in his stomach. Both of them were panting now as they stared at each other. Everyone there now stood on edge as they realized that this one final hit would determine the winner.

"You can end it now Matsuri! Just call it off!" Ethan yelled as he stood up straighter trying his best to look strong despite the stinging pain as everyone watched on. Matsuri just laughed and forced herself to a standing position also.

"Can't you see how far we gone! This is where I end it Ethan! By winning!" Matsuri yelled before Ethan sighed and shook his head at the crazy woman before him.

They locked eyes as they began walking which followed into a slow jog. That jog drifted to a light run then an all-out sprint. Ethan started to focus chakra to his hand as Matsuri did the same thing. Hannah blinked as they ran at each other ready to end it and before she knew, it she had ran toward Hirake who stood mesmerized by the events transpiring before her. Hannah stopped and noticed that they were only now a few yards away from each other and knew she had to hurry.

"Call it off!" Hannah screamed at Hirake who had sensed her coming as Hannah watched with large worried eyes. Hirake didn't jump but instead shook her head still taken back by the events.

"I don't think I could stop them if I wanted to try." Hirake said as Ethan and Matsuri raised their fists and with two more steps left pulled their arms back farther.

"No-!" Hannah's voice was cut off by the whoosh of the air and the blast of chakra from Matsuri and Ethan colliding.

As the dust and smoke rolled, away Ethan and Matsuri stood a few feet apart. Both of them panting with their eyes glazed over and tired. Matsuri smiled suddenly though as she took a step forward. Matsuri didn't get far though as she sank to her knees. Ethan groaned and started to fall as Matsuri fell face first into the ground. Ethan caught himself on his knee and swallowing once he forced himself back on two feet. Knowing it wasn't over until one of them was standing.

"The winner of this battle is... Ethan Torres!" Hirake shouted as a few people clapped and cheered and the rest remained silent over the fact that a Leaf ninja had just beat on of their Sand ninjas.

Ethan smiled and sank back to kneeling on of his knees. Ethan sighed as he let his head fall forward and he closed his eyes. A shadow fell over Ethan though and she looked up at the out stretched hand before him. Ethan blinked and saw Hannah smiling as Ethan smirked pushed her hand away and got shakily to his own feet. Hannah gave him a curious glance but Ethan just smiled.

Ethan swung an arm around Hannah's shoulder as Hannah supported the majority of his weight. They walked over to where Gaara stood, Ethan nodded to him as he and Hannah walked back to her apartment. Both of them knew that Gaara was putting a show on for his village as they walked on. Leaving Gaara to tend to his own matters.

Gaara watched as Hannah and her brother walk away before he turned to Matsuri. Matsuri was already on a stretcher and being taken to the hospital to be safe. While Gaara stood there until everyone but Hirake, Zon, and himself were left. Gaara stared at them his face blank and remembered Ethan's face before he left tired and battered. He definitely had some things to say to them before he left.

"Lord Gaara-" Hirake began but Gaara raised his hand and silenced her before she could get in other words. Gaara watched as she looked down at the ground as Zon met Gaara's eye and looked up as though something more interesting was there.

"I will get married at 18. No later, no earlier. Agreed?" Gaara said his tone final as Zon and Hirake nodded. Both of them, ashamed at the trouble they caused and sad at what had happened. Gaara nodded, without another word turned, and left to go see how his friends were doing.

**-Hannah's Apartment-**

It took a while for Ethan and Hannah to get to her apartment. Since Ethan kept stumbling and tripping over the same thing at least twice it didn't take long before Gaara caught up with them. As they walked through the hallway as Ethan grew tired and stranger by the second. Up to the point where Hannah and Ethan sang quietly together as Hannah turned the key into her apartment. Ethan laughed a mighty laugh as he sank into the loveseat while Hannah sat on the floor near his feet and Gaara stood to the side watching.

"You know what! I hate the desert! I mean I _really _hate the desert!" Ethan laughed as Gaara frowned at him while Hannah gave a small smile and a light laugh.

"You're just saying that because the heat messed you up!" Hannah replied she was got to her feet with a hiss and a wince as she held her side. Gaara shifted toward her but she shook her head no and retrieved a glass of water for Ethan who watched her with narrowed eyes.

"That's why I had to fight. If I'm this fucked up you'd be dead." he muttered as he gulped the water and sat up a bit as Hannah merely sighed and sat on the edge of the small couch.

"I know and….. Thank you…. Ethan I love you." she said as Gaara blinked and whipped his head toward her in surprise making his eyes widened with it as he stared at her.

"I love you too sis!" Ethan hollered as he swung his feet on the ground sitting up as Gaara could only stare in shock at the twins. They had said those three words so easily it disturbed Gaara a bit before he realized that they were siblings and that entitled them to a lot of things he couldn't say or do.

"Still… I could have handled her." Hannah muttered as Ethan blinked before he laughed some more before Hannah threw him a quick grin in the place of her frown.

"Sure the Walking Bruise is capable of that and so much more! Like screaming in pain!" Ethan hooted as Hannah rolled her eyes while Gaara blinked in confusion before Hannah rolled up her pant leg revealing the mess of colors that were her legs.

"I have bruise_s! _Not just one giant bruise!" she shouted back before dropping her pant leg back into place as Ethan just nodded swallowing the rest of his laughs.

"Okay well bye Hannah I got to go and Gaara is you accompany we should leave my sister to rest." Ethan muttered after a few seconds of silence had fallen as Gaara blinked before he nodded while the twins got up and hugged.

Hannah called goodbye after them as Ethan left with Gaara. Ethan sighed as he and Gaara quickly walked out of the room. Gaara and Ethan walked back out to the hallway before Ethan rounded on Gaara.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You had better hope this does not happen again! I have to go but promise me you will come back later tonight and check on Hannah. I don't like her being here by herself. Okay?" Ethan said as his shouted lowered to a normal level as he remembered that his sister didn't need to hear Gaara nodded as Ethan sighed and with one quick glance at Hannah's door then left Gaara take care of his hurting sister. It was the least Gaara could do for Ethan since he had not only saved his future but probably his career as well.

**-Later that night-**

Hannah bolted up right and blinking a few times and ran to the window. She threw it open and gulped the cool night air as a sudden shiver came over her. This dream was Ethan dying like how Akemi did but when the mystery ninja pulled up the mask, it was Gaara. Hannah groaned as she climbed back into her twin-sized bed hating the nightmares that plagued her. Hannah smiled as a thought overcame her and before she knew it, she had dialed his number already.

"Hello?" Gaara answered as Hannah silently swore to herself. Finally, after a few minutes, Hannah sighed and Gaara sat up straighter recognizing who it was.

"Gaara, will you come over please? I had a nightmare and..." Hannah's voice trailed off but Gaara was already standing up near his own bed. He nodded but realized that Hannah couldn't see him as he swore inwardly at his phone.

"I'll come over." Gaara said as he made his way to his window. He waited until Hannah ended the call though he didn't know why.

"Thanks." Hannah said her voice small over the phone as she hit the end button and Gaara traveled to her apartment. It didn't take long before Gaara was tapping on Hannah's window.

Hannah smiled as she gestured for Gaara to come in he did. As Hannah sat on the bed, Gaara froze and stayed standing his eyes a little wide. Hannah blinked as she realized how small the bed actually was and a blush almost made it way to her cheeks. Gaara and Hannah looked at each other before they both managed to lie on the bed. Hannah was curled up against Gaara as he pushed himself against the wall trying to make room for her. With a final sigh, they gave up as Hannah yawned and Gaara wrapped his arms around her as she drifted into sleep. Gaara still awake as always and watched the moon float lazily in the sky.

It was only two hours later when Hannah bolted up once more. Her face was one of pure terror as Gaara sat up and pulled her close to him. Hannah fought Gaara for a moment before she saw who it actually was. The dream was of a man grabbing Hannah and made her watch as they killed her family. Hannah let out a shaky breath as Gaara carefully laid her down once again his arms around her. Gaara didn't whisper things or try to comfort her. All he did was stroke her hair (although he wasn't sure why) as she tried to calm down. Hannah yawned again but this time instead of falling right asleep Hannah looked up at Gaara and sighed.

"Gaara, how come you're always there when I need you?" Hannah asked half-asleep and not expecting Gaara to answer her. However, before sleep could claim her once again he did answer to her surprise.

"I promised." Gaara whispered as Hannah fell asleep once more and this time with a light smile. As Gaara stayed awake ready to lay her back down if another nightmare came. However, Hannah slept peacefully in Gaara's arms as the night went on.

**So **I bet you didn't expect Ethan to be the one fighting! XD I hoped you enjoyed and whatnot so until next time! XD **Bye!**


	27. Birthday Party

**So** this chapter is more of a filler, no romance or character development, but I can assure you that this is very amusing! XD Also just a warning but everyone will be a bit out of character in this one. Just a warning! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all. **Enjoy!**

**Birthday Party**

Hannah was under attack as seven small bodies piled on her. Her little cousins and her baby sister were trying to hold her down. From seven-year old Eve to little Emily who was turning four jumped on Hannah as she tried to get away by crawling until she sat on her shoulders. Ethan was laughing so hard his sides ached as Gaara watched in shock at how much damage a group of four to seven-year olds could do.

Outside the Torres house a huge fire was taking the place were a birthday cake once was. Disaster rained down as a giggling Susie smiled and yelled in delight at everything. Her birthday wish had come true as her mother grabbed her and ran inside the house for cover trying to get away from the fire as Susie laughed unnoticed by the adults around her.

Hannah yelled for help as her older sister raced past her with Susie who was still laughing. But Gaara was still in shock and Ethan just started to laugh harder to the point of falling to his knees while his sister was being crushed. Hannah's older sister was still taking care of her daughter as Hannah was finally covered up by her little cousins. It was true; the Torres family was celebrating another birthday party.

**-Earlier That Day-**

It had been a week since Matsuri and Ethan fought for Gaara's marriage. Matsuri had finally accepted defeat but still held out hope that the fact that it was her name Gaara had said not Hannah's; while Hannah was just happy that she had her best friend back from being engaged or married and Ethan proud that his sister had been kept safe. That was until a week later Gaara was called for another meeting at the Leaf with Hannah to accompany him with Temari and Kankuro. Rather than Matsuri who was angry at the news since she was still in the hospital and couldn't go

Hannah smiled as she walked up to her house. Gaara was at the meeting with Tsunade and Temari and Kankuro were watching a scary movie with the others. Hannah had made Sakura promise to get a picture of them when the big scare came up. Sakura had agreed now that their resentful feelings were resolved but the two were still unsure of the other. Hannah although had other plans as she walked right into the house she had grown up in.

Ethan was the first to notice Hannah and frowned at his sister. Millie and Eve blinked and frowned at Hannah also while Susie ran right up to her and smiling brightly raised her arms to be picked up. Hannah bent down and scooped up Susie as she looked at her family. Cece and her mother followed Ethan's example and frowned at Hannah. While Susie continued to smile and giggle as Hannah looked at her family curiously.

"What is it?" Hannah asked as everyone exchanged a glance. They didn't answer but Ethan did point to Susie who giggled some more as Hannah put her down.

"It's my birthday Auntie Hannah! And today is my birthday party! Everyone's coming! Like Emily, Nick, and everyone else!" Susie shouted as she spun in a circle and laughing ran in another room as blood drained from Hannah's face.

In the Torres clan, it's not tradition but every birthday party ends with a bang. Like when Hannah and Ethan turned five, their party did end with a bang. Literally as Cece made fireworks explode only with out the 'works' just the fire after a prank gone wrong. Another example was when Millie got a snake and after losing it their Aunt Jane found it in her purse. It almost was always their side of the family to have this happen but once in a while it would happen else were.

Hannah sighed and knew what the fact that her little cousins were showing up meant; more hiding, climbing, avoiding, and lastly almost dying. Ever since her little cousins learned how to climb and walk they always targeted Hannah. Ethan always said "no" and Millie and Eve had already joined their side of the matter. Cece was too big and Hannah was the last one left to ask. So to not have at least seven little crying kids on her hands she said yes.

Every year and every birthday, until they turned ten like Millie; her little cousins went after Hannah and tried to find her. They would look in trees, under tables; anywhere Hannah could fit or squeeze into looking for her. They would never start searching for her until they all arrived at the party. Or only the number who could come when their parents weren't working.

That would give Hannah at least a half an hour to find a hiding place and when they found her it was time to almost die. They would never leave her alone and she would have to stand all day. If she even sat down they would attack even trying to trip her to get her down. After they did get her down and covered her, they would just lay there with Hannah struggling underneath as the kids giggled and laughed. Ethan wouldn't say anything but laugh and record some of it on camera if possible. Hannah would either be never found, have to stand all day, or almost die, all from little four to seven-year olds who just want to play.

"So today is Susie's birthday? It seems fitting when the day she was born is also the day I die!" Hannah said as Ethan chuckled as Millie and Eve giggled at the tone of Hannah's voice.

Her mom gave her a sympathetic smile as Cece smiled at her. All their looks saying 'no you won't die' or 'what did you think that was going to happy on Susie's birthday!'. Hannah sighed and looked down the hall where Susie was running around playing with at least five toys at once. She smiled at Susie who noticed her and waved back before running off to play again. Despite everything that was going to happen Hannah was glad she was home.

"Hannah you might want to find a place to hide the party starts at five." Ethan said pointing to a clock on the wall as Hannah sighed. Hannah nodded and without another word went to the backyard and began to look in the trees for potential hiding places.

**-With Gaara-**

Gaara sighed as he stopped in front of Hannah's house. He needed her to schedule a meeting with the Kages next week. Gaara silently started to approach the house when something dropped out in front of him from a tree. Hannah groaned as she sat up and glared at the tree. She made a mental note to herself to burn the tree if she fell from it a second time. Hannah realized that someone was next to her and smiled as she saw Gaara and with a nod ran off again.

"Hey! Quit staring and get over here!" Ethan shouted as he walked out his front door. Gaara blinked and following his gaze turned and saw Naruto and all his friends.

"Look today is Susie's birthday party and Hannah is trying to hide. Our little cousins which are just a bunch of four to seven years old are going to attack her. They actually are vicious when it comes to attacking. So what do you want and when can you leave?" Ethan asked as they blinked at him in confusion for a second not understanding Ethan's rush of words.

"We are leaving now since we have to catch a movie. Gaara you don't need to come with us stay here and help Hannah!" Temari shouted as she started to push everyone away. Gaara blinked in surprise yet he was able to catch Naruto's eye and realized the blonde ninja wanted to talk to him later.

"Um okay... well back to trying to get Hannah captured!" Ethan said gesturing for Gaara to follow as they walked inside the house stopping once to remove their sandals at the door.

"Well Gaara you're the only one you didn't ask a question about what we are and everything so far. So may as well ask now." Ethan said stuffing his hands into his pockets while turning to Gaara. Gaara didn't even blink before he started to ask.

"How are Cece and Shizune the same person?" Gaara asked as Ethan let out a low whistle. Ethan shook his head before he turned and walked though some rooms with Gaara before speaking.

"Well you had some time to think about this... When Cece left with Tsunade or Aunt Mel, they had to change their names that way people wouldn't use us against them and them against us. Also Shizune left at 12, right after she became a Chunin." Ethan said as Gaara nodded and they continued to search for Hannah. It didn't take long before Hannah rolled out from under a table.

"Darn! I thought it would work... maybe if I..." Hannah's voice trailed off as she dove back under. After some shaking of a table she came back out and finally noticed Gaara and Ethan.

"Hi! Gaara please stop helping Ethan find me! Every year he either helps me or gets me almost killed! He tells me the kids are down the hall and they aren't! He tells me the kids aren't to my left and they are! He tricks me and get me almost killed every time!" Hannah yelled at Ethan as he chuckled and pushed Hannah toward the door.

"Shut up now little sister! Go find a place to hide!" Ethan called as he slammed the door in Hannah's face. Hannah glared at the door before she ran to the yard and began to examine the bushes.

"Any more questions Gaara?" Ethan asked as Gaara just blinked at him. They stood for a moment before Gaara finally asked.

"How did this all begin?" Gaara asked as his eyes narrowed and Ethan blinked he hoped that his answer would be good enough since he didn't know what Gaara meant. Begin as in what they were or how Cece became Shizune.

"Well back when Tsunade was young and in love with Dan. They married secretly but unfortunately Tsunade could not have any kids. Cece was always fighting with our mom and when Dan died Tsunade wanted to leave. Cece calmed down and after talking with mom decided to leave with Tsunade. She came back to the village once and that was before Naruto got to them. She was pregnant with Susie at the time and was introducing the father. They weren't married and after Susie was born they split. Well Cece didn't want to, but the guy didn't want to be a dad." Ethan finished as Gaara nodded as they walked down the hall he was satisfied with the answer despite the fact that it wasn't what he meant.

"Excuse me Gaara but... do I call you Uncle Gaara?" Susie asked as she ran up to him tilting her head to the side. This time both Ethan and Gaara froze unable to answer as a voice rang out for them.

"Of course it's Uncle Gaara! Come here Susie!" Hannah called as she held out her arms and walked over to her niece. Susie smiled and ran to her aunt before she looked at Gaara then Hannah before taking Hannah's left hand and scanning it.

"Auntie Hannah! I can't call Gaara, Uncle Gaara! You aren't married yet and I want to be the flower girl!" Susie shouted although she was smiling as Hannah laughed while Gaara just froze. He hadn't wanted to hear the word 'married' anytime soon.

"Susie we're not getting married! You know that your Aunt and Uncle are never getting married! But he's family and so if you want you can call him Uncle Gaara!" Hannah explained as Susie thought for a second before her eyes cleared and she frowned.

"Why are you and Uncle Ethan not going to marry anyone?" Susie asked as Hannah smiled at her, she was so small and innocent Hannah never wanted that to change.

"Well-" Hannah started but was interrupted by her older sister. Cece came down the hall with a white shirt and black pants for Susie. Susie gasped and wiggling out of Hannah's arms turned and ran before her mother could catch her.

"Ah! Thank you Cece! We get to put off the reason for a while longer!" Hannah shouted as Ethan smirked and nodded, he and Hannah high-fived as Gaara blinked. He opened his mouth to ask why but another noise cut him off.

"Hannah!" Millie called slowly as she walked into the room. Her hair had flown to the right side of her face and was sticking up crazily. Hannah sighed as she helped Millie pat her hair back down.

"What is it this time Millie?" Hannah asked as Millie looked at her older sister. Millie did her puppy dog face as Hannah groaned.

"Can you help me with Eve? She's having a temper tantrum-" Millie begged as she was cut off by her now irritated older sister. Hannah waved her hand in front of Millie's face as she stared at her.

"Wait... So you want me to go and help with Eve? When you're probably going to say you forgot something and bail on me! Just like the last time!" Hannah shouted as Millie fought off a smile before she shook her head and turned back around.

"Fool me once shame on you! Fool me twice shame on me!" Hannah muttered as Ethan laughed shaking his head. Gaara felt confused yet happy though and he wondered if it was how Hannah reacted and what had happened or if it was just being by her family.

_'They really are happy even when they're fighting... It's weird yet... nice.' _Gaara thought as Hannah sighed and turning to Ethan glared at him.

"Stop trying to ruin my hiding places! I don't want to die!" Hannah said loudly as Ethan laughed even harder. Hannah sighed and rolled her eyes before walking away from her idiot brother.

Ethan glanced up from where he was doubled over still laughing though as his eyes followed his sister. As soon as Hannah was gone Ethan stopped abruptly and turned to Gaara pointing behind him. Gaara blinked once before he turned and saw a tapestry hanging on the wall. A giant tower was on it as the name 'Torres' was written below it. Ethan stood next to Gaara as his eyes drifted below the name and on the family tree. Gaara scanned the names seeing how other names connected with each one. He spotted one of Hannah's uncles and saw who was married by the line connecting him with another person. Below their names were a list of others who were their children.

Each member of the Torres family had at least one child. Altogether Gaara didn't know it was far too many to count as he scanned the tree. At the very bottom of the tree the names, Cecelia, Hannah, Ethan, Mildred, Eve, and Susie were written. Susie's name connecting to Cece's although the lines where her father would have been was gone. Gaara blinked at the names Mildred and Cecelia and knew that they were the actual names for Millie and Cece. Something caught Gaara's attention out of the corner in his eye and when he turned was surprised to see Sasuke and Itachi written on here as well. Ethan watched as Gaara's eyes drifted everywhere on the tree.

"Have you noticed any Torres Clan traits in the family?" Ethan asked as Gaara turned to him with a small look of confusion. Ethan sighed and pointed to one of his uncles.

"See Uncle Clark has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Susie, although it's light, has brown hair and eyes. So does Hannah and Millie and Eve and-" Ethan said but Gaara cut him off with a wave of his hand and pointed to Sasuke.

"Sasuke... well we just say that he's hair is just a really, really, really dark brown. Also his eyes are the same along with Itachi!" Ethan said and chuckled at how he and Hannah came up with that logic. Gaara blinked and with a small sigh had a feeling that Hannah had came up with that one.

"Well if you count the ability to usually be able to use four out of five chakra elements that's all the clan traits!" Ethan said as he and Gaara started to walk away from the tapestry.

"Hannah!" A voice called as both Gaara and Ethan blinked in surprise. Hannah instantly popped her head out from behind the tapestry. She smiled as both Gaara and Ethan didn't turn around and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Yes!" Hannah yelled as Gaara tried not to jump and Ethan basically flew ten feet in the air. Ethan, eyes wide, watched as Hannah calmly stepped out from behind the tapestry.

"Susie wants you to bake her cake!" Her mother called as Hannah sighed and walked in the direction of the voice.

"Coming!" Hannah yelled as she started to jog half way down the hall. Gaara and Ethan blinked at her and then they turned to each other. Both sighed and shaking their heads turned and started to walk around the house.

"Hey Gaara... did you know that my sister was there?" Ethan asked as they stepped outside. Gaara didn't answer immediately as he took in the scenery.

Their yard was big enough to hold a full soccer court. It was also big enough for a training area. Gaara blinked and now understood why the Torres residence was way on the outskirts of the village. Trees dotted some of the yard toward the back along with a few shrubs growing here and there. Gaara turned and saw a small garden that had flowers, vegetables, fruit, and other plants. Ethan stepped forward and started to walk to a small shed hidden behind some trees. Gaara didn't say anything but followed Ethan as they walked toward the shed.

"Well since Genma is a wimp and won't come until later you and I are going to have to set up the tables." Ethan said as Gaara gave him a confused look. Ethan threw the shed doors and his eyes widened as Hannah turned around in surprise.

"Oh shit!-" Ethan shouted as Hannah screamed in return. Gaara blinked as both twins put a hand over their hearts and took deep breaths.

"Man you scared the crap out of me!" Ethan finally said as Hannah smacked him on the back of his head. This sparked an argument between the two siblings as Gaara watched. With a sigh he walked around the twins and grabbing a table he started to set them up.

**-Two Hours Later-**

The birthday party was going very well... so far. Gaara was hanging back as he watched Ethan talking with his cousins and Millie running around with another boy her age. Eve and some other kids younger than her were stalking Hannah who was trying to avoid them. Susie the birthday girl was wearing a light purple dress that stopped just below her knees. Her curly hair was pulled back and every time Hannah would see her she would exclaim how cute she was. Susie in turn would blush and giggle over her crazy Aunt.

"They want to see you come on!" Hannah shouted appearing suddenly next to Gaara. Gaara blinked and looking over her shoulder saw at least seven kids behind Eve looking at Gaara with suspicion in there eyes. With a sigh Gaara came with Hannah as the kids drew back a few inches.

"This is Gaara! Gaara this is-" Hannah began as one of the little boys with a tan and dark brown hair and eyes interrupted her.

"Did you really die?" he asked his eyes wide as he looked at Gaara. The other kids followed suit, eyes wide with amazement and shock. Gaara blinked and without much thinking nodded as they began to scream.

"Zombie! Hannah's friend is a zombie!" they shouted and began running away. The little boy who had asked Gaara was pulling a giggling little girl who looked just like him by the hand. The others were laughing and smiling as the motioned for Hannah to come too.

"Hannah come on before he turns you into a zombie too!" they shouted as they laughed and smiled. Hannah slapped a hand to her head before turning to the direction of the main party.

"Ethan! Stop telling the kids about zombies!" Hannah shouted as Ethan laughed before he gulped and turned around. All the mothers of the children were glaring at Ethan who chuckled nervously and ran off claiming they needed more ice.

"Anyway they want you to play with them. So what do you say?" Hannah asked as she turned back to Gaara. Gaara shifted nervously he had never played with children this young before. He looked back at Hannah who noticed that he didn't really know what to do. She smiled and quietly whispered the plan to Gaara they nodded and turned to the kids.

"It's too late! I'm already a zombie! Soon you will be zombies too!" Hannah shouted as the kids screamed in enjoyment and started running off. Hannah chased after them while Gaara hung back after a few seconds then took off around the other side of the field and one by one Hannah and Gaara had captured all the kids.

"Are we zombies now?" a little girl with a bow in her hair asked a smile on her face. Hannah smiled at her and nodded before Eve stared shouting.

"No! I don't want to eat brains and guts and-" she shouted but Hannah cut her off as the other kids started to freak out with her.

"No you're special zombies that eat cake and ice cream! You will no longer be zombies tomorrow I promise!" Hannah said holding up her right hand as the kids smiled.

"But can we still eat ice cweam afta' we zombies?" a little girl said her 'r's sounding like 'w's as she spoke. It was all silent as Hannah pretended to think for a second. Gaara realized how serious these kids were when it came to sugar.

"As long as your parents say it's okay. Then yes; now go eat you zombies!" Hannah shouted stepping out-of-the-way as they ran toward the table.

The cake had been brought out long with the ice cream as Gaara and Hannah watched them run to the table. Gaara glanced sideways at Hannah and saw how she was practically beaming at the kids. She loved them all, that was for sure, as Gaara and Hannah walked to the table. Suddenly Gaara was stopped as someone grabbed his shoulder. Gaara turned in surprise at the fact that he didn't even sense who had grabbed his shoulder. An old man looked at Gaara his face etched deep with wrinkles as he smiled at Gaara who had a deep urge to shudder at the sudden appearance of the man.

Hannah blinked as she realized Gaara was no longer walking next to her. She turned and almost laughed at what she saw. Her Grandfather was grabbing Gaara in the shoulder smiling at him while Gaara himself looked rather uncomfortable. Hannah smiled as she moved toward them and laughed as they both glanced in her direction. Gaara looked at her pleading for her to help him while her Grandfather looked as though he was enjoying himself with his nervous captive.

"Hi Grandfather! You done torturing my friend Gaara? We're going to go eat some cake." Hannah said as Grandfather smiled at her and shook his head.

Gaara blinked as the old man started speaking and slowly turned to him. His speech was garbled and he couldn't even guess what he was saying. He realized that the old man barely even had any teeth as he spoke to Hannah. He glanced at Hannah who was smiling and nodding as she listened to her grandfather. Gaara couldn't believe she could understand what the man was saying. Hannah laughed and shook her head at her grandfather before Gaara realized what they were talking about.

"No Grandfather we're not dating. I haven't dated anyone, and I'm not engaged yet. We aren't engaged either and I don't plan on getting married. Ethan feels the same way and he's not engaged or married either. Now can we go eat Grandfather?" Hannah asked with a sigh, she loved her grandfather but it was always the same questions every time. It was starting to get annoying as Grandfather shook his head and once again started his garbled speech.

"Grandfather!" Hannah shouted as her grandfather laughed heartily and walked away. Gaara blinked and turned to Hannah with a confused expression. He glanced around and saw that everyone was either giggling or chuckling trying not to laugh. He turned back to Hannah who blinked at his expression.

"You didn't understand a word he just said did you?" Hannah asked as Gaara shook his head no. Everyone busted out laughing as Gaara narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Ethan walked up and with a smile on his face started to explain to Gaara what happened.

"Um…Grandfather just said that if you want to marry Hannah you had his permanent blessing…. He also said that if you didn't wait ten years and Hannah got pregnant before then he would... personally cut off your penis." Ethan said as Gaara's eyes widened everyone saw this and laughed harder as Hannah blushed. Muttering something they walked back to the table and sang "Happy Birthday" to Susie.

That's when everything happened, it seemed as though the little kids were waiting for this. Also Susie had an evil smile in her face as she prepared to blow out the candles. Hannah glanced toward the doors as her little cousins stepped in front of the exits. Cece watched as Susie started to gather a deep breath while their Uncle Jon watched nervously. He had made the candles so sparks would come out after Susie lightly blew them out. He had told Susie and no one else at that if she blew too hard nothing but large flames would come. Ethan blinked and looking around started to leave for his camera a smile on his face. This was going to be big he realized.

"Okay Susie blow out your candles!" Cece said a giant smile on her face as Genma appeared besides her a bit breathless from running as he hugged Shizune around the waist. Susie beamed at them and turning let out a giant gust of air. Then all hell broke loose at the birthday party.

Flames that were ten feet high appeared in the cake suddenly as the kids ran toward Hannah. She yelled and jumping over some of them ran toward her house. She had just made it though the door as a rope appeared in front of her feet. Falling it didn't take long before she was covered in little bodies. Trying to get free while laughter boomed behind her and in her ears as she struggled. Gaara blinked in surprise and went inside the house to help when he froze as at what he saw. Hannah was covered and being attacked by little seven to four-year olds.

Suddenly all Gaara could see was icing as cake met his face. He stumbled back a little surprised as Ethan nearly fell over laughing. Gaara with one hand started to wipe the cake off as another little kid threw more at his face. Gaara keep trying to fight the feeling to freak out over the fact he got cake thrown into his face twice already while Ethan laughed and was recording all of it. The little boy who was throwing the cake was screaming something like 'die zombie die!' as Gaara kept wiping cake from his face.

Outside it was just as bad as inside. Mothers and fathers screamed at their children who were attacking Hannah. Cece and Genma were trying to put out the fire as Susie stood in the middle of the field. The new little five-year old stood back and watched. Her favorite Aunt was being attacked and her Uncle Ethan was laughing and recording it. Her mother and father were freaking out over the fire and her other cousins were either attacking Hannah or freaking out. She watched as Gaara got pelted with cake over and over again. Sometimes even Ethan was getting hit but that didn't kill his mode.

Susie with a large smile on her face went back to her mother holding out her arms. Cece looked at Susie and picking her up ran inside the house ignoring Hannah's screams for help. Cece didn't stop until she was inside the safety of the kitchen. She plopped Susie down on a chair and wiping a small wet towel over her face she got up.

"I have to go put out the fire! You stay here were its safe okay." her mother commanded as Susie nodded fighting a smile off her face. Just as the door closed Susie moved to the fridge. Reaching inside she pulled out a giant cake Linda had ordered before Susie had 'Changed her mind.'

Susie had planned this along; she told the kids a plan to throw Hannah off insuring that her favorite Aunt wouldn't get in the way. The fire was something she had already prepared to do but her Uncle Jon had provided a better plan instead of having to use matches. Gaara was easy to take care of since Ethan had already told the kids about zombies. Her Uncle Ethan was not a threat since he couldn't do anything but laugh at Hannah. Her mother obviously would get Susie to safety then go try to put out the fire. Her Grandma had ordered her a cake from a bridal magazine she had wanted and Susie following her plan changed her mind and asked for her Aunt to make one.

Susie smiled and reaching under the kitchen table pulled out her presents. She had placed them there before she had started the fire. Smiling Susie went over to the window cake in one hand and a present in another to watch the chaos she had made. Taking a bite out the cake ripped opened the present and smiled. This was a very good birthday indeed as her family ran around trying to make sense of what happened.

**Ha! **Who would have guessed that Susie planned this whole thing out! Also Gaara got hit with cake! XD I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! XD Until next time! **Bye!**


	28. The Kazekage Vs The Leaf

**So** I'm back and right now really happy with this chapter although the fight scene feels a bit rushed to me… anyway enough of me! Carry on with the chapter/disclaimer! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all. **Enjoy!**

**The Kazekage Vs. The Leaf**

Temari and Kankuro could barely believe what they saw as Gaara and Hannah walked to the village gates. Gaara had cake all over his face and with some in his hair while Hannah's hair was half way out of her ponytail and with tiny shoes prints on her face. It hurt for Hannah to walk and Gaara was suffering a blow to his pride. Nothing had turned out well at Susie's birthday party since it pretty much ended in flames. Although instead of being upset Susie was pretty happy about the whole thing.

Hannah smiled as they walked up to Temari and Kankuro who looked shocked to see them like that. Kankuro bit his lip and his shoulders shook from trying not to laugh. Even the ninjas guarding the gate struggled against laughing as the Kazekage and Hannah passed by. Temari on the other had made it even worse than being laughed at. She started _mothering _them as soon they were close enough to hear her full rant.

"Damn it Gaara! You're the freaking Kazekage and now you have freaking cake in your hair! Hannah you look like crap too! What's wrong with you how can you walk around the village like that! You two should know better! Come on let's get back to the Sand before somebody else sees you!" Temari yelled as Kankuro finally toppled over from laughter clutching his sides as he rolled around in the dirt earning glares from Temari also. Hannah and Gaara blinked as Temari grabbed Kankuro by the neck of his shirt and started to drag him toward Sand.

Hannah turned to Gaara and sighed they both did look like crap. Gaara had icing spread on his forehead and nearly covered his kanji while Hannah had a small shoe print on her cheek covering the small spot on it. They both looked up as they started to walk after Temari and Kankuro who started laughing again when Gaara and Hannah caught up. Gaara tried to scrape some of the icing off but made it worse as he now no longer had the black rings around his eyes. He groaned as he continued to try but failed as he got messier and messier.

Hannah on the other hand was trying not to limp and wiping her face at the same time. She like Gaara had only made it look worse though. The shoes print on her cheek now was spread to her forehead. The dirt of her clothes had made it to her face thanks to her arms. Finally they sighed and gave up trying to fix the mess they got themselves into. Kankuro who was walking was forced to look forward by Temari when he dropped a coin he was playing with to pass the time. He turned to pick it up when he saw them as Temari scowled at him she was already having a terrible day.

Gaara had blue, red, and purple icing on his face instead of his kanji and the black rings. While Hannah had dirt on her face and her hair continually fell in front of it. Both of them looked like they were either attacked by a cake monster or had just woken up like that somehow. Kankuro couldn't hold it for long before he started to laugh again. Temari whirled around prepared to yell when she stopped. She was speechless for the second time in her life as she looked at Gaara and Hannah. They had dirt, icing, and was completely messy from head to toe.

"You two are grounded!" Temari shouted as Kankuro tried to stop but Temari grounding them made it worse.

He erupted in a fit again as Hannah sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She had enough for today and after the fight between her brother and Matsuri, her little cousins and sister, and adding Itachi's death to the mix she was ready to sleep for a month. It was an emotional toll and physical also as she shook her head at Kankuro

"Kankuro keep it up hopefully you will die soon." Hannah said sarcastically as Kankuro chuckled and smirked at her. He shrugged and rolled his eyes as Temari pulled him to his feet.

"You don't get to talk! You're grounded!" Temari screamed as Gaara started to chuckle. She turned on him as his laughter died down.

"What's so funny Gaara?" Temari asked glaring at him and if looks could kill, Gaara would have a better chance at survival without oxygen. Gaara nodded to his sister despite her glare and merely shrugged.

"You're trying to ground your Kazekage and a ninja from another village." Gaara pointed out as Temari continued to glare at him. Hannah sighed and decided to change the subject. She smiled as she clasped her hands together in front of her although trying to seem more innocent.

"So Temari, how are you and Shikamaru doing?" Hannah asked as Temari's glare dropped off her face.

Hannah didn't see it when she had turned away by a sudden sound but Gaara watched as his sisters face fell. Something had happened between her and Shikamaru and now Hannah was making it worse. Gaara glanced at Hannah who didn't catch his eye as Temari's head snapped up.

"Fine," Temari said as Hannah nodded she smiled thinking that Temari was embarrassed as she glared at her.

Hannah blinked in surprise of the glare as Temari charged on ahead trying to get away before some of the tears started to fall. Hannah turned to Gaara who shook his head at her gesturing that he would explain later. Kankuro let out a low whistle of surprise which cause Temari to turn on him.

"Kankuro shut the hell up! Kami you're annoying! Don't you ever shut up?" Temari yelled as Kankuro stopped and looked at his sister with wide eyes. Hannah gulped and stepped forward as Temari turned on her.

"What the hell do you want!? Shika and I are fine! You stay out of this!" Temari yelled at Hannah who blinked and bit back a retort as she took another step forward. She tilted her head to the side as she tried to look at Temari's face.

"Temari... did something happen?" Hannah asked as everything went silent as Temari blinked.

Hannah's tone was caring and nice as she looked at Temari with concern. Temari blinked and shook her head no in Hannah's answer. Suddenly she smiled and turned on heel walked ahead of them.

"Actually he broke my heart! But it's okay!" Temari said forcing her voice to be cheerful as the tears started to fall.

Hannah's eyes widened as Gaara and Kankuro exchanged a glance behind her and turning started to walk back to the Leaf. Hannah turned to Gaara but to her surprise he wasn't there anymore as she turned completely around.

"Hey where are you two going!?" Hannah shouted as Gaara and Kankuro didn't bother to turn around. Temari stopped and turning her head slightly she watched Hannah chase her brothers. Her eyes were fuzzy as she listened for her brothers answers.

"To kick that Nara's ass! What else are we going to do!?" Kankuro yelled over his shoulder as Hannah blinked in surprise. Temari smiled sadly at her brothers words as she turned some more toward them; a stray tear falling on her cheek as she wiped it away.

"Yeah you can't just kick his butt! You have to torture him first!" Hannah shouted as Gaara and Kankuro turned to her in confusion. Temari blinked in surprise as Hannah sighed and grinned at the boys.

"You see first you drive him mad like make it so the tap never stops dripping, metaphorically; just until he thinks he's losing his mind. Lastly when he's shouting for it to stop that's when you kick his butt!" Hannah said nodding as Gaara and Kankuro blinked at her. Temari grinned as Hannah started to turn back to the Sand.

"You had a lot of time to plan this didn't you?" Kankuro asked as Hannah shrugged and started to walk back to the Sand. Temari wiped away another tear as she tried to calm her breathing as they walked back toward her.

"Cece had some heart breaks before and I had to do something when Susie's father left!" Hannah said as Temari turned back before they saw her. Her heart felt touched that they all cared to so much for her. They walked back to the Sand silently trying to think if ways to get Shikamaru back.

* * *

><p>As they passed under the village gate something happened to Gaara and Hannah. Both of them were calm and peaceful as they neared it but it didn't last long before both were filled with anger. Hannah shot a glance at Gaara as she sighed and continued to walk. She wondered why she felt so mad at him while Gaara had a reason for his anger. Hannah had upset his sister by questioning her about something painful. It was her fault as well as Shikamaru's for Temari's heartbreak and the hurt his sister now felt.<p>

Temari turned to speak to Gaara and saw that he was glaring at Hannah behind her back. Hannah at the same time had her jaw clenched as anger seeped off her. It had just come suddenly as though they were bitten by some random bug that pissed them off. Temari blinked and wondered if they were upset over what had happened to her. Kankuro's eyes widened at the anger that radiated off of the best friends. The siblings exchanged some glances as they quietly left Gaara and Hannah to their anger. Both not wanting to feel the scorn and having more important things to do.

"Hannah can I talk to you?" Gaara said quietly trying hard to keep from yelling as Hannah merely glanced at him as hatred radiated off of her. They walked toward away from prying eyes to the safety behind a building. Gaara turned on Hannah as soon as they were hidden.

"Stay away from Temari!" Gaara growled quietly as Hannah glared at him. He had no right to talk to her like that. She could talk to whoever she wanted as she glared at him all the more harshly.

"I don't care! I was trying to be nice and ask her what was wrong! Screw you Gaara, I'm done!" Hannah shouted as she tried to walk away. Gaara grabbed her wrist but she pulled away her eyes wide as Gaara took a step toward her.

"I wasn't done! Stay away from my sister before I make you..." Gaara growled as Hannah smirked and shook her head, she smiled and chuckled at the ground. She snapped her head back up as her eyes flashed opened and a bright blue shone back at Gaara surprising him for a moment as she glared.

"I'd like to see you try... leave me alone. Don't talk to me." Hannah said with a sigh and turned away. Her eyes, now brown, as Gaara glared at her as she tried to walk away once more. His eyes burrowed a hole in the back of her head as Hannah walked away. Her body hurt as well as her head as she walked home.

_'Damn Gaara! I... I... dislike him so much!' _Hannah thought she sighed as she pressed her head against the door. She couldn't even think the word 'hate' no matter how angry. She sighed as she rubbed her head as she decided sleep would be better.

Gaara on the other hand was very angry. _'Arrogant, bossy, evil... I... I...' _Gaara train of thought trailed off as he heard his sister's tears. He was just outside her door as she cried. Gaara wondered if he should go comfort her like he does... did with Hannah. But that was entirely different and she was his sister. He had no idea what to do as he walked to his room. He watched the sun set from his room and wondered what he was going to do... about both Hannah and Temari.

**-Flashback-**

_Temari and Shikamaru were walking hand in hand down the street. Her head on his shoulder while he stared ahead happy and peaceful. After the movie and only having some short time left they had decided to walk around a bit before Temari had to go back. They wanted to stay together but knew it was impossible with everything but they were still happy with what they had._

_"Shikamaru you know I love you right?" Temari asked as Shikamaru looked down at her his brown eyes filled with happiness. They stopped as Shikamaru looked at her face and smiled._

_"Yes I do... You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen you know." Shikamaru said as his lips brushed hers in a light touch. Temari smiled at him even though she loved the compliments she always wanted a different answer._

_"Shikamaru why won't you say you love me?" Temari asked as Shikamaru's mood darken deeply as he looked away. He stopped abruptly as Temari paused to look at him. He head spun as it hung low as he looked at her with sad eyes._

_"I can't." He breathed as Temari blinked in surprise she looked at him with confusion as Shikamaru looked away from her his head hurting all the while. As though he didn't want to see her face anymore since it caused his world to spin. Temari's chest hurt as a word left her lips._

_"Why?" Temari breathed as Shikamaru looked at her. She wished that she hadn't asked as Shikamaru's answer came out. Her heart felt as though it was cracking…then it was destroyed as Shikamaru gave her his answer._

_"I don't," he said his voice low as Temari ran away from her breaking heart. Of course Shikamaru chased her but not for long as Temari fought off tears and ran to the gates. Ready to leave and hating Shikamaru by the second for the way he was loved by her even if he never truly did._

_Shikamaru let some tears fall as she ran away. Nothing to do but let her go before it was too late. No matter how much he loved her she couldn't be his. She belonged at the Sand not the Leaf. With somebody else that was not him as he walked back to his house. He couldn't put a finger on it but something inside of him told him that Temari deserved better. Also for probably the same reason the word love just wouldn't leave his lips. It was for the best as he walked away wishing that Temari wouldn't be to hurt... And wondering at the same time why his head felt so fuzzy..._

**-End of Flashback-**

Temari shuddered as she remembered every second of the end. She had honestly loved Shikamaru, from watching the sky to just being with him. Temari's heart felt as though it was being squeezed and she knew who was squeezing it. Shikamaru the one she had loved was now nothing more than a broken promise. She hated him and she always would as sleep finally came along with a few tears. Temari wondered if it would hurt in her sleep also as she drifted off. While sleep seemed to numb her torture now there was no end to her broken heart unless it was healed by the one who broke it. Or someone else yet even in sleep it still yearned for the deer loving Nara….

**-Next Day-**

Matsuri raised a brow as Hannah and Gaara glared at each other. She watched as they glared and seemed to walk at least ten feet away from each other. Matsuri instead of using this opportunity to plot wondered how it had gotten so bad. She had heard gossip that Hannah and Gaara were having a little spat but she didn't think it would be anything like this. They acted as though they were nothing but enemies or that they just plain hated each other. Matsuri watched as Gaara and Hannah stood away arms crossed in front of their chests as they glared at each other from the corner of their eyes.

Hannah watched Gaara with disdain and wondered if she could somehow kill him while Gaara thought the same. They were no longer best friends and in fact they weren't friends at all. Ever since yesterday when entering the village that both of them wanted the other dead. They fought over everything like this morning when Hannah was filing the paperwork Gaara had said she was doing it wrong. That was when Baki walked in while Hannah was getting ready to start battling with Gaara right then and there. If he hadn't walked in then neither Gaara nor Hannah would have been standing there without injuries.

Matsuri huffed as she realized she would have to play therapist. She wondered if she could somehow get Sari over to do it for her since the darker haired girls was better with talking. But the look on Hannah's and Gaara's faces made her review her plan. Their hatred as very extreme and it almost made Matsuri think that they were breathing in hatred. There was only one thing she would be able to do right now. It was the most dangerous thing you could do with ninjas who were upset like Hannah and Gaara. You would have to talk it out as Matsuri shuddered at the thought.

"What is going on?" Matsuri asked as Gaara gave her a blank stare. Hannah glared at him while he started to explain. She wished desperately that she could cut out his tongue so she wouldn't hear his voice again.

"Hannah made Temari upset when I told her to stop talking to her-" Gaara stared but Hannah cut him off as she rolled her eyes and scoffed. It was Gaara's turn to wish for the inevitable now.

"Please I can talk to whoever I want to talk too. You're not the boss of me!" Hannah shouted as Gaara growled and took a step toward Hannah. Matsuri moved in the way as Gaara tried to get passed her. Her arms spread out trying to keep them from hurting each other.

"Gaara, Hannah, please stop fighting! Kami it's like you're trying to rip each other's throats out! I fact you may as well as be doing- AH!" Matsuri started as she screamed when a kunai sailed over her head. She ducked instantly as Gaara glared at Hannah who smirked at him. Matsuri stayed on the ground and desperately crawled to safety.

Gaara and Hannah smiled with hatred at each other as they walked in a slow circle. Matsuri stared horrified and still on the ground as Gaara's sand swirled around his body. Hannah's eyes glowed a deep blue as each fleck expanded pushing away the brown and turning it to a deep dark blue. Hannah threw another kunai as Gaara stopped walking and let his sand calmly deflect it.

"Matsuri you're right! We are fighting so we may as well get this over with!" Hannah shouted to Matsuri who pushed herself to her feet. Words caught in her throat as she desperately shook her head no. She didn't want this she may not care for Hannah but Gaara... She didn't want to see him hurt and angry like this.

Hannah and Gaara faced each other as Hannah smiled her eyes once again changing color. This time the blue was pushed back for her green and sliver eye combination. She smiled once more at Gaara before she took for running at him. Gaara didn't move as sand lashed toward Hannah. She jumped over a tentacle of sand as another came at her from the side. Hannah thrust both hands forward and pushed herself into the air from the sand. She straightened in the air as Wind and Earth stopped her descent.

Gaara glared as Hannah replicated his Sand Suspension with her own. Hannah grinned at him while moving away from him as Gaara jumped up and their fight continued in the air. Matsuri blinked as she leaned against a tree wishing she could think if a way to stop this as Hannah threw a kunai in Gaara's direction again. Gaara easily caught it but before he could throw it away saw the red and white of a tag. Hannah laughed as Gaara is engulfed by ash and fire while Matsuri watched horrified.

"Gaara!" Matsuri screamed as Hannah abruptly stopped laughing.

Matsuri looked at her for a second as the smoke cleared away revealing Gaara safely inside his sand. Slowly the sand fell away and all Hannah could see was Gaara's eyes. Full of hatred but other than that blank as he stared at Hannah. Hannah glared at Gaara before she has to jump down as Gaara shot sand bullets at her. From there the fight was on land once more. Gaara and Hannah either dodging or throwing kunai's and sand bullets. While Matsuri watched helplessly from the side lines not sure what to do. Finally as Hannah and Gaara were some feet away and ready to finish what they have started Matsuri did the only thing she can think of.

"Stop!" Matsuri screamed as Hannah and Gaara let their kunai's fly.

Hannah frowned as her kunai sailed towards Gaara's as she waited for them to interject knowing they would collide. She knew from the trajectory that it was going to be a tie as Gaara felt he was going to win. Suddenly as quickly as it had come it was gone. Hannah groaned as she clutched her head which was throbbing as Gaara stumbled a bit with surprise. Their eyes met and widened as they realized what they had done. The kunai didn't interject each other like they were supposed to but instead sailed past each other harmlessly. Hannah and Gaara looked away from each other as the kunai's found their way toward them.

Sand is what saved both Gaara and Hannah as the kunai's bounced harmlessly off. Hannah blinked slightly dazed as Gaara groaned his turn to hold his head while holding one hand out. Hannah moved toward his outstretched hand as Gaara took a step toward her. Both of them stopped and without realizing tensed as though waiting for the other to attack. They stood rigid like that for some time before Matsuri let out a huff of air. She walked in between Gaara and Hannah as she pulled both of them closer to the other. Gaara and Hannah stood in front of each other rigid as they glanced at Matsuri.

"You both are still best friends... you had a fight but that's over. What's done is done and now forgive each other," Matsuri said nodding her head trying to act wise. When she realized they still weren't responding she growled as she shoved Gaara toward Hannah.

"_NOW!_" Matsuri shouted as Hannah and Gaara collided both of them tensing before they shrugged and hugged. Matsuri's eyes narrowed in displeasure, she hadn't wanted them to hug yet was still happy that the fighting was over.

Gaara sighed as Hannah hugged him his old feelings returning slowly. Slowly but they were still coming back along with some new ones. Like how soft Hannah still felt in his grip and how warm she was. He wondered if briefly something had taken them over. Like a Genjutsu or if this was a bad dream. Gaara sighed once more and giving Hannah one last squeeze calmly released her.

Hannah was also feeling something new like how much she really cared for Gaara. She knew the saying that you never know what you have until it's gone. She had lost Gaara and hated him to the point where she almost killed him. Hannah sighed as her chest felt fluttery like a thousand butterflies got stuck in her chest. It wasn't bad but it wasn't necessarily good either. She glanced once more at Gaara as she looked at the fiery locks he called hair. She wondered why she never realized how handsome he looked as they turned to Matsuri who was smiling.

"There all better! Now I'm going home! Goodbye!" Matsuri said and with a small bow she turned and walked off. Trying hard not to break into a run to get away from the crazy people she trained with.

"Well that was very... Un-Matsuri like." Hannah said failing to think of a better phrase to say.

Gaara just nodded once in agreement as he turned to Hannah. He scanned her from head to toe and noticed she was having some difficulty breathing regularly. Gaara knew she was still recovering and Susie's birthday party along with the constant fighting wasn't helping.

"Hannah I'm sorry... Also you don't have to come in tomorrow." Gaara said suddenly as Hannah blinked and turned toward him shaking her head. Gaara blinked in surprise as Hannah gave him one of her small smiles.

"Gaara I'm fine also I'm sorry too. But I can't stay back another day... Temari can't look over it and Kankuro's an idiot." Hannah explained but Gaara shook his head.

"Baki can do it. You need the rest you can't even breath properly yet." Gaara said as Hannah rolled her eyes and sighed before nodding in defeat knowing that Gaara was even more stubborn than her brother.

"Fine, I'll stay home jeez you are like a brother…an annoying, older, protective, brother." Hannah said smiling as Gaara shrugged before they started to leave with new feelings and a new question filling their minds.

_'Where did this sudden anger come from?' _they thought as they walked home explanations running through their heads.

**-Meanwhile-**

The man with an excellent mixture of blond and red hair smiled from his hiding place. His purple eye scanning the ground as Gaara and Hannah walked away. He frowned as he realized that Hannah was starting to really return Gaara's feelings. The man blinked the one eye that the mask he wore shown and shrugged not really caring of what happened to Hannah. As long that she was in one piece and healthy for his plans he could care less of her.

The man turned away from the Sand as he turned to the guards he had knocked out. On top of the wall in the Sand the guards were pretty easy to take out. Considering all that they were doing was playing cards and glancing outside now and again. He smiled as he pushed his hands out of his black cloak with red clouds and some quick seals guaranteed no memory of this for the guards. He turned from them to the training area knowing that his plan had worked. Even though he could only see some of it since the jutsu he had used to see was faulty.

"Just a few more steps and everything will be under my control." The man chuckled to himself as he turned from the scene and jumped from the wall.

Spinning in air he plunged a sword he carried in his cloak deep into the wall as his descent slowed to a safe speed. He flipped backward, yanking the sword out of the wall at the same time, before landing on the ground and running off from the Sand. Knowing it was just a matter of time.

"Yes that Genjutsu worked almost perfectly. Some more kinks to work out then... its playtime." The man said to himself as he ran away from the Sand and back to his hideout.

Away from Gaara whose demon he had already captured. Away from that blond girl's heart he had made sure was too broken to heal in order to be used as a distraction. All because of a simple Genjutsu on the boy she loves... loved. Even though the boy was a tough fighter when it came to her yet he still fell under his influence. And away from Hannah who he knew would be under his control soon very soon...

_'Like father like son... except this time it's like father like daughter...' _The man chuckled as he ran knowing that with each step his insanity grew and his hatred for his own children deepened to a point of murder...

**Oooohhh!** What will happen now? What is this man planning? Just who is he? Will Gaara and Hannah's friendship be all right? And Matsuri acting nice?! I'd be extremely greatful if you leave a review! XD Well until next time! **Bye!**


	29. To Love A Nara

**So** far so good! I'm really happy with this story so far and I hope you're all enjoying it also! XD Well on with the story! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all. **Enjoy!**

**To Love A Nara**

Temari lay face down on Ino's bed as Hinata stroked her hair. Which was out of her ponytails with her long dirty blond locks streaming down her back. Sakura looked at her with concern from where she sat on the bed whispering encouraging words. Temari wasn't hearing any of them and if she was she just started to cry louder. Tenten and Hannah however, had started to plot Shikamaru's death which was beginning to become very_, very _gruesome.

Hannah and Temari had come over thanks to Gaara and Tsunade. Both village leaders agreed that the best way for Temari to get better was to have a nice day off... Which to everyone's surprise turned out to be at the Leaf. Gaara hadn't been very happy by this but he knew that it would help his sister. At least that's what Hannah and Temari made him think. Gaara still hoped that after Temari was home they would never have to speak of this again. The whole situation making him uncomfortable and hoping that they could forget this happened when they returned.

"You guys must have begged a lot to get here!" Ino exclaimed as she walked into her room with a box of ice cream. Temari sniffled and smiled a little as Hannah laughed. The girls looked at them curiously as Hannah shook her head.

"Oh you have no idea!" Hannah shouted as she started to explain what exactly Temari and her had to do to get Gaara to agree. Temari sat up as Hannah finally started to recount what happened.

**-Flashback-**

_"Gaara!" Hannah cried as Temari unleashed a waterfall of tears on her shoulder making her shirt wet and stained with make up in the process._

_Hannah was walking to work after her day off when she noticed Temari crying in a fetal position. Everyone was avoiding her as she sobbed hysterically on the ground. It was guilt that caused Hannah to turn back even though everyone told her not to do it... Now she understood why no one wanted to help Temari. Gaara didn't look up from his paperwork as he shook his head no. Temari's tears seamed to fall even faster as Hannah said his name again._

_"Come on Gaara! I got drowned in tears enough times when Cece was this age! I don't want to go through this again" Hannah shouted as Gaara sighed and reluctantly looked up. Hannah's hair was now almost completely wet as Temari continued with the onslaught of tears. Her entire shoulder of her uniform was soaking as Temari bent over wiping her face on Hannah's back occasionally, causing Hannah to look in disgust afterwards._

_"No." Gaara intoned as Hannah was now soaked with tears. Hannah hated herself for being the only one there who would help when Temari broke down after seeing a cloud. Exclaiming over and over again about how Shikamaru loved looking at clouds.…_

_"Gaara! Come on! A day out with some friends will help her! And she's your sister!" Hannah shouted with a light does of venom as Temari continued to cry; her face glued to Hannah shoulder as Hannah groaned. Gaara looked up once more as he took in the sight he opened his mouth to say no when Temari interrupted him lifting her head up and revealing the horror of what breaking up with Shikamaru did to her._

_Temari's eyes were a scarlet red and were puffy as cotton balls. Along with black with trails of what used to be mascara that ran down her face. She had been crying for well over an hour before Hannah suggested asking Gaara for a day off. Her hair was untidy and messy as some of the hair fell out of her ponytails. The bags under her eyes suggested very little sleep and she looked terrible. Everyone including Temari noticed but did nothing to stop it. Her nose was runny and her voice was scratchy as she started to shout._

_"My own brother doesn't love me! No one loves me!" Temari cried as she stared to hiccup and Hannah cringed. Sure her sister was crazy but she never acted like this…. Then again her brother wasn't the Kazekage and they didn't live in the Sand. Also her boyfriends didn't last as long and she didn't feel much love for them. Except Susie's father and now Genma of course._

_Gaara looked at his sister now his blank face was gone. Instead it was replaced with surprise and worry for Temari. Gaara sighed and hoped that Hannah would be right for at least once. Gaara looked at them as Hannah looked at Temari with a mixture of fear and concern. Temari had her face glued to her shoulder again as Gaara shook his head once more. Not believing that this was happening to him and that it had happened at all._

_"Yes." he said as Hannah looked over at him. Her eyes bright as Temari ended her crying to a simple whimper. Temari glanced up at Gaara but turned her face away afraid he might say no again._

_"Really? We can go?" Hannah asked surprise written on her face as Gaara nodded. Temari who had one eye opened to her brother head jerked up as she beamed at him. Her puffy eyes were shining as she smiled at him. In a single fluid movement she was across the room and standing next to Gaara. It didn't take long as she started to pull him up._

_"My brother loves me! Oh my baby brother loves me!" Temari shouted as she pulled Gaara into a bone crushing hug. Gaara froze as he glance over at Hannah who was looking from between Temari had been to where she was now. When their eyes finally met Hannah slapped a hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh as Gaara glared. Still frozen over the fact that he didn't know what to do._

_"Okay Hannah Banana! Let's go pack!" Temari yelled as Hannah gave her a confused look. She glanced at Gaara as she mouthed out her new nickname. Gaara smirked at her as Temari tugged her out of his office. The last thing Hannah saw before being pulled to her doom of all things girly was Gaara's smirk..._

**-End of Flashback-**

Everyone laughed as they imagined the look on Gaara's face. Everyone that is except Temari who was busy crying from seeing a cloud out the window again. Everyone fell silent as Hannah stood up abruptly and earned glances of surprise. Hannah motioned for them to get into a group as she whispered the plan. Few arguments over what should be done where exchanged as Temari sat up from her pillow. With that they agreed and continued like nothing had happened as Temari looked around the room.

"Can someone get me some water?! I'm SO thirsty!" Temari exclaimed as Ino smiled and nodded she pulled Sakura by the arm as they started phase one of their plan. Hannah smiled as Hinata and Tenten cooed over her like she was an injured puppy.

Hannah swallowed a sudden fear in her gut as she started to mentally prepare for her phase. The plan was to get Shikamaru to the training area and somehow get Temari there also. Make them talk and see reason for whatever reason they broke up for. Then after that was done to go back to the Sand and forget it even happened. Although Hannah's phase was to get Temari pumped up with Hinata and Tenten. It could go wrong though like Temari might go into depression or they all might get killed... either way it was going to be a long heart-break if this didn't work.

"Temari... why the heck are you still crying?" Hannah asked innocently as she could without giving too much away. Temari blinked and looked at Hannah with confusion as she shook her head.

"Because it hurts so much... Don't you care?" Temari asked as Hannah nodded her yes. Hinata and Tenten watched the exchanges warily ready to jump in the conversation in case Hannah needed help.

"Yes I do but... Why are you still here crying when he probably is sitting at home all content?" Hannah asked as Temari looked at her with confusion while she blushed embarrassed as she help up her black hard covered book.

"Sorry I'm a bibliophile," Hannah said but after seeing Temari's confused face once more shook her head, "It means that I love books and I love reading them... Anyway I say we go kick his butt and make him feel the way you do!" Hannah said trying hard not to mention Shikamaru's name in case it meant Temari's tears. Temari looked at her like she was crazy then a spilt second later her face widened to a grin.

"Yeah!" Temari yelled as she jumped off of Ino's bed and ran toward her shower. All the time Tenten, Hinata, and Hannah looked at each other with surprised glances. They couldn't believe that their plan was actually working as Temari ranted in the shower about how Shikamaru would pay with very colorful language. Hannah sighed and wondered if it was that time of the month again for Temari since her hormones went crazy.

**-With Shikamaru-**

Ino banged against the door kicking it and punching it at the same time. Sakura watched with wide eyes as Ino called her teammate every word in the book. Ino was panting by the time Sakura had snapped out of her reserve and pulled her off the door. This time it was Sakura's turn as she silently walked up to the door. Ino watched expecting Sakura to knock on it lightly and call Shikamaru's name. That wasn't what Sakura was planning though. Sakura remembered Temari's tears and smiled as she tightened the gloves on her hands. Shikamaru who had heard the beating of Ino on his door wondered if he should open it for Sakura when the door exploded.

The door didn't exactly explode but when Sakura punched it; it fell apart around her arm. Sakura blushed in embarrassment as Shikamaru looked at her with wide eyes. Surprise written across his face as Ino stepped through the pile of wood shavings. Her pale blue eyes wide as she looked at her best friend not really believing that she had done that. Sakura bent her head in embarrassment knowing that the door wasn't meant to be incinerated.

"Man Sakura... Great job! Temari is going to be so happy!" Ino shouted as Shikamaru turned on her he jumped up from where he sat on his bed and glared at them.

Shikamaru looked almost as bad as Temari that was for sure. His hair was out of his usual style and his eyes were bloodshot from what Sakura and Ino guessed was crying. He looked as though he was lying there for weeks or that he didn't care enough to clean anything. Ino wondered why his mother wasn't here howling at them when she remembered she was visiting her sister in Iwa. While Shikamaru's father was away on a mission Shikamaru himself was alone at his house. Leaving him to despair and anger that followed him everywhere.

"What do you mean Temari will be happy?" Shikamaru yelled as Ino shrugged and Sakura stepped into him room.

"We mean that Temari wanted to see you at the training area and-" Ino started as Shikamaru cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Wait... Temari sent you here and she wants to see me?" Shikamaru said quizzically as Ino sighed and shook her head. Sakura rolled her eyes at Shikamaru and shook her head along with Ino's.

"Temari wants a fight so she sent us to get you... Now hurry up, get ready, and come on!" Sakura shouted as Shikamaru sighed and muttering 'troublesome' under his breath went to get ready for his match with Temari.

_'I don't want to fight her, I love her... Can't she understand that someone else will love her better in the Sand than I could from here...?'_ Shikamaru thought as he started to get ready for both apologizing to Temari and leaving her once again.

**-Training Area-**

Temari stood arms crossed, fan on her back, and ready for her fight. Hinata, Tenten and Hannah looked at each other warily and wondered if this was a good idea. They shook their heads and sighed as Sakura and Ino walked toward them. They stood on edge as Shikamaru walked lazily forward in his relaxed stride. Temari's breath caught in her throat as she remembered her lips pressed against his and all the moments they had spent together. Everything that they were was stripped away when Shikamaru broke up with her.

Shikamaru tried as hard as he could to look relaxed as he walked toward the field. The field was big enough for a battle yet small enough that there was a wire fence surrounded it. Trees grew in some patches but grass was the dominant vegetation. Shikamaru fought back a shuddering breath when he saw the hurt in Temari's eyes. He had done that to her; he had made her feel broken. Shikamaru looked away from her eyes scanning the skies and watching as a cloud passed slowly when pain exploded from his stomach.

Temari drove her fist deep into Shikamaru's stomach. She was surprised that her fist hadn't come out the other side. Temari followed with a sharp kick to his leg before hopping away. Shikamaru sucked in a sharp breath with anger in his dark coal eyes. He said something that sounded more of a snarl before he started to sign. Temari leaped away to the safety of the shade of a tree. Her shadow mixing with the trees and preventing Shikamaru's from grabbing it. Shikamaru canceled the jutsu and ran at her with a kunai in hand.

Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Hannah watched with shocked expressions on their faces. They watched as Shikamaru and Temari continued their dance of hatred and anger. They finally started to exchange looks as Temari flew into the air and out of reach from Shikamaru's punches. Hannah bit her lip and racked her brain for something to stop them as Ino started to scream.

"Hey go Temari! Show Shikamaru how it feels like to have your heart-broken!" Ino screamed as everyone looked at her. Temari's own jutsu faltered in surprise as Shikamaru looked at her with questioning eyes. Her heart hurt in her chest with every beat as Shikamaru's eyes bore into hers.

"Temari..." Shikamaru started but trailed off as he was force to drive away from the Wind Jutsu she had just done. He jumped as Temari bit her lip feeling blood start to well up ready to make an entrance for when she bit down harder. She focused on that pain besides that one in her heart as Shikamaru continued to dance away from her.

"Shut up!" Temari screamed although she was looking at Shikamaru, Ino was the one who fell silent. Attack after attack Shikamaru and Temari fought until Shikamaru was finally able to tackle her to the ground.

"Temari stop please..." Shikamaru pleaded as Temari scowled and tried to push him off of her to no avail as Shikamaru watched. His eyes sad and lonely as Temari continued to try to wrestle herself free.

"You broke my heart Shika...Now get off of me so I can show you how it feels!" Temari screamed as Shikamaru blinked but instead of getting up added more pressure.

Sakura and Hinata looked away trying hard not to notice Shikamaru's body pressed against Temari's. Hannah, Tenten and Ino on the other hand were fighting the urge to push Shikamaru off, grab Temari, and run. That was until Shikamaru got up and they noticed that he had done a jutsu as Temari struggled against her own shadows. Temari pulled, yanked, and wriggled, trying to twist herself free. Shikamaru knelt beside her as Temari met his eyes. No one dared to say a word as they watched each other. That was until Shikamaru started to speak.

"I'm so sorry... I thought and figured out that if someone in the Sand... If they had lived there with you... They could do a better job giving you the love you need than me since I live here... Temari I love you but please I'm... I'm just sorry." Shikamaru said as he looked at the ground studying it as Temari pushed herself up after Shikamaru forgot about the jutsu.

"Shikamaru Nara!" Temari yelled as Shikamaru looked up in surprise. Temari glared at him as she rose to her feet and grabbing Shikamaru by the collar of his shirt dragging him up with her and did the one thing that surprised everyone. She kissed Shikamaru.

"You should know better than to dump a girl thinking that it's for the best!" Temari gasped when they finally pulled away but Shikamaru just smirked and kissed her harder. Tenten and Hannah groaned and walked away from the kissing couple angry that the fight only lasted a short time as the other girls screamed in joy for Temari.

**-At The Mansion-**

"… That's what happened." Hannah said wrapping up the story as her and Gaara watched the sunset from the mansion once again.

After Temari yelled at Shikamaru some more and the girls went shopping to celebrate (despite Tenten's and Hannah's rejections) Hannah had returned to the Sand. Temari stayed behind to be with Shikamaru and because Tsunade asked her too. Gaara and Hannah went to the top of the mansion for privacy to hear the story and because they hadn't been there in soon long.

Gaara nodded and turned toward the horizon "So my sister is still in love with the Nara..." he said mainly to himself as Hannah sighed and gave him a sideways glance.

"I just answered that question with the story now didn't I?" Hannah asked sarcastically as Gaara glared at her with mainly amusement in his eyes.

"You may go now." Gaara said wanting to think over the ways he could still torment Shikamaru for hurting his sister. Unfortunately Hannah didn't bother to get up as she watched the sunset.

"I said you may-" Gaara started getting irritated at her when she interrupted him.

"Oh I heard you I just don't want to leave yet." Hannah said as Gaara gave her a quizzical look.

"Why is that?" Gaara asked oblivious to the reason as Hannah pointed to the sunset then to him.

"I haven't watched the sunset from here with my best friend in a while. So basically I'm not leaving until I'm done!" Hannah said her voice rising as Gaara sighed and turned to the sunset once again as Hannah watched. She glanced over at Gaara wondering whether to tell him what transpired after her and Tenten left the training field. She turned ready to ask a vague question on whether or not to tell him when she stopped.

Gaara's hair had turned a crimson red in the fading light making it look as though it was on fire. In contrast to that his skin looked pale and beautiful as the sun started to fall. But it wasn't just that, that made Hannah stop and look at Gaara it was his eyes that stood out the most. Sea green, bright, lovely, warm, and somehow cold as they guarded his emotions and what he was thinking against everything in the world. Nothing about them seemed to be like a child's eyes, innocent and happy, but wiser and... sad. Hannah studied Gaara a bit more taking in how his clothes seemed to flatter him and how everything about him seemed tense as if he was already prepared for a battle she didn't know about. It was the way his shoulders were placed and how rigid he looked. Yet he looked relaxed and calm at the same time and that drew Hannah's attention to his eyes once again which again resembled sea green oceans, beautiful yet deadly. The way his lips fell in a solid line, not a grimace or a smile that she now rarely received. They themselves looked soft yet firm causing Hannah to think of Gaara turning toward her suddenly and pressing them against her own...

Hannah felt something flutter and her heart quicken in her chest. She had felt this way many times like when she was having a break down and when Gaara was there to hold her. Or when Gaara stayed the night and she woke up in his arms. The first time she chalked it up to adrenaline and the second time was that she was half asleep. Now she was wide awake and with no battle going on around her but instead inside of her. Like her heart had declared total war with her mind. Deep in her conscious she heard a light giggle.

_'What now!' _Hannah thought as the image of a girl her age flashed through her mind. Hair as black as seaweed and skin the color of sand. With eyes that changed from sky blue to ocean green. Hannah despised this girl although they got along occasionally. Whenever necessary for their families sake; but not often.

_**'Poor mortals they don't even know how they feel... Don't worry your time will come!' **_the Spirit said as Hannah mentally rolled her eyes trying hard not to get her feelings out of control. With another sigh Hannah leaned forward and propped her elbow on her knees and watched the sunset with Gaara who was oblivious to what had just happened.

"Hey Gaara... never mind." Hannah started but thought better of it as her heart sank over what had happened. Gaara turned toward her his eyes asking the question that Hannah had to answer as she looked at them.

"Susie... she can control lightning and... without experiencing the pain the episodes." Hannah explained as Gaara gave her a confused look she sighed and sitting up glued her eyes to the sunset.

"We decided to call them episodes since we can't find any other information over what the heck we are. Anyway after me and Tenten left we went to my house. Susie was there and remember when she said she forgot what she started to ask me about?" Hannah stopped and glanced at Gaara who nodded as she sighed "Well she remembered..." she continued as her eyes clouded over and she started to explain.

**-Flashback-**

_"Hi Auntie Hannah! Hi Tenten!" Susie called as she ran around the yard her arms out to her sides as she ran. She wore a light red shirt and black shorts with her with shoes matching her outfit and her hair was flying out behind her. It was as though the little girl was trying to take wing and fly off. Hannah smiled at her niece as she ran and jumped only to come back down to earth._

_"Hi Susie! What have you been up to besides ruining your own party?" Tenten asked a slight smirk on her face while placing a hand on her hip. Hannah sighed and glared at her when she noticed Susie freeze._

_Hannah had told Tenten what had happened at Susie party one night. Hannah believed that it was just a big coincidence that it had happened like that. Tenten on the other hand laughed and said that Susie had planned it and that it was supposed to have happened like that. Susie who was now unfrozen laughed which was a little forced as Tenten smirked at Hannah whose jaw dropped. Her five-year-old niece had ruined her own birthday party and was happy about it!_

_"Susie!" Hannah yelled as Susie gulped and tried to think of something quickly. She looked around as Hannah started to storm toward her. Susie knew her aunt loved her but you could only push someone so far, and she had sacrificed her aunt to get some cake..._

_"Wait Auntie Hannah! Look want I can do!" Susie yelled as Hannah stopped as she looked unexcited at her niece. She was ready to move toward her again when her worst fears came to life._

_Susie stood and closing her eyes took a deep breath puffing out her chest and filling her cheeks with air. She looked like a little balloon as she finally let go of the air in her. In a millisecond her eyes flashed open and to Hannah's surprise and fear they turned bright violet. Susie laughed at her Aunt's face as she raised her arms toward the sky. Hannah who realized what she's planning on doing raced forward. Just as the lightning Susie was calling struck and enveloped Susie in its bright light. The force of it was able to throw Hannah back as Susie's form wavered in the flash of brilliant light. Hannah looked away her eyes hurting from the light and she shook her head trying to ignore the urge to flee._

_As the light finally died away and the sky turns back into its normal bright blue Susie stood still. After what seemed like an eternity she started to move her arms up at the sky again which had rested at her side. Susie shouted something unintelligible and that's when Hannah saw the full extent of Susie's powers as the lightning she called shot back toward the clouds. Hannah blinked once in surprise as Susie giggled at her before running straight into her arms. Hannah's eyes follow her as Susie calmly wriggled into Hannah's arms which were stiff and rigid over what she had just witnessed. Susie who is actually happy over what she did because it got her off the hook laughed as her Aunt turns and just calmly walked inside. Tenten mouth wide open trailing after her as they headed inside the house._

_"Susie please don't do that anymore." Hannah said trying to be calm as she put Susie down and retold the story to Cece. Susie smiling the whole time happy over the attention. Her eyes now the same light brown and with the small purple flecks proving that Gaara had been right and Susie was now cursed._

**-End of Flashback-**

It's dark by the time Hannah was finished with the recount of what Susie did and Gaara had nothing to say. All he did was put his arm around Hannah as the tears started to flow. She knew that her father got what he wanted and now Susie was no longer safe she was an enemy to the villages if Hannah's father got her and a threat to herself if she couldn't control her power. Not only was Susie in danger but someone else important to Hannah was as well... Hannah cursed herself for visiting him before she left the Leaf...

"Gaara stop it I shouldn't even be crying." Hannah muttered as she lightly pushed her best friends arm away. Gaara looked at her with confusion on his face but took his arm anyway and settled on holding her hand.

"My father is never going to lay a hand on Susie... Not as long as I'm still alive and kicking. Also I have been crying way too much lately I have to stop doing it." Hannah said a small smile playing on her lips as she got up to leave letting go of Gaara's hand. Hannah sighed as she stood resisting the urge to look at her hand but instead wondered when she started to feel these new things for Gaara. Waving she left, her hand now empty of Gaara's warmth as he pondered her words.

_'If she meant what she said then...' _Gaara stopped and sucked in a sharp breath, _'She's planning on fighting her father to the death if Susie is captured and there is a chance that if she does that then Susie may as well be dead too... What did her father do, besides hurt her that makes Hannah hate him so much? And what if I'm too late to stop her?' _Gaara thought as he headed inside he knew that he was going to try to do everything to stop Hannah.

Gaara was not going to lose the girl who was his first friend and who made him smile almost effortlessly. The girl who laughed with him and easily forgave him for what he did. Gaara glanced at the stars once more remembering when he first held Hannah's hand and how it felt. He also knew that he was not going to feel that way about anyone else. The feeling that made his heart flutter proving in a way that he still had one and that he was still living. He was not going to lose that either; Hannah was too important to him but he still wasn't sure how important she was to him as he finally went inside.

**So** yeah another chapter a bit like a filler but yeah it was short and sweet… in a way! XD Also we learned of Susie's abilities too! Not to meant what Hannah will do if her niece is so much as taken! XD Well unti next time! **Bye!**


	30. Sick Day

**Ten.** That's how many chapters left until the story is finished! The bittersweet truth but I might be making a squeal still in the process of being thought up but I'm excited for the action about to take place! XD Also expect longer chapters from here on out! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all. **Enjoy!**

**Sick Day**

Hannah held in a groan as she tried to resist the urge to lay her head against the desk she sat at. Her head pounded with a ferocity that scared her a little and she wondered a bit jokingly if she was going to die. Gaara, oblivious to her suffering, merely continued to write his name and read the papers and scrolls in front of him, while trying to finish his job. His hair blew lightly in the breeze from the window behind him as Hannah shivered to herself. Rubbing her head, she felt the back of her throat burn as bile tried to make it an appearance. Hannah swallowed any remaining saliva in her mouth as she added to her growing list of symptoms.

First, it was the aches in her body as soon as she woke up; after that the pounding in her head and the pain in her eyes at any lights. Now when she was at work it was dry mouth, wanting to vomit, and other such symptoms. She blinked as dark spots danced around in her vision and her mouth felt dry from her breathing after her nose clogged up with snot. With a low almost inaudible groan, she pushed herself out of the chair and forced her stiff and aching legs to move in the direction of Gaara's desk. She was about to reach for the paperwork set there when her head spun and all she saw was black as a sense of falling engulfed her...

**-Hannah's Apartment-**

Hannah groaned as she forced herself into a sitting position as soon as she was partly conscious again. The reason to this was her need to move her stiff limbs aching. Her eyes still closed to her surroundings when a familiar, firm, and gentle hand on the small of her back helped her up. She blinked her eyes open barely noticing the hand as bile tried to make an appearance again. Groaning and wrapping her arms around her stomach Hannah closed her eyes once more and tried to push herself to her feet as another hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Stop moving around." Hannah's eyes opened and cleared as she realized Gaara sitting next to her; one of his hands on her back and the other on her shoulder. He was holding her firmly trying to get her to stop moving. His face so close to Hannah's that it made her want to reach out and cup his face in her hands. She blinked in surprise at the thought and the light seemed to trigger the hammers in her head again. Forgetting the weird awkwardness the thought brought she rubbed her forehead as Gaara tensed.

"Did I pass out at work?" Hannah asked letting Gaara ease her back on her couch her head on the armrest as she noticed the tense set to his shoulder while he did so. She could remember bits and pieces as she took shallow breaths trying to keep her breakfast down. Gaara nodded once and turned bringing a wet dishcloth to her face. Hannah sighed with relief as the cool fabric touched the heated skin of her forehead. With stiff fingers, Hannah took the dishcloth and draped it across her face hiding it from view as Gaara switched to kneel on the floor next to her.

Gaara watched his eyes hard as he tried to stay calm. He had never taken care of a person before and with Temari gone, he trusted no one else to take care of Hannah. Although it was against his better judgment, he had taken her home instead of turning her over to the hospital. Gaara, after a bit more of seeing Hannah was settled and all right, sat on the floor. His back up against the couch as he leaned against it since the chair he had last seen in here was missing. The only other place to sit that was not being used was the floor.

Hannah's thoughts were jumbled together over the fact that she was sick, Gaara was taking care of her, and that he was sitting on the floor. For some reason the fact that Gaara was sitting on the floor stood the most out in the fevered chaos of Hannah's mind. She gently lifted the corner of the dishcloth to see the back of Gaara's head. As another fevered thought come across Hannah's delirious mind and she smiled. She never did realize how spiky Gaara's hair was as she reached out a hand. Before she could stop herself her fingers where buried in Gaara's spiky locks as he tensed with surprise.

The Kazekage blinked as Hannah continued to molest his head and much to his surprise, his sand stirred. Awkwardly he shifted a bit closer to the couch to give her a better reach as he forced his sand in his gourd to settle where it stood against the wall near the door. He allowed her to mess up his hair knowing she was out of her mind and she wasn't trying to harm him. For some reason Gaara closed his eyes and decided to try and relax since Hannah was really out of her mind now and the more he relaxed the sooner his sand would calm.

_'She could be pulling it out in handfuls...' _he thought as Hannah sighed and returned her hand to her side. It tingled now that it was out of Gaara's hair, which had felt smooth and soft at the touch yet retained its shape. Hannah was surprised since she was expecting it to be hard and stiff like he used some sort of hair gel. Gaara blinked as Hannah pointed over toward the table.

"You can watch a movie if you want. Matsuri left that bag of movies she brought over when I fixed your back. In addition, if you want to sit on the couch I can move. I don't really care if we watch a movie though..." Hannah trailed off as Gaara got up from his position without a word. Thankful to be standing instead of sitting after that awkward moment with Hannah's hand running through his hair.

"No you can stay there." Gaara said as he walked over to the small table and grabbed a small plastic bag. Gaara shifted through the bag in dismay; he now realized just what a 'chick flick' actually was.

Gaara counted ten movies in the bag and each one seemed to have the same cover as he turned them over. The cover was in either baby blue or pink and had a man and a women kissing on the front. With a sigh, Gaara finally found a movie that didn't look terrible. The cover was a royal blue and had a woman and some fuzzy looking creature on the cover. He turned and showed it to Hannah who nodded and smiled with groggily delight.

"That was my favorite movie when I was little," Hannah said as she tried to sit up to watch the movie. Gaara blinked and before he put the movie in and lay Hannah back down on the couch her head on the armrest again. Hannah glared at him but that shifted into happiness as the movie started. Without another word Gaara sat back on the floor and Hannah watched, the dishcloth off her face and now forgotten at her side, with some childlike wonderment that Gaara had to fight a smirk off at.

As they watched the movie, Gaara found that it wasn't terrible but he didn't care much for it either. The movie plot was simple; a creature incapable of love and some pretty girl who was kind and was supposed to be helping him find it. The creature had a temper while the girl had one too showed more resistance than the creature. Gaara wondered why this was Hannah's favorite movie as another scene unfurled showing the girls' father trying to rescue his daughter while getting caught in a storm. With the father's life was hanging in the balance the creature had let the girl go to help her father. Gaara blinked as the scene went on as Hannah biting her tongue forced herself up without a sound her head was spinning and it throbbed as she did so but she stayed sitting up.

"Gaara I almost forgot do you have any more questions? You know the ones you were asking Ethan before?" Hannah asked as Gaara turned toward her in surprise.

Gaara sighed and stood up before sitting on the couch next to the armrest and with a blank face; he began to move Hannah so her head was lying on his lap. Hannah resisted at first but was too weak and with a sigh let Gaara placed her head in his lap. He had a feeling that the only way she was going to stay lying down was if he held her or in this case put her head in his lap. It was awkward for a moment but gradually as the movie went on, they became used to it.

"I thought Shizune was Dan's niece?" Gaara asked after a while as Hannah sighed. She was watching the movie on her side with her head uncomfortably on Gaara's knees when he asked the question. Rolling so her head was on his thighs warm brown eyes locked onto cold sea-green ones; she felt her heart miss a beat before it returned to her usual pace. Gaara on the other hand studied her eyes although trying to figure out why they made him feel…secure?

"He kind of is because, well, he and Aunt Mel were married and they didn't tell anyone. Our family knew of course since he had to ask everyone in it for her hand in marriage and Aunt Mel couldn't have children no matter how hard they tried. After he died, she wanted to leave Konoha in order to escape the pain. Cece wanted to learn medical Ninjutsu and was ready to go on the trip with Aunt Mel. So from that day forward Cece was known as Shizune. They also said that Shizune was Dan's niece since he incidentally had a sister who never married nor had children. This way people wouldn't think much of Tsunade treating her better than a regular apprentice since they think she's her dead lover's niece."

Hannah said as Gaara nodded once as she rolled back over to the movie. Gaara thought over Hannah's words and with a sick feeling in his stomach realized how complex the secrets of her life were.

_'The lies they tell cover everything and twist the truth to make you blind… That's what they did to me, each lie covers a sinister truth and each act means something deeper.' _Gaara thought and realized just how much he hated the lies and secrets Hannah told. Although it was for her family and telling lies and keeping secrets were part of the job of being a shinobi. However, as Gaara, thought over the lies Hannah told and with the secrets she kept, another question moved its way into his mind.

"Why do you hate your father?" Gaara asked as Hannah sighed once more, half annoyed at the fact he always asked during the good parts and that her mind was jumbled together with the fever. As she rolled over to face Gaara, again her eyes were hard and tired. Gaara knew that she was sick and groggy yet when he mentioned her father she became more alert and awake.

"Well to answer that question Gaara I pretty much need to tell you the whole entire story over why we got the Spirits in the first place. Okay?" Hannah ended the sentence as a question as Gaara nodded. She gave him a small and sad smile while Gaara unconsciously reached for her hand. Entwining their fingers together, he nodded once more as Hannah's gaze flicked to their enjoined hands for a moment before smiling at him again.

"Also I know that I said that Tsunade was right and told you most of it. She actually gave you just a piece of the foundation to this whole thing. I hate my father for other reasons but this one is the easiest to understand right now." Hannah explained her eyes darting over to the window watching the sunlight dance against the blinds. Her head throbbed but now instead of hating it she welcomed the pain, the distraction, from the truth. Yet that distraction ended quickly when Gaara squeezed her hand and to her surprise. Hannah taking a deep breath sighed as Gaara nodded to her with understanding. Smiling once more Hannah decided to stop stalling and began speaking:

"Well here's the story…" She began as her eyes clouded over with the heavy memory and she started to tell the true story of why she existed…

_"It all started when the village was founded and the second Hokage fell in love. They had married in secret but his wife had kept her maiden name. The name was different and came from an unknown land where she grew up and where her beauty originated. Together they gave birth to two brothers. Each shared their mother's last name and had in turn married and had children. Without realizing that their blood had special trait's from the father that died before they were born the brothers and their offspring specialized in chakra control which allowed the user to have complete and utter control over the element he/she were using. This itself had limitations and could only be achieved through using Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. Only once had a boy been born with the nature type for Lightning but only had control of it once before it destroyed him." _Hannah's voice caught on the sentence as she squeezed Gaara's hand as Susie's face flashed before her eyes. Gaara blinked and watched as tears started at the corners of her eyes but Hannah wiped them away annoyed before she continued,

_"But unfortunately dilution was beginning to seep in and the amazing chakra control began to skip generations. It was this time that two girls were born. The eldest was named Kate and the youngest was named Susan. Daisuke Uchiha would eventually use Kate in order to cheat on his wife. She would in turn become pregnant and have Fugaku Uchiha; she would hand said son over to Daisuke's wife in order to avoid shame to her family. Fugaku Uchiha would in turn have Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha as his sons. Susan otherwise would marry and have six children of her own; Jon, Paul, Sophie, Jane, Clark, and Linda. Each of her children went on to control their abilities before marrying and having children of their own. The Torres clan was renowned for their pride, beliefs, and appearance. The normal Torres clan member had brown hair and brown eyes in various shades. Their pride was so large that they believed that no one deserved a member of the Torres clan. In order to win one though you had to prove your worth by asking single living person of Torres blood, if you could marry one of their people. Even so, after asking the person who they would be marrying still had the option of saying no or yes. Lastly the beliefs are different rather than putting their village and teammates first the Torres clan believe in things a different way. They would go against their Hokage if the choices they made resulted in various consequences to the people and they would sacrifice their team if their family members were in any way at risk. It wasn't until Linda, daughter of Susan, fell in love with a man who wanted control of their families' power." _Hannah stopped and looked at Gaara although trying to confirm that he was following along all right. Gaara's eyes locked onto hers showing that he was listening and taking in all the information that she had kept from him.

_"It started at first as a simple affection shared between to people. Until that, affection grew into something more and the man named Youri found out her secrets. He wanted that power but over time and through their marriage grew to love her. It was until he found out that she was pregnant and that his child wouldn't have their mothers' power. Although he vowed that he loved her for her, he still hated the fact that his child wouldn't have the Kekkei Genkai. For the reason to make his child stronger and ready, Youri set out to find a way to make that possible. He found it; and they were called Spirits. Spirits are from Humans and Demons having children so the Spirits look human but can be evil and bloodthirsty as demons. No Human normally would willingly have children with a Demon much less just a child of one. In some cases, Humans were women forced to have the Demon's children. Other times a man would fall in love with a woman who he would believe was Human until they reveled to be a merciless Demon. As soon as their child was born and named Cecelia, Cece, the doctor told them she was too weak and death was going to follow her. Her parents were distraught and wanted their daughter to live so Youri did the only thing he could do. He transferred a Spirit into his dying daughter's body." _Hannah had paused due to the fact the Gaara had taken in a sharp breath. She realized with a start to her chaotic mind that what happened to them were very similar. Except for the key facts that her family loved her and she was placed with a Spirit. Hannah squeezed Gaara's hand snapping him out of his thoughts as she smiled at him and started to continue.

_"In order for the transfer to work not only does the person have to make a sacrifice but the child and Spirit have to be compatible with each other. Otherwise, both the Spirit and the child would die instantly. Youri loved his daughter and wanted her happy and alive, decided to make the sacrifice himself since he suspected it would be the same as making a Jinchurikki and was ready to give up his life. It wasn't the same though; in order to transfer a Spirit into a Human it requires a sacrifice of the Soul. In order to do that Youri would have to murder innocents, those who have not committed an evil or act of violence. Youri had to kill an innocent child for his child to live in turn. Linda didn't want him to do it but she loved her child more. Youri however didn't tell her about the sacrifice he would have to make only claiming that he didn't have to die and leaving it at that. Youri tracked down a Spirit who he hoped would be compatible with his daughter. The Spirit revealed to have control of the element Fire and that they would be compatible with Cece. At first, the Spirit was reluctant to be held within a child but on that same day agreed. Youri found out that Spirits were dying somehow and promised a better life for the Spirit if it entered his daughter's body. The Spirit agreed but made Youri promise to help the rest of its kind also. As long as the Spirit protected his daughter Youri agreed; so after the Spirit was sealed into his daughter and the murder was successful Youri found out that the Spirit did grant his daughter protection…at a price." _Hannah paused once more as Gaara watched her with a mixture of sadness and concern in his sea-foam eyes. Giving him a small sad smile she sighed and taking a deep breath started to finish her story.

_"As his daughter passed her fifth birthday and was able to use the power she was sealed with he realized the Spirit had tricked him. Unlike channeling chakra from a Demon, you channel the Spirit's energy into your body. The Spirit in your body makes you replace the energy instead of it being infinite like a Demon's chakra. Since the energy is not entirely Human to replace the energy of a Spirit the process is very painful resulting in losing consciousness if used by someone inexperienced, young, or used too much of the Spirit's energy it would never kill for the Spirit would never let it continue that far. Youri after his wife gave birth to twins, a boy and girl named Ethan and Hannah, and another girl named Millie, began to realize the error of his ways. With each kill and each transfer his mind began to slowly unravel. Losing pieces of his Soul was driving Youri deeper and deeper into insanity as his wife had their last child, a girl named Eve; Youri finally lost all the stability and left. Realizing that the only way to get his old life back was too kill his children Youri took the knife he had used to kill the innocent with and tried to murder his children. It didn't work; the Spirits grew angry with Youri for trying to kill them through his own children and used the eldest, Cece, to chase him away when he attacked Hannah with a special dagger enhanced with chakra to cut his Soul away from her. Before Youri attacked Hannah though he had burned all his research he did for his children, the only thing he had left was a letter reading that when they finally had a child, that child would not only have the Kekkei Genkai but part of the Spirit in them. It also said that the child, whether it was a boy or a girl, he would take them and use them as a weapon. Now with only a small piece of his Soul left Youri fled waiting for one of these children to give him the weapon he so badly crazes. After some time the children learned on their own what powers they had through their eyes. Amber for fire, blue for water, green for earth, and silver for air. It was Cece also who had a child now named Susie after her great-grandmother with purple flecks showing the rare lightning ability not many of them possessed; the curse on us now was the last thing our father gave to us." _Hannah finished her eyes stinging as Gaara blinked taken back by all the information.

He hadn't excepted that Hannah's father would do that to his own children of course he wanted them alive but there had to be an alternative... He paused just to see the last scene of the movie as the girl and the man who changed from the creature live happily ever after. Of course, that was a movie and he knew from experience that those things didn't exist. Reality was cruel and that was plain and simple.

Without much thought, Hannah pulled herself up from Gaara's lap as Gaara helped her. His hand on the small of her back again as she paused one leg out in front of her on the couch the other on the floor and waited for her stomach to stop flipping. After a moment, Hannah pushed her back toward the couch with both feet now on the floor and laid her head against her knees as her stomach flipped once more. Gaara watched, concern flashing occasionally in his eyes but otherwise staying blank. Silence filled the room besides Hannah's deep breathing as Gaara realized the TV had shut off. Neither knew what to say with her words hanging in the air between them before Hannah broke the silence.

"Gaara…do you hate me? Or at the least angry with me?" Hannah asked her eyes blank as she scanned her best friend to see if he was lying as she sat back up slowly. Gaara blinked taken back once more as he looked at her studying her like she was too him.

"No, not at you…why do you ask that?" Gaara said turning the question on Hannah who sighed and looked at the ceiling instead of meeting Gaara's eyes knowing that if she did it would hurt more than her sore throat.

"You don't trust me anymore and if you do, not like you use to… we keep fighting over things that we don't even need to be angry about. Like when Shikamaru broke up with Temari, we got angry for no reason! It's just… I don't even know…" Hannah said as her eyes met Gaara's before darting to the ceiling again. Her head throbbed as she looked out the window and was surprised to see the sun starting to set. Suddenly her hand began to hurt, as she turned back confused. To her surprise, Gaara was squeezing her hand hard just enough for it to hurt although trying to get her attention as their eyes met.

"I trust you but… it's a lot to take in and I'm mad at the fact that you can lie so easily to my face without so much as a second thought. I don't understand why I felt so mad that day with Temari but… I just was and I couldn't stop myself from… I'm sorry about this Hannah but… I don't understand much about this either." Gaara said as he sighed and closed his eyes suddenly exhausted from everything that had transpired from today. He heard Hannah sigh and opened his eyes again to see her looking at him with a tired expression. She looked much older than ever before although the whole thing was just too much anymore. Yet she looked young with her brown eyes blazing despite the shadows of fitful nights under her eyes as Gaara noticed them for the first time.

"Gaara…it kills me actually when I lie to you because I know that you don't deserve to be lied too... but... maybe..." Hannah trailed off both of them knew the ending to her sentence and yet both of them didn't want to answer. Unsaid words and questions hung between them as Gaara closed his eyes again. He wasn't sure what to do and Hannah herself didn't want to end their friendship. Finally after what felt like hours but in reality was at least a minute of silence Gaara broke it much to Hannah's relief.

"No… I'm sick of the secrets and I want to be your friend. We made a promise didn't we? To stay friends?" Gaara said although it sounded more like a question as Hannah still nodded. Giving him a small and yet sad smile she held up their still entwined hands.

"The best… but why? Why did we fight and make the mistake of Matsuri trying to talk us out of it?" Hannah asked with a slight chuckle at the end for some humor as Gaara stared at her for a moment. With his eyes searching hers as the corner of his mouth twitched to response to her humor before he turned and looked at the wall across from them just above the TV.

"I'm not sure… I think a jutsu was placed on us when we entered the village but…" Gaara trailed off as Hannah's eyes cleared and she nodded despite the fact Gaara wasn't looking at her.

"Who would have done that? And for what reason…" Hannah sighed and with a light squeeze to his hand snapped Gaara out of his trance. "At least we're still friends!" she ended a grin on her part as Gaara's mouth twitched up into a smirk and much to her surprise added:

"Best." Hannah beamed at him and to his surprise, Gaara realized he was expecting that and was for some reason that he couldn't name was deeply pleased to see it. Hannah sighed and looked out the window again.

"Another day we didn't finish our jobs, I bet Baki is mad... Also Gaara I understand... in fact," Hannah paused and thought for a second before smiling as Gaara looked at her, "You're the first person to know the entire story of my birth." Hannah said as Gaara blinked at her taken back at what she just told him.

**-Meanwhile-**

Light blared into the dark onyx eyes of a certain raven haired Uchiha. Sasuke fought off a groan rising in his throat as his eyes started to clear from the blurriness from being knocked unconscious. His neck was stiff from its upright position from sitting in a wooden chair for so long. He had forgotten how long he had been sitting in it all together as he rolled his pounding, head from side to side stretching his aching neck. As his eyes came more into focus so did the figure sitting in the corner. The room Sasuke was placed in was a standard interrogation room. Blank gray walls, a wooden table in the middle with certain devices used to try to make him talk and the only thing different was the bench that said figure was sitting on in the corner. With a jolt as Sasuke's eyes landed on the figure he thought immediately that it was _her _but as his anxiety faded a bit when he realized that it was only her brother.

"So you killed your brother, my cousin! How do you feel?" Ethan asked his tone upbeat and happy but his eyes told the story of one who didn't forgive or gave a crap about the man in front of him. Sasuke didn't move or say anything besides a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Come on! Do you feel, happy, sad, angry, disappointed-" Ethan started naming a few emotions off his fingers when Sasuke cut in.

"Content." he said his voice hard yet rough since he couldn't remember the last time he had water either. His stomach growled as Ethan's eyes grew darker as he leaned forward.

"I bet." Ethan said his tone now matching his eyes, which appeared black in the shadows with the blue flecks illuminated showing how he was cursed. Sasuke glared at him a moment before sighing and began studying his feet that were bare, with dirt caked on his toenails and that dusted the tops of his feet.

"He killed our family and told me lies ever since-" Sasuke started but Ethan cut him off with an angry wave of his hand.

"I already know that sob story now, shut the hell up, and answer my questions, and most importantly, _listen_!" Ethan said his voice rising to a yell and with enough venom that made Sasuke look up in surprise.

"I want to know what Madara and my father are planning next. I already know that they are working together and I have a feeling they are plotting the downfall of each other. So what is my dear hated, sperm donor of a father doing?" Ethan said his tone cold and hard despite what he was saying. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him before he looked at his feet again.

"You do know what happens next don't you?" Ethan asked as Sasuke continued to find a more interest in his feet that Ethan's questions. That was until he saw a hand collided with his stomach. Sasuke's mouth opened into an 'o' shape and his eyes widened from mostly surprise. Ethan stood back to admire his handiwork as Sasuke withered and groaned in his chair. It wasn't long before Ethan roughly grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and was thrusting his back up against the chair again. His head snapped up in response as Ethan let out a low growl his eyes still the same, as they were when he sat in the corner as Sasuke stared at them.

"Now tell me what my father is planning before I rip your head off." Ethan said through clenched teeth as Sasuke said nothing but smiled for a spilt second.

"I only know what Madara is planning and if _she _didn't rip my head off I'm sure you won't." Sasuke sneered as Ethan threw him against the chair again. Disgust and anger flashing in his dark eyes as he regarded the man in front of him. Sasuke's face was ghostly pale and thinner along with some stumble, his clothes were in tatters and cover in grime, and his need for a shower was long overdue; he was an echo of the ninja he used to be. Ethan growled something at him that rhymed with 'ducking fleece of hit' and marched out the door. Once outside Ethan smiled and nodded to the ANBU beside him as he leaned against the door. The ANBU himself blinked behind his mask, which was a falcon as Ethan, muttered to himself. Without waiting for a response, the ANBU drew out a small recorder and pressed it to the door next to him ready to capture the conversation once again.

"Now let's see…" Ethan muttered as he put a small lens to his eye and closed the other. The lens had a small cable attached that led to his camera, which he had left in the room. Now as he clicked his tongue softly the camera activated as Ethan saw what it saw.

Sasuke who had stopped smiling after Ethan slammed the door shut didn't notice the tiny camera in the place of the boy was sitting the first time the Uchiha saw him. No Sasuke didn't notice the camera at all and if he did, did nothing to show it. He just sat there for a minute until he was sure that Ethan had taken a break. He in fact proved that he didn't see the camera when he said:

"I'm ready," in a voice so low that the camera's advanced microphone had to strain to hear what the Uchiha was saying.

In a small wisp of smoke, a man stood his hair short and his face hidden behind an orange mask with one hole in it for an eye. The lines on the mask that swirled out from the hole and the pure black cloak patterned with red clouds made it obvious to Ethan that this man was Tobi from the Akatsuki. Ethan tensed as the ANBU watched he slid his sword out a little asking if they should strike now but Ethan shook his head now and his sword slid back in. Ethan watched his eyes narrowed as the man and Sasuke began to talk.

"Sasuke I see that you are now in the Leaf!" Tobi greeted as Sasuke glared at him in annoyance.

"Yes, I'm ready for the next part." Sasuke said as he kept his eyes glued to Tobi as Ethan watched on. Tobi did something that surprised both the ANBU and Ethan as he began to jump up and down.

"Good! Now here's what you have to do!" Tobi said loudly as Sasuke glared at him again and his mouth opened to a snarl. Tobi stopped and looking around blinked his one eye and bent low toward where Sasuke sat. He whispered so low that Ethan only heard parts of what he was saying.

"Madara… Youri wants the Torres… little girl… Susie… is going to be kidnapped… soon… Trick them… Do not hesitate to kill… war… The dead will rise… Naruto vs. her … Akatsuki lives… Itachi… Sasori… all of them… Wait for signal then take the girl." Tobi said as he stood to his full height and Sasuke in turn stared at him. Blinking once Sasuke's face changed into that of determination and he nodded. Tobi must have smiled under his mask since the corners of his eye crinkled and with another wisp of smoke left the room.

Ethan felt the same dread and anxiety they had before double in size. From the moment he heard his father's first name Ethan knew that this wasn't going to be good. Now it sounded even worse as he realized that his father was going to kill them the only way he knew how… through war. Ethan taking a deep breath removed the lens and counting to sixty then returned to the room and sat right next to the camera he quickly slipped into his pocket.

"So you want me to tell you the real reason Itachi lied to you… and yes he lied to you…" Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously as Ethan smirked and told him what Tsunade discovered from the elders; the reason Itachi murdered his clan and the reason the Leaf made him commit the genocide. Sasuke sat his face changing from disbelief to anger to despair and hatred as Ethan spoke of the lies Itachi told him in order for Sasuke to kill him… Afterwards as Sasuke sat motionless in his chair Ethan shook his head and started to leave when Sasuke called him back.

"Get me Tsunade... I have a proposition for her..." Sasuke said as a smirk curled on his lips while Ethan rolled his eyes and nodded anyways. Dread filled Hannah's brother as he went to fetch his Hokage.

**-Meanwhile-**

Gaara sat lost in his thoughts on Hannah's bed his chin resting on his folded hands with his elbow propped on his knees as he waited for her to finish taking some medicine she found buried in her bag. He remembered Hannah smiling with a mixture of amusement and love at the bottle of cold medicine. She said it was because her mom put it in there but neither of them were certain.

"…or it could have been Cece since we get sick once in a while. Either way I have medicine now!" Hannah said happily before breaking into a coughing fit. Gaara had reacted hastily by patting her back while her body was being racked by the coughs. It had surprised Hannah since no one in her family really did that for her. The only person to take care of her when she was sick was her mother and that stopped after she turned eight. Now her and her siblings stayed away from whoever was sick in order to avoid catching the cold themselves but they still did whatever they could for the one who was ill by running to the store for soup or for buying more tissues.

"Thanks…" Hannah said a bit unsure before explaining why she felt that way after seeing a twinge of guilt and regret in Gaara's eyes like he did something wrong. She knew that Gaara was trying his best and that she was his first patient. Now he sat on the bed waiting for her since they had made an unspoken agreement that Gaara would stay with Hannah until she fell asleep or at the most a few hours before dawn.

_'"You're the first person to know the entire story about my birth…"' _her words echoed in Gaara's mind as he tried to make since of it.

Hannah had kept this secret from everyone and kept the pain hidden as well. They had been made almost the same way aside from the fact that he had been made for a weapon and failed while she was made to carry a weapon for her father a full nine months before loving it and caring for it. Gaara blinked when he realized that her older sister was the one to deliver the weapon their father craved. While Hannah if she ever married or got pregnant would just give him another one for his disposal. At the thought of Hannah, marrying someone or having children with said someone unsettled something within Gaara. Of course, he knew that Hannah would eventually leave the Sand and maybe find, someone in the Leaf but the thought of her just doing so was… weird. He could find no words for what the thought made him feel. It made him glad that she would spend a happy life with someone yet it made him angry and a bit… sad?… for the same reason as well.

Hannah came out from the bathroom dressed in a black baggy t-shirt and pants. Her face was twisted in disgust since the medicine she was taken was bitter and left a bad after taste in her mouth. Her hair pulled free from its usual ponytail flowed freely down her back in waves. She blinked and her expression cleared when she noticed Gaara on her bed dressed in a white t-shirt and tan pajama pants since he had went home to change before coming back. Hannah blinked in surprise and noticed that the shirt showed off something that no one thought Gaara had… a coloring to his skin.

Blinking out of shock Hannah studied this a bit more. Of course living in the desert would give you either a tan or sunburn of some sort. She had always thought of Gaara being albino or always using some type of super sunscreen. Hannah didn't burn easily herself and on the hottest days would wear a light coating of sunscreen. Without much thinking, she looked at his face and noticed the light glow in the first rays of moon light that for some reason was more pronounced in a way. A twinge of pain shot though Hannah's head reminding her that she was ill. Deciding that she's imaging things and is currently sick and crazy Hannah sighed loud enough to break Gaara out of his trance.

Gaara blinked once mainly out of surprise he was so used to thinking in his own room that he forgotten that it wasn't his room but Hannah's apartment. Turning he stopped for a moment to look at Hannah his eyes scanning her once before turning away and with a sigh stood. It didn't take so much as about two steps before he was standing in front of Hannah. When he looked at her, he couldn't help noticing all the things her uniform hid since he was still a boy. He saw some of her curves despite the shirt and now with her silky hair down framing her face, she was… something. Her skin looked paler but it held a color that made it… nice. He knew other choice words like beautiful and pretty would better describe how he saw Hannah now but he refused to think about that. She was his friend, no, his _best _friend, so Gaara was pretty sure he wasn't allowed to think like that.

"Am I really the first person to know? To know about everything besides your family?" Gaara asked as Hannah blinked at him for a moment. With a small smile, Hannah brushed past him and started straightening a few things on her small bed. Although the bed itself was perfectly made.

"Um… no not technically since the first person to have that knowledge is dead." Hannah said her tone light despite the heavy words and her smile now strained as she fixed a pillow. Gaara suspected that she was taking about her dead friend Akemi since they had been close before she was murdered.

"You mean Akemi… I'm sorry…" Gaara said walking over to her and grabbing her hand before sitting on the bed and pulling her next to him. Hannah sighed and let him do so before leaning forward propping her elbow on her knee and covering her face with her hand. Gaara squeezed the hand he was still holding as Hannah exhaled a deep breath she had taken before sitting.

"It never gets easier does it? I mean when you lose someone close to you, you always feel the pain of losing them." Hannah said her voice low and her eyes were clearer than before on the couch thanks to the medicine. Gaara nodded as Hannah sighed once more before she released his hand and crawled into bed. Gaara lying next to her as she twisted around to get more comfortable.

"At least the pain of losing them makes it impossible to forget them. That reminds me I have a funeral to attend when I get back to the Leaf. With me in the hospital and being shipped back here, we couldn't have a funeral for Itachi. And I know what you're thinking but…he's still family no matter what." Hannah said into her pillow as she flopped onto her stomach, which seemed to be the most comfortable position tonight for her. Gaara nodded once and turned on his side to wrap his arms around her when her phone went off.

Both of them blinked at each other before their faces changed into the signal emotion of annoyance. With a noise that fell in between a groan and a growl, Hannah got up and grabbed her phone from where it sat on her nightstand.

"Hello." Hannah said into it letting the annoyance creep into her voice. She hadn't kept her caller I.D. and was surprised when Tsunade answered her.

_"Good your awake there been a change to our 'special' prisoner." _Tsunade said her voice blank with the exception of the tone she used on the word 'special'.

"So he talked." Hannah said her tone hopeful and her tiredness forgotten as well as Gaara who sat up on the bed, now interested as Hannah talked on the phone.

_"Yes and he's agreed to tell us everything under some conditioning. Tomorrow I'm sending over a note to Gaara to let you come back to the Leaf. I want you to be there when we question him since you and your brother know him the best and can tell us whether his lying. The note should arrive there sometime that evening and I expect you to be in the Leaf tomorrow night-" _Tsunade explained but Hannah was already moving grabbing a tan bag from under her bed and was pulling clothes from her drawers when she interrupted her Hokage.

"I can be there by tonight as long as it means that Youri is taken down an-" Hannah began as Gaara shot up out from the bed uncertainty and confusion in his eyes as he watched Hannah begin to pack yet remained silent.

_"No this is an order that you are to remain there until I get word out to Gaara!" _Tsunade yelled into the phone interrupting her as Hannah looked up at Gaara once before standing still her hand still clutching the handful of clothes she grabbed and was hovering above her bag wanting to be placed in. She thought of saying Gaara was next to her, that she could talk to him now but the idea of telling her Hokage that was unsettling, and that Gaara would just agree to her plan in the end. Then again, there was something in Tsunade's tone…

"What did he say?" Hannah asked as Tsunade on the other line grimaced to herself and let out a sigh.

_"It's actually what your brother saw… He observed Sasuke when he called Tobi, while Tobi proceeded to give information to Sasuke about a plan. Ethan was only able to catch bits and pieces but we have enough evidence that we suspect…" _Tsunade trailed off as the air in Hannah's lungs left her in a single whoosh like someone had just punched in the stomach. Her Hokage finished her tone grim as Hannah could only blink.

_"We suspect the Youri and Madara are going to kidnap Susie and Naruto to somehow destroy the hidden villages." _Tsunade finished, as Hannah said nothing, she had been excepting this but for it to happen so soon was unsettling.…

"Thank you for telling me Lady Tsunade." Hannah said her voice as empty of emotion as Tsunade's eyes widened at what Hannah just called her. Never in her entire time of becoming Hokage had Hannah ever called her Lady Tsunade.

_"Hannah-" _Tsunade cut herself off as her phone went dead. Hannah had hung up on her as Shizune stood next to her. Her eyes were tired looking as she looked to her teacher. Tsunade shook her head and said nothing before she opened another bottle of sake and drank deeply while Shizune left her office and hoped her little sister didn't take it too hard as she went home to her daughter.…

Hannah did take it hard though as she turned to throw her phone at the wall. Sand sneaked its way into her grip and slid the phone away before Hannah could fling it at the wall. Hannah blinked as in disbelief at the fact that her phone didn't explode like she wanted it to. Spinning around she saw Gaara and her phone in his hand as he watched her with a blank stare.

"Hannah what happened?" Gaara asked and Hannah realized that it wasn't a blank stare on his face but rather than a concerned look.

"Sasuke… my father and Madara… they… Susie!" Hannah sputtered as she slammed the palms of her hands against her head clutching in with both pain and anger as the hammers went off in it again. This time it hurt twice as bad as her Spirit started to fight for control. Mental screams and wails pounded against Hannah's head along with the hammers brought on from her illness.

"Sasuke, Youri, and Madara are going to kidnap Susie and Naruto to destroy the Hidden Villages." Hannah said quietly trying to keep her voice from rising and she turned to the wall again her eyes squeezed shut and she pressed her forehead to the wall. It felt cool but it didn't stop the pounding and yelling of her Spirit calling, _pleading, _to be let out in order to destroy those who would dare cross it. Hands in front of her and without much thought started to raise a fist to the wall in need of a different pain to focus on.

Gaara stopped her before she could try to break her hands. Grabbing her upper arm he forced her to turn until her back was against the wall. Her arms now pinned to her sides by Gaara's hands shook as Hannah faced him emotion exploding in her eyes along with color. Blue flashed against brown as Hannah fought for control against her Spirit who wanted to kill Sasuke Uchiha very passionately. Anger, grief, disbelief, hatred, and even love was in the mixture of emotions that danced in her eyes. Gaara and Hannah didn't move for what felt like hours and had been until brown was the stable color of Hannah's eyes and she stopped shaking. Now it was time for a distraction from Sasuke as Gaara leaned close enough toward Hannah that his breath stirred some of her hair.

"Is it true?" he asked as he remembered something Hannah told him about her family that caused Gaara to feel uneasy for a moment. Hannah was panting and her head was against the wall as her eyes focused on Gaara's.

"What?" Hannah breathed as Gaara leaned back to look at her better their eyes never left each other and she was reminded of how deadly beautiful Gaara's eyes could be.

"That if it came down to it… You would kill me and everyone else to save your family?" Gaara said ending it on a question as Hannah answered without much thought since it had been drilled into her since childhood.

"Yes… if it meant saving them then yes I would kill you." Hannah said her voice withdrawn as Gaara gazed at her with surprise.

"You would do the same thing for your village… you would kill me in order to save it." Hannah said once more as Gaara shook his head and looked at her. She looked battered and more tired than when she did on the couch. Even her voice, which was usually pleasant, sounded rougher and scratchier.

"It's different… I would do it for my village not my family." Gaara explained as he released his grip from Hannah slightly not entirely letting go since he realized he maybe squeezing a little too hard.

"My village is my family… the same as yours." Hannah said quietly as Gaara blinked at her. Reaching up as much as Gaara would allow she touched him arm.

"The Hokage is my Aunt… The shinobi and citizens are my cousins, Aunts, Uncles… I won't kill unless it's for my family and I try not to kill family." Hannah said a small smile making it way to her lips despite what happened earlier.

"Try?" Gaara questioned as he finally let Hannah go as she gave him another strained smile.

"Sasuke I'm-going to-freaking-kill-him Uchiha is making everything difficult. I just want to go right up to him and place a kunai in his-" Hannah began but Gaara cut her off when he gestured back to the bed afraid of what Hannah's imagination would think of.

As they settled in for bed Hannah on her side with Gaara's on his. His arms wrapped loosely yet firmly around Hannah keeping her in place yet letting her flip around in his grasp also. As she leaned, back against her pillow and buried her face in Gaara's shoulder Hannah didn't know how tired she was until that moment. Gaara had kept her from breaking her hands and doing other self-destructive things. He had given her what she needed, a distraction, and was now being there when she needed someone to hold her. Everyone needed to be held at some point and now it was Hannah's turn as Gaara's arms tensed around her a little at the fact that she was pushing herself closer to him.

"Gaara?" Hannah said her voice high like a question, as Gaara didn't exactly answer but made a noise at the back of his throat to show that he heard her.

"Thank you." Hannah said as Gaara leaned back at little the question that didn't leave his lips burned in his eyes instead.

"For being here for me and for being my best friend despite everything that's happened… Thank you and what day is it?" Hannah asked when she remembered that she didn't know what today was.

"It's past midnight so it's…" Gaara trailed off and paled as Hannah smiled at him this smile was happy and caring like her usual smiles.

With a laugh, Hannah shook her head before saying, "Well since it's January 19th, I'll be the first to say happy birthday! Goodnight Gaara." Hannah finished with a slight yawn not hearing what Gaara said as a much-needed sleep took her away. Gaara glanced outside with annoyance at the fact that he was now seventeen as he looked at the sleeping face of Hannah. He sighed and decided to head home knowing that Kankuro would try to wish him happy birthday by now. He would head back afterwards when he would go back to sleep as he quietly detached himself from Hannah and transported himself into his room in case Kankuro came.

Gaara hated the fact that today of all days when Hannah needed him the most it had to be his birthday. He knew that she was upset over the fact that her cousin wanted to kidnap her niece to be used as a weapon. He also knew that since her father had eyes on Susie now that Hannah had freaked out not only in anger at her father but in fear as well. Her father had almost succeeded in killing her by himself but now with an army and allies this time. Gaara realized that maybe what Hannah thought was that it was only a matter of time before he took her niece. Now with not only her niece's life on the line yet millions of others as well, Gaara suddenly felt what drove Hannah to her recklessness. It was the feeling of hopelessness that had driven Hannah to almost lose control of her Spirit. After Kankuro came and left like Gaara had known, he would as he quickly ran through the night towards Hannah's. That was until he got a call from Naruto.

"What?" Gaara said officially pissed at the fact that he was being prevented to going back to Hannah's.

_"First of all happy birthday second I need you to answer the questions I'm going to ask you okay?" _Naruto asked from his end as Gaara blinked and made a noise to show he heard rather than answer.

_"First of all: Does Hannah make you smile more than others do?" _Naruto asked as Gaara blinked positive that his friend knew the answer to this.

"Yes." Gaara said his tone clipped and Naruto nodded on the other line before realizing Gaara couldn't see him.

_"Good! Does she… make you happier just by being there rather than when others try to?" _Naruto asked as he waited his expression determined and patient as he waited for Gaara's answer.

"Yes." Gaara said as Naruto nodded and once again, realized Gaara couldn't see him.

_"Lastly… Are you starting to think about her in a way that you don't think friends should think about other friends?" _Naruto asked not sure how to word it in another way and hoped that Gaara understood despite the fact that he, didn't understand half of it.

"Yes." Gaara said his voice confident and much to Naruto's relief since he understood what Naruto meant.

_"Gaara you may not like this but… Sakura asked me the same question about Hinata and-" _Naruto started but Gaara cut him off more pissed than before.

"I am not falling in love nor am in love with Hannah… Goodbye Naruto." Gaara said his tone low and yet warning as he snapped his cellar shut and started his way to Hannah's apartment once more.

While the Kazekage ran, the upcoming Hokage sighed as he stared at his phone. Hinata smiled at her boyfriend from where she lay on his bed and lightly pecked his cheek. It had been a while since she spent the night at his house and his bed was very comfortable with her favorite pajamas on.

"I know you're just trying to help Gaara find love but he loves his village so he already found some form of it. We just have to wait and see if he falls for Hannah or if she falls for him. Also Naruto," Hinata said her voice calm and soothing as she leaned her head back from where it had settled on the blonde's chest. Naruto gazed down at her with love and happiness in his eyes as Hinata smiled at him once more. "At least he didn't hang up on you." Naruto gave her his famous grin before pulling her closer and kissed her on the lips. As they kissed Naruto hoped that Gaara would be able to find and love somebody the way he loved Hinata.

It didn't take long before Gaara arrived at Hannah's and had pushed his conversation with Naruto to the back of his mind not wanting to dwell on it at the moment. Pleased to find her sleeping in the same place as last time her face peaceful and to Gaara's surprise a light smile on her lips. However, that changed in a flash as her face changed into a frown and her breathing became more rapid. Quickly climbing into bed next to her and his arms found themselves around her. Gaara held her as Hannah's eyes flew open for a second just opened long enough to register Gaara's face. As soon as they were closed her arms snaked around Gaara one around his neck the other around his chest holding him there and it didn't take long before her breathing evened out again and sleep found her once again. As Gaara closed his eyes as well although not expecting sleep to come as he let himself be content with the fact that Hannah was safe. That he had kept her from being taken into darkness, which had started to engulf her when Tsunade had called. He had saved her and in no other possible words for this moment had been her rock when her hopelessness overcame her. He had been there when she needed him and now he was here again in case she did need him. Gaara opened his eyes as they traveled toward the window once more and felt a smirk settled on his lips at the irony of it when not only three years ago he needed saving himself. He pulled Hannah closer despite the fact that their bodies couldn't come any closer settling his cheek against her head, which was now, buried into the crook of his neck her scent washing over him causing a small smirk to break free of his control as closed his eyes once more.

**Awww!** I am really proud of this one! Way better than my previous chapter and this one was way longer too! XD But will Gaara figure out his feelings for Hannah? What will happen with Sasuke will he go bad or stay good? How is this going to unfold for our characters? Well we just have to wait and see! Well until next time! **Bye!**


	31. The Trickster

**Wow **all these long chapters just keep coming up! XD Anywho Hannah and Gaara wake up together so let me know if it was too cheesy or just right or I completely failed! And on another note when someone says Madara they mean Tobi (for those of you who read the manga understand but for those who don't... prepare for a shock!) Lastly for this chapter all I have to say is... like father like daughter! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot that is all. **Enjoy!**

**The Trickster**

As Hannah slowly stood in the brink back into consciousness, three thoughts floated to the surface of her foggy mind. The first thought was that her bed was the most comfortable thing in the world. The second was that she felt better and her head hurt less than what it did yesterday and the last was that it was Gaara's birthday. Slowly blinking her eyes open Hannah held back the groan that was growing in her throat. Creamy familiar skin met her eyes as she started to move away from it. Confusion flew across her face for a moment until she remembered that Gaara had spent the night at her apartment and… Hannah blinked as the memories from last night and the emotions as well came back running back as well as the nightmare she had.

**-Hannah's Nightmare-**

_Hannah was running, down a path that tickled her memory yet stayed forgotten. Some trees and bushes were the only vegetation she saw alongside the path as she ran. Ethan's voice sounded behind her more of an echo than a yell as he screamed her name. It didn't take long before she realized why she was running as Sasuke came into view. His dark onyx eyes that were scanning his surrounds and his lips were mashed in a hard-line of concentration stopped when she came into view. His mouth twitched a bit out of surprise before it twisted itself into a smirk. Somewhere behind him, Susie screamed in pure terror. Black bladed twin swords different from her usual sliver blades appeared in Hannah's hands as she charged the last Uchiha. Sasuke's black eyes bled red as she ran at him his mouth twisting into a killer smile as his eyes widened making him look more like the psycho he was. That's when he started glowing… no, not glowing… burning…. Hannah who was running at top speed skidded to a halt but not before a flicker of flame shot off from Sasuke spreading as soon as it touched skin. Engulfed in the flames and heat from the fire Hannah burned screaming like her niece only this time out of pain. The last thing she saw was the red-yellow white-hot fire that covered her body and ate at her flesh. Burning Hannah literally alive as she withered unable to scream as the smoke clogged her lungs and charring them as well as pain, suffocation, fear and above all a sense of loss surrounded her as she fell out of consciousness and into the blissful arms of death.…_

Then she woke to see Gaara's face.

Hannah shuddered despite the warmth of the bed over the fact she had dreamed of her death and froze as she remembered that Susie was supposed to be kidnapped and the feeling of hopelessness that had washed over her. Her own Spirit was disgusted at the turn of events that had tried to take over in order to kill Sasuke who had betrayed her family for power and revenge. Gaara had been there though holding her back from the damage she could have caused to herself and if the Spirit got loose to others.

_'He wouldn't want that running around his village though.' _she thought suddenly bitter as she pressed her head back into the position it once was. Closing her eyes, she inhaled Gaara's scent and once again relaxed into him as she slowly became aware of how tangled they were in each other's limbs.

Hannah was vaguely sure of where her body ended and where Gaara's began. Her head was pressed into his shoulder while his body was turned half toward her. Her left hip pressed hard against his and his arms where tangled around her while hers were snaked around his neck and chest.

Their legs were almost no different; Gaara's left leg was on top on Hannah's right while her right knee was balanced on his left. Yet she was comfortable, the extra body heat was not much of a difference, and despite his hard muscled chest, Gaara made a surprisingly nice pillow.

Leaning her head back once again, Hannah was about to talk when surprise caused the words to stuck in her throat. Gaara's eyes were closed and his breath came out gently as he slept. A smile flickered on her face as she studied him for a moment, noticing how his mouth was pressed in a light line, not mashed together like he was having a nightmare yet not a smile. His hair was messy and his body, for the first time she realized, was totally relaxed. With a twinge of regret, Hannah pressed a hand to his shoulder and gently shook Gaara from his dream.

Gaara woke up blinking sleep from his eyes as he looked at who woke him. For a second he thought he was still dreaming as Hannah's face came into focus. That was until he remembered the events of last night. Vaguely aware of what he was doing, his hand traveled up towards Hannah's face as he gently laid his hand against her cheek. Hannah placed her hand on top of his holding it unsure of what to do before she whispered an answer to Gaara's question that burned in his eyes.

"I'm okay… birthday boy." Hannah said a moment later as a light chuckle escaping from her lips causing Gaara to sigh and she was rewarded with a blank look from him.

"It's time for me to leave." Gaara said after Hannah had placed her head back into his shoulder as they held onto each other for a few more fleeting moments. Disentangling himself from her, Gaara was unable to stop himself from thinking of how his dream seemed so real her lips pressed to his yet.… He knew that it would never happen since he refused the possibility that he was in love with Hannah. In fact with his blood stained past and all the terrible things he'd done it was impossible that she would even consider the notion of loving him more than a friend either.

Hannah sighed as Gaara left the bed as she got up also. The sun had a few more hours before it came up, as the sky looked dark since the moon was no longer in view and the stars stood out sharply against the black. Prying the window open Gaara stopped and turned back to Hannah who was watching from where she stood in the room; away to give Gaara space but close enough in order to make sure he was able to get through the small window okay. Still groggy from just waking up she realized a few seconds later that Gaara was staring at her. Half-expectant and half-afraid of what she was going to do since it was his birthday.

"Oh! Sorry I'm not a morning person, but my present to you, since you know I'm cheap, is that I'll help you avoid the fan girls! That doesn't start until I'm officially awake, had coffee, and when I get to work though so…" Hannah trailed off with a yawn and gave a shrug to Gaara who gave her a blank look again before a small smile. He nodded showing that he accepted her present and turning once again let his sand engulf him. Hannah sighed after Gaara left leaving in a wisp of sand. She smiled as she thought over the plan in her head and flopped back onto her bed. With a sigh, she rolled over and let Gaara's scent float over her as much needed sleep came once again.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Gaara frowned as packages of all shapes and sizes littered his office. He had gotten there around the same time as always and found at least forty presents all sighed to him and covered in a variety of colors, from neon green and orange stripes to hot pink bows and navy boxes. That was when Kankuro came in his face paint smeared and his cowl in his hands showing his messy brown hair. Dirt covered his clothes as he walked up to his younger brother with a scowl.

"Damn it Gaara!" Kankuro yelled starting his yearly rant once again as he threw his cowl down, "Every year it's the same thing! Why can't your fan girls wait until your eighteen and then compete for you! Then they can pretty much order you to-" Sand wrapped around Kankuro's mouth as Gaara glared at his brother. Kankuro gave him a puzzled look as Gaara's eyes flickered over to the window. Shadows passed in front of it as well as some squeals. Kankuro's eyes cleared and widened in understanding as the sand slowly fell away from his mouth. Gaara dropped his hand to his side annoyed that the day had barely started and yet he already had to use his sand.

"Sorry," Kankuro mumbled while Gaara nodded, suddenly his brother's eyes widened even more and a sloppy smile made its way to his face.

"Doesn't that mean that Hannah gets to help you run away from them today?" he asked as Gaara nodded unsure what to make of his brother at the moment while Kankuro's smile morphed into a grin.

"Yes! I have a reason to talk to her which in turn means I can finally ask her out!" Kankuro shouted fist pumping the air as Gaara gave his brother another one of his famous blank looks. Annoyed his brother was still obsessed about Hannah and still mad over the sand.

Shaking his head Gaara turned back to the packages and collecting them with his sand. It didn't take long before he had a small pile and Kankuro's party was ended quickly as his younger brother ordered him to throw out the presents. As Kankuro sorted through the presents and eating the few candies thrown in as several noises were made outside the window in disappointment. With an inaudible sigh Gaara sank into his chair and began to work, knowing today was going to be a very long day. That was when Hannah burst through the door, and much to Gaara's annoyance, she didn't knock.

"I'm here! I'm here and- Gaara I think a rainbow threw up in your office!" Hannah shouted waving her arms in the air as she talked for emphasis. Gaara sighed out loud this time as Hannah stared at the boxes and took her seat before pulling out a small thick book that had a shiny thin plastic cover.

"Hey Hannah! How about we-" Kankuro began but stopped midway as Hannah glared and growled at him causing him to turn away and resume eating some of Gaara's presents.

"So about that plan…" Hannah began turning back to Gaara as he gave her a blank look and called Baki in. After Kankuro had eaten a majority of the presents and Baki had arrived Kankuro left as locked the door behind him and Baki, Gaara, and Hannah discussed the plan to help rid Gaara of fan girls for today.

**-One Hour Later-**

Hannah fought off a grin as she ran and instead turned it into a frown as she jumped and dodged some of the traps placed for her. The plan was for her and Gaara to transform into each other without letting the fan girls known. Then the next part was to cancel the jutsu but with the fan girls, watching for them to think that Gaara was Hannah and Hannah was Gaara. They would find out that Gaara and Hannah had switched places when they 'heard' Baki mention it to Kankuro. Therefore, while Hannah ran she saved her energy and chakra rather than spend it in order to maintain a perfect doppelgänger. Even now as she jumped, ran and dodged the attacks of some many ferocious fan girls.

"Gaara! Please Gaara just let me give you my present!" one of them screamed while Hannah ducked and ran in the other direction all while avoiding the shuriken the kunoichi had thrown at her. While other girls yelled and even smacked the kunoichi who had thrown the shuriken at Hannah or in this, case their beloved Kazekage.

Hannah said nothing and her face showed nothing as she ran. Her eyes flickered for a moment toward the Suna Wall as she turned away from the training area she had hidden herself at. She summoned her chakra and hoped that the kunoichi's who were chasing her wouldn't be able to tell as she quickly weaved a Genjutsu and in a swirl sand, she vanished. Appearing in another swirl Hannah let out some air she was held in her lungs for the jutsu she had used in order not to swallow any of the sand just in case.

Baki glanced at the girl who stood next to him on the Suna Wall. She was good at tricking people into thinking she was Gaara while his Kazekage was finishing up at a meeting. She could weave an impressive Genjutsu, avoid traps and keep her face impartial just like Gaara. Baki paused for a second and remembered that the girl next to him was a Jounin of the Hidden Leaf. Watching her for a bit more Baki saw that she was indeed nice looking like Kankuro always claimed and her helping Gaara made it true that she was a friend with him. Remembering it was her brother who had stopped the wedding of Matsuri and Gaara. Baki fought off a smirk at the thought of having the girl over for dinner just to see how his Kazekage would react when she showed up on his doorstep looking for food.

"How much longer until this day is over?" Hannah asked her voice withdrawn expertly trying not to smirk at her dead on impression of Gaara. Hanging out and training with him all day had its benefits when it came to impersonating him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Soon… just until he's out of the meeting. It's important that he attended today since the Akatsuki have yet to make a move." Baki said lowering his voice when he began talking of the meeting for only Hannah's ears. Nodding Hannah took off once more as kunai pierced the ground she had once been standing on.

"Lord Gaara come back! I just want to give you a birthday kiss!" Several sand kunoichi's cried at once as Baki mentally cringed. He hoped at least for Hannah's sake that she didn't get caught.

Hannah sighed as she ran this time pouring chakra into her legs as an extra burst of speed hit her. Turning back into the training grounds she had fought Matsuri on recently she stopped midway into the trees that coated some of the area. Just as a kunai sailed near her face causing her to duck a light familiar giggle pierced Hannah's ears from where it sounded behind a tree.

Matsuri smirked at Hannah as she stepped out from behind her tree. Another kunai in her right hand as her left hand held four shuriken. With a lazy swing of her hand, Matsuri let them fly as Hannah cart wheeled away. Hopping backward she landed easily on a tree branch as Matsuri glared at her.

"I know that you're not Gaara! He would have used his sand to block those attacks instead of evading them. Tell me where he is, I have a birthday present to deliver!" Matsuri yelled as Hannah looked at her blankly and just blinked. This caused Matsuri to scream in frustration and unleashed more and more shuriken and kunai. Hannah, calmly, now in her element, jumped from tree to tree and dodged them all; even throwing and blocking some of them with her own shuriken and kunai. Matsuri growled when she ran out of kunai and shuriken. Reaching for her Johyo, she unfurled it as Hannah launched herself at Matsuri as soon as her feet hit the dirt.

Hannah shoulder hit squarely in Matsuri's stomach knocking the air from her as they both went down and Matsuri's weapon bounced out of reach. Just as Matsuri prepared to wrestle, the weight of Hannah off her Hannah threw herself off and grabbed Matsuri's Johyo before running back up the tree with chakra attached to her feet. Matsuri blinked slightly dazed over the fact that when her head bounced on the ground as Hannah wound the Johyo back up and proceeded to run away. Leaving a slightly stunned Matsuri and the few of the fastest kunoichi's in the sand behind her.

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

Gaara quickly changed from his robes back into his normal uniform as a knock on his door sounded. Opening it, he recognized one of the shinobi from the message room as Gaara nodded to him.

"My Lord a message from Lady Tsunade of the Leaf." the man in front of him said while bowing and offering a scroll to Gaara. Taking the scroll and giving the man a nod Gaara closed the door to his room once again as he opened the scroll.

_Lord Gaara,_

_If it isn't too much trouble, I would appreciate if you could send Hannah Torres of the Leaf back immediately. Something has come up and she is needed right away for it. We will also have to keep your sister for another day here unfortunately, as the travel would be more of an inconvenience. Have Hannah be ready to go as soon as you receive this note. Sorry if this is an inconvenience I wouldn't do something like this if it wasn't important._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Tsunade_

Gaara paused for a moment letting the words of the letter sink in before he walked out of his room. He called on a kunoichi that wasn't chasing Hannah and didn't obsess over him like the others. The kunoichi was sent to go pack Hannah's things for her in order for her to leave immediately as the rendezvous point was at the Suna Wall. With a sigh, Gaara left as well in order to find Baki and Hannah. It didn't take long before Gaara found both Hannah and Baki back on top of the village walls, now that he was able to use his sand. Hannah turned as the swirl of sand faded and smiled at him for the first time since the plan started.

"I'm guessing that the plan went off without a hitch." Baki said as Gaara appeared unmarked and Hannah looked relatively fine.

"Well Gaara did you get stalked or kidnapped today? Because I got kunai and shuriken thrown at me today!" Hannah she her voice rising despite her smile as Gaara mouth twitched into a smirk for a second. Baki blinked at them as he watched and was vaguely reminded of the old Kazekage and his wife. How Karura would be the only one to make his Kazekage smile….

"The plan was successful… thank you Hannah." Gaara said as Hannah blinked and smiled at him again before they started to talk about something else. Baki turned just as Kankuro appeared Hannah's ordinary tan-colored bag in his hands.

"Hey! Here's your bag Hannah! It's been nice seeing ya!" Kankuro said as he tossed the bag to Hannah who caught it, her expression one of concern and disbelief as she looked from her bag to Kankuro. Who answered her question before she could ask it.

"I didn't go through it or pack it. Gaara had a kunoichi pack it for you and she gave it to me to give to you!" Kankuro shouted his hands rose in self-dense as Hannah's face cleared and she nodded.

"Gaara?" Baki said his face now one of confusion and concern as Gaara explained the message from Tsunade. With a nod from Baki and another "see ya" from Kankuro, Gaara and Hannah were left almost totally alone on the Suna Wall.

"Well Gaara it sucked but I helped you get away from your over obsessed fan girls!" Hannah shouted loudly over her shoulder as the kunoichi's hidden there quickly scampered away with glares and growls at Hannah. Who in turn glared at them but before she could start calling them choice words despite the fact that she didn't like swearing Gaara interrupted her.

"I know… thank you." Gaara said once again as Hannah smiled at him. Shrugging on her pack, she nodded to him before she turned toward the direction of the Leaf.

"Well I got to get going before Tsunade has an aneurism and Shizune has to heal her… again." Hannah said jokingly as she chuckled from the memory from her and Ethan purposely being late the last time they had a mission together before Hannah was sent to the Sand.

Hannah stopped suddenly as sand wrapped around her waist and turned her back toward Gaara. She realized that the only people that would have known they would be up here had left as Gaara's arms wrapped around her. The hug was awkward for a moment since Gaara didn't really know what to do and Hannah hadn't been expecting it although couldn't help but feel secure in this hold. After a moment had passed, and Hannah had righted it by hugging Gaara back, they let go.

"Hey Gaara," Hannah began as he looked at her confusion on his face as Hannah continued, "Remember when I first got here and I said random words most of the time?" she asked a grin on her face as Gaara nodded unsure of where this was leading. He stood no longer touching Hannah now that he was content until she got back.

"Well now that I'm leaving I have two things to say. First you are my best friend and happy birthday once again." Hannah said her grin replaced by her regular smile as she looked at Gaara one last time as he returned her a smile.

"Secondly… pumpkin turkeys!" Hannah yelled as Gaara blinked taken back for a moment until he smiled as Hannah waved and left, leaving Gaara alone with a small smile on his lips and sadness that she was gone. For some reason now that she was gone, it just made Gaara want to go after her and hug her or speak with her once last time. Shaking his head to clear of any emotion Hannah had left him in Gaara turned back toward his village and with his office in mind, he let his sand swirled around him once again.

**-At The Leaf-**

It took two days less than normal for Hannah to reach the Leaf. That was due to her swallowing the occasional soldier pill in her bag and by pumping chakra into her legs almost the entire time. Weary from dodging traps and running from the Sand she was panting and sweating as she waved to the usual guards who were Izumo and his partner Kotetsu. They just smirked however, as though they were expecting her and waved back before she took off again toward the Hokage Mansion. Shizune greeted her with a smile as they walked up stairs. When they reached the door to Tsunade's office Shizune dropped her Genjutsu and quickly hugged her little sister.

"I'm sorry Hannah, I missed you and as for our father…" Cece scowled before continuing, "Nothing is going to happen to Susie as long as our family is around!" Cece said as she quickly changed back into Shizune. Hannah smiled at her sister her breath now even as they knocked and stepped into Tsunade's office.

"Hannah!" two voices shouted as Ethan and Lee hugged her. Eyes widened she looked in between the boys that were now playing tug of war with her as the rope.

"Stop! You're going to break me!" she shouted as Lee let go suddenly a smirk plastered on his face and she and Ethan crashed into the wall.

"Screw you Lee!" Hannah shouted as she and Ethan helped each other up. Lee flashed another toothy grin but said nothing as Hannah gave her brother a confused glance.

"We had a fight because he said that he's the best ninja in the village besides Gai and I told him that Tsunade was the best since she's Hokage. Then I said that I was tired of him talking and we made a bet that the only thing he is allowed to say are people's names." Ethan explained as Hannah sighed and shook her head at them.

"Lee you're an idiot. Second Ethan you're an idiot and lastly what are going to do about Sasuke, Tsunade?" Hannah said turning from person to person as Tsunade blinked and nodded to Shizune. Shizune left with a frown as Tsunade started to speak.

"Well the reason why Lee is here is that he just had to do a mission briefing," Tsunade said before nodding to Lee who frowned and saluted before leaving as instructed.

"Second Naruto should be here soon in order to get a rise out of Sasuke." Tsunade said as Hannah sighed and shook her head no in her surprise.

"Aunt Mel… this isn't like those movies where once you get the villain talking they'll spill their whole plan. Sasuke may be that stupid but…" Hannah trailed off as the next Hokage entered the room.

"Hey Hannah! We didn't think you would be back so soon!" Naruto exclaimed as Hannah smiled at him. Raising her hand to him Naruto grabbed it with his own with a hard squeeze they released. They had unconsciously adopted this form of handshake when Naruto found out their secret although they weren't Jinchurikki they were still pretty much the same.

"Well soldier pills and pumping chakra into your legs help you but it still took a toll." Hannah replied after Naruto and Ethan shared the same handshake as Tsunade smiled at them.

"Well let's get to work shall we? First off, this is about what your brother… well heard. I'll play the tape the ANBU had in order for you fully understand this situation." Tsunade said as Shizune came into the room a tape recorder in hand, as she set in gently on Tsunade's desk. With one look at everyone, Tsunade began to play the tape.

_"Madara is… Youri wants the Torres clan… little girl is… Susie… going to be kidnapped… get ready soon… Trick them into… Do not hesitate to kill any… war is… The dead will rise thanks… Spichuuriki vs. Jinchuriki in… Naruto vs. her the… Akatsuki lives once… Itachi and… Sasori too… all of them are… Wait for the signal then take the girl." _Hannah's eyes widened as Ethan turned away while Naruto held a staring contest with the tape.

"So their planning on kidnapping Susie… why am I not completely caught off guard by this?" Hannah asked sarcastically as Ethan turned back toward them confusion crossed his face for a brief minute before he ignored his twin's choice of words.

"What I want to know is what is the bit about 'The dead will rise' I mean it's not like Orochimaru is still alive! He can't use that forbidden technique anymore!" Ethan said as Naruto looked up his azure eyes clouded in both worry and fear.

"What did they mean by 'Spichuuriki vs. Jinchuriki'? Who am I going to face?" Naruto asked as they looked at him with both surprise and sadness.

"Well they said her so, Millie, Eve, Hannah, or Cece although I don't know what the hell that word means…. That only rules me out… Damn it!" Ethan shouted frustrated that his logic hadn't led to anywhere they didn't already know as Hannah rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course it's not Millie and Eve! Millie just got to be a Chunin last month while Eve is still in the academy!" Hannah shouted as Tsunade nodded as Naruto glanced between Shizune and Hannah.

"Them I'm fighting either you or Shizune…" Naruto said as Hannah shook her head with a sigh as she placed her right hand on her hip.

"You're not going to fight anyone! They aren't getting Susie. We will stop their plans from happening and everything will be alright!" Hannah said and was more surprised than anyone that her voice sounded with more confidence than she thought she had.

"Hannah's right! They don't know that we have this information and as soon as we discuss this with Sasuke and make an ultimatum then we will be one step ahead and stop their plans completely." Tsunade said as Naruto nodded his face had changed from worry to happiness and hope completely as they started to leave the room. Tsunade paused at the doorway as the others walked down the hall.

"I hope…" she muttered before shaking her head clear of any remaining doubt and followed the others unaware of the presence that had lurked outside the windows…

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

Sasuke sat panting in the chair his hair stuck to his forehead by pure sweat as Ibiki stood in front of him his hands gripping the whip that he had used to get Sasuke to talk so far. When Hannah and company arrived, they played the tape and asked Sasuke questions constantly but he wouldn't answer. Therefore, they called in the best and so far, all they got out of Sasuke was screams and shouts of pain and anger.

"Tell me what you know or otherwise this will be the last pleasant thing you will feel in a while." Ibiki growled as he cracked the whip close to Sasuke's ear making the last Uchiha flinch.

"Sasuke last time I visited you, you said that you wanted to speak with Tsunade. Here's your chance tell her what Tobi said to you!" Ethan pleaded as Hannah stood rigid and stone-faced as her cousin was whipped right in front of her eyes.

"That was before you had me recorded! How did you know that was Tobi! He disguised his voice when he spoke or did you have a camera in the room too!" Sasuke shouted as Ibiki started to whip him again. Screams echoed through the hall as Hannah stood unflinching unlike her brother who fidgeted and glanced around the room studying anything he could so he wouldn't look at Sasuke, who sat bloody and beaten in his chair as Ibiki slashed at his face once more causing a beat red pear sized lump to form of Sasuke left cheek.

"Answer the question unless you want to make me use… more drastic measures." Ibiki said dropping his voice so low it was almost a whisper and with so much venom it could even kill a bijuu; a voice that would make even Orochimaru would shiver as Sasuke's eyes widened and his entire body shook with fear as he struggled against his binding wanting even more badly to get away. Hannah's fought the urge to run out of the room as Ethan covered his ears and faced the wall trying to ignore what he just heard as Tsunade looked at the twins with concerned eyes.

"If you want to wait outside…" Tsunade trailed off as the twins shot her a look of anger and disbelief as Ethan turned around and Hannah resumed her stance. Both of them stubborn and knowing that this would be just one of the many things they would have to endure.

"Sasuke… answer me one thing at least." Hannah said for the first time since they entered the room. Everyone glanced at her as Sasuke stared at her noticing how her eyes seemed darker and more black than brown in the dark room.

"Why were you sent? Out of all the Akatsuki why were you the one who was chosen?" Hannah asked as Ethan stared at his sister half surprise she didn't ask about her father and niece and half mad at her for not telling him what she was planning.

"In order to trick you… He knows that your clan will do anything for their family so he sent me. I don't consider you family and I could care less about your stupid niece. He sent me in order for this part to be less messy and so that way your niece doesn't get hurt. That's one of the things your stupid tape didn't record was that Susie was supposed to be captured unharmed." Sasuke said as Hannah blinked at him as she smiled and laughed suddenly. Her laugh as cold and hollow as she stared at Sasuke her eyes similar to her laugh as Sasuke uncontrollably shivered.

"He's right that's the mistake my family would make… not me though," racing forward Hannah placed a kunai to Sasuke throat her eyes hard and cold black as the night sky as she stared straight into Sasuke's onyx eyes. "I will skin you alive and rip out your heart just so I can stab a kunai in it just to make sure your dead. That's before you even think of coming near my family because guess what Sasuke." she said as she added pressure to the kunai letting some of his blood leak onto the cold metal. "This blood… it's like mine… it's doesn't have enough Torres blood in it to be actually Torres and yours is too filthy to be just Uchiha. You're not my family… Some thin chemicals may have related you to me in your blood but not anymore. You come near my family and the last thing you will live to see is your intestines being ripped out by my own bare hands." Hannah said as Sasuke glared at her fighting to hide his fear but failing as he watch Hannah give him a cold smirk before stepping back next to Tsunade once more. Ibiki raised a brow at Hannah a smile curling on his lips in praise as he turned back to the last Uchiha.

"So you want to answer our questions now or… do you want the Torres girl to make good on her promise?" Ibiki said as Hannah smirked at him once more Sasuke turned back toward Ibiki nodding faintly.

"Yes I'll answer your questions now." he said his voice soft and quiet as Ibiki smiled. Ethan glanced at his sister from the corner of his eye and studied her. Now desperately he wished Gaara was here or someone who knew Hannah even better than he because as Ethan watched his sister continue calmly like she hadn't threat to rip out Sasuke's guts with her hands. He knew that the road they were going on was going to be difficult but now he realized that's it's going to be twisted too as he began to notice his sisters descent down into darkness.

**-Few Minutes Later-**

"Okay Sasuke I'm going to play this tape one part at a time. I want you to fill in the blanks as best you can and tell us whatever you know." Tsunade said as Sasuke nodded in understanding as Tsunade picked the tape up.

Sasuke looked almost normal since they allowed him to shower. His hair was no longer greasy or caked with dirt while the clothes he wore which were a plain tee and black pants were fresh. If it wasn't for the stumble on his face and the welts, bruises, and cuts from the interrogation, he would have looked like his normal self. Aside from the fact that he was thinner than normal since they had deprived him from food and water which the also allowed back.

"Okay here's the first line: _Madara is…" _Tsunade played as Sasuke blinked has his eyes glazed over in concentration.

"Madara is planning on destroying the Leaf." Sasuke filled in as Tsunade nodded. They had moved to a different area one that looked cleaner that the old room they had kept Sasuke in. Taking the scrap paper, she had been given and the pencil Tsunade quickly wrote the first sentence to the message.

"Second: _Youri wants the Torres clan…" _Tsunade played as Sasuke shrugged.

"Destroyed." He stated calmly as Tsunade nodded writing that down as well. Hannah and Ethan stood outside the room watching in case Sasuke somehow managed to get enough chakra to place a Genjutsu on their Hokage.

"He better not try something otherwise…" Ethan trailed off as the blue flecks in his eyes leaked into the brown. Hannah hit his arm hard enough to snap him out of it as Sasuke answered another question.

"The little girl is going to be the key to this plan." Sasuke said as Tsunade's eyes narrowed at him before playing the rest.

"Susie is the key and is going to be kidnapped by me. I need to get ready soon and be in position when the plan begins. Trick them into getting me on the street and out of this cell. Do not hesitate to kill any civilians or other ninjas. War is coming and those important to the Kages will be taken. The dead will rise thanks to the forbidden jutsu that we now have. Spichuuriki vs. Jinchuriki, that's what he'll calling the Torres kids, in order to decide which side is going to win Naruto vs. her, the one who will help us achieve victory. Akatsuki lives once again, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi and Deidara, Sasori too. All of them are going to be used once again for the sake of Akatsuki. Wait for the signal and take the girl." Sasuke restated once again as Tsunade scribbled it down. Hannah and Ethan looked at each other stunned while Naruto who had just gotten back from having ramen with Iruka shuttered as he turned to Hannah.

"What kind of power does Susie have again?" Naruto asked as Hannah blinked and shook her head clear before answering.

"Lightening… why… Oh! At least we know that Naruto has the advantage." Hannah droned as Ethan nodded weakly all of them missing what Tsunade was saying to Shizune and Sasuke.

"Thank you for your cooperation Sasuke I will see to it that you will be given your own quarters in the Konoha prison soon. Shizune make four more copies of this and send them to all the Kages immediately. I want an emergency meeting with them at the Summit of the Five Kages ASAP!" Tsunade ordered as Sasuke looked back and forth between the Hokage and Secretary.

"Wait I give you information that might have me killed and you're just going to send me to prison!" Sasuke shouted as Hannah, Ethan, and Naruto came into the room.

"Yes, yes we are!" Hannah and Ethan said together as Naruto jumped in.

"We can't have you walking around in the streets trying to kidnap Susie now can we?" Naruto asked sarcastically as Tsunade smiled at them. Hannah and Ethan may have been her real family but as saw her little brother in Naruto more.

"That's that! Shizune!" Tsunade called turning toward the younger woman but she was already moving toward the door.

"I'm on it!" she shouted as Tsunade sighed and ushering the younger shinobi out the door she turned once more toward Sasuke.

"I hope that you didn't lie… For your sake." she said as Sasuke's eyes widened and he started to yell but Tsunade made a point of not listening as she let the door fall closed behind her.

Sasuke continued to scream a good five minutes after Tsunade and the others had left. He smirked as he waited for Tobi or Madara to arrive. Leaning his head back, he regarded the ceiling with a blank stare as he thought over the minor information he had given Tsunade. Sure, they thought it was major information that would allow them to be one-step ahead this time… what they didn't know was that they were really at least five steps behind. He had told the truth as far as Tsunade knew the only difference was that he didn't tell them the whole thing. He had kept the sentences clipped of the major information as he was told to do. Just like his older brother, Sasuke had become a double agent only for the Akatsuki rather than the Leaf. As soon as the thought had passed through Sasuke head Tobi appeared before him, as he stared at the other Uchiha sitting in the chair before him.

"I told them what you wanted," Sasuke said letting his eye fall on the Akatsuki leader as he regarded him with a blank stare. Hatred burned inside of Sasuke but his eyes remained hard and unyielding as they bore into the man before him. With a nod of his head, Tobi acknowledged the boy in front of him. He was not fit to be called a man by his standards yet as he studied him waiting for him to either attack or speak.

"You know they won't let me out of here. Not unless I'm going to that kami forsaken prison. The plan is ruined unless I break out of here but my chakra is low still or there's an attack on the village. The only other way is if they let me out with guards of some sort and that's unlikely to happen." Sasuke said as Tobi said and did nothing in return. The only reply that Sasuke received was a low chuckle that resonated from within the shadows.

"Oh we have that covered Sasuke… what is your last name again? It can't be Uchiha since… you have that filthy Torres blood clogging your veins." Youri said as he stepped from the shadows wearing the same red cloud patterned black cloak as his counterpart. A porcelain mask covered his face but it left his uniquely red and blonde colored hair out revealing who he was. The mask he wore was that of a joker, flat and round the mask was painted with a black smiling face the left eye was painted on a black tear dripping from the corner of the painted eye while the other allowed the user to be able to see. A violet eye stared at Sasuke this violet was darker and showed the pupil rather than that of the Hyuuga eye and this eye showed with malice at the blood that pumped through Sasuke's veins. He was taller than Tobi by half a head and on his right ring finger; he wore the Akatsuki ring as Sasuke studied him he realized that on his left ring finger he wore a silver band that formed a ring…

"I am Uchiha not Torres I don't belong to this bloody **(1)** village anymore and I will destroy it!" Sasuke shouted at the violet-eyed man who glared at him from beneath his mask. He leaned his body weight forward meaning to dart forth and punish the weakling on front of him. An arm shot out through holding his back as Tobi shot him a glare from the corner of his eye. With a nod, Youri stepped back smirking under his mask as he did so.

"You should be more respectful to those trying to help you Sasuke. We have a way to get you out of here and what's even better is that it's through the Hokage herself," Youri gloated as Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger. With another smirk Youri continued, "With Sharingan and my new Genjutsu we will have Tsunade right under our thumb without her even noticing." Youri said as Tobi shot him another hard look. Showing that Youri had revealed too much and for him to stop talking.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as Youri gave a questioning look to Tobi although asking for permission to continue. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Tobi nodded once to the man next to him as Youri grinned under his mask. If Sasuke or anyone had seen the grin there would be no doubt he was the father of the twins…

"My new Genjutsu allows me to control the emotions of others. It allows me to manipulate a little fear into paralyzing terror or the smallest of paper cuts can become a thousand slices with a rusty blade… A single twinge of doubt placed into her mind," Youri paused as he waited and Madara perfectly in sync with his colleague continued for him.

"And the right thought… Tsunade would have decided for everything to go normally. To let you wander the streets of…"

* * *

><p>"…Konoha and resume as though nothing has happened. We can't let them know about the information we have obtained from Sasuke. We act as though nothing is amiss and that Sasuke will be allowed to have a leash. A tight one but he will be allowed to roam about under constant surveillance. As long as we keep Sasuke within our sights and Susie guarded everything should be fine." Tsunade said as a room full of shocked faces stared back at her in surprise, fear, and disbelief.<p>

"WHAT!?" they shouted as Tsunade blinked out of surprise. Shizune, Naruto, Ethan, Hannah and Shikamaru were staring at her like she just grew two heads and were flying out of the room on a magic chair.

"NO! No! No!" Hannah yelled shaking her head as Ethan chanted the single word with her. She knew that it probably look like they were throwing a fit but they weren't about to let Sasuke roam the streets with their niece in the same village.

"Hannah, Ethan, calm down!" Tsunade started but Hannah shook her head again at her Hokage; unwillingly to be calm when the plan was so ludicrous that the possibility of it working was slim at best.

"This isn't some book or movie! This plan won't work! If we do this we might as well just go up to the village gates and leave Susie tied to a post for them to pick up! I won't matter if we give Sasuke guards he has Sharingan! Mangekyo Sharingan at that! Please don't do this Lady Tsunade! This plan has too much of a risk involved!" Hannah yelled as Tsunade stood coming around her desk as gave Hannah a long hard look.

"Hannah I know the risks of this plan but you have to trust that your village will be capable of handling Sasuke. I'll place you on the guard teams of both Susie and Sasuke. It'll be hard work but between you and your brother as well as the rest of the Leaf, I have a feeling that everything will work out all right. Don't you agree Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked as Shikamaru pressed his thumb and forefingers together in concentration. After a while, he looked up and meeting Hannah's fearful yet hopeful eyes nodded.

"It's the best plan for this although I would keep Sasuke on a tighter leash with a curfew and keeping him locked in his cell at Konoha Prison at night. Other than that I say this plan has its perks." Shikamaru said as Hannah sighed and nodded with her brother besides her.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto yelled suddenly as everyone turned toward him. His face was grim yet determined as his azure eyes bore into Tsunade's amber ones.

"Yes Naruto what do you want?" Tsunade asked a vein popping in her forehead over her nickname as Naruto grin his signature wide toothy grin.

"I want to be placed on the same teams as Hannah and Ethan. I want to help out too!" Naruto said and he was rewarded with shocked looks all around the room.

"Okay that may not be as bad as Tsunade's plan but that still is not a good idea." Ethan said as Hannah nodded numbly as Tsunade took a step closer to Naruto.

"Are you sure about this? If the Akatsuki capture Susie, all they would need is you. Are you ready to go down that path?" Tsunade asked as Naruto smiled and nodded.

"The twins are fighting for their niece and the village. I want to help them and my village the best way I can." Naruto said grinning brightly his eyes shut as everyone gave him small smiles as Hannah turned back to Tsunade for her answer. Tsunade shot a questioning look at Hannah as the young kunoichi nodded in return as well as her brother; both of them agreeing for Naruto to be on the same team for escorting Sasuke.

"Very well so it's all agreed that Susie and Sasuke are not to be touched. The only thing I want is a constant guard on them at all times." Tsunade said as Hannah's eyes darken in concentration causing her to stare at the ground as everyone agreed all except her as Tsunade looked at her.

"Hannah? What do you have to say?" Tsunade asked as Hannah looked up her eyes hard, cold, and clear as she looked at her Hokage.

"I'm sorry Tsunade and I say this with all the respect I can give you but… I believe your plan is a very foolish one and that it's doomed to fail. I have trust in my village and my teammates but," Hannah paused as she took in a shaky breath trying to calm herself before continuing "I have a gut feeling that this plan just won't work…" Hannah said quietly as everyone stared at her in shock that she would defy her Hokage and worse her Aunt.

"Hannah I'm not asking you to love this plan but at the least will I have your support?" Tsunade asked her eyes narrowing as she studied her niece who focused her cursed gaze at the ground again. They waited as Hannah closed her eyes and bringing her head back up she opened them locking onto her Hokage's amber ones.

"No I will not support a plan that will put my niece in harm's way." Hannah said as Tsunade sighed and with a grin at Hannah nodded.

"You are just like your mother… stubborn and unyielding to anything I say or do…. Alright you can be on the guard teams along with Naruto, Ethan, and your pets. The other teams will be Lee, Neji, and Tenten who will switch out with you for Sasuke. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba will make the other team and will switch out with you for Susie. There will be seven-hour changes meaning that every seven hours the teams are to switch. Do you agree to this Naruto, Twins?" Tsunade asked as she turned to each of the ninjas there. Ethan and Naruto grinned as her brother raised his thumb to the Hokage as Naruto shouted yeah. Hannah herself mutely nodded yes to her Hokage before turning abruptly and walking out the room. Causing wide-eyed stares from everyone, she had left in the room.

In the hall, Ethan found his sister almost running to get away. Naruto was right beside him as they followed her. They found Hannah in an abandoned hallway her back towards them as she pressed a hand against the wall next to her. Just as Ethan started to shout her name, a hand clapped over his mouth as Naruto dragged him to the side and out of sight. With a hard look, they had thrown at each other they turned back toward Hannah as she stood her body trembling a little in both fear and sadness. Both boys nodded and with that, they left Hannah to think as they went for food. **(2)**

Tears streamed down Hannah's face dripping at the point of her chin as she gritted her teeth salt sounded on her tongue as her pushed her nails into the wallpaper. Tiny crescent moon marks showed were she had dug her nails proving that the small pain that had come to the fact of paper shoving its way between her flesh and fingernails was real. She was crying because she just _knew _this plan wasn't going to work. No matter how strong the guards were, she just _knew_ that Sasuke's going to manage to get through them somehow and she was frustrated that nothing she said would get through to her Hokage. Ethan, her mother, and Shizune didn't donate a piece of their chakra to Tsunade for nothing when she almost went into a coma when only they could since they were family. It was to keep Danzou out of power so bad decisions like this wouldn't be made.

As more tears streamed down Hannah's face, a sudden ache in her chest caused a face to flash before her tightly closed eyes; crimson hair, deadly beautiful sea-foam eyes, even a slight smirk on his fair-skinned face as Gaara appeared in her mind. Hannah eyes snapped opened out of shock as she slowly raised her head confused over why she would think about Gaara just as Susie face took her over mind again. The sea of emotions that were consuming Hannah crashed against the little land of hope that had begun to form swallowing it up in its torrent of pain, sadness, and hopelessness.

Growling Hannah took her hand from the wall allowing her arm to bend at her elbow as she threw her fist to the side ready for it to connect with the wall.,.. Only it didn't as she wanted for the feel of sand to brush her skin there was nothing there but air. Slowly Hannah realized that she had stopped herself as she leaned more against the wall. Wonderment filled Hannah as she stared at her arm in awe. Normally she would have either smashed the wall or every bone in her hand until the pain overtook her or helped her calm down to find a safe line in the growing storms of her emotions.

Something new filled Hannah as she pressed her back to the wall and sank to the floor. Her legs stretched out in front of her as she settled her head against the wall. Deep down Hannah knew she was broken she didn't know when or how but she was and she had hoped Gaara would have given up on her; seen that he deserved someone whole who didn't need fixing and that he would still be a friend when he moved on. Hope filled her as she stared at the ceiling with blank eyes deep in concentration over how Gaara had changed her. **(3)**

He had showed her that despite everything she shouldn't give up hope and even know when he wasn't here he was still helping. He was still repairing the damage that Hannah caused to herself when she used to wear her heart on her sleeve and unknowingly trusted others and was rewarded with a hurt that she alone could have never healed. That had been before she was a Jounin back when she was with Ethan still on a team of Chunin along with Sai. Although he belonged to the ANBU Root he had taken the Chunin Exams along with Hannah and Ethan after Akemi died since it was the rules for the three-manned teams.

With a smile, Hannah pushed herself to her feet as hope rushed through her along with a doubt that wasn't hers.

_**'It isn't going to work.' **_Her spirit said snide creeping into her voice as Hannah frowned for a moment before her smile brightened. Maybe just maybe Susie wouldn't be kidnapped and that maybe they could keep Sasuke from taking her and even have him change his ways… Maybe… Just maybe… Hannah smiled at the wall once more before she ran an arm a crossed her face wiping away the tears. Determination ran through Hannah as well as the hope Gaara helped her find as she walked down the hall. There was no way Sasuke was going to get Susie as she ran to the training fields. She quickly threw herself into exercises and her training as she did so she only had a few hours to train before rotation and she was determined to put good use to them.

_'Maybe I can get Lee to train with me!' _she thought as she smiled from her push ups straining the muscles in her arms as she did so. Before continuing with even more exercises each one more rigorous than the last.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Lady Tsunade! The Kages have agreed to have the meeting at the Summit of the Five Kages six days from now!" Shizune shouted as she ran back into the room surprised to find everyone had left. Tsunade nodded and she pulled a bottle of sake out from under her desk.

"Okay Shizune make sure to tell Hannah and Ethan that in six days we are going to the Land of Iron for the meeting." Tsunade said as Shizune's eyes widened out of both surprise and fear for her siblings.

"Are you sure that's-" she started to warn when Tsunade interrupted her with a hiccup.

"Kami Shizune! First you rat on me to the Elders when I first become Hokage and now you're yelling at me about this for your siblings!" Tsunade yelled her cheeks red as she glared at her attendant.

"I know, I know that was Shizune wondering if it was a good idea! Also it was Shizune who ratted one you not me!" Cece said letting the disguise fall as she sat down in front of her Hokage.

"I know! Also Cece, I like you better than your other personality!" Tsunade said with a wink as Cece smiled raised the drink in her hand.

"Doesn't everybody!" she smiled and with that she threw her head back and drank it all in less time than it took her to sit. While Shizune was, a little uptight Cece was more of a slacker.

As Tsunade and Shizune spilt the bottle of sake and laughed outside Tobi grinned under his mask as Youri turned away from the sight; Anger rushed him from all sides as he slammed his hand hard against his leg. He hated them… he hated them all… not just for becoming ninjas and risking the life he worked so hard to give them but… for squandering it for useless things! He never felt hatred like this as he watched his eldest daughter drink and ruin her perfectly nice liver with sake.

"Medical Ninjutsu! What a load of crap!" Youri said mainly to himself as he and Tobi bounded away toward the gates of the Leaf village.

"I don't know sometimes it's really helpful!" Tobi said as Youri sighed and waved his hand in front of him.

"Cut the crap Madara! I don't care what you say as that fag!" Youri shouted as he pointed to Tobi's mask but that in turn just made him chuckle.

"I struck a nerve now didn't I? Anyway, Sasuke's teammates are done with him after he abandoned them. They were all that he had left too!" Tobi shouted as Youri rolled his eyes at him.

"That just means that you killed them doesn't it?" Youri accused as Tobi smirked under his mask and nodded.

"Yeah I killed them! Suigetsu was sealed and couldn't turn back into a human. Juugo lost control and killed Karin, the only one who was of any use and then killed himself after he figured out what he had done." Tobi explained as Youri's eye narrowed dangerously. He knew that Tobi could control people and things like the Kyuubi so that made his suspicious if Juugo really did kill Karin just by losing control.

"What do you mean sealed? Also I thought Juugo could control his impulses now?" Youri asked as Tobi sighed and they ran from the Leaf just after clearing the gates.

"I mean that I got him to off himself like Juugo! I made his transform into water then I simply used a chakra sealing jutsu! Juugo of course is not perfect so a little push and what's done is done!" Tobi cheered as Youri rolled his eyes once more as they went on their way, in order to prepare.

"Come on let's go and get ready since we have a war to start and all!" Youri chuckled as Tobi grinned and nodded behind his back as they left the Leaf and everyone behind once more.

**Oh** snap! Here are the reasons there were numbers scattered at the end...  
><strong>(1)<strong> When I was writing the scene with Sasuke I was listening to One Direction (I don't know how but it was on my phone which was on shuffle and I was too lazy to change it) and I remembered that they were british so... I imagined Sasuke shouting that word with a british accent! XD  
><strong>(2)<strong> I just think it's kind of funny how I made them leave Hannah (although she needed to be alone) for food! XD  
><strong>(3)<strong> Considering that Ethan and Hannah are Jounins they probably seen some horrible stuff like Kakashi (although they have no interest in the ANBU) and are probably scarred from it. I doubt anyone in Naruto has ever been unbroken or at the least has stayed whole. Even Naruto has changed (although for the better in my opinion) there is not a single person who has yet to be emotionally broken. Hinata's father treated her like crap for a while, Neji's dad committed suicide (although for his brother also) to be free of the clan curse! Sakura got broke for a while because of Sasuke and don't even get me started with Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke! Granted my OCs back story is not worth reading and devoting an entire chapter to but like everyone else on Naruto (or in real life sometimes) they trusted the wrong person or people and got stabbed in the back or hurt for it! They saw their friend get slaughtered before their eyes and have to live up to their clans expectations! (Granted thoughs aren't very high but you still want to do well for you family!) So that's why I added that crybaby moment with Hannah in it but also to had more of HannahxGaara in it too! XD  
>Well that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed my chapter and sorry for the long explanations but if you think about it, it's kind of true! XD Review! Until next time!<strong> Bye!<strong>


	32. Predictable Endings

**Me:** Hello all my-** ***notices all the angry glares from you readers***** ... ah... please don't kill me! *****Notices you all getting your kunai ready***** If you kill me the story will never- *****somehow by pure luck dodges all the kunai***** But the chapter is longer than 10,000 words!  
><strong>Me:<strong> Please don't kill me!** ***Sand goes to protect me*****  
><strong>Gaara:<strong> Don't kill her.  
><strong>Hannah:<strong> Yeah *****they turn on me***** we get the pleasure first!  
><strong>Me:<strong> ... Help...  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot, that is all. **Enjoy!**

**Predictable Endings**

Hannah and Ethan walked calmly and slowly taking in the sight of their still rebuilding village with a mixture of sadness and happiness. Sad that it had been destroyed in the first place by Pain, yet happy that it so far looked better than before as they walked toward the village gates. They had agreed to go get the reports for Sakura since she was MIA and Tsunade requested to see them so after Hannah had volunteered to retrieve said reports while Ethan had tagged along since they were to train together afterwards.

"Ethan are we working on Set A today or Set B?" Hannah asked as Ethan who was eyeing the dango shop that they had just past turned towards his sister.

"I think we should start with Set C actually. We are pretty rusty when it comes to that set." Ethan said as they neared the village gates. Hannah rolled her eyes while blowing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Because that set is the most difficult one we made up! It has a mixture of fire and water so if we don't get it right we usually blow up!" Hannah said her voice rising almost to a yell as Ethan waved the comment away.

"We don't blow up! Either we are scolded or we get minor burns! Either way if we're going to protect our niece then we got to do the impossible Hannah!" Ethan said back and for the first time since the incident with Itachi and Sasuke Ethan's face showed one of extreme determination.

Hannah paused for a second in awe and shock of her brother's face. The last time she had seen him like that was when Sasuke and Itachi were battling right in front of them. Ethan was usually serious when it came to battling but now it was different since the one person they had literally swore to protect was in danger. Hannah remembered the day Susie was born and Ethan had looked their older sister right in the face before swearing that he would protect his niece until he died. Hannah agreed with him but with her pride just shrugged it away as they walked in a silence that only siblings could find comfort in.

"Hey Kotetsu, Izumo! We need those reports and more importantly what's up!?" Ethan yelled as soon as the two friends were seen at the booth. A smile tugged on Hannah's lips as she watched her brother race over to the two older shinobi before calmly walking over herself. It took all the restraint she had not to follow her brother's lead and run after him like a little kid.

"Hey Ethan here are those reports and also- Hey Hannah!" Izumo started until he saw Hannah and started to stare at her with eyes full of want. Kotetsu glanced between the two of them as Hannah froze and calmly started to sidestep over to her brother as Ethan glared at Izumo. Kotetsu saved them all though as he smacked the back of Izumo's head hard.

"Anyway Ethan nothing is going on. It has all been quiet and I think you better get going before Izumo starts flirting with your sister. Not that she isn't flirt worthy of course." Kotetsu added with a wink as Hannah shivered and fought off a look of disgust as Ethan grabbed the reports. Hannah smirked as Ethan flipped off both the men causing looks of disbelief to show on their faces.

"Go fuck off!" Ethan shouted at them as Hannah chuckled and both the men's eyes got wider. Although Ethan used swear words more loosely than his twin sister it was still a shock since the twins rarely swore.

"Ethan I think they get it! Come on we only have four hours to train before we switch. Also on a less important note we have to get the reports to Tsunade." Hannah said a light smile of her face as her brother glared at the men one last time. Turning to his sister Ethan threw her a smile as they turned to walk away until familiar a voice stopped them.

"Ethan? Hannah?" Gaara questioned as Kankuro grumbled something about the trip taking forever and came up from behind his little brother along with an aggravated Matsuri.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" Hannah asked as Ethan sighed and turned around to face Gaara his face blank as he stared at the Kazekage.

_'What. The. Hell. You got to spend time with my sister for six months and you cannot stay away for more than two days… What the hell?!' _Ethan thoughts but quickly threw a light smile on his face mimicking his sister as they waited for Gaara's answer.

"I wanted to see Tsunade before the meeting to see as to why she called it." Gaara answered as Hannah and Ethan nodded in agreement.

_'Please don't offer him to come with us! Please don't-' _Ethan thought mentally pleading with his sister just as Hannah turned toward her brother and caught his eye. With a smirk at her brother, Hannah turned back as she said:

"We're heading there too, come on." and smiled as Gaara began following the twins and Ethan glared at his sister from the corner of his eye. Hannah the whole time just kept a smirk plastered to her face as they walked to the mansion.

"So anyway Hannah we still didn't decide on the Set, which one are we doing?" Ethan asked as Hannah glanced at her brother since she was caught off guard by the question. As she caught her brother's eyes realized that he finally let go of his childish selfishness as Hannah smiled at him.

"I don't know, you said we should do Set C, but I rather we not get blown up today! Hmm… how about Set D?" Hannah suggested as Ethan snorted in response.

"And get muddy after I just showered this morning! I don't think so!" Ethan grumbled as Hannah merely smirked at him in response.

"Ino was going to go to the Hot Springs after work today and seeing how that's around the same time we should be finished…"Hannah trailed off and grinned as her brother's cheeks went rosy red.

"Sets?" Gaara asked as he glanced back and forth between the twins who blinked at him. Hannah sighed and Ethan groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead in forgetfulness.

"We train in Sets like we have Sets A-H and each Set has a certain number like Set A has Set A1 through Set A5," Hannah started as her brother began his part of the conversation.

"Were trying to figure out which Set to do and right now I want to do Set C even though that's one of the hardest." Ethan stated as Gaara nodded in understanding just as the mansion loomed in front of the three companions.

"I think we should so Set D or F. We haven't done those in a while." Hannah pointed out as Ethan shrugged as they began to climb the stairs to the mansion.

"How about we write them all on a piece of paper, stick them in a bowl, and whatever we chose we do." Ethan suggested as Hannah blinked at her brother.

"Who are you and why in the world would you take my brother?" Hannah asked as Ethan smirked at her.

"That's on a need to know basis and we took him because he's incredibly good-looking and sexy!" Ethan retorted as Hannah chuckled and shook her head.

"Well I plan on training with him so I need to know also whoever took him are probably blind!" Hannah said as Ethan scowled at her and Gaara gave a small smile at the twins' argument.

"Hannah, Ethan, Tsunade is up in her room right now and-"Shizune stopped when she saw the Kazekage surprise written on her face as she quickly bowed to him.

"Lord Gaara what are you doing here?" Shizune asked as Hannah and Ethan looked at each and back to their sister as Gaara spoke:

"I wanted to find out beforehand why Tsunade called the meeting with the Kages." Gaara intoned once again as Shizune nodded and led the way to the Hokage's office. Knocking once, they were upon the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade's voice rang out from behind the door as they all filed in. Hannah and Ethan found their place to the right side of the room as Shizune calmly stood behind her master. Gaara stood alone in the middle of the room as Tsunade looked around studying each of them.

"Hannah, Ethan the reports," Tsunade said as the twins obediently placed the stack of papers on Tsunade's desk.

"That will be all, also you have four more hours until you switch with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino until then you are dismissed." Tsunade said as Hannah and Ethan nodded and with a glance at Gaara left the room.

"So Gaara why are you hear? The meeting isn't until another three days." Tsunade said her voice neutral and her amber eyes hard as she studied the young Kazekage.

"I wanted to find out beforehand why you called the meeting with the Kages." Gaara said taking a seat near the wall as Tsunade studied him. Sighing Tsunade leaned back in her chair closing her eyes for a moment in order to think.

"I know that you're close to Hannah… closer to her than even Kiba actually." Tsunade said a light smirk on her face and her eyes knowing as Gaara blinked caught off guard by the Hokage.

"You know what I mean I won't openly say since Shizune is here but since you're close to her and my family I might as well give you a hint so you're not completely thrown off." Tsunade said as Shizune glanced in between the Kazekage and her master.

"What do you mean? How close have you two become?" Shizune asked as Tsunade sighed and looked at her first apprentice.

"Gaara has been staying the night at Hannah's apartment. I don't know if it's every night or it was just the one time but when I called Hannah about Sasuke, I heard noises in the background over the phone. I had a feeling that it was Gaara and now I know seeing as I have just confirmed it." Tsunade said as Shizune glanced at Gaara in surprise.

"Does that mean-" Shizune began her eyes narrowing and turning amber with a reddish tint as Gaara quickly shook his head.

"Mine and Hannah's relationship is purely friendship." Gaara said as Tsunade chuckled at the comment.

"I also know the conversation you had with Naruto, Gaara. I don't like playing matchmaker and I have no intention of doing so now, but you must harbor feelings about Hannah in more than a friendly way." Tsunade said quirking an eyebrow at the young Kazekage who sat rigid in the chair.

"…Yes I have thought of Hannah that way but that was not of my intention. I also quickly dismissed those thoughts from progressing any further. Now back to the matter at hand why did you call the meeting with the Kages?" Gaara asked quickly trying to change topics as Shizune smiled at him and Tsunade chuckled.

"Even if it is for nothing you have my blessing and I'm pretty sure you know that I also suggest that you hurry and determine those feelings for Hannah a little better." Tsunade said winking at Gaara once causing him to glare at her as she sent Shizune out of the office for the tape recorder.

"Wait." Gaara said before Shizune even opened the door to find the tape. Both women stared at the Kazekage who turned his head back and forth to fully glare at the two women.

"The conversation that has just passed doesn't leave this room and has never happened." Gaara said his voice final as Tsunade chuckled and Shizune frowned (she was going to make a shadow clone to tell Hannah) before both women nodded.

"Thank you," was all Shizune heard Gaara say as she turned down the hall in search of the tape recorder.

**-Hannah & Ethan-**

"Okay so what is it?" Hannah asked Kiba who studied the piece of paper in front of him through narrowed eyes.

After departing from the Hokage's office, Hannah and Ethan had stopped by to check up on their niece who was being guarded by Kiba, Hinata, and Shino although Susie knew nothing of the sort and only thought that they had been waiting for her Aunt and Uncle. Naruto had shown up also thinking he was going to be late for guard duty but that had been a prank by Ethan who had set Naruto's clock back a few hours. When the twins went out back to start training Kiba had followed them stating that Naruto was keeping an eye on Susie while Kiba went to see the twins train.

"Hurry up ya mutt!" Ethan growled as Hannah gazed lazily at her brother who rolled his eyes at his sister's look of disapproval.

"Kiba! We are not patient-" Hannah started but was cut off by the Inuzuka himself.

"I can't read what this says," he stated as Ethan blinked and sputtered and Hannah slapped a hand over her face.

"You could have told us that sooner!" Ethan shouted as Kiba growled at him and clutching the piece of paper in his hand, made a fist at Ethan crinkling the paper as he did.

"And you could learn to write better!" Kiba shot back as Ethan growled and glared at Kiba who mimicked him in return.

"Actually I was the one who wrote it so please don't freak out on my account." Hannah said rolling her eyes as the boys looked at her blank expressions in their faces as they did so.

"…Mutt…" Ethan muttered as Kiba glared at him handing the piece of wrinkled paper to Hannah as he turned back to the other boy.

"You want to go Torres!" Kiba shouted as Hannah lost her temper and smacked both boys on the back of their heads.

"First of all Ethan, shut up and swallow your freaking pride already! Secondly, Kiba no I don't want to go considering my name is Torres too! Jeez!" Hannah yelled before muttering the last part to herself and turning away as both boys sobered up and sighed.

"Sorry Hannah." Ethan muttered as he threw a hard glance at Kiba before blinking at the look he was giving Hannah when she had turned away. The look was different from regular looks Kiba usually gave Hannah and it made Ethan even more protective than usual. The emotion in the Inuzuka's eyes was the same the flashed occasionally in Gaara's eyes.

"…You like Hannah don't you?" Ethan asked his voice quiet as Kiba jumped and snapped his head toward the other boy. His black feral eyes narrowed at Ethan as he abruptly turned his head away.

"No… I just feel… more attracted to her than usual…" Kiba muttered and it was Ethan's turn as he narrowed his brown eyes at the dog boy before him. With a sigh, Ethan shook his head as Hannah started to make her way back over to the boys.

"Just know that I understand if you start to like Hannah in a different way and also… touch my sister and you will be dead by sunrise." Ethan murmured back as Kiba started to growl something when Hannah's voice rose were she stood a few feet away.

"It says that we will do Set D 1-4!" Hannah shouted as Ethan blinked in surprise before he smirked and nodded to his sister. Kiba himself was just lost as he walked a good distance away giving the twins a lot of room to practice but close enough to watch for any pointers for the twins.

"That sounds good Hannah! Ready to go Mutt?!" Ethan shouted back before turning to Kiba whose face went red and he glared at Ethan from where he stood but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay ready let's go!" Hannah shouted and charged at Ethan her right eye glowing amber while her left eyes went blue who smirked before his left eye turned sliver and his right eye turned green.

**-Sasuke's Guard-**

Neji, Tenten, and Lee constantly scanned the area as Sasuke walked down one of the more deserted streets on the Leaf. His raven hair shining in the sunlight as his civilian clothes he had just brought the previous day. This consisted of a light white cotton shirt and black pants. His hair was freshly cut in the same style as always and was clean thanks to the shower he had taken this morning. So far, it had been a good few days and the village was fair to the Uchiha although some of the more brave people gave Sasuke glares but a majority of them just threw him uneasy glances.

Sasuke although was as tense as a coiled spring ready to burst loose. Sure at first glance it looked as though he was at ease but deep down the Uchiha wanted nothing more than to run or fight and kill if possible the very thing causing him distress. But that thing was Tobi and even Sasuke had a feeling that even he couldn't kill him. Youri was Tobi's right hand man… or was it Tobi who was Youri's right hand man… Sasuke wasn't sure. All he knew was that those two powerhouses were pulling the strings on Sasuke making him nothing but a puppet to plan the parts in their whole operation.

"Uchiha we are due back at the prison in fifteen minutes. Be sure that you have everything in that time." Neji's voice sounded as Sasuke was forced back from his thoughts of when the signal was coming. Sasuke grunted in reply and picked up his pace since the prison was twenty minutes away from where he was then. Last time he had been late… Sasuke couldn't help but shutter a little from what had happened then.

Sasuke paused for a second in front of the flower shop that Ino's father owned and wondered if he should visit Sakura who he had spotted in the window before she saw him and ducked down. He shook the thought away though as he continued on his march back to the prison and the cold dank room that was awaiting him. Although that didn't stop his mind of assaulting him with thoughts about his cherry blossom. How her emerald eyes seemed so luminous in contrast of her fair skin and yet matched her beautiful pink hair perfectly. Her skin soft and yet held the toughest of muscles underneath its creamy color, muscles that had enough power to mark the earth and leave it scarred from her power.

Sasuke wasn't sure, when it happened; whether it was the night, he left the Leaf all those years ago or if he just woke up one night and realized it but he knew that he was in something he never planned to be in. Sasuke Uchiha, who was cocky, cold and arrogant, had fallen in love with Sakura Haruno who no longer wanted the Uchiha himself. This only caused him to want her more though since it seemed that he liked to torment and taunt himself with things that were almost impossible to achieve, must less have.

As they passed the shop, Sasuke stole a quick glance toward the window and once again was rewarded with bright pink hair flashing past it. The pain in his chest told him what he already knew and once again, he quickened his pace toward the prison. As he hurried with Tenten, Neji, and Lee beside him he scanned the area, instinctive habits were harder to break than others were. This time as he did so he wasn't rewarded with the pink hair he had come to love but the red-blonde mixture he had learned to hate.

Onyx eyes met amethyst as Sasuke broke out into a full-blown sprint. Neji shouted something and the rest of the ninja started to chase the Uchiha. Only Sasuke didn't run to be free of them but rather to escape those amethyst eyes of the Torres children's father Youri. Team Gai also wasn't just chasing Sasuke but also by Youri himself who threw hand signals at Sasuke that he was not to capture one person but two people. Sasuke shook his head in disagreement but Youri continued through his hand signals saying that Sasuke was to be ready soon and with that, the masked man disappeared into the forest as Sasuke slowed his sprint to a jog. Letting the Leaf catch up to him but before they could start to yell at him for running away Sasuke quickly pointed to the giant building that loomed in front of them.

"It was the only way so I wouldn't be late." he simply said and calmly started to make his way inside before they could question him on why he hadn't told them beforehand.

_'And they only way that I'll be able to think and wait for a signal in peace.' _was the last thought Sasuke Uchiha had as he stepped into the prison holding his arms in front of him as he did so and with a loud click shackles were hung on Sasuke's arms as they marched him to his room.

_'Yes… This is the only way… For you… my brother.' _and with that and a loud bang as the metal doors slammed shut in front of his face, Sasuke was now truly alone.

**-Hannah & Ethan-**

"You're the one who messed it up!?" Ethan shouted back pointing a finger at Hannah who scowled at her brother as Kiba watched with faint amusement etched on his tan face.

"I messed it up!? You're the one who missed the mark!" Hannah shouted back pointing to the tree that was both burned and soaking with water. Although there was, one spot on the tree that was virtually unscathed were a single kunai was stabbed into the trunk.

"At least I didn't slip on grass!" Ethan threw back as Hannah scoffed at her brother in both surprise and shock at his words.

"You know that was an accident!" Hannah shouted back as Ethan threw his hands up in the air showing how exasperated he was about the whole fight.

"I don't care! The point is that the one who messed the whole thing up was-" Ethan started to shout as Hannah prepared her defense but instead Kiba spoke up for the first time since the argument started.

"Both of you." Kiba stated calmly as the twins stared at him in both surprise and anger that he hadn't sided with either of them.

"Hannah may have slipped and you may have missed the mark but none of that would have mattered had you both not screwed up the end where you attack at once!" Kiba shouted as Hannah and Ethan hung their head in shame at the truth in the Inuzuka's words. Kiba smiled smugly at the logic in his words and thought if he could lecture two Jounins, he could certainly become one himself and have his own team of Genins.

"I hate it when the mutt is right…" Ethan murmured as Hannah nodded silently in agreement with her brother as Kiba groaned and turned away from the twins. He threw his hands up in the air as he shouted:

"Fine! Don't ask me to help ever again-" Kiba started but as interrupted as Ethan grabbed Kiba from behind and Hannah covered her mouth with her hands. The twins glared at Kiba who squirmed under their hold trying to get free.

"Shut the hell up and help mutt!" They shouted in unison as Kiba blinked and nodded before they could start to hurt him before he signaled to his dog. Akamaru, who had come out to see what the commotion was about, jumped up and retrieved the kunai implanted in the tree. Kiba signaled once again for his dog to go back inside and with a nod Akamaru with kunai held firmly in his mouth trotted back inside.

"Ready to try again Hannah!" Ethan shouted from his end if the field as Hannah raised her arm and waved to her brother.

"Yeah! Ready Inuzuka!" Hannah shouted turning to the only male human in the Inuzuka clan himself who nodded agreement refusing to say anything so not to invoke the wrath of the twins once more.

"Let's go!" the twins shouted as Ethan's eyes started to glow leaf green and quicksilver in the light while Hannah's went from the color of a dying ember and ocean blue as they started to set once more.

"Let Set D-1 through 4 begin!" Kiba shouted swinging his arm down as the twins looked at him with matching what the faces as Kiba merely smirked and gestured for them to commence. With a shake of their hands and an eye roll, the twins turned toward each other once more and visualized a fake enemy to attack.

Hannah dashed forward this time keeping a small layer of chakra built up in her feet as her brother jumped up into the air. Sliver energy wrapped around him as he started to spin in the air creating a mini whirlwind as he did so. Hannah meanwhile was slashing at nothing with her swords in her hands and to their 'opponent' all his attacks should've been hitting the places they aimed for. Although to Kiba who was the onlooker it was obvious that Ethan's spinning was creating small but highly concentrated powerful gusts that swept away the 'enemies' attacks.

Hannah leapt away landing once on her hands before pushing upward and landing lightly on her feet. After his count in order to give his sister, enough time to get a safe distance away Ethan quickly dug through his weapons pack before retrieving a scroll. Soon hundreds of kunai were flying through the air some striking right in front of Hannah and some others going completely crazy and hitting random targets. Although if some threatened to hit Kiba or Hannah the same small and highly powerful gusts would come and quickly make them change their course so they would be implanted in the ground.

In the exact spot were the last kunai was implanted a single kunai protruded out of the tree. Hannah spotted this as Ethan abruptly stopped spinning and was on the ground in an instant. Without a word of communication, Ethan ran ahead toward Hannah as Hannah ran toward him. Her swords trailed behind her as she ran as Ethan summoned his to his hands. They ran toward each other as Ethan started to swing and Hannah dropped to the ground lying on her back. Hannah laid on the ground not bothering to cover herself with her arms but instead trusted her brother completely as he jumped up and slashed his sword down.

Her trust was proven right as Ethan slammed one sword on the ground at least a few inches above Hannah's head. He leaped up onto the sword hilt as he slashed the invisible enemy. Without another word, Hannah flung herself upward on letting her body roll up and landing on her feet. She felt her knee hit the ground hard as a pain was there for a brief moment from kneeling on a small rock before she was off running no pain in her body just pure adrenaline.

As Ethan fought the opponent Hannah's brother started to rock the earth. The grass died around her brothers feet as a thin line of water wrapped around them keeping Ethan sturdy despite the rocking earth as Hannah continued her ran toward the kunai. With a glance toward Ethan who shot up in the air once more Hannah turned toward the tree and with fire shooting out of her left hand and the water from the air out of her right Ethan twisted in the air causing the 'enemy' to be swept right in front of the tree. The earth groaning and warped to move the invisible man as air pushed him toward his doom that was the mixture of fire and water. With one final gust and one last mega surge of both water and fire, the twins finished the set.

Ethan lightly landed on his feet only to have a shoulder met his stomach. He sputtered as the air rushed out of his lungs and Hannah and himself went to the ground. Kiba jogged over to the twins as Ethan and Hannah jumped up grinning from ear to ear. Kiba started to grin too once he saw the shine in Hannah's eyes and all three of them raised their hands to the heavens and began to whoop with glee. Laughing as they ran around and even Kiba joined in the twin's victory dance with consisted of spinning in a circle, waving your hands around trying not to hit anyone in the process, while yelling like a child high off sugar. Needless to say, the dance was designed when the twins were Susie's age yet was still fun to perform.

"We are the champions my friends!" Hannah began in a sing-song voice as Kiba threw her a confused look but to his surprise, Ethan continued it.

"And we'll keep on fighting 'till the end!" He shouted in a sing-song voice like his sister who laughed at her brother before they threw their arms around each other shoulders.

"We are champions! We are the champions! No time for losers 'cause we are the champions of the WORLD!" they finished throwing the arms that weren't being used to hold them together high into the air as they fell backward on the ground laughing like there was no tomorrow as Kiba shrugged and fell down next to them.

"I'm guessing that was your victory song." Kiba finally muttered after all three of them caught their breath from dancing and singing although Kiba didn't sing.

"Yeah but anyway-" Hannah started but was interrupted as the roof to their house exploded sending bit of debris in toward the three ninjas who jumped up in both shock and surprise.

Hannah cursed as they ran toward the house without a second thought. They ran in a full sprint not even bothering to really breathe and as soon as they were past the door, they ran tearing through the house. They threw doors opened and screamed the names of Akamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Shino, and Susie but there was no answer. That was until they entered the den of their well-sized house. An icy claw of fear and a dagger of pure hate brought the twins to a stop. A single man stood in the room a black cloak billowing from the dust that was now settling. His mop of red-yellow hair clearing showing in the light that filtered in through the now destroyed roof.

Naruto laid on top of Hinata his body covering hers although they both were unconscious. Shino lay some ways away from the knocked out couple himself incapacitated as Akamaru whined a low doggy whine before he too lost consciousness. The twins didn't bother to look towards their comrades but instead focused on the man before them. They recognized him by his board shoulders and even stance when a sudden wave of fear swept over them as they stumbled away in it. They man must of heard them for when he turned around a panicked and terrified noise came from the twins. Nothing could describe the noise that came from the twins and if a word was chosen to describe the only one capable of even coming close to the emotion in that single low high-pitched noise was the word _'fear'_.

The masked man turned his body fully toward the twins letting them see what he held in these arms… or better yet… a she. Susie was unconscious and yet completely unharmed and it even seemed like she was asleep in the man's arms. At the sight, the twins' terror filled wide eyes miraculously widened even more at the body of their niece before them before a warm voice spoke to them, despite the warmth and love that came from the voice it only brought back the racking icy bone-chilling fear in a new surge of cold. This is what caused the twins to fall to the floor their hearts racing and threatening to beat against their ribs so hard that they would fall right out of their chests and keep on beating on the floor until all the blood leaked out. There was no warmth in the world even the sun in all its blazing glory seemed cold like an ice-cube yet still hot to the touch compared to what the twins felt in their bones.

"It's been awhile my children…" Youri spoke as he smiled under his mask his violet eyes shining with glee at what his Genjutsu reduced his children too. Revealing the terrified children, he had taken care of before he went senile.

_'If only they knew… If only they knew who the person under this mask truly was! Then this would all be over! If only…' _Youri thought as his smile faltered for a moment. He remembered everything, the memories that were swapped and changed, molded into different things to keep a secret that only some knew now. Darkness tangoed at the edges of the twin's vision before another voice broke through the coldness of the fear.

"Hannah! Ethan!" Kiba shouted as Youri glanced toward the doorway as sounds were heard of the Inuzuka crashing through the halls.

"See you soon my children." Youri muttered as the darkness finished its number before the twins' eyes. The last thing that saw was the black leather jacket of Kiba before darkness reigned supreme before their eyes and all thoughts of warmth, cold, and happiness ceased to exist as they fell into oblivion.

**-Sasuke's Prison Cell-**

"Sasuke please just listen to me." Sakura velvet voice rang out causing Sasuke to snap back to the reality in had twisted himself into and met jade orbs with his own onyx ones.

"Sasuke… I want to help you." Sakura muttered as Sasuke fought back a look of shock on his face. He instead replaced shocked with a stoic look as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why?" Sasuke said although he didn't phrase the single word as a question but instead like an order as Sakura sighed in exasperation.

"You're my teammate! That's why!" she shouted quickly started to lose the small temper she had as Sasuke growled.

He turned his head away since his body was currently chained to a chair for both protection and to restrain him. Chakra sealing chains bound his entire body to the chair crisscrossing his chest, arm, legs, neck, hands, and even his fingers preventing him of doing anything. Along with the chakra, binding seals painted at the corners of his eyes there was no escape from his bindings.

"Sakura," Sasuke muttered, her name rolling off his tongue like velvet blowing in the breeze causing the rosette to shiver but Sasuke with his downcast eyes did not notice,. "You of all people should know why I can't tell you anything." he finished as Sakura stared at him for a second as emotions flashed a crossed her face. Confusion, bewilderment, awe, and lastly anger as her hand sailed a crossed his face leaving a red handprint in its place. Sasuke stared at the girl in front him despite his head jerking from the right to the left as her hand flew and stung like a whip a crossed his face.

Tears welled in her emerald eyes as she lowered her face, "Damn you Uchiha… Why the hell do I still care about you? Can you at least tell me that?" Sakura muttered the last two questions for only them since the conversation they were having was surely being taped.

"Sakura-" Sasuke started but he didn't even get two words in when Sakura flew to her feet. Her chair fell to the floor with a bang as she began to stride towards the door. Sasuke turned his head as far as his neck would allow feeling the chains dig into his skin as he did so but he didn't care as he shouted out his beloved's name.

"What Sasuke?! What could you possibly say to me now?! After everything that we've been through?! When we were Genin, yeah, I know I was annoying, I know Naruto was extreme, and I know you couldn't really stand us, but we were your _friends_ Sasuke! We were there at the Chuunin exams! We were there when your brother came back to the Leaf for Naruto! Damn it Sasuke I _loved _you! Honestly I still do! Moreover, you wanna know what? I absolutely without a doubt _hate _the fact that I am still in love with you! Damn it Sasuke, I cared about you, I became stronger to _help _you and Naruto! I do love Naruto but only as a brother but you…, you I have no idea about anymore! We were a team Sasuke, and I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to make you stay! I'm sorry that I couldn't say anything to make you stay! Lastly, Sasuke, I'm sorry that I'm in love with you, and I will always be in love with you, because no matter how much you change, no matter how many people you have killed, you will always be the 'number one rookie Sasuke fucking Uchiha' to me…. And I'm sorry that even though all the things I've said were true, that you probably still don't give a rat ass. Goodbye Sasuke." Sakura finished and in two long strides of her long slender ivory legs she was gone leaving Sasuke stunned into silence.

Sasuke didn't reply even when they unlocked him from the chair and when they gave each other glances although asking one another on what to do. When they brought him back to his cell, told him to be ready in the morning to help serve breakfast, which they did very gently despite the fact they were his guards; the same ones that would hit him in the gut whenever they could.

Sasuke didn't say anything to them though and didn't bother to notice the weird things that were happening around him. He just stood with a stunned, almost comical expression on his face. The same thought repeating over his head continually like a broken down record. Each time it would pound against his head and his heart would feel as though it was wrenching itself to pieces inside his chest and it wasn't until sometime had passed that he finally realized with slight amusement that he was crying.

With his hand pressed to his cheek, he felt the slight dampness as he spread his fingers trying to wipe away the salt streaks without removing his hand. _'Sakura I love you.' _he thought and once again his heart was wrenched and his head throbbed. Now aware that he was crying more tears found their way down his face meeting at his chin before dripping to the floor in fat salty drops. He bent his head allowing gravity to save the rest of his face as he wrapped his arms around himself.

After several minutes of letting, the tears fall freely off his face Sasuke flung himself onto his back as thoughts passed through his head. He thought of his family when he was little, his brother's smile, his father's smirk, and his mother's laugh. Then trying hard to avoid the night where that all changed another smile entered Sasuke's head. A one big and goofy that could only belong to the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja. A light airy laugh that could only belong to the rosette he loved. The lazy smile that was hidden by a mask. Other faces, emotions, sounds and such filled Sasuke's body and for once the Uchiha considered if what he was doing was truly, _truly,_ worth it.

Sasuke stared at the gray ceiling stunned once again at the thought. He knew what Itachi had done for him. That he could have killed him; he could have done so many things. He threw his life away for the Leaf Village; he killed people in his clan to make sure that the village wouldn't fall. He knew what he was doing and planned for it; he turned himself into a missing-nin, he made sure that Sasuke would come after him in revenge and kill him; that Sasuke would be celebrated as a hero as someone great when the deed was done. He had done all these things for his little brother who was jealous of him and always annoying to him. He wanted to get revenge for him brother but… could he really destroy something he brother loved and fought for even if it meant his end?

"My brother deserves to be avenged," Sasuke, said mainly to convince himself of the case when another thought entered his head and before he could stop himself, he uttered:

"This… this is what the Torres would do if someone from their clan were here… I guess I do have some of that blood in me." Sasuke tried to fight it but a smirk found its way to his face as another tear slipped from the corner of his eye.

That was until a throaty chuckled echoed in his tiny room of a cell.

Hurriedly Sasuke wiped at his face as Tobi stepped forward. Beneath his mask was a sadistic smile but his eyes just gazed at Sasuke with a look that could only be described as cold humor. Tobi smiled as the last Uchiha stood and glared at him. His face still bore the marks of tears and his eyes were red and puffy as well. Although no further tears threatened to spill down his ghostly white face as that hardened as well as his eyes.

_'If only he knew!' _Tobi thought his sadistic smiled threatening to show even in his eyes, _'if only he knew that he wasn't the last Uchiha! Oh, I wonder how he would react to that knowledge!'_ Tobi thought but quickly pushed the thoughts away as his face went hard and cold beneath his mask.

"So you finally admitted that you part Torres, eh? Well Itachi had a big dose of that blood also." Tobi said letting his voice echo crossed the room to the other Uchiha who stood before him.

"What did you just say about my brother?" Sasuke demanded although he didn't bother to raise his voice as Tobi did. His coal eyes burned like the stones they had stolen their color from as he gazed at Tobi as though trying to burn off his mask just by sight alone.

"I was just agreeing with you that you and your brother are part Torres. Also Youri has just successfully captured Susie but… we need you to pick up someone else." Tobi said after some slight pauses as Sasuke's eyes started to burn because of curiosity not hatred this time.

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked a mixture of the two emotions in his black coal eyes this time as Tobi grinned under his mask. Taking a step forward and spreading, the arms that were at his sides Tobi proceeded to tell Sasuke exactly what he wanted him do to. This simple sentence is what makes Sasuke stare in disbelief as Tobi merely shrugged suggesting as though what he had just said was the simplest thing in the world.

"I want you to kidnap Temari Sabaku… the Kazekage's sister."

* * *

><p>"Hannah! Ethan! Wake up! Come guys wake up!" a voice shouted as the shaking began and Hannah and Ethan started to slip back to consciousness.<p>

At first, all was calm in their minds; the fear had evaporated until they remembered what happened. Then the nausea swooped in and with a groan of disgust Hannah leaned over and vomited as Ethan dry heaved were he sat. With a few more groans, the twins picked up their heads as a green tinted light began to emit from a pair of moon white hands.

"Hannah, Ethan a-are you t-two okay?" a gentle voice called as the twins hearing started to come back. It felt as if they were drugged except the only thing that had happened to them was that they had passed out over the fear of….

"Hinata… what did we say about stuttering?" Hannah mumbled as Ethan picked up his head and let it drop again in something of a drunken nod.

"Oh I-I forgot… um well everything s-seems to be fine. I-I just don't know why you passed out." Hinata stammered as Naruto's face also came into focus as he bobbed his blonde head in agreement to his girlfriend's words.

"What happened anyway? It's not like you guys to just crumble like that." Kiba said as Hannah groaned except it was Ethan to vomit this time. Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata winced at the sight yet said nothing as the twins slowed their breathing and shook their heads trying to clear the cobwebs away.

"Well the last thing we remember was fear and… it wasn't just any fear… it was like everything went cold and… that all the hope was just… gone." Ethan muttered as Hannah nodded in agreement this time before her eyes narrowed in a realization.

"Where's Shino? I was excepting a weird reply from him." Hannah asked as Ethan blinked and started to look around the room for the bug lover too.

"Shino went out to look for Susie." Naruto started as both Ethan and Hannah froze. "He said he would be right-"

"No!" the twins shouted in unison as they scrambled to get up only to stop when their stomachs protested and with nothing left to come up caused them to dry heave.

"No! He won't find her! We have to go now!" they tried to shout but only were able to groan very loudly as their bodies fought in protest to what they were doing.

"What the hell are you Torres's talking about?!" Kiba shouted as he and Naruto forced the twins to sit back down were Hinata sat her hands already glowing with chakra.

"We have to go! We have to go!" they mumbled in protest as Hinata healed them as best she could while they moved and fought to get up. Hinata was patient in the beginning but after a few minutes of wasting chakra on them she snapped.

"Stop it both of you! Once I heal you and you tell us what's going on, then you can go! Until then just stop moving o-otherwise I-I won't be able t-to finish." Hinata said although in the beginning, her voice was mad and powerful it lost its power as she continued causing her stutter to come back. After a few minutes of contemplation and a nod to each other, the twins lay down and proceeded to tell the group what had transpired after the roof caved in.

"Youri got Susie…" they started as they group started to gape and blink at the horror that had befallen the twins.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared blankly at the black cloaked man in front of him as though Tobi just asked him to summon a rainbow unicorn and not kidnap the Kazekage's older sister. Although the two things were outrageous and had nothing to do with each other they shared one thing; the incapability of being performed without consequences as Sasuke blinked at the older man.<p>

"You do know that's impossible right?" Sasuke asked that mixture of disbelief, hatred, and curiosity still smoldering in his eyes as Tobi chuckled at bit at the Uchiha's face.

"Not impossible Sasuke just… a bit difficult if anything." Tobi said a small smile playing on his lips as Sasuke blinked once more at him before surprising Tobi.

It wasn't that he attacked or started to cuss and swear with profanities that anyone would find offensive. No what surprised Tobi was the fact that Sasuke started grinning and that grin slowly started to spread into a laugh. Tobi watched both bewildered and befuddled as Sasuke's laughter trilled through the room. Had Tobi not knocked out the guards before making his appearance he knew there would've been trouble.

"What's so funny Sasuke?" Tobi finally asked as Sasuke finally started to calm down and gulped down the air around him as he rasped out a response.

"You're insane to think you can kidnap Gaara's sister. The Kazekage would be after your ass in a heartbeat." Sasuke said as he finally got his breathing under control.

Underneath his mask, the other man grinned, "As well as the other Kages, Sasuke. You do realize that I'm trying to start a war here don't you?" Tobi asked as he gestured to himself before holding his arms out to the side signaling for Sasuke to answer the question despite its nature being rhetorical.

Sasuke just shook his head his freshly cut raven locks swaying as he did so, "You're insane Tobi," he muttered with a sigh.

"What else would you expect from a man who wants to change the world for the better… and please call me Madara?" Tobi said once again as he smirked at Sasuke underneath his mask although the younger Uchiha didn't see the smirk had he, he knew that the smirk matched his own greatly by comparison.

"No even I wouldn't… won't do something as crazy as hell like that! I'm done with this!" Sasuke yelled as he started to turn and walk away only to remember that he was trapped inside this cell with the psychopath who allegedly called himself the founder of the Uchihas.

"What about your brother Sasuke?" Tobi demanded before Sasuke could even consider taking another step inside the tiny cell.

"Fuck him! I'm not fucking part of the Torres clan and I don't care about my family!" Sasuke shouted turning back to Tobi with anger in his black eye. Despite his own words Sasuke truly still cared and to hear a bastard like Tobi even utter his brother's name nearly drove him to use chidori on the masked man.

"What about all he's done for you?! Haven't you heard what's his sacrificed for you Sasuke?!" Tobi shouted back his voice demanding and hard as well at his black pool of an eye as Sasuke glared at him.

"I KNOW! I know what he has done for me and I will now thank him every day for the life he gave me! But even I can't go on like this!" Sasuke exploded as he once again tried to turn his back on the other man and against his crazy schemes.

"If you are a true avenger… if you truly care about your brother and you want to show him how grateful you are to him then do this now! Change this insolent world for the better Sasuke otherwise you sit and rot here never bringing the peace to this world that your brother always hoped for." Tobi said knowing that he was losing the argument and had decided to play his trump card. He knew it had paid off though he could tell by the surrendered slump to Sasuke's shoulders and the way he turned around slowly. Although the younger man's face was stoic, there was a defeat in his eyes that no one could miss.

"I'll do it." Sasuke muttered as Tobi grinned but said nothing not wanting to spoil what he worked so hard to achieve. As Tobi slipped through the bars and unlocked the cell door on the outside, he waited for Sasuke to come through.

Sasuke stared at the prison walls knowing he wouldn't miss them but he also knew that the next time he entered the Leaf he wouldn't receive this luxury, only death.

_'Forgive me… everyone.' _he thought knowing he wouldn't have enough time to even out together a list of all the people he hurt.

**-Shikamaru's House-**

"Shikamaru! Did you clean your room?!" his mother trilled from the other side of the door as Shikamaru swallowed a mixture of a groan and a sigh that only someone with his experience could make.

"I'm getting to it!" Shikamaru called as he forced himself off his bed to pick up some of his more dirty clothes before he proceeded to throw them into a white basket that sat near his closet.

"If you don't hurry I'm not letting Temari into this house!" his mother threatened before marching away as Shikamaru sighed heavily but proceeded to clean. He knew that his mother knew his room wasn't even that messy. Granted a few things needed to be thrown away and picked up but it wasn't as though it needed to be steamed-cleaned.

"Hey Shikamaru! You done playing with yourself or what?!" another voice other than his mother called as Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk. He always asked himself why in the world would he want to love, let alone be in the same room with someone like Temari.

"First of all I'm done! Second, I don't play with myself." Shikamaru said as he opened the door to reveal his lover who was dressed in her usual attire despite her missing fan. With another, a slight difference since her hair was down and gleaming like golden strands in the light that filtered through Shikamaru's window.

"Yes you do! I watch you _play_ yourself in shogi all the time!" Temari chirped as she lightly stepped into her boyfriend's room removing said game off the self as she walked back toward him. Who was blushing at another thought that he entered his mind when Temari had said that sentence.

"You thought I meant the other kind of play didn't you?" Temari smirked, as Shikamaru's blushed deepened as she laughed loudly in his face. This only caused Shikamaru to scowl before he grabbed the game from her hand and proceeded to walk away. He loved Temari and was utterly superfluously grateful that she had taken him back but he could only handle so much of her.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Temari muttered as she ran after Shikamaru who smirked to himself before he turned on heel and roughly pulled Temari into a hug. Temari let out a small gasp of surprise but quickly returned the hug to the Nara. It wasn't long until their lips met in a passion for a minute or two before they broke for air and continued on their way outside.

Shikamaru paused in front of the back door that led outside. On the door was a light yellow sticky note from his mother. It claimed that his mother had left to get more groceries and that the teens had the house to themselves until his mother's return since his father was away still on his mission. Temari read the note over her boyfriend's shoulder with a small smirk making its way to her face as she read.

_'So I wonder what we'll do now…' _she thought as her emerald eyes drifted over to the Nara who stood next to her. She couldn't help but let a light shade of red sneak its way to her cheeks as Shikamaru glanced at her for a moment before he continued outside.

"Well how about we play now?" he asked as Temari blinked before she nodded to him and took her seat opposite of him. With the game board between them Shikamaru made the first move when there was a knock on the door. Both of them looked up and blinked in surprise since no one was supposed to be coming over and whoever it was had knocked loud enough for the teens to hear it from the other end of the house outside.

"I'll get it." Shikamaru muttered as he got up and murmured something about troublesome people as Temari merely smiled if only for a second at her boyfriend's antics.

"You just got to love that man." she muttered to herself as her eyes followed the pineapple shaped head of Shikamaru toward the door that was before he disappeared around a corner and she went back to devising a way to beat Shikamaru.

Sasuke shifted his weight from foot to foot, as he waited for someone to answer the door. He knew it was going to be Shikamaru though a quick Genjutsu placing the idea for the need of imaginary groceries inside his mother's head was easy. Now came the tricky part as he quickly rapped on the door once more.

The raven-haired boy knew how shocking it would be for Shikamaru to answer the door and see him so he transformed into someone else. The man Shikamaru would see would have mousy brown hair instead of black and light brown eyes instead of his usual black pools. He hated what he was doing and in all honesty wanted nothing more than to return to his prison cell but according to Tobi it was this or death….

That was until the door opened and Sasuke threw a smile on a face that didn't belong to him as he greeted Shikamaru.

"Hello sir! May I come in and demonstrate my new product for you today?" Sasuke asked although his illusion wasn't really thought out and he had to grab something he had found on the way. Much to the surprise of both men Sasuke held up… a jar. Where the hell he found a jar he didn't know but it was worth a try as he gave a cheesy grin to the Nara in front of him.

"Uh… no." Shikamaru said after giving a blank stare and a blink to the strange man in front of him. The man with a rat like face in front of Shikamaru was really starting to creep out the Nara although Shikamaru didn't let it show.

"But sir this can be the product of a lifetime." Sasuke countered as he waving the jar in the air like a magic wand. Shikamaru merely groaned and muttered something about troublesome people again.

"Look dude I don't care what you're selling just leave already." Shikamaru said with a shake of his head as he took a step back from the rat faced man. Sasuke narrowed his blue eyes at him though as he nodded an idea already conjured up in his head.

"Okay _I'll _leave…" he muttered and made his point as he turned slightly away from the door. Shikamaru smiled at the man's back before he turned also and started to close the door only to find that a hand was blocking him from closing it as his pineapple head snapped toward it.

"But _I _won't!" Sasuke said a psychotic smile playing on his lips as Shikamaru's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock with a small yelp. That was all Shikamaru could do as the Magenkyo spun in Sasuke's eyes and the Nara fell to the floor unconscious.

"Shikamaru?" a feminine voice called as Temari appeared at the scene her emerald eyes bright with curiosity and her golden locks waving slightly. Sasuke eyes narrowed in anger since he hoped that he wouldn't have had to hurt the Sabaku girl in anyway. Now that was ruined as Temari's eyes flashed in anger and her curious face contorted into one of anger.

"SHIKAMARU!" she shouted as she gazed at the slumped and unconscious body of the Nara boy before she turned her gaze toward the Uchiha as Sasuke stood a slight smirk on his lips as he said:

"No! That's just a giant Shikamaru shaped pillow I brought over! I was thinking we could have a sleep over!" he said a sarcastic grin playing on his face as Temari looked even more pissed than before.

* * *

><p>"Lady Tsunade! Lord Gaara!" Shizune called as she raced through the halls and straight into the meeting were the two Kages sat. Both of them were discussing the information Tsunade had given Gaara though he wanted more in case something odd happened.<p>

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked her brow furrowing in confusion and worry as Shizune panted a bit before continuing.

"It's the Torres residence! They were attacked by Youri!" Shizune called as Tsunade's eyes widened as well as Gaara. That was when another Leaf ninja burst through the door his worry almost capable of matching the women next to him.

"Lady Tsunade the prison has been breached! All the other prisoners are accountable expect for the Uchiha!" the Leaf ninja stated as Tsunade's eyes widened for a fraction before they narrowed into slits.

"I want everyone to prepare now…" Tsunade started to scream as Gaara much to his surprise tuned out. All he could think about was how could he chose now?

Who do you choose when your family and your best friend both need your help to survive?

* * *

><p>"YOU!" Temari snarled as Sasuke blinked in surprise as the resemblance to Gaara finally appeared. They both had the same snarl Sasuke noticed and they bared their fangs in the same way. (Of course Temari wasn't a demon she might as well have looked like one.) However, he kept his face calm and cool as Temari began to reach for the fan on her back… only to find that it wasn't there.<p>

"Looking for this." Sasuke taunted as he held up the heavy fan from where he still stood at the door. He hadn't even been able to fully step into the room after he had knocked out Shikamaru as had to prop him against the wall.

"Damn you Uchiha!" Temari shouted as she began to charge at the Uchiha before her. Sasuke just smirked as he caught her fist and twisted her. With a jab to her side and an arm-twisted behind her back, that Sasuke could easily break with a snap. Temari didn't fully stop her resistance until Sasuke finally delivered the last blow to the neck expertly knocking out the Kazekage's sister.

"… There's no going back now." Sasuke muttered as he flung the Sabaku girl over his shoulder and walked back through the door. He was about to call out for Tobi when he noticed the amethyst eyed man standing at the bottom of the steps. Sasuke stopped stunned at what Youri held in his arms or better yet… a she.

"As you can see Uchiha I have retrieved my granddaughter and I see you have also seen that you have received the Kazekage's sister." Youri said a hint of laughter in his voice while his purple eyes show with a sickening happiness at the thought of capturing Susie.

Sasuke quickly changed his face from pure shock to unmatched hatred, "Switch with me. Gaara's sister is way too heavy for my liking," he muttered as Youri grinned underneath his mask once more before he switched with the Uchiha.

Youri didn't know the true intentions behind Sasuke's decision. The reason the Uchiha switched was that he couldn't stand the sickening happy way the man in front of him was. That Youri was glad and perfectly at peace that he was going to sacrifice an innocent girl just for his humanity back. Not just any innocent girl but his granddaughter as well.

"We have to get going be-" Youri started but was cut off by two of the loudest voices Sasuke had ever heard. These voices were not only familiar but by how mad and yet scared they sounded Sasuke knew that if he and Youri were caught they were dead men…. On the other hand, maybe just Sasuke….

"SUSIE!" the twins shouted in unison as she charged at the two only Hannah faltered a bit when they caught the sight of Temari who now lay in Youri's arms.

"Oh great, the Hyuuga girl healed them!" Youri muttered and with a pang of faint amusement, Sasuke knew exactly whom he was talking about as they started to run toward the gates.

"Hello all! I see you completed your missions and-" Tobi started but he cut himself off, his one eye widening, as he too turned and began to run in the direction of the gates.

"SSSSHHHHIIIIITTTT! WHAT THE HELL DID WE DO?!" Tobi screamed as Sasuke, Youri and him ran for their lives away from the charging, red-hot angry, and yet scared for the safety of their friend and niece, Torres twins.

**-With Gaara-**

It wasn't long until Gaara had reached the Torres East Manor/Compound. He had learned from Tsunade that the Torres had spilt themselves into four districts throughout the village. The largest ones by the North Gate and one by the South Gate while the other two remained stationed at the East and West points of the village in case the North or South needed the back up. Although their family was spilt, it didn't mean that they weren't close.

He had already checked the Nara household was he had found Shikamaru unconscious but unscratched. A part of Gaara wanted to wake him up just to punch him in the face for not protecting his sister better. He had already broken up with her once and Gaara was really close to slipping back into insanity just long enough to hurt the Nara. He knew what his sister would say though, despite his better judgment made a sand clone, and sent him to take Shikamaru to the hospital and tell them to prepare in case someone else was hurt.

"SUSIE!" Unmistakable voices rang out as someone screamed something unintelligible from where Gaara stood as he turned toward the direction of the North Gate.

"Hannah, Ethan." he muttered to himself as he began to take off toward the Gate. Although a part of him knew that, he wouldn't be able to get there in time but he still had to try…. He had to try for the two girls he loved….

**-Hannah & Ethan-**

Trees flew by them in droves; the ground below them was nothing but a big blur. Branches seemed like to be a part of the air for they did nothing to slow their speed. Their faces were red from the running and were threatening to turn purple if they didn't slow or stop soon. Yet it wasn't fast enough as the twins ran their colorful flashing eyes focused on the red clouds of black cloaks of the Akatsuki and the red and white fan of the Uchihas.

The men they were chasing themselves weren't in a better state. The onyx haired one was just about done and tired from all the running and like the twins his face as turning from his usual white to colors ones face should never turn. The older men, the one with brown hair and the other with a mixture of both blonde and red, seemed as though they were jogging instead of running.

Sasuke was tired, he was emotionally, psychically, and spiritually tired. He hated what he was doing and wanted nothing more than to just give the small girl in his arms back. He was also drained from all the running but the strong need to survive was forcing him to move. Lastly, even if he wanted this, even if he wasn't bone tired, he knew that deep down his heart would never be into the slaughter of someone so young who still hadn't even had a chance to live.

Youri watched as Sasuke panted next to him looking as though he was about to collapse at any second. Although Youri himself wasn't in a better state and wished desperately that the mask he wore would at least stop some of the sweat. Unfortunately, for the mad man his mask didn't just let the sweat leak through but it also amplified it. For Youri it was like being in a freaking sauna in the middle of a desert.

Tobi on the other hand was perfectly at ease. He was happy to run deep down up being chased by a pair of bloodthirsty twins who not only were part of a clan were kidnapping one of their own was a big no-no. They also had Spirits sealed inside of themselves! Scary, scary, bloodthirsty, going-to-eat-Tobi-alive Spirits! Tobi let himself gulp as he ran a bit faster out pacing Youri and letting Sasuke fall back just a bit and forcing him to keep up.

Tobi always wondered why he let this… man into a gang of already unstable people.

**-Flashback-**

_"You want to join me?" Tobi asked miraculously as he stared at the man before him, whose violet eyes gleamed dangerously._

_"Did I stutter? I want revenge on the people who ruined my life!" he shouted as the wind whipped his hair in front of his face wildly. These only caused his eyes too look even more mysterious with his hair covering them one minute before they flashed outward as the wind blew the hair back again._

_"I heard you and… with your skill set you may be useful but what about… her?" Tobi asked as he pointed to the figure behind the man who smirked at him. He couldn't see her face properly and yet he knew that any smile from the woman would send shivers down anyone's back…. Not only was that but on her ring finger the exact sliver back as on Youri's hand…._

**-End of Flashback-**

Tobi threw a weary glance unbeknown to the man behind him as they raced forward. They were so close, so close to the Valley of the End. So close to the border, and so close to being off the hook since the twins wouldn't dare to fight in their village not with their niece's life on the line. As well as the Kazekage's sister since that, treaty was still pretty new.

There were about to get off scot-free, until Sasuke ruined it by slipping and failing behind… considerably behind… extremely behind….

Hannah and Ethan saw it, their chance as Sasuke started to fall from the treetops with their niece in his arms. Hannah drove forward, she didn't know were the weird burst of speed came from but she didn't care as she rushed forward. Her hair whipped behind her and her left shoulder's shirt ripped from her intense speed that both Gai and Lee would be proud of.

Never in her life so far had Hannah ran as fast as she did in that moment. It was as though time realized her good intentions and slowed itself just for her. She saw the registered look of shock on her brother's face as she pulled ahead. She saw Tobi's eyes wide for a second as Hannah dropped to the ground and raced toward her cousin who had caught himself on the water since they were at the waterfall the last place he had fought Naruto.

Sasuke spun at her with her niece in one arm as fist flew toward her face. Hannah was prepared through as her eyes flashed a deep beautiful blue and she brought her arm up. Her right arm had a death grip on his right as her eyes narrowed and a bright blue shield appeared. Sasuke let out a little frustrated yell just as her niece's eyes opened and widened as she came to realize the predicament she had woken too.

What Hannah didn't see however were the hand signs her father were making until it was too late.

"Fire Style: Flaming Sparks Jutsu!" Youri shouted as little tiny sparks rushed out of his hand. They were about the size of baby birds and glowed with a beautiful amber color. They moved toward the two teens that had stopped their movement at the call of Youri's voice.

Although they should have hit Sasuke, first they completely bypassed the Uchiha and went straight for Hannah who had just enough time to quickly throw her left arm up before one of the tiny birds hit while another skidded past her arm hit her chest, right above her heart. Three things happened that Hannah didn't expect; she didn't expect her father to immediately stop the jutsu as soon as it made contact. She didn't expect the beautiful light that emitted from the bird right after they hit cloth and skin lighting up with a small firework minus the noise.

Lastly, she didn't expect that the tiny bird would burst into the flames that engulfed her whole arm and chest in its flame as Hannah screamed in pain and her niece cried out for her Aunt in both fear and sadness.

Hannah screamed as the flames didn't just lick or consume her body but merely _ate _at it. It wanted to make Hannah last for as long as it could although savoring how her blood boiled under its touch. How her flesh cooked and sizzled with a small lick of its tongue and that was just her arm. It tore at her vest and her turtleneck shirt underneath and even though the bandages she used to try to hide her gender, the mesh shirt, all her layers until her flesh was present.

She couldn't cry from the pain, the fire ate her tears also, she couldn't move, she could barely breathe as it is but that didn't stop her from screaming. She had laying on the water floating and yet it didn't stop the flames instead it acted as though it was oil. Hannah with her skin as the wood and the water the oil the fire stayed. She could feel its claws on her throat she could feel its teeth against her arm. Yet the most painful stop wasn't on the surface but instead her. She knew that the flames had ripped something off her body but what she didn't know was that the flames were currently content to eating away at her heart….

Hannah stopped screaming by the time Ethan had reached her side. She had stopped not because she had passed out, no, she was still conscious during the torture to her body. Everything around her was fuzzy light all the different shades decided to blend into each other just to trick her mind. A light airy blue from the sky mixed with the crimson red of the flames that sat on Hannah's chest weaving its way through her veins and her body as through it was taking its time in carving into her.

All the while Hannah could see other things in perfect clarity and stunning definition. She could see the wide frightened, brown-purple eyes of her niece before they closed once more. She saw the look of pure glee in her father's amethyst ones as his eye crinkles giving away the fact that his smiling. The look of pure shock and even disgust from the onyx pair that belong to Tobi, and Sasuke….. The last things Hannah saw were the sad, regretful, worried look from her once called cousin, and her brother's face twisted into fear, and fright at the sight of his beloved sister….

"Hannah? Hannah! HANNAH!" Ethan shouted as his eyes flashed a faded white and summoned a gust of wind ultimately putting out the fire with a loud sizzle as he looked over his sister's now charred skin. It hadn't even been longer than three minutes yet it seemed as though the fire had been eating its way through her for as much as an hour.

"Go…." she mouthed although no sound came out, it wasn't even necessary. Ethan knew what his sister wanted him to do but he would refuse his sisters plead. There was no way in hell he as letting another family member slip through his fingers as he gathered all he knew from Hinata, and Sakura who had told him what to do if Hannah, the healer of the team, was injured.

Ethan quickly accessed the injuries taking off his own shirt and tying it around Hannah's chest. Not only because the worst of the damage was there. He could almost make out her heart buried within whatever remaining flesh but because the fire had eaten away most of her upper clothing and the urge to cover up his sister was too great. No one but doctors and his mother should know what his sister looked like naked.

It wasn't long before they were moving running through the forest although Ethan tried to keep his arms steady. Not wanting to rock his sister too much but just enough to prevent sleep and possible death. He knew that they had lost Susie but in this moment right now, he had to pick Hannah over his niece. The possibility of him being killed was high and who would get Hannah to the hospital? Not only that but who would be left to tell what direction they had left in. Ethan glanced down at his sister who stared past him and up at the sky with blank, unseeing, lifeless, eyes.

_'Damn Hannah… if you die, I would have chosen you for nothing' _Ethan thought trying to make it joking in his head and yet it came out bitter, _'why couldn't you have waited?' _as he tilted his head hiding his eyes. Yet not the tears that slid partially down his cheeks before they blew away in the wind from the speed Ethan ran in.

* * *

><p>"HELP ME!" the worst thing that can be yelled through a hospital were these two words.<p>

The second two worst, is that person who needs the help needed it two 'help me's ago.

Ethan scanned all around trying to find someone to help his sister. Most of the nurses stopped just to take in his sculpted chest before their eyes widened at the body in his arms. They immediately took action as they grabbed Hannah and threw her on a stretcher. Hannah groaned as Ethan snapped on the nurses to be gentler even though they were treating Hannah as though she was a newborn baby in need of dire surgery.

Tsunade was there before Ethan could even tell her what happened she was already shouting orders. Her eyes scanning over Hannah's body all business despite the small trickle of fear that always leaked through even if it was just for a moment. Her amber eyes deciding and making calculations just by sight alone. Ethan shut his mouth knowing that nothing he was going to say would matter since Tsunade had already made the estimations.

Everything else that happened was fast and didn't exactly matter to Ethan. His oldest sister appeared giving a small yelp of both surprise and fear at the sight of Hannah. Sakura was next, her emerald eyes just twinge with the slightest pink although they also widened at Hannah's condition. All three of them turned toward Ethan who understood the question in their eyes. He just wanted them to save his little sister.

**-Some Time Later-**

With his red hair in a flurried mess, and his bright sea-foam eyes large with worry Gaara found his way hastily toward the room where they took Hannah into surgery. His only clue was pretty good since all the nurses seemed to flow in and out of that room although they made sure to open the door at the right angle so no one could see inside. Gaara was not surprise when he was Hannah's brother hunched over defeated and refusing help from one of the nurses. What surprised Gaara was that Ethan sat dress only from his waist down.

Ethan's Jounin vest was at the bottom of the river if it wasn't washed away by the tide and his shirt had been taken with Hannah and unlike his sister, he found the mesh material uncomfortable. Therefore, as Gaara approached Ethan with a confused look Ethan just shook his head at the redhead. The nurse who had spotted Gaara sighed heavily before shaking her head and giving the half-naked boy an eye roll before leaving.

"Sabaku… I'm sorry." Ethan muttered as he slumped to the ground pressing his head against the floor of the hospital. Gaara blinked in shock at the sight of Ethan kneeling rather than confusion that same next.

"Hannah and I… we couldn't… I'm sorry but we couldn't rescue Temari." Ethan finally managed to sputter out as he pressed his head harder against the floor. It didn't cause a lot of pain but just enough to sustain Ethan's want of his self-destruction.

"Temari?" Gaara questioned as he sat in a nearby chair the day's events spinning through his mind at top speed trying to determine where this all went wrong.

"If it means anything we failed at rescuing our niece too. Not only that but Hannah…" Ethan stopped; he couldn't say those words, which he thought his sister wouldn't make it. Although he had saw the burns saw all the possible scars and injuries. He remembered seeing Lee once before he even knew him while the green ninja was in the hospital still from his brawl with Gaara. If Gaara's demon had been a fire one and had done the same amount of damage as he had to Lee…. That's the condition his sister was now in.

"Ethan! Gaara! What happened to Hannah this time?!" Naruto shouted as he ran toward the other boys breaking some of the hospital rules in the process. The orange ninja had wrappings around his head but other than that was perfectly fine. Ethan fought the urge to charge at Naruto he didn't know why he was this angry. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that while Naruto was relatively fine and ignorant his sister was on the brink of death. Then again, it wasn't Naruto's fault either.

It was someone else is entirely.

"Hannah… she…" Ethan sputtered as he shook his head against the floor still before picking himself up and plopping down in his chair again. Naruto's eyes softened with understanding and all he did was nod before he zipped off his jacket revealing a black shirt underneath.

Without a word, Naruto stripped making a few nurses stop and stare for a second at his caramel skin tone rippling with muscles. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed the shirt toward Ethan who blinked as the following material settled over his legs. Naruto just nodded toward the almond skinned boy before he zipped his jacket back on as Ethan shrugged the shirt on a slight blush tainting his cheeks from forgetting he was shirtless. To the three boys surprise the shirt fit almost perfectly although it was slightly baggy around Ethan's shoulders it still fit nonetheless.

Ethan nodded to Naruto who took the last of the remaining seats since there were only three. With a shaky breath, Ethan knew he had to tell them something. It was eating at him, ripping him apart from not saying anything, the anxiety. He knew that it was terrible but never in his life had he expected it to be… like this…. With a long exhale and some mumbling to himself for a small prep talk, Ethan started to tell them when another boy appeared.

"Where's Hannah? Did something happen to her? Did she-" Kiba started his dark eyes crazed with worry as he began to throw more questions around only to meet a fist to his face from none other than Ethan.

Ethan gritted his teeth as the Inuzuka fell to the floor. He didn't really know what drove him to hit Kiba. He was only concerned for Hannah like the other two but he was their talking nonstop and ready to punch. Moreover, Ethan was ready and waiting for someone to punch like Kiba. Ethan hissed in annoyance as Kiba staggered to his feet from being thrown back by Ethan's punch. He had basically run into Ethan's fist, which was already flying toward him so the momentum threw him off by quite a bit.

"…Shut the hell up Kiba," Ethan merely muttered after Kiba's loud explosion at him as to why Ethan had punched him. Kiba blinked and forced himself to go silent as Ethan once again began to talk. It wasn't long until Hinata, and Shino joined them not missing much as Ethan explained what happened to Hannah and how they had failed.

**-Surgery Room-**

Hannah didn't scream out from the pain this time around and it wasn't because she was unconscious. No, she was very much conscious to her body being abused and repaired by her Spirit. It was from her throat being dried out… literally.

After a few minutes of trying to defuse her clothes as well as Ethan's shirt that had molted with her body they had begun operation. Only to find that whatever they tried to do to Hannah wouldn't work since her Spirit was still active. Whenever a cut was made to check the access the damage inside her body her Spirit would heal it. Then the pain would take place and it was either her heart would give out or her back would arch off the table, she'd grunt from the pain, and flop back down before she arched once more forgetting the burns each time.

Shizune wasn't sure which was worse: her little sister screams or the burns that covered her now naked yet marred body. She remembered a time when Hannah had been insecure about her body and she still was in a way all girls were. The only thing that had stopped Hannah from thinking too much about her appearance was from having an identical twin brother. She already looks like a boy and her brother looked like a girl. So there wasn't anything much they could do asides from shortening your hair to an appropriate boy length (Ethan) or growing it out (Hannah).

The burns weren't everything though much to her older sister's relief. Her legs were completely unharmed and her hair hadn't even been singed and her face as clear as always. Inside Cece was happy for her sister she could still go around in public without everyone eyeing her scars. Shizune wasn't going to kid herself by saying Hannah would come out of this unscratched. No one, probably not even Naruto, could come out of something like with without a scratch. Although some on the wounds were minor….

What scared everyone the most though was the area that left her heart opened for all to see and her left arm that seemed to be burned right down to the bone.

Hannah should've been dead that was true but it judging from the light blue glow that emitted from her heart she wasn't going to any time soon. Tsunade winced at the missing spot on Hannah's chest and her scorched torso. Without telling Sakura or Shizune, they took their positions and placed their hands above the spot. If they couldn't control it, they might as well try to help it as they three closed their eyes and a sage green light joined the lake blue.

At first, it seemed as though the blue light refused the help until the heart began to start a new rhythm. It was slower than the average heartbeat but it wasn't in danger of failing again as the flesh started to mend itself. Skin knitted back together as Hannah gave a shaky breath of life her blue eyes still unseeing as the wound was mended.

Next was the arm and once again the process repeated the swallowing of pride and the mending and knitting. This took a bit longer though as the muscle had been ate also began to reform and regroup. Still right in front of their closed eyes the muscle began a new and the skin repaired itself. Her almond skin began to take color again and it seemed as though the 60/40 surgery was going to work.

Only they forgot that they had a very… special patient… here.

Hannah tried to scream as her voice cracked the blood trickled out from her top lip. Her blue eyes flashed once more as brown one them over and she thrashed against the table. Her wounds came undone as the Spirit's energy resided leaving only half-closed wounds.

No tears came since her body still dehydrated from the fire and her body still covered in a mess of third to second degree burns.

Tsunade swore as she began to use her medical ninjutsu once more; that was until Hannah's heart gave out again.

All of the nurses and the three ninja medics had forgotten how many times this had happened so far. Still it had happened ten times too many though.

**-Sometime Later-**

Tsunade walked out her face grave as she started to address the ninja who sat outside the room. Ethan, Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, Shino and Kiba stood simultaneously waiting for Tsunade to say something anything really.

"You may all want to sit back down." she started her amber eyes closing out of weariness for a moment as they all obeyed and no matter how much they tried the worst outcomes came into their minds. It didn't help that the next too people who came out, Sakura and Shizune, were trying not to cry… well at least Shizune wasn't.

"Hannah is alive first of all. It's just we won't know the full extent of the damage until the morning. However, I can say this now…. She can continue to be a ninja but she will never be able to use jutsus in her left arm again." Tsunade said as Ethan slid out of his chair and slumped on the ground once more with his forehead to the floor.

"Thank Kami…. Thank you…" he mumbled as a he allowed one tear of relief to fall from his face and onto the floor. Ethan knew that this was the best thing that he could ever receive even if his sister couldn't use her left arm anymore.

"Like I said we won't know anything until the morning but yes…take pleasure in this news now because I have a feeling it's just going to get worst from here on out." Tsunade mumbled muttering the last part mainly to herself but she knew the other teens had heard as the three medics left. Giving orders to the nurses to continually keep a close watch on Hannah before they left the hospital. Leaving the kneeling, mumbling Ethan to pray and thank God and all the other teens behind.

**-Few Hours Later-**

Kiba sat on the windowsill staring at the body of Hannah. He could see the mounds she hid that were her breasts and he could see her long beautiful deep brown hair that hung loosely around her shoulders. What mattered most to the Inuzuka though was the fact that he could see her wounds and newly made scars.

When he heard of the damage done to Hannah, he wasn't expecting something like this.

Kiba fought everything in his being not to run to the garbage and vomit. Not because he knew it was impolite and rude to his friend but because she was awake. She knew that he was there and that he could see her being very well. The moon had risen and although it was just a half-moon the light shown just was clearly as if it was a full one.

"Hey Torres… Um… Get better okay? We still have to decide that I'm the winner." Kiba tried to joke as he rubbed the back of his head. Hannah didn't response she just kept staring up at the ceiling dead-eyed and useless.

"Okay well… I just wanted you to know that even though you're all banged up with your ugly ass scars and everything you're still pretty to me!… Um, I'm glad that you're okay and… J-Just get better okay!" Kiba snapped as he started to spin on his heel to leave but something deep down stopped him as he turned back toward the girl.

"Sorry just… please get better… for me?" Kiba whispered his usually loud voice going low as emotions carried on it toward Hannah.

Care, sadness, pity and love rode on the male Inuzuka's voice as he tipped his head toward Hannah's face. Fear gripped the girl as Kiba started to lean closer and closer. Hannah, numb from her painkillers and such, didn't want her first kiss to be on a hospital bed with her in a bunch of wrappings that were being aired until the nurse returned with more. She especially didn't want to spend it with a boy that was supposed just one of her guy friends.

Hannah knew the only love she had for Kiba was a brotherly love and was greatly relieved as Kiba pressed his lips against her cheek softly at first but applying pressure and using his hand to grip on her other cheek. With slight revulsion at the thought of Kiba making out with her cheek it was an even greater relief when he broke away. A slight blush appearing on his tan face mixing well with his tattoos before he leaped through the window and into the night.

_'He said, "Your ugly ass scars" didn't he? Is it only because these will be covered up and my face was untouched? Does he only love me for my appearance?' _Hannah wondered and her chest tightened as the unavoidable thought came to her mind, _'What will Gaara do when he sees what I've become?'_ she thought and for the first time that night a tear slipped out from her eye thinking that whatever friendship they had or were rebuilding was now over. She hadn't been able to rescue his sister and now she was hideous.

"I'm sorry," Hannah rasped as she coughed cringing and letting more tears slip though. No matter how many pain killers you were on you could never numb the pain of a heart.

Even if that heart wasn't burn, damaged, destroyed, broken. You just couldn't numb it.

**-Several Hours Later (Hannah's POV)-**

**Beep… beep… beep…**

It hurts now… so much… my heart… my arm is just going numb…

**Beep… beep… beep…**

_A little boy around nine maybe eight. I'm not sure but he is a year older than Eve. Tan skin, a big nose for someone his age. Brown eyes and crooked teeth… he's sleeping his little body curled up next to a stuffed rock with buttons for eyes. Weird but still cute… innocent still, like Eve, he hasn't killed and by his deep sleep, he's just started training. Either that or he just played excessively hard today._

_Someone's coming now and I think it might be his mother by the build. No it's his father… weird I could have sworn it was a women. He, the man, has dark hair although it looks a bit light by the way; the kid's nightlight hits it. He's trying to pick up the boy now but he just woke up…. Did the dad just hit his son? Why are they going through a window? Did the mom and dad go through a divorce and because the mom won't let the dad see his son, he had to take him by force?_

**Beep.… beep.… beep….**

Not sure what that was… Oh Kami… the pain… I think it's getting worse…

**Beep.… beep.… beep.…**

_There's someone else now since I don't think the boy is coming back. A man this time his hair white-blonde in the moonlight with his skin tone a bit lighter than my own. His build is like two Kakashi's put together weird I know but he is a big guy. His eyes are darker than his hair but still lighter than any grey I've seen along with a few other striking features. He looks around early thirties maybe late twenties but around my Uncle Clark's age, still young and yet old. He's wide awake and alert since he's walking alone and it's obvious that he's no stranger to fights…or blood._

_The one who comes after this man now is definitely a guy. Something is covering his face through and I can't exactly make out a hair color. Still now I know what I'm seeing is a kidnapping since their fighting and trying to hurt each other. Only the masked one, I'm pretty sure that's a mask, wins and gets him behind the neck._

**Beep….. beep..… beep..…**

I think I'm seeing kidnappings now… I sound like an idiot stating the obvious but… you try to think with all this pain and medication in your body…

**Beep….. beep..… beep…..**

_Woman this time around with hair so blue and fine that the heavens would sigh and groan out of envy. Her build is slim and yet she has a very vulpine form not like Hinata but definitely close to her. Her skin tone would make the clouds whine out of jealously and it's a wonder why the earth didn't kill her out of spite for her beauty. Her face was kind, warm and surprisingly round. Around Shizune's age although maybe a year younger than my older sister as you can see I'm not that well acquainted with guessing ages. Despite her beauty and age like the last man, she wears a ring on her left hand keeping all the boys away with it and saying the one who placed it there was the only one allowed to even look at her._

_It's neither of the men this time instead it's a boy around my age who takes her. Better than the last guy as well. All he had to do was sneak up on her and with a flick of his wrist, she was out. I guess she wasn't a ninja; she would have done well with seductive missions though. The boy is grabbing her now and running his hand through his hair and it stays up in the back like a duck butt._

**Beep… beep… beep…**

Kami the pain… I thought it wasn't supposed to hurt anymore…I think death sounds better about now…

**Beep… beep… beep…**

_A man, cloaked, glasses and… snakeskin? Fuck all three of those people and guys are next to him now…. I think we're in trouble._

**Beep…. beep…. beep….**

Oh Kami… the pain….… just… anyone… please…

Kill me….

_**BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP PPPPPPPPPP!**_

**Me:** So... *****turns to Readers***** still want to kill me?  
><strong>Gaara:<strong> I want to  
><strong>Hannah:<strong> I get first dibbs!  
><strong>Me:<strong> Why?!  
><strong>Hannah:<strong> *****Points above***** That's why!  
><strong>Gaara:<strong> She does have a point...  
><strong>Me:<strong> If you all review I might be saved!  
><strong>Hannah:<strong> That is really doubtful. *****Gaara nods in agreement*****  
><strong>Me:<strong> ...please review... Until next time! Bye!


	33. Forgettable Beginnings

**So** I'm sorry for taking so long to update and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter/authors note chapter! (you know things happened, computers broke but I'm back!) and I made a mistake…. This story will now be officially done in 9 chapters so when you see a number at the bottom-  
><strong>Hannah:<strong> Seriously?  
><strong>Gaara:<strong> About time  
><strong>Me:<strong> I tyring to talk here! *****turns back to the audience***** anyway starting with this chapter you know what it means! Other than that on with the story/disclaimer! XD  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot that is all! **Enjoy!**

**Forgettable Beginnings**

**-Ethan's POV-**

_Damn_, it is the only thought on my mind right now. Feet pound on the endless steak of brown and green which can only be the ground. All in the village could hear a ragged breathing as trees blur into one another. _Damn it._ The dark, dark sky high above receiving questioning glances asking it why did this have to happen. Pounding hearts and thumping feet find a rhythm that isn't satisfactory to anyone. Beat. Thump. Beat. Thump. Beat. Thump. Damn it. Swearing that you can feel lactic acid building in your cells as you run, dash, jump. Move. Yet the speed isn't enough….

It isn't enough….

For anyone else this would be a sufficient speed considering that Lee couldn't just be beat, but even be lapped at this speed. It seems to however waste too much time whenever I throw my leg on the ground and raise it to take another step. Everything seems surreal to me and things move in slow motion. I hate being slow… I fucking hate it.

Seconds pass by that I can never make up for as I go through the doors. It feels like I'm thawing slowly out of a cube of ice. Blurred numbers and words make it hard to make things out. I'm pretty sure I passed my destination but I don't care I just keep looking until I finally find it. I actually did pass it and had to retrace the path. I'm starting to hate myself now for being so slow, for being so stupid.

The sight catches me by surprise a bit, once I'm past the doors again, and it's not my sister's too still to be living body, with her now ashen gray skin, and irreversible burns. Or my older sister in tears at the sight of my twin, but instead it's our Aunt who catches me. Her eyes have hardened as they always do when she gets down to business yet they have traces of things that should've been wiped away years ago. Melted amber paves the way to anxiety, guilt, hesitation, and above all helplessness that what she's doing won't help my sister at all.

**-A Note On Hannah's Condition And The Reason Why I'm Here-  
><strong>Hannah had a heart attack in the middle of the night with a seizure.  
>Tsunade was called in since the nurses tried but couldn't treat it.<br>Hannah's Spirit reopened some of Hannah's wounds in the event also.  
>Shizune was called in to help.<br>I had a nightmare about a fish eating a weasel.  
>I don't know what that means yet that's when I saw the lights.<br>It wasn't until many seconds later that I left the house.  
>(I still hate myself for my slowness.)<p>

I'm barely sure of what I'm doing but before I know it, I'm standing behind Tsunade who looks at me with surprise. I don't think as my hands move to her back and my lips move for the voice box to shape the noise into the word, "Heal."

Why does everything take so long for me? When we finally reach a rhythm, of my chakra along with my Spirit's energy thrown in it, blending in with Tsunade's before she reshapes it to heal. I am exhausted and tired by the time we're done and I rest my head against Tsunade's back. I watch as Shizune comes and finishes the leftover work as she stitches Hannah up like a broken rag doll making sure that her wounds won't reopen. Reopen… I wonder if my eyes will do that as I shut them feeling my cheek pressing and melting into the sweat drenched, yet still comfortably warm back of my Aunt.

"Ethan, come on." Shizune mumbles somewhere in the distant her voice smooth and silky almost like a lullaby that isn't helping me stay awake.

"Hm…." resonates from the back of my throat and suddenly I'm five again. Back when life was simple before our mother took us to the Sand were Hannah met Gaara.

Back when we would stay up all night trying to see who could stay up the latest and of course, I would win. How our mother would carry us to bed whisper goodnight and the promises of sweet dreams. Our father working late before the insanity took its hold on him, but I still remember how her lips were so soft almost as though they didn't even touch our heads. If it wasn't for the warmth, I wouldn't have guessed it and the tears are welling now at the thought of it. Our mother would have gladly kept us at that age if she could and I would have gladly stayed that age.

"Okay…" I mumble as an arm shoves itself behind my knees and I fall gently onto the waiting one at the back of my neck. Grogginess has its good things since I was too tired to add 'mom' to the sentence. Although Cece does sound like a mother I mean and it must have something to do with having a child. Maybe one day Hannah might sound like a mother, she does look the most like our mother out of all of us.

Through half closed groggy eyes, I stare at my sister's ashen face. Her skin torn up, destroyed, gray, black and yellow, it doesn't look any better but that's good. It rules out the possibility of it looking worse. I think everyone looks younger when they sleep how the weight of the world has decided to leave them alone for a bit and to settle on another's shoulders. Sleep is better than… sorry had to yawn… reality… definitely.

Sleep… yeah I think my sisters got the right idea… dreams… sounds goo-… I can't even fin-…

_'Oh fuck it'_ is the last thought I have….

Damn sleeping feels nice…..

**-The Next Day (Regular POV)-**

Music was heard throughout Konoha although no people were singing in the giant village. Instead, nature belted out its own special tune that was peaceful and beautiful to anyone who heard it. The grass rustled playfully with the wind as the birds trilled and tweeted to one another communicating to each other while the villagers could only guess their conversations. The day was unlike any other day because on another day they would have been working but today was just a lazy day

Summer was a beautiful, gorgeous, and peaceful mouth full of color of every shade making an expression of itself for everyone living in Konoha. The vibrant emerald trees rustled lightly with the wind as though testing the strength of its grips on the leaves. The flamboyant, lush, crisp, tall and beautiful green grass tangoed with the wind in a dance that only they could share.

The sun and its golden rays lightly hitting and allowing us to see colors beyond our imagination inside the minor things like the grass and trees. Lastly summer wasn't complete without the flowers and what vivid blooming wonderfully flowers they were. Tall magnificent lavenders with cotton candy pink roses and brilliant sunny yellow daffodils. Pure white and innocent gardenias along with tall stunning poppies gave Konoha its color.

On occasion, men would stop working and take in how spectacular the day was and to watch as their wives would scowl at their children and warn them to be careful. Children on the other hand were carefree and didn't care what most adults (mainly their mothers) said about it being too hot to play outside. Instead, the children raced with the wind, partied with the flowers dancing in the breeze and bathed in the sun soaking up as much vitamin D they could get. Although the atmosphere was peaceful, the village was still in shambles and although everyone wanted to go back to the way, it was before back when they would go to work in or buy the items in stores. Yet they knew that they never could and they didn't mind rebuilding since they were going to make the village stronger than before and to create new ones.

Hannah smiled as she gazed out of her hospital room window opened just wide enough to let air as a gentle breeze trickled in. Although what touched the young girls lips wasn't her usual grin but instead a soft light almost sad smile as she watched the children play with nature. Although the girl looked as though she was just coming in for a checkup wearing a hospital gown over a pair of baggy pants that wasn't the case.

It wasn't that her almond skin was ashen, or that she needed an oxygen mask to help her breath. Her face itself was unscratched and her hair was not singed although it was now an inch shorter. It was her body that had the damage done to it. And what damage it was….

Her left arm was okay from a distance at first glance but when you came close enough you could see the majority of her arm was pink and red in color which were the usual results from being hit by a Fire Style Jutus. It was the inner-middle of her arm that concerned doctors. At first from her wrist down it was a smooth burn red and pink in color, easy to heal with no scars. Then a deep grove began in Hannah's arm slopping its way down as though someone had scooped out her flesh. It didn't stop until it had reach bone and by then it had begun to burn it also. The grove was at least an inch long and a half of an inch wide and that half of an inch did matter. The bone was visible for all to see and the sight of it was ghastly with it being black and brown instead of sugar white as it was supposed to be. Not only that, but the flesh surrounding the burn was eaten away leaving only flayed flesh that was a variety of colors. Red, yellow, brown, black and lastly gray from where the fire had eaten.

Her heart was considered worse however. Like her arm, a deep grove had been dug away without care revealing her heart, which was a maroon red rather than scarlet like her arm. Black spots were also on her heart along with some brown ones that showed it had not only been burned but cooked as well. The bones protecting it were eaten away yet not enough to actually separate the ribs but instead had only wanted to get to her heart. The grove began an inch below her collarbone and ended halfway between her breasts although scars wouldn't be found there.

It was as though the jutsu had known were exactly to hit and were to eat in order to do the most damage. Hannah shuddered in revulsion, fear, and wonderment of what might of happened had her arm not been burned but another of her major organs. Of what might have happened if she had, worn her necklace during training which she had forgotten in the chase for Susie. The doctors said, as well as Tsunade, that it was a wonder that she was still alive….

A soft knock at the door is what disturbed the tranquil young brunette who blinked at the sudden noise. It was still some time until visiting hours began yet she wasn't surprised when she saw her brother. Ethan grinned at her when as he made his way over to stand by her bed.

"Hey Hannah! You look like crap; as you do every morning," he said as he sat on the edge of her bed his goofy grin still in place as Hannah rolled her eyes although she couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah and it looks like Chouji used Human Boulder on you." she muttered as she patted Ethan's un-brushed hair back down were it had stuck up in spiky tendrils.

Ethan didn't look much better than she felt. He had deep dark bags under his eyes and his skin seemed a shade paler than their usual almond color. He looked like Gaara with the baggy rings that signaled he didn't get enough sleep, unlike Hannah. Something the twins could not function without was working on less than eight hours of sleep under their belts, no matter how much coffee they downed by the cups.

Ethan, for the first time since he entered the hospital room, despite the fact that he hated the hospital in general, frowned, "He did Human Boulder me!" he shouted with a pout as he shot off the bed in order to wave his arms for emphasis without hitting Hannah.

Hannah blinked once more in pure surprise, "Why?" she asked incredulously as Ethan shrugged.

"I don't know!" He sat with a thump on Hannah's bed again his face contorted into a pout as Hannah laughed before she started coughing.

Hannah yakked for a while until a familiar weight in her hand reminded her of her oxygen mask. Pushing the thin plastic cover up to her face covering her nose and mouth she started her breathing sessions the nurse had showed her. While she breathed, she studied her brother's face out of the corner of her eye taking in his impassive features as he too studied her while he waited for her to be able to breathe on her own.

When Hannah's hand finally dropped to her side he muttered, "You're not going to get my pity! I've seen you in worse conditions!" before Hannah could snap on him for not caring about her.

Instead, she blinked as she stared at the boy before her with surprise. She searched his eyes and his face looking for any hint of pity in his features. Yet instead, she only found understanding. He knew she wasn't going to be okay any time soon yet he also knew the last thing she needed was pity from her own brother. Especially since, she was the one who choose this route.

"Ethan… I love you." she muttered instead as her brother gave her a cheeky grin, his eyes glowing as he gave a one armed hug to his sister.

"I love you too sis!" he responded in return as Hannah swung her bad arm not caring that it hurt with a stinging almost unbearable pain to move on her brother's shoulders. They sat in silence for a moment just looking out the window.

It was just under two minutes later when the clock chimed signaling visiting hours had come that three women entered the room. The twins watched eyes wide as the three women walked up to the foot of the bed. One busty and blonde with her long hair in two low pigtails that framed her young face. The other two could have passed as sister given their matching dark brown hair and eyes. The differences besides their age were obvious since the younger one had a pale complexion with red highlights thrown into her hair and amber flecks placed into her eyes. The older had deeply tanned skin and regular colored eyes unlike her junior. These women had the aura of power but it wasn't the power that scared the twins. No, it was the fact that, these women had major influences on their lives.

They were their mother, older sister and their Aunt, who was currently also, their Hokage.

Tsunade stopped at the end of Hannah's bed and stayed there while her mother walked to Hannah's other side and Cece stayed standing near Ethan and the rest of her family. Her usually kind looking face was hard as though she was daring someone to try to attack her family again. Tsunade studied the family in front of her although her eyes mainly stayed on the young girl in the middle of the group of makeshift bodyguards.

"Hannah I have good and bad news for you." Tsunade muttered with a small sigh and a slight frown since she was lying about there being 'good' news.

"What's the bad?" Hannah asked with a raised brow, as her mother's grip on her hand tightened and Ethan's eyes grew wide.

"The bad news is that your arm… you can never channel chakra in your left arm again." Tsunade finally said bluntly, as she always usually was with her patients and her family was no exception to that rule.

Hannah gave a long hard blink of disbelief at the news. She could barely believe it as she exchanged looks of disbelief with her mother and siblings. It was a good few minutes before she broke the silence and asked the question that everybody was thinking.

"That's it?" she asked blinking her big brown eyes confused at her Aunts words. Tsunade blinked herself for a second before she threw her hands up in the air and gave a long frustrated sigh.

"No that's not it! Hannah it's your heart! It's…it's _enlarged_. I'm not sure exactly sure what the jutsu did but it not only focused itself on damaging your heart but it _cooked_ it, _burned_ it, and then _enlarged_ it! If you even do a full out sprint longer than 7 minutes or ten depending on if you're controlling your breathing, you'll overwork it and possibly die. Hannah… I can grow the skin and the bone back but your heart I cannot fix. There will also always be a scar…always." Tsunade finished as Linda stared upward at a light trying hard not to cry at the news while her oldest dropped her head shadows and hair hiding her face but not the shaking of her shoulders. Only the twins remained impassive as Ethan finally spoke.

"I guess we have to wear the normal uniform now, right Hannah?" he asked a slight smile on his face as his sister smiled the same and nodded a 'yes' to her brother's question.

"Hannah I don't think you understand. Any real stress on your heart and there will be nothing I can do to help you! Not to mention the loss of your left arm!" Tsunade shouted as Hannah merely shrugged almost indifferently before she actually gave her Aunt a verbal answer.

"So? I'm right handed and it's not as if I can't punch with my left arm! I'll just be more careful with my heart and won't I have to take medicine for it anyway?" Hannah asked with a slightly raised brow while her Aunt sputtered a bit ultimately taken back by the determination in her voice.

"Yes since your heart is damaged I'll have to stimulate the cells in it but you'll have to inject it with a drug in order for it to function properly. Otherwise it will clog with all the excess blood that it won't be able to pump out. Also, you'll have to take the drug orally in order for it to prevent infection in your arm as well. In all honesty Hannah…I don't think you should go on being a Jounin." Tsunade finally muttered as Hannah blinked alongside her brother as though what Tsunade had said was complete ludicrously.

"I think I can still be a Jounin. Lee's one and he can't use his chakra at all. Also there are tons of ninjas with heart diseases! I'm pretty sure I can do it!" Hannah muttered turning a thoughtful gaze toward the ceiling as her brother squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Of course you can do it, Hannah! You're-" Ethan began a huge grin on his face but was cut off by a very irritated Tsunade whose frustration was growing.

"Don't you understand!? You could die and I've lost too many people already! Linda she's your daughter can't you do something to stop her?!" Tsunade yelled her amber eyes blazing as they all turned toward said woman who sighed and grabbed the end of her daughter's hair running her hands through it.

"You just had to cut it didn't you?" her mother murmured with glassy eyes although it wasn't from her daughter's hair but rather the actual situation at hand.

"Yeah mom I had split ends!" Hannah chuckled as Ethan grinned beside her while their Aunt grew more furious by the second from her family's behavior.

"Linda!" she started to scream but was cut off by the darker haired and skinned woman. Linda's eyes were serious and bright although there still was a hint of sadness in them.

"I know but Hannah is as stubborn as me! You really expect me to be able to convince her otherwise!" she yelled with a slight sob as tears continued to grow in her eyes. Yet years of being an ANBU had made it sure that the growing tears wouldn't even leak without her consent

Tsunade stared as Ethan and Hannah smiled at their mother. Ethan with a slight groan from Hannah's hospital bed got up and walked around as he wrapped his arms around their mother as Hannah did the same. Both of them grateful to have a mother like her and yet sad to see her in this state over a choice they had made.

"Why though?" Tsunade finally asked with narrow glowing amber eyes. They didn't glow with anger but rather curiosity as too why the twins would put themselves through this.

"It's because-" they started in unison but to everyone's surprise it was Cece who interrupted almost forgotten by the group as they turned toward her with shocked expressions.

"Because of Susie! You don't have to save my daughter I can do it!" Cece declared her voice strong yet proud and her ember eyes afire as she turned them toward her siblings.

"It's not just for Susie…" Hannah began as she trailed off and offered for Ethan to take over for her. Ethan with the side of his mouth perked up to a half smile nodded as he took over.

"We just don't want to lose any more family members." He finished a solemn look on both his and his twin's face as they stared at their older sister hoping she understood what they meant. Cece opened her mouth to say more when a soft knock came at the door making a few of the Torres family members jump at the sudden unsuspected random noise.

"Come in? Come in!" Hannah shouted first looking around at her family although asking for permission before stating whoever it was could come in.

Kiba grinned as he threw the doors wide open as Akamaru barked beneath him. Hannah gave him a small smile as memories of last night swarmed around in her head. Ethan on the other hand jumped off the bed and gave the brunette boy a grin. With that, Kiba slid off Akamaru while Ethan took a few more steps forward. With a clasp of their hands, they gave each other a one armed man hug as Hannah rolled her eyes at the spectacle before her.

"Hey Kiba! This is pretty early for you!" Ethan said as he took his place back by Hannah a sly smile marring his face. Kiba just chuckled and grinned back at the boy before his grin slowly started to fade from the atmosphere in the room.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked slowly gazing around the room as everyone expect Ethan looked away from him although shamed they were caught arguing.

"Not really it's just kind of like a family meeting." Ethan explained as Kiba smiled and nodding in understanding while everyone else just gave the boy grateful looks.

"Hannah… please reconsider what we talked about…" Tsunade mumbled vaguely in a low voice while Hannah's mother gave her an encouraging smile along with her sister. Although her mother had also bestowed a hug upon the young girl just as they entered the three women left once more. Kiba raised a brow in confusion as he turned toward Ethan a questioning look on his face. Ethan merely gave him a shrug before waving it away as Hannah chuckled at their antics.

"Hannah! Um… how are you feeling?" Kiba asked running a hand threw his messy brown hair as Hannah shrugged her hands in her lap as she regarded the question.

"Good for having a couple of gaping holes on my limbs!" she chuckled some more at her words before she gave the dog loving ninja a confused look of her own. "Didn't you visit me last night? I could have sworn that you called me…pretty right?" she asked an eyebrow raised slightly as Ethan's jaw dropped at the sudden news while Kiba's cheeks turned a faint red.

"Yeah…I did," he muttered while Ethan almost fell out of his seat sputtering were he still managed to somehow sit. Hannah remained quiet, stunned that he admitted the truth, let alone in front of her brother.

"Pretty! Not even beautiful! Kiba I'm going-" Ethan started his hands slapping on his thighs to get up as Kiba cut him off. The Inuzuka laughed as the twins stared at him as though he had gone mad.

"Beautiful? Ha! Yeah right; like you could ever be beautiful again!" he shouted still laughing as the twins now openly gaped at him. Hannah's face full of surprise while Ethan's was filled with a mixture of hate and surprise.

"Kiba-" Ethan started his voice low in a warning for the brown haired boy in front of him to stop only Kiba didn't bother as he cut the other boy off.

"I mean sure you have the face! But once you show up in a tank top or you wear a short-sleeved shirt! Oh all the boys are going to run for the hills!" Kiba joked as he yowled in amusement from his crappy insulting jokes his goofy smile still in place as he grinned at Hannah.

Hannah was the type of girl who didn't really bother about her appearance. She looked like her brother and they had to keep it that way. It was part of the Torres Twins job description for them to actually look like they were identical yet be fraternal twins. In fact, the only thing holding Hannah back from chopping off her hair and looking completely like her brother was her mother's fascination with her hair.

_'If you cut your hair off I'm going to hurt you!'_ her mother had threatened and even now, it still sent a shudder up her spine. She didn't care much about her appearance but still the scars that marred her skin brought on an insecurity that she just couldn't get over. Her mother said that she was beautiful and her hair was lovely yet that was family and even if it meant the world to Hannah…. She couldn't understand why she felt as though Kiba had started to beat her when he said she wasn't beautiful and that she couldn't be beautiful ever again.

"Kiba!" Ethan started once more when he caught the hurting eye of Hannah as he sprang to his feet anger rolling off of him in waves as Kiba continued to cut him off with his insane laughter.

"You could be cute, pretty, hell even cool! But beautiful? Sexy? Never again Torres, never again!" He laughed throwing his head back as he cracked himself up while Ethan was to his boiling point and Hannah continued to take Kiba's blows.

"KIBA!" Ethan finally shouted exploding in a blinding rage that he wasn't even really aware of his fist connecting with the dog lover's face

Ethan didn't snap out of it until one of Kiba's canines cut the top of his fist mixing the blood now pouring out of Kiba's mouth with his own. Ethan swore as he tackled Kiba to the ground and proceeded to pound on him with Kiba returning some of the punches although not many since he was still caught off guard by the other boy's sudden attack.

Hannah watched wide eyed as her brother and Kiba wrestled on the ground before her. She could barely believe that Ethan had attacked one of his closest friends yet there they were sprawled on the ground fist flying and thrashing. Without a thought of her new current condition, Hannah leapt off the bed, wincing as her I.V. was pulled out forcefully from her arm and from the pain in her other one. She staggered a little as blood rushed to her head from her sudden movements as her heart gave a painful pound but that didn't stop her from grabbing an arm and yanking on it.

"Stop it!" she screamed as she was flung backward by a stray arm, weak from the drugs and medications to fully use her strength. She couldn't stop this and was about to scream again, when the door flew open and silence took up the whole room.

Gaara stood his arms crossed as his sand lashed outward at Ethan and Kiba gripping both boys in a vice like grip. Kiba struggled while Ethan went slack in his grip he's head down and his hair hiding half his face. Although it didn't hide the fact that his shoulders were shaking as Hannah gazed at her brother with wide concern filled eyes.

"Gaara can you let Ethan down and leave with Kiba for a second…we need to talk." Hannah muttered to Gaara although her gaze never left Ethan's body. Gaara didn't try to pry or fight Hannah but instead took the squirming Kiba and plopped him on the outside of the room. With one last look at Hannah who had finally rip her eyes from her brother's form and met his own sea-foam ones with hidden concern filling his gaze as he left.

"Ethan please tell me what that was about." Hannah murmured as she sat crisscrossed on the floor. Gaara had left Ethan standing but as soon as the two boys had left the twins to their talk Ethan had fell to the ground on his knees his arms limply at his sides with his head down. Without a word, Ethan's head lifted up slowly as their eyes met and Ethan finally lost what self-control he had left.

"I'm sorry for not saving you, Hannah. I'm sorry for not saving Susie. I'm sorry for not saving Temari, and I should've done something. I should've been faster, stronger, and I'm sorry that this happened to you. It should've happened to me and I-I-" Ethan stopped his babbling on his own as he buried his head in his hands while his body shook. Hannah didn't try to stop him instead she crawled over to his side and started to rub her hand up and down his back comforting him.

"Ethan please calm down. So let me get this straight… you got angry at Kiba because he was pretty much calling me ugly and when you started to hit him you just started to unleash your pent-up rage on him." Hannah said questionably with a slender eyebrow raised as Ethan stopped his trembling and took his hands away from his face. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he turned a thoughtful gaze toward the ceiling.

It was some minutes later that Ethan had turned his dry face away from the ceiling towards Hannah's awaiting one. "Yeah pretty much." he muttered as Hannah blinked at him in surprise before laughing. She had been expecting a whole explanation for how long it had taken her brother to come up with that answer.

"Ethan you're awesome and also… next time, take it out on a training dummy!" Hannah laughed before she started to cough again while Ethan merely grinned happy that his sister was no longer hurt.

"You okay bro?" Hannah asked after her fit as she once again pulled her brother close with just her one good arm. Ethan didn't say anything but just nodded as he leaned his head on his sister's shoulder grateful they were the same height.

Gaara entered the room as silently as he could since he couldn't use his sand. He had left Kiba wrapped up in it and had deposited his gourd near the door outside. He stood silently watching the twins and taking in the fact that Hannah was comforting Ethan. Gaara wasn't sure why but a strange anger overtook him although he understood that Ethan felt guilty since he could see it on his face but…. Hannah was the one who took the hit. Protectiveness swarmed through Gaara once his eyes fell on her arm. It was slightly turned away from him but he could still see the mixture of scarlet red and maroon on her arm.

With a sudden thrust of his arm Gaara pushed the door the rest of the way open as the twins looked up their identical big brown eyes blinking in confusion. He didn't say anything but instead merely walked over to them. There was no protest from Ethan and all Hannah did was squeak in surprise. Gaara without a word simply walked over, swept Hannah up in his arms, and quickly laid her back in bed before she could jump away.

"Thank you Gaara; I'll go get a nurse." Ethan muttered eyeing the I.V. and the blood that was now leaking out of Hannah's arm as he turned toward the door.

"Ethan." Gaara called before the other twin could leave as Ethan turned back a brow raised as he gave Gaara a confused look.

"Kiba made Hannah upset." Gaara asked although it was more of a statement as Ethan blinked and slowly nodded yes not sure what Gaara was talking about.

"He's tied up in my sand…" Gaara trailed off as Ethan grinned and nodded his understanding to the Kazekage as he turned in the doorway.

"Kiba you're about to get the beating of a lifetime!" Ethan called as he rushed out the door while Hannah chuckled at her brother's words. Gaara merely exhaled slowly out his nose calming himself as he turned to Hannah.

"Well Gaara my brother's probably not going to-" Hannah started but was cut off as a busty nurse bustled into the room her sharp eyes scanning for whatever problem had called her to the room before they stopped on Hannah's arm.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" she exclaimed as she rushed past Gaara and toward Hannah muttering under her breath. "If it's not that Uzumaki boy it's others thinking they are invincible!" she finished as she sighed wearily as she finished attaching the I.V. to Hannah's arm with a small pat on it and a tight smile before she left leaving Gaara and Hannah in a semi-awkward silence.

"What did he say?" Gaara asked as Hannah shot him a confused look before realizing what he was asking as she turned her head back and looked at her hands ashamed that Kiba's words had affected her at all.

"He said that I wasn't beautiful maybe pretty but not by much and definitely not beautiful!" Hannah muttered as she rolled her eyes although both she and Gaara had heard it. The hurt in her voice at the thought and how her self-confidence had took a bad hit. Silence issued once again although not awkward but merely thoughtful.

"He's right…." Gaara murmured as Hannah's head snapped up at the comment. Hurtful eyes were wide yet they turned to astonishment when he finished, "And wrong."

"What do you… mean?" Hannah asked confused by what was going on as Gaara merely sat next to her on the bed before studying her. The light hitting her hair turning it to a more dark rich chocolate brown along her eyes and letting the blue in them as well as her highlights dim a bit. Almond skin would have seemed paler by comparison if it wasn't already pale to begin. Gaara knew this better than anyone else that Hannah couldn't just be described as 'pretty'.

"You're not pretty but…." Gaara finally said after a minute of studying Hannah as he gently touched her face before he could stop himself. He wanted to do this but a part of him was screaming at him that it was a bad idea. Yet her hair tie was already out before Gaara could give it a second thought.

Hannah's heart pounding hard in her chest painful against her burnt bones and she forced herself to take deep breaths since Gaara's eyes seemed to stop all other movement. It hurt so much right then that it felt like it was just going to burst. Not from speed but the pain of it, all as her heart hammered against her ribcage yet Gaara didn't notice and she was semiconscious of the fact that he had taken her hair tie out. Her hair spilled around her shoulders and framing her face as a strand of her hair covered a bit of her vision. Yet it wasn't enough to stop from being lost in his eyes, alarming her, yet if it wasn't for her heart she wouldn't have cared. She wouldn't have cared that Gaara's beautiful eyes seemed to pause everything making her get lost in their depths yet her heart warned her still and for the first time she wished she hadn't got hit with the jutsu.

"Gaara…" Hannah muttered a bit warningly as Gaara cupped her cheek in his hand breaking the spell with his touch just enough to look away. She avoided his gaze fixing her own on his hand that wasn't touching her noticing his slender fingers and squared palm trying hard not to faint from the pain deep within her chest as she traced over his calloused fingertips with her eyes. Yet she could feel those finger's twins touching her cheek so lightly and gently she wanted to lean into his touch. Gaara didn't mind her not looking at him as he pushed the lock of hair away and tilted her head up his thumb rubbing against her cheekbone a bit.

"Hannah," Gaara called his voice barely a whisper as Hannah's gaze immediately locked onto his as it usually did whenever he said her name. Hannah took a sharp breath as Gaara's eyes told her what his lips could never say. That he thought she was beautiful and how he thought of her as his closest friend. Yet there was something else in his sea-foam gaze that made a noise from the back of her throat sound as her heart skipped a painful beat. Hannah could have sworn right in that moment that Gaara's eyes shone with…

Love.

Towards…her.

She was still reeling over the fact when Gaara's eyes looked away from hers and settled on her lips. He tried not to think as he started to move his own towards her slowly. He tried not to think that what he was doing could bring the end of their friendship but right then…Gaara didn't care. He just wanted to feel her lips against his own. Just once and even if she did reject him…he would have at least kissed her once. Hannah winced as she realized that Gaara's lips were so close to touching hers that her heart seemed to increase in speed. She found herself wanting to close her eyes to lean forward towards his lips but she didn't want to die and as Gaara finally finished the distance between them, she ducked away…

He kissed her forehead instead.

Gaara and Hannah froze from what had happened as he pulled away from Hannah as her face burned with her blood. Yet as the blood travel to her face, her heart started to settle. It had found a new place to gather and pump as Gaara fell back fully on her bed his hand covering his face. She didn't say anything yet gave a silent sigh as she lay down beside him. His arm reflexively started to pull her closer and settle on her waist when he froze before he could even touch her. Hannah just sighed and pushed herself closer burying her head in his chest as he growled before his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Gaara….It's just….I wasn't expecting…." Hannah faltered to say as Gaara sighed releasing the anger he felt with a sigh and trying to focus on the ceiling.

At first, he was just surprised that she hadn't let him kiss her. Of course, he knew it was a long shot yet those nights together and the time they shared. Gaara had been disappointed and ashamed when he realized that she didn't feel the same. He had started to feel anger when she had started to move closer to him then she had rejected him. She hadn't wanted the kiss yet when Gaara was hurting for it; she wanted him to hold her.

Now he felt ashamed again, as he wrapped both arms around her holding her close and listening to the faltering excuses she was making. He knew she was weak right now and he shouldn't have tried anything yet… he wondered if he loved her… truly. He never felt that love before and so when he had wanted, almost needed, to kiss her… was that lust or love? He knew that many people had confused the two but how was he supposed to know?

"Hannah it's fine," he muttered after a few minutes of her sputtering had gone on as she fell silent, her face still buried in his chest and she wished that she could find the words to explain. Gaara, unaware of the internal battle Hannah was having with herself, sighed and stared out the window. He understood why she had rejected him, yet he still felt a hint of anger in his chest. He understood that she wasn't ready, yet he wanted her to be ready. He wanted her.

_'I'm the Kazekage… not a selfish brat.'_ he thought as he sighed one last time before he turned toward the crown of Hannah's head and opened his mouth to say her name.

Then the doors opened and Ethan walked inside his eyes closed and a triumphant smile on his face.

They separated immediately as Gaara sprang from the bed as Hannah snapped upright in it. He crossed his arms while she turned her attention to the window, both hoping that he wouldn't notice the guilt in their eyes and the fact that Hannah's cheeks were still flushed. Not to mention her forehead burned were Gaara's lips had touched it and her heart was pounding again while her arm throbbed painfully from all the movement.

"Well Hannah I just beat that Inuzuka's sorry ass so we're going out for ramen!" Ethan shouted as Hannah blinked at him her cheeks melting away to their usual almond color as she stared at her brother in confusion.

"I can't leave the hospital you know that! Also no I'm not going to sneak out!" Hannah shouted at him as Ethan's eyes widened and he started to shush her while motioning for her to keep it down.

"Shush Hannah! Any louder and were gonna get caught!" Ethan whisper yelled at her as she cracked a grin at her brother's stupidity. Gaara watched on pushing away the thoughts from what had occurred until later, as Ethan grinned back at his sister.

"Ethan you're an idiot!" Hannah whisper yelled back as Ethan feigned hurt as he stepped toward her bed with a pout.

"You're a big meany!" he whisper shouted as Hannah laughed at him while Ethan chuckled. Only two seconds later she started to cough again as Ethan sighed and rubbed her back.

"Fine… later then," he said in his normal voice as he shifted his weight onto one foot and crossed his arms. He was more relaxed ever since his fight from letting his anger out on something. Hannah smiled up at him before she shifted her attention to the window again, deliberately not looking at Gaara as he stared at her waiting to meet her gaze again.

Ethan looked between the two in front of him before he realized the fading almost entirely gone pink tint from Hannah's cheeks. Gaara's uncharacteristic wide doe like eyes although he was about to be caught for something as Ethan narrowed his eyes for a moment in thought before he pointed to Gaara then the door.

"Out," he said speaking the simple word as an order as both Hannah and Gaara turned toward him with matching expressions that simply said 'What the fuck?'

"I am the Kazekage. Not a dog." Gaara growled glaring at Ethan while he glared back rolling his shoulders once before a smirk made its way to his lips. He hadn't fought Gaara before so he figured that there would be a first time for everything.

"Damn it Gaara just leave!" Hannah yelled sick of all the fighting around her as she focused on steadying her heart before she looked at Gaara and Ethan.

"Please," she added quietly and more polity as Gaara just blinked at her still waiting for an explanation as to why she had yelled at them. The anger surged in his chest again; she had screamed at him and rejected him rather cruelly and now she wants him to leave. He could barely contain the growl that was threatening to surface.

"I'm sick of people fighting around me! I'm sorry," she muttered as an afterthought as Gaara felt his anger slip away. So he picked up her hand and gave it a tight squeeze of understanding meeting her eyes only once before he nodded to Ethan and left.

* * *

><p>Gaara stood outside the hospital room and raised a brow at pile of filth on the ground. He stared at in in question as it moved and tottered a bit before a head poked out. Kiba moaned as he fell backward again as Gaara took in the scene from a different approach. Ethan, after tearing Kiba from the Kazekage's sand which now also littered the floor, had proceeded in beating the Inuzuka. Then if that wasn't punishment enough he had dump trash on the poor boy who was now moaning underneath it.<p>

Gaara wasn't one for punishment of this sort yet he couldn't help but let the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smirk at the sight as he gathered his sand. Kiba reached out a hand more filth falling off him as he mumbled something unintelligible as if asking Gaara to help him. Gaara merely shook his head and let his mouth fall back from his smirk as he turned away from Kiba. He didn't mind that he left him in the state he was in because what he did with Hannah bothered him. Gaara, who had just walked out of the hospital and turned in the direction of where Kankuro was staying thought about his actions. He let out a gentle sigh as he walked; many thoughts arose in his mind.

_'This feeling…is it lust or love? Was it worth it? Risking our friendship just for something childish like a kiss? What will we do now that I pushed past the barrier which separated us from being classified as something more?'_ He turned toward one of the back alleys knowing it would be longer yet more secluded rather than walking in the main street as the map Kankuro had given him came up in his mind.

_'Does she know how I feel? Will she return it? Why am I thinking like this? Why do my thoughts sound like I'm pining over her when I am not?! Am I? No I do not pine...'_ he thought with a hint of annoyance at himself before he sighed deeply as he once again rounded a corner. He wished that he had the ability to stop time in order to think or rewind up to the point where he started to feel this way. Although the more he thought the more he wondered when the feelings and emotions started.

_'Hannah… I think I may love you but… I'm not sure… what I did… was it worth it?'_ he thought as he slowed to a stop and he stared at the cloudless blue sky in wonder as if he could find answer within its depths.

* * *

><p>"Hannah!" Ethan said a grin on his face as he tried to sing the last syllable to her name as soon as Gaara had made his disappearance.<p>

"What Ethan?" Hannah asked as Ethan grinned and pointed a single digit at the injured girl who just blinked at the finger he had pointed at her.

"Did Gaara just kiss you?" Ethan asked a sly grin on his face as Hannah's cheeks began to turn a light shade of dusty pink while she stared at her brother.

"No… he tried to but… um… I… ducked away?" Hannah said her voice trailing up at the end as her cheeks began to burn a much richer and darker red while Ethan laughed.

"That's got to sting! It's too bad you didn't return his feelings-" Ethan started but stopped once he saw Hannah's cheeks turn a shade redder and he paused in shock.

"You have feelings for him…" Ethan breathed as Hannah shook her head in disagreement her blush darkening and stating that she was lying.

"I-I don't… think I do." Hannah said uncertainty eating at her as Ethan waved his arms from where he stood to his sides in surprise. His own brown eyes were wide as Hannah kept her gaze on the flowers and grass that danced below.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked incredulously as his sister shook her head, which was spinning from all the blood rushing to it from her blushing.

"I think I might be… falling for him or maybe I already have… you know ever since Millie and Eve…" Hannah trailed off as her brother sighed and sat on the bed next to his sister taking her hands in his identical ones although his were merely calloused not scarred.

"Look maybe you do love him but… when he went after you, you were scared or at least confused at the time I mean! Our little sisters were kidnapped and we were battling the Akatsuki and he knows now right?! Hannah maybe you always saw him in this light. As a friend then brother… kind of and so…. It's a better light… if anything." he finished as Hannah pondered his words with a one shoulder shrug and smiled at her brother as she squeezed his hands.

"Then… how do you feel about Ino?" Hannah asked as Ethan gulped before he smiled sheepishly and nodded to Hannah who merely blinked at the gesture.

"The same way you feel for Gaara… only a little less complicated." he muttered as Hannah sighed and plopped down on her bed as Ethan chuckled both of them sharing the same thought.

_'We really are a pair!'_ as Hannah grinned and Ethan grimaced at the revelation deep inside of themselves. They were both hopeless when it came to love although Ethan was less so. He knew what he was feeling to a certain point, despite the fact that he didn't want to find love like that. Hannah was stubborn on the concept not wanting it at all and Gaara was both hopeless and clueless not to mention that it was undeniable that he needed help on the subject the same as Hannah did since they both didn't really know what to do.

"Well at least we weren't as blind as Naruto with Hinata!" Hannah muttered as she grinned once more and this time Ethan joined her remembering just how dense their blonde friend was.

"Well I better alert Ino about our condition!" Ethan muttered remembering his promise to the blonde with sky blue eyes that he adored while Hannah blinked flabbergasted at her brother.

"W-What?! You're just going to leave me here all alone?" she asked while grabbing her brothers arm while Ethan just chuckled at her reaction knowing that she was joking as she grinned at him.

"No! I'll get someone to cover for me!" he said as Hannah gave him a dry look before she glared at him although amusement shown in her dark eyes at her brother.

"Like that will make up for you abandoning me! And besides who are you going to call?" she asked yet as Ethan opened his mouth to come up with a witty reply the doors burst open and the devil appeared.

Naruto gave them his usual wide face splitting grin, "Me!" he shouted as Ethan stepped back and laughed while Hannah grinned at him before laughing a little with her brother. Careful so she wouldn't end up in a fit again and have to use her oxygen mask as her brother laughed.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear! Bye Hannah!" Ethan shouted once he was done muttering to Hannah about a devil. Hannah blinked and started to call for him but he was already out the door running.

* * *

><p>Gaara was forced against the wall as the two girls in front of him growled while stepping toward him with killer intent written across their faces. He couldn't help but wonder why he chose to follow Sakura and Ino when they asked to talk to him. He should have known that they would have been trying to kill him and he wondered once more, why he had left his sand at the inn. Slowly the girls approached him as he watched their movements appearing to be unfazed as they edged toward him yet he was a bit unnerved when he saw the look in their eyes.<p>

"Okay Gaara we just have a few questions for you-" Sakura began once they had made sure the red haired boy couldn't escape from where he stood against the wall arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you like Hannah?!" Ino screamed her blue eyes blazing in fury as she glared at him while Gaara merely shifted his gaze toward her.

"As a friend, yes." he answered as Ino growled while Sakura gripped her by the upper arm carefully drawing the lighter haired girl back a bit.

"What she means is… are you in love with Hannah?" Sakura asked as she turned her apple green eyes toward his indifferent sea-foam ones as he felt a twinge of surprise at the straightforward question.

"… No..." he responded as Ino screamed as tried to flung herself at him but Sakura's monstrous strength held her back as Gaara shifted his gaze to her although not noticing her reaction.

"Liar! You do love her! I know it!" she screamed yet Sakura's hand covered her mouth immediately as she gave Gaara a nervous smile and laugh.

"Sorry about that but Ino just cares a lot really!" Sakura muttered trying to explain as Ino's mouth came undone as she began to shout again.

"You break her heart and you will die!" she screamed as Sakura hissed at her to be quiet as Gaara closed his eyes trying to keep his growing headache at bay when a quiet voice saved him.

"I-Ino? Sakura? G-Gaara?" Hinata asked as she stepped into the hallway her lavender eyes wide with surprise as she glanced at the irritated Kazekage, the struggling blonde, and the equally surprised rosette.

"Hey Hinata! Um… well it's not really what it looks like!" Sakura began but Ino once more fought her way out of her grip as she charged at Gaara again affectively grabbing him by the collar and hissing in his face.

"Look here if Hannah so much as cries over you! Even just one tear mister and the Sand loses its Kazekage! You hear me!?" Ino screamed into his face as Sakura tore the girl away from the now wide-eyed Gaara as Ino once more struggled in her grip.

"Can you just promise me you won't hurt Hannah?" Sakura asked as she gave him a small smile asking for forgiveness as Gaara nodded to them while Sakura carried the still fuming Ino away.

Gaara suppressed a sigh while he pinched the brim on his nose clearly annoyed by the day's events as he tried to think of a way something that would make this whole situation easier yet nothing could. He ruined their friendship when it was already fragile to begin with and Hannah being in the hospital as well didn't help the fact that it didn't stop him from crushing it. He just wanted to figure out this feeling, to figure out why he felt the way he did, and why Hannah hadn't kissed him back. More than that, he wanted to talk to someone but how could he talk to Hannah about Hannah? She was his best friend but… he couldn't think of anyone else to talk to when he desperately needed to.

"G-Gaara?" Hinata muttered as she stepped forward lightly as Gaara opened his eyes to her concerned ones as he was reminded of Hannah's brown ones.

"A-Are you o-okay?" she asked lightly as he let a light groan escape his lips and answer her question with the slightest shake of his head. Half of him hoping she wouldn't notice and the other half hoping she did.

"W-what's wrong?" Hinata stuttered as she crept closer as Gaara sighed and looked at her shaking his head once more, as she finally laid a delicate hand on his broad shoulder, "M-maybe I can h-help."

Gaara looked at her with her white purple orbs bright yet cautious as she gazed at him. Gaara stared at her a moment knowing that she was Naruto's girlfriend but not only that but she had loved him for a long time. If anyone could help him maybe, she could as he sighed and closed his eyes once more.

"Everything…" he mumbled as Hinata's gazed at his face his dark lids closed over his sea-foam eyes as she guided them to a bench as Gaara waited for her to say something.

"S-specifically… w-what's e-everything?" she asked and Gaara sighed.

* * *

><p>"So what's wrong Torres?" Naruto asked a grin on his face as he adopted Kiba's nickname for the twins as Hannah groaned at the name and shook her head.<p>

"Don't say that." Hannah muttered and she couldn't help the wave of disgust and sadness that crept over her. Naruto glanced at her in surprise as Hannah sighed and explained to him what happened with Kiba as his face changed from one to disbelief to a grin once Hannah had finished when Gaara had come in to stop the boys.

"Is that why Kiba was covered with trash when I came in? Ethan must have been mad!" he hollered as grinned with surprise at what had happened to Kiba while Hannah blinked in surprise at the news before grinning herself.

"Yeah my brother is awesome!" Hannah said in agreement, as Naruto laughed a bit with her before silenced issued as Naruto sighed as Hannah stared out the window.

"Hannah-" he started knowing that he would have to be the one to do it yet to his surprise she cut him off. He knew who she was related too and he knew that when someone messed with the Torres clan revenge would always be justified as protection to their family.

"I'm not going down that path Naruto. I'm not my cousin." she responded as Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

"I know." he said nonchalantly as Hannah's head whipped toward him in surprise sure that he thought that she would want revenge. Be willing to risk everything to get her niece back yet she would be smart about this. There was no point to going now not when she was as weak as she was.

"How?" she couldn't help ask as Naruto's smirk turned into a grin that Hannah blinked at unsure whether to be wary or happy to see it.

"Because you're listening!" he responded as Hannah blinked once more before letting out a smile at his answer as the blonde laughed.

"I wouldn't even go down that path if I had the choice… which I don't." she muttered as Naruto blinked in surprise at her before tilting his head to the side curiously trying to figure out the brunette in front of him,

"But what if you did… would you?" he asked as Hannah's head snapped up from where it was bent to look down at her hands while her eyes now blazed in fury.

"I would've happily abandoned my village if it meant my family was safe but now I won't." Hannah muttered her anger draining yet as Naruto studied her he was surprised by how sure her answer was as if something influenced it as well.

"Why now?" he asked as Hannah paused unsure of how to answer while Naruto studied her frozen state while she fumbled for an answer to his question.

* * *

><p>"Hinata what do you want?" Gaara asked as he sat on the bench his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands as Hinata sat upright next to him waiting for something as she stared at him nervously.<p>

"I w-want to help you." she said while wringing her hands tightly as Gaara studied her out of the corner of his eye. He knew that Naruto loved this girl but so far being in a relationship with him hadn't changed the fact that she was still shy and stuttering.

"Why?" he asked her while she took a deep breath before stating her reasons as Gaara sat up to listen to her excuses.

"W-well… H-Hannah's one of my friends, and y-your one of Naruto's friends. And y-you're the Kazekage…" Hinata couldn't help but trail off from the dry look Gaara was giving her as his eyes asked for her real reason before he left thinking that this girl was wasting his time.

"Because I don't want you to suffer as I did…" she muttered as Gaara stared at her in surprise that she didn't stutter and for her reason as he stared at her in confusion.

"Explain." he said as Hinata sighed and bit her lip before taking another deep breath trying to calm her growing nerves.

"W-well b-before I told N-Naruto how I f-felt about him I…. I always felt the n-need to tell him. I couldn't though and I suffered with the f-fact that I was a coward. I-I don't want the s-same thing to happen to y-you." she explained as he wanted her to while Gaara took in the information before a troubling thought overcame him.

"How did you know what was bothering me?" at this she merely smiled that shy smile Naruto loved yet Gaara just stared at it unsure of whether to return it or not.

"B-Because that's how I-I was with N-Naruto. I know w-what to l-look for since it h-happened to me." she responded as Gaara nodded in understanding as Hinata turned toward him a little more as she continued her smile.

"S-So… this is a-about Hannah." she said as Gaara glanced at her in surprise wondering how she figured it out when he realized that he had basically told her.

"Yes… I ruined our friendship." he muttered as Hinata's smile melted away and her concern filled eyes returned as she stared at Gaara in shock.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked quietly as Gaara sighed and dropped his head into one of his hands as shame overcame him again.

"I… I tried to kiss her…" he responded as Hinata gasped beside him and before he knew it he was telling her everything that had happened while the young Hyuuga merely sat and listened as Gaara continued to talk. The only way he was able to was to imagine that the girl he was talking about wasn't Hannah but someone else, and that the girl besides him was Hannah instead of Hinata. It helped in a way as he spoke to the lavender-eyed girl and when he was finished Hinata blinked a bit surprised at his words.

"I ruined everything." he muttered again knowing that at this point, he was whining but he didn't care as Hinata gently touched his shoulder.

"Y-yes," she said softly as Gaara's head turned toward her shock etched on his features as Hinata quickly finished. "And no… you just m-made a step that Hannah w-wasn't ready to m-make yet. just g-go to h-her and see!" Hinata said her eyes shining with hope and encouragement as Gaara sighed and shook his head in response.

"It's not that easy." he said slowly as Hinata just stared at him for a second before shaking her head in disagreement to his words.

"S-something that is b-broken can be r-repaired but it's n-never the same. And s-sometimes it c-can be rebuilt into something g-greater." Hinata said as Gaara blinked at her words before replaying them in his mind as he thought about what they meant. Gaara sighed and nodded but before he could get up and leave to follow Hinata's word said girl placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"T-There's one m-more thing a-actually…" she stuttered as Gaara blinked and looked at her in confusion as Hinata bit her lip.

* * *

><p>"Because Gaara changed me." Hannah said answering Naruto's question as the blonde blinked in surprise while she continued. "He showed me how deep the ties are in my family to this village. He loves his village like he loves Temari and Kankuro too. My Aunt is the Hokage, the majority of my family are Leaf ninjas and our friends and teammates are like family. Genma fell in love with Cece not Shizune; he fell in love with my older sister not the secretary we all know." she said a slight smirk on her lips as Naruto's eyes narrowed with confusion unsure what Hannah had meant by the statement.<p>

"What do you mean?" he asked as Hannah blinked and sighed remembering that she and Ethan hadn't been able to go into full detail with their story as she had done with Gaara.

"I mean that when Cece had to recreate herself she literally took her whole being and flipped it. So in a way Shizune is Cece's spilt personality… anyway Gaara… he's like family…" Hannah muttered as Naruto studied her for a minute before walking over and sitting on the end of the bed. He knew that something had happened between them by the way she had said his name, wistful yet sad.

"Tell me what happened." he spoke as he scratched at his cheek while looking out the window as Hannah blinked and whipped her head toward him in surprise.

"What are you-" she started but the blonde sitting before her cut her off as she blinked in surprise.

"You know what… now tell me!" he shouted as Hannah hushed him before sighing as she gave into his terms. By the time she was done Naruto was now staring at her wide-eyed as Hannah blushed and blinked at his face.

"Holy shit! Gaara did what?!" he shouted as Hannah gestured for him to be quiet again yet it seemed impossible since Naruto was practically jumping on her hospital bed.

"That sneaky bastard! Oh wait until Ethan hears about-" he started as Hannah cut him off and once more gestured for him to be quiet.

"Ethan already knows! Now shut up!" she hissed as Naruto immediately stopped and stared at Hannah in surprise as he blinked.

"Ethan knows? And Gaara still lives?!" Naruto asked incredulous to the fact that Gaara was very much alive, as Hannah blushed thankful that her head had stopped spinning some time ago.

"Yes now will you please shut up?" Hannah shouted as Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and frowned.

"I'm not the one who's shouting!" he retorted as Hannah sputtered a bit with surprise before she glared rather harshly at him for his statement.

"Oh just shut it Naruto!" she hissed as Naruto rolled his eyes and grinned at her before his face went blank and for some unknown reason he sobered up almost immediately.

"Hannah there is a few more things actually though…" Naruto began but trailed off a little unsure of how to start it as Hannah waited patiently yet blinking in confusion.

* * *

><p>"W-When you fall in love with your b-best friend you never know w-what to expect. Deciding whether or not t-to tell them that you have feelings for them c-can be the hardest decision that you'll e-ever make…." Hinata said jumping right into her words and amazing Gaara with her little to no stuttering as he waited for her to continue.<p>

* * *

><p>"…You can't just use the word love even if you're feeling it. Love is such a big word and you might scare your friend off whether they have feelings for you or not…." Naruto said as Hannah blinked in amazement at his words unsure whether to be grateful for them or not.<p>

* * *

><p>"F-Falling in love with them m-makes things more complicated but it sure is one of the b-best feelings in the world being in love with your b-best friend." Hinata finished despite the identical speech she and Naruto gave to Hannah and Gaara who now stared at them in both surprise and shock. Hinata smiled at Gaara and standing up alongside with him, she gave him a happy smile as Gaara simply nodded to her.<p>

"…Thank you…" he muttered as Hinata just nodded in understanding.

"I'll b-be in the g-garden… I hope a-all goes well w-with you a-and Hannah." Hinata muttered as she turned to leave yet Gaara did nothing to stop her as she left. He was just happy that he had some idea what to do about Hannah now that he's talking to Hinata.

_'Now let's go and see if what I'm feeling is love.'_ Gaara thought as he turned towards Hannah's hospital room hope and happiness surging through him with each step he took toward Hannah.

* * *

><p>"So Hannah I just have a few more questions to ask you…" Naruto said as Hannah sighed a bit knowing what was coming yet still unsure of her answers as she bit her lip.<p>

"Are you in love with him? Gaara I mean?" Naruto asked as Hannah let out a small breath of air her answer low as Gaara rounded the corner toward her room.

"No… I can't answer that question honestly." she responded as Naruto slowly exhaled out his nose grateful that she had added on and not left it at 'no'.

"Why?" he asked now honestly confused as it hit Hannah suddenly, her feelings crashing over her and threatening to take her away in the midst of them as a tears began to make an appearance.

"Because you have no idea how badly I want to say no!" she shouted as Gaara froze right outside the door while a tear slid down Hannah's cheek as he stumbled back as if physically hit.

Hannah lowered her face into her hands as she let a few tears fall while Gaara stared at the door in shock. Without opening it, he walked backward again until his back hit the wall as he slid down onto the tiled floor. It wasn't long before he was up and moving yet as he took a step forward, he couldn't help the sound that escaped his lips and caused him to freeze in fear. He looked down at his shirt and waited, and waited, and waited yet nothing showed over the area of his heart as Gaara stared at the door again. No, he hasn't been physically injured today as he pressed a hand over his heart clutching it as he stumbled through the pain and away from the door. His old wound was reopened…the wound that he had thought healed long ago that wouldn't be a problem again. None other than his best friend and hopeful love had torn it open once more…Hannah…

* * *

><p>Naruto was a great ninja and many people knew that of course, he was a little dense at times but he was still a great ninja because of all his training.<p>

However, there wasn't enough training in the world to prepare him for calming down a crying girl.

No there would never be enough training as he tried to hush the crying Hannah.

"Why are you crying?! You just said it yourself! You're in love with Gaara!" he said as Hannah shook her head a groan coming from her lips as she wiped her tears away.

"No I can't be in love with him! He's my best friend!" she wailed as Naruto sighed and pinched the brim of his nose losing his temper quickly as Hannah muttered something else as Naruto snapped.

"Did you not hear what I just said!? It's okay to be in love with him! You don't know if he even loves you back or not! So why the hell are you still crying?!" he yelled as Hannah blinked and chuckled a little as Naruto blinked in surprise.

"I stopped crying and I did listen… you know you're right for once Naruto!" Hannah laughed as she wiped at her face again as Naruto smiled a bit at her words before frowning.

"What do you mean 'for once'?" he asked as Hannah laughed again before grunting in pain as she pushed her oxygen mask to her face once more.

"Thank you Naruto…. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hannah intoned ignoring Naruto's last question and thanking him instead as she did the sign… only to have it not work. She groaned once again at her forgetfulness at she couldn't use her chakra in her left arm anymore as she focused her chakra to her good arm before intoning it once more.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Naruto muttered once Hannah was able to make a copy of herself dressed in her usual Leaf gear as the original panted from where she lay on the bed while the copy took off in search of Gaara.

"No kidding…" Hannah panted as Naruto stood to a rise and checked the time knowing that he had to meet Hinata soon as he nodded to Hannah.

"Don't overdo it and I've got to go… are you okay here?" he asked as Hannah nodded to breathless to really speak as Naruto nodded and left.

It wasn't long before he found Hinata in the garden yet instead of approaching her he turned around to go home. Their eyes had met across the field and Naruto knew that she was still waiting for Gaara as Hannah's clone jumped down and hid while Gaara rushed out of the building desperate to flee from his pain.

"G-Gaara?!" Hinata asked once she had spotted him as Gaara stormed out of the hospital she held out a hand to stop him but he pushed past her wanting nothing more than to get away.

"W-wait what happened?" she asked as Gaara whirled around his sea-foam eyes meeting hers as she gave a small gasp at the pain and sadness lurking there.

"You were wrong about Hannah..." he muttered lowly for only her to hear as the clone smiled and carefully started to make its way closer knowing it didn't have long until it needed to cancel itself.

"Gaara w-wait, what d-do you m-mean?" Hinata asked as Gaara shook his head pain turning to anger as he growled and began to lose his temper.

"No it's not going to work and I cannot be in love with Hannah!" he said his voice almost to a shout as the clone winced and cancelled itself as Hannah sat up with a gasp as the new information rushed into her mind.

"No! I… not... in love with Hannah!" that's what Gaara said as another tear made its way down her cheek at the thought. Gaara didn't love her.

He himself turned away from Hinata and quickly made his way back to the inn. Both of them with their hearts aching for the other as Hannah brushed more tears away while Gaara tried to stop the 'bleeding' of his heart.

**-Sometime Later-**

"Lady Tsunade are... are you sure this is what happened?" Ethan asked from where he stood in front of his Hokage who stared at him with hard amber eyes while he fidgeted a bit from under their gaze.

"Yes I'm sure! These letters say that in four days the meeting of the Kage will take place immediately. I can't believe they would do this and not only that but what are they planning?" Tsunade asked herself as Ethan blinked a little before sighing and rubbing his head.

"Momma said that our father's clan specialized in Genjutsu… maybe they're going to put them under a Genjutsu and…" Ethan trailed off unsure of the good of putting some people since half of them weren't ninjas under a Genjutsu would do.

"That is true but the Kage… there is something about these people…" Tsunade muttered trailing off as her amber eyes glazed over in thought as too why the Kage would be mad about these specific kidnappings.

"Well I'll go tell Hannah the news…" Ethan muttered as Tsunade nodded and waved him away as Ethan ran out the building and to the hospital. He knew it that he was cutting it close since the hospital visiting hours would soon be over in a few minutes.

"Hey Hannah! Where the hell is that Sabaku?!" Ethan shouted after he had seen his sister's slightly reddened eyes and light tear streaked face. Hannah blinked at her brother as she gave a shuddering sigh into her oxygen mask. She had to leave it on otherwise she would suffocate while crying, which she had tried to stop doing to no avail.

"Ethan it's fine… it's probably better this way…" Hannah muttered through her mask as Ethan sighed releasing his anger along with his breath as he nodded to his sister in agreement.

"Hannah… the reason I'm hear… well… it's not good news…." Ethan said trailing off for a second before Hannah's glare forced him to confess as her eyes widened with the news.

"The Raikage, the Mizukage, and the Tsuchikage, have all had people kidnapped from their villages." Hannah muttered restating what her brother had just said as Ethan nodded to her words with a small sigh.

"Tsunade thinks that their relationships may be deeper than they appear their all upset for some reason." Ethan muttered as Hannah nodded just as the same busty nurse appeared a light smile on her face this time as she poked her head into the room

"Five minutes until visiting hours are over." she warned as Hannah and Ethan nodded to her as she left while Ethan sighed.

"I better go now… are you okay Hannah?" he asked looking at his sister who nodded despite the overwhelming emotions she had to hold at bay as she smiled to her brother.

"I'll be fine!" she muttered as Ethan gave her a tight smile before turning to leave only to stop about two steps before whirling back towards her and throwing his arms around her.

"I hope you get better Hannah…" he trailed off as Hannah blinked and smiled before wrapping her own arms a little awkwardly around her brother. She glared at the wound in her arm that still stung and the I.V. in the other one that prevented her from hugging him normally.

"I will!" she responded as Ethan nodded and pulled back a grin on his face as he waved and left once more. Hannah sighed and waited until the lights turned off and all was quiet in the hospital.

That was when she finally crumpled.

Everything suddenly crashed over Hannah like a wave of reality not just slapping her in the face but kicking her in the ass as well. War was starting to brew; the man Hannah hated captured her niece. Secrets were starting to come into the light, and all the promises Hannah had made were breaking in front of her with every action she made. The promise to her family to keep their secret, the promise to always be there for Gaara, the promise to protect her niece for her older sister, all smashed to bits as Hannah panted, hyperventilating from under the stress of it all. Now the last promise she kept, the promise to protect her village, was hanging by a thread ready to fall.

Hannah groaned as her heart pounded harder and harder in her chest trying hard to continue to pump her blood to her body. Yet instead of running smoothly her blood felt thick in her as if it had turned into a syrup rather than being a flowing liquid. She fumbled with her knife from the food she had before Ethan had appeared giving her the news as she pressed her thumb hard on the dull blade. Crimson blood rushed to meet her new wound as she exhaled slowly the thickened blood leaving her body as she leaned back against her pillows once more. The remedy was short-lived as Hannah placed the now bloody knife back on the tray and closed her mouth around her thumb. She barely registered the pain though as she suckled on it trying to untangle the emotions in her yet whenever it was too much she would bite her thumb using the pain as a scapegoat. It was all she could do for now as she gazed out the window as new blood trickled into her mouth. Now that Gaara was never going to help her again..._Gaara…_

**-With Gaara-**

"You know you have to go to her right?" Kankuro asked were they sat at the dining room table while he was reading his book (Gaara was sure it was a perverted one) and Gaara with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. He blinked at Kankuro from in between his fingers as Kankuro glanced up at his younger brother and smirked.

"…No…" he responded after a while as Kankuro sighed and keeping his finger in his current place closed the book around it to stare at his brother.

"Look before you started to feel this way… how did you feel about Hannah before?" he asked as Gaara moved his hands away from his face and folded them in front of himself staring at them.

"…She was my friend…" he responded knowing that their friendship was ruined because of him that he had helped smash that promise to always be friends… or vow as Hannah once called it.

"Was? Gaara she still is your friend regardless of everything and do you know what you were to her?" he asked as Gaara glanced up at him in surprise wondering for a second why he was listening to his brother who was just as a failure as he was in this battle field called 'love'.

"…I was her friend…" he responded anyway trying to pretend that Temari was actually the one berating him rather than Kankuro who frowned at his words.

"Again with this 'was' and you weren't her friend! Gaara damn it you are her best friend!" Kankuro insisted as Gaara plainly shook his head from the notion of it all. They weren't friends anymore, why didn't anyone see that?

"…She…we…" he started but was unsure of what to say as Kankuro sighed once more surprised inwardly at how dense his baby brother could be.

"Gaara you are her best friend and right now she needs you! Not only that but if she was leaving wouldn't she say goodbye to you, no matter what?" Kankuro asked as Gaara looked up at him in surprise once more pretending the advice (which he had to admit was pretty good advice) was coming from someone more reliable.

"She would say goodbye…. Fine I'll go…" he muttered in agreement, as he rose to a stand but to his surprise, Kankuro stopped him quickly.

"Gaara despite what happened today you two are still friends, right? Because you guys are going to need each other more than ever…" he finished as Gaara simply stared at his brother wondering if those perverted books did help in a way (not that he was going to read them any time soon) before vanishing into sand.

He replayed this conversation in his head as he ran quickly and quietly to the hospital and wondered if their friendship could still work. Hope ran through him until it made its way to his chest as he gritted his teeth from the pain it brought. The pain that he loved Hannah yet she didn't love him, that she didn't choose him as he had chosen her multiple times before, was excruciating. He had chosen her over Matsuri, he chose her over marriage and had chosen her despite the fact that she had lied to him. He knew why and he knew she trusted him but he couldn't help but wonder if she confused her love for trust. He wondered if she did love him but only believed she trusted him since the idea of being in love with him, with his bloodstained past, was ridiculous.

This thought helped the pain in his heart a bit, as he jumped to her window and tapped on it softly. Yet instead of meeting Hannah asleep in bed jumping out of it with surprise he saw something that made his lips part with surprise.

Hannah slicing her palm open with the dull knife used to cut food as blood whelmed at the cut before she took a deep shuddering breath before pressing the cut to her lips.

Needless to say, Gaara was in the room before Hannah could really even say his name in shock as he started bandage her wound.

Gaara glared at Hannah once had he had quickly bandaged the wound with gauze the busty nurse had left in there forgetting the roll as well as Hannah's food tray. Hannah blinked from under his glare before she quickly jerked her hand out of Gaara's hold. Without a word, she started to unwind the hasty wrapping he had put on her hand when his hand snapped out and griped her wrist gently. She blinked and looked up at him as he stared at her as brown eyes clashed with sea-foams ones. Hannah wondered how she hadn't gotten lost in those oceans he called eyes before while Gaara saw a sea of dark brown it reminded him of the earth of the trees and the life it gives. Yet it was the earthen eyes that broke the contact between them as they lowered to the sheets of the bed.

"Gaara… I... I heard you talking to Hinata in the garden." Hannah said hating her mouth for being a traitor yet she had no choice knowing now was the best time as any to lay things out in the open as Gaara stared at her in confusion for a second before she continued.

"I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way…" she trailed off as tears from her pounding heart threatened to fall as Gaara looked away from her while she finished her sentence in her mind. _'I'm sorry that I love you…'_ she thought.

"I know how you feel… I heard you talk with Naruto." he responded not knowing what she was thinking about him as Hannah's head snapped in surprise as he looked back at the brown eyes he realized he loved.

"I can't say I feel the same way either…" he responded as tears welled in her eyes as she looked away once more from his beautiful face to the sheets as Gaara studied her, noticing that she never put her hair back up after he took the hair tie out.

"So… I guess that's it then?" she muttered her heart breaking as Gaara's heart which was being repaired by the girl in front of him without his realizing that it was cracking again.

"…I guess so…" he muttered in return as Hannah's will power snapped as well as she did as her shoulder began to shake as she cried harder. Gaara wasn't surprised by this since he had the same urge to cry also wanting to be rid of this depressing thing called a 'heart'. Yet what surprised him was what she had started to say as she cried as his head snapped towards her.

"I'm sorry Gaara… I'm sorry for not rescuing your sister, I'm sorry for being so weak and for being an idiot and not seeing the jutsu that caused all this. I'm sorry for the fact that my niece is as good as dead now. I'm sorry that I left when we were small even though I should have stayed no matter what. I'm sorry that I need to be saved all the kami damn time and I'm sorry for being a terrible ninja and a friend." Hannah finished as Gaara stared at her for the longest time before she bit her lip and asked for the impossible.

"Gaara… please… forgive me." Her voice broke and more tears slid down her face dripping as Gaara finally sat down on the bed and thought about her words before replying carefully.

"You are not a terrible ninja-" he started but Hannah shook her head furiously as she gave a half laugh at the thought.

"I am though what kind of ninja gets hit with a jutsu that leaves these things!" Hannah cried although was mindful of her voice since the hospital was so quiet as she pulled down her gown a bit to show him the scar on her chest. She pushed her forearm to his face forcing him to look at them to study them yet he merely blinked at them. He lightly readjusted her gown by her shoulders and looked at her eyes before replying:

"All ninjas have scars… it just means that you lived through another mission and that you get to live another day." he said as Hannah stared at him her eyes suddenly dried of tears and she wondered vaguely if she already used them all.

"Temari and Susie are safe for now since he'll need them for a ransom…. Many great ninjas have been taken down with just one jutsu; this didn't happen to you though. So you are neither weak nor stupid, and if you had stayed…. I might have killed you. I was saved by Naruto and I don't regret it and Hannah… you have always been a good friend to me." he said as he lowered his eyes and closed them. He knew that he had yet to answer Hannah's finally question, if he forgave her or not, while Hannah just stared at him in surprise before taking his hands in hers.

"Gaara…" she called softly as he raised his head and met her eyes, for the first time that day she gave him that smile he loved. The soft one that she usually always saved for him while she gave her grins away to the others she always smiled softly at him.

"….Thank you…" she whispered softly as Gaara stared at her before he nodded and before they knew it, they were hugging.

Hannah leaning forward for Gaara to envelop her in a hug while Gaara leaned towards her. Security, belonging, all these nameless emotions that her once felt in each other's arms finally had names. Peace, serenity, safety, understanding, and lastly love as Gaara murmured something into her hair as Hannah paused for a second to mutter 'what' into his shoulder. Gaara merely shook his head his nose brushing the top of her hair and breathing in her scent once more. Not wanting to relinquish his hold on her as he just hugged her tighter to his chest as he replied.

"I forgive you."

Hannah's eyes widened and fresh tears started to fall down her face as she buried her head in Gaara's chest. He didn't care and just focused on how soft and warm she felt in his hold, and how it felt as if they were designed for each other. Hannah's arms seemed to wrap perfectly around him while his own seemed to keep her steady and safe.

It wasn't long before Gaara had to release Hannah so they could lay down with each other as Hannah arms wrapped around him once more. Although they were careful of her I.V. she didn't care much for it and just wanted to hold Gaara more. To feel his steady, strong heartbeat against her ear that soothed her and made her feel safe. To be in his arms where she felt calm, peace and happiness; she loved him and even though his heart may never beat for her she still loved him. Gaara knew that although she would never be his and even if she was, Hannah would always be herself; not meant to be controlled. She would never fight for his love even though she already won it as he had unknowingly won hers. Yet even as sleep found Hannah, Gaara stayed awake through the night trying to remember while he could how it felt to be with Hannah. Of how he would rather have it this way than to lose Hannah forever while, Hannah felt the same. Their hearts sang and beat with love for the other; yet they also broke with pain for the other as well… both thinking that their love was not returned.

**So**… review please?  
><strong>Hannah:<strong> No one review! *glare at me*  
><strong>Me:<strong> Why?!  
><strong>Hannah:<strong> Because of how this is going so far!  
><strong>Me:<strong> You're just mad that you didn't kiss Gaara yet!  
><strong>Gaara:<strong> No I'm glad about that….  
><strong>Hannah:<strong> Hey!  
><strong>Me:<strong> Well before they fight and with my luck break my computer don't listen to Hannah and if you want more… please review? XD Until next time! **Bye! _9_  
>Songs Of Inspiration:<strong>(although the songs could be used for both… XD)  
>Gaara's song-Exit Wounds by The Script<br>Hannah's song-Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar


	34. Waking Up

**So **I'm alive! I'll fill you guys in towards the bottom but when Jin Hatake is mentioned she's actually my friend's OC who let me borrow her-**  
>Jin: <strong>What do you mean 'borrow'?**  
>Me: <strong>Well we needed you for the story but you technically belong to her.**  
>Hannah: <strong>Does that mean I technically belong to you?**  
>Me: <strong>Well it's in your contract.**  
>Gaara: <strong>And me?**  
>Me: <strong>No that's a bit more- *****Turns back toward audience*** **Anyway back to the story!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do no own Naruto, I own Hannah her family and a bit of the plot that is all.** Enjoy!**

**Waking Up**

Moonlight beamed through the window, and onto Gaara's eyes, as the redhead blinked them open. He hadn't fell asleep, but merely his mind had stopped running about, and decided to stay in this moment… with Hannah. At this thought, Gaara's eyes wandered down to said girl, and for the first time, he noticed how small she was. Thin in her hips and a little big in her shoulders yet she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms; as though they were two odd puzzle pieces, looking as though they wouldn't fit together, yet belonged with each other. He carefully buried a hand in her dark hair, and felt the thick strands between his fingers, wondering if he would get another chance to do this again. He noticed how it was thin on the top, but seemed to get thicker the longer it grew, and yet he couldn't deny it was soft. Soft, yet weather beaten, as he dropped his hand out of her hair, and once more noticed the pale spot on her cheek, the one he now considered to be a birthmark.

The spot wasn't eye catching; you had to be a little up close to see it as Gaara poked it softly. He knew what he was doing was a mindless thing, and if Hannah woke up to it she would too question his sanity. Yet, he didn't care, as he noted the size was about the same as the tip of his finger. He looked down at her sleeping form, taking note that her build and body size were about average, not eye catching once more. He wondered how he could feel these things for a girl who just looked average to the normal eye; yet he knew of her scars. He knew of the flecks in her eyes, and the odd streaks of color in her hair, and he also knew of her new wounds. He knew things about her that he wasn't sure anyone else knew, besides the people who were involved in her secrets.

Gaara stared at the sleeping girl, that sometime ago, had recently turned back up in his life. She couldn't have been his friend again in as little as a few days, and she couldn't have captured his heart in just a few months?! (It had to be six months… at the least.) He pondered this before turning to the now hidden moon, as he thought about everything that had happened. He thought of the day they first met again in his office with her glaring at him the entire time. He thought of how they trained together and occasionally would eat a lunch together (he learned of her interest in sweet foods while she learned of his taste for salted tongue). He thought of how their friendship was basic and average until he learned of her secrets and it started to become twisted. Yet he couldn't determine yet if it was twisted in a good way or a bad one just yet. All he knew was that he didn't want to end it but with everything that had happened in the past few days….

Gaara held in a sigh as he turned back to her, and studied her once more as though she could somehow get up and tell him every secret in the known universe. He dismissed the thought at once, and carefully fixed the thin sheet around Hannah, who continued to sleep peacefully in his arms. Gaara knew that he didn't want the answers to the universe… he just wanted answers to why he felt the way he did! With a gentle sigh escaping his lips again, Gaara tightened his grip on her just a little noticing how warm she felt against him. As though she was a little flame against him, keeping away the darkness that threatened to cloud his mind again, and kept him warm in its cold embrace. He wondered how a simple average girl could do this, yet he knew she wasn't average and her life was about as simple as his….

Gaara just held her for a minute more, basking in his little flame, his little light, before he slid out from her touch, as he carefully made his way to his feet trying his hardest not to wake up Hannah. Once he stood out of reach besides the bed, he felt nothing but coldness ensnare him and he wanted to go back to Hannah, yet he knew he couldn't. Yet a part of him wished she would wake up and demand he stay but he knew that even if she did wake up, all they would find would be tears. He watched her for a minute before he took out a slip of paper out of his pocket began to write. He told Hannah how he thought he felt and how he was confused; he asked her if she felt the same way and if so then to tell him. As he wrote he paused for a minute as Hannah rustled a bit in her sleep a slight groan escaping her lips. He watched as she moved and shifted until one foot was off the bed as the rest of her body tilted on the edge. Gaara stared at her for a moment in surprise before pushing her body gently back to the middle of the bed, as Hannah made a noise and rolled away.

Gaara shook his head lightly before he stiffened at his words as he reread his note to Hannah before he erased it completely. There was a war coming up and he didn't know who would live or die and if Hannah didn't feel the same way…. Gaara would rather die not telling her how he felt than to leave her with this grief that she could never return his love. Once more he pondered this word before once again telling Hannah how he thought he felt and how he wasn't sure of himself in that aspect; yet he wanted her to tell him if she felt the same. He told her that if anything happened in the war to go on without him and that she would always be his friend in his heart no matter what happened. With that Gaara nodded to the note before he whispered, "Goodbye Hannah." and left it on his pillow Hannah didn't even twitch in her dead sleep exhausted from crying as his sand started to swirl.

The little note fluttered from the wind Gaara's sand created as it drifted off and under the bed out of sight.

* * *

><p>Sunlight fluttered into the window as dust danced in the rays, as they hit her eyes before waking her. She gave a mumbled moan as she felt around, as though looking for something, although she wasn't sure what. Slowly she opened her eyes to the harsh, yet warm, sunlight hitting her face as she sat up groggy. It wasn't until she caught herself looking around her room, and bed did she force herself to think of what she was looking for.<p>

Gaara was gone, she realized as she rethought of the events of yesterday; of how Gaara had found her, and stopped her from her self-destruction. She let out a shaky breath, and looked at her wrapped hand remembering how gentle, he had been as he always was when he found her like this. It ran in her family, that whenever it became too much to bear,… she thought back to how Gaara had said he forgave her yet… she wasn't sure he did.

Hannah leaned back on her bed staring at the ceiling, pondering how he could just leave her until her vision became blurry as she blinked. Only it wasn't her vision, it was the tears that suddenly came into her eyes, blurring them at the thought that Gaara had just left without goodbye. She wasn't sure why she was so upset, as she let the tears flow a little before wiping them away, as she rolled over. She knew that he was Kazekage, and he had overstayed his welcome in the Leaf, when his own village needed him. She exhaled a shaky breath, and forced herself not to dwell on how she had felt, so safe in his arms, or how he could of at least left a note,…right?

The little note under her bed fluttered a bit on the breeze of the open window, yet stayed in place hidden from sight, as a few tears slipped down Hannah's face.

**-Later That Day-**

"So given your current condition, we have to experiment with some medications, until we find the right mix." Tsunade said, as she examined Hannah's chart, while said girl nodded in understanding, as her brother nodded as well. After Ethan had freaked out when he walked in on Hannah crying, he had given her a pep talk of a life time, which consisted of stuttering and swearing.

"Remind me to kill that Sabaku." he whispered to Hannah for the sixth time, as she rolled her eyes while Tsunade raised a brow at them.

"Ethan," Tsunade called, as said boy tensed a little, before giving her a nervous grin "We have a treaty with the Sand, remember? You can't kill the Kazekage." she said as Ethan's smile dropped, while Hannah chuckled.

"That's what I told him." she muttered as Tsunade smiled at the twins, before continuing where she had left off.

"As I was saying… you two will be coming with me to the Kage Mount Summit and so we need Hannah ready to leave as soon as possible. So we'll have to run some tests but other than that you will be free to go." Tsunade said as she handed the chart back to the busty nurse, before walking away. Hannah and Ethan stared after her for a moment, before they shrugged while the nurse began the procedures.

* * *

><p>"I have never been so sore in my life." Hannah muttered as she waddled to her hospital bed, a smirking Ethan besides her.<p>

After a few tests, which consisted of a blood, allergy, and such other things, they had taken Hannah to do her physical. Yet it was after her physical, when they had tested to see how badly her heart was damaged, that had left her sore. She had to ride a horse until she was saddle sore, and run until she collapsed, yet it didn't happen like that at all. She had succeeded into getting the horse from a trot to a gallop, and then to a run, but it wasn't really five minutes into the run that she ran into trouble. If it wasn't for Ethan, Hannah would have fallen off the horse and died.

"That's not all the tests we have to run today, but we'll take a little break considering that your heart almost stopped again." Tsunade said as Hannah blinked at her in surprise, before groaning and falling back on her bed.

"Well if we're on break I'm going to get some ramen since I haven't been there in a while," Ethan paused throwing a sideways glance at Tsunade before whispering to Hannah. "I'll bring you back a cup."

"It's probably not the best thing for her to eat but… I'll pretend I didn't hear Ethan make that comment." Tsunade said as she walked away, while Hannah laughed as Ethan's paling face.

"Nice one," Hannah teased as Ethan merely waved her comment away with a small grin, although his face was still pale. She noticed, with happiness, that her brother looked better than when she had saw him yesterday.

"Yeah, yeah just be glad your getting ramen!" he said as he gave her a quick grin, while he ran off before she could tease him some more. Hannah sighed lightly and leaned back against her pillows.

They still smelled like damp earth, but last night she had detected some other scents that seemed to cling to Gaara. Sand, and something else, like cinnamon and leather coming together on his skin, and even now his scent surrounded her, as she lay against the pillows they had shared. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, or if Gaara's scent had clung to her bed overpowering her own, yet she didn't care. She just felt comforted, like he was there with his steady arms holding her, and when she closed her eyes those same sea foam orbs came back, as they usually did from time to time. Yet now, she realized, they were engraved into her mind; forever seared into the backs of her eyelids. Just like the scars from that fire jutsu, she would have to live with now. She opened her eyes and sighed to herself, tired and overwhelmed from everything and just wanting sleep as she rolled over. Sleep found her quickly while Gaara's scent floated around her, as she escaped from reality and into a dream.

* * *

><p>Hannah ran on the treadmill, as Ethan ran on the one next to hers, while Tsunade monitored their progress. It was dangerous with Hannah's current condition, but when Hannah agreed they had proceeded in running this test to accurately gauge how, and what kind of prescription, Hannah had to be given. Not only that, but to also grasp how long she would be able to run, until it became too dangerous for her body. Ethan was with her, claiming that since they were the most alike it would be better to get the averages from him, rather than the standard ones since Hannah's and his own blood type, was different than most. Ethan also said, that whatever Hannah did, he would do with her, although, his sister was glad to a point out that he hadn't gotten hit by the jutsu either.<p>

"True but I want to back you up! We agreed to always be there for each other!" he said while Hannah smiled, and together they went to work.

Hannah gasped as her chest began to pulse with pain consistent with her heartbeat. Her blood slowed in her veins, thickening, as her chest tightened with pain. Her heart hurt with the excess blood, and now started to slow, shutting down. It felt as though it would burst open, like a dam full of access water, yet instead of bursting, stopped, as Hannah's world started to spin. Black spots danced around her vision, and suddenly all she could hear was her pounding heart, slowing in her ears. Ethan looked over at his sister in surprise, one minute she was puffing at her sprint as any person would have. Yet as she had started to slow faster than she had before, he looked at her in surprise noticing as she struggled to get air in and out of her lungs, while her eyelids fluttered.

He caught her before she hit the floor, as she collapsed in pain.

Tsunade was at their sides in an instant, pumping chakra into Hannah as she sputtered to breath, as blood trickled out of her mouth. Her face was pale as Tsunade lightly pushed the shocked boy out of the way. Ethan's eyes widened in surprise at the gentle shove, but Tsunade was already barking orders, as nurses flowed into the room. He didn't realize he had been screaming Hannah's name, as she began to shake under Tsunade's hands until someone knocked him unconscious, as Tsunade continued to heal his sister.

The last thing he saw before his eyes fluttered shut was a mass of black hair that could only belong to his older sister.

* * *

><p>Ethan sat besides Hannah's bed as she slept, her breathing slow, yet it seemed even slower than usual, keeping the boy on the edge of his seat, just in case her heart monitor flat lined. He was ready to spring in case his sister needed help, and this time he wouldn't be late in getting it. Ethan's eyes turned to the clock above the door, and almost fell back in surprise when it read 10:10 am. They had started at seven, yet it seemed even later than that, as he turned toward his sister's window. It was a beautiful view, yet he couldn't really take it in, knowing his sister was in a <em>hospital bed<em> right in front of him. Just as he started to wonder when Tsunade was coming, when said women came in, but paused when she saw the sleeping girl. Her amber eyes darted to Ethan, as he stood while Tsunade spun on heel, as they filed out of the room silently.

"I think we found a good combination of drugs to help Hannah. One of the major ones is for her heart to keep the blood from backing up like it does whenever she overworks it. The second is for keeping away infection since the first one is known for weakening her immune system. The last major drug is… special." Tsunade explained once they were out of Hannah's room, as Ethan's eyes narrowed, unsure of what Tsunade meant as he looked toward his sister's room. So far the drugs sounded right for the job yet…when she trailed off, he suspected something wasn't going to be good about the third major component.

"What do you mean… 'special'?" he asked as Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to keep her exhaustion at bay, as she gave Ethan a hard look.

"The first drug is known to cause hallucinations, and sometimes known to drive the one who ingests it insane. It's the only drug strong enough that will be able to keep her heart beating though. The third drug will counter those side effects, and be able to help the second as well. I wanted her consent since her mother already gave me permission to do whatever I needed to see that she's healthy and safe." Tsunade said as Ethan gaped at her as though she had just suggested that the sky was orange, and that ramen was the healthiest thing in the world. He blinked as he thought over all that Tsunade said, and wondered if it was the best for Hannah. It wasn't like they were giving her poison to ingest, yet he wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of giving his sister drugs that made people crazy.

"How often does she have to take the medication?" he asked, forcing the feeling of betraying his sister aside. This was going to help her not hurt, and hell if he had a say in the matter, she wouldn't even have to take this medication at all. Only he didn't as Tsunade began to reply, he knew that life was unfair yet with Hannah's heartache, Itachi's death (he wondered, briefly, how long that preservation jutsu would last), and their father if this was a bit too much.

"She'll have to take the first two drugs monthly, the third weekly and lastly a set of vitamins daily yet it's fine is she skips days." Tsunade said as Ethan nodded and held in a sigh, as he turned his gaze to Hannah's door, wishing he didn't have to hear this news.

"Let's just hope that it works…. I'll tell her when she wakes up." Ethan said turned his gaze back from the door as his eyes locked with Tsunade's, who raised a brow at the sadness in them.

"Just don't tell her looking like that." she said as Ethan smirked a little, yet the hurt never left his eyes.

"You really think she needs my pity? I would never want her to feel that lousy," he said as he took a deep breath, and held in another sigh. "I just wish it was me in that hospital bed."

"But it isn't you, now are you going to protect your sister, or n-" Tsunade began but Ethan quickly cut her off, anger coursing through him at the thought that she even had to ask that question.

"Of course I'm going to protect her; she's my sister!" Ethan hissed as Tsunade blinked once before she nodded, while Ethan's fist shook with rage. It wasn't directly at Tsunade but at the question she had asked, as well as at the fact that even he had asked himself, that same question once before.

"I'm going to retrieve her medication make sure she's awake before I get back." Tsunade commanded as Ethan merely nodded, knowing full well that a good ninja always responses to his Hokage. Yet despite that fact being drilled into him since the academy, he didn't want to answer her, still bitter about all they had said to each other as he turned toward Hannah's room.

Ethan paused when he saw his sisters face, the light shining on her sleeping face as she breathed gently in a light slumber. The light enhanced the streaks in her hair and once more Ethan remember a time before all this. Back when their father would go on long missions, and return home late yet always had the energy to play with them. Back when Millie couldn't talk yet seemed to know what was going on before anyone else. He remember one of the friends they used to play with, also, who had graduated early, and was currently gone for a mission. He let out a small sigh at those memories, knowing that even if she was a family friend, she had ended up being his first love until they met Ino. He couldn't help falling for the blonde, who may have been stuck up a bit of the time, but was loyal and kind, not to mention gorgeous.

If Ethan wasn't looking at the sleeping face of his sister, he may have looked around, and even then looked out the window, and down the hall for Hannah; who seemed to have a knack for knowing when he was thinking about one of those two girls. They were both beautiful, yet while one was a usually calm, and playful blonde, the other was a redhead with a temper. Both were Hannah's friends, and as he stood, looking over his sister's sleeping form, he wondered how he could have fallen for both of her best friends…. Well, her female best friends, actually, as his eyes narrowed when Gaara's face came to mind. He plopped down into a chair next to her bed, and held in another sigh, this time wishing how things could go back to simpler times….

**-Sometime Later-**

"Kami it's great to be out of there!" Hannah said a grin on her face as she raised her arms over her head, stretching, as Ethan smiled at his sister. After she had woken up, Tsunade had told her all she had told Ethan before, and asked if she accepted the medication she was prescribing. Hannah had agreed to one condition though, and that was to have Ethan inject her with her medicine rather than do it herself.

"What?!" Ethan asked startled nearly falling out of his seat in the process, as Hannah gave him a weak smile.

Hannah knew deep down that she wouldn't have the heart to inject herself, even if it did mean death. Shots were terrible for her as a child, and even now, knowing that having to take one every month for the rest of her life… it was unnerving. She was afraid of needles, even though she worked with senbon, like every other shinobi, yet she just couldn't handle giving herself a shot. It was strange even to her, but it was just how she was.

"Actually, it would be best if Ethan did give you the shot. Monthly your supposed to inject yourself with the medicine, yet he should keep a preloaded shot in his pack at all times." Tsunade suggested as Hannah and Ethan blinked at her in surprise, unsure of what she had meant. She said and rubbed her temples, a little annoyed at the fact that they weren't catching on.

"I won't be there all the time to heal you, so if you start to have an attack then it can jumpstart your heart, so you won't get killed in the event you do have an attack." Tsunade said as Hannah and Ethan now nodded in understanding, as Tsunade gave them a small smile, happy they finally caught on.

"I'll go get your medicine now and after you've taken some of it you may leave although I advise no training today." Tsunade said as Hannah gave her a grin in response, while Ethan merely smiled. The blonde haired woman blinked struck by how odd it seemed, when Ethan was the one who usually grinned while Hannah smiled.

"I'll be careful!" she promised as she gave a small chuckle, while Ethan merely gave a dry laugh while Tsunade nodded, and went on her way to retrieve the drugs.

Now here they were walking down the street, Ethan still in his Jounin uniform although Hannah was just in civilian clothes. Her arm was bandaged, preventing anyone from seeing it as they headed for home, as Hannah gave her brother a grin. He returned it with one of his own, both of them knowing what was going to happen next, as they took off down the street. Hannah forcing her lungs into a steady flow of oxygen while Ethan ran next to his sister, not wanting her to push herself to far just to beat him. Tsunade watched from the window of Hannah's now empty hospital room in annoyance.

_'I had told them both to take it easy and what do they do?'_ She thought and held in a small sigh, as a smaller smile slipped its way to her lips. Glad that despite everything, Hannah was still herself, as she watched the grinning girl disappear from view.

**-Sometime Later-**

"Hannah your youthfulness prevails once again!" Lee shouted as he scooped Hannah up in a tight embrace, as said girl fought the urge to gasp for air, but just gave the boy a tight smile instead.

Tenten, Neji, Ino, and Naruto looked at the girl in a mixture of relief, surprise and anger on Ino's part. Hannah blinked as Lee set her down, after a warning from Tenten, when she saw the anger etched on Ino's face. They had meet at the academy, when Hannah had literally bumped into her, after apologizing they had started to become friends. Although Hannah wasn't around much after they graduated with her long missions, and training at her own home, yet they always managed to stay close. Yet as Hannah looked at her best friend in curiosity, and concern, she wondered what had happened. She found herself wishing that Hinata or Shikamaru were here, but Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Sai had all gone on a mission. Shikamaru and Chouji were training with their fathers, and Sakura was working at the hospital, leaving only Team Gai, Naruto, and Ino.

"Yeah now let's pull a Naruto!" Ethan shouted unaware of Ino's hateful glare at Hannah, as said girls turned and smiled at Ethan, while Naruto looked confused.

"A… me?" he asked as Ethan grinned, and threw an arm around the blonde's neck, surprising Naruto as well as the others.

"We disobey the doctors orders!" Ethan shouted as Naruto, who finally caught on, grinned as he threw his own arm around Ethan's neck.

"Yeah! Let's pull a me… what orders are we disobeying?" Naruto asked as Ethan blinked in surprise, before he threw a fist in the air in mock triumph.

"We train!" he shouted as Naruto began to whoop next to him in excitement, while Hannah just smiled a little while Neji and Ino gave them both dry looks. Tenten just laughed nervously, as Lee joined in as the three idiots yelled about disobeying, pulling 'Naruto's, and youthfulness.

"Um… I think you guys should just settle down now!" Tenten said trying to stop the boys, before they got any weirder and more embarrassing.

"No!" they all shouted happily and added different things such as youthfulness never quits, I shall be Hokage, or this is too much fun.

"Ethan the more time you spend doing that, the less time we have to disobey Tsunade!" Hannah taunted as her brother froze, and slowly his grin melted off his face in realization.

"Stop! We must train to disobey!" he shouted as he, Naruto, and Lee jumped back from each other and began to pull their partners to different areas to train.

"Hannah we must train over here!" Lee shouted as Hannah blinked in surprise, and was startled a bit, at how much Lee wanted to spar with her. They had sparred a bit before with Hannah aching all over as a result of it, and with Lee usually winning.

"Naruto! Train! Over! Here!" Ethan shouted as Naruto sprinted to where Ethan was jumping in the air and waving his arms. Hannah stared at her brother in surprise, he usually acted like an idiot with Naruto, but this was a bit much.

"Hannah are you ready to commence!" Lee shouted dropping into his stance to attack, as Hannah blinked in surprise as she shook her head, forcing herself to focus on the challenge ahead.

With a nod, Lee broke out in movement, that left his body a blur, as Hannah raised her arms to defend. Yet Lee merely feinted the blow, she had expected towards her shoulders, as he spun around her. Hannah couldn't help the slight gasp of shock, from escaping her lips as Lee's bandages began to wrap around her. Yet as his eyes snapped shut for a second, she quickly used a substitution jutsu, as she watched from a safe distance as Lee smashed a log to the ground, making the wooden lump break apart on impact.

_'Damn this escalated quickly! I just got out of the freaking hospital!'_ she thought yet before she could even redirect her attention to Lee, he was already behind her, eyes set in a look of determination, as she hurriedly dropped to the ground.

Lee didn't hesitate to attack, and Hannah didn't hesitate to either block or dodge, although she tried to do more of the latter, rather than block. Every body part she used, she tried hardened to prepare it for a blow but there was no preparation against Lee's attacks. They came quick, hard, and before Hannah could even get a good punch in, he was already sending another attack her way. He was a brilliant fighter, as she quickly twisted away from an on coming kick, only to be met with a hard punch to her side.

Hannah was already panting hard, while Lee didn't even break a sweat, yet she could already feel it. The pain from her heart, and her blood beginning to thicken in her blood stream. She blew all the air out of her lungs, as she took a deep breath trying to regain her control. Lee waited patiently, knowing that she had just gotten out of the hospital, and wasn't really up to par. Normally, she would have gotten a few good punches in, maybe a kick or two, but not now as she controlled her breathing.

_'Deep breathe in, exhale slowly and focus on your heart rate is it fast or slow?'_ Hannah questioned herself as the pain started to lessen by the second, yet before she could even think of a strategy to counter Lee's attacks, the ground busted open at her feet sending her flying backwards. Naruto appeared blinking and confused, as Ethan who was still on the other side of the field, laughed a bit.

"Yes my Genjutsu worked!" he exclaimed as Naruto shook his head, although trying to shake cobwebs from it. Hannah stared knowing what jutsu her brother was talking about, as she knelt down next to Naruto's head.

"I find it easier to do the opposite. Instead of running at Ethan walk, if he goes left you go right. Trust me it works wonders!" she whispered as Naruto grinned, before giving her a short nod, and once more disappeared under the ground.

"Hannah, if you don't mind, shall we continue our spar?" Lee asked already dropping in his stance, as said girl took another deep breath before nodded.

They continued their match, Hannah receiving sharp hits from the Green Beast of the Leaf, while Lee in return earned as few punches. They both knew that whatever hit he took though, was drove with sheer dumb luck, but Hannah wasn't complaining. They didn't stop until Hannah finally delivered a hard kick to Lee's chest, once he got a little too cocky, and had driven the green jumpsuit wearing boy at a tree. His back connected hard with the bark, yet he was back on his feet while Hannah knelt down, a hand over her chest as a few spasms rocked her body. She was panting and wincing as though they had switched places, and it was Hannah who had gotten knocked into a tree. Yet after a good ten minutes of forcing herself to calm down, and her heart to beat steadily once more, Ethan had declared the match done.

"That's enough training for one day Hannah, we already disobeyed Tsunade enough no need to push yourself over the edge." he stated as Lee and the others nodded, yet even as Hannah gave them all small smiles of understanding, she couldn't help but notice Ino's hateful gaze once more.

"Ethan you and me must fight one on one!" Lee challenged as Ethan turned to him and smirked, with a nod he accepted the challenge, as they ran to the other side of the field. Tenten, and Ino stopped to watch as Neji and Naruto continued to dance around each other, as Neji shot jutsu after jutsu at the blonde.

Hannah smiled tightly at the two idiots, as a slight cough slipped passed her lips, as she watched them run at each other. Without much of a notice from her friends, three more coughs escaped her, as she focused on their moves. She tried to ignore the growing pain in her chest, her now racing heartbeat, as well as the tickle in her throat. Raising a hand to cover her mouth, she coughed five more times, but quickly doubled over as her body began to rack with coughs. Gasping for air and trying her hardest to call her brothers name, Hannah unknowingly took a trembling step forward, as she fell to her knees. Her hand reached out to support her, as her body was racked with a coughing fit, yet it worsened as bile seeped out of her throat, stinging the back of it. With a small groan Hannah's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and it was all she could do to land sideways, and next to the pile of vomit.

Ethan turned his head back to just in time to see Ino turn to look at Hannah, as his brows furrowed at the hate in her gaze. He knew she had been bitter for a while, at the fact that they had kept their Spirit's a secret from her, and she had acted a tad cruel towards Ethan. Yet when he had told it was Hannah's idea; that his sister had voiced it, with their family agreeing, having no other plan to follow, yet when Ino had heard this immediately brightened back up. He wondered briefly if she was mad at Hannah for something that was out of their control, and if said girl had noticed the hateful looks from her best friend. Ethan hoped not as he forced his smile to stay on his face, as he swung his gaze toward his sister….

Only to find something much worse.

The smile on his face turned into a look of horror, as his sister's eyes rolled to the back of her head. With a speed his friends never knew he was aware of, he was at her side but even with his amazing speed boost, it was much too late. He pressed his fingers against her throat, hoping to Kami for a pulse, and he let out a breath he hadn't know he had been holding, when he found one. Ino was there suddenly as she pressed her hands against Hannah's chest, as her sky blue eyes widened. She looked up at him, and it was just one look, before he knew what she was thinking.

There was nothing Ino could do for her here.

"Lee!" Ethan screamed, and immediately, the ninja clad in green was at their side. "Take Hannah to the hospital as fast as you can! I don't care if you're gentle with her, she needed to be there two seconds ago!" he hissed as Lee's eyes widened in surprise, before he slid his arms under her neck and knees, picking her up bridal style. He was gone in a blur then as Ethan turned looking up knowing that he wouldn't be able to see them, yet still looked having no wear else to turn.

"Ethan…" Ino whispered softly as he turned toward her, his eyes cold as he examined her, as she took a step back in surprise. Normally when their eyes caught, he would blush and look away with a warm light in his eyes, yet as they stared at each other there was none of that warmth now.

"We had no control over what happened to us and don't hate Hannah just because she as well as I were scared to share our secret so young. Would you have befriended us back then if you knew what you know about us now?" he asked as the others came bounding up besides the couple, having heard what he had said as they awaited Ino's answer.

"Yes I would have-" she started her eyes being to glaze over with anger, yet Ethan cut her off with a wave of his hand, his head spinning and he heard buzzing in his ears.

"No you wouldn't have! I knew who you were then Ino, and that version of you sucked, but this one… this one is more caring. That's why we waited, because over the years we came to realize that children were cruel ,always pushing and pointing out each others flaws. We waited until it was safe, when we knew to accept each other for our flaws. So don't get pissed, or mad, or hateful at us for this, we just didn't want to experience that hate." The words had tumbled out on their own, yet Ethan didn't say anything else before he turned and ran, hopping through the trees as they stared at his form, surprised at what he had said, and from what had happened to his sister.

* * *

><p>Lights blared into the back of her eye lids, turning them red, before she forced them to open slowly. Dark brown eyes gazed upward at the unwavering white light, until it was covered by a figure, as angry amber eyes glared into them. Suddenly Hannah thought through the groggy mind state she was in, that opening her eyes was a bad idea. It would have been better, if she pretended to be unconscious at least, then her aunt wouldn't be able to yell at her.<p>

Or worse.

"It's fine she's awake now!" Tsunade called and with a harsh glare around the room, as nurses and other doctors scrambled out the door, and Hannah swore she could hear a 'YES! YOUTHFULNESS PREVAILS!' from outside.

"Hey…" she mumbled weakly as Tsunade sighed, and poked her lightly in the forehead with a grimace.

"You almost killed yourself again!" she said as Hannah sighed and nodded lightly, trying not to grimace at the new bruise on her forehead from Tsuande's poke.

"I'm assigning you some new medicine, something stronger, maybe, but you will be released in just a bit." Tsunade said as she turn towards the door, yet just as Hannah opened her mouth to tell her thanks, the door was already shut, and Hannah had slipped into a sudden sleep.

Ethan stepped in sweat dripping from his brow and breathless, but he smiled none the less when he saw his sister. He opened his mouth to say something when he quickly snapped it shut. as he shook his head. Ethan walked in and sank onto the other bed besides Hannah, as he pondered over his harsh words to Ino. He held in a sigh as he shook his head, wondering about when the fuzziness that had settled over his mind had disappeared. Yet suddenly another girl's face flashed in his mind, long red hair, big blue eyes and a giant goofy smile. Ethan groaned and threw himself on the bed, ignoring his sisters moan as she rolled over. He rubbed his temples and thought irritably, how he had came to fall in love with two girls!

Yet as Hannah slept while Ethan pondered his thoughts, they were unaware of the same smiling redhead from Ethan's thoughts, had just returned to the village once more.

**-Few Hours Later-**

"Hannah!" Lee screamed yet Ethan quickly stepped in front of his sister, preventing Lee from squeezing her as Hannah blinked as she was suddenly spun around.

Naruto's arms wrapped around her as Lee pointed, and yelled, and suddenly, she and Naruto were running from both Ethan and Lee. Well, Naruto was running, and Hannah was being carried in his arms.

"Naruto give me back my sister!" Ethan screamed as he chased after the blonde and brunette, with Lee right beside him, going at a slow pace as they grinned and yelled at one another, before Ino stopped them.

"Hey don't we have some training to finish!?" she shouted although her voice was overly sweet, as she smiled sweetly at the brunette girl, who was struggling in Naruto's hold.

Hannah blinked at her friend in surprise before her eyes turned towards Ethan, who was staring coldly at Ino. Yet as Hannah's eyes landed on her brother his face immediately softened, as it usually did when he looked at Ino, no longer as cold as it was before. Hannah frowned a little, wondering what her brother was hiding, and what had transpired between Ino and Ethan. Her thought was cut off, rather abruptly though, as Naruto nodded in agreement to Ino's words, and without another word, dropped Hannah on the ground before running off, Lee chasing after him.

"I'd rather do something else!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder as he and Lee raced away, while Hannah blinked still on the ground where Naruto had dropped her. Ethan shouted something intelligible as Ino bounded up to help her.

"I think they had too much sugar today-"

"What happened between you and Ethan?" Hannah asked bluntly, her eyes narrowing in confusion as Ino blinked in surprise.

"W-What do you mean-"

"You two fought didn't you!? What did you fight about?"

"N-Nothing-"

"Ino!"

"Hannah I-"

"Ino you've been glaring at me all day, and Ethan saw and confronted you, didn't he!? Isn't that what happened?" she asked, yet when Ino opened her mouth to disagree, she glared at her as the blonde fell silent.

"Yes…." she finally spoke, as the boys ran around in the background, Naruto tripping and falling on his face, as Ethan and Lee laughed a little, before helping him up.

"Why though Ino? Why are you being bitter?" she asked as Ino sent a sharp glare at her.

"Because you don't trust me! That's why!" Hannah couldn't help but to openly gape at the girl, as she shook her head.

"Ino, I do trust you, that's why we told you all-"

"No, Tsunade told us! If you had any choice in the matter, you probably wouldn't have told us at all!" she screamed yet their argument was unknown to the boys, who had run deep into the forest and away from their screaming voices.

"Ino-" Hannah started once she overcame her shock at Ino's statement, but the blonde cut her off.

"No Hannah! I've been friends with you for years! And this is how you repay me!" Without another word Ino turned on heel to walk away, yet a sudden rage overcame Hannah as she gritted her teeth.

"Two years." she grinded out as Ino faltered in confusion.

"Two years Ino! We've been friends for only two years! We may have know each other as children but did you invite me to your house to play? Did you ask me to come over on your birthday? No! You act like I would tell you every single secret I have but we all have skeletons in our closets now don't we! Don't try to act high and mighty when your just as guilty as-" Hannah was cut off as Ino, who had turned around during the monologue, and came back only to slap her harshly in mid-sentence.

"Don't. You. Dare. Compare me to you!" she hissed and without another word Ino turned tail as and ran, as Hannah who had stumbled from the blow, stood ramrod straight. She forced herself not to move as she watched Ino's retreating form, not knowing whether to attack said girl, or to search for her brother.

"Wow that couldn't have gone worse." a voice sounded out as Hannah froze in surprise.

Hannah turned her attention from the direction Ino had set off in to her left, from where the voice sounded. She blinked twice in surprise, yet the image of the smiling redhead in front of her didn't falter, as the girl seemed to grin even wider.

"Long time no see Torres!" she shouted from across the field, yet all Hannah could do was give a breathless laugh, since she was already running to embrace her long time friend, Jin Hatake.

Jin's ocean blue eyes had the same sparkle to them as they always did, yet her red hair seemed to now reach her waist. It wasn't restrained in her usual high ponytail, as Hannah grinned at her friend as she pulled away, while Jin just brushed her shirt off a little. Just as the redhead opened her mouth to say something Lee, Naruto, and Ethan broke through the tree line.

…With a pack of angry ducks chasing them….

**-Sometime Later-**

"… And that's why you should never tease ducks…. Ever." Ethan finished once the boys managed to escape with little to no scratches, and had told their tale to the girls. Hannah chuckled a little, while Jin cracked up laughing to her left, dying from the tale. Every so often Ethan would sneak glances at his childhood crush, yet they were fleeting and rare, as Lee and Naruto nodded in agreement to Ethan's statement.

"Yes they weren't very youthful about that." Lee muttered as he tried and failed to fix his hair, that now stuck up in odd places while Naruto rubbed his cheek, were three scratches perpendicular to his usual marking now sat.

"In all honesty though, I had no idea they would react like that!" Naruto shouted as he waved his arms in the air, while Ethan and Lee flinched.

"Don't do that! You look like one of the ducks!" Ethan hissed while Lee nodded in agreement, while Naruto winced and immediately put his arms down at his sides.

"…Sorry…." he muttered as the they relaxed, while Jin and Hannah continued laughing at their benefit.

"Oh, you three are idiots!" Hannah shouted as Jin grinned, and jerked a thumb in her direction.

"I agree with her there!" she responded happily as they bent over laughing, yet before any questions could be asked about Jin's sudden appearance, or what had happened to Ino, an ANBU dropped to the ground.

"Hannah and Ethan Torres, Lady Tsunade wishes to see you."

"Of course, tell her that where coming." Ethan responded smoothly, and without a goodbye they were off, their tunnel vision set in to get their mission, and to get it done. Naruto, Lee, and Jin watched as they flew through the trees, on their way to the Hokage Mansion.

"Does this happen often?" Jin asked as Lee nodded.

"More often than you think actually but their youthfulness is very inspiring!"

"Ramen anyone?" Naruto asked suddenly a grin on his face, as the three began to make their way back to the center of the village.

* * *

><p>He watched from the background, angry and bitter about how the day had progressed, from failing his mission today, to having to see Hannah be… <em>happy<em>, and without _him_ to boot. All he wanted from her was her love, like how her friend had given her love to him, yet he knew she wouldn't but now…. Now she couldn't as he gritted his teeth and turned away from the training field, fleeing from his hiding spot high and invisible in the trees. He hated them all, and it hit him so suddenly that he nearly laughed aloud from how dense he was. Of course he hated them! One was a monster, another a failure, one had fallen in love with another that wasn't him! The other constantly reminded him of what he lost, and the last one… she was an useless bitch. Renji chuckled aloud, as he ran back to his small one room apartment. He had some work to do, if he was going to kill off these pests.

**-Elsewhere-**

The busty nurse from the hospital puffed as she jogged down the streets of Konoha, trying to hurry in order to make it back on time. Shizune had been so caring before, but there were only so many times a person could be late. She couldn't waste anytime, as she jogged up the steps to the Torres residence. Linda Torres was the one who answered the door, dressed in a dark shirt and jeans, her hair pulled back in a bun as she blinked at the young nurse.

"A…. Letter… addressed to a Miss…. Hannah Torres." the young civilian woman huffed as Linda blinked at the unfamiliar writing on the letter.

"Oh! I'll make sure she gets it than-" she started, yet as the young nurse turned her attention to the clock behind Linda, and gasped before screaming.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" without another word she was gone, as Linda stood confused before winding her way back to Hannah's room, where she was tidying it for her return as she placed the little white letter on her nightstand. Linda didn't notice the curling letters of her daughters name, nor the neatness, that could only come from someone of a high ranking position.

**So, **the reason I haven't been updating so much is and in all honesty...I completely forgot all of my stories existed. I've been caught up in school work and the drama that is high school. (Trust me when I say that I had no desire to be anywhere near that drama) But now all I have to worry about since it's summer are sunburns, cross country, movies with my first boyfriend and finishing up these stories. Though to be honest I'm a little torn. I'm almost done writing My Desert Lily but I don't know if I want to make a sequel like I intended or just wrap it all up with an epilogue. I'll post a poll and see what you guys think before the final decision. Until next time! **Bye!**


End file.
